Plus qu'une attraction
by Sabou2607
Summary: Une fiction relatant Robert Pattinson. Une jeune femme amoureuse de lui, avant sa célébrité. Que ce passera t-il lorsqu'il devra faire face à sa nouvelle notoriété ? Restera-t-il-le même ? Amour, frisson et drame garantie. Robert, Jackson, Kellan et co... - HISTOIRE COMPLETE -
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, lecteurs/lectrices ...

Après Kellan Lutz voici Robert Pattinson.

L'un des sexe symbole de cette saga Twilight.

Une petite histoire relatant son passé, son présent et pourquoi pas son futur ! ;-p (c'est beau de rêvé)

Je voulais remercier infiniment **BRENNA MA NOUVELLE BETA **

**pour son aide et de m'avoir si gentiment proposer de me corriger.(Tu es vraiment génial)  
**

**_**chapitre corriger**_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Ceux qui déménagent.**

La première fois que je le vis, c'était dans notre ruelle. Comme tous les matins de bonne heure, je sortais Rex, notre beau Jack Russell. Lui était posté près du camion de déménagement à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Deux jeunes filles vinrent le rejoindre. Il déposa doucement un carton dans les bras de chacune d'elle. Ceux que je devinai être les parents, arrivèrent de la maison de droite. Cette maison vide allait de nouveau être habitée. Ce qui faisait de ces personnes … mes nouveaux voisins !

Rex, impatient, me rappela à l'ordre en mordillant mes lacets. Mon brave Jack Russell, au pelage blanc et noir, était une vraie calamitée.

- **_En route, mon bel ami. _**

Je le sifflai comme à mon habitude. Nous descendions gaiement les escaliers du perron quand mon regard dévia sur le bel homme de tout à l'heure. Il nous dévisageait lui aussi, enfin quand je dis nous, je devrais dire … moi ! _Jeune homme_ âgé d'environ dix-huit ans, peut-être un peu plus, il possédait des cheveux roux et diablement séduisant.

- **_Bonjour Sarah ! _**

Ça, c'était notre voisin d'en face. Toujours présent lors de nos départs en promenade. Monsieur Jones ! Sexagénaire robuste et sacrément curieux.

- **_Bonjour, Monsieur _Jones**, répondis-je gaiement.

Rex se contenta, lui, d'un petit aboiement.****Ce jour là, je me souviens encore avec minutie du facteur déposant le courrier chez madame Beck _; _je me souviens parfaitement du temps maussade mais, ce dont je me souviens encore plus, ce fut ma rencontre avec lui.

Lorsque je terminai ma promenade, il était toujours là, carton en main. Il m'avait gentiment détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Puis m'avait adressé un sourire appréciateur. Je m'étais empressée de lui renvoyer le compliment. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, à cet instant, pourtant je pressentais que nos chemins étaient liés.

Le lendemain, je m'attendais à le retrouver au lycée. Mais rien ! Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'allait pas lui être possible de passer inaperçu. Il avait toute l'apparence d'un dieu vivant. Je n'osais l'imaginer d'ici quelques années quand l'homme aurait remplacé l'adolescent. Il deviendrait un sex-symbol ambulant ! Carrément craquant, proprement irrésistible !

Ce fut penaude que je rentrai chez moi après avoir bu un café avec mes deux meilleures amies, Ashley et Kate Scott. Les jumelles scandaleusement grandes et rousses. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la maison, Rex me sauta dessus.

J'allais récupérer sa laisse quand une fine musique me stoppa dans mon élan. Rex sautillait tout autour de moi lorsque je lui passai le collier. Nous fîmes le tour de la maison pour emprunter le petit chemin de terre. La musique se rapprochait de plus en plus. En effet, mon voisin, si sexy, jouait de la guitare dans son jardin. Ni vu, ni connu, j'avançais toujours. A notre retour, il n'était plus là.

"Malheureusement", fut ma première pensée.

J'allai me coucher dépitée et incertaine de le revoir.

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Mon frère me déposa au lycée dans son magnifique Humer noir. Moi, j'avais eu droit, à ma majorité, à une mini !

Malheureusement, un type ivre l'avait percutée sur le parking du centre commercial. Résultat : ma splendide voiture s'était retrouvée à la casse. Papa m'en avait promis une autre pour mon anniversaire.

Arrivée dans la cour du lycée, je m'approchai de mes amies.

- **_Comment va notre lesbienne adorée ?_** scanda assez fortement Ashley, en me serrant dans ses bras.

- **_Très bien !_** rigolais-je, devant la mine scandalisée et surprise d'un élève de seconde.

- **_Quoi de neuf chez les Lloyd ?_** chantonna sa sœur à mon oreille.

- **_J'ai un nouveau voisin_**, murmurai-je.

- **_Voisin dans la maison vide ?_** s'étonnèrent mes deux amies.

- **_Oui._** **_Dans la maison de Stan_**, fis-je simplement.

- **_Et tu sais qui c'est ?_**

- **_Non !_** **_Seulement qu'il y a deux filles blondes, un garçon, super sexy d'ailleurs, et les parents_**, rigolai-je devant leurs mines défaites.

En effet, mes deux amies rousses étaient bisexuelles. Et leur grand fantasme, c'était les blondes. Autant vous dire qu'avec mes cheveux mi-longs et bruns, je n'avais rien à craindre.

La journée fut lente et ennuyeuse. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne. J'en devenais obsédé. J'avais essayé de travailler sur mon croquis de robe pour le bal de fin d'année, quand je pris la décision de sortir me promener. Je devais essayer de le revoir. Forcé le destin, encore. Délicatement, je sortis par la porte-fenêtre du salon. La douce musique raisonnait une fois de plus. Timidement, je me dirigeai vers le chemin de terre. En effet, il était là. Encore. Pensif ces deux derniers jours, installé paisiblement sur son hamac, à l'arrière de son jardin. J'allais faire demi-tour quand, pour la première fois, j'entendis le son de sa voix. Celle-ci m'envoya directement à mille lieux de mon corps.

- **_Bonjour ! _**

Je ne sus que répondre, toute capacité de réflexion semblant avoir désertée mon cerveau. Alors, j'effectuai timidement un sourire.

- **_Je suis Robert, ton nouveau voisin_**, reprit-il de sa voix envoutante.

- **_Je sais_**_, r_épondis-je, distraite par le mouvement de ses doigts posés sagement sur les cordes d'une guitare acoustique. Les plus classiques, mais les plus belles.

Rob porta son attention sur son instrument.

- **_Je ne voulais pas te déranger_**, murmurai-je, essayant de fuir une nouvelle fois.

- **_Tu ne me déranges pas_**, me contra-t-il vivement.

Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui. Il était tellement énigmatique.

- **_Tu es en Terminal ?_** s'enquit-il timidement.

- **_Oui. Dans un peu plus de deux mois, j'irai à l'université_**, souris-je fièrement.

- **_C'est génial !_** _souffla-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, encore plus qu'auparavant_.

- **_Et toi ?_** demandai-je. **_Je ne t'ai pas vu au lycée !_**

- **_Oh… _**

Il semblait très mal à l'aise. Ce qui ne m'aida pas le moins du monde.

- **_Je suis à la Barnes Académie. _**

- **_Oh… _**

Maintenant, c'était à moi, d'être déstabilisé. C'était un artiste. Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'émotion qui m'étreignait quand il jouait.

- **_Guitariste ?_** fis-je un peu confiante, pointant la dite guitare dans ses bras.

- **_Musicien, acteur, mannequin_**, m'informa-t-il, un petit sourire penaud sur le visage.

- **_D'accord, je me sens ridicule_**, grimaçai-je, dans un petit cri de frustration.

Rob, quand à lui, choisit ce moment pour me faire fondre avec son rire orgasmique.

- **_Je ne cherche pas à te ridiculiser, loin de là_**,****ajouta-t-il, tapotant un bout de son hamac.

Voyant mon manque de réaction, Rob dut recourir à la parole.

- **_Viens. Je ne te ferai pas de mal._**

- **_Sûr ? _**Demandai-je espiègle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- **_Certain ! Tu pourras toujours crier si ce n'est pas le cas_**, rigola-t-il.

Je parcourus lentement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient. Voilà presque un an que je n'avais pas mis les pieds sur cette parcelle de terrain.

- **_Tu as dix-huit ans ? _**demanda-t-il dans un chuchotis, tandis que je prenais place tout près de lui. Nos jambes se touchaient franchement et nos corps semblaient attirés l'un par l'autre, comme des aimants.

- **_Oui. En septembre, j'en aurai dix neuf. _**

- **_Moi en mai_**, lança-t-il hardiment, ce qui me fit sourire franchement.

- **_Pas commode les hamacs_**, l'informais-je, alors qu'on se débâtait, lui avec sa guitare, moi avec le filet.

Rob me regarda quelques secondes au fond des yeux. Je vis les siens pétiller de malice. Il posa à terre sa guitare et, dans le même mouvement, passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Rob posa simplement ses mains sur ma hanche et m'indiqua la manœuvre à suivre. Il me fit reposer contre lui, tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, mon dos contre son torse solide. J'avais chaud. Horriblement chaud.

- **_Mieux ?_** demanda-t-il, d'une voix sensuelle à mon oreille.

Je ne pus produire le moindre son et me contentai de secouer timidement la tête de haut en bas.

- **_Tant mieux. C'est quoi ton prénom ?_** finit-il par demander gaiement.

- **_Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?_** m'affolai-je.

- **_Non_**, rigola-t-il, tout en nous faisant balancer de gauche à droite.

- **_Sarah Lloyd. _**

Rob passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra davantage à lui.

- **_Enchanté Sarah. Je suis ton charmant voisin, Robert Pattinson. _**

- **_Enchantée, monsieur Pattinson. _**

Les jours passaient et ne se ressemblaient en rien. Rob m'attendait tous les soirs sur notre petit hamac. Nos parents ne se doutaient de rien. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Mais un jour de la deuxième semaine qui suivit notre première rencontre, une pluie torrentielle nous empêcha de nous y rendre. Malheureusement, nous avions oublié d'échanger nos numéros de téléphone ou nos adresses e-mail respectifs. En fait, nous ne pensions à rien lorsque nous étions ensemble. Ce qui m'effrayait un peu. Je mettais ça sur le compte du « nouveau », du tout beau et tout neuf.

Nous étions dimanche. Cette journée s'annonçait horrible de prime abord. J'allais me connecter à mon compte en ligne lorsque la sonnette de la maison retentit. Je fis la sourde oreille ne souhaitant pas descendre les escaliers pour les remonter sitôt la porte ouverte, le visiteur invité à l'intérieur.

J'avais six e-mails. Je cliquais sur le premier lorsqu'un baiser claquant s'abattit sur ma joue.

Ce fut surprise et le cœur battant que je me retournai vers mon visiteur.

- **_Rob ?_** m'exclamai-je, alors qu'il retirait son parka.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Je ne pensais pas… je… t'es là ?_** balbutiai-je malgré moi.

- **_Il pleut… et je n'avais aucune envie de passer mon dimanche avec mes sœurs,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Et tu viens pour ?_** fis-je joueuse.

- **_Pour voir ma petite amie !_** sourit-il fièrement.

Robert retira ses chaussures, les balança vers l'entrée de la chambre, puis se jeta sur mes lèvres. Ce baiser fut explosif. Comme à chaque fois.

Lors de notre deuxième rendez-vous, Rob m'avait avoué son attirance. J'en avais fait de même, malgré mes peurs et mes craintes. Puis, le troisième jour, ce fut le bon.

Notre premier baiser fut doux, tendre, mais également maladroit. Nous étions beaucoup trop focalisés sur l'autre pour que nos caresses soient habiles. Ce qui nous valut de nombreux fous rires.

- **_Tu fais quoi ? _**demanda-t-il, prenant place sur mon petit lit, mon livre de chevet entre les mains.

- **_J'ai des e-mails. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, _**l'informai-je rapidement.

Les cinq premiers mails étaient des publicités électroniques. Le dernier, par contre, me chamboula au plus au point.

**_Bonjour Sarah,_**

**_Comment vas-tu ?_**

**_ Moi toujours aussi bien… Malgré, que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi…_**

**_J'espère en avoir rapidement._**

**_Stan._**

- **_Qui est Stan ?_** murmura Rob, au creux de mon oreille.

Le traitre était derrière moi, lisant sans vergogne mon message.

- **_Mon ancien petit ami,_** sifflai-je.

Rob ne dit mot. Il se contenta de retourner sur mon lit. Je commençais à vraiment bien le connaitre et à cet instant, je savais qu'il avait une multitude de questions à me poser.

Délicatement, je m'empressai de le rejoindre. Il me fit une place devant lui_, entre ses jambes et ses bras chauds et musclés. _

- **_Tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est fini depuis longtemps, _**chuchotai-je lentement.

- **_Depuis combien de temps ? _**quêta-t-il tout de même.****

- **_Presque un an. _**

- **_Et tu l'as aimé ?_** continua-t-il, difficilement.

- **_Je crois, _**répondis-je le rouge aux joues. **_Notre relation était des plus étranges. _**

- **_Comment ça ? _**s'enquit Rob _à vive _vivement, un peu trop même.

- **_Au début, c'était sympa. Mais les choses se sont détériorées. À la base, nous étions amis d'enfance. On se connaissait bien. Puis, des événements nous ont éloignés. _**

- **_Quels événements ? _**

Rob avait les sourcils froncés, le regard vague. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop.

- **_Des _**divergences d'opinions, répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas puisqu'il tourna son visage vers le mien.

- **_Le sexe, _**lâchai-je, en grimaçant.

Robert me regarda, comme choqué. Ses yeux reflétaient une nouvelle attention.

- **_Comment ça ? _**ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

- **_C'est un mec. Il pensait qu'à ça. Enfin, pas au début. Toutefois, plus nous avions des moments doux, avec des caresses, plus il devenait insistant, _**répondis-je vivement.

Je voulus m'éloigner de Rob et retourner au bureau, mais ses bras enlaçants mon corps, m'en empêchèrent.

- **_Princesse, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je ne suis pas comme lui !_**

- **_Je sais,_** soufflai-je simplement.

- **_Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal et encore moins de précipiter les choses. _**

- **_Je ne suis pas vierge,_** lâchai-je, tout à trac, cachant mon visage entre mes mains.

Pour moi, c'était important qu'il le sache. Je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un le lui dise ou qu'il s'en rende compte par lui-même. Je ne voulais rien lui cacher et encore moins ce genre de détail.

Par contre ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était son manque de réaction. Plus aucun bruit, même infime ne se faisait entendre dans ma chambre. Je savais que Rob méditait mes paroles, les analysait avec minutie.

- **_Si ce n'était pas Stan… avec qui ?_** questionna-t-il, étonné.

- **_Un gars en camp de vacance. D'ailleurs, j'en ai parlé avec Stan… C'est de là qu'est venue son envie. Enfin, je crois_**, murmurai-je à voix basse, sans oser relever la tête.****

- **_Tu lui en a donné l'eau à la bouche,_** sourit Rob, _ses mains sur mes hanches me faisant pivoter_. Il me fit mettre à califourchon sur lui. Puis, lentement, avec une tendresse infinie, il encadra mon visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut le moment le plus magnifique de ma vie.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que mon frère ouvre la porte de ma chambre brusquement et hurle à s'en décrocher les poumons.

- **_Sarah !_**

Je fis un bon magistral sur Rob et tombai à la renverse.

- **_T'es malade !_** criai-je en me relevant.

Mon charmant frère, d'un an et demi mon aîné, ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, rien n'en sortit. Nathan n'était pas le plus beau des garçons, mais il était un sportif hors pair. Ce qui lui ouvrait beaucoup de portes à l'université.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive encore ? _**

Ma mère se posta près de mon frère et nous regarda tour à tour, puis porta son attention sur mon invité.

- **_Sarah ? _**questionna ma mère.

- **_Je… Rob et moi, sortons ensemble, _**soufflai-je avec appréhension.

- **_Et ? _**s'impatienta ma mère, pas le moins du monde surprise.

- **_Et… nous…_**

- **_Ils s'embrassaient, _**déclara mon frère sortant de son mutisme. Au plus mauvais moment, évidemment !

Ma mère me sourit franchement, avant de prendre mon frère par le bras pour l'entraîner avec elle.

- **_Tu connais les règles, _**m'informa-t-elle tout de même avant de sortir de mon champ de vision.

Je saisis les chaussures de mon copain et lui apportai.

- **_Euh… Je suis mis à la porte ?_** rigola-t-il, avec appréhension tout de même.

- **_Non. C'est juste que je n'aie pas le droit d'emmener de petit ami dans ma chambre. _**

- **_Pourtant, je suis là depuis près d'une heure,_** s'offusqua-t-il.

- **_Avant, tu étais le voisin. Maintenant, ma mère sait et tu es le petit ami de sa fille. Donc… pas de petit ami dans la chambre. Règle de base. _**

Rob essaya avec beaucoup de mal de mettre ses chaussures. Il se retenait par-dessus tout de ne pas me rire au nez. Ma famille était aimante mais très, très étrange.

- **_Je dois retourner chez moi ? _**demanda-t-il, une pointe de tristesse perçant tout de même dans sa voix.

- **_Non. On peut aller dans le salon… enfin, si tu veux ? _**m'empressai-je de corriger.

- **_Uniquement si tu me supplies, _**rigola-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou, comment vous trouvez ?_**

**_Merci de me laisser vos petits commentaires... si vous plait. J'en ai besoin pour avancer et ne pas choisir le côté obscur lol_**

**_Bisous et a très vite. La suite sera plus longue, promis !_**

**_**Chapitre corriger**_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**Rivalités.**

Mes parents m'avaient parlé encore et encore des règles importantes de la maison. J'étais d'accord avec eux. Pourtant, ils ne me croyaient qu'à moitié. J'avais eu recours _à un dernier argument, des plus frappants. _

- **_Très bien… une dernière chose ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de me retrouver dans ma chambre pour avoir des rapports sexuels !_**

Mon paternel s'était étouffé avec sa salive. Il était devenu tout rouge et l'était resté un bon moment. Ma mère, quant à elle, m'avait regardée étrangement. Je m'en voulus d'avoir dis cela. Maintenant, elle savait. Oui, elle avait déjà eu des doutes quand à ma virginité. Cependant, plus aucun ne _se _subsistait dans son regard. Non. Elle savait.

- **_T'en fais une tête, toi !_** s'enquit Ashley, prenant place près de moi.

- **_Je réfléchissais,_** l'informai-je, griffonnant sur mon cahier.

- **_Ouais… ben arrête ça ne te va pas du tout,_** sourit-elle simplement.

J'allais répliquer lorsque notre professeur d'histoire entra en scène. Or de question de rater mes partiels ! C'était beaucoup trop important pour moi. Je voulais absolument devenir costumière ou créatrice de mode. J'adorais les vêtements. J'en confectionnais sans cesse. Je partais de rien pour en faire un tout. Mais ça demandait du temps, des moyens et de la créativité. Et si pour l'instant les deux premiers me manquaient, le dernier ne me faisait pas défaut.

- **_Tu vas à la fête de Peter demain ?_** Questionna Ashley, assez discrètement.

Je haussai simplement les épaules. Je ne savais pas trop. Je n'avais pas encore proposé à Rob de m'accompagner. En fait, j'avais un peu peur de lui demander. Certes, nous étions ensemble. Mais, c'était encore tout nouveau.

Je me dirigeai vers mon casier, quand des bras encerclèrent ma taille. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser un hurlement, que la voix de mon visiteur me figea sur place.

- **_Bonjour Sarah ! _**

J'en avais la chair de poule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Stan était revenu. Je fermai les yeux, incapable de lui faire face.

- **_Bébé ?_** Chantonna-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- **_Arrête, Stan,_** le coupai-je, plus sèchement que nécessaire.

Stan me fit me retourner. Nous nous faisions face. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues. Cela déclencha des frissons très désagréables de la tête au pied.

- **_Sarah… Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ainsi ?_**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'énervai-je franchement.

Nous étions dans un lieu où il y avait beaucoup de passages. Tous, ou presque, connaissaient Stan. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

- **_Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment,_** lui fis-je comprendre.

- **_Ce soir ?_** demanda-t-il, étonné de mon comportement.

- **_Si tu veux. _**

Sur ces mots, je me dirigeai vers mon nouveau cours : dessin.

Dix neuf heures. Voilà, deux bonnes heures que je travaillais dans ma chambre sur ma nouvelle robe de soirée. Ce fut la sonnette de la maison qui me décida à abandonné pour aujourd'hui.

Je descendis au pas de course à la porte d'entrée. Là, ce trouvé le plus beau des garçons. Rob était devant moi. Un large, non, un immense sourire sur le visage. Dès que la porte fut assez ouverte, il me souleva de terre et me fit tournoyer. Je rigolai comme une folle, accrochée à son cou.

- **_Bonjour, mon ange,_** fini-t-il par murmurer à mon oreille.

Ses lèvres vinrent me percuter avec urgence. Il n'y avait rien de doux dans ce baiser, la séparation nous rendant aussi impatients l'un que l'autre. Une journée sans être ensemble était beaucoup trop dure pour nous.

- **_Voilà, pourquoi tu étais si froide,_** entendis-je Stan déclarer.

Je me séparai promptement de Rob pour faire face à mon ex-petit ami.

- **_Stan !_** lâchai-je simplement. **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_**

- **_Te parler. Mais, je vois que ce n'est pas le bon moment,_** dit-il les mâchoires, de plus en plus contractées.

- **_En effet,_** répliquais-je.

- **_Euh… j'ai un ami qui ne va pas tarder… si tu veux, je reviens plus tard,_** murmura Rob, mal à l'aise.

- **_Je… Reste,_** le supliai-je, dans un chuchotis.

D'une part, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec Stan en tête à tête, d'autre part, cela m'éviterait des complications avec mon petit ami.

- **_Tu me présentes ?_** Grinça Stan, nous interrompant dans notre contemplation.

- **_Robert Pattinson mon copain. Rob, voici Stan Walter. _**

Aucun ne dit mot. Aucune formule de politesse entre les deux hommes.

- **_Aucune maturité surtout_**, pensais-je. **_D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_** M'informai-je, auprès de Stan.

- **_Tu sors avec lui ?_** S'étonna-t-il.

- **_Oui,_** répondis-je simplement. **_Et cela ne te concerne en rien !_**

- **_Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de tes nouvelles ? _**

- **_C'est toi qui es parti vivre chez ta sœur…._** m'énervai-je.

- **_Parce que tu voulais plus de moi, _**se justifia-t-il.

- **_Non. Je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi… nuance. _**

Stan ne put trouver quoi répondre à cela. Nous savions tous les trois, que le vrai problème était là. Tellement de choses tournaient autour du sujet des relations sexuelles, que ça en devenait énervant.

**_Tu compte me virer de ta vie ?_** me demanda Stan baissant la tête.

- **_Non,_** m'écriai-je. **_Bien sur que non. Tu restes mon meilleur ami. C'est juste qu'il y a Rob aussi maintenant. _**

- **_Je comprends. Je veux juste pouvoir te parler comme avant. _**

- **_Je suis d'accord,_** murmura Rob près de moi. **_Tu peux continuer à le voir, si tu le veux._**

- **_Merci,_** lui glissai-je.

Stan n'avait rien perdu de la situation visiblement.

- **_Je ne vais pas me mettre entre vous deux. Tu me connais Sarah. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. _**

- **_Je sais, _**lui dis-je, alors que Rob et lui se serraient la main pour la première fois.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais pris ma décision. Je ne voulais pas aller à cette stupide fête. Bon choix, puisque Rob me demanda quelques minutes plus tard, par texto si je voulais sortir avec lui ce soir. Après l'avoir pratiquement supplié et harceler au téléphone, l'homme me donna notre destination. Un pub irlandais au nord de la ville. Je n'y étais encore jamais allé.

- **_Tu en es certain ?_** Demandai-je pour la dixième fois.

- **_Oui. Tu verras, il est génial ! _**

- **_Je n'en doute pas… mais, si lui ne me trouve pas géniale,_** m'affolai-je une fois de plus.

- **_Sarah !_** me réprimanda Robert, en poussant la porte du pub.

Nous avions rendez-vous avec le meilleur ami de Robert. Tom et lui se connaissaient depuis des années. Ils se considèrent même comme frères. Ce qui ne me dérangeait en aucun cas. Non ! Ce qui me dérangeait était les autres personnes qui se trouveraient avec Tom. L'une des ses sœurs par exemple, Elisabeth, dite Lizzie. Âgée de plus de deux ans de plus, ils étaient assez proches. Rob lui avait beaucoup parlé de moi. D'ailleurs, toute sa famille savait pour notre relation.

Rob prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne et me tira ainsi jusqu'à une table du fond. Une grande table avec une dizaine de personne.

- **_Bonjour, tout le monde, _**chantonna la voix de Rob, parmi le brouhaha contenu dans le pub.

- **_Ah, voici le plus beau, _**cria un type, tout en lui donnant directement une bière.

- **_Les gars, voici Sarah. _**

- **_Bonjour, _**fis-je timidement.

Tous me saluèrent, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Rob prit deux chaises de la table d'à côté, puis m'invita à m'installer.

- **_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_** me demanda, le même garçon qui avait interpelé mon Rob au tout début.

- **_Euh… une bière me va très bien. _**

- **_Va pour une bière, jolie Sarah. Au fait, je suis Tom. _**

- **_J'avais compris,_** lui répondis-je _avec_ un clin d'œil complice.

- **_Je l'aime bien !_** déclara-t-il, tout sourire à Rob.

- **_Ça tombe bien, moi aussi,_** murmura mon compagnon, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne savais plus trop où me mettre. Rob qui disait une telle chose, cela m'envoûtait. Par contre, les regards curieux de ses amis me paralysaient littéralement.

J'avais un _besoin de l'embrasser afin de me rassurer, d'être sûre que mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours. _ Là, devant tout le monde. Même devant le regard perçant de sa sœur. Surtout devant son regard ! Rob dut le comprendre, car il s'avança un peu plus vers moi et vint poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes.

**_Un peu de tenue,_** se scandalisa Tom, posant ma bière devant moi.

- **_Oh, crois-moi, ils se tiennent parfaitement bien,_** grimaça légèrement Lizzie.

- **Liz !** s'écria Rob, tendu.

Elle rigola, suivie de près par quelques autres. La grande majorité des présents nous regardait comme des bêtes de foire. L'une des amies de Rob attira plus mon attention. Elle nous regardait avec beaucoup plus d'insistance, mais surtout avec envie, jalousie et même de la haine. Ce qui me perturba profondément.

- **_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?_** demanda une autre fille sur ma gauche.

- **_Euh… presque un mois,_** souris-je en y repensant.

Rob posa sa main sur mon genou et d'une légère pression me recommanda d'être discrète. En clair, "ne lui parle pas de nous". C'était l'un de nos codes. Lorsque l'un d'entre nous pensait que nous étions sur un sujet glissant, nous devions l'avertir.

- **_Et comment vous êtes vous connus ?_** me demanda-t-elle très intéressée.

- **_Chez l'instructeur canin,_** lui dis-je essayant de garder mon sérieux.

Rob s'étouffa avec sa bière, tandis que Tom arquait un sourcil.

- **_L'instructeur canin ?_** Demanda stupéfaite la blonde décolorée.

- **_Oui… Tu sais dans ces centres qui t'aident à éduquer ton chien ! _**

Elle comprit que je me foutais d'elle et arrêta aussitôt avec ses questions. J'allais me retourner pour connaître l'expression de mon amoureux quand je vis de l'autre côté de la vitrine mes deux jumelles.

Elles me faisaient signe avec insistance. Je leur rendis leur salut avec un peu plus de retenue.

- **_Des amies à toi ? _**S'informa souriant Rob.

- **_Mes scandaleuses petites jumelles, _**lui fis-je comprendre.

Sa bouche devint un « o » parfait. Ce qui me fit rire grandement. En effet, je lui avais beaucoup parlé de mes folles d'amies. Il m'avait dit être pressé de les voir à l'œuvre. Le pauvre, il n'allait pas être déçu !

- **_Bonjour, ange de nos vies, _**hurla Ashley en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de me lever. Ce qui me déstabilisa et me fit basculer sur Rob.

- **_Ash', tu vas la tuer, _**rigola Kate.

Une rousse me lâcha pour laisser place à une autre. Kate me serra, elle aussi, fortement dans ses bras. Cependant, elle fit un geste inattendue. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou. C'était bien la première fois, qu'elle réalisait ce geste. Je pus sentir Rob se tendre, alors qu'il me maintenait toujours par la taille.

- **_Kate ? _**Couinai-je.

Elle me relâcha promptement. Ashley vint lui prendre le bras aussitôt.

- **_D'accord. Kate, Ash' voici Rob. Rob, mes scandaleuses jumelles. _**

Rob se leva et leur fit la bise à chacune.

- **_Enchanté ! _**leur dit-il en reprenant place.

Je pouvais voir dans sa façon de se comporter, qu'il n'était plus du tout enchanté. Bien au contraire, il était légèrement énervé maintenant.

- **_Dehors !_** fis-je à mes deux amies.

- **_Sarah, _**riposta Rob.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer et sortis avec mes amies. Je savais quoi faire.

- **_D'accord. _**Je fis face à Kate et Ashley. La première baissa la tête aussitôt. **_Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? _**questionnais-je, assez calmement.

Sans que je m'y attende, les deux filles me serraient tout contre elles.

- **_On ne veut pas te perdre,_** pleurnicha Kate, me transperçant le cœur.

- **_Kate ! Je ne vais pas partir. _**

- **_Tu parles que de lui,_** chuchota Ashley difficilement. **_Il prend de plus en plus de place. _**

- **_Je suis désolée, les filles. Je ne voulais pas. _**

J'avais la gorge serrée par les larmes. J'avais mal au cœur également. Les filles se calmèrent petit à petit, ce qui me rassura.

- **_Les filles, je ne peux pas choisir entre mes deux amies, mes sœurs et l'homme que j'aime,_** chuchotai-je à voix rauque, tout en m'extirpant de leurs bras.

- **_On ne te demande pas de choisir,_** me contra Ashley.

- **_Tant mieux,_** leur dis-je simplement. **_Dans ce cas, à demain au lycée. _**

Sans leur laisser le temps d'en dire plus, je les embrassai chacune sur la joue et rentrai dans le pub.

Rob discutait vivement avec sa sœur et Tom. Je ne voulais pas les déranger, alors je me rendis au bar. Là, le barman m'accosta directement.

- **_Que puis-je pour une belle demoiselle ? _**

Il joua avec ses sourcils quelques secondes, puis perdit toute envie de jouer et de sourire. En effet, Tom était arrivé derrière moi.

- **_Un soda, _**sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- **_Tout de suite, _**répondit le barman totalement dépité.

- **_On s'inquiétait pour toi, _**m'informa Tom tristement. **_Rob a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais._**

- **_Je vais bien. Mais, merci quand même, _**fis-je avec un grand sourire pour l'inviter à changer de sujet.

- **_Tu sais, j'ai jamais vu Rob aussi… amoureux,_** finit-il par chuchoter, comme pour marquer son assentiment. **_Et je suis content de te connaître._**

- **_Je… je suis contente aussi,_** bafouillai-je.

Je n'étais pas très douée pour faire des compliments encore moins à des personnes presque inconnues. Et puis, ne venait-il pas de dire que Rob était amoureux de moi ?

- **_Je crois que nous devrions retourner voir notre ami… Il commence à devenir grincheux,_** rigola-t-il.

En effet, à la table, Rob envoyait bouler pas mal de monde, tout en jetant des regards dans notre direction. Le barman arriva avec mon soda et me l'offrit.

- **_Merci,_** fis-je dans un petit sourire.

Tom, lui, n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de comportement et le fit comprendre au barman. Je l'ai laissé se prendre la tête avec lui et suis retournée auprès de mon amour. Dès que je fus assise, il s'empara de mes mains et les porta à ses lèvres si fines.

- **_Tout va bien ! _**murmurai-je, alors qu'il m'attirait contre lui.

Rob ne dit mot, il se contenta simplement de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au début, ce fut doux, lent, pour devenir fiévreux. Ce fut seulement le raclement de gorge de sa sœur qui nous décolla l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup rigolait de notre empressement, de notre folie. Mais, certains nous regardaient avec jalousie et colère. Je devrais en parler avec mon Rob.

Le réveille du lendemain, fut atroce. Je devais pourtant faire bonne figure devant ma génitrice. Sinon, plus de sortie de ce genre durant un petit moment. Arrivée au lycée légèrement en retard, je me dirigeais vers mon cours espérant ne croisé personnes susceptible de discuter avant le début du programme scolaire.

- **_Salut les filles ! _**

Les jumelles m'attendaient sagement devant notre salle de classe.

- **_Passé une bonne fin de soirée ?_** M'enquis-je rapidement, déposant un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues.

- **_Oui et toi ?_** Sourit Ashley, comprenant parfaitement que tout était oublié.

- **_Génial,_** chantonnai-je. **_Qu'avez-vous fait ?_**

- **_Cinéma,_** grimaça Kate, prenant mon bras droit.

Sa sœur fit de même avec le gauche. Nous nous rendîmes ainsi, jusqu'au fond de la salle sous le regard envieux de certaines personnes. Hommes comme femmes. Nous étions très bien situées dans la hiérarchie sociale du lycée. Moi grâce à mes deux amies. Ashley était capitaine des pom-poms girls et Kate joueuse de volley-ball.

Le professeur d'anglais entra dans la salle tout sourire. À ses basques… Stan.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_** Cracha Kate pas le moins du monde discrètement.

Stan se contenta de sourire dans notre direction. À ce moment précis, j'avais un gout amer dans la bouche. Si Stan était revenu ce n'était que pour une chose. Et cette chose, n'était autre que moi. J'en connais un qui ne va pas du tout apprécier ce soir. Stan ne devait pas resté, encore moins venir étudiait ici. Il m'avait mentit. Encore une fois !


	3. Chapter 3

**_**Chapitre corriger**_**

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

**Jolie moue.**

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Rob me regardait les yeux exorbités, la bouche semi-ouverte. À cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un poisson qu'au type hyper sexy qui m'avait attirée dans le jardin.

- **_Rob ?_** m'alarmai-je, le voyant devenir un peu rouge.

- **_Quand tu dis dans ta classe ? Tu veux dire… dans ton lycée ?_** s'enquit-il vivement.

- **_Euh… oui. Mais, dans la même classe aussi. _**

- **_Comme le voir tous les jours ?_** s'irrita-t-il.

Il avait visiblement du mal à s'y faire.

- **_Ouais ! _**murmurai-je, détournant le regard.

Je savais avant de venir le voir, que toute cette histoire allait mal finir. Je commençais à le connaitre, c'était à prévoir. Pourtant, mieux valait le lui dire tout de suite que de reporter la conversation et le voir énervé davantage.

- **_Change d'école, _**lâcha-t-il, au bout d'un court moment.

Je le regardai stupéfaite une seconde avant d'exploser de rire. Il m'examina comme choqué. J'essayais de me reprendre, mais c'était difficile. Il était adorablement jaloux ! Cela prouvait qu'il m'aimait, un peu. Qu'il avait peur de me perdre.

- **_Je ne rigole pas Sarah ! Je ne veux pas que tu retournes dans cette école. Pas avec ce psychopathe ! _**

- **_Rob ! _**l'arrêtai-je.

- **_Quoi ? Il nous a complètement manipulés. « Tu me connais Sarah. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type » cita-t-il en reprenant ses paroles. _**

Rob essayait d'imiter Stan, ce qui me refroidit. Je me rappelais l'avoir entendu dire ce genre de chose. Qu'il ne se mettrait jamais entre Rob et moi. Or, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire. Je le savais pertinemment maintenant. Une larme vint s'écraser sur ma joue. Le traitre, pensai-je.

- **_Sarah ! Pardon ! _**chuchota Rob, en me serrant tendrement contre lui.

- **_Je ne peux pas changer d'école. Y a des cours de couture et de dessin avancé !_**

- **_Je sais, _**riposta Rob, mal à l'aise. **_Mais, je veux plus que tu lui parles. Que tu restes seule avec lui. Il semble être capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Tu crois pouvoir faire ça ? _**s'enquit-il inquiet.

- **_Oui. De toute façon, je n'en ai plus du tout envie, _**le rassurai-je.****

Rob me sourit tristement, avant de m'embrasser sur la bouche doucement. Il prenait un temps infini pour me montrer son amour. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il allait lentement, savourant chaque instant et j'aimais ça.

- **_Je crois que les jumelles ne sont pas ravies non plus,_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Vraiment ?_** 'étonna Rob. **_Pourtant, elles l'aimaient bien avant !_**

En effet, les filles étaient au petit soin pour mon meilleur ami. Nous étions quatre, contre tous. Nous étions forts.

- **_Oui. mais, quand il est parti… Il m'a plus ou moins meurtrie. Les filles ne le portent plus trop dans leurs cœurs,_** souris-je essayant de détendre la situation.

- **_Ouais… ben, tes jumelles ne sont pas des saintes non plus,_** lâcha-t-il un peu trop sérieusement.

- **_Rob ! Kate regrette vraiment son comportement. Je crois que nous devrions tourner la page. _**

- **_Jusqu'au prochain chapitre tu veux dire ?_** sourit-il.

Je lui tapais furtivement l'épaule, alors qu'il rigolait.

- **_Non, sérieux Sarah. La prochaine fois, elle te roule un patin. _**

- **_La ferme Pattinson ! _**

- **_Ou quoi ?_** s'enquit-il un peu trop vivement.

- **_Bobby ! Ne me cherche pas ! _**

Je venais d'utiliser son surnom. Celui que Tom lui avait trouvé plus jeune. Rob me regarda comme choqué et je mis ma main sur ma bouche surprise de mes paroles. J'avais voulu le taquiner, mais j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?_** _murmura-t-il alors qu'un sourire espiègle naissait sur ses lèvres_.

- **_Rien,_** murmurai-je, sentant le vent tourner.

- **_Redis-le, _**souffla-t-il dans mon cou.****

- **_Non,_** m'écriai-je, alors qu'il me chatouillait gentiment.

- **_Sarah, je t'en prie. Répète. _**

Il me regarda _jouant de son regard comme un chiot quémandant une caresse_. Comment résister.

- **_Bobby. Ça te va bien. Non ? _**

Je lui fis un petit sourire et il m'en rendit un grand.

- **_Tu sais que mes sœurs m'appelaient comme ça petit,_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Vraiment ?_**

- **_Oui. Tom leurs a appris et quand je leur tapais trop sur le système, elles lâchaient un « Bobby » du fond de la gorge. C'était effrayant. Mais, toi… c'est super sexy, chuchota-t-il tout en promenant ses lèvres sur ma joue._**

Puis, Rob il me souleva le menton avec une grande douceur pour me donner un baiser torride. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle lorsqu'il daigna enfin me relâcher.

Le lendemain matin, je me rendis en classe sans grand enthousiasme. Rob m'avait une fois de plus supplié de ne pas me rentre en dessin. Toute la journée, à chaque heure. Grâce au ciel, son forfait de téléphone était illimité. J'imaginais la grimace de sa mère en voyant la monstrueuse note de téléphone, sinon. Le cours de dessin était le plus important pour moi. Celui de mes dons que je devais développer de façon optimale.

- **_Bonjour, bébé ! _**murmura Stan près de mon oreille.

Je soufflai assez fortement pour lui montrer mon ennui. Dés les premières minutes, je lui avais montré mon mécontentement. Il m'avait souris, victorieux, et me cherchait des noises. Ça avait été ainsi toute cette maudite journée. Des « salut bébé » ou « mon amour »… ça commençait à m'énerver sérieusement.

Je pris place au fond de la salle. Les jumelles étaient déjà installées, l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles maugréaient sans cesse contre Stan. Ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. Le pauvre, ne comprenait pas leur rancœur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que les jumelles étaient devenues comme des sœurs de cœur pour moi. Nous étions beaucoup plus proches qu'il y a un an.

- **_Tu compte m'éviter encore longtemps comme ça ? _**demanda-t-il, tout en se postant devant mon bureau.

- **_Euh… oui, _**souris-je laissant poindre une note de fierté dans ma voix pour être parvenue à l'exaspérer à ce point.

- **_Tu disais vouloir me voir et me parler comme avant. _**

- **_Oui, _**grimaçais-je, **_mais c'était avant que tu ne te décides à me remettre au menu de tes envies !_**.

- **_Alors, d'où vient ce changement de comportement. C'est ton crétin de petit ami qui…_**

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, car ma main venait de violement percuter sa joue. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris. Mais le simple fait de l'avoir entendu insulter Rob m'avait électrisé.

Tout le monde nous regardait. Le professeur ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

- **_Sarah, _**couina Stan, les yeux embués d'eau.

- **_Désolée,_** soufflais-je tristement. **_C'est_** **_fini Stan. Tout est fini. _**

J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais, une chose encore plus puissante venait de m'envahir. Je devais voir Rob tout de suite. J'en avais un besoin viscéral que je ne l'expliquais pas.

- **_Sarah… Sortez de ma classe ! _**entendis-je prononcer la voix mélancolique de notre professeur.

Visiblement, je l'avais déçu. J'étais pourtant sa meilleure élève avant cet incident. Il me laissait même utiliser mon mp3 dans ce grand projet.

- **_Excusez-moi monsieur. _**

Je me levais difficilement et sortis du cours, alors que celui-ci allait simplement commencer. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avais-je pu frapper Stan ? Mon Stan. Je l'avais tellement aimé.

Je marchais vers le centre ville, quand une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

- **_Que fait une jolie fille, au bord de la route ?_** entendis-je depuis la place du passager.

J'accélérai le pas pour m'éloigner du véhicule, lorsqu'on me héla une nouvelle fois.

- **_Sarah !_** entendis-je ricaner. **_N'aie pas peur, c'est moi. _**

Cette voix ne m'était pas totalement inconnue. Je tournai précipitamment pour voir un type aux cheveux blonds bouclés côté passager et Tom au volant.

- **_Tom,_** m'écriai-je assez joyeuse. **_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de te voir ici ! _**souriais-je de bonheur.

- **_Monte crapule,_** continua t-il, toujours mort de rire.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et montai à l'arrière du véhicule.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_** s'enquit-il, au bout d'un moment.

Je relevai un peu la tête pour le voir me jeter des petits coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur central.

- **_Je me suis fait virer de cours,_** fis-je simplement.

- **_Toi ?_** se moqua-t-il une fois de plus.

- **_Arrête de rire,_** hurlai-je. **_Ma mère va me tuer,_** finis-je d'une voix éteinte en réalisant maintenant, l'ampleur des dégâts.

- **_Sérieux ? Tu t'es vraiment fait virer ? _**

- **_Oui, _**miaulai-je, pitoyablement.

Il ne dit mot. Mais, je voyais le choc et l'étonnement passer dans ses yeux.

- **_Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à Rob ?_** demandai-je timidement.

- **_Nous y serons dans quelques secondes,_** dit-il, haussant les épaules.

- **_Merci. _**

En effet, une où deux minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant la Barnes Académie.

- **_Vous étudiez ici ?_** interrogeai-je stupéfaite.

Le bâtiment était splendide et surtout immense.

- **_Oui. Je suis en cours de théâtre avec ton amoureux. Et Matt est batteur. _**

Je hochai un peu la tête incrédule.

- **_Tiens voilà ton jules… et ses harpies ! _**finit-il par dire en grimaçant.

Je suivis son regard et vis mon homme sortir par la porte central et se diriger vers nous tête basse. A ses basques plusieurs filles. Des blondes, des brunes, des petites, des grandes… de tout les styles et de tous les genres regroupées autour d'une seule personne. L'homme que j'aimais.

Je le vis presser le pas. Avant, qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je sortis de la voiture. Rob s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi, la bouche à demi ouverte.

- **_Bonjour !_** lui dis-je, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- **_Sarah ?_** s'étonna-t-il.

Puis, sans que je le réalise, Rob m'avait plaquée contre la voiture et m'embrassait avec voracité. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était tellement intense que j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Malheureusement, nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle. Je détachais mes lèvres avec délicatesse. Rob grogna de mécontentement serrant davantage mon corps au sien. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec tendresse. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Simple, doux, léger. Rien avoir avec celui échangé quelques instants plus tôt.

Rob frotta l'extrémité de son nez au mien. Je souris face à ce geste. C'était adorable et très agréable.

- **_Je t'ai manqué ?_** demandai-je doucement, agrippant son cou.

- **_Plus que de raison,_** chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. **_Qui dois-je remercier pour ce pur moment de sérénité ?_** s'enquit-il, un immense sourire sur sa frimousse d'ange.

- **_Moi ! _**chantonna Tom. Je l'avais pas vu, ni entendu sortir de la voiture.

- **_Tu es un dieu,_** hurla Rob à son attention.

Ce qui nous fit tous rire. Plusieurs chuchotis se firent entendre près de nous. En effet, nous étions devenus, bien malgré nous, le centre d'intérêt des étudiants de la Barnes Académies.

Rob se glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture et me tira sur le siège arrière. Une fois que Tom eu démarré, je sentis Rob complètement se détendre.

- **_Y en a qui vont vouloir ta peau, Sarah !_** ricana Tom, en me fixant dans le rétroviseur.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'interloquai-je.

- **_Rob a un fan club,_** lâcha de but en blanc Matt, se retenant de rire.

Rob grogna près de mon oreille, ce qui m'envoya des frissons de plaisir et d'angoisses mélangés dans tout le corps. Principalement, au niveau de l'estomac, un peu comme dans ces manèges à sensation.

- **_Un fan club ?_** demandais-je surprise.

- **_Non,_** **_ce sont juste_** **_des filles complètement siphonnées, qui veulent me foutre dans leur lit._** m'expliqua-t-il gentiment. **_T'as rien à craindre, _**continua t-il, en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

- **_Ben voyons !_** fis-je en roulant des yeux.

- **_Sinon, comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici ?_**

Rob me regarda avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Comment voulez-vous mentir à un type pareil ? Tout bonnement impossible.

- **_Je me suis fait renvoyer de cours !_** avouai-je, alors que les deux de devant, nous écoutaient avec insistance.

- **_Toi ?_** **_Renvoyée ?_** répéta-t-il incrédule.

Je tournai mon visage vers le paysage pour ne pas le voir me ridiculiser. Pourquoi personne ne me pensait capable de telle chose ? J'étais normale, pas une intello coincée.

- **_D'accord. Excuse-moi, princesse. Juste… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? _**

Je me retournai pour le voir m'analyser consciencieusement. C'était le moment ou jamais.

- **_J'ai passé ces dernières heures à fuir Stan comme la peste, _**murmurai-je.

Rob fronça les sourcils à les faire pratiquement se rejoindre.

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Et… en dessin, il a une fois de plus voulu me parler… _**

- **_Et ? _**continua Rob, impatient.

- **_Il t'a insulté…_**_ **je l'ai giflé. Devant la classe entière.** _

Rob me regarda les yeux écarquillés, alors que Tom se garait sur l'un des parkings du centre ville.

- **_Tu l'as giflé ?_** reprit Rob tout sourire.

- **_Oui. Pour toi !_** précisai-je. **_Ma mère va me tuer_.** maugréai-je_, _alors que tous rigolaient de mon malheur.

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas à plaindre tant que ça. J'avais trouvé l'amour dans tout ce foutoir monstrueux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement, main dans la main vers notre quartier. Depuis le parking où Tom nous avait déposés le trajet prenait une dizaine de minutes.

- **_Ne fais pas cette tête !_** me réprimanda Rob, pour la deuxième fois.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?_** fis-je innocemment. **_Elle n'est pas belle !_** le provoquai-je, espiègle.

- **_Sarah, je dois rejoindre ma famille._** m'expliqua-t-il un peu sur ses gardes. **_Je suis désolé._**

- **_D'accord. _**

Vu que nous étions parvenu jusque chez lui, je le plantai là, au beau milieu de son jardin et m'élançai à grand pas vers ma maison. Rob était toujours immobile, tandis que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. J'avais gagné une bataille dans ma relation avec lui, mais une véritable guerre m'attendait dans le salon.

- **_Sarah, poses tes fesses sur ce divan,_** attaqua un peu trop calmement, mon père déjà installé près de ma mère.

Je pris place timidement en face d'eux deux. Ça n'allait pas être un dialogue courtois.

- **_Ton professeur de dessin a appelé. Tu as frappé un élève dans sa classe. Il t'a virée. Tu es partie du lycée sans autorisation. Que plaides-tu ? _**

- **_Coupable !_** lâchais-je, en baissant la tête.

Voilà, comment mon père réagissait le plus souvent. Comme à l'an quarante. Vivre ou mourir. Pas de milieu pour cet homme droit comme la loi.

- **_Andrew, calme-toi !_** l'apaisa maman, voyant mon mal être. **_Chérie,_** continua-t-elle à mon attention, **_que s'est-il passé ?_**

- **_Je… Stan est revenu au lycée,_** murmurais-je.

Silence glacial dans la pièce suite à mon annonce.

- **_Il m'a dit des choses pas vraiment… gentilles !_** grimaçais-je. **_Je l'ai giflé en salle de dessin. Je ne voulais pas, ma main a réagi plus vite que mon cerveau,_** terminai-je, les larmes roulant silencieusement sur mes joues.

- **_Princesse,_** murmura maman, en me prenant dans l'étau de ses bras. **_Pourquoi, nous avoir rien dit ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas. _**

- **_D'accord. Et où étais-tu le reste de la journée ?_** questionna papa, un peu plus en douceur.

- **_Avec des amis. _**

- **_Avec le voisin, tu veux dire ?_** poursuit papa, _essayant de rester calme. _tentant de conserver son calme car sous cette apparente sérénité, ça bouillonnait dur !.

- **_Oui. Lui et d'autres personnes. J'ai rien fait de mal. Nous sommes allés dans un bar. Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool, juste un café, _**ajoutais-je voyant mon paternel devenir rouge.**_ J'ai même fait mes devoirs pour la semaine,_** continuais-je, voulant faire bonne figure.

- **_Très bien. Monte dans ta chambre, nous t'appellerons pour le diner,_** chuchota maman à mon oreille.

Elle posa un doux baiser sur mon front et me laissa m'extraire de ses bras. Ouais, ce n'était pas gagner cette histoire.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

Elle venait de me laisser au milieu de mon jardin. Elle venait vraiment de le faire. Moi, Robert Pattinson, qui avait toutes les filles qui se collaient à moi comme de la glue. Elles essayaient d'attirer mon attention par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Elles me voulaient toutes ou presque. Pourtant, cette fille dont j'étais éperdument amoureux, ma petite amie, venait de me planter au milieu de mon jardin dans une moue formidable ! Son petit visage de femme en devenir était tout aussi sexy que ses formes. Elle me désirait, je pouvais le sentir par tous les pores de sa peau. Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Pourtant, elle était partie. Elle m'avait planté là, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle désirait : ma présence.

Elle remettait chaque jour ma vie, mon attitude, mes choix en questions. Sarah était à la fois la pire des emmerdeuses et la meilleure surprise qui se soit glissée dans ma vie.

- **_Tu fais quoi ?_** entendis-je Vic' demander, un sourire dans la voix.

Je bougeai enfin, pour me retourner vers ma grande sœur.

- **_Pourquoi, tout parait toujours si compliqué ?_** murmurai-je, en la rejoignant en quelques enjambées.

- **_La vie, frérot. Rien n'est simple dans la vie,_** dit-elle, un peu trop tristement à mon goût.

Nous restâmes là, l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger d'autres mots. C'était pourtant facile et simple avec Victoria.

- **_Tu sais… J'aimais bien l'autre,_** chuchota-t-elle timidement.

- **_L'autre ? Jade ?_** m'alarmai-je, comprenant le sens de sa phrase.

- **_Ouais. Jade. Elle était plutôt sympa. _**

- **_C'était une garce hypocrite,_** m'écriais-je, un peu trop fort. **_T'es folle._** Lui dis-je essayant de la contourner pour rentrer dans notre nouvelle demeure.

- **_Ce que j'essaye de te dire… c'est que Sarah semble différente. _**

- **_Différente ? Tu ne l'aimes pas en gros, _**m'énervai-je.

- **_Je ne la connais pas forcément, mais j'ai eu le loisir de vous regarder tous les deux par la fenêtre. Cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi. _**

- **_Parce qu'elle n'est pas superficielle ? Parce qu'elle n'a pas un corps de mannequin ou parce qu'elle ne porte pas du Dior ! _**finis-je par crier hors de moi.

De quel droit ma sœur critiquait la femme dont j'étais dingue. C'était bien la première fois que Vic' s'occupait de ma vie sentimentale. Peut-être parce que cette fois tout était différent. Parce que Sarah était la bonne personne. À cet instant, je regrettais d'avoir renvoyé Sarah chez elle. Je la voulais… plus que tout.

- **_Je suis désolée,_** chuchota ma sœur, mal à l'aise**_. Je veux juste te protéger. T'es mon petit frère._**

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi,_** crachai-je, un peu trop durement**_. Pas si pour me protéger tu dois me séparer de celle que j'aime !. _**

Voilà, je lui avais dit clairement les choses. Je rentrai à la maison sans rien ajouter d'autre. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Le lendemain, après une nuit quasi-blanche à ressasser mes idées noires, à me faire des films sur les intentions plus ou moins honnêtes de ma famille, je rejoignis mon pote.

- **_Salut mec ! _**

Je tapai dans la main que Tom me tendait. Tom, mon meilleur ami. Celui sur qui je pouvais toujours compter. Il avait toujours des idées tordues, mais on rigolait bien ensemble. Nous étions complémentaires.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_** demanda-t-il, alors que nous prenions place sur l'un des bancs à l'arrière de la Barnes Académies.

Le seul endroit où nous pouvions fumer en toute tranquillité. Du moins, personne ne venait y foutre son nez… sauf, les étudiants. C'était notre havre de paix.

- **_Ma sœur casse du sucre sur le dos de Sarah,_** grimaçai-je, en allumant une cigarette.

- **_Laisse-moi deviner … Victoria !_** sourit-il, déjà sûr de lui.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant sa réponse. Il rigola franchement avant de continuer.

- **_Ta sœur ne supporte jamais tes petites amies. _**

- **_Elle m'a dit avoir aimé Jade !_** m'exclamais-je irrité.

- **_N'importe quoi ! Elle a dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser et surtout pour t'éloigner de jolie Sarah. _**

- **_Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?_** quémandai-je incertain.

- **_Ecoute. Vic' a de gros problème avec le sexe opposé. Elle a mal vécu toutes ses relations. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te dirait : « Rob, épouse-la ». _**

- **_Non,_** convins-je avec une grimace.**_ Ces mots ne font décidément pas partis de son vocabulaire._**

- **_Elle s'y fera,_** déclara calmement Tom. **_Sinon, évite les démonstrations d'affection devant ta famille. _**

- **_Au fait, Sarah m'a invité à une soirée d'un de ses amis… tu veux venir ? _**

- **_Un ami ?_** demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil. **_Garçon ?_**

- **_Oui,_** soufflais-je déjà certain de la suite des événements.

- **_Elle a beaucoup d'amis garçons,_** sourit-il.

- **_Et moi beaucoup d'admiratrices. Ça équilibre les choses. _**

- **_Tu parles. Je dirais plutôt des harpies. _**

C'était reparti. Tom et ses furies. Faut dire qu'elles essayaient de m'approcher en se le mettant dans la poche. Ce qui l'irritait considérablement. Et je pouvais tout à fait le comprendre.

Le soir arriva vite. Je pris ma guitare et alla prendre place à mon nouveau lieux de prédilection. Notre jardin.

- **_Je peux m'asseoir ?_** demanda Sarah timidement, en montrant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du hamac.

C'était pas bon signe. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre près de moi, dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? La veille au soir, je l'avais certes déçue, mais de la à me soumettre à une telle torture.

- **_Je t'en prie._**

Elle prit place lentement. Nous étions là, l'un près de l'autre, mais tellement loin. Tous les deux le regard fixé vers le ciel étoilé. Il faisait très chaud. Le mois de juin venait tout juste de débuter. Dans quelques jours, ma princesse allait passer ses examens.

- **_Tu ne joues pas de la guitare ce soir ? _**l'entendis-je dire doucement.

- **_Je n'ai pas trop le moral, _**répondis-je simplement.

Elle ne renchérit pas, ce qui me surprit. D'habitude, elle me taquinait, cherchait à me sortir les vers du nez. Ce soir, rien. Le néant.

- **_Dis ce que tu as à me dire !_** lâchai-je de but en blanc.

J'étais inquiet de son lourd silence. Je n'y étais pas habitué. Elle tourna enfin son doux visage vers moi. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

- **_J'ai eu droit à une longue discussion avec mes parents. _**

- **_Au sujet des causes de ton renvoi ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Résultat ? _**demandai-je, le cœur battant vite.

- **_Je suis plus ou moins punie. _**

Je ne dis mot et la laissai enchainer. J'avais un peu peur de la suite des événements.

- **_Après l'école, je rentre directement. Jusqu'à la fin des examens, plus de sortie. _**

- **_Et nous ?_** questionnai-je tristement.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.

- **_Sarah ?_** maugréai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- **_On peut continuer nos moments nocturnes,_** souffla-t-elle rapidement. **_Mais, tu ne peux pas venir à la maison,_** _continua-t-elle, me voyant sourire grandement_.

- **_Pourquoi ?_**

- **_Ils pensent que tout ceci est en rapport avec toi. _**

- **_Ils ont plus ou moins raison !_** lui rétorquai-je.

Je ne la voulais pas dans l'entourage de Stan. Après, la gifle je n'y étais pour rien.

- **_Alors, pourquoi cette distance entre nous ? _**m'enquis-je, incertain de vouloir connaître la raison.

- **_Juste pour te faire peur, _**se moqua-t-elle, se levant de son siège pour venir s'installer sur mes genoux.

- **_T'es une mauvaise fille ! _**

Je pouvais enfin relâcher ma respiration. Cette fille était démoniaque.

- **_Je sais, _**rit-elle à gorge déployée.

- **_Tu m'as fait peur, _**avouai-je simplement, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- **_Désolée !_** murmura-t-elle près de mon oreille.

Inconsciemment, ma tête se leva en direction de la fenêtre nocturne de Victoria. Je l'ai fixée assez longtemps pour voir une forme et le rideau bouger. Ma sœur nous espionnait encore.


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Chapitre corriger**_**

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Premières désillusions.**

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Le soleil brillait fortement, comme depuis ses deux derniers jours. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. C'était l'anniversaire de mon Rob. Nous étions le treize mai. J'avais hâte de lui donner mon cadeau. Je repoussais sauvagement le drap de dessus moi et sauta hors du lit, avec beaucoup d'entrain. Ma mère et mon frère étaient déjà à la table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Papa avait déjà du partir depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

_**Bonjour, chérie.**_ M'accueillis maman, toute souriante.

Je lui rendis son sourire bienveillant, puis alla l'embrasser sur la joue. Nous avions toujours eu de très bonne relation. Mais, depuis ma rupture d'avec Stan les choses se sont tendu. Je lui cachais des choses, elle le savait.

Nathan se contenta d'hocher la tête en ma direction.

_**Que vas-tu porter ce soir ?**_ Demanda maman, buvant une gorgée de son café.

_**La robe qu'on a achetée y a trois mois.**_ Souris-je, en pensant à cette sublime robe.

_**Euh… celle avec les dentelles ?**_ Demanda maman avec appréhension.

_**Oui.**_ Répondis-je décontracté.

Personne ne ruinerais cette journée encore moi ma mère trop conventionnel. Certes, la robe était moulante et très fine, mais pourquoi me l'avoir acheté dans ce cas ?

Elle ne dit rien jusqu'à l'heure de nous séparer. Plus beaucoup avant le début des épreuves. En fait, seulement deux maudites semaines. Certes, les plus longues de ma vie. Rob devrait partir pour des castings au début du mois de juin. Et moi ? Je resterais certainement à Londres.

_**Bonjour !**_ S'enthousiasma Kate, en me voyant débarquer en Mathématique.

_**Bonjour, belle demoiselle.**_ Souris-je.

_**Tu es plus heureuse que d'habitude.**_ Remarqua sans grande difficulté Ashley. _**Ton jules joue à touche culotte ? **_

_**Hey !**_ Protestais-je littéralement, alors que les deux sœurs rigolaient à plein poumon. _**Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi.**_ Me scandalisais-je faussement.

_**Désolé.**_ Répondirent-elles, en un synchronisme parfait.

En fait, nous savions qu'aucune de nous n'étions désolé. Hors, c'était vrai pour une seule chose. Je n'aimais pas parler de ma vie sexuelle. Je trouvais cela trop intime. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce que mes amies faisaient avec leurs conquêtes, homme et femme comprise.

Le cours débuta, mais ne fut écouté que d'une seule oreille. J'avais tellement hâte d'être à ce soir. Rob me manquait déjà tellement. J'avais du mal à croire que nous devrions être séparés pendant deux long mois.

A la pause déjeuner, je vis Stan installait à la table des basketteurs. Eric et Dick. Deux super stars du sport lycéen. Dans quelques années, ce seraient les grandes vedettes des stades. Mais, pour le moment ils n'étaient que deux grandes quiches à l'égo surdimensionné. Stan quand à lui, m'évitait soigneusement, ce qui me fit un pincement au cœur. Après tout, j'avais voulu cette situation.

_**Fait attention, il pourrait croire que tu le lorgne. **_Rigola Ashley à mon oreille.

_**La ferme !**_ Râlais-je, pour la sixième fois de la journée.

En effet, ma journée n'était plus tout aussi belle que ce matin. J'avais envoyé des messages à mon homme, mais toujours pas de nouvelle de lui. Normalement, il devait passer cette journée avec Tom et des amis à lui. Le soir, après ses cours, Rob devait passer chez moi pour que je puisse lui offrir son cadeau. Ensuite, nous étions sensé rejoindre sa famille pour diner au restaurant. Le problème, c'est que Robert devait me confirmer ça.

_**Ne fait pas cette tête. Ses projets doivent lui prendre beaucoup de temps. **_

_**Ouais… **_Souris-je résigné.

Ashley avait sans doute raison. Je me faisais beaucoup trop de souci pour rien.

Les minutes devenaient des heures et des heures devenaient une vraie torture pour ma pauvre petite personne. Tout le monde était à cran. Faut dire que je tapais sur le système à tout le monde.

J'étais habillée, coiffée. J'attendais sagement dans le salon que monsieur Pattinson montre son bout du nez. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir face à lui. Allais-je crier ? Le supplier de m'expliquer ? Mais à la place, j'avais le vide. Plus d'une heure qu'il devait être là.

_**Chérie du devrait essayer de l'appeler une fois encore. **_

_**Non.**_ Pleurnichais-je. _**Il ne viendra pas.**_

Ma mère me regarda tristement. J'avais l'impression de faire un bon en arrière. Stan se comportait toujours ainsi. Il me faisait poiroter comme une folle. Mais, Rob n'était pas Stan. Il était toujours attentionné avec moi. Il m'avait dit m'aimer. Ce n'était pas ce genre de relation entre nous.

_**Je crois que les voisins rendre !**_ Chuchota papa, réinstallant délicatement le rideau du salon.

Rentre ? Donc, ils étaient sortis sans moi ? Mon cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie. Lui arracher les yeux. Non. Ce dont j'avais vraiment envie c'était de reprendre mon cadeau. Je me sentais trop, beaucoup trop ridicule maintenant.

En effet, j'avais déposé son cadeau d'anniversaire sur notre hamac. Le seul endroit où je voulais être maintenant.

Je montais les escaliers lentement, sans accorder le moindre mot à ma famille, quand la sonnette d'entrée retenti. Cela ne pouvait-être que lui. Celui qui m'avait oublié.

_**Je suis endormi.**_ Chuchotais-je à ma mère.

Cette dernière comprit et ouvra la porte. J'eus juste le temps de m'accroupir pour voir Rob le visage fermé en costard, cravate. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux avait été un peu plus coiffés. Son regard était pénétrant.

_**Bonsoir. Je sais qu'il est très tard. Mais… pourrais-je voir Sarah, un instant. **_

_**Euh… je crois qu'elle dort.**_ Répondit mal à l'aise ma mère.

_**D'accord. En clair, elle ne veut pas me parler.**_ Rigola tristement mon ange, en passant sa main sur son visage.

_**Désolé.**_ Lâcha maman. _**Essayait demain. **_

_**Oui. Bonne nuit, madame. **_

Maman, ferma la porte sur Rob et me lança un regard de déception.

_**Ne me regarde pas comme ça !**_ Lui fis-je sur mes gardes. _**C'est lui qui m'a oublié.**_

_**Il a peut-être une bonne excuse. **_

_**Ouais… ben voyons.**_ Ricanais-je, en colère.

Je montais dans ma chambre et me jeta sur mon lit. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage. Tout ce passé tellement bien. Pourquoi les choses changent ? Je l'aimais tellement.

Ce fut la musique de Kings Of Leon – Sex On Fire, qui m'électrisa. Robert essayait de m'appeler. J'avais changé sa musique pour celle-ci. C'était notre chanson favorite du moment. Je voulais répondre, mais je voulais lui montrer le mal que cela faisait d'ignorer l'autre. A la guerre comme à la guerre.

Puis, ce fut mon ordinateur qu'il retenti. La musique des Sugababes – get Sexy qui s'actionna. Apparemment, Rob avait trouvé mon cadeau. En effet, j'avais acheté deux webcam compatible l'une à l'autre. Des musiques pouvaient être pré enregistrées. Et des qu'une des deux personnes l'activé, ils étaient connecté. Comme ça nous serions plus séparés. Nous pourrions être tout le temps ensemble. Qu'elle belle connerie maintenant. Rob pouvait me voir, sans que je n'y change rien du tout. Je voulais le voir, mais relever la tête vers l'ordinateur était beaucoup trop douloureux. Je restais à rêvassé durant un sacré laps de temps. Je me sentais partir de plus en plus. Il devait être le milieu de la nuit. Sans grand mouvement, je tirais la couette au dessus de moi et m'endormis.

Une légère caresse vint me chatouiller le nez. J'essayais de retirer la gêne, lorsque je reconnu une odeur familière.

_**Nathan !**_ Maugréais-je._** Sort de ma chambre. **_

Il rigola, mais stoppa tout de même sa torture.

_**Bien dormi ? **_

_**Non.**_ Râlais-je, en me tournant sur le dos.

Nathan vint prendre place sur mon lit.

_**Tu te souviens quand on été petit… je venais toujours te réveiller. **_

_**Oui. Je râlais déjà à cet âge.**_ Souris-je en me remémorant nos moments d'enfance.

_**Maman voulait toujours te laisser dormir le dimanche, mais moi je t'attendais pour regarder les dessins animés. **_

_**Oui. Tu voulais toujours regarder **__**Tom Sawyer**__**. **_

Nous rigolâmes à ses souvenirs. Cependant, Nathan ne venait pas pour rien.

_**Nat' pourquoi t'es là ? **_Demandais-je sérieusement.

_**Je… ton petit ami… ma supplier de le laisser monter. **_

_**Quoi ? **_Hurlais-je affolé.

_**T'inquiète, je l'ai envoyé boulet. **_Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Il m'a donné ça pour toi. **_

Nathan récupéra un bouquet de fleur posé sur le sol. Des Acanthe blanche pour être plus précise. Papa en offert beaucoup à maman. Cela représentait l'amour pur et éternel, m'avait-il dit un jour.

Mon frère sorti de ma chambre sans grande joie. Il avait accomplit ça tache avec bravoure.

Une petite carte attira mon attention. Je la pris et l'ouvrit.

_**« Je t'aime au-delà de tout et rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.**_

_**Mon cœur t'appartient. RP. »**_

Comment pouvait-il me dire « je t'aime », alors qu'il m'avait oublié hier ? J'étais étonné par cette attention, mais surtout par se bout de papier. J'avais envie de pleurer. De libérer ma tristesse. M'aimait-il vraiment ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Je me levais, alla remplir mon vase d'eau dans la salle de bain. Puis, posa le tout sur mon bureau. Je ne pu retenir mes yeux de dévier sur l'écran. Robert était assit sur le bord de son lit, guitare à la main. Son regard était à l'opposé de la caméra. Il avait certainement peur que je détruise ses fleurs. J'avoue y avoir pensé sur le coup.

Je pris place face à l'ordinateur et alluma les enceintes.

_**Robert ?**_ Appelais-je timidement.

Mon ange sursauta et porta son attention sur l'ordinateur rapidement. C'est vrai que je l'appelais très rarement par son prénom complet.

_**Sarah !**_ Murmura-t-il difficilement.

Il avait le regard vide, triste. Mais, ce qui me frappa réellement ce fut ses traits tirés, le visage marqué par la fatigue.

_**Tu as mal dormi ?**_ Demandais-je, pour entamer la conversation.

_**Euh…**_

Rob baisa la tête, m'évitant par se fait mon analyse complète.

_**Pour mal dormi, faut dormir.**_ Chuchota-t-il.

Il n'avait donc pas dormi. Avait-il pensé un peu à moi ? Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Rob me regardait à travers ses cils, quand à moi, je regardais au plus loin derrière lui.

_**Je suis passé hier ?**_ Fini-t-il par dire.

_**Je sais. **_

_**Tu ne voulais pas me voir ?**_ Dit-il difficilement.

_**Comme tu ne voulais pas me voir avant.**_ Articulais-je, la mâchoire un peu serré.

_**Je voulais te voir.**_ Déclara-t-il vivement. _**Je… ma sœur a prit mon portable… j'ai eu droit à le ravoir quand fin de soirée. **_

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Fis-je surprise.

_**Je n'en sais rien. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour le ravoir. Mes parents ont dit que ça serait bien une journée sans téléphone. **_

_**Le jour de ton anniversaire ?**_ M'irritais-je.

_**Écoute, je vais ne pas te mentir. Je pense que tout ceci était un coup monté. Ma sœur Vic' trouve que nous ne sommes pas un couple assortie. Elle te trouve trop simple. Mes parents n'ont jamais apprécié mes petites amies. Les anniversaires c'est sacré chez nous. **_

_**Donc… ce que tu essaye de me dire c'est que personne de ton entourage ne veut de moi ?**_ Ma voix avait déraillé sur la fin.

Je n'en revenais pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait pour qu'il me déteste ainsi ?

_**Sarah. Je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Je te le jure. **_

_**Ils t'ont forcé à me désinvité ?**_ Articulais-je difficilement.

_**Oui. Nous sommes allez au restaurant plutôt que prévu. Ainsi, je ne pouvais pas te rejoindre chez toi, ou te récupérer. **_

Une larme coula le long de ma joue sans m'en rendre compte. J'étais triste, mais maintenant tout prenait un sens. Ils voulaient me séparer de lui.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ Demandais-je timidement.

_**Je n'en sais rien. **_Répondit-il la voix grave et enroué. _**Je suis désolé pour tout. Je m'en veux de te faire autant de mal.**_

_**Ce n'est pas toi. **_

_**Est-ce que je peux venir ? **_Quémanda Robert sur le qui-vive.

_**Je ne pense pas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu m'as tout de même laissé pour morte hier. **_

_**Je sais. Mais, ce n'était pas ma faute. **_

_**Non. Mais, tu aurais peut-être pu trouver un moyen pour m'avertir.**_ Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

_**D'accord. **_

Robert baissa une fois de plus la tête, ce qui me brisa le cœur. Je détestais me comporter comme ça.

_**Je vais prendre une douche. Tu devrais en faire autant.**_

_**D'accord.**_ Continua t-il.

_**A tout à l'heure.**_ Fis-je incertaine, avant de m'éclipser hors du champ de vision de la caméra.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse de sa part. J'étais peut-être allé un peu fort. Le voir dans cet état me l'aminé.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

Elle ne voulait pas que je la rejoigne. Il y avait rien au monde de plus douloureux que cette révélation. J'avais tout détruit. Mon amour pour elle était tellement intense. Ma sœur Victoria, était imbu de sa personne. Depuis quelques mois, elle se mêle ouvertement de ma vie. Et j'en subis les conséquences. Mon téléphone sonna. J'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil. Tom. Lui serait quoi faire.

_**Allo ! **_

_**Oh… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**_ S'inquiéta-t-il à l'entente de ma voix.

_**J'ai besoin de toi.**_ Rétorquais-je, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

_**J'arrive. **_

Tom était comme ça. Le premier à rendre service aux autres. Il était mon meilleur ami et je ferais tout pour le garder. Sans lui, ma vie serait que cahot.

Je pris une douche comme Sarah me l'avait conseillé. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser à elle. Elle devait m'en vouloir énormément. D'habitude, elle ne tenait pas dix heures sans me voir. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions rencontré. Cela doit faire plus de quarante huit heures sans que j'eu le loisir de voir son doux sourire. Cela me fit un pincement au cœur. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ferais tout pour la garder près de moi. Je ne voulais qu'un amour, le sien.

Je retournais dans ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je n'avais aucune envie de croiser un membre de cette famille. Je l'ai aimé, cependant ils avaient dépassé les limites cette fois.

_**Mec… on dirait un mort vivant. **_Lâcha Tom, en s'installant sur mon canapé en cuir.

_**Je n'ai pas dormi. **_

_**Pourquoi ? **_Demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

_**Hier, je n'ai pas vu, ni parlait à Sarah.**_ L'informais-je, dépité.

_**Sérieux ? **_Riposta Tom, plus que surprit.

_**Oui. Vic' ma volé mon téléphone et mes parents ont avancé l'heure du restaurant. **_

_**Elle doit être en rogne.**_ Grimaça-t-il.

_**Elle n'a pas voulu me parler hier et ce matin c'était plutôt froid entre nous. **_

_**Sarah est géniale. T'inquiète pas, elle reviendra vers toi.**_ Dit-il souriant et surtout confiant.

_**Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ma famille ?**_ Réussis-je à articuler. _**Apparemment, c'est Sarah leur problème. **_

_**Ils sont siphonnés. C'est la plus douce des créatures. Je crois qu'il on surtout peur de te voir les abandonné pour elle. **_

_**Personne ne m'empêchera de la voir.**_ Ripostais-je, la mâchoire contracté à l'extrême.

_**Alors, trouve vite une solution. Parce que Sarah a beau être patiente et t'aimer de tout son cœur. Elle pensera toujours d'abord à toi. **_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_ Quémandais-je, craintive de connaitre le fond de sa pensée.

_**Sarah est très famille. Elle va s'en doute se sacrifié pour la tienne. **_

_**N'importe quoi !**_ Rétorquais-je d'un rire mort.

_**Mec… ta copine est la plus gentille des filles. Elle te laissera pour le bonheur de ta famille. Même si elle doit souffrir pour ça. Elle t'aime trop pour te priver de tes sœurs et de tes parents. **_

Mon regard alla vers mon écran d'ordinateur inconsciemment. Est-ce qu'elle ferait ça ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne veut pas me voir ? M'abandonnera-t-elle pour que ma famille reste soudée ? Hors de question que je la laisse faire. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. D'ailleurs, j'avais plus besoin d'elle dans ma vie, que la présence de ma soi-disant famille. Sarah était tout et je n'étais pas près à la rayer de ma vie. J'allais devoir trouver un moyen. Rapidement.

Deux jours. Deux longues journées de plus devrais-je dire. Sarah me parlait de temps en temps à travers la caméra de nos chambres respectives. Nous discutions de sujet simple. Je ne l'avais pas vu physiquement depuis trois jours. Ça commençait à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Plusieurs fois, j'avais failli la rejoindre. Je savais que cela compliquerais les choses. En tout cas, j'avais eu tout le loisir pour réfléchir sur notre futur. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Tom et Sarah dans un restaurant/café, peut avant seize heures.

Je les trouvais tout les deux en plein fou rire, lorsque je pris place sur la banquette du restaurant. Tom me fit un salut de la tête, puis porta son attention sur le menu.

_**Bonjour. **_Chuchotais-je à mon ange.

_**Salut. **_Répondit-elle timidement. _**Tu vas bien ? **_

_**Oui. J'ai enfin le droit de te voir en vrai. **_Rigolais-je.

_**Désolé. J'avais besoin de faire le vide dans mon cerveau. **_

_**Je comprends. **_Soufflais-je résolu. _**Vous voulez boire quelques choses ?**_ M'enquis-je rapidement, voulant couper court à la conversation.

_**Euh… une bière.**_ Sourit Tom grandement.

_**Et un soda !**_ Enchaina mon ange.

Je me levais promptement et alla réclamer deux bière et un soda au barman. Plus tard, je me retrouvais devant l'amour de ma vie et mon frère de cœur.

_**Donc… tu voulais parler ?**_ Questionna Tom suspicieux.

_**Oui.**_ Murmurais-je, la gorge en feu. _**J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la situation. **_

_**Et ?**_ S'inquiéta Sarah, sur le qui-vive.

_**Et je crois que Tom pourra nous aider dans notre mission. **_

_**Moi ?**_ Rugit péniblement Tom.

_**Oui. J'ai besoin de faire diversion de ma relation avec Sarah. Ma famille ne comprendra jamais… alors, autant faire profile bas. De plus, j'ai signé un contrat qui ne me permet pas d'avoir de relation officiel pour le moment. **_

_**T'es sérieux ? **_

Sarah était prête à me mettre une gifle en pleine tête. Je le sentais que trop bien. J'avais été idiot de signé se fichu papier. Cependant, c'était avant Sarah. Je ne pensais pas être amoureux d'elle aussi facilement.

_**Qu'elle est ton plan ?**_ Demanda Tom, le regard pénétrant et inquiet.

_**Nous allons jouer la comédie. Tom tu prendras ma place. Sarah et moi seront ensemble loin, très loin des regards. **_

_**Tu me demande de sortir avec ta petite amie ?**_ Quémanda-t-il maladroitement.

_**Juste en public. Le temps d'éloigné ma famille de Sarah. Le temps de calmer le jeu. Sarah ? **_Demandais-je tristement.

_**Je… tu es complètement fou.**_ Bredouilla-t-elle en sueur. _**Je ne pense pas être capable de ça. **_

_**On n'a pas le choix. C'est ce plan débile ou notre relation s'arrête là. **_

Voilà, la balle était dans leurs camps. C'était quitte ou double.

Ce fut le lendemain, que j'eu ma réponse.

_**« Ta vie c'est être acteur.**_

_**Je t'aimerais toute ma vie.**_

_**Rend moi fière de toi ! »**_

_**Sarah.**_


	5. Chapter 5

*****Chapitre Corriger*****

**;-)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

**3 ans, 6 mois et 10 jours plus tard **

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

- **_« Un an après le succès mondial du premier volet de la franchise Twilight et alors que le phénomène n'est pas prêt de prendre fin, Robert Pattinson rompt avec son image de romantique bien propre sur lui en endossant un rôle plus Rock'n Roll. Une intention qui ne l'empêche pas de poursuivre ses affaires avec la Summit Entertainment, petit studio passé dans la cour des grands grâce à l'adaptation des romans de Stephenie Meyer et qui, avouons-le, doit en grande partie sa réussite au succès de la star masculine de la franchise. ». _**

Marie nous avait lu la nouvelle critique pour le film "Remember me". Robert Pattinson était le chouchou de ces dames. En même temps, comment faire autrement ?

- **_Les critiques sont avec Robert, mais pas avec le film… C'est trop bizarre ! _**

- **_C'est sa gueule d'ange qui veut ça,_** souris-je, en pensant à lui ainsi. **_Personne ne dira de mal de lui, tant qu'il aura autant de fans, _**rajoutai-je simplement.

- **_N'empêche ! C'est l'un des mecs les plus sexy au monde,_** déclara Anastasia, largement excitée par ses propos.

- **_Assez discuté de super star, au travail mesdemoiselles,_** nous demanda gentiment notre employeuse.

Madame Jenkins était l'une des femmes les plus puissantes au monde. Du moins, dans le milieu de la mode théâtrale et cinématographique. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de travailler pour elle. J'avais un salaire convenable, un travail enrichissant et joyeux, des amies adorables. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre de ma nouvelle vie américaine. Aux grands damnes de mes parents. Ils me demandaient encore, après trois ans, de revenir près d'eux.

En ce moment, nous travaillions pour un studio américain. Paramount Pictures nous avait contactés pour leur prochain film à g_ros budget _ "Le maitre de l'air - premier volet". Je savais que cela allait être juste exceptionnel.

Je devais consacrer tout mon temps à créer les costumes des personnages. Je n'étais pas une styliste reconnue, pourtant Madame Jenkins me donnait l'occasion de m'exercer. Je finis _mon_ travail vers les treize heures. J'allais pouvoir faire une pause de trente minutes. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Les filles m'avaient une fois de plus demandé de déjeuner avec elles. Plus particulièrement, Anastasia. Elle voulait me faire rencontrer son frère ainé. Deux ans de plus que moi. Il était comptable. Cependant, j'avais eu ma dose avec les garçons dans son genre. Trop lisse, trop ennuyeux. Non, ce midi, j'allais rejoindre d'autres personnes. Des personnes importantes, des souvenirs embarqués avec moi, venants de mon ancienne vie.

Je marchais rapidement vers notre lieu de rendez-vous. Toutes les deux semaines, nous venions dans ce restaurant pour nous retrouver, nous donner des nouvelles. Nous nous voyions moins qu'avant, du fait que nous travaillions dans des lieux différents et éloignés. Et surtout, parce que le manque ne se faisait pas ressentir. Nous étions devenues des connaissances de longue date et non plus les meilleures amies du monde.

Ce fut Kate, qui me repéra la première. Les filles n'avaient pas changé. Kate était toujours aussi obnubilée par son apparence et était beaucoup plus langue de vipère qu'avant. Ashley, quand à elle était un peu moins dictatrice, mais (_en contre balance)_ beaucoup plus frivole. La jeune fille rousse avait plus de conquête que n'importe qui à New-York.

- **_Bonjour, belle anglaise !_** chantonna Kate, en me serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- **_Bonjour, mes scandaleuses rouquines, _**rigolai-je, en embrassant Ashley sur chaque joue.

Je pris place en face de mes deux amies, tandis que le serveur arrivait pour prendre ma commande.

- **_Mademoiselle, ravi de vous revoir !_**

Je rougis comme une tomate, face à l'homme, tout à fait naturel, pas le moins du monde discret quand à son envie de me connaitre davantage.

- **_Bonjour… une salade Londonienne et un soda,_** soufflai-je difficilement.

Mon cœur battait beaucoup plus vite qu'en temps normal. Ce garçon était tout à fait à mon goût. Quoi qu'un peu trop rentre dedans par moment. Les filles étaient toujours intriguées et stupéfaites de nous voir nous tourner autour, sans jamais faire le moindre geste indiquant une suite possible.

- **_Je me suis permis d'avancer la commande. _**Il me fit un sourire charmeur, avant de reprendre les cartes et de partir joyeux.****

- **_Sexy ! _**lâchai-je, sans aucune cérémonie.****

- **_Totalement hot ! _**ricana Kate, tout en continuant à le suivre des yeux.****

- **_Assez reluqué le serveur… comment va notre charmante Sarah ? _**

- **_Éreintée. J'ai beaucoup plus de boulot que les dix derniers mois, _**fis-je posant ma tête contre la paume de ma main.**_ Ce n'est pas toujours facile la vie d'artiste ! _**continuai-je en soufflant comme abattue.****

Kate leva grossièrement les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'Ashley me tapait le bout du nez avec son index.

- **_Sarah… ce n'est pas toi l'actrice,_** me réprimanda sans ménagement Ashley.

Voilà, nous y étions encore. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Ashley voulait toujours me parler de « lui » à nos rendez-vous. Maintenant qu'il était devenu une star internationale, ma rouquine l'appréciait beaucoup plus.

- **_Kate, as-tu déjà vu la nouvelle collection de Dior ?_** m'enquis-je, alors que notre charmant serveur revenait avec nos boissons.

- **_Oui. Absolument fabuleuse ! Ta patronne n'aurait pas des places par hasard ? _**

- **_Pas pour le moment. Les places pour New-York sont complètes. _**

- **_Sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ?_** questionna Ashley, coupant court à la nouvelle conversation. Kate grogna dans sa barbe, alors que je fis un faible sourire au serveur pour le remercier.

- **_Le maitre de l'air… Prochain film de Paramount Pictures. _**

- **_Tu fais tous les costumes ? _**s'enthousiasma Kate.

- **_La plupart, _**répondis-je, buvant une gorgée de mon soda.****

Le serveur revint avec nos trois assiettes. Plats de pâtes fraiches pour Kate, riz et poisson pour Ashley. Moi, salade. Je n'avais pas (_plus)_ de temps pour un repas complet.

Nous mangeâmes dans une assez bonne humeur, jusqu'au moment où Ashley me proposa un cinéma.

- **_Tu sais, c'est ce film… ils en font tous de très bonnes critiques. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**demandai-je surprise qu'elle veuille s'enfermer avec moi dans un cinéma.

- **_Oui… mince, je trouve plus le nom du film… enfin, bref, ce soir vingt heures ? _**

- **_C'est quoi l'histoire ? _**questionna Kate étonnée du revirement de situation de sa sœur jumelle.

- **_Je ne sais plus. _**

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, essayant de paraitre pour le moins normale. Cependant, nous n'étions pas dupes.

- **_Désolée, ce soir je finis tard. D'ailleurs, je dois retourner travailler ! _**

Ma voix avait claqué brutalement dans l'air. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. J'étais quelqu'un de différent en leurs présences. Mon passé était loin derrière moi et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir y faire face un jour. Je fis un rapide sourire aux deux sœurs me voulant un peu plus gentille.

- **_À dans deux semaines ! On s'appelle de toute façon. _**

Je me levai, saluai mes amies et me dirigeai vers la réception. Mon charmant serveur m'attendait.

- **_Tout s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez ? _**s'enquit-il, tout souriant.****

- **_Oui, parfaitement, _**répondis-je, lui tendant mon billet de vingt dollars.**_ Gardez la monnaie, _**ajoutai-je rapidement, le voyant chercher _la monnaie_.****

- **_Merci, mademoiselle !_**

- **_A bientôt ! _**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais le besoin de lui dire que je reviendrais. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et acquies**ça** d'un simple mouvement de tête. Nous étions étonnamment sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Au boulot, il régnait déjà une folie monumentale. En effet, deux des héros du film étaient venus voir le rendu des costumes. Je reconnus immédiatement l'un d'eux. Il avait joué dans Slumdog Millionnaire. Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait était un peu plus âgée. Une magnifique blonde aux yeux bleus clairs.

- **_Sarah, voici Dev Patel, il incarnera le fils du maitre du feu, _**m'indiqua promptement Marie.

- **_Le prince Zuko, _**marmonnai-je dans ma barbe tandis que j'installais mes affaires à mon bureau.

- **_Et voici Seychelle Gabriel ! La fille du maitre de l'eau, _**sourit-elle comme si de rien était.****

- **_La princesse Yue ! _**ris-je de son manque total de mémoire**_. _**

C'était le grand défaut de Marie. Elle ne se souvenait jamais des détails. Simplement, les grandes lignes. Dans mon empressement et celui de Marie, je n'avais pas vu que les deux acteurs s'étaient rapprochés et n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de nous.

- **_Bonjour, _**dirent-ils ensemble au bout d'un moment.

- **_Bonjour, _**bredouillai-je, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, je pris les mesures des deux acteurs. Dev et Seychelle étaient totalement ouverts au monde extérieur. Ils ne se prenaient pas du tout la tête bien au contraire. Ils étaient adorables, pas le moins du monde exigeants. D'ailleurs, ils me firent de nombreux compliments sur les tenues. Dev avait même voulu voir les costumes de tous les personnages. Son préféré était celui de Sokka. Il est vrai qu'il l'était pour moi aussi. D'ailleurs, je l'avais plus créé pour l'acteur que pour le personnage fictif.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

- **_Putain ! _**râlai-je une fois de plus.****

- **_T'es vraiment mauvais perdant, _**rigola Kellan, pour la centième fois de la journée.****

- **_Mec… Je t'aime bien, mais je te jure de te tuer si tu n'arrêtes pas ! _**rageai-je envoyant valdinguer la manette du jeu débile, sur le fauteuil dans face.

- **_Du calme, _**nous incita Jackson arrêtant de gratter son magnifique instrument.

- **_Ce type, c'est une vraie folle ! _**continua Kellan pas le moins du monde apeuré par mon regard noir charbon.

Nous étions dans la chambre d'hôtel de Jackson. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi. C'était notre jour de repos. Jackson était en double promotion. Ce qui lui demandait beaucoup de travail. Le pauvre était tout le temps fatigué. **_« C'est pire qu'une tournée, avec concert tous les soirs. »_**, m'avait-il dit un jour, alors que nous regardions nos emplois du temps.

Il devait enchainer les plateaux télévisé et séance de photos pour Twilight ainsi que pour l'adaptation d'Avatar. Du coup, Kellan et moi étions venus l'aider à se détendre. Mais je me rendais compte que nous n'avions pas réussi. Kellan m'avait battu à toutes les parties sur son jeu vidéo. Mon personnage était mort environs cinquante fois.

- **_Tu rêves ? _**chantonna Jackson me lançant un cousin en pleine poire.

Je ne répondis pas et allai récupérer mon téléphone portable. J'avais besoin d'entendre quelqu'un… et surtout d'avoir des nouvelles de Londres.

Tom, mon meilleur ami, m'avait envoyé un message tôt ce matin pour me dire qu'il s'y trouvait, pour voir sa famille. J'aurais aimé m'y trouver avec lui. Or, demain je devais être avec l'équipe sur le plateau d'Oprah Winfrey, pour son émission spécial Twilight : Eclipse.

La voix de mon ami me sorti de mes songes.

- **_Salut, poulette !_** dit-il avec aplomb.

- **_Salut, l'emmerdeur. Quoi de neuf ? _**

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kellan et Jackson se jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Ils savaient déjà, pensais-je.

- **_L'air Londonien me fait revivre, _**rigola-t-il simplement.

- **_M'en parle, pas… j'aurais aimé être là. _**

- **_Moi aussi, ma poule. Tu sais quoi, j'ai rencontré une fille du lycée à l'aéroport ! _**

- **_Vraiment ? Qui ça ? _**Mon cœur battait plus fortement face à cette nouvelle.

- **_Une blonde, avec des tâches de rousseurs. Désolé, je me souviens plus de son prénom. Elle était souvent avec Stacy et Parker. _**

- **_Annabelle ?_** La déception dans le timbre de ma voix fit se retourner Jackson vers moi.

- **_Ouais. Ça doit être ça. _**dit-il tout excité. **_Elle est super canon maintenant. _**

- **_Obsédé ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu as une copine ?_** fis-je ressentant une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine.

- **_Non ! Son prénom est gravé dans mon cœur !_** lâcha-t-il sérieusement, avant de pouffer de rire comme une collégienne.

- **_Putain, tu t'es drogué ou quoi ?_** rigolai-je à mon tour.

- **_Non._** **_Enfin, bref. J'ai rendez-vous à la Barnes Académie demain. Je vais donner un cours de théâtre… pas la classe ça ? _**

- **_Ouais…_** **_les pauvres élèves,_** murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_La ferme Pattinson ! _**se vexa Tom. **_Je t'appelle demain ? _**

- **_Pas de souci…_** **_Tom ?_**

- **_Ouais, je sais. J'irai voir si je la trouve. Au pire, j'irai retrouver des connaissances qui m'en diront peut-être un peu plus. _**

- **_Merci, t'es le meilleur. _**

- **_Rob ? Tu sais… si elle est partie, c'est surement pour t'éviter !_**

- **_Merci de me le rappeler, mon ami. _**

Sans plus de cérémonie, je raccrochais. Tom était génial, il faisait beaucoup pour moi. Pourtant, cette dernière phrase m'avait fait très mal. Oui, elle était partie pour sûrement ne pas me croiser. Et ça, c'était horrible comme sensation. Parce que j'avais fait fuir, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

**_Flashback_**

Sarah me regardait toujours avec de gros yeux. Même à cette seconde, je la trouvais toujours aussi splendide. Oui, mais pas seulement. Sarah était tout pour moi. Elle était devenue mon monde en très peu de temps.

- **_Tu veux que je sorte avec Tom ? _**

- **_Non… enfin, oui. Prends-le comme un jeu,_** tentai-je de me justifier lamentablement.

- **_Un jeu ? Tu te payes ma tête ? C'est pour me punir de t'avoir fait attendre ?_** hurla-t-elle furieuse.

D'accord, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Tom ne disait toujours rien. Le pauvre dans quoi je l'avais embarqué lui aussi ?

- **_Non. Je cherche juste un moyen pour te garder près de moi,_** lui confiai-je torturé.

- **_Tu n'as qu'à leur dire d'aller se faire voir !_** décréta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. **_Je suis si peu importante pour toi ?_** continua-t-elle, dans un sanglot déchirant.

Je ne savais quoi dire. Je l'aimais tellement, pourtant je prenais toujours les mauvaises décisions.

- **_Je t'aime, c'est pour ça… que je te demande ce sacrifice. Crois-tu que ça me plaise de te voir embrasser mon meilleur ami ? _**

- **_Si vraiment ça t'horripilais tu me le demanderais pas, _**m'avait-elle répondu, acerbe.****

**_Fin du flashback. _**

Ce jour là, Sarah avait tout de même accepté. Nous avions joué le jeu très exactement seize heures, avant que ma mère y voie clair. Ce jour là, Sarah était rentrée chez elle furieuse et triste. Et le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Plus aucune nouvelle d'elle en trois ans, six mois et des poussières. J'étais allé la voir, pour m'excuser, pour lui demander de me pardonner. Que nous trouverions un moyen. Mais, surtout pour lui dire que je l'avais choisie. Or, elle m'avait abandonné. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Ce n'est qu'en y repensant plus tard que j'avais compris que ce que j'avais pris pour un regard furieux et triste était en réalité un regard blessé et meurtri. Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à croire que je l'aimais comme elle m'aimait, pas avec cette pantomime que je lui demandais de jouer. Elle s'était sentie trahie et abandonnée. Elle avait vu ses sentiments réduits à un mensonge et piétiné par mon manque de courage. Et pour une fois, l'excuse de la jeunesse ne me réconfortait pas.

- **_Mec, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de partir dans ton monde ! _**me dit gentiment Jackson. Le pauvre me regardait étrangement. D'accord, je pouvais paraître étrange ainsi, mais il s'y était habitué à la longue. Mon monde, c'était Sarah. Sarah était partie. Ne me restait plus que mes songes pour la retrouver.

- **_Je sais. Je suis désolé, _**baragouinai-je difficilement.

Ils étaient tous au courant de cette fille qui me hantait. Ils l'avaient accepté avec le temps. J'essayais de faire des efforts. Pourtant, je devais retrouver Sarah. C'était vital. Je me l'étais promis après son départ précipité.. Tom se sentait coupable également. Du coup, il m'aidait dans mes recherches. J'avais hâte qu'il m'en dise plus.

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer me reposer. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru possible, en rangeant mon matériel. Ce fut ma patronne qui me ramena à la dure réalité, lorsqu'elle m'interpella avec urgence.

- **_J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un immense service. _**

- **_Bien sûr !_** acceptai-je, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Merci. Il y a un souci avec les tenues d'un spectacle. Faut que tu ailles apporter celles- là… et surtout que tu aides les personnes à choisir les tenues. _**

- **_À quelle adresse ?_** demandai-je en m'habillant.

- **_Madison Square Garden. _**

Madame Jenkins m'aida à charger le camion de l'entreprise aussi vite que possible. Si j'avais bien compris j'étais déjà en retard.

J'arrivai au Madison quinze minutes plus tard. Une foule incontrôlable patientait difficilement devant les grilles, rendant la circulation impossible. Je me stationnai devant une grille bien gardée et allai voir le premier vigile sur ma route.

- **_Bonsoir. J'apporte les costumes pour le spectacle._**

Je lui montrai mon badge qu'il s'empressa de scanner. Puis, comme par magie, les portes s'ouvrirent.

- **_Merci,_** chantonnai-je repartant dans mon camion.

Environ dix mètres plus loin, une femme me fit des signes.

- **_Dépêchons-nous d'apporter ces vêtements avant qu'on me vire,_** lâcha-t-elle, sans une once de courtoisie.

Deux autres personnes vinrent nous aider à vider le camion. On installa tous les vêtements dans une grande pièce. La moitié du travail accomplit, pensai-je en voyant débarquer une foule de personnes.

- **_Bonjour !_** dirent-ils, les uns après les autres.

- **_D'accord. Voici la styliste de ce soir. Ne lui faite pas trop peur… on aura besoin d'elle pour le reste de la soirée. _**

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. D'accord, je n'étais pas encore couchée moi.

- **_Bonjour. Je suis Sarah._** Ma voix était plutôt douce, mais je savais me faire écouter quand il le fallait. **_J'aimerais juste savoir quel type de tableau vous devez interpréter et surtout vos rôles. Merci d'avance. _**

- **_Je commence. Danseuse, les deux premières chansons bougent beaucoup._** m'apprit la seule blonde du groupe.

- **_Très bien. Alors, voici de quoi faire ! _**

Je lui tendis deux tenues. Une assez classe tout de noir et l'autre un peu plus vulgaire. Elle me fit un sourire éclatant avant de laisser sa place à une autre personne.

Ce fut ainsi durant les vingt minutes qui suivirent mon arrivée. J'avais eu droit, grâce au ciel, à une tasse de café par l'un des splendides danseurs.

- **_Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous,_** chantonna une voix splendide.

Je me retournais lentement, pour croiser des yeux noisette.

- **_Bonsoir !_** continua-t-il, comme si de rien était.

- **_Bonsoir,_** bafouillai-je avec timidité.

- **_Vous reste-t-il quelques tenues ? _**

J'étais dans l'un des plus beau rêves au monde. Là, face à moi : Joe Jonas qui me parle.

- **_Bien entendu ! Madame Jenkins a tout prévu. _**

Je lui montrais deux tenues que je pensais plus dans son style.

- **_Look simple : chemise bleue, débardeur blanc et jean. Ou un peu plus habillé : Veste en cuir, jean et chaussure noir. _**

Joe analysa avec beaucoup de minutie les deux tenues. Se grattant la tête à plusieurs reprises.

- **_Un petit conseil ? _**demanda-t-il tout sourire.****

- **_Euh… Le style bien habillé pour le début de concert. Pour impressionner, taper dans l'œil. Et le style plutôt décontracté en milieu. Pour faire genre « Je suis avec mes ami(e)s » !_** finis-je par expliquer en rougissant violement.****

Était-ce moi qui venais de dire tout cela ? Je n'avais jamais autant parlé de ma vie. Encore moins à l'un des clients de l'entreprise. Justin me regardait avec un immense sourire sur le visage. D'accord, il me prenait pour une folle.

- **_Je vais donc faire ça !_** finit-il par dire emportant les deux tenues avec lui. **_Merci,_** ajouta-t-il sincère_ment_ en sortant de la pièce.

Quelques secondes plus tard ce furent ses deux autres frères qui prirent place face à moi. Nick et Kevin Jonas. Pas une seule fois, les deux hommes ne m'avaient réellement prêtée attention. Ils étaient certainement hyper concentrés.

Une heure plus tard, les danseurs revinrent pour la prochaine partie de spectacle. Je leur fis une fois de plus choisir entre différentes tenues. Le sexy danseur me ramena un café bien chaud. Il était adorable. D'ailleurs, ils l'étaient tous.

Une demi-heure après leur passage dans ma petite pièce, ce fut aux trois frères de revêtir leurs nouveaux habits. Monsieur Joe était déjà bien habillé lorsqu'il fit son apparition.

- **_Alors ?_** demanda-t-il, en tournant sur lui-même.

- **_Parfait !_** répondis-je rougissant légèrement.

- **_Merci,_** rit-il. **_Vous auriez des accessoires ?_** s'enquit-il tout en fouinant dans la pièce, tel un rapace.

- **_Chapeau ? Montre ? Cravate ? proposai-je simplement._**

- **_Lunette ?_** sourit-il.

Je sortis un grand sac avec les accessoires. Joe se pencha dessus rapidement. Il en ressortit une paire noire, très classe.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant, puis deux danseurs, ainsi que Nick et Kevin entrèrent dans la salle. Monsieur sexy danseur café, me fit un clin d'œil, qui malheureusement ne passa pas inaperçu. Joe perdit son splendide sourire et continua à fouiller le sac.

- **_Tu n'as pas eu le temps de regarder le spectacle ? _**demanda mon danseur gentiment.

- **_Non, pas beaucoup de temps._**

- **_Du coup, tu devras revenir, _**continua-t-il, oubliant ses patrons et son ami.

- **_Peut-être ! _**souris-je _avec douceur._

- **_Allez-vous mettre en place. On va reprendre,_** lâcha subitement Joe.

Monsieur alla se regarder dans la grande glace, au fond de la salle et attendit que les deux types sortent pour se retourner vers moi. J'avais complément oublié de paraitre normal à cet instant. Plus de sourire rassurant et amical sur mon visage.

- **_Ai-je été impoli ?_** demanda-t-il timidement.

- **_Je ne pense pas ! _**lui répondis-je surprise de sa question.

Ses deux frères se retournèrent vers nous, mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

- **_D'accord. Je dois y retourner, on a déjà pris beaucoup trop de temps. _**

- **_Oui. Bon courage._** fis-je dans un faible sourire.

- **_Quel est votre prénom ?_** demanda subitement Joe avant de sortir.

- **_Sarah. Sarah Lloyd,_** répondis-je simplement.

- **_Enchanté, Sarah Lloyd. _**

Puis, ils partirent ensemble, au pas de course, en direction de leur concert événement. Ce soir là avait été mémorable. Joe Jonas et ses frères n'étaient pas revenus. Une assistante m'avait remis leurs vêtements sans autre cérémonie.


	6. Chapter 6

_***** Chapitre corriger *****_

**_bonne lecture !_  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Souvenir de toi**

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Les filles venaient tout juste de prendre leur poste. Bien entendu, elles avaient hurlé à la mort en apprenant que j'avais été au concert des Jonas Brothers. Elles étaient même vertes de jalousie. Moi, je n'avais pas aimé tant que ça. Du moins, ce n'était pas mon genre de goûts musicaux. Je vis Marie mettre une musique dans le lecteur, en catimini.

- **_Ladies and Ladies…_** hurla-t-elle, faisant croire à une foule en délire. Elle avait même chopé un feutre pour s'en servir de micro. **_Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir, en ce jeudi joyeux,_** dit-elle surexcitée. **_Ce matin, l'une des plus douées de notre monde… Faites un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Sarah Lloyd ! _**

Les deux folles qui me servaient de partenaires de coutures se mirent à taper frénétiquement des mains et à siffler.

- **_Merci. C'est beaucoup trop,_** fis-je tout de même entrant dans leur jeu.

Marie actionna le lecteur et les premières notes de Ain't no other man, firent leurs apparitions. Elles voulaient ma mort, pensais-je. J'adorais cette chanson les traitresses. Cette chanson était « Nous ».

Je me levais toute de même avec sensualité de mon siège et allai vers Marie. Elle me tendait déjà son feutre-micro.

**_Hey..._**

J'avais tenu la note avec brio. Les filles me regardaient avec de gros yeux. Surprises les filles ? Pensais-je. Puis, je fis balancer mes hanches en fonction de la musique et surtout des trompettes ou du saxophone.

**_I could feel it from the start_**

(Je pourrais le sentir dès le début)  
**_Couldn't stand to be apart_**

(Je ne supporterais pas d'être à part.)  
**_Something bout you caught my eye _**

(Quelque chose venant de toi a attiré mon attention)  
**_Something moved me deep inside !_**

(Quelque chose m'a remué profondément à l'intérieur !)  
**_I don't know what you did boy _**

(Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait garçon)  
**_But you had it _**

(Mais, Tu l'avais)  
**_And I've been hooked ever since_**

(Et j'ai toujours été hameçonnée depuis.)

A chaque fin de phrase, j'avais marqué un stop sexy comme miss Aguillera dans son clip. Les filles n'en revenaient toujours pas, visiblement.

**_Told my mother, my brother my sister and my friends _**

(J'ai dit à ma mère, à mon frère, à ma sœur et à mon ami)  
**_Told the others, my lovers Both past and present tense _**

(J'ai dit aux autres, mes amoureux, eux d'avant et d'aujourd'hui.)  
**_That every time I see you everything starts making sense _**

(Chaque fois que je te vois tout prend du sens.)

Je bougeais dans tout les sens, dans toute la pièce. Allant même jusqu'à jouer avec les cheveux de miss Marie-bouche-ouverte.

**_Ain't no other man  
can stand up next to you _**

(Aucun autre homme ne peut être à ta hauteur)  
**_Ain't no other man  
On the planet does what you you do _**

(Aucun autre homme sur la planète ne fait ce que tu fais)  
**_You're the kind of guy  
A girl finds in a blue moon _**

(Tu es le genre de mec que les filles trouvent à la Lune bleue)  
**_You got soul, you got class _**

(Tu as une âme, tu as la classe)  
**_You got style with your bad ass _**

(Tu as du style avec ton sale cul)  
**_Aint no other man its true _**

(Aucun autre homme n'est vrai)  
**_Ain't no other man but you_**

(Aucun autre homme à part toi)

J'étais en train de bouger le haut des épaules de droite à gauche, mais surtout ma poitrine, quand je vis sur le pas de la porte, ma patronne et un type extrêmement beau, voir carrément sexy.

- **_Merde, _**râlai-je m'arrêtant net sous les protestations de mes deux amies. **_Madame Jenckins ? _**fis-je essoufflée.

J'allai rapidement éteindre la musique qui continuait à défiler.****

- **_Que puis-je pour vous ? _**

Les deux filles avaient beaucoup de mal à rester stoïque. D'ailleurs, je pouvais voir Marie étouffer son rire en toussotant.

- **_Euh…_** émit faiblement Madame Jenckins qui présentait visiblement un problème de locution.

- **_Bonjour, je suis Jackson Rathbone… je venais voir mon costume,_** lança le canon qui l'accompagnait, espiègle.

- **_Oui. Passons dans l'autre pièce. _**

Je fis signe à « sexy » Jackson de me suivre. Ma patronne, quant à elle, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ce qui commençait à m'effrayer légèrement.

- **_Vérifie qu'elle respire encore et surtout assure-toi que mon poste ne soit pas en jeu, _**chuchotai-je en passant lentement près d'Anastasia.

Jackson m'avait suivi sans mot dire jusqu'à la pièce derrière mon bureau. Nous y avions stocké les costumes pour le film pour éviter les fuites et surtout que les acteurs ne se promènent pas trop dans les locaux. Nous avions de vraies folles furieuses un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Les « nymphos de star » comme nous les appelions.

- **_C'est magnifique !_** souffla Jackson, examinant avec minutie l'un de ses costumes.

- **_Mon préféré,_** lui confiai-je. **_C'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de fils à retordre, _**souris-je.

- **_Très bon jeu de mots ! _**

Jackson me rendit mon sourire en mille fois plus beau. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate à ce moment là.

- **_Tu seras notre maître de l'habillage durant le tournage ?_** se renseigna subtilement Jackson sans quitter ses costumes des yeux.

- **_Euh… Madame Jenckins ne m'en a pas encore fait part… et vu ma petite démonstration de tout à l'heure…_** grimaçai-je.

Jackson essaya de camoufler son rire, mais c'était peine perdue le pauvre.

- **_Lâche toi… je le mérite,_** rigolai-je avec lui.

- **_Désolé ! C'est surtout l'arrêt net que tu as réalisé… ta tête était phénoménale. _**

- **_Oh !_** répondis-je surprise.

- **_Sinon, la danse était… _**

Jackson tourna son regard vers moi et m'analysa de haut en bas lentement.

- **_Magnifique !_** sourit-il.

D'accord ! Mon cœur venait de s'arrêter, j'en étais certaine. Ou alors, j'étais encore dans mon lit et je rêvais. Un très beau rêve.

Je le vis par la suite regarder sa montre et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Carrément sexy.

- **_Je vais devoir partir… mais, j'ai été très heureux de voir ta petite chorégraphie. _**

- **_Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, _**grognai-je malgré moi.

- **_Dev avait raison…_** l'entendis-je dire tout en passant lentement devant moi. **_Tu es vraiment très belle. _**

J'en étais certaine maintenant. J'étais au paradis des jeudis.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

Nous attendions Jackson depuis un quart d'heure. Le bougre nous avait faussé compagnie pour aller voir les costumes de son nouveau film.

- **_Tiens le voilà,_** déclara Kellan me lançant un coup de coude au passage.

Jackson marchait droit sur nous. Le pauvre type avait un sourire d'abruti sur le visage.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_** chuchota Kellan tout aussi surpris que moi.

- **_J'ai vu l'une des plus belles créatures au monde !_** lâcha subitement Jay nous sautant littéralement dessus.

- **_Putain… t'as fumé quoi ?_** demandai-je à mon ami.

- **_Sérieux les mecs… cette fille… trop forte. _**

Puis, il se mit à rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Kellan passa son bras autour de ses épaules et aida Jackson à se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- **_Une beauté… Un ange…_**

****Jay continua à divaguer ainsi durant le reste du trajet.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions nous rendre sur le plateau d'Oprah Winfrey et Jay me faisait un peu peur avec son état d'esprit.

Ashley et Kristen nous attendaient dans la suite lorsque Kellan déposa sans ménagement Jay sur le divan.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? _**demanda Ashley timidement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide au reste de l'équipe. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Jay et Ashley étaient sortis ensemble durant près de deux ans. Leurs ruptures avaient été douce, mais c'était assez compliqué ses derniers temps, parce qu'Ashley sortait avec un nouveau type. Un petit chanteur pour minettes, comme disait si bien Kristen.

- **_On ne sait pas. Il est arrivé comme ça, _**chuchota Kellan mal à l'aise également.

Jay relava la tête vers nous, puis me sourit grandement.

- **_J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais, tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit peu,_** déclara-t-il assez sérieusement.

- **_Tu étais où ?_** lui demanda Ashley dans un chuchotis.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avec intensité, mais lui répondit tout de même.

- **_Voir mes costumes pour mon prochain film. J'ai eu la plus belle surprise au monde là-bas,_** finit-il par souffler le cœur léger.

Jay commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'allais lui demander d'éclaircir son charabia, quand on frappa à la porte.

- **_C'est l'heure,_** nous informa une des organisatrices.

Je soufflai résolu. Je détestais les interviews. Mais, ce que je détestais encore plus, c'était faire semblant. Tout le monde ou presque, voulait me voir vivre une histoire d'amour avec Kristen… je devais jouer le jeu durant le temps de la Saga. Cependant, j'avais l'impression de trahir celle que j'aimais. Parce que Sarah était tout mon monde. Parce que si elle me regardait, si elle m'entendait… elle ne verrait que du jeu d'acteurs. Des mensonges. Or, ce type hypocrite était tout, sauf moi.

**Point de vue : Jackson. **

En arrivant là-bas, je n'avais pas imaginé trouver cette fille. Sarah. Elle était divine. Lorsque je l'avais vu se déhancher sensuellement sur cette chanson, j'avais voulu la rejoindre. Puis, elle nous avait vus. L'électrochoc. Sarah la styliste était la Sarah de Robert. Il nous avait montré des tas de photos d'eux plus jeunes. Il voulait qu'on sache, si jamais on la croisait. Or, je venais de la croiser. J'avais cru que ce genre de chose n'était possible que dans les films. Mais cela avait été bien réel. Cette fille était une pure beauté. Un ange, une déesse. Cependant, elle n'était pas à moi, mais à mon pote Rob. Seigneur ! Dire que ce type avait foiré son coup ! Comment avait-il pu laisser une fille comme elle dans la nature ? J'avais voulu lui hurler de venir, puis je m'était ravisé. Cela n'aurait fait que faire fuir une fois de plus, cette femme au corps de rêve.

Non, je devais y aller doucement. Ne pas la brusquer. Pourquoi ne pas devenir son ami ? J'en avais terriblement envie.

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Anastasia m'avait invitée chez elle après le boulot. J'avais tout de suite accepté. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Puis, il est vrai que je ne sortais pas beaucoup. De surcroit, j'adorais vraiment les filles. Marie avait bondi également sur l'occasion. Durant tout le trajet, elle nous fit la lecture d'un magazine de cuisine. Son grand passe-temps du moment. Le mois dernier, c'était la culture japonaise. Elles nous avaient même préparé des Sushis… J'avais été malade les deux jours suivants.

- **_C'est très beau chez toi,_** décréta Marie.

- **_Tu le dis à chaque fois !_** rigola Anastasia.

- **_Ben, parce que c'est vrai,_** continua faussement vexée notre amie.

- **_Vous regardez Oprah ?_** demanda vivement Anastasia cherchant déjà la chaine télévisée.

- **_Oui,_** répondis-je roulant des yeux**_. Qui ne regarde pas Oprah?_** souris-je.

- **_Y a une spéciale Twilight ce soir. _**

- **_Trop cool,_** hurla Marie surexcitée.

- **_Ça vous dérange pas qu'on regarde pendant que je prépare le dîner ?_**

- **_Non, fais comme chez toi,_** rigolai-je devant sa petite moue d'enfant capricieuse.

J'étais assez curieuse de la tournure qu'allait prendre cette soirée et cette émission.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous regardions le petit écran avec attention. Rob et Kristen étaient entrés ensemble comme d'habitude, puis ce fut au tour des autres Cullen.

- **_Jackson !_** soupirai-je en le voyant s'installer entre Kellan et Nikkie.

- **_En plus, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil,_** rigola Marie. **_T'as un sacré déhanché,_** dit-elle bougeant ses sourcils _suggestivement_.

- **_La ferme,_** hurla Anastasia**_. Je veux entendre la belle voix d'Edward. _**

- **_Robert !_** la repris-je froidement.

Je détestais quand les personnes, ses fans, _l'interposaient _le confondaient avec son personnage. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Edward. Non. Robert était loin d'être lui !

Lorsque le public arrêta d'hurler, la présentatrice fit son petit monologue, puis nous montra la bande annonce du dernier volet. J'avoue qu'il m'impressionnait grandement dans son jeu. Le petit Robert avait bien changé. Beaucoup plus charismatique. Dieu, qu'il me manquait !

Ce fut donc ensuite, le moment des interviews. Une partie par l'animatrice, l'autre par le public.

- **_Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise !_** déclara Marie.

- **_Il doit être timide, _**murmurai-je sachant déjà la vérité.

- **_Ouais… mais, même avec toute cette timidité, il est trop craquant. _**

- **_Ne m'en parle pas, _**bredouillai-je le voyant mettre pour la énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

- **_Robert…_**

La présentatrice dut s'interrompre, parce que les filles du public hurlaient à la mort.

- **_Cruches,_** m'indignai-je alors que les deux autres filles riaient de mon intervention.

- **_Robert,_** reprit-elle une fois la foule calmée. **_Ça doit être très stressant de jouer l'homme idéal, surtout quand on est timide comme tu dis l'être ?_**

Marie me lança un regard étrange alors que Rob répondait déjà à la question.

- **_Oui, c'est beaucoup de pression, mais ça le serait pour tout le monde ! _**

Il fit une pause et se gratta encore le crâne.

- **_Je continue à penser que tout ça est très embarrassant... Même aller à l'audition pour le casting, c'était embarrassant ! Mais j'ai essayé de prendre tout ça à contre-pied dans la préparation de mon personnage. À chaque fois que le personnage d'Edward était décrit comme parfait, j'essayais de me dire : non, il n'est pas parfait ! J'ai vraiment essayé de casser cette image..._**

- **_Il paraît que les fans deviennent dingues à chaque événement promotionnel. C'est vous qui en faites les frais, non ?_** questionna Oprah pendue à ses lèvres.

Presque tout le casting rigola à cette question. Je vis même Jackson taper dans les côtes de Kellan.

- **_C'était amusant, mais aussi très bizarre. Dès que j'arrivais dans une ville, j'apprenais qu'il y avait eu une émeute juste avant. Je pensais que cela pourrait arriver dans une ville mais, c'était le cas dans toutes._**

- **_Quelle est la chose la plus bizarre qui vous soit arrivé ?_**

Rob fit mine de réfléchir puis Jackson chuchota quelques mots à Rob. Ce dernier grimaça puis éclata de rire.

- **_C'était à New York, au Apple Store. Une fille très jeune est arrivée sur scène et a demandé à ce que je la morde d'une manière passionnée. Mais ce n'était pas une blague, elle voulait réellement que je la morde._**

- **_Et vous l'avez mordue ? _**s'étonna l'animatrice.

- **_Oui, je l'ai fait !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Vraiment ? _**s'offusqua-t-elle à moitié heureuse.

- **_Non, mais c'était drôle. Pour ces fans, je suis vraiment Edward, tout droit sorti du livre. Robert Pattinson n'existe pas pour eux, _**finit-il tristement.

L'animatrice abandonna mon ex pour se tourner vers Kristen.

- **_Horrible, _**lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Je l'aime bien moi, _**me contra gentiment Marie toujours son regard à moitié rivé sur moi. Peut-être était-elle plus perspicace que ce que je pensais.

- **_Kristen, ça fait quoi de jouer un personnage que toutes les filles rêveraient d'être ?_** Interrogea Oprah toute souriante.

- **_C'est bien ! Je ne peux pas faire de film sans lire le script et après, je sens... En gros, lire n'est pas suffisant, je veux littéralement le vivre. Et en même temps, si tu ne joues pas bien le rôle, tu vas la tuer et plus personne ne pourra la connaître «visuellement»... OK, il y a les livres, mais si tu ne la joues pas bien, elle meurt sur les pages... _**

- **_Elle s'est droguée ou quoi ?_** demanda subitement Anastasia morte de rire.

- **_Non, elle se la joue timide/mal à l'aise, _**lâcha Marie contrariée.

Anastasia leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'une nouvelle question était posée.

- **_Tu as ressenti beaucoup de pression ? _**

- **_Oui, cette responsabilité, cette pression était tellement énorme avec Twilight ! Et je devais ressentir ça comme jamais dans mes films précédents... La plupart de la pression venait de moi. Mais c'est bizarre, je sens que n'importe quelle fille aurait pu faire ça. Bella est une fille très normale. Ce n'était pas un personnage très différent à jouer par rapport à ce que je suis. C'était très personnel en fait..._**

Puis, l'animatrice nous annonça la publicité. Je détestais les publicités.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

À la pause, je me retournai vers Kristen. Cette fille était très impressionnante. Elle ne reculait devant rien, ou presque.

- **_C'est presque fini,_** chuchota-t-elle à mon attention.

- **_Je sais, mais c'est toujours aussi stressant. _**

Elle me fit un petit sourire, puis se retourna pour écouter la conversation de Taylor et Charlie. _(Taylor Lautner et Charlie Bewley)_

- **_T'as qu'à jouer les charmeurs…_** entendis-je Kellan dire à Jackson.

- **_N'importe quoi !_** ricana ce dernier.

- **_Ben… si… fais lui passer un petit mot par la télé. Elle tombera à tes pieds. _**

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin de ça,_** râla Jackson.

- **_Laisse le tranquille,_** l'aida gentiment Ashley.

L'animatrice reprit son émission après quelques minutes de pose supplémentaires. J'avais un peu peur pour la suite des événements. Le public allait poser ses questions, mais pour le moment, l'animatrice en avait après le pauvre Jackson.

- **_Jackson. Comment est-ce de jouer un vampire ? Particulièrement Jasper qui ne se contrôle pas aussi bien que les autres en présence d'humains. Comment vous-êtes préparé pour ce rôle si intense ?_**

- **_Pour préparer le rôle, je me suis un peu servi de ma colère. Je vois Jasper comme quelqu'un en perpétuel combat contre lui-même pour pouvoir vivre une vie très axée sur la moralité. Son amour pour Alice est la seule chose qui lui permet de ne pas devenir un vampire comme James._**

Il avait beaucoup travaillé les différentes questions éventuelles. Il ne voulait pas être plus ou moins pris au piège. Peut-être que je devrais faire de même ?

- **_Parlons de vos cheveux. Vous êtes passé du brun au blond, comment s'est passé ce changement pour vous ? Combien de temps vous a-t-il fallu pour vous y faire ?_**

- **_J'ai essayé de jouer des personnages les plus différents possible physiquement. Maintenant, je peux ajouter_** **_le blond à la liste,_** dit-il en rigolant.

- **_En supposant que vous ayez lu les livres, quel est votre personnage préféré et pourquoi ? _**

- **_Victoria est devenue ma préférée. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rousses._**

Beaucoup de monde rit, mais de nombreuses filles hurlèrent à la mort. Il est vrai que Jackson avait énormément de succès aussi, tout comme Taylor et Kellan.

- **_ Les fans de Twilight veulent toujours connaitre les statuts des acteurs.  
D'où la question, êtes-vous célibataire ?_**

- **_Heu... Je suis célibataire et j'adore ça ! _**déclara-t-il ajoutant un signe de rock avec ses doigts.

La foule était morte de rire. Ce type était trop fort. L'animatrice n'en revenait pas elle-même.

- **_D'accord. Merci Jackson. Je pense que beaucoup de filles rêvaient d'entendre ça. _**

Il haussa les épaules, simplement, pour toute réponse.

- **_Maintenant voici quelques questions de la part du public. _**

Une brunette d'environ dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans se leva près d'Oprah et lui arracha pratiquement le micro, ce qui me fit sourire. De vraies diablesses.

- **_Une question pour Robert. Vois-tu Edward comme un mec flippant, un "harceleur" ? _**

C'est quoi cette question, pensai-je déstabilisé.

- **_Pas vraiment... Je ne le vois pas comme un "harceleur". Un maniaque ne veut s'impliquer avec personne. Edward est plus un solitaire. Au début, il ne veut vraiment avoir aucune relation avec Bella, beaucoup plus dans le livre que ce qu'on voit dans le film d'ailleurs. _**

- **_Est-ce dur de jouer à la fois le beau gosse et le côté effrayant ?_** questionna une fausse blonde tout en me lançant un regard qui se voulait aguicheur.

J'en frissonnai de la tête au pied.

- **_Ça a été le truc le plus difficile à faire dans le film ! C'est comme quand on te prend en photo, tu te la joues «Ouais, je suis trop cool !». Et d'un coup, tu as une scène de baston, mais tu continues à faire le beau gosse... C'est juste super gênant ! Mais en même temps, c'était nécessaire pour le film, je ne sais pas pourquoi... C'était un peu idiot !_**

J'en revenais pas d'avoir dit tout cela. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler beaucoup en interview. Seuls mes amis et ma famille me connaissaient vraiment.

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Il venait de débiter ses mots à une vitesse incroyable. Ses mains bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il ressemblait beaucoup plus au Rob de Londres ainsi.

Une femme d'environ trente ou quarante ans, récupéra le micro pour poser une nouvelle question.

- **_Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tes fans sont amoureux d'Edward, pas de toi. Es-tu en train de devenir schizo ?_** dit-elle rigolant à moitié.

- **_En fait, plus je me rends dans des endroits pour faire des interviews et où il y a toutes ces fans en train d'hurler, plus je me dis : «Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi !»._** Répondit-il sérieusement. Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- **_Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, ça te donne le cafard. Et oui, c'est juste le personnage, un personnage de fiction, ça pourrait être n'importe qui... Du coup, parfois, tu as envie de dire : «Oui, je pense que tous ces gens m'aiment !». Mais... Non, je pense vraiment que c'est le personnage que les gens aiment, parce qu'ils criaient avant même que le film ne sorte ! C'est marrant !_**

- **_Trop marrant,_** râlai-je une fois de plus.

- **_Tu as tes règles ou quoi ?_** lâcha soudainement Marie désappointée.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de répondre et reporta mon attention sur le petit écran.

- **_As-tu ressenti la "fameuse" tension sexuelle entre Kristen et toi ?_**

Rob tourna son regard vers la dite Kristen qui lui fit un charmant sourire. "Pétasse" avais-je envie d'hurler. Sauf que Marie ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux.

- **_Oui, il y a définitivement eu une connexion quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'audition. Je crois que j'ai été stupéfait par elle ! Je pensais que la fille qui allait jouer Bella serait très différente de Kristen. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais jouer mon rôle. Et je l'ai vue en train de jouer Bella et je me suis dit : «Oh !». _**

Tous rigolèrent, moi pas. Loin de là. Marie était toujours en extase devant son couple favori, tandis qu'Anastasia nous servait un verre d'alcool.

- **_En fait, c'était plus de la peur !_** continua Rob. **_Ces émotions inattendues ont en fait très bien fonctionnées au final… Surtout sachant qu'on jouait des personnes censées être amoureuses. Il y avait beaucoup de choses : l'intimidation, l'instinct naturel… C'est intéressant !_**

- **_Es-tu conscient qu'on va te fiancer avec plein d'actrices hollywoodiennes ?_**

- **_Oui, c'est bizarre… J'ai commencé à remarquer ça. Le truc le plus étrange, c'est quand les gens te mettent en couple avec des filles que tu n'as jamais rencontrées ! Et puis, ils inventent des histoires du genre : «Oh, elle est tellement en colère qu'il la trompe avec d'autres filles !». Sauf qu'on ne s'est même jamais rencontrés ! C'est vraiment bizarre… Et que plein de gens croient à ce genre d'histoires, c'est le truc le plus étrange !_**

Tous les acteurs approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- **_Kristen, qu'as-tu pensé de Rob la première fois que tu l'as vu ?_**

- **_J'ai pensé... Je venais juste de faire des auditions avec quelques personnes. Ces autres garçons étaient entrés dans la pièce et se la jouaient, essayaient de «poser»... Ils essayaient vraiment d'être beaux. Et quand Rob est entré, la tête baissée, ne levant jamais les yeux... J'essayais sans arrêt de voir qui se cachait sous les cheveux... _**

- **_Pourrais-tu tomber amoureuse d'un garçon comme Edward ?_**

- **_Oui, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le mec parfait. Il est parfait dans le sens où il est plein de failles et dans la façon dont il l'aime. C'est unique ! C'est indéniablement épique et incroyablement puissant. Si quelqu'un me faisait ressentir ça, je serais probablement sous le charme. Donc oui, probablement !_**

- **_D'accord. Dernière question. Robert, quelle est la plus belle chose que vous avez effectué pour votre petite amie ? _**

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- **_Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose… _**

- **_Un homme comme vous ? _**rigola Oprah ne sachant pas sur quel terrain glissant elle se trouvait.

- **_J'en ai bien peur… Mais, je regrette certaines choses,_** déclara-t-il tristement.

- **_Vous nous intéressez beaucoup là,_** ricana Oprah.

Moi, j'étais tendue à l'extrême. Je vis Jackson un sourire immense placardé sur son visage. Putain, s'il lui avait dit ? S'il m'avait reconnu ? Pitié, faites qu'il ne parle pas de moi !

- **_Je regrette de l'avoir abandonnée… de ne pas l'avoir choisie…_** enchaina difficilement mon ex.

- **_Comment s'appelait-elle ?_** demanda gentiment l'animatrice attendant le scoop du siècle.

- **_Sarah ! La femme qui me hantera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle,_** murmura-t-il lentement.

- **_Je le savais !_** hurla Marie, nous faisant sursauter.

Autant dire que j'étais dans une merde internationale.


	7. Chapter 7

***** Chapitre corriger ***  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

**La peur au ventre.**

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Marie et Anastasia me faisaient face. J'étais dos au mur, impossible de m'échapper. De toute façon pour aller où ? Elles savaient déjà où je vivais. Je n'avais plus le choix. Dire la vérité ou mourir.

- **_Parle,_** m'intima Marie diaboliquement. **_Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose… mais à ce point,_** finit-elle par hurler.

- **_Je ne vous ai jamais menti,_** m'exclamai-je irritée de m'être fait prendre si facilement.

- **_Mais… tu nous as dissimulé la vérité !_** proclama Anastasia bras fermement croisés sur son torse.

- **_On veut savoir la vérité… maintenant !_** décréta Marie.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** bouillonnai-je. **_Qu'est-ce que cela changerait dans vos vies ?_**

Les deux filles se jetèrent un regard déstabilisé. Je ne voulais pas leur dire. Leur expliquer. Ma relation avec Rob était la chose la plus belle de ma vie. Mon jardin secret, mon Eden ! Je l'avais abandonné. Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler de lui, pour ensuite voir mon histoire dans les journaux. Or de question.

- **_Sarah… tu es bizarre. Depuis qu'on se connait, tu essayes de nous écarter de ta vie. Tu n'as pas de véritable amie… _**

- **_J'ai les jumelles !_** crachai-je furieuse de me faire psychanalyser par des couturières.

- **_D'accord. De quoi parlez-vous ? _**

- **_De tout. _**

- **_De tout comme de Robert Pattinson ? _**

- **_On n'a pas besoin d'en parler… elles savent déjà tout. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à en dire. Point final. _**

Sur ce, je pris mes affaires et sortis furieuse de l'appartement. Pour qui se prenaient-elles ? Je n'avais pas à leurs raconter ma vie privée. Nous étions de simples collègues de boulot. Pas de véritables amies. Du moins, je voyais les choses de cette façon. Je ne voulais plus me faire avoir par l'amitié et l'amour.

Une fois arrivée devant mon immeuble, je vis mes deux adorables rouquines.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**Interrogea Ashley véritablement inquiète.

- **_Oui, les filles. Merci,_** continuai-je ouvrant la porte de mon appartement.

Les filles ne se firent pas prier et me suivirent sans un mot. Je vis du coin de l'œil Ashley et Kate prendre place sur le divan. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers ma drogue : la machine à café !

Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas penser aux mots de Robert mais rien à faire.

- **_Il ne m'a pas oubliée ? _**demandai-je aux filles, les yeux fixés sur ma tasse vide histoire de ne surtout pas croiser leurs regards.

- **_Oui. Nous avons essayé de te le dire, _**chuchota mal à l'aise Ashley.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé de me dire et que j'ai toujours refusé d'entendre ? _**Poursuivis-je assez difficilement.

Je me rendais compte maintenant de mon comportement enfantin.

- **_Depuis le début ?_** rétorqua Kate, sourcils moqueurs.

- **_Soyons fous,_** ricanai-je tendue.

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Les deux filles se regardaient mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches. C'était assez angoissant. La machine à café bipa plusieurs fois m'indiquant ainsi qu'il était prêt. Je servis trois tasses fumantes de café bien noir et allai m'installer en face des jumelles.

- **_Merci,_** dirent-t-elles simultanément.

- **_Je suis prête !_** les informai-je

Kate acquiesça sans broncher. Cependant, ce fut Ashley qui débuta avec appréhension.

- **_Quand tu es partie pour New York, Robert n'a pas arrêté de nous questionner. _**

- **_Oui, tous les jours,_** précisa sa sœur.

- **_Ça devenait infernal,_** grimaça Ashley. **_Si Robert ne nous questionnait par sur ta destination, c'était Tom, son meilleur ami, qui nous suppliait de lui dire._**

- **_Tom vous suppliait ?_** Relevai-je surprise.

- **_Oui,_** murmura Kate. **_Il ne supportait pas de voir Robert dans cet état._**

- **_Une fois, en sortant d'un cinéma, Victoria sa sœur nous est tombée dessus. Elle nous a dit qu'elle regrettait et sa famille aussi. Que le plus important maintenant, c'était que son frère te retrouve._**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Victoria ? Elle qui m'avait toujours détestée.

- **_Bien sûr, nous n'avons jamais rien dit, _**déclara Ashley vivement. **_C'était très dur de garder le secret, pour tes parents et ton frère aussi._**

- **_Ouais… Nathan voulait tout dire, c'est ta mère qui l'en a empêché._**

- **_Sérieux ? _**m'étranglai-je.

- **_Rob était vraiment… désespéré,_** grimaça Kate. **_Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Bref, Tom et Robert sont partis de Londres pour trouver des castings plus intéressants. Tom revient souvent pour voir sa famille. Quand il le fait, il n'oublie jamais de passer chez tes parents et chez les anciens du lycée._**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** chuchotai-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Parce qu'aucun des deux n'arrêteront les recherches. Parce que Robert Pattinson t'aime !_** hurla finalement Kate bout de souffle.

J'avais les yeux grands écarquillés. Robert Pattinson m'aimait ? Il n'a jamais arrêté de m'aimer, pensais-je les larmes aux yeux. J'avais gâché la plus belle chose de ma vie. J'avais gâché notre histoire d'amour. Je n'aurais jamais dû fuir. Mais en même temps, comment aurais-je pu assumer ça ? À moi maintenant, de faire le maximum pour réparer mes erreurs. Et je connaissais quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

Je l'avais dit. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit bon sang.

- **_Ça va ? _**demanda Kristen, un peu craintive.

- **_Oui. Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de Sarah. _**

- **_Il n'y a pas de mal. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devais le faire. _**

- **_Et pour notre accord ?_** murmurai-je le cœur lourd.

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ecoute… j'ai jamais vraiment voulu jouer les pseudos petite amie, mais c'était cool en fin de compte. _**

- **_Je sais,_** souris-je simplement.

- **_Je sais aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas. _**

- **_Si, _**m'offusquai-je.

- **_D'accord… je reformule,_** rigola-t-elle un peu tendue. **_Tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu l'aimes elle. _**

Elle avait raison. Personne ne serait jamais à la hauteur de mon amour pour Sarah. Je l'aimais d'une telle manière, que même absente, elle dirigeait encore toute ma vie. Parce que Sarah Lloyd était ma vie.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Jackson était parti hyper tôt ce matin après être resté toute la nuit avec Kellan et moi. Les gars n'avaient pas voulu me laisser broyer du noir. Nous avions joué à la guitare jusqu'à point d'heure. J'avais même réussi à composer une partie de ma nouvelle chanson. J'avais en effet, commencé à réfléchir pour un album. Ça allait prendre du temps parce que je n'avais aucune envie de bâcler ce projet.

Lorsque Jackson était parti, il semblait inquiet, soucieux. Or, ce n'était pas le genre de mon ami. Mon téléphone sonna pour la vingtième fois en moins d'une heure. Après ma mère, Victoria, mon manager et le réalisateur, c'était au tour du Tom.

- **_Salut mon poussin ! Quoi de beau ?_**

- **_Rob ?_** l'entendis-je hurler à l'autre bout du fil.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus excité que d'habitude.

- **_Qui d'autre_** ? rigolai-je tout de même.

- **_Ecoute, je suis allé au lycée,_** m'expliqua-t-il rapidement. **_Tu te souviens du super questionnaire d'il y a deux mois ?_** chantonna-t-il.

- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je le cœur battant

Il est vrai que le lycée nous avait envoyé un questionnaire pour leurs statistiques et leur suivi d'élèves. Cela servirait à mieux cibler les programmes suivants et également pour leur réunion d'anciens élèves.

- **_Ben… l'école de Sarah a fait pareil,_** hurla-t-il.

- **_Tom !_** grognai-je avec impatience.

- **_Désolé, poussin. Tout ça pour dire que ton meilleur ami a eu l'idée de vérifier les questionnaires grâce à son statut de superstars._**

- **_Comment ?_** rigolai-je

- **_J'ai dit que j'allais organiser une fête pour l'école._**

- **_T'es malade !_** grimaçai-je affolé à l'idée de devoir y participer.

- **_Je ne vais rien faire,_** souffla-t-il dépité. **_Mais, au moins j'ai des infos fraîches._**

- **_Comme ? _**

- **_Sarah a aussi répondu au questionnaire !_**

- **_Sérieux ?_** rugis-je hystérique à mon tour.

- **_Oui,_** s'exclama-t-il victorieux.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?_**

- **_Attends j'ai pu le photocopier. Je te lis les informations._**

Je me calai au mieux et attendit, fermant les yeux. Légèrement tendu, j'avais peur de savoir. Pourtant, j'attendais cela depuis si longtemps.

- **_Rob ?_** entendis-je Tom légèrement paniqué.

- **_Quoi_** ? demandai-je lentement

- **_Tu étais loin la !_** m'expliqua-t-il gentiment

- **_Assez !_** **_Dis-moi tout._**

- **_D'accord, Sarah Lloyd, vingt-quatre ans. Cursus suivi au lycée Barnes, Art et dessin, bac artistique._**

- **_Ça existe au moins ? _**demandai-je plus que sceptique.

- **_Et le bac acteurs crétin ? _**renchérit mon ami pas le moins du monde dupé.

- **_Désolé ! _**chuchotai-je

- **_Vaut mieux. J'ai d'autres bonnes informations._**

- **_Continue. _**rallai-je.

- **_Comment vous contacter ? New York, rue Chambers St., mais rien de plus. J'ai vérifié l'adresse, c'est celle de son travail. _**

- **_Que fait-elle ? _**demandai-je le cœur battant fort.

- **_Styliste pour Mme Jenkins._**

- **_Qui est-ce ? _**

- **_Celle qui crée les costumes pour les films, séries et les pièces de théâtre… les plus grands studios font appel à eux. _**

- **_Alors, elle crée mes costumes ? A_**ssez irrité de savoir qu'elle travaillait peut-être pour moi, indirectement.

- **_Non. Elle ne travaille sur aucun de tes films. Par contre, son prochain projet c'est les Maitres de l'air… _**m'informa assez difficilement mon ami.

- **_Le film sur Avatar ?_** m'étranglai-je littéralement.

- **_Oui, je n'ai pas tous les détails, mon informateur m'envoie la liste officielle dans l'heure. _**

- **_Tiens-moi au courant. S'il te plaît !_**

- **_Ne t'en fais pas, ma poule._**

- **_Tom ? _**

- **_Oui !_**

- **_Merci… je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. _**

- **_Ça me convient,_** chuchota-t-il. **_J'y tiens à ta Sarah._**

- **_Je sais mon grand. Elle nous manque à tous._**

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Le taxi venait de me déposer devant mon travail. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'y rendre aujourd'hui. D'une part, j'avais passé la nuit … enfin, ma pire nuit depuis bien longtemps ! J'avais pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Ce qui m'avait épuisée. D'autre part, je n'avais pas parlé avec mes collègues depuis hier et elles devaient m'en vouloir terriblement.

- **_Cinquante six dollars,_** réclama le chauffeur alors que je me penchais à sa _vitre._ Une main vint interrompre le début de notre échange.

- **_Merci Monsieur !_** continua le chauffeur démarrant déjà.

Je me redressai pour faire face à "Monsieur je distribue des billets de cent dollars".

- **_Bonjour !_** entendis-je Jackson murmurer un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- **_Monsieur Rathbone,_** le saluai-je.

Il fit une grimace rigolote, ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Pouvons-nous aller boire un café ?_** murmura lentement Jackson se grattant la nuque.

- **_Euh... Je crois que j'ai du travail,_** lui répondis-je tristement

- **_Il faut vraiment que nous parlions,_** continua-t-il rapidement.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Jackson m'emmena à quelques mètres du travail dans un bar restaurant assez classe. Du coup, je me sentais complètement ridicule dans mes bottes noirs, mon jean et ma chemise blanche.

- **_Tu es bien silencieuse,_** fit remarquer Jackson

- **_Je réfléchis,_** lui confiai-je.

Jackson récupéra la carte des boissons sur la table derrière lui et me la tendit.

- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment soif !_** avouai-je timidement.

Il est vrai que Jackson était un très bel homme et, de surcroit, un acteur reconnu. Je me sentais intimidée et stressée. E_t puis, le plus délicat pour moi, c'était qu'il travaillait avec mon ex_.

- **_Fais-moi plaisir,_** lâcha-t-il sans avoir pour autant bouger d'un cil.

Je poussais un gros soupir résigné et attrapai la carte dans ses mains. Il me fit un sourire ravageur. Il savait _qu'il était craquant quand il se comportait ainsi et il en jouait, le bougre_.

- **_Bonjour,_** entendis-je une voix féminine scander sur ma droite.

Je relevai lentement mon regard pour tomber sur une petite blonde plus que jolie. Cette dernière dévorait littéralement des yeux le célèbre Jackson Rathbone.

- **_Bonjour, _**lança-t-il _de sa voix la plus séduisante_. **_Nous prendrons une assiette de viennoiserie et un café noir._**

Il s'arrêta et m'interrogea du regard.

- **_Idem, _**murmurai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Donc, deux cafés noirs, deux jus d'orange et une assiette de viennoiserie, _**commanda-t-il.

- **_Je vous apporte ça rapidement, _**lui dit-elle m'ignorant carrément.

Jackson arqua un sourcil dans ma direction lorsqu'elle s'en alla.

- **_Quoi ?_** l'agressais-je froidement.

- **_Rien, _**sourit-il fièrement.

Crétin d'acteur, pensais-je aussitôt.

- **_Bien,_** continuai-je fixant inlassablement la carte des boissons.

- **_Aurais-tu regardé la télévision hier soir ?_** demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

- **_Peut-être,_** répondis-je relevant délicatement mes yeux vers lui.

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Totalement orgasmique, l'homme.

- **_D'accord. Aurais-tu « peut-être » regardé l'émission spéciale Twilight ?_** Corrigea-t-il.

- **_Il se pourrait… que je vous aies vus Robert et toi dans une émission. _**

- **_Et qu'en as tu pensé ? _**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui dire le fond réel de ma pensée. La serveuse choisit cet instant pour nous apporter notre « petit déjeuner ».

- **_Autre chose ?_** demanda-elle à Jackson.

- **_Sarah ? _**

La jeune fille posa son regard sur moi et me fit un petit sourire.

- **_Rien d'autre… merci ! _**

Elle nous fit un charmant sourire et fit demi tour presque à contre cœur.

- **_Tu lui as dit ?_** questionnai-je portant ma tasse de café fumante à mes lèvres dont le liquide brûlant me fit un bien immense.

- **_Non,_** m'apprit-il.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Parce que je ne vais pas te forcer à le voir… Si tu n'en as pas envie. _**

- **_C'est ton ami !_** remarquai-je surprise.

- **_Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me le fasse. Et t'y obliger… te fera fuir plus qu'autre chose. _**

- **_Certainement._**

Jackson poussa l'assiette emplie de croissants et pains au chocolat vers moi. J'en pris un tout en le remerciant.

- **_Tu dois avoir énormément de questions ?_** Poursuivit-il d'une voix douce et calme.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Vas-y ! J'essaierais d'y répondre… du moins dans la limite de mes capacités. _**

- **_Vous vous connaissez bien ? _**

- **_Nous sommes amis. _**

- **_Amis proches ? _**Insistai-je.

- **_Rob passe beaucoup de temps entre Tom, Kellan et moi… le reste n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui._**

- **_Il n'a pas d'autres amis ?_**

- **_Pas que je sache… _**Enonça-t-il tout en y réfléchissant**_. Non ! Juste sa famille et nous._**

- **_Il te parle de moi ? _**

- **_Rob ne fait que ça,_** m'apprit-il en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite comme désappointé.

- **_Tu m'as reconnu comment ?_**

- **_Il a une photo de vous deux dans son portefeuille. Une d'avant ton départ. _**

- **_Tu savais donc tout depuis le début,_** chuchotai-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Oui et non. Je savais qui tu étais pour lui… mais je ne sais pas tout. Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire. _**

- **_Il sait où me trouver ? _**

- **_Non. Même si ça risque d'arriver un jour ou l'autre. Tom a de sacrés ressources,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Je sais. Il aurait du être détective,_** rigolai-je un peu tendue. **_Il sort avec cette fille ?_** lâchai-je sans préambule et surtout sans le regarder.

- **_Quelle fille ?_** quémanda-t-il la voix un peu joueuse.

- **_Les journaux parlent de sa relation avec Kristen. Ils sortent ensemble ? _**

- **_Ils ne sortent pas ensemble,_** dit-il lentement. **_Ils sont juste amis. Disons que c'est plus facile de jouer la comédie que d'être harcelé par des milliers de fans. De plus, tu dois savoir qu'il a refusé de signer le moindre contrat concernant sa vie privée. Une fois lui aura servi de leçon._**

Ignorant sa dernière pique, je bus un peu plus de mon café.

- **_Il t'aime. Robert Pattinson t'a toujours aimé, _**siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- **_Merci._** chuchotai-je pleine de gratitude.

- **_Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis des années… À travers Rob, nous te connaissons tous plus ou moins. _**

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu la serveuse revenir avec deux autres jus d'orange.

- **_Il m'en veut beaucoup ? _**Articulais-je difficilement les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Je ne pense pas. Par contre, il s'en veut à lui. Il se déteste d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, de ne pas avoir su te retenir. _**

- **_Je n'aurais pas du fuir, _**commentai-je en jetant un petit coup d'œil à ma montre.**_ Je vais devoir y aller. _**

- **_Je sais. Mais, si je te demandais un service… me ferais-tu confiance ?_** s'enquit Jackson.

La tension était palpable sous la douceur de sa voix. Nous avions presque fini notre « petit-déjeuner » improvisé. Jackson jouait avec ses doigts sans relever une seule fois le regard. Mon cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'il encra finalement son regard dans le mien.

- **_Ça dépend,_** répondis-je prudente.

- **_Ne fuis pas !_**

Je ne parvins pas à déterminer si cela tenait du conseil ou de l'ordre déguisé.

- **_Je ne recommencerais pas !_** murmurai-je lourdement.

- **_Tant mieux. Je me voyais mal t'attacher à Robert !_** pouffa-t-il telle une collégienne remplie d'hormones

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction.

- **_Non, sérieusement. Je ne lui dirais rien. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Ce soir, nous serons au restaurant le « Delmonico's ». Si jamais tu voulais le voir, _**dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.

- **_Je vais y réfléchir,_** répondis-je calmement.

J'allais sortir de la monnaie, quand Jackson déposa deux billets sur la table.

- **_Distributeur de billet sur pattes !_** soufflai-je le faisant sourire une fois de plus.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

J'étais allé dans sa chambre, ensuite celle de Kellan. Rien. J'étais revenu dans sa chambre, puis m'étais décidé à demander aux autres. Plus de deux heures que je le cherchais.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_** s'énerva Ashley me voyant faire les cents pas dans le couloir de notre étage.

- **_Il attend Jackson !_** l'informa Kellan installé à même le sol entre sa chambre et le couloir.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** reprit-elle plus délicatement.

- **_Aucune idée ! _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_** quémanda à son tour Kristen les mains chargées de sacs de vêtements.

J'allais lui répondre quand une idée me vint aussitôt en tête.

- **_Vous avez déjà travaillé avec l'agence stylisme d'une certaine Madame Jenkins ? _**

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kellan sursauter au son de ma voix. Il est vrai que j'avais arrêté de lui répondre depuis un petit moment.

- **_Celle qui crée nos costumes ?_** rétorqua enthousiasme Ash'.

- **_Oui,_** soufflai-je à bout.

- **_Non,_** répondit-elle haussant les épaules. **_Mais, ils font du très bon travail. _**

- **_Kristen ?_** questionnai-je.

- **_Non plus, désolée. _**

- **_Kel' ? _**

- **_Non… mais, je crois que Jay… _**

- **_Je sais. Je viens de l'apprendre. _**

- **_C'est pour ça que tu l'attends,_** affirma-t-ilsimplement.

Étrangement, Kellan était moins boute-en-train que d'habitude. Il semblait réellement préoccupé par la situation. Lui qui était si drôle et immature en toute occasion, voilà qu'il se comportait avec le sérieux que l'on attendait à son âge.

- **_Oui, _**grognai-je. **_Ce qu'il est allé faire ce matin… c'est voir ses costumes ? _**les agressai-je légèrement.

- **_Je crois. Hier aussi,_** répondit trop calmement Ashley.

Je ne dis mot. J'avais trop envie de voir ce type en face de moi. Il l'avait déjà vue en photos. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Inconsciemment, je m'étais remis à marcher. D'ailleurs, je ne vis pas Jackson sortir de l'ascenseur, ni perdre son sourire idiot lorsqu'il nous vit.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Réunion dans le couloir ?_** l'entendis-je demander un foutu sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- **_T'étais où ?_** Sifflai-je radicalement.

Enfin, son sourire disparu de son visage.

- **_Euh… voir les costumes pour mon prochain film,_** nous dit-il un peu tendu et perdu.

- **_D'accord… voici la suite du programme. _**

J'avais fait exprès d'utiliser les même mots et la même intonation de voix que le présentateur du journal télévisé. Ils me regardèrent tous avec de gros yeux. Je n'avais jamais réagit ainsi devant eux. J'étais plutôt du genre calme et discret en temps normal.

- **_Jackson Rathbone, vous avez une minute pour me confier et révéler toutes vos informations… au delà du temps… tu as mon poing dans ta gueule ! _**décrétai-je mes mâchoires contractées au maximum.

- **_D'accord. J'en déduis que tu as découvert ma surprise, _**chuchota-t-il mal à l'aise.

- **_Jackson, _**grognai-je.

Je m'avançais vers lui rapidement. Kel' fit barrage entre nous.

- **_D'accord. Je l'ai vue. Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement. Elle est beaucoup plus belle que sur ta photo d'ailleurs, _**crut-il bon d'ajouter.

- **_La ferme. _**hurlai-je furieux et blessé.

- **_Elle… elle avait peur que je te parle, alors j'y suis allé doucement. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir. _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Et… elle pense te voir très bientôt. _**

- **_Le nom et le lieu de son travail, _**exigeai-je.

- **_J'ai promis de ne rien dire,_** m'informa-t-il pas le moins du monde inquiet ou stressé par la situation.

- **_Tu as retrouvé Sarah ?_** Intervint Kellan vivement.

- **_Oui ! _**

- **_Et tu ne vas pas lui dire où chercher ? _**

- **_Non._**

Kellan me relâcha et frappa violement Jay au visage.

- **_Ça, c'est pour être un pauvre con,_** assena-t-il revêche.

Les filles avaient poussées un cri strident des plus horribles. J'en avais eu des frisons. Jay quant à lui avait atterrit violement au sol. Kel' allait lui donner un autre coup beaucoup plus bas mais je l'en empêchais.

- **_Laisse tomber. _**

- **_T'es sur ?_** questionna-t-il surprit.

- **_Oui. Je sais plus ou moins où chercher. Demain, j'irai la chercher. _**

- **_Rob ! Je suis désolé, mais elle me fait confiance, _**déclara difficilement Jay essayant de se relever.

- **_Je te faisais également confiance, _**chuchotai-je le cœur lourd.

Je me dirigeai presque en titubant vers ma chambre. Kel' et Kristen dans mon sillage. Je supposai qu'Ashley devait aider son ex-petit-ami à se remettre sur pied.

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Je n'étais pas allée travailler. Mon cerveau était bien trop obnubilé par toutes sortes d'images de mon passé et de mon présent. J'avais donc pris une journée. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à faire face à mes deux collègues certainement hystériques. J'avais tourné en rond chez moi, puis j'avais fait mon ménage hebdomadaire pour finir par faire les courses.

Au bout de trois heures, je me tournais les pouces. J'étais même allée voir sur internet l'actualité de Rob et de Jackson. Rien de plus que d'habitude. Du moins, tout le monde essayait d'avoir une photo de l'ex-petite amie du grand Robert Pattinson. Or, j'étais cette ex et il était absolument hors de question qu'une photo d'il y a trois ans et demi, fasse surface dans les tabloïdes. Ce fut seulement en fin d'après midi que je me connectai au site du restaurant. Il ouvrait de dix-huit heures à deux heures du matin. Cela représentait une plage horaire assez importante. Jackson ne m'avait pas donné l'heure exacte.

Après un bon bain et une bonne glace à la vanille, je pris la direction du restaurant. De l'extérieur, il était déjà magnifique. Je n'imaginais que trop bien l'intérieur. A l'entrée, un chasseur se tenait droit à son poste, comme dans les grands restaurants de New-York. Il devait certainement servir de videur aussi. "Un deux en un", pensais-je souriante de ma petite blague. Aucun fan, aucun paparazzi. Pourtant, la rue était assez fréquentée. Peut-être qu'ils avaient changé d'idée et qu'ils n'étaient pas venus.

- **_Puis-je vous aider ?_** proposa le chasseur.

- **_Euh… non !_** marmonnai-je surprise.

- **_D'accord. _**

Il s'en alla ainsi bredouillant. Pas ton jour de chance, mon garçon. Puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, moi ? D'accord, je mourrai d'envie de le revoir. Cependant, j'allais mourir également d'une crise cardiaque à ce rythme-là. J'étais devant ce stupide restaurant, à peser le pour et le contre. Une demi-heure que je fixais, immobile et un rien imbécile, cette porte. Mais, impossible de la franchir ! Le réceptionniste/chasseur était venu me voir deux fois de plus durant ce laps de temps. Il devait me prendre pour une dingue. Ou une fan. D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'étais jolie et qu'il pouvait se rincer l'œil. Sinon, le garde du corps à cinq mètres de moi, qui rouspétait à cause de ma présence, ce serait fait un plaisir immense de m'éjecter hors du trottoir.

Je sortis une pièce de ma poche et la fis tourner entre mes doigts.

- **_Pile, j'entre. Face, je pars._**

Pas plus compliqué ! Le destin allait décider pour nous.

**Point de vue : Robert. **

J'attendais avec Kellan et Nikkie que Kristen paye le réceptionniste. J'avais une horrible envie de fumer. Nikkie et Kellan n'arrêtaient pas de se chambrer pour tout et rien. Fréquemment pourtant, je voyais Kellan pensif. Il regardait sa montre aussi. Il était avec nous sans vraiment l'être. Je portai alors mon attention à l'extérieur. Une silhouette. Pas très grande, assez fine. Une fille d'une beauté renversante. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle releva un peu plus la tête.

C'était elle. Ma Sarah. Elle sortit une pièce de sa poche jouant avec. Puis, elle la lança. La pièce retomba au sol. Sarah se baissa aussitôt pour la récupérer. Elle sourit tristement, ce qui me décida à m'élancer hors du restaurant. Elle venait de se relever, quand je poussai les portes. Je fis halte devant elle. Sarah posa enfin son regard sur moi. Ce regard que j'attendais depuis trois ans, six mois et quelques jours insupportables.

Elle se tendit un peu. Ses yeux se voilèrent dans la seconde.

- **_Sarah !_** murmurai-je la gorge nouée.

Elle me brûlait même. Une larme coulait lentement le long de sa joue.

- **_Princesse ?_** repris-je désemparé.

J'avais toujours détesté la voir triste, malheureuse.

- **_Bonsoir,_** souffla-t-elle.

Le son de sa voix ? Un doux paradis. Malgré son timbre de voix faible et tremblotant.

- **_Je t'ai cherché partout,_** l'informai-je tristement.

- **_Je sais. J'ai vu l'émission… et les jumelles m'ont tout dit,_** continua-t-elle difficilement.

- **_Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?_** questionnai-je timidement.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer en le faisant de moi-même. Je voulais qu'elle m'y autorise. Qu'elle décide de notre avenir. Sarah renifla, puis hocha la tête lentement. Sans attendre davantage, je fis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et la serrai dans mes bras avec toute la force qu'il me restait.

Seigneur, je l'avais enfin retrouvée !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou, **_

_**voici le nouveau chapitre...**_

_**je suis désolé par avance si vous trouvez des fautes ... **_

_**j'ai fait au plus vite ! alors profitez au max lol**_

_**bisous bisous et bonne lecture**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Une nuit... et un réveille !**

/

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Il sentait si bon. Son odeur si enivrante, apaisante, m'avait cruellement manqué. Ses bras entourer puissamment ma pauvre carcasse. Il m'avait manqué. Comment avais-je pu vivre sans lui à mes côtés ? J'avais cette sensation que mon cœur pouvait à nouveau battre normalement. Que mes poumons avaient le droit à de l'air pur. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir, puis des voix retentir prêts de nous. Rob retira son visage de mon cou, ce qui me fit serrer davantage sont corps au mien.

- **_Avez-vous besoin d'aide Monsieur Pattinson ? Quémanda celui que je reconnu comme le réceptionniste._**

- **_Tout va bien. Merci. Pouvons-nous avoir la voiture ? Entendis-je, mon ex-demander._**

Mon ex ? A cette pensée une pointe aiguë atteignit mon cœur, qui se serra férocement.

- **_Rob ? Demanda une voix féminine assez proche._**

- **_Tout va bien. Murmura-il une seconde fois. _****_Princesse, j'ai besoin de faire une chose, peut tu me relâcher ? _**

Voilà, il ne voulait déjà plus de moi. Des larmes silencieuses atterries sur mes joues. Je le lâchais aussitôt comme burlé. Il ne devait pas si attendre, puisqu'il vacilla un instant. Son regard captiva le mien.

- **_Sarah ? Chuchota-t-il inquiet._**

- **_Pardon ! Couinais-je, m'éloignant encore d'un pas._**

Aussitôt, Rob me re-bloqua grâce à son corps.

- **_Je t'en supplie. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. _****_C'est compliqué pour le moment, mais je t'expliquerais tout. Mon ami va t'emmener à la voiture d'accord ? _**

J'hochais les épaules, incertaine du bon comportement à adopter. Je vis du coin de l'œil, quatre personnes s'approcher plus de nous. La belle et plantureuse Nikkie Reed, le costaud Kellan Lutz, le charismatique Taylor Lautner et enfin la belle Kristen Stewart. Kellan s'avança vers nous, après un geste de la main de Rob.

- **_Oui ? S'enquit-il délicatement._**

- **_Je peux te la confier ? _**

- **_Bien-sûr ! Répondit-il, plus que surprit._**

Rob se détacha une nouvelle fois de moi. Mon cœur devint instantanément lourd. J'avais comme une envie de crier et surtout de pleurer. Je détestais la fille que j'étais à cet instant. Une fille amoureuse, particulièrement désespéré.

Une main puissante vint s'attacher à mon bras. Kellan bien sûr. Il me fit un clin d'œil, puis me guida assez rapidement à une voiture noire, aux vitres tintées. Assez cliché, pensais-je en prenant place à l'arrière. Je vis Rob sortir son téléphone et composer rapidement un numéro. Il porta le combinait aussitôt à son oreille. Il avait l'air assez confiant. Je sentis et vis Kellan prendre place près de moi, Taylor à ma gauche comme si de rien été. Toute fuite de ma part était utopique. Nikkie et Kristen prirent place sur les deux sièges face à nous. Je détestais ses véhicules où les sièges étaient en sens inverse.

- **_C'est qui ? Entendis-je, Kristen demander. Enfin plutôt cracher._**

- **_Sarah ! Entendis-je, mon ancien amant déclarer._**

Des « oh », de surprise emplirent l'habitacle tandis que Rob prit place avec simplicité sur mon siège, moi sur ses genoux.

- **_Sarah. Chuchota Rob, posant ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre mon cou. _****_Tout ira bien._**

Je secouais la tête de haut en bas, tel un pantin désarticulé.

- **_Tu m'as manqué ! Continua-t-il lentement._**

- **_Toi aussi. Miaulais-je, me blottissant davantage contre lui._**

Ce fut dans le silence que le chauffeur nous conduisit dans un lieu inconnu. Du moins, pour ma part. Rob déposait de doux baiser contre ma peau durant tout ce temps. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre loin de là. Pourtant, je me sentais mal à l'aise sachant que tous nous regardaient, nous analyser. Surtout Kristen.

Une fois arrivée tous descendirent de voiture. Rob m'invita silencieusement à faire de même. Sa main attrapa instantanément la mienne une fois à l'extérieur. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole. Ou plutôt que je parte en courant. Nous étions devant l'un des plus beaux, mais aussi le plus luxueux hôtel du pays. Nous allâmes rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Des personnes nous regardaient assez étrangement. Personnes ne parlaient, ce qui m'angoissé. Instinctivement, j'attrapais la poche arrière du Jean de Rob. Il tourna la tête vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'un sanglot éclater dans ma gorge.

- **_Princesse, calme toi… tout ira bien. _**

- **_Je suis désolé… Pleurais-je, au bord de l'asphyxie. _****_Pour tout._**

- **_Arrête ! Me supplia Rob, difficilement._**

Je sentis ses ami(e)s sortir, nous fîmes de même toujours coller l'un à l'autre. J'avais toujours peur de croiser leurs regards. J'avais ma tête contre l'épaule de Rob ou le regard fixer au sol. Aucune envie de voir leurs pitiés, leurs inquiétudes, leurs interrogations.

- **_On va vous laissez un peu tranquille. Entendis-je Nikkie déclarer, sortant de l'ascenseur._**

- **_A demain. Nous dirent-ils, les uns derrière les autres._**

- **_Tu pourrais prendre ma carte pour ouvrir la chambre ? Quémanda presque gaiement Rob._**

Je fis un petit geste de la tête. Ce qui le fit rire quelques secondes.

- **_La poche intérieure de ma veste. Murmura-t-il, embrassant mon front, puis mon bout du nez._**

J'adorais lorsqu'il faisait ça. C'était carrément électrisant. Je m'écartais un peu de lui, du moins juste le nécessaire pour pouvoir passer ma main. Sentir battre son cœur plus fortement sous mon touché, me fit sourire. Je caressais délicatement son torse, puis alla chercher la dite carte de chambre.

- **_Merci. Souffla-t-il embrassant ma mâchoire._**

Ma tête, mon esprit était bien loin de mon corps à cette heure-ci. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir convenablement depuis que ses bras m'avaient enveloppé. Je n'allais quand même pas me plaindre. Loin de là. Je l'avais enfin retrouvé… que demander de plus ?

/

**Point de vue : Robert. **

Je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher. Mes mains réclamaient inlassablement sa peau, son corps. Lorsque, je prenais sur moi, avec un effort presque inhumain, c'est elle qui faisait le geste. Qui s'accrochait à moi. Nous étions comme des aimants, comme deux personnes totalement indépendantes de l'autre. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de me séparer d'elle. J'étais prêt à tout pour que mon rêve d'être de nouveau avec la femme que j'aime se réalise. Ma chambre n'était pas bien grande. De toute façon, je n'y étais pas souvent. Un lit, un divan, une table basse, une télévision, une table à manger, quatre chaises et une salle de bain, toilette. Bon d'accord, tout ceci était tout de même très beau et luxueux.

- **_Tu as mangé ? Demandais-je, l'emmenant s'assoir sur le bord du lit._**

Ma princesse fronça les sourcils face à ma requête, puis hocha négativement la tête. Sa petite mine était tout bonnement à croquer.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Continuais-je, caressant délicatement sa joue de la paume de ma main._**

Sarah, ma Sarah, ferma les yeux sous mon touché. On aurait presque pu croire à un petit chaton près à ronronner.

- **_Princesse, tu voudrais des fraises à la chantilly et un thé noir caramel supplément de mousse ? Riais-je, devant sa mine curieuse._**

- **_Comment… ? _**

- **_J'ai rien oublié. La coupais-je dans son résonnement. _****_Je ne pourrais jamais rien oublié ! Chuchotais-je, posant mes lèvres sur son front._**

Elle me laissa faire, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je pris commande pour nous deux. Sarah somnolait presque devant la télévision, quand nous eûmes nos gourmandises. Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin. Ma petite princesse devait vraiment avoir faim, puisqu'elle fit qu'une bouchée de son tas. Je lui tendis prestement mon bol, accompagné d'un splendide sourire en coin.

- **_Mange un peu ! Réclama-t-elle, approchant sa cuillère de ma bouche. Je ne me fis pas prié, loin de là._**

- **_Tu devrais dormir… tu as l'air extenué ! Lui dis-je, une fois son thé terminé._**

Elle me dévisagea longuement. Sarah fit la navette plusieurs fois d'affilé entre ma couche et le reste de la chambre. Finalement, elle se leva de mon lit et alla prendre place sur le divan.

- **_Sarah ? _**

- **_Hum ! _**

- **_Tu voudrais bien partager le lit ? Quémandais-je, souffle court._**

Sur ce coup, j'étais sur de rien. D'ailleurs, ma gorge se noua d'appréhension.

- **_Oui. Souffla-t-elle de soulagement._**

Elle refit le chemin sens inverse. Cette fille avait encore plus de charme qu'il y a trois ans et demi. Une beauté naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux plus clair, plus scintillant. Elle paraissait également si fragile, du moins en apparence. Ma Sarah avait toujours eu un fort caractère. C'était de famille, de naissance.

- **_Tu aurais besoin de quelques choses en particulier ? Lui demandais-je, essayant de me détendre un maximum._**

Une nuit dans le même lit que la femme que j'aime ? Sans pouvoir la toucher ? Lui faire l'amour pour lui montrer ? Trop de pression.

Elle le prendrait mal, si je prenais en fin de compte le divan à sa place ? Sans aucun doute.

- **_Peut-être d'un pyjama… pour dormir ? Expliqua-t-elle, d'un petit sourire charmeur._**

Ouais, le divan était certainement la meilleure solution… n'importe quoi ! Le canapé ? Alors, que la plus belle femme de mon monde était face à moi.

- **_Un t-shirt pourrait faire l'affaire ? Fis-je, essayant de trouvé une autre solution, si cela ne lui convenait pas._**

- **_Le tien ? Continua-t-elle, baissant la tête._**

- **_Le mien… où je vais chercher un pyjama chez les filles ! Lui expliquais-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre._**

- **_Je veux bien dormir dans un de tes t-shirts… Bobby ! _**

Mon cœur mort venait de se ressuscité. Bon d'accord impossible, mais l'entendre dire ce surnom… dans sa bouche… une pure merveille.

J'allais jusqu'à ma valise et en sorti un t-shirt. Je lui indiquais la salle de bain d'un petit mouvement de tête. En passant près moi pour le récupérer, Sarah posa un baiser sur ma joue. La sensation de sa peau contre la mienne me brûla, du moins tout le temps qu'elle passa dans l'autre pièce. Elle en ressortie quelques minutes plus tard, presque en suffoquant.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle reprit un peu des couleurs.

- **_Tout va bien ? _**

- **_Oui… je… j'avais peur d'être trop longue ! Bredouilla-t-elle timidement._**

Et là, la lumière s'alluma dans mon cerveau de crétin. Elle avait peur que je disparaisse. Comme elle l'avait fait avec moi.

- **_Sarah ? _**

- **_Hum ? _**

Elle releva sa petite tête, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

- **_Euh… je vais me changer. Lui dis-je, coupant court à mon pseudo lancement de discutions sur notre passé. Non, c'était trop tôt. De surcroit, je n'avais aucune envie de la brusquer. Les choses compliquaient allé arriver bien assez tôt de toute façon. J'enfilais à la vitesse de l'éclair mon bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Non, pas de t-shirt. Je le relever aussi sec. J'avais besoin de sentir de nouveau sa chaleur, sa peau a cet endroit._**

Lorsque, je sortie de la salle de bain, Sarah était timidement installé sur le lit. La pensée de l'avoir de nouveau près de moi, gonfla mon cœur de bonheur. Elle portait l'un de mes t-shirts préféré, ses jambes nus, me confirma le pire. Elle dormirait en culotte ou boxer. Trop dur. String ? Non. Elle n'aimait pas ça… c'était il y a presque quatre ans Pattinson, m'insurgeais-je promptement.

- **_Fatigué ? Quémandais-je, devant son petit visage d'endormi._**

- **_Très longue journée… remplit d'émotion ! Fini-t-elle par marmonner._**

Je m'allongeais à ma place habituelle. Sarah avait éteint la grande lumière pour laisser éclairer les petites lampes de chevet. Je la sentis se mettre sur le côté, face à moi. Je pris aussitôt la même position qu'elle, tout en rabattant la couette sur nos deux corps.

- **_Merci ! _**

- **_De rien, princesse ! Répondis-je, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts._**

J'adorais faire ça. Un silence bienfaisant prit place autour de nous. J'avais vraiment la sensation agréable d'être revenu en arrière. Nous deux assis sagement sur la balancelle du jardin. Moi, jouant de la guitare pour elle. Sarah m'écoutant percé par la mélodie. C'était tellement paisible à cette époque, tellement simple.

- **_A quoi penses-tu ? Questionna-t-elle soucieusement._**

- **_A nous ! Lui répondis-je franchement. _****_A nous dans le jardin de nos maison. A nous écoutant des mélodies aux clairs de lune. _**

- **_C'était bien… Susurra-t-elle gaiement. _****_J'aimais bien t'écouter à la guitare… ou chanter. M'apprit-elle._**

- **_J'aimais le faire pour toi. _**

- **_Maintenant, tu le fait pour tout le monde. Fit-elle presque fièrement. _****_Tu… nous y sommes arrivé. S'exclama-t-elle, gaiement. _****_Tu es devenu la super star des films et j'ai eu mon diplôme de stylisme. _**

- **_A quel prix ? Lâchais-je, sans m'en rendre compte._**

/

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

- **_Tout le monde est obligé de faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Lui expliquais-je, essayant de refouler ma tristesse._**

Le savoir si prés de moi, mais si loin me fendait le cœur. Nous abordions un premier sujet glissant. Je devais avoir le contrôle de mes émotions.

- **_Nous en avons fait un gros. Continua-t-il, fixant ses gris-vert dans les miens._**

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Y avait-il quelques choses à rajouter ? Probablement, que non.

- **_Tu travail demain ? M'interrogea Rob, mollement._**

- **_J'en ai bien peur ! Grimaçais-je._**

- **_Quelle heure ? _**

- **_D'habitude, j'y vais entre sept et huit heures. Mais, je pourrais y aller pour huit ou neuf heures ? _**

Cela sonné plus comme une question, qu'une affirmation. Rob prit appuis sur son coude et vint passer ses bras derrière moi.

- **_Réveille à huit heures ? Sourit-il fièrement._**

- **_Tu ne travail pas ? _**

- **_Pas à huit ou neuf heures. Rigola-t-il toujours très proche de moi._**

- **_Quelles heures ? Demandais-je surprise, mais aussi très curieuse._**

- **_Deux trois heures… de l'après midi. Pouffa-t-il devant ma mine ahuri._**

Ce type était un glandeur professionnel. Il se repositionna comme avant, délaissant mon corps. Sa chaleur me manquait déjà. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui, ce qui le fit sourire grandement. Nous étions encore plus proches. Quelques centimètres, nous séparés l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais même sentir son souffle s'écraser sur ma peau. Un délice.

- **_Tu as beaucoup d'ami ? Demandais-je, curieuse d'en savoir plus._**

Il est vrai que Jackson m'en avait un peu dit… mais, je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. Qu'il me parle lui-même des moments où j'étais absence.

- **_Oui et non ! Réfléchit-il. _****_J'ai Tom… son statu de frère emmerdeur est toujours d'actualité. _**

- **_Tant mieux. Souris-je, vraiment heureuse que Tom soit resté près de lui durant tout se temps. Pouvant ainsi l'épauler ou le conseiller dans les moments difficiles._**

- **_Sinon, je m'entends bien avec Kellan et Jackson. _**

- **_J'ai rencontré Jackson. Lui révélais-je un peu sur mes gardes. _****_Je travail sur son nouveau film. _**

- **_Je sais ! Murmura-t-il dans un supplice. _****_Je l'ai apprit hier après-midi… depuis nous sommes un peu en froid. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? M'alarmais-je._**

- **_Il aurait du me le dire. Depuis une semaine il me cache t'avoir rencontré…_**

- **_Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Le coupais-je._**

- **_Si… Me contra-t-il vivement. _****_Sarah… je parle de toi tout le temps. j'ai montré une photo à Jay et aux autres. Jay aurait du me le dire. Il était censé être mon ami. _**

- **_J'ai demandé à ce qu'il garde le secret. _**

- **_Pas au début. Seulement hier ou avant-hier. Continua-t-il, sur de ses dirent._**

- **_Peut-être. Soupirais-je._**

- **_Tu devrais vraiment dormir. Chuchota mon ange._**

Il vint poser un baiser tendre sur le bout de mon nez. Ce qui me fit glousser.

- **_Toi aussi. Repris-je comme si de rien était._**

- **_Certainement. Avec ou sans lumière ? _**

- **_Euh… avec. J'ai peur de me réveillé dans la nuit avec un manque totale d'orientation. J'ai l'habitude de dans une petite chambre et seul. Lui confiais-je, mordillant ma lèvre supérieure._**

- **_Ravi de l'apprendre. Rigola-t-il. _****_Donc, nous allons laisser les veilleuses pour bébé Sarah. Me chambra-t-il, comme avant._**

- **_Parfait, Monsieur « cynique » Pattinson. _**

- **_Bonne nuit… mon petit oiseau des îles !_**

- **_Merci Calinours. Lui retournais-je, toute souriante._**

J'aimais bien quand on joué à celui qui trouve le plus de surnom à l'autre. Toujours avant de s'endormir du moins. On ne devait jamais donner le même. Un petit jeu très enrichissant. Ça me faisait toujours un point au cœur de l'entendre me dire des mots d'amour, de m'appeler son amour, son ange. Cela m'avait particulièrement manqué.

Ma nuit fut très, très courte, mais également câline et bénéfique. Rob m'avait prise dans ses bras à peine mes petites mirettes fermé. Je l'avais même entendu chantonner une chanson avant de sombrer. Il avait toujours été attentif et affectueux avec moi. Le rob d'aujourd'hui, le rob de trois ans plus tard l'était encore plus.

- **_Bonjour, belle ange ! Entendis-je Rob, scander doucement d'un timbre de voix carrément sexy._**

- **_Bonjour, bel inconnu. Souris-je, calant ma tête entre son épaule et son cou._**

- **_Tu viens toujours demander un câlin matinal à un inconnu ? Dit-il joueur._**

- **_Ouais… Soufflais-je, posant un baiser contre sa mâchoire._**

- **_Sarah ! Me réprimanda-t-il, alors que le réveille résonné fortement dans la pièce._**

Rob essaya de l'attraper, mais peine perdu.

- **_Ne m'aide pas surtout. Râla-t-il, envoyant finalement son cousin contre l'objet bruyant._**

- **_D'accord. Dis-je désinvolte._****_ J'ai faim ! Continuais-je, devant son regard presque assassin._**

Sexy comme ça, pensais-je.

- **_Mauvaise fille du matin. Bredouilla-t-il, saisissant le téléphone de sa main libre._**

L'autre était simplement poser contre ma hanche. Nettement et totalement euphorique.

- **_Bonjour, Robert Pattinson. J'aimerais un thé noir avec beaucoup de crème, un café bien noir, des croissants et du pain grillé. L'entendis-je, énumérer rapidement. _****_Non, dans ma chambre. Oui, merci ! _**

- **_Tu dois avoir faim toi aussi pour tout ça ! Ricanais-je, alors qu'il embrassait le haut de ma tête._**

- **_Oui… Souffla-t-il. _****_Elle n'a du rien comprendre la pauvre. Sourit-il. _****_Depuis une semaine, je me contente de café noir et livrer dans la chambre de Kellan ou Jay. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout dans ma chambre et en grand nombre. _**

- **_Deux tasses ? _****_Elle risque de se faire tout un scénario. _**

- **_M'en fiche ! Me dit-il, embrassant le haut de mon épaule et remonté jusqu'à mon visage._**

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avec insistance. J'avais envie de ses lèvres depuis tellement longtemps. Ses yeux descendirent a cet instant sur mes lèvres. Je fis exprès de passer le bout de ma langue sur celle-ci. Rob retient sa respiration ce qui me fit sourire. Il releva les yeux pour les encres dans les miens. Un petit coup à la porte fit éclater notre bulle d'extase. Rob ralla, mais sortie tout de même du lit. Je reluquais sans vergogne ses fesses caché par son bas de pyjama, quand il ouvrit la porte.

- **_Salut ! Cria une voix tonitruante._**

- **_Kellan… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Protesta une fois de plus mon ange._**

- **_Je sais… écoute, nos avons un changement de programme. _**

Je me levais en catimini du lit pour récupérer mes vêtements de la veille et commença à les enfiler. Grace au ciel, Rob avait entrouvert juste la porte pour lui. Du coup, son compagnon ne pouvait me voir.

- **_Quel genre ? Soupira-t-il._**

- **_Du genre dans une heure dans un établissement du centre ville pour une promotion clandestine. Rigola son ami._**

- **_N'importe quoi ! _**

- **_Si… nous devons nous rendre dans un lycée. Une fille est folle de Twilight… _**

- **_Et ? _**

- **_Elle a gagné un concours… d'ailleurs, elle a écrit un super papier sur nous. tu devrais le lire. _**

- **_Ouais… plus tard. _**

J'entendis les deux hommes beugler dans leurs barbes, puis la voix trop enjouée à mon gout d'une fille.

- **_Messieurs, voici vos consommations. Déclara-t-elle, aguicheuse._**

- **_Sarah ! M'appela Rob, ouvrant un peu plus la porte._**

Une bonne idée d'avoir quitté le lit et de mettre habillé. Je le rejoignis mettant ma boucle d'oreille. Kellan me fit un sourire splendide, lorsqu'il me vit.

- **_Bien dormi ? _**

- **_Comme un bébé. Lui répondis-je, accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil._**

Rob poussa le chariot de la fille dans ma direction. Elle était brune, grande et assez jolie. D'hommage que sa voix la discrédité et la rendait niaise. De surcroit, la fille avait la bouche ouverte grande comme un poisson.

- **_Merci. Répondis-je à son attention._**

Elle me regarda fronçant les sourcils. Cherche pas tu vas te faire mal, pensais-je.

- **_Euh… autres choses ?_**

Les deux hommes firent non. Elle partie aussi sec. La pauvre.

- **_Rien pour moi non plus, marmonnais-je portant mon thé à ma bouche. _****_Merci de demander. _**

- **_De bonne humeur. Entendis-je lui révélé mon ancien amant._**

- **_Pas envie de la voir les mauvais jours. Rétorqua Kellan._**

- **_Je vous entends ! Maugréais-je à leurs attentions._**

- **_Ah bon. Me contra simplement Rob._**

Je grognais à son encontre, ce qui les fit rirent.

- **_Un vrai petit vampire. Ricana Kellan._**

- **_Ouais… lâchais-je, essayant de paraître effrayante. _****_Je peux mordre très fort ! _**

J'avais bu ma tasse en quatrième vitesse. J'allais être en retard à se rythme là. Je récupérais ma veste et mon sac posait près de l'entrée sous l'œil inquisiteur des deux garçons.

- **_Je dois me changer et travailler. Marmonnais-je furtivement._**

- **_Je sais. Soupira Rob. _****_Tu… tu…_**

- **_Je ne vais pas fuir. Chuchotais-je, portant mon regard sur les magnifiques baskets de Kellan Lutz._**

- **_Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. Rétorqua-t-il, torturer._******

- **_T'as tout de même le droit de le penser._**

Je sortie une carte de l'entreprise de stylisme qui m'avait engagé et lui glissa entre les doigts.

- **_Comme ça, tu pourras me retrouver. Souris-je, posant furtivement un baiser sur sa joue._**

- **_Bonne journée ! Hurla Kellan, tandis que je courais déjà vers l'ascenseur._**

Je détestais dire au revoir, même pour une ou deux heures. Rob le savait. Il comprendrait.

/

**Point de vue : Robert. **

Elle venait de partir. Je me sentais de nouveau vide. Pourtant, mon cœur était beaucoup plus léger qu'a l'ordinaire, du moins sans elle.

- **_T'es vraiment amoureux. Rigola Kellan, tapotant mon épaule._**

- **_J'y peux rien… c'est une déesse. _**

- **_Je confirme. Une beauté naturelle comme la sienne, c'est plutôt rare. Les filles vont la détester un peu pour ça. _**

- **_M'en fiche. Du moment, qu'elle n'en souffre pas. d'ailleurs comment ont réagit les autres ? _**

- **_Etrangement bien. Sauf, Ashley… mais, tu la connais elle va vite passer à autre chose ! _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ? _**

Je devais canaliser ma colère envers Ashley et ma future réaction. Cette fille était malheureusement la meilleure amie de Kellan. Ashley était adorable… avant. Depuis sa rupture d'avec Jackson, elle se comportait étrangement. Elle ne pensait souvent qu'à elle et devenait presque autoritaire. Je détestais ça. Kellan m'avait apprit depuis peu quel avait un nouveau petit ami. Il le trouvait assez cool. Quant à moi, je trouvais l'information hilarante. La fameuse Ashley Greene au bras de Joe des Jonas Brother ? Un canular.

- **_Elle trouve que tu lui pardonne trop vite. _**

- **_J'ai rien à lui pardonné. Je l'ai poussé à partir… _**

- **_Tu ne lui as pas mis le couteau sous la gorge. Murmura Kellan._**

- **_Ashley te rallie à sa cause ? C'est bien… Crachais-je plus durement que prévu. _****_Je vais devoir prendre une douche. On se retrouve en bas dans une demi-heure. _**

- **_Rob… je ne voulais pas dire ça. Déclara Kellan tristement._**

Je fermais la porte sans rien ajouter d'autre. De quel droit jugeait-il Sarah ? Sans la connaitre ? Sans connaitre l'histoire. Je n'étais sur de vouloir confronter Sarah à mes amis, mes collègues de Twilight. Sarah était mon point d'encrage entre le monde simple que j'avais avant ma notoriété et mon monde irréel de mon métier. Du show bisness.

Mon téléphone sonna. Tom. Hier, j'avais délaissé Sarah quelques secondes pour pouvoir l'informer de la grande nouvelle. Hors, il était sur répondeur. Le grand moment était arrivé. Il allait être fou le type.

* * *

**_Alors les ami(e)s ? _**

**_j'espère que ça vous à plus ? _**

**_sinon, je suis apte à mettre le prochain chapitre avant vendredi... si j'ai assez de review et de réaction de votre part lol_**

**_sinon, je le travaillerais encore un peu ... mdr_**

**_bonne journée et a très vite ;-)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre... **_

_**en espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir (rire) merci pour vos commentaires ça serait cool d'en avoir plus (rire) trop en demander ? **_

_**bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Haute tension.**

/

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Il me manquait déjà, réalisais-je ouvrant la porte de chez moi. Je me servis un verre de jus d'ananas et alla choisir mes vêtements. Il faisait plutôt beau dehors, ça sera jeans noir, t-shirt bustier bleu marine et des bottines.

J'allais sortir de mon appartement quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Tant pis, j'étais déjà bien en retard. Je courais pratiquement dans les rues pour me rentre à mon travail. Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner une fois devant les portes du travail. Je lu rapidement l'appelant. Ma mère. D'accord, pas moyen d'y échapper. Elle serait capable d'appeler les services secrets pour savoir la raison de mon manque de communication.

- **_Bonjour, maman. _**

- **_Ah enfin. Cria-t-elle. _****_C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle. Tu n'as pas dormi chez toi ? Débita-t-elle, à une vitesse spectaculaire._**

- **_Non. Rigolais-je._**

- **_Tu… tu étais avec un homme ? Bredouilla-t-elle lentement. _****_Je veux dire… tu as trouvé un petit ami ? _**

Ma mère dans toute sa splendeur. Aucun tact, aucune vie privée.

- **_Oui… Soufflais-je_****_. J'étais bien avec un homme. Avec Robert pour être plus précise. _**

- **_Robert ? _**

Il y eu un temps d'arrêt. Je me demandais si elle n'avait pas raccrocher d'ailleurs. Avait-elle compris ?

- **_Pattinson ? Hurla-t-elle, me faisant ainsi décoller le combiné de mon oreille._**

- **_Oui maman. Celui-là. _**

- **_Tu… enfin ! Murmura-t-elle comme soulagée. _****_Comment t'a–t-il retrouvée ? _**

- **_Euh… c'est moi qui suis allée à sa rencontre. _**

- **_Merci mon dieu ! Continua-t-elle._**

Se rendait-elle compte que j'entendais tout ses soupirs de soulagement? Certainement que non.

- **_Comment ça c'est passé ? _**

- **_Dans l'ensemble pas trop mal. Nous avons passé la nuit à discuter…_**

- **_Il t'en veut ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée._**

- **_Je ne sais pas… je pense que oui… mais, il était tellement doux et attentionné avec moi. Essayais-je de lui expliquer calmement._**

- **_Fais attention, Sarah. Ne fonce pas tête baissée. _**

- **_Je sais. Je vais y aller doucement. _**

Je vis du coin de l'œil Anastasia et Marie entrer dans le bâtiment. Elles m'ignoraient complètement.

- **_Ecoute, je vais devoir aller travailler. Lui indiquais-je._**

- **_D'accord. Euh… fais attention à toi. _**

- **_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous à toi et papa._**

- **_Je t'aime Sarah. Travaille bien. _**

Des mois que je n'avais pas dis « je t'aime » à ma mère, à ma famille. Etrangement, j'avais le besoin de lui dire ce matin.

- **_Je t'aime aussi ! Chuchotais-je, la gorge un peu pâteuse._**

Je l'entendais souffler de bonheur à l'autre bout du fil. D'ailleurs, j'avais été une fille indigne durant ces trois dernières années.

J'arrivais presque en trainant des pieds à mon bureau. Les filles discutaient tranquillement entre elles. M'ignorant toujours. Je n'allais pas les laisser faire. J'avais une vie avant elles, que ça leur plaise ou non.

- **_Bonjour ! Leurs dis-je gaiement._**

Elles arrêtèrent de discuter. Marie me lança un regard peut amène. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire. D'accord, je n'allais pas me faire d'amis aujourd'hui. Je pris mon planning du jour et souris en voyant quinze heures. Essayage finale, les maitres de l'air. Parfait, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

/

**Point de vue : Robert. **

J'étais dans la voiture de la production avec Kristen et Taylor. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté. De surcroit, la conversation d'avec Kellan m'avait mis le moral au plus bas. J'avais juste besoin de la voir, de toucher sa peau de bébé. Juste quelques secondes pour reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Tout s'est bien passé avec ton amie ? Demanda craintivement Taylor.

C'était rare de sa part, lui qui était si direct à l'accoutumé.

- **_Elle… _**

Le regard insistant de Kristen me fit m'arrêter. Je tournais les yeux vers l'extérieur de la voiture pour reprendre constance. Heureusement que nous avions des vitres teintées. Sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau.

- **_Nous avons beaucoup parlé. Pas du plus important… nous essayons juste de nous… adapter a la situation. Bredouillais-je faiblement._**

- **_De refaire connaissance ? Continua-t-il lentement._**

- **_Ouais. Un truc du genre. Souris-je._**

C'était tout à fait ça. Nous essayons de refaire connaissance. C'était tellement étrange. J'avais pourtant l'impression que je savais tout d'elle et vice-versa. Je connaissais presque tout d'elle. Du moins, à part les quatres dernières années. Presque quatre ans de séparation.

- **_Tu vas m'éviter longtemps ? Décréta la voix brisée de Kristen._**

Je tournais la tête vers elle. Elle paraissait si fragile et délicate à cet instant. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle avait un fort caractère. C'était un jeu pour elle. Comme toutes autres choses. Kristen s'amusait terriblement dans cet univers. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle joue avec moi et encore moins avec Sarah.

- **_Je ne t'évite pas ! Murmurais-je. _****_Je prends juste des distances…_**

- **_Pour ? _**

- **_Pour réfléchir… pour ne pas répéter mes erreurs. Lui expliquais-je._**

- **_Je suis une erreur ? Cracha-t-elle tendu._**

- **_Absolument pas. Lui rétorquais-je, assez calmement. _****_Sarah est très importante pour moi. j'ai besoin de l'avoir pour moi. Je suis désolé, mais pour le moment vos comportements m'incitent à prendre du recul. _**

- **_Je ne comprends pas. Siffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres fines._**

Je pris un instant pour peser mes mots. Je n'avais pas envie de la blesser pourtant je ne pouvais rien y faire.

- **_Je n'ai pas forcément envie de vous la présenter ! Lâchais-je rapidement._**

- **_Tu as peur de quoi ? Questionna plus que surpris Taylor._**

- **_De _****_toi ? Rien. de Kristen ? D'être sur la défensive et de lui faire peur. Je soufflais résolu. _****_Jackson se comporte bizarrement depuis qu'il l'a vue. Je sais déjà qu'Ashley ne la porte pas dans son cœur. Elle essaye même de rallier Kellan à sa cause. Alors, non. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. _**

J'entendis Kristen bougonner dans sa barbe, le regard noir dans ma direction. D'accord, je n'avais pas été diplomate, mais quand même.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un lycée. Un type vint s'installer dans notre véhicule, tout excité.

- **_Bonjour, je suis votre guide. Je vais vous expliquer la situation. On va se rendre dans le lycée. Environ deux cents élèves. Une fille du nom d'Elena à gagner le concours New-Moon première édition. Elle est en terminale, dix huit ans. Une vraie Fan. _**

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Quémanda Taylor, sur le qui-vive._**

Il adorait faire ce genre de chose. Faire plaisir aux autres et tout. Moi, j'étais toujours un peu réticent.

- **_Signer des autographes, sourire. Décréta-t-il simplement. _****_Son acteur préféré c'est Taylor. Elle sera certainement ravie que tu la prennes dans tes bras, que tu poses sur les photos avec elle._**

- **_Pas de souci. Dit-il tout sourire._**

Parfait, Taylor allait être la vedette aujourd'hui… malheureusement, les autres filles n'allaient pas me louper. Grace au ciel, Kellan et Jackson avaient également beaucoup de succès.

- **_En route. Décréta l'homme, ouvrant déjà la portière._**

Kristen abaissa ses lunettes de soleil et je fis de même. Il y avait un petit groupe de cinq, six personnes devant les grilles du lycée. Elles allaient hurler en nous voyant tous les trois arriver.

- **_Ne criez pas… Leur intima rapidement le « guide »._**

Les filles s'exécutèrent, mais deux d'entre elles se mirent à courir dans ma direction. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, les deux filles me tenaient contre elles.

- **_Bonjour. Leurs dis-je, les faisant sursauter._**

- **_« T'es trop beau… », « Tu sens trop bon… » M'informa-t-elle, en même temps._**

Un petit rire de stress vint franchir mes lèvres. Lorsque j'étais plus ou moins mal à l'aise, je pouvais avoir des réactions totalement à l'opposé de la situation. Ash', Kel' et Jay arrivèrent lorsque les deux filles me relâchèrent. Je pouvais enfin reprendre mon souffle.

- **_Nous cherchons la salle du laboratoire scientifique. Demanda calmement le « guide »._**

Elles nous invitèrent donc à les suivre. Je me mis aussitôt près de Kristen. Toujours les apparences. Puis, je savais que beaucoup nous pensaient encore ensemble… étions nous ensemble officiellement ? Non. Jamais. Mon cœur appartenait à Sarah. Et ce depuis le premier jour. Depuis que je l'avais vu promener son chien.

Les filles nous avaient emmenés jusqu'à la dite salle. Taylor était devant, suivit de Kristen, moi, Kellan, Ashley et Jackson. Nous nous tenions prêt. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de me dévisager et de me toucher. C'était assez gênant à force. Le « guide » frappa à la porte et fit signe à Tay de l'ouvrir. Silence, puis des hurlements. J'entendais des chaises tomber, des tables bouger. Kristen se jeta à l'eau et entra à son tour. Nous suivîmes prestement. Lorsque je mis pieds dans la salle, une dizaine de filles se mirent à pousser des cris stridents. Certaines se poussaient pour pouvoir mieux me voir.

- **_Salut. Nous cherchons Elena. Quémanda gentiment Taylor, deux filles dans chaque bras._**

Une fille brune, assez petite et avec des lunettes leva le bras. Taylor délaissa aussitôt ses deux groupies et prit la dite Elena dans ses bras

- **_Félicitation, tu as gagné le concours. Déclara-t-il hilare._**

La jeune fille, environ dix-sept ou dix huit ans. Se mit à pleurer. Le type qui nous suivait, nous invita à prendre place autour des tables. Ils sortaient un bon tas de posters et nous demanda de les signer. Beaucoup de filles, vinrent m'enlacer, certaines m'embrasser sur la joue. Une fille avait même voulu glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux. Bien sur, je n'avais pas le loisir de choisir. Je répondais oui à presque tout.

Deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais entre Ashley et Kellan dans la voiture nous menant au restaurant. J'avais voulu manger rejoindre Sarah pour le déjeuner, sauf que c'était encore un coup de pub pour le film et que cela aurait parut bizarre que je ne sois pas avec le reste du Cast. Kristen était en face de moi, entre Jay et Taylor. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des messages à sa nouvelle copine. Une certaine Lilly Collins. Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle.

- **_Elle travaille dans quoi ta copine ? Demandais-je, le sortant de sa contemplation du paysage._**

- **_Ma copine ? Demanda-t-il surprit._**

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa remarque.

- **_Ouais… Holly ? _**

Il du être surprit que je m'en souvienne, parce qu'il nous fit une tête bizarre suivit d'un beau sourire d'homme fière.

- **_On s'est rencontré sur le plateau d'Abduction. M'expliqua-t-il._**

- **_Ton nouveau film ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_C'est une actrice ? M'étonnais-je à moitié._**

- **_Ouais… actrice, mannequin et écrivaine. Ricana-t-il._**

Je le rejoignis aussitôt.

- **_Une fille complète ! ricana-t-il._**

- **_Plus que la musique. Souris-je._**

- **_Ouais… ce n'est pas obligé. Elle ne chante pas terrible. Grimaça-t-il._**

Je vis du coin de l'œil, Ashley marmonner quelques mots à Kristen. Cette dernière approuva dans un faible sourire.

- **_Vous venez avec nous ensuite ? Questionna comme si de rien n'était Ashley._**

Je ne répondis pas. Les autres acceptaient lorsqu'Ashley leurs exprima son désir de faire les magasins et de finir dans la piscine de l'hôtel.

- **_Rob ? _**

- **_J'ai prévu de rejoindre Sarah ! Murmurais-je légèrement._**

Jay releva aussitôt la tête vers moi.

- **_Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, mais j'ai mon dernier essayage à dix sept heures… tu veux m'accompagner ? Fini-t-il doucement._**

- **_Ouais. Marmonnais-je durement._**

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pardonné à Jay. J'allais le faire, mais je devais lui faire comprendre que ça m'avait fait mal.

- **_Pourquoi tu lui proposes toujours tes plans ? S'énerva Ashley, ce qui me fit sursauter._**

- **_De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda Jay complètement à l'ouest._**

C'est vrai que nous avions assez souvent du mal à suivre les multiples discutions d'Ashley.

- **_Pourquoi lui demandes-tu de venir avec toi ? _**

- **_Parce que Sarah est son amie ! Répondit-il désarçonné._**

- **_J'ai proposé un truc. Rouspéta-t-elle._**

- **_Ashley je veux bien essayer d'être sympathique avec toi… mais, des fois tu m'insupportes. Lâcha sèchement Jay à la surprise générale._**

- **_Je ne te permets pas. Répondit-elle piqué à vif._**

- **_Je me permets tout seul, dans ce cas. Tu ne comprends rien à rien. Lui expliqua-t-il, pas une once de sympathie dans la voix. _****_Tu crois toujours que nous sommes dans l'attente de tes décisions. Or, nous avons des vies, des amies et surtout d'autres attentes. D'autres besoins. Ce dont Rob a besoin aujourd'hui c'est de Sarah._**

- **_Pour qui tu te prend, crétin ! S'irrita Ashley, complètement sur les fesses._**

D'ailleurs, nous l'étions tous. Nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant Ashley et Jackson se disputer. Il est vrai que depuis que cette dernière l'avait quitté pour son petit jeune, les choses étaient plus ou moins différentes.

Jackson ne répondit pas au pic lancé par son ex-compagne. Il semblait vraiment irrité par son comportement. De toute façon, sur ce point je rejoignais le pauvre homme. Ashley était une vraie peste ses derniers jours. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à la comprendre.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le restaurant. Quelques journalistes nous attendaient. Nous avions reçu l'ordre de répondre à quelques questions. J'avais un peu peur de savoir ce qu'ils me réservaient cette fois.

Je laissais mes collègues/amis descendre du véhicule. Kristen m'attendait comme à son habitude. Je la remerciais d'un petit sourire, qu'elle me rendit.

- **_Je ne t'en veux pas. Me glissa-t-elle tendrement à mon oreille._**

Aussitôt, les photographes nous mitraillaient.

- **_Robert, Kristen… Entendons-nous crier._**

Nous fîmes nos plus beaux sourires. D'accord, un peu crispé pour ma part. Je vis les autres déjà répondre à quelques questions. Deux journalistes arrivèrent vers Kristen et moi.

- **_Robert, Kristen comment se passe votre séjour ? _**

- **_Très bien. Répondit mon amie, le sourire aux lèvres. _****_Nous avons beaucoup à faire… nous n'avons pas le temps de nous ennuyer. Expliquât-elle calmement._**

Le premier journaliste vint plus près et commença à lui poser différente questions. Le second m'interpella rapidement. Il mit en route une sorte de micro, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de mettre sur marche et stop. Je le connaissais assez bien. Souvent lui d'ailleurs qui me coursait dans les rues de New-York et de Londres.

- **_Robert nous avons eu vent de vos recherches concernant une jeune fille de votre enfance ? _**

Je le regardais perplexe.

- **_Comment savez-vous ça ? Demandais-je joueur à mon tour._**

Le journaliste eu le sourire aux lèvres aussi sec.

- **_Nous sommes très bien renseignés. Rigola-t-il. _****_Alors, votre réponse ?_**

- **_Il est vrai que je cherchais une personne de mon enfance. Souris-je tel un enfant, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu._**

- **_Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Continua-t-il._**

- **_Euh… peut-être ! Rigolais-je, le faisant bougonner._**

- **_S'il vous plait… sourit-il espiègle. _****_Une petite information et nous vous laissons tranquille pour un petit moment. _**

- **_Qui vous ? Votre magazine ou les autres ? Rétorquais-je un peu à vif._**

- **_Ouais… moi c'est sur. Les autres ? _**

Il regarda autour de lui et me fit un petit sourire espiègle.

- **_D'accord, vous me donnez une info et je m'occupe des autres pendant quelques jours ! Décréta-t-il sous le regard stupéfait de Kristen._**

- **_Une semaine ! Renchéris-je._**

Le journaliste fit la grimace, sorti son téléphone et composa un numéro. Il me fit signe d'attendre, alors qu'un autre journaliste vint prendre sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous devions entrer dans le restaurant trop de monde devant. Un diapositif de sécurité prit rapidement place.

Durant le repas, Kristen me parla de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. Ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. J'avais même adressé quelques mots à Jackson, qui en fut très surprit.

Nous sortîmes une heure et demie plus tard. Nous avions pris le temps de nous restaurer, mais surtout de parler avec des clients et les responsables du restaurant. C'était assez agréable. Je sorti fumer une cigarette en compagnie de Jay et Taylor. Le pauvre homme était sur les rotules. Son entrainement de karaté de la veille, l'avait éreinté.

Je vis du coin de l'œil, le journaliste me faire signe. Discrètement, j'allais à son encontre.

- **_Deal. Murmura-t-il. _****_Je vous sauve les fesses durant une semaine et vous me donnez l'info. _**

- **_Comment allez-vous faire ? demandais-je surpris mais surtout très intéressé._**

- **_Mon équipe, mon patron et moi… mais, une dépêche solide et en béton. Me contra-t-il, un peu tendu._**

- **_Deal. Répondis-je, lui serrant la main._**

/

**Point de vue : Sarah. **

Je chantonnais devant une feuille de dessin. J'avais eu l'inspiration toute la journée. Je savais que dans quelques instants Jackson et les autres acteurs allaient faire leurs entrées. Les filles avaient essayé de revenir vers moi. Doucement, mais je voyais clair dans leurs jeu. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était approcher les autres. Le fameux Cast de Twilight et surtout mon Rob. Euh… non, mon ex-Rob. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à faire la part des choses et depuis nos retrouvailles la frontière entre notre vie commune et notre séparation était fine. Or, Rob n'était plus mon petit ami. Non, c'était celui d'une autre… peut-être même celui de Kristen.

- **_Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ce soir ? Quémanda une seconde fois Marie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._**

Elles puaient l'hypocrisie. Je voyais enfin mes deux collègues sous leur vrai jour. Peut-être qu'elles m'avaient apprécié, aimer comme amie, mais maintenant une seule chose les motivaient. Le monde de Twilight, de la célébrité.

- **_D'autres projets, merci quand même. Souris-je fièrement._**

- **_C'est ici. Entendis-je la femme de l'accueil dire dans le couloir._**

- **_Merci. Répondit une voix gracieuse._**

Je relevais la tête intrigué. Je connaissais cette voix.

- **_Bonjour, Sarah ! Me salua Stan tout sourire._**

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici _****_? M'alarmais-je aussitôt. _****_C'est mes parents ? M'inquiétais-je. _****_Les tiens ? _**

- **_Non ! Tout le monde va très bien. M'informa-t-il. _****_Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à une bonne amie ? Quémanda-t-il surprit._**

- **_Bien sur que si. Pouffais-je, devant sa petite mine boudeuse._**

Stan s'avança et me bloqua contre son corps fin.

- **_Tu m'as manqué, crevette ! Lâcha-t-il, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne._**

- **_Non de dieu. Entendis-je littéralement Marie s'étrangler._**

- **_Monsieur Pattinson… quel plaisir ! Continua dans la foulée Anastasia._**

Je m'écartais aussitôt de Stan. Mon regard alla directement vers l'entrée du bureau. Rob droit comme un pic, le regard visé sur Stan et moi. Jackson à sa droite et Dev Patel à sa gauche.

- **_Oups… j'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu. Lâcha timidement Stan._**

- **_Monsieur Pattinson ? Murmura Marie. _****_Pouvons-nous vous aider ?_**

Il ne les regardait même pas. Les ignora même complètement. Non, son regard était braqué sur moi. Il fit un pas vers moi lentement. Je ne savais comment me comporter.

- **_Stan. Salua-t-il, une fois à notre hauteur._**

- **_Robert ! Sourit Stan, lui tendant la main._**

Rob la regarda quelques secondes, puis un franc sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

- **_Ouais… une impression de déjà-vu… sauf, que la dernière fois, Sarah était dans mes bras. Crut il bon de dire._**

De surcroit, nous avions l'attention de tout le monde, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de m'empourprer.

- **_La dernière fois, c'était moi le cocu dans l'histoire. Rajouta Stan presque' heureux de reparler de cette époque._**

- **_Nous n'étions plus ensemble. Bougonnais-je en les interrompant. _****_Et personne n'est cocu dans l'histoire… je ne sors avec aucun des deux. Murmurais-je, attirant les regards noirs des deux filles._**

- **_Je peux me dévouer. Rigola Stan._**

- **_Dans tes rêves… j'ai assez donné avec un type pas foutu de faire un pas, sans reluquer le cul d'une fille. Lui dis-je assez joueuse._**

- **_Et moi ? Me contra Rob_****_. Je jure de ne pas faire comme lui. Souffla-t-il m'envoyant un magnifique sourire en coin._**

De la triche ça !

- **_Un british à la grosse tête ? _**

Je fis mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. Ce qui lui fit perdre son fameux sourire.

- **_Je veux bien essayer avec Tom ! Chuchotais-je, le regard rivé dans ses magnifiques yeux._**

- **_Tu cherches la guerre ? Quémanda Stan… _****_jamais jouer avec un anglais, superstar. Surtout pas Robert Pattinson. _**

- **_Quoi ? C'est un type comme les autres. M'exclamais-je tout souriante. _****_D'ailleurs, tu dors toujours avec une veilleuse ? Questionnais-je sous son regard noir._**

- **_Tu vas me le payer. Siffla-t-il, me courant déjà dernière._**

J'étais morte de rire, quand je me cachais derrière Jackson.

- **_Aide-moi ! _**

- **_Non. J'ai déjà donné avec Pattinson ronchon et énervé. Siffla-t-il assez mauvaise._**

- **_Et tu te dis une rock star ? Maugréais-je, alors que Rob m'attirait tout contre lui._**

Il avait réussis à glisser ses bras de part et d'autre de mes hanches. Je gémis de plaisir, quand ses douces lèvres vinrent se plaquer contre ma peau du cou.

- **_Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-il le souffle court._**

- **_Toi aussi. _**

- **_Mademoiselle Lloyd ? S'écria ma patronne._**

Je sursautais aussi sec dans les bras de Rob.

- **_Votre travail n'est-il pas d'habiller ces jeunes personnes ? Me réprimanda-t-elle vivement._**

- **_Oui, madame. _**

Je poussais Rob vivement et fit signe aux deux autres garçons de me suivre. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Rob aller parler à madame Jenkins. Pourvu qu'il ne me fasse pas renvoyer, pensais-je montrant à Jackson la dernière création apportée à son costume. Une ceinture pour tenir sa gourde et ainsi pouvoirs refermer son costume.

- **_T'inquiète pas ! Rob ne te fera pas virer ! Rigola à moitié Jackson. _**

- **_Il a intérêt. Souris-je à mon tour. _**

- **_Vous vous êtes enfin retrouvé ! Susurra-t-il lentement. _****_C'est bien. _**

- **_Oui… même si je ne sais pas vraiment où cela va nous mener. _**

- **_Le temps vous le dira. _**

- **_Oui… le temps ! _**

/

* * *

**_Voili-voualu ! tout c'est bien passé ?_**

**_que nous réserve l'avenir... j'essaye d'écrire vite le prochain chapitre ..._**

**_mais j'ai quelques soucis personnelle alors ne m'en voulait pas trop si ça tarde cette fois!_**

**_bisous tout le monde._**

**_~°~ Sabrina_******


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour, bonjour ! _**

**_Je ne vous ai pas oublié lol_**

**_Voici un nouveau chapitre de notre charmant coupe SARAH ROBERT..._**

**_un invité surprise en fin de chapitre ! _**

**_gros bisous tout le monde et a très vite..._**

**_PS... merci de me laisser vos commentaires ... une petite review... pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas ! _**

**_ça aide toujours :-p_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Faire des choix.**

**Point de vue Sarah :**

Je n'avais pas vu Rob depuis hier. Après son irruption dans mon atelier, il était repartit avec Jackson à l'hôtel. Ils devaient rejoindre les autres pour un repas avec des journalistes et quelques fans. Depuis hier, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui. Ce qui m'angoisser un peu.

J'étais devant le restaurant. Je voyais déjà mes deux amies installés à notre table habituelle. Qu'allais-je donc leur dire ? Je poussais la porte et tombé nez à nez avec le serveur.

- **_Oh ! Mademoiselle Lloyd, ravie de vous revoir. _**M'accueil-t-il toujours avec ce sourire charmeur.

- **_Euh… merci ! _**Bredouillais-je très mal à l'aise.

Je le contournais à sa plus grande surprise pour rejoindre les filles.

- **_Tiens, voici miss-stylisme. _**Ricana Ashley.

- **_Qu'est-ce tu veux… mois au moins j'ai la classe ! _**Ripostais-je joueuse.

- **_C'est de savoir qu'une superstar est accro à ton corps qui te fait pousser des ailes ? _**Questionna à messe basse Kate, le regard curieux et joueur.

J'hochais les épaules. Est-ce que cela me donner des ailes ? Certainement. J'avais l'impression de mettre retrouvé.

- **_Quoi de beau dans ton monde ?_** Continua Ashley.

- **_Comme d'habitude. Enfin, presque._** Soupirais-je, devant leurs petits sourires. **_Les filles du boulot veulent être mes meilleures amies pour certainement se rapprocher de monsieur Pattinson._**

- **_Normale._** Déclara Kate levant les yeux aux ciels.

- **_Ouais… bien je m'en passerais bien. Regardaient vous n'êtes pas comme ça vous !_** M'énervais-je nettement. Rien que de penser à ce genre de personne, m'iriser les poils.

- **_Chérie, nous sommes lesbiennes et ton mec on le connait depuis toujours. Personnellement, il ne me fait aucun effet. _**Plaisanta Kate.

- **_Et tu sais bien, que ton Robert m'a toujours agacé. _**Lâcha Ashley haussant les épaules grossièrement.

- D'accord. C'est pour ça que je vous aime et que vous êtes mes meilleures amies. Leurs glissais-je gentiment, pendant que le serveur poser nos repas devant chacune de nous.

Une fois qu'il fut fini, il ne me lâcha pas des yeux une seule seconde et demanda si nous voulions du vin ou autre boisson.

- **_Euh… une bouteille de blanc et … ne prévoyez plus mon repas à l'avance s'il vous plait._** Lui demandais-je mon regard fixé sur ma montre.

- **_Euh… oui bien sur mademoiselle Lloyd. _**

- **_Merci. _**Finissais-je, tandis qu'il partait brusquement.

- **_Tu es dur avec lui le pauvre ! _**

- **_Elle a raison. _**La contra Kate. **_Faut lui montré que tu n'es pas libre… puis, entre lui et ton mec… pas photo. _**Ricana-t-elle.

- **_Je croyais qu'il ne te plaisait pas « mon Robert » ?_** Marmonnais-je faussement contrarié.

Elle me fit une petite grimace, puis attaqua son plat en sifflotant. Ouais… de vraies amies, pensais-je mentalement.

- **_Vous faites quoi ce soir ? _**

- **_Nous allons dans un bar gay._** Grimaça Kate.

- **_Mais, tu peux venir si tu veux !_** Sourit grandement sa sœur tout en délicatesse et finesse.

- **_Un bar gay ? Je ne sais pas les filles ! C'est plutôt spécial vos trucs._** Marmonnais-je mal à l'aise.

Les deux pestes rigolèrent face à ma réponse. Faisant retourner quelques têtes vers nous. Juste à ce moment là, mon téléphone sonna. Un appel, étrange. Je regardais le numéro, Inconnu.

- **_Allo ? _**

- **_Mademoiselle Sarah Lloyd ?_** Me demanda timidement une voix de femme.

- **_Oui._** Répondis-je craintivement. J'avais toujours peur de tomber sur une vendeuse qui me tienne la jambe des heures.

- **_Bonjour, je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Pattinson. _**Souffla-t-elle presque comme un chuchotis.

Mon cœur loupa aussitôt un ou deux battements. L'assistante de Rob ? Comment a-t-elle eu mon numéro ?

- **_Monsieur me fait vous dire qu'il sera en bas de votre travail à dix huit heures. _**

- **_D'accord._** Soufflais-je difficilement.

- **_Il sera dans un quatre-quatre noir. _**

- **_Très bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenue. _**

- **_C'est mon travail madame. Bonne journée. _**

- **_A vous aussi ! _**

Je raccrochais encore stupéfaite de cette conversation. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas appelé lui-même ? Comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Qu'allons-nous faire ensemble ?

- **_Tu ne veux pas nous répondre ou quoi ?_** Scanda très excitée et impatiente Kate.

- **_Euh… quoi ? _**

- **_C'était qui ?_** Repris plus calmement Ashley.

- **_L'assistante de Rob._** Couinais-je un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? _**

- **_Il vient me chercher au travail ce soir._** Soupirais-je gaiement.

- **_Putain, elle est amoureuse la conne !_** Ricana à moitié Kate.

- **_Non._** M'empressais-je de dire.

- **_Non ? Tu rigole ou quoi ? tu vois ta réaction… alors que tu parle seulement à son assistante ? _**

Ouais, d'accord les jumelles avaient raison. J'étais hyper amoureuse de ce type. D'ailleurs, je pense ne jamais avoir cessé de l'être.

Le retour à l'entreprise fut plus que difficile. Mes collègues de boulot étaient encore plus à mon petit soin que le matin. J'avais envie de les envoyés balader sans aucune délicatesse, mais pourquoi pas en profiter un peu. De toute façon, elles n'auront jamais la moindre chance d'être ami ou plus avec mon Robert. Hors de question.

Je fis tout mon maximum pour me concentré sur mon travail, mes dessins, mes croquis pour ne pas regarder l'horloge en face de mon bureau. Peine perdu. La tache fut plus difficile que prévu. Je levais la tête environ toute les dix minutes. Le temps s'emblait même s'être arrêter à mon plus grand malheur.

Dix huit heures. Enfin. L'heure de ma libération. Je récupérais mes affaires et sortie aussi vite que l'éclair dans le couloir. Il y avait beaucoup de monde pour l'ascenseur. Pas le temps. Les escaliers serait parfait pour mon entretient physique.

Une fois sortie de bâtiment, mon regard alla chercher ce fameux quatre-quatre noir. Il était là. De l'autre cote de la rue. Je fis attention avant de traverser les deux voix. J'essayais de calmer mon rythme cardiaque, mais rien à faire. J'étais trop excité. Trop contente de le revoir… et si vite !

La porte arrière s'ouvrit et je m'y engouffrais vivement. Je n'eu nullement le temps de me positionner correctement, qu'on m'emprisonna contre un corps chaud et musclé. Son odeur captivante me happa d'un coup.

- **_Ferme la porte._** Murmura-t-il sensuellement, contre mon cou.

Je m'exécutais aussi sec.

- **_Tu m'a manquait._** Continua-t-il, embrassant l'arrière de ma tête.

- **_Toi aussi._** Lui confiais-je timidement.

Il me relâcha et je pu me retourner, me passionner face à lui. Il était divinement beau.

- **_Bonjour !_** Sourit-il.

- **_Bonjour à toi aussi, beau jeune homme. _**

Il me fit un splendide sourire que je lui rendis.

- **_Que veux-tu faire ? _**

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir. La voiture quand à elle était déjà en mouvement.

- **_Aucune idée._** Rigolais-je.

- **_D'accord. Tu voudrais bien venir à mon hôtel. Les rues ne sont pas totalement, voir carrément pas sûr pour moi._** Grimaça-t-il.

- **_Pas de problème. _**

Le chauffeur nous conduisait déjà à bonne destination. Une dizaine de minutes et un grand silence reposant ou nous nous analysions simplement, la voiture s'immobilisa dans un sous-terrain.

- **_Nous allons emprunter le garage souterrain pour nous rentre à ma suite. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde à l'avant de l'hôtel. _**

J'haussais la tête en signe de réponse. Rob attrapa fermement ma main et me guida vers l'ascenseur du garage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur le bouton le plus haut à gauche. Il devait y avoir au moins quinze étages.

- **_C'est assez impressionnant au début, mais on s'y fait rapidement. _**Me glissa-t-il quand les portes se fermèrent.

Que répondre à ça ? Pas grand-chose, je pense. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions en face de sa chambre, deux personnes gardaient la suite ce qui me déstabilisa.

- **_Salut les mecs. _**

- **_Monsieur !_** Répondirent les deux hommes, en parfait synchronisme.

Rob poussa la porte et me fit entrer en premier.

- **_C'est magnifique !_** M'exclamais-je stupéfaite par le décor.

Tout était tellement beau et propre. Comme dans les films. Comme dans les magasines de décoration.

- **_Ouais… Je viens toujours dans cette chambre quand je viens dans cette ville. Je crois d'ailleurs, que c'est la suite que je préfère au monde. _**

- **_Fait gaffe de pas trop me donner de scoop._** Plaisantais-je.

- **_Je vais prendre le risque._** Me dit-il un sourire en coin irrésistible.

Rob alla à son bureau et en sortie une cigarette, qu'il alluma aussitôt. Il prit place sur le divan, pour se relever et s'installait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre déjà entre-ouverte.

- **_J'aime beaucoup être ici. J'ai pris de nouvelle habitude. _**

- **_Tu parle tout le monde voudrais avoir une suite comme maison._** Soupirais-je.

- **_Ouais… des fois ce n'est pas toujours facile pourtant. Avoir un vrai chez soit c'est quand même mieux. Plus saint surtout !_**

- **_Tu as la maison de Londres._** Me surpris-je à dire.

- **_Celle de mes parents ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Non. Je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise. Peut-être parce que j'ai grandit et que j'ai fait des choix dans ma vie. _**

- **_Sûrement._** Souris-je timidement.

Rob me regard quelques secondes profondément. J'avais l'impression de me glissais au fin fond de ses yeux, de son âmes à cette instant. Puis, tout s'arrêta.

- **_La fumée te dérange ?_** Demanda Rob, regardant tour à tour sa cigarette et moi.

- **_Non. Tout va bien ! _**

Il me sourit, mais alla tout de même souffler sa fumée dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Ce type était parfait. Je me mis à le fixer naturellement, simplement. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi pénétrant, ses cheveux aussi décoiffant.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** Quémanda-t-il, certainement mal à l'aise de mon insistance.

- **_Excuse-moi. _**Murmurais-je, baissant mon regard. **_Je me disais que tu étais très attentionné _**

Rob sourit grandement. **_Un point qui n'a pas changé. _**

- **_Que veux-tu faire cette après-midi ?_** Questionna-t-il finalement.

Je savais qu'il travaillait cette question depuis quelques minutes. Il avait ce petit air de « j'y vais ? Non, pas encore ! ».

- **_Ce que tu veux !_** Lui dis-je, dans un petit sourire.

- **_Que… _**

Rob se racla la gorge, tira une bouffé de sa drogue et reprit tout en essayant de ne pas flancher.

- **_Que faisais-tu avant ?_** Quémanda-t-il presque inaudible.

Je savais de quoi, il voulait parler. Cependant, une envie folle de l'entendre me questionner me poussa à jouer l'innocente.

- **_Avant ? _**

Rob écrasa sa cigarette pas totalement fini sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Lentement, il fit passer une main sur sa nuque et la frictionna.

- **_Avant qu'on se retrouve ! _**

- **_Je travaillais sur mes croquis, j'essayais de m'occuper au maximum. _**

- **_Pour ne pas penser ?_** Sourit-il.

- **_Oui, pour ne pas culpabiliser. Pour ne pas me faire souffrir davantage._** Lui expliquais-je calmement.

Rob se leva lentement et vint s'installer à ma gauche.

- **_Je connais. J'ai vécu la même situation. Je sais comment faire pour culpabiliser plus que quiconque. _**

- **_Sinon, j'allais me promener._** Dis-je pour changer de sujet. Je détestais l'entendre se remettre en question se fustiger.

- **_Une promenade ? Nous pourrions organiser ça. Mais n'a tu pas peur des journalistes, de mes fans ? _**

- **_Peur ? Non. Impressionnait ? Beaucoup. _**Grimaçais-je.

Ce qui le fit rire quelques secondes. Il était tellement irrésistible dans ses moments là.

- **_Tu te souviens des moments dans nos jardins ?_** Souffla-t-il doucement, comme un murmure.

- **_Comment oublier ! Les plus beaux moments de ma vie._** Lui confiais-je le rouge aux joues.

Il saisit tendrement ma main, m'invita à me lever. Il récupéra nos deux vestes… et sa guitare.

- **_Je crois que nous avons besoin de ce petit moment tous les deux._** Glissa-t-il à mon oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres tentatrices sur ma joue.

Rob nous guida à travers l'hôtel avec simplicité.

- **_Tu essaie de me kidnapper ?_** Rigolais-je.

- **_Oui. C'est réussi ?_** Sourit-il tel un petit enfant.

- **_Un peu. _**

Rob passa son bras libre autour de mes épaules, assez naturellement. Il nous fit passer par la porte arrière de l'hôtel. On se trouva très vite dans un magnifique jardin. Une belle pelouse verte, des fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, avec des odeurs inqualifiables. Il nous mena au fond de se somptueux décors. Il s'installa confortablement contre un arbre et commença à accorder sa guitare. Je pris place en face de lui, pour avoir tout le loisir de regarder, non examiner plutôt. Parce que ce type, était encore plus séduisant que dans mes souvenirs.

Il joua avec les notes sans but, sans réelle mélodie. Après l'avoir écouter et surtout regarder intensément, je m'allongeais dans l'herbe. Rob décida alors de commencer une véritable chanson. L'inspiration avait enfin trouvé son propriétaire, pensais-je.

**_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,_**

(_Je sais que tu penses que je ne devrais plus t'aimer,)_  
**_Or tell you that._**

_(Ou te dire ceci)  
_**_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it_**

_(Mais si je ne te le disais pas, bien je l'aurais quand même ressenti)  
_**_where's the sense in that?  
_**(_Où est le sens dans tout cela ?)_

A quoi il jouait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Ce type était en train de me dire ce qu'il ressentait à travers la chanson… sérieux ?

**_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_**

(_Je te promets que je n'essaye pas de te compliquer la vie)_  
**_Or return to where we were_**

(_Ou de revenir là où nous en étions_)

Ce type était orgasmique. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme aussi sexy, séduisant. Et cette même personne était en train de me chanter une chanson ? Je n'en revenais toujours pas !

**_I will go down with this ship_**

(_Mais je coulerai avec ce bateau)_  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_**

(_Et je ne lèverai pas mes mains en l'air pour me rendre)_  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_**

(_Il n'y aura aucun drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)_  
**_I'm in love and always will be_**

(_Je suis amoureuse et je le serai toujours)_

Seigneur, venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il était amoureux et qu'il le resterait à jamais ?

Mon cœur battait très fortement. Ce qui m'inquiétait beaucoup. A quel âge peut-on être atteint de crise cardiaque ?

**_I know I left too much mess and_**

(_Je sais que j'ai laissé trop de désordre et)_  
**_destruction to come back again_**

(_De destruction pour revenir à nouveau)_  
**_And I caused nothing but trouble_**

(_Et je n'ai causé rien d'autre que des ennuis)_  
**_I understand if you can't talk to me again_**

(_Je comprends si tu ne veux plus me parler à nouveau)_  
**_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_**

(_Et si tu vis selon les règles du c'est fini)_  
**_then I'm sure that that makes sense_**

(_Alors je suis sûre que cela à un sens)_

Au oui ? Tout prend un sens maintenant.

**_I will go down with this ship_**

(_Mais je coulerai avec ce bateau)_  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_**

(_Et je ne lèverai pas mes mains en l'air pour me rendre)_  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_**

(_Il n'y aura aucun drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)_  
**_I'm in love and always will be_**

(_Je suis amoureuse et je le serai toujours)_

**_And when we meet_**

(_Et quand nous nous reverrons)_  
**_Which I'm sure we will_**

(_Ce qui j'en suis sûre arrivera)_  
**_All that was there_**

(_Tout ce qu'il y avait alors (entre nous))_  
**_Will be there still_**

(_Existera encore)_  
**_I'll let it pass_**

(_Je laisserai passer)_  
**_And hold my tongue_**

(_Et je me tairai)_  
**_And you will think_**

(_Et tu penseras)_  
**_That I've moved on..._**

(_Que j'ai tourné la page...)_

Non, jamais, pensais-je fortement. Jamais, je ne penserais une telle chose.

Je ne veux même pas y songer une fraction de seconde.

**_I will go down with this ship_**

(_Mais je coulerai avec ce bateau)_  
**_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_**

(_Et je ne lèverai pas mes mains en l'air pour me rendre)_  
**_There will be no white flag above my door_**

(_Il n'y aura aucun drapeau blanc au-dessus de ma porte)_  
**_I'm in love and always will be_**

(_Je suis amoureuse et je le serai toujours)_

Je pense l'être aussi.

Mes yeux étaient fermés sans m'en rendre compte. Rob arrêta de chanter, mais continua à jouer à gratter son instrument. Sa voix avait toujours eu un effet radicale sur moi, mais là… aucune comparaison possible.

- **_J'aime ta voix._** Chuchotais-je mal à l'aise, de lui faire part de ce point.

- **_J'aime que tu m'écoute !_** Souffla-t-il un peu trop sensuellement, pour mes pauvres émotions.

- **_Tu as un concert de prévu dans les prochaines semaines ?_** Continuais-je le cœur, mais surtout mon corps en ébullition.

- **_Non. Mais, Jackson me pousse à monter sur scène à son prochain concert. _**

- **_Les 1000 monkeys ? _**

- **_Oui. _**Sourit-il. **_Mais, le problème c'est que son public n'est pas vraiment le même que le mien. _**

- **_Trop rock pour toi ?_** Rigolais-je.

- **_Ouais… ta écouter ses chansons… ce n'est pas vraiment…_**

- **_Le style « anglais torturé » ?_** Pouffais-je radicalement.

Rob me rejoignit aussitôt. J'avais eu peur de nos retrouvailles. De nos réactions, d'avoir perdu sa complicité si merveilleuse pour toujours.

- **_Tu joues au loves Pattinson ?_** Entendis-je une voix masculine demander joueur.

- **_Faut bien mettre toutes ses chances de côté._** L'informa gaiement ce dernier.

- **_Je t'entends !_** Crachais-je tout aussi joueuse.

- **_Désolé._** Grimaça-t-il, encrant enfin ses yeux dans les miens. **_Sarah, voici Charlie Bewley. Charlie voici ma Sarah !_** Nous présenta-t-il par la suite.

« Ma Sarah » ? J'arquais un sourcil à son attention. Rob baissa timidement la tête.

- **_Enchanter, « la Sarah » de Rob ! _**Enchaina rapidement Charlie, me tendant sa main.

Je me redressais pour l'attraper. Sa main était plutôt ferme et douce.

- **_Moi de même. _**

- **_Ou sont les autres ?_** Quémanda le nouveau venu à Rob.

Ce dernier porta une nouvelle cigarette à sa bouche et en proposa une à son compagnon de fortune.

- **_Taylor au tel avec sa dulcinée._** Sourit-il. **_Kirsten, Nikkie et Ashley dans le room vêtement._** Grimaça-t-il. **_Jay gratte aussi de la guitare._**

- **_Où ? _**Demandais-je lentement.

- **_Dans sa chambre !_** M'informa-t-il doucement.

- **_Il peut venir ?_** Quémandais-je.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Il est gentil._** Rouspétais-je. **_Puis arrête de lui en vouloir. Il n'a rien fait._**

- **_Un ami… aurait dû me le dire._**

- **_Je lui ai supplié de ne rien dire. Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose._** M'irritais-je légèrement.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Menteur !_** Lâchais-je.

Je vis Charlie sourire dans son coin. Voilà bien longtemps que nous n'étions pas comportés ainsi Rob et moi.

**Point de vue Robert :**

Nous étions retournés dans ma chambre, avec Charlie. Sarah avait l'air l'apprécie. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Charlie était quelqu'un de franc, direct et pas hypocrite pour un sous. Je l'appréciais vraiment. C'était l'un des rares également à n'avoir jamais rien dit sur ma relation étrange avec Sarah. J'estime ce geste.

Avant même que nous posions nos fesses sur le divan, on frappa à la porte. Je me relevais pour allait voir.

- **_Ouais ?_**

- **_Ben alors ma poule… Tu ne dis pas bonjour ? _**

- **_Putain de merde._** Hurlais-je.

Tom mon meilleur ami était là, face à moi, un sourire sincère et heureux sur le visage. On se sera dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si, nous nous étions pas vu durant des années.

- **_Quoi de neuf, le british ?_** Soupira-t-il gaiement.

- **_Tu ne vas jamais en revenir…_** Lui dis-je, tel un murmure. **_Elle est encore plus belle et charismatique qu'avant._**

- **_Dépêche-toi de me faire rentrer. _**Me dit-il, me poussant littéralement de son passage.

Je ne voulais manquer aucune miette de leur retrouvaille. Tom était devenu autant accro à Sarah que moi. Du moins en amitié. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte et suivit mon pote dans le salon.

- **_Sarah Lloyd ! _**Hurla Tom, courant déjà dans sa direction.

- **_TOM ? _**Cria-t-elle à son tour.

Sarah se jeta complètement sur Tom. Ce dernier la tenait fortement contre lui. Ma princesse pleurait littéralement de joie. Du moins, je l'espérais.

- **_Tu m'as manqué !_** Entendis-je Sarah lui dire.

- **_Toi aussi, princesse Sarah… ne fait plus jamais ça… trois putain d'année à te courir après c'est très long. _**

- **_Pardon… je le ferais plus ! _**

- **_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vais mettre une puce de détectage dans ton sac._** Lâcha totalement sérieux Tom.

- **_D'accord. _**Sourit-elle le relâchant.

- **_C'est un spécial câlin ici ?_** Entendis-je Kellan, demander sur le pas de la porte.

Je me retourner pour voir en effet, Kellan, Ashley, Nikkie et Kristen dans ma suite. Génial d'avoir l'étage entier pour nous !

- **_Tom ?_** Lâcha enthousiasme Ashley. **_Comment tu vas ? _**

- **_Le mieux du monde, j'ai mes deux meilleurs potes près de moi. Manque plus que ma douce amoureuse. _**Rigola-t-il, embrassant Sarah sur le front.

- **_Tu la connais ?_** L'entendis-je, carrément craché ses quelques mots.

- **_Sarah ? Bien sûr ! Nous étions le trio incontournable de Londres ya trois ans._** Décréta-t-il sous le regard noir des trois filles.

- **_Elle était ta meilleure amie ?_** Soupira Kristen.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait toutes contre ma Sarah ?

- **_Bien sur. Rob et Sarah c'est une longue et belle histoire. Je ne pouvais pas les ignorés. Si j'aime un, j'aime les deux. _**

Merci mon pote. Enfin, quelqu'un qui à comprit.

- **_N'importe quoi. _**Cracha pas le moins du monde discrètement Ashley.

Cette fille commençait à me taper littéralement sur le système.

- **_Je peux te parler une seconde ? _**Demandais-je très froidement à son attention.

- **_Oui, bien entendu !_** Sourit-elle comme si le monde était beau et lumineux.

J'avais envie de vomir. Qu'était devenue mon amie ? Où était passé la fille belle, intelligente, généreuse et douce ?

Je pris bien le soin de ferme la porte cette fois-ci. Je lui fis face une fois dans le couloir.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Sarah ?_** Quémandais-je assez durement.

Ashley ouvrit bien grand les yeux, face à ma réaction.

- **_Je ne l'aime pas. Votre relation est mauvaise._** Soupira-t-elle.

- **_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. Tu ne nous à jamais connu ensemble. Tu ne peux pas savoir. _**

- **_Trois putain d'année Rob… réagit fait quelques choses. Elle t'a laissé tomber. _**

- **_Tu ne comprends vraiment rien !_** Hurlais-je, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Je n'avais encore jamais hurlé sur personne. Cependant, Ashley m'irritait plus que de raison.

- **_Si, je comprends que cette fille te rend dingue… mais, si tu veux mon avis pas dans le bon sens du terme. _**

- **_Tu ne vas donc faire aucun effort ? _**

- **_Je ne pense pas._** Murmura-t-elle, le regard encré dans le mien.

Je soufflais de frustration. Cette fille allait avoir ma peau. Je la pris par le bras sans aucune délicatesse et nous retournâmes voir les autres. Tom discutait en catimini avec ma belle.

- **_Je voudrais un instant de votre temps._** Déclarais-je à tous.

Aussitôt ce fut le silence. Ma princesse me regardait les sourcils froncés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je lui fis signe de ne rien dire.

- **_Je crois que beaucoup n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui me lie à Sarah. Je peux comprendre. Il fallait certainement être là y a quatre ans… a notre rencontre. Quand nous formions qu'un, elle et moi. _**

Je vis Sarah, baiser la tête les joues rouge comme des tomates, le regard fuyant. Merde, je m'y prenais très mal.

- **_Vous savez presque tout de moi. Exact ? _**

Tous hochèrent là tête.

- **_Si je vous posez des questions vous arriverez à y répondre. _**Continuais-je. **_Avec Sarah c'est pareille. Finis-je. Elle connait le vrai Robert Pattinson, pas celui des journaux. _**

- **_Non. Elle ne te connait pas. _**

- **_Si. _**Grognais-je de l'attitude plutôt agressive d'Ashley.

- **_Elle te connaissait certes, mais le temps à fait son chemin. _**

- **_Que faut-il pour que tu comprennes. _**Murmurais-je à bout.

- **_Prouvez-le-nous. Si elle te connait si bien… elle devrait tout savoir. Vrai ? _**

Je fermais les yeux résolu. Elle voulait jouer, alors jouons.

- **_Sarah ? _**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ma belle avait un peu pali. Elle me regardait avec de gros yeux, mais totalement replier sur elle-même.

- **_Ma ville préférée ? _**

Elle se mordit timidement la lèvre inférieure et lâcha ma ville dans un murmure.

- **_Chicago ! _**

- **_Non. Des trucs durs._** Rouspéta Ashley. **_Des trucs que tu n'aurais pas pu dire aux journalistes. _**

- **_Putain…_** Beuglais-je. **_Tu ne comprends pas que Sarah est tout pour moi. Elle m'a quittait pour que je puisse faire ce métier. Elle est partie pour pouvoir m'offrir ça !_** M'énervais-je.

- **_Quant on aime vraiment quelqu'un on ne part pas._** Décréta-t-elle.

J'en pouvais plus. Ashley avait gagné. Je lâchais son bras et recula d'un pas. Ce qui la surprit.

- **_Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises comment gérer ma vie. Sarah n'a pas été présente ses quatre dernières année physiquement, mais dans mon cœur et ma tête… elle était présente. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser des questions… notre relation est plus complexe que celle que tu entretiens avec un ado pubère. _**

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche et la refermer plusieurs fois. Une lueur étrange vint s'installer dans ses yeux. Elle baissa la tête confuse. Je tournais la tête vers ma Sarah. Elle pleurait dans le silence. Cette vision me déchirait le cœur. Je devais prendre une décision avant de lui faire plus de mal.

- **_Maintenant, je ne vous retiens pas._** Leurs dis-je, m'éloignant vers Tom et Sarah.

Je saisis la main de ma princesse, l'aida à se lever et invita Tom à nous suivre. Nous quittions ma suite, les laissant dans un silence pesant.

- **_T'aurait pas dû !_** Murmura ma puce, tremblante et la voix chancelante.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, la bloquant ainsi contre mon corps.

- **_Rien au monde, ne pourra me séparer une seconde fois de toi. _**Lui dis-je le souffle court.

Tom appela l'ascenseur, je vis Sarah attraper la main de mon meilleur ami. Elle s'inquiétait pour nous, pour lui, pour moi, jamais pour elle. Ça devait changer. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle aille bien. Je savais maintenant que ma vie était près d'elle. Sans elle, je n'étais qu'une ombre sur le tableau.

/

* * *

**_Alors ? BIEN OU BIEN ? lol_**

**_A très vite pour la suite !_**

**PS: J'ai d'autre FICS qui demande à etre lu lol **

**et je cherche toujours UNE BETA URGENT MEME ! mdr**

**_gros bisous et bon week-end..._**


	11. Chapitre 11

**coucou vous ! **

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre ... **

**Je sais que beaucoup l'attendait donc... encore désolé ! **

**bonne lecture !**

***** Chapitre corriger ***  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Le Fils Prodigue.**

**Point de vue Sarah :**

Une semaine jour pour jour ! Sept interminables journées sans le voir ! Depuis son altercation avec Ashley Greene, depuis qu'il m'avait raccompagnée chez moi. Depuis que Tom était revenu… je ne l'avais pas revu. Il m'avait envoyé un message tous les matins pour me souhaiter une bonne journée, et tous les soirs pour me dire bonne nuit. Rob était parti à Los-Angeles pour deux jours puis, Miami, pour des interviews et des séances photos.

Quand à moi, je travaillais d'arrache pied. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui. Alors, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à créer de nouveaux modèles, à réfléchir à mon futur magasin de mode. J'envisageais de créer une ligne « bas de gamme » pour des personnes à budget modeste. Monsieur et madame tout le monde en quelque sorte. Pour femmes, hommes et pourquoi pas enfants. Mais des vêtements stylés, avec charme et classe.

En parallèle, je voulais créer des robes de soirées et des costumes de style haute couture. Or, je n'avais pas le temps, pas les moyens, ni le personnel adéquat.

- **_Tu rentres donc jamais chez toi ? _**

Je relevai la tête pour voir Stan un sac empli de nourriture chinoise dans les mains.

- **_Oups… prise sur le fait !_** rigolai-je.

Notre relation s'était grandement arrangée. Nous nous parlions comme de véritables amis. Pas de langue de bois entre nous. Une amitié sincère. Celle qui me manquait pour avancer.

- **_Riz, sauce piquante, maïs, poulet et ananas,_** récita-t-il posant un carton bien garni sur le coin de mon bureau non encore envahit par mes croquis.

- **_Merci, t'es un ange ! _**

- **_Je sais. Malheureusement pour toi… je suis déjà pris, trésor ! _**

- **_Ouais, Jessica a énormément de chance,_** dis-je levant les yeux au ciel. **_Pour quand le mariage ? _**

- **_Pas encore défini,_** sourit-il. **_On veut prendre notre temps et surtout mettre plus d'argent de côté. _**

- **_C'est un beau projet. Je suis fière de toi, de vous. _**

- **_T'auras toujours une grande place dans mon cœur. Que tu le veuilles ou non. _**

- **_Je le veux !_** proclamai-je théâtralement.

- **_Pourvu que Jess' mette autant d'enthousiasme que toi, le jour de notre mariage._** Rigola-t-il.

Nous mangeâmes par la suite dans la joie. Stan me racontait ses belles journées comme professeur.

- **_Je te jure, il m'a écrit sur sa copie « Une pyramide est comme une sorte de grand cube triangulaire. »_**

**Et là, fou rire garanti. Stan passait une partie de son temps libre à écrire les perles inestimables que lui lançaient ses élèves. Il en avait un cahier plein. **

**- ****_Non, pour moi la meilleur, c'est la petite Marie, _****soufflai-je un léger sourire sur les lèvres. **

**- ****_Son mot d'excuse bidon pour avoir été en retard ?_**** rigola Stan. **

**- ****_Oui. Attend c'était : «_****J'étais sur la route… mais j'ai croisé un canard alors je l'ai suivi ! ». ****rigolai-je à m'en rouler par terre. **

**Nous étions écroulés de rire quand mon téléphone vibra. **

**- ****Vous avez un nouveau message ! ****lâcha théâtralement mon ami.**

**- ****Merci, Tom Hanks, ****proclamai-je lisant mon texto.**

**_« Je suis en bas de chez toi… personne !_**

**_Tu t'es enfui ? Dois-je appeler la police ?_**

**_Xo Tom oX »_**

**Ce bon vieux Tom. Depuis que Rob était parti, il passait me voir régulièrement à mon appartement. Plus pratique et sécuritaire pour lui. En effet, Tom avait eu un parcourt très enrichissant lui aussi. Le film où il passa le moins inaperçu fut pour moi Good Morning England. Cela lui allait totalement comme rôle. Même si cela n'avait pas été aussi puissant et euphorique que son meilleur ami. Le célébrissime Robert Thomas PATTINSON.**

**_« Je vais très bien… pas besoin d'alerter la garde nationale !_**

**_J'arrive dans dix minutes. La clé est sous le paillasson._**

**_Bisous Sarah »_**

**- ****_Tu dois partir ? _**

**- ****_Oui, _****soufflai-je timidement. ****_Merci encore pour le repas et d'avoir pensé à moi. _**

**Stan se leva ramassa nos deux repas et les balança dans la poubelle. Il s'approcha calmement de moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Une nouvelle habitude. **

**- ****_Je penserai toujours à toi ! Tu es dans mon cœur pour toujours, _****soupira-t-il tendrement posant délicatement ses lèvres douces sur mon front. **

**- ****_Merci Stan. C'est très important pour moi. _**

**- ****_Je sais. À bientôt, futur madame PATTINSON ! _**

**- ****_À bientôt… mon ancien meilleur ami, _****hurlai-je après lui alors qu'il courait déjà vers la sortie. ****_Crétin d'homme, _****soupirai-je un grand sourire sur les lèvres. **

**Ouais Stan était un crétin, mais il était ****mon meilleur ami le crétin****. Cela faisait toute la différence. **

**En rentrant chez moi, je vis la lumière de mon salon allumé. Tom avait trouvé la clé, souris-je. Je poussai la porte de mon appartement. Les murs blanc crémeux et le parquet m'accueillirent comme à l'ordinaire. **

**- ****_Sarah ? _**

**- ****_Oui, Tom. J'arrive ! _**

**Je posai mon sac et ma pochette emplie de croquis à même le sol près du guéridon et du porte-manteau. Mon cœur battit deux fois plus vite et plus fort lorsque je vis Tom grossièrement installé sur mon divan, les jambes dépassant et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. **

**- ****_Monsieur Sturridge ! _****le saluai-je avec une demi-révérence.**

Les yeux rivés sur moi, Tom me regardait sans bouger.

**- ****_As-tu vu l'heure ? _****questionna-t-il avec prudence.**

Je soupirai malgré moi et jetai un petit regard à la pendule murale face à moi. Deux heures de retard. Deux heures supplémentaire payer, pensai-je malgré moi.

**- ****_Stan m'a apporté à manger et j'ai beaucoup travaillé. _**

Tom se releva et s'assit plus gracieusement sur mon divan. Il tapota gentiment la place à sa gauche. Avec un petit sourire timide, je le rejoignis.

**- ****_Ecoute, princesse Sarah. Je sais que c'est difficile comme situation… mais, tu n'as pas à travailler comme une forcenée. Rob ne te laissera pas tomber… plus jamais. _**

**- ****_De quoi tu parles ? _**

Il se mordit sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait un petit regard soucieux.

**- ****_Il t'aime réellement. Tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter du futur, _****murmura-t-il péniblement.**

**- ****_Thomas Sidney Jérôme Sturridge !_****m'écriai-je offusquée****_. Es-tu en train de me dire que je dois jouer les filles entretenues par leur petit ami ? _**

**- ****_Non, NON !_****déclara-t-il les yeux écarquillés.****_Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ainsi… juste que tu pourrais en faire un peu moins. Regarde, il est plus de minuit passé et tu tombes de fatigue, _****finit-il par chuchoter.**

**- ****_Je sais ! C'est juste qu'il me manque alors travailler m'aide à ne pas trop penser à lui… C'est étrange !_**

**- ****_Comment ça ? _****demanda-t-il. **

**Tom,****passant ses bras autour de mon petit corps fatigué, me rapprocha ainsi de lui avec délicatesse. **

**- ****_Ben, quand je suis partie, il me manquait beaucoup. C'était horrible, Tom de vivre loin de lui. Mais je m'y suis faite, j'avais pris ma décision pour lui, pour sa vie futur. Et je ne regrette pas mon choix._**

**- ****_Mais ? _****quémanda-t-il au creux de mon oreille.**

**- ****_C'est différent. Tout est différent. J'ai mal, beaucoup trop mal aujourd'hui. Comme si ma vie ne dépendait plus que de lui. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, _****m'inquiétai-je presque. **

**- ****_Tu es amoureuse tout simplement, _****sourit-il heureux.**

Je hochai la tête, simplement. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Tom avait comprit.

**- ****_Écoute, va prendre un bain, je vais te faire un thé et direction le lit. Ça te va ? _**

**- ****_Tu veux m'épouser ? _****répondis-je joueuse.**

**- ****_Euh… écoute, princesse, ton prince arrive demain et je ne pense pas que déclencher une guerre soit la meilleure idée pour arranger la situation ! _****grimaça-t-il.**

**- ****_D'accord, _****soupirai-je.**

Je me levai et partis en direction de la salle de bain. Je fis couler l'eau et ajoutai quelques gouttes de bain moussant.

Une fois déshabillée, je pris mon livre sagement rangé dans le placard à serviette. Au cas où une petite envie de lire dans mon bain me prendrait. Merci Tom, souris-je. Je venais d'attaquer mon troisième chapitre de « Ps I love you » de Cecelia Ahern, quand on frappa trois petit coup à la porte.

- **_Tu dors ? _**demanda timidement Tom de l'autre côté de la porte.

- **_Euh…non. Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Tu es enfermée là-dedans depuis une demi-heure ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. _**

- **_Oups désolée ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. _**

- **_Pas de souci. Tu veux ton thé ?_**

- **_Oui. Entre ! _**

Instinctivement, je mis plus de mousse vers ma féminité et ma poitrine. Tom entra tout en douceur dans la pièce, un plateau avec une tasse et un muffin au chocolat dans les mains.

- **_Tu es trop fort !_** m'émerveillai-je.

- **_Tu mangeais beaucoup de muffin avant,_** sourit-il presque… tristement.

- **_J'en mange toujours autant,_** soupirai-je. **_Merci Tom_**.

- **_De rien. Bon sinon, je vais y aller moi._**

Ma joie s'en alla aussitôt.

- **_Euh… tu pourrais peut-être rester,_** bredouillai-je.

Ses yeux étaient exactement à la hauteur des miens. Cela était étrange. Je n'avais jamais vu ou su la couleur de ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais donner une réponse

- **_Sur le canapé,_** poursuivis-je. **_Il est tard. Reste !_** miaulai-je pratiquement tout en baissant la tête, son regard me rendant nerveuse.

- **_D'accord. Je vais rester dormir sur le canapé,_** accepta-t-il lentement.

Tom sortit de la salle de bain, me laissant chancelante. Pourquoi avais-je cette sensation d'inconfort et de peur de le savoir dans mon salon pour la nuit ? J'ai une confiance aveugle en Tom, alors pourquoi cette peur et ce désir d'être seule ?

Une fois séchée et habillée de mon pyjama, je rejoignis mon ami dans le salon. Il était torse nu et en caleçon. Tranquillement allongé devant la télé il zappait naturellement.

Je m'éclaircis la voix pour lui signaler ma présence. Il tourna simplement les yeux vers moi. Un petit sourire en coin vint se poser sur son visage. D'accord, mon petit short et mon débardeur n'était pas forcement sexy et agréable à regarder.

- **_Oui ? _**

- **_Je t'ai apporté un drap et une couverture !_** dis-je très faiblement lui montrant le contenu de mes mains.

- **_Merci. _**

Il se leva et récupéra le tout.

- **_Bonne nuit !_** décréta-t-il gentiment.

- **_Merci à toi aussi !_** répondis-je machinalement, complètement perdue.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? Je n'avais jamais réagi ainsi en sa présence. Pourquoi me perturbait-il de cette façon ? J'étais sûre et certaine de ne pas avoir de sentiments autre qu'amicaux avec lui. Alors quoi ?

Je bus ma tasse de thé d'un trait, ce qui me fit un bien fou puis, savourai le muffin lentement. Je m'allongeai dans le lit, rêveuse. Ce fut au réveil que je sus le pourquoi de mon inconfort. J'avais peur que Rob n'apprécie pas cette situation. J'avais horriblement peur qu'il se montre distant et jaloux parce que, Tom, son meilleur ami avait dormi chez moi. Je me souris face à cette révélation. J'avais peur de le perdre, tout simplement.

/

/

Je comprenais rien aux mecs, mais alors rien du tout ! Tom était parti de chez moi très tôt ce matin. Ce ne fut qu'à midi que je le revis. Deux grosses valises dans le coffre.

- **_Tu pars déjà ?_** lui demandai-je assez triste.

- **_Non. Nous partons tout les deux,_** sourit-il plutôt posément.

- **_Tous les deux ? De quoi parles-tu ? _**

- **_Nous retournons en Angleterre pour quelques jours… _**

- **_D'accord, explique-toi convenablement. J'ai dû louper un épisode depuis ce matin ! _**

Tom rigola quelques secondes avant de me prendre dans ses bras fortement. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il vit l'incompréhension dans mon regard.

- **_Juste parce que toi et ton caractère m'avez beaucoup manqué,_** murmura-t-il tendrement. **_Ensuite, nous partons en Angleterre. Notre avion décolle dans une heure. _**

- **_Je travaille Sherlock,_** soupirai-je.

- **_Non, tu as une semaine de vacance, _**déclara-t-il levant les yeux au ciel. **_Donc, nous partons… suite du programme à bord du cui-cui volant,_** rigola-t-il devant ma petite mine.

- **_Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et que Monsieur Pattinson est pour beaucoup dans tout ceci. Madame Jenkins ne donne pas de vacances si facilement ! _**

Tom me sourit grandement et fit comme s'il jetait la clé de sa bouche.

- **_Très mature ! _**

- **_Venant de toi, voici le plus beau des compliments,_** répliqua-t-il mesquin.

Direction l'aéroport.

- **_Au fait, monsieur je suis le plus fort, est-ce toi qui as fait mes valises ? _**

- **_Non, mademoiselle je n'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi… une amie m'a aidé. _**

- **_Une amie ?_** continuai-je arquant un sourcil éloquent.

- **_Oui, ma petite amie pour être plus précis. _**

Je recherchai aussitôt l'information dans mon cerveau. J'avais un peu suivi l'actualité de mes amis à mes heures perdues. Je savais tout ou presque tout du parcours de mes deux compagnons depuis notre séparation.

- **_Je… comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _**

J'avais l'information dans un coin de mon cerveau. Cependant, j'avais besoin d'aide pour faire surgir l'information.

- **_Ma petite amie est blonde, grande et très jolie,_** se vanta-t-il.

- **_Son nom, Tom ! _**

- **_Sienna !_** souffla-t-il amoureusement.

Sienna ? D'accord, je cherchais qu'elle super star avait ce prénom. Malheureusement, je n'en connaissais qu'une.

- **_Nom de dieu !_** hurlai-je à m'en déchirer les tympans.

Tom fit un léger écart sur la route.

- **_Quoi tu veux dire Sienna Miller ? _**

- **_Oui,_** sourit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin. **_Pas la peine de faire tout ce cirque,_** continua-t-il l'air de rien.

- **_L'ancienne femme de Jude Law ? _**

- **_Oui,_** bougonna t-il

- **_Le mannequin et actrice Sienna Miller ? _**

- **_Oui… oui… et oui !_** cria-t-il. **_Tu peux arrêter de faire l'hystérique maintenant ? _**

- **_Euh… oui bien sur !_**

Le silence s'en suivit. Je n'en revenais pas. **Mon** Tom avec Sienna Miller ? Incroyable ! Ils étaient tellement différents l'un de l'autre. Tom était plutôt « normal ». Du moins son physique. Il n'était pas le plus beau et pas vraiment sexy… pourtant, il avait beaucoup de fans et des filles lui couraient après. Sûrement que sa position de meilleur ami de l'homme élu le plus sexy, l'aidait un peu. Toutefois, j'aimais son côté rock désinvolte, le look un peu crasse et la barbe pendante.

- **_Tu n'arrives pas à t'y faire pas vrai ? _**

- **_Euh… Laisse-moi du temps. Beaucoup de temps, _**respirai-je rêveuse.

Tom me laissa tranquille tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Sienna Miller avait donc fait mon sac de voyage. Magnifique. Un sourire plus qu'idiot devait trôner sur mon visage puisque, lorsqu'on arriva à destination, Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- **_Allez, nous n'avons pas le droit de rater cette avion. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. _**

Ce fut à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Une fois les bagages enregistrés, nos places nous furent attribuées par une gentille hôtesse qui avait bien entendu reconnu Tom.

- **_S'il y a le moindre problème, faites-moi signe. Je suis Malicia,_** dit-elle mielleusement à Tom.

- **_Très bien, merci !_** murmura-t-il mal à l'aise.

Une fois l'hôtesse partie, une folle envie de rire de la situation me prit. Cependant, le regard peu amène de mon ami me retint.

- **_Malicia ?_** cracha-t-il. **_Je me suis sentis trente seconde dans les « X-MENS »,_** grimaça-t-il. **_Je hais les « X-MENS ». _**

D'accord, pas moyen de contenir mon hilarité plus longtemps. Tom essaya de me calmer durant tout le décollage. Mais, rien à faire.

- **_Alors, tu peux m'en dire plus sur cette semaine de vacances improvisées ?_** chuchotai-je pour éviter aux oreilles indiscrètes de m'entendre.

- **_Oui, petite princesse. Ton prince charmant a eu l'idée somptueuse de faire un come back dans sa patrie. Ce n'est pas mignon, ça ? _**

- **_Dans sa patrie ? _**

- **_Oui, ma chérie… chez les Pattinson. Alors, heureuse d'aller voir ta future belle-famille ?_** décréta-t-il une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- **_Tom dit moi, je t'en supplie, qu'il n'a pas fait ça ? _**

- **_Si, _**minauda-t-il. **_Il a besoin de toi pour ça. Rob s'est un peu disputé avec ses sœurs et ses parents après ton départ. Il vient rarement les voir. Seulement pour les grandes occasions et encore ! _**

- **_Et donc il a besoin de moi pour effectuer cette sale besogne ? _**

- **_Il a besoin de ton soutien pour faire face à sa famille. Il a besoin de la fille qu'il aime dans ses bras, près de lui afin de supporter cette douce torture ! _**

- **_C'est bon, je culpabilise tu as gagné, _**grognai-je.

Tom avait réussi son coup parfaitement bien. Je n'avais aucune envie de rendre visite à ses parents alors que je n'avais même pas revu les miens ces trois dernières années. Mais, je me sentais un peu fautive. Il s'était pris la tête avec ses parents à cause de moi. Je pouvais au moins faire ça pour lui.

L'avion venait tout juste d'atterrir. Tom me guida à l'extérieur de l'appareil volant avec facilité. Il est vrai que mon ami de longue date avait l'habitude de ce genre d'expédition.

Son téléphone sonna lorsqu'on arriva dans la pièce où l'on devait récupérer nos bagages.

- **_Yes, man ! _**

C'est fou comme l'accent britannique remontait à la surface une fois nos deux pieds sur notre terre natale.

- **_…_**

- **_Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Je m'occupe de tout. _**

- **_…_**

- **_Bisous, ma poule ! _**

Tom raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et attrapa simultanément nos deux valises.

Le type bien sous tout rapport, pensai-je.

- **_L'habitude chérie ! Juste l'habitude, _**rigola-t-il.

- **_Pardon ? _**

- **_Pas besoin de dire à voix haute ce que tu penses… Tes yeux, ton visage, tes expressions t'ont trahie,_** m'expliqua-t-il tout en levant les yeux grossièrement au ciel.

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate, vu la chaleur qui envahissait mon corps entier.

- **_Allez viens, je t'offre un petit café ! _**

- **_Vous êtes trop bon, mon seigneur !_** me moquai-je pliant mes genoux pour une révérence improvisée.

- **_Je sais,_** crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Il eut juste droit à un coup assez fort dans l'épaule. Il poussa une plainte, mais ne dit mot.

Nous prîmes place dans le petit café à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. C'était très calme. Tom alla commander deux cafés, mais il revient avec deux tasses de liquide noir et un verre de jus d'orange.

- **_Merci, ma poule !_** entendis-je gaiment Rob déclarer tout en prenant son verre.

Je restai coite, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte, prête à gober les mouches. J'avais une réaction d'adolescente. Je le connaissais bien, voir très bien, pourtant rien ne me fit sortir de ma transe. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- **_Mon ange, tu commences à m'inquiéter sérieusement. _**

Il se tourna vers Tom et lui demanda craintivement.

- **_Tu es sûr d'avoir récupéré la bonne Sarah Lloyd ? _**

- **_Je pensais !_** grimaça théâtralement Tom.

- **_Bande de crétins British,_** bredouillai-je assez mal à l'aise.

- **_Nous aussi on t'aime,_** dirent-ils dans un synchronisme parfait, ce qui m'arracha un doux sourire.

Rob attrapa ma main droite et m'invita à me lever de mon siège, ce que je fis docilement. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, ce qui me fit presque tourner la tête. Il embrassa mon front tendrement. Impossible de contrôler mes frissons. Il allait me relâcher. Hors de question ! Mes bras allèrent crocheter son cou, ma tête se posa sur son épaule pour un câlin improvisé. Il me tint contre lui quelques secondes.

- **_Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi !_** soupira-t-il lentement à mon oreille.

Un fin sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres.

- **_Finis ton café, on aura plus de temps ensuite. _**

Je le relâchai à contrecœur. Durant toute notre escale, Rob n'arrêta pas de repositionner la casquette et de baisser la tête. Il se fabriquait une couverture. De temps en temps, il nous jetait des petits coups d'œil. En l'occurrence, il était très mal à l'aise. Mon regard dévia sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Classique comme j'aime. Chemise grise à manches courtes, ouverte laissant voir son t-shirt noir à col rond. Un jean large noir et des converses.

- **_Allez champion,_** fit la voix de Tom. **_Allons-nous en, avant que tes nerfs lâchent complètement !_**

- **_Merci infiniment,_** soupira Robert à ma grande surprise.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un seul mouvement. Je suivis une fois la surprise passée. Tom nous conduisit à l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Là se tenait une multitude de véhicules, soixante-dix pour cent de taxis. J'allais me diriger dans cette direction, mais la main de Rob se glissant dans la mienne m'en dissuada. Il avait son fichu sourire en coin de surcroit.

- **_Par là, ma puce ! _**

Ils me conduisirent à l'opposé, vers les 4x4 en locations.

- **_Tu veux conduire ?_** entendis-je Tom demander.

- **_Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?_** cracha aussi sec son ami.

- **_Oui,_** ricana Tom montant déjà du côté conducteur.

- **_Passager avant ou arrière ?_** me souffla Rob tout en posant un baiser innocent sur ma joue.

- **_N'importe ! _**

- **_D'accord, alors tu seras à l'avant,_** sourit-il.

Je pris place comme convenu sur le siège passager avant.

- **_L'hôtel ou les maisons ?_** demanda assez calmement Tom.

- **_La maison Pattinson ensuite la maison Lloyd et nous rentrerons nous reposer et prendre des cachets_****_ d'aspirine à l'hôtel,_** déclara vivement Robert.

/

/

Le véhicule s'immobilisa entre nos deux maisons familiales à neuf heures du soir. J'étais exténuée par les huit heures d'avion. J'avais oublié cette sensation désagréable qui nous étreignait, une fois la fatigue installée.

- **_Prêts les amis ? _**

- **_Euh… je vous attends ici ! _**murmura difficilement Tom.

- **_Oh, non mon pote. Tu vas venir avec nous ! Tu voulais me faire venir cette semaine pas une autre… alors, tu vas sortir ton petit cul de cette voiture._**

- **_Écoute, tu es mon meilleur pote, _**continua Tom confus.**_ Mais ta mère… elle est trop flippante. _**

- **_Tu rigoles ? _**m'irritai-je**_. Si j'y vais, tu viens aussi ! _**

Tom enchaina des mots à toute vitesse dans sa barbe, mais finit par sortir du véhicule de location et claquer fortement la portière.

- **_Je vous déteste ! _**décréta-t-il assez sérieusement.

- **_Nous aussi, _**récitâmes en cœur Rob et moi.

C'est dingue comme nous avions retrouvé facilement notre complicité. Elle avait un peu changé, évolué… mais, positivement, pour le moment.

Nous fîmes les quelques pas qui nous séparaient du patio et de la porte d'entrée. Rob appuya avec crainte sur le bouton de la sonnette. Lorsqu'on entendit la sonnette retentir, nous sursautâmes.

- **_Fillettes !_** rigola Tom.

- **_Tu peux parler… monsieur j'ai peur d'une femme,_** rouspétai-je.

- **_Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Juste ma mère,_** soupira Robert dépité.

La porte s'ouvrit juste à la fin de sa phrase sur ladite personne. Madame Claire Pattinson.

- **_Bonjour maman !_** murmura lentement Robert tel un petit enfant pris en faute.

- **_Robert ? _**

Sa mère avait pris un sacré coup de vieux dit donc. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Avant, il y a environ quatre ans, Claire était une femme d'une beauté éclatante. Belle au naturel, avec très peu d'artifices. Aujourd'hui, ce n'étais plus le cas à ma grande surprise.

- **_Mon dieu, mon fils est rentré,_** dit-elle la voix cassée par l'émotion. **_Richard,_** cria-t-elle difficilement. **_Ton fils est là. Robert est rentré à la maison. _**

Je me fis encore plus petite si possible entre les deux hommes. Lorsque son père arriva, tout se passa rapidement. Claire sauta au cou de son fils qui de ce fait, s'éloigna de moi.

- **_Seigneur est-ce Sarah Lloyd ?_** s'écria Richard Pattinson se retenant à la rambarde.

- **_Bonsoir monsieur et madame Pattinson. _**

Et là, ce qui devait arriver depuis des années, arriva. La main de Claire Pattinson vint s'écraser bruyamment et violement sur mon visage.

Par la suite, je ne vis que le visage rouge de colère de Robert, puis le dos de Tom qui venait de s'interposer entre moi et la mère de « mon » Rob.

On me fit entrer dans la maison familiale. Je ne disais mot. Je n'en avais pas la force. On m'installa sur une chaise assez dure.

- **_Sarah, je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose. N'importe quoi,_** suppliait littéralement Rob.

- **_Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'ai vu rouge ! _**

- **_S'il te plait, Claire, ne dis plus un mot,_** entendis-je dire Richard à sa femme presque dépité.

Rob releva mon visage vers le sien.

- **_Tu as mal ? Tu veux rentrer ? _**

Tom arriva à cet instant avec une poche de glaçon qu'il donna à son meilleur ami. Tom se posa à ma droite et laissa Rob appliquer la poche sur ma joue endolorie. Un sifflement sortit involontairement de ma bouche, ce qui énerva encore plus Robert.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après toutes ces années… _**

- **_Je suis sincèrement désolée, mon fils… j'ai fait un bon en arrière. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas une excuse, _**cracha-t-il.

Je posai ma main sur celle de Rob qui arrêta tout mouvement.

- **_C'est pas important… On est venu pour réparer mes erreurs… Ne laisse pas passer ta chance ! _**chuchotai-je la gorge nouée.

- **_Tu rigoles, j'espère ? _**

- **_Non. Je vais aller voir mes parents et leur demander une seconde chance. J'ai presque fugué à cette époque. Je dois leur demander de me pardonner mes actes… Tu dois en faire autant, mon ange ! _**

Robert ferma les yeux. Je savais qu'il était très en colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, j'y vis une chose importante. L'amour. Oui. C'était ça, la petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux.

- **_Plus personne ne me séparera de toi… Tu restes avec moi. Avec Tom. Nous irons voir tes parents demain à la première heure. Maintenant, nous allons retourner à l'hôtel… Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de mon bain et du cachet d'aspirine. _**

Tom ricana dans sa barbe, ce qui lui valu un petit coup de coude de ma part.

- **_Je veux juste dormir !_** chuchotai-je sur le ton de la confidence.

- **_Tout ce que tu voudras princesse, tout !_** soupira-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

Nous étions partis de la maison Pattinson dix minutes après y être entré. C'était vraiment étrange, les reflexes et les réactions des gens même après temps d'années. Les mauvaises habitudes et les rancœurs reviennent au galop. Sa mère et son père s'étaient excusés au moins dix fois chacun. Ce qui m'avait plus ou moins touchée. Rob quand à lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Je pouvais le comprendre.

Tom nous laissa à la réception. Il récupéra sa clé de chambre et nous souhaita une bonne nuit. Monsieur avait un rendez-vous téléphonique de la plus haute importance avec sa belle Sienna.

Rob récupéra sa clé et m'invita à le suivre. D'accord, j'allais dormir avec lui. La température monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

- **_Va prendre une bonne douche, je commande quelque chose à grignoter en attendant. _**

- **_Merci,_** chuchotai-je timidement.

J'avais trouvé les serviettes propres rapidement. Ce fut un peu plus difficile pour les produits de toilette. Une fois ma douche chaude prise, je rouvris les placards à la rechercher d'une brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Ce fut dans dernier tiroir que je trouvai le tout.

Je sortis de la salle de bain toujours enroulée dans ma serviette. Hors de question de remettre mes vêtements de la journée !

Ma valise reposait gentiment sur le lit.

- **_Je n'ai pas eu la force de fouiller dedans,_** me dit calmement Robert confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, un verre à la mainmains.

- **_Whisky ? _**

- **_Quoi d'autre ?_** sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et le rejoignis. Il me laissa simplement faire lorsque je pris place sur ses genoux. Il porta même son verre à mes lèvres.

- **_Un vrai délice !_** murmurai-je.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. J'avais besoin… non… nous avions besoin à cet instant d'une seule chose : nos lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Le contact fut assez brutal. Nous n'avions pas évalué correctement la distance. Une fois le choc passé, ce fut naturel de nous embrasser. Simple, presque vital. Ses bras se refermaient autour de moi, m'enserrant si fort que j'en avais mal. Pourtant, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Rob s'attaqua à ma serviette qu'il décrocha.

Nos lèvres se dessoudèrent pour nous permettre de respirer un peu.

- **_Tu devrais aller prendre une douche,_** chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres douces et fruitées.

- **_Tu devrais mettre un pyjama et te mettre sous la couverture._**

Nos yeux étaient unis. Je ne voulais pas bouger.

- **_À trois ? _**

- **_D'accord,_** acceptai-je très difficilement.

Mon rythme cardiaque était beaucoup trop rapide.

- **_Un…Deux…Trois… _**dit-on en cœur comme pour nous donner du courage.

Nous sautâmes tous deux sur nos jambes. Rob fila à toute jambe dans la salle de bain et s'enferma.

Quand à moi, j'ouvris ma valise d'une main, puisque l'autre tenait fermement ma serviette contre mon corps. Je trouvai l'objet de mes désirs au bout de quelques minutes.

Une fois ma tenue de nuit revêtue, un mini short et un débardeur gris, je me faufilai dans le lit.

Je dus m'endormir puisque tout fut confus par la suite. Rob alla ouvrir la porte à un type. Un plateau fut déposé dans la suite. Puis, je sentis Rob venir me rejoindre dans le lit.

- **_Je t'aime ! Plus personne ne te ferra de mal. Je t'en fais la promesse,_** l'entendis-je dire alors qu'il se serrait tendrement contre moi.

Je me blottis contre son corps, ma tête vint se poser sur son torse et je lâchai les mots les plus difficiles à dire pour moi.

- **_Je t'aime aussi ! _**

* * *

Alors ?

Je peux toujours continuer ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou !  
voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ... **

**gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture ! **

**ps : j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions ... merci d'avance ! **

*** Chapitre corrigé* **

**Encore merci a ma Val' (BRENNA) pour son aide à l'ecriture, ses idées farfuellues que j'adore et sa correction ultra rapide !**

**tu es géniale !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Un homme presque ordinaire**

J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre, lentement. Étais-je en train de rêver ? Je me souvins de tout. Ma tête pivota sur la droite. Le visage ensommeillé de Robert m'accueillit. Il dormait encore profondément. Je voulus sortir du lit, malheureusement un des bras de mon prince charmant entourait ma taille.

Il grogna même lorsque je fis glisser mon corps hors du lit.

- **_Tu reviens, d'accord ?_** entendis-je bredouiller faiblement.

- **_Oui… ne t'en fais pas… dors !_** le rassurai-je posant de doux baisers sur sa joue et le bout de son nez. Ce qui le fit sourire.

Un petit tour aux toilettes et à la salle de bain ne fut pas de trop. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre à coucher, Robert me couva du regard.

- **_C'est ça, dormir pour toi ?_** lui fis-je remarquer.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et s'étendit de tout son long.

- **_Mieux ? _**

- **_Ceux qui dorment ne parlent pas !_** glissai-je gentiment.

- **_Les somnambules ? _**

- **_Ceux qui dorment ne répondent pas aux questions !_** continuai-je levant les yeux au ciel.

- **_Je t'aime !_** lâcha-t-il m'attirant dans ses bras dès que je fus assez près du lit.

- **_Tricheur,_** répondis-je amoureusement.

Un câlin matinal de son amoureux ? Le paradis sur terre.

- **_Nous devrions nous préparer. Nous avons rendez-vous à dix heures à mon ancien lycée, puis cet après-midi : double mission ! Ta famille, puis la mienne. _**

- **_Je sais. Debout alors !_** dis-je en lui administrant des chatouilles au ventre.

- **_Quoi ? Je ne dois plus faire semblant de dormir alors ?_** rigola-t-il tout en interceptant mes mains.

- **_Non ! Je commande le petit déjeuner et toi tu files sous la douche. _**

- **_Oui, mademoiselle Sarah !_**

Rob sauta gracieusement hors du lit et fila directement à la douche. Je pris le combiné sur la table basse de la chambre et commandai notre petit déjeuner. Croissants, pains aux chocolat, jus d'orange et café. Parfait pour prendre des forces.

On frappa quatre grands coups à la porte et lorsque je l'ouvris, je tombai nez à nez avec Tom. Ce dernier me fit un gros câlin puis entra dans la chambre simplement.

- **_Ouais… bonjour à toi aussi ! _**

Tom me fit un sourire grandiose tout en prenant place sur le divan du salon. Il alluma la télévision et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

- **_Bien dormi ? _**demanda-t-il zappant sur toutes les chaines.

- **_Très bien merci et toi ?_**

- **_Ouais…un peu seul mais que veux-tu !_**

Je levai les yeux au ciel désespérée par son attitude. C'était du Tom tout craché ça.

- **_Sinon où est Roméo ? _**

- **_Sous la douche, _**cria ce dernier fortement.

- **_Bonjour mon lapin ! _**continua Tom comme si de rien était.

- **_Ah ouais… Rob a droit à un bonjour et moi rien ? _**

- **_Je t'ai fait un câlin !_** s'offusqua Tom me regardant gravement. **_Personne n'a droit à un câlin sauf ma petite amie._**

D'accord, un point pour le parfait British… Monsieur sortait tout de même avec l'une des plus belles femmes au monde.

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, cette fois ce fut Tom qui alla ouvrir. Le room service.

- **_Super, je n'ai pas déjeuné,_** se réjouit mon ami déjà en train de croquer dans un croissant tout chaud.

- **_Tu es exaspérant,_** lui glissai-je alors qu'il refermait la porte sur le serveur. **_Comment fait-elle pour te supporter ? _**

- **_Quoi ? Je suis le parfait petit anglais… Les filles adorent ça._**

- **_Les filles adorent que tu sois le meilleur ami du célèbre Robert Pattinson,_** claqua la voix douce et suave de mon amoureux.

Je rigolai sous cape devant la situation. Rob une simple serviette sur autour de la taille, bras croisés se tenant entre la salle de bain et le salon. Une vision orgasmique. Quelques petites goutes ondulaient le long de son torse. Ses cheveux étaient tout mouillés et tout emmêlés. Tom quand à lui était grognon.

- **_Referme la bouche,_** murmura Tom près de moi.

- **_La ferme !_** lui répondis-je en retour.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner entre bonne humeur et piques lancées à tout va. Cela ressemblait au bon vieux temps. Rob alla tout de même s'habiller avant de sortir. Jean bleu foncé, chemise à carreaux bleu indigo, t-shirt noir, veste en cuir marron. Magnifique !

- **_Tu y vas comme ça ? _**me demanda Tom suspicieux.

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Je portai un petit regard à ma tenue du jour : Jean noir droit, débardeur blanc, veste noir et talon aiguille noir. Simple, classique.

- **_C'est haut, non ? _**grogna-t-il pointant du doigt mes hauts talons.

- **_Pardon ?_** m'offusquai-je.

- **_Laisse la tranquille. Elle est parfaite comme ça. _**

- **_Si tu le dit !_** soupira Tom.

Quel était son problème aujourd'hui ? Depuis quand mes tenues lui posaient problèmes ? Les deux hommes se regardèrent étrangement quelques secondes, puis Tom leva les mains en l'air.

Rob attrapa deux bonnets : un blanc pour lui qu'il mit à la va-vite et un noir pour moi.

- **_On sera assorti !_** dit-il dans un petit clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, je levai les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée de la Barnes Académie à dix heures piles. Nous étions en retard de cinq minutes à peine. Une foule de gens nous attendaient déjà devant les marches du lycée. Heureusement, Tom et son équipe avaient tout prévu. Une petite escorte de garde du corps pour monsieur Pattison était déjà sur place.

- **_Vaut mieux que tu y ailles en premier,_** lui soufflai-je résolue alors qu'il tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne.

- **_Quoi ?_**

- **_Écoute, je ne risque rien. Personne ne sais que je suis ton ex… vas-y en premier. _**

- **_Tu n'es pas mon ex.,_** me dit-il ses yeux braqué sur les miens. **_Tu es Sarah Lloyd… la fille que j'aime plus que tout au monde !_**

- **_Rob, je ne pense pas que…_**

Il m'interrompit en posant brusquement sa bouche contre la mienne.

- **_D'accord, je te suis_**, capitulai-je lorsqu'il se releva.

Rob serra une fois de plus ma main, sortit en premier et m'aida à faire de même. Des flashs aveuglants vinrent brouiller ma vision. Je détestais les photos.

- **_« Robert pourquoi être revenue sur votre terre natale ?_**

- **_Robert pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ? _**

- **_Où est Kristen ? _**

- **_Avez-vous rompus ? » _**

Des tonnes de questions de tous genres vinrent percuter violement mes oreilles et mon cerveau. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ces agressions orales et visuelles. Je ne savais même pas ce que Rob et moi étions… Et tout ces gens voulaient savoir. Voulaient enfin, exigeaient carrément des réponses ! Je me sentis bousculer de droite à gauche comme sur un bateau. Rob me tirait la main et me faisait avancer derrière lui. J'avais du mal à le suivre avec mes talons. Des gardes du corps étaient de part et d'autre de nous, ce qui me rassurait un peu. Tom me suivait de très près également. Je me sentais mieux entre eux deux.

Une fois les portes du lycée franchies, cela se calma un peu. Plus de journalistes, ni d'appareils photos.

- **_Bonjour, Monsieur Pattinson, salua un homme assez âgé. Monsieur Sturridge. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous._**

- **_Nous de même, monsieur le directeur. _**

- **_Les étudiants sont dans l'amphithéâtre. Vous êtes prêts ?_** questionna-t-il dans la ligné.

Est-ce que j'étais prête ? Non, pas le moins du monde. Rob me tourna vers lui avec délicatesse.

- **_Ça va ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Certaine ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de claquer tes genoux alors !_** cru-t-il d'ajouter, alors que Tom avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Merde ! Et il comptait me redonner confiance en disant ça ? Je soufflai un grand coup pour me donner du courage. Ce n'était pas de la peur en fait, c'était du stress.

L'ancien directeur de mon amoureux et de son meilleur pote, nous guida jusqu'au dit amphithéâtre. Durant le trajet, il nous donna quelques conseils et surtout expliqua ce que Rob et Tom avaient à faire. Moi ? Juste à me taire et les regarder faire. Pas très dur, en effet, même une blonde en serait capable !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, mon cœur s'emballa considérablement. Je lâchai aussi sec la main de mon amoureux alors qu'il passait la tête dans la salle. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer, entrai à mon tour et me postai à la troisième rangée de l'amphithéâtre. Je pris place sur l'une des marches, étant donné que la pièce était pleine à craquer.

Toutes les filles criaient à n'en plus pouvoir, je dus même mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourde vu la puissance du cri strident de ma voisine de droite. Une fois le calme à peu près revenu, le directeur munit d'un micro, commença son petit speech de bienvenue… « Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui… », « Vous êtes l'idole de jeunes, une fierté pour votre pays… »… le blabla habituel lors de la venue du célébrissime et talentueux Robert Thomas Pattinson et de son ami, le séduisant et charismatique Thomas Sidney Jérôme Sturridge. Quand je pense que mon nom complet à moi était Sarah Jessica Lloyd… rien à voir avec eux.

Durant plus de deux heures, des apprentis acteur prirent place sur la scène aux cotés de mes deux compagnons de route. Ils jouèrent différentes scènes de grandes pièces de théâtre ou encore quelques scènes des films des garçons.

- **_Une dernière scène… _**

Ce fut un brouhaha de mécontentement qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Moi aussi j'étais un peu déçue faut dire. J'adorais les voir prendre possession de leurs personnages. Ils étaient tout les deux très impressionnants. Je ne les avais jamais vu faire, je le regrettais beaucoup maintenant. C'était exquis. Mieux qu'à la télévision ou au cinéma.

Tom piocha un petit mot dans la corbeille spécial « scène » et lut à voix haute.

- **_Twilight Fascination. Révélation Bella/Edward, scène du secret. _**

Des hurlements et des sifflets retentirent. Mon cœur lui battit plus fort dans ma poitrine. Ma scène préférée. Rob devait choisir une personne pour l'accompagner. Son regard balaya la pièce, puis un sourire heureux ou sadique, tout dépend du point de vue, vint se poster sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

- **_Mademoiselle Lloyd… Me ferez-vous l'honneur de venir sur scène ? _**demanda tendrement Robert à la surprise générale.

Mon cœur cessa de battre.

- **_Je ne suis pas actrice !_** lâchai-je difficilement, tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur mon pauvre corps.

- **_Sarah… juste une fois !_** me supplia littéralement Robert Pattinson devant plus de cent personnes.

Tom vint à ma rencontre et me tendit simplement sa main.

- **_Tout ira bien Princesse. Tu as déjà fait ça. Tu connais le script sur le bout des doigts. _**

- **_Comment tu sais ça, toi ?_** grognai-je mécontente.

- **_Tes diaboliques petites jumelles rousses !_** sourit-il merveilleusement.

- **_Depuis quand tu parles à mes amies ? _**

- **_Depuis toujours…_** souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Il m'amena jusqu'à Rob. Ce dernier récupéra ma main, m'attira tout contre lui et me tint par la taille. D'accord, ça devait être du jolie à regarder ça, vu les regards noirs de jalousie et colérique de certaine fille. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer à ses dires.

- **_La scène du livre ou du film ?_** murmurai-je assez troublé à mon homme.

- **_Tu connais les deux ?_** demanda-t-il surpris les yeux grands ouverts.

- **_Oui,_** chuchotai-je me mordant la lèvre inferieure.

- **_Que me caches-tu encore ?_** sourit-il fièrement.

Je lui souris en retour.

- **_D'accord, la scène du film. Celle de la forêt ?_**

Je m'écartai de lui et fis face aux spectateurs. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai. Plus vite fait, plus vite fini. Un silence presque religieux s'abattit autour de nous. Je sentais l'homme de ma vie à un pas de moi, son regard braqué sur moi.

- **_Tu as une vitesse et une force incroyable… ta peau est blafarde et a la couleur du marbre. _**

Je me pris au jeu. Je récitais comme Kristen Steward dans le film. Je pouvais même sentir le souffle doux de Rob sur ma nuque, ce qui me donna la chair de poule.

- **_Tes yeux changent de couleur… et parfois, tu t'exprime comme si… tu venais d'une autre époque. Tu ne bois pas… tu ne manges rien… Tu évites le soleil… _**

Je fis une grande pose. Je sentais que tout le monde me regardait… qu'ils avaient bloqué leur respiration. Je fermai les yeux pour me donner du courage.

- **_Quel âge as-tu ?_**

- **_Dix-sept ans ! _**

La voix de Robert fit rater un battement de mon cœur. Sa voix était telle que dans le film. Posée, douce, électrisante.

- **_Dix-sept ans depuis combien de temps ?_** murmurai-je lentement, évitant de regarder derrière mon épaule.

Instinctivement, je savais qu'il s'était rapproché encore plus. Nous pouvions presque nous toucher.

- **_Longtemps,_** dit-il d'une voix torturée.

Un long moment de silence s'en suivit. C'était si intense. Si fort, comme sensation, comme moment.

- **_Je sais ce que tu es,_** chuchotai-je très difficilement.

Silence. Le souffle de Rob me brûla la peau du cou lorsqu'il reprit le dialogue.

- **_Dis-le… à voix haute ! Dis-le…_**

- **_Un vampire ! _**

- **_Est-ce que tu as peur ? _**

Je me retournai lentement, comme Bella l'avait fait dans le film. Le regard de Rob me brisa complètement. Des milliers de papillon vinrent se poser sur mon bas ventre. Ce mec était un dieu vivant encore plus beau qu'il y a dix minutes… comment est-ce possible ? Il y avait une telle tension entre nos deux corps que cela devenait insupportable.

- **_Non ! _**

- **_Alors, pose-moi la principale question. _**

Les yeux de Rob étaient posés sur mes lèvres. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à regarder autre chose.

- **_De quoi nous nourrissons nous ? _**

- **_Tu ne me feras pas de mal._**

Et là, c'en fut trop pour lui. Ses lèvres vinrent se plaquer sur les miennes avec force et ferveur. Une main sur ma joue, l'autre sur le bas de mes reins, il m'attira vers lui avec force, dureté.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui nous interrompit.

- **_Ouais… les copains, c'était l'une des scènes que je n'oublierai jamais, au grand jamais !_** déclara la voix calme mais mal assurée de Tom.

Rob me lâcha aussi sec comme électrocuté.

- **_Excuse-moi… j'ai… désolé !_** bredouilla-t-il se frottant à la fois le visage et les cheveux.

- **_Respire !_** lui glissai-je tendrement.

Je détestais le voir ainsi. De surcroit, je n'avais aucune envie de voir les réactions du public. À priori, ils étaient encore dans un état second. Tom fit signe à un type de la sécurité de s'approcher. Il prit mon avant-bras et le déposa dans la main du gênant garde du corps.

- **_Amène cette fille, à la voiture sur le champ ! S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… je te tue ! _**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. L'homme me guida hors de la salle avec une force presque surhumaine, puis à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, l'homme m'invita à le suivre jusqu'au véhicule situé à deux pas de nous. Malheureusement, la tâche fut bien difficile. Les journalistes et quelques fans étaient face à nous. J'eus juste le temps de courir jusqu'à la voiture et de m'enfermer que des flashes et des cris hystériques retentirent.

Durant une demi-heure, trente longues minutes, que j'ai dû attendre que Messieurs les supers stars se rappellent mon existence. J'en avais eu gros sur la patate. Tom monta en premier, il prit place à ma droite, Rob en second. Il n'y avait plus de place près de moi. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler… à aucun des deux d'ailleurs. J'avais été punie comme une enfant, alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Tout était de la faute de ce type aux talents multiples qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de rejouer une scène clé avec MOI.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** murmura Tom délicatement.

Je hochai la tête positivement, puis portai mon regard sur l'extérieur. Pratique les voitures aux vitres tintées.

- **_Tu étais géniale ! Tu aurais dû faire du théâtre,_** continua Tom comme si de rien était.

Je ne répondis rien. Mon téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Ma mère !

- **_Allo !_** fis-je la gorge un peu nouée.

- **_Ma chérie ? Comment vas-tu ? _**

- **_Très bien maman. Arrête de te faire toujours du mouron. _**

- **_Un peu que je m'en fais, quand j'apprends que ma fille est à Londres et qu'elle ne vient pas me voir ! _**

- **_Qui te l'a dit ?_** m'étranglai-je.

- **_La voisine ! _**

- **_Madame Pattinson ?_** toussai-je étonné.

- **_Ben oui. Elle m'a dit que toi et son fils étiez venus hier et elle m'a invité à venir déjeuner avec vous ce midi._**

- **_Tu plaisantes là ? _**

- **_Non. Sarah… tu allais venir nous voir, hein ? _**

- **_Bien sûr maman ! Nous sommes en route là. Sois prête ! _**

- **_Je t'aime ma fille. _**

- **_Je t'aime aussi maman, bisous ! _**

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers les garçons.

- **_Ta mère est venue voir ma mère pour l'inviter à déjeuner ce midi avec nous !_** débitai-je à toute allure.

Vu la tête et le regard des deux, aucun n'était au courant.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Poursuivis-je. **_Elle me déteste !_**

- **_Non… elle s'en veut beaucoup… pour tout. Hier, elle a perdu le contrôle…Ça n'arrivera plus. _**

- **_Tu la défends ? _**m'irritai-je devant le comportement de Rob.

- **_Sarah, c'est ma mère ! Je suis désolé et en colère de ce qu'elle a fait… mais, elle vient de prouver qu'elle fait des efforts pour nous. _**

- **_Pour toi !_** repris-je.

- **_Est-ce un crime_** ? demanda-t-il tristement. **_N'ais-je pas le droit à l'amour maternelle ?_**

D'accord, voilà j'étais mal et triste pour lui maintenant. Il venait de retrouver sa mère et je lui faisais des reproches. Bon repas de famille à l'horizon !

Le chauffeur immobilisa la voiture entre nos deux maisons. Nos familles respectives se tenaient au milieu du jardin. Ils avaient apparemment une grande discussion.

- **_Depuis quand nos parents se parlent-ils ?_** bredouillai-je stupéfaite.

- **_Depuis ton départ ! Ta mère en voulait à ma mère et vise versa… nos pères en ont eu assez… ils ont eu plusieurs réunions et voilà !_** débita rapidement Rob montrant nos familles.

- **_Impressionnant,_** continuai-je faiblement.

Nous sortîmes du véhicule. Mon ventre se noua lorsque je vis tout le monde le regard rivé sur nous. Monsieur et Madame Pattinson, soit Richard et Claire, une de ses sœurs, Victoria, ma mère et mon père et pour finir mon frère Nathan.

- **_Ma petite puce ! _**cria maman courant déjà dans ma direction.

J'en avais presque mal au cœur de la voir si émue. Ma mère m'avait temps manqué.

Elle m'enlaça fortement dans ses bras. Que c'était bon. Puis, ce fut au tour de mon père.

- **_Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ! _**

- **_Vous aussi ! _**murmurai-je la voix enrouée.

Nathan fut le dernier à venir vers moi.

- **_Quoi de neuf petite sœur ? _**

- **_Comme d'habitude et toi ?_**

- **_Oh… les joies de la vie ! _**sourit-il.

Ce fut tout. Mon frère m'appelait régulièrement. Il savait déjà tout de moi ou presque. Rob discutait à voix basse avec sa famille. Tom, quand à lui, fumait une cigarette négligemment appuyé sur le capot de la voiture.

- **_J'ai faim !_** cria-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Ce qui nous fit tous rire. Ce type ne changerait donc jamais !

Rob avait réservé dans un des restaurants les plus huppés de la ville. Les employées nous attendaient sur le pied levé. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une réunion de famille. Que nous allions leurs dires que nous allions nous marier. Alors que pas du tout.

- **_Alors, ma puce, comment se passe ta vie à New-York ? _**souffla maman le cœur en joie.

- **_Tu le sais très bien. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me harceler au téléphone, rouspétai-je. _**

- **_Tu es ma petite fille… c'est normal ! _**déclara maman un peu tristement.

- **_Je vais créer ma ligne de vêtement, _**lui expliquai-je pour lui redonner le sourire.

- **_Vraiment ?_** s'écrièrent presque toutes les personnes de la table.

D'accord, les amis. Cachez votre joie !

- **_Quel genre de ligne ? _**demanda Victoria plus qu'intéressée.

- **_Au début, basique, simple, cependant toujours classe. Par la suite, pour les enfants et pour finir des robes de soirées. _**

- **_Pourquoi ne pas commencer par les robes de soirées ? _**quémanda-t-elle gentiment.

Depuis quand la fille Pattinson me portait dans son cœur ? Depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à mes projets ?

- **_Parce qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de monde sur ce marché… Je préfère commencer avec un public modeste, puis par la suite, la réputation de ma future marque grandira. _**

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête entendue. La mère de Robert se racla la gorge pour attirer mon attention.

- **_Vous comptez la lancer dans combien de temps ? Je pourrais vous aider pour l'aspect commercial. J'ai beaucoup de contact… qui vous serons utiles. _**

Mon regard alla trouver celui de Rob, puis de Tom. Tous les deux fixaient Claire comme si un troisième œil lui était apparu sur le front.

- **_Euh… dans environ un an. Je vous remercie pour votre proposition… Je vous tiendrai au courant._**

- **_Si je peux vous aider !_** souffla-t-elle le nez pointé vers son assiette.

Comment être plus mal à l'aise ? Difficile de faire plus que ça !

Le reste du dîner fut calme. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Des prochains projets cinématographiques et théâtraux de Rob et Tom. De Richard et son futur projet de retaper une ancienne voiture de course avec mon père.

Ma mère qui s'était trouvé un nouveau hobby : la course d'orientation en plein centre ville. Elle essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre Claire et Victoria à venir un jour essayer.

En somme, un repas de famille comme j'aurais toujours voulu… il y a trois ans et demi de ça déjà !

Le retour à l'hôtel fut difficile. Etant donné que Rob avait donné sa fin de journée au chauffeur, ce fut Tom qui conduisit. Le grand problème : il n'avait du tout le sens de l'orientation ! Il nous avait faire prendre des chemins improbables et infréquentables même en pleine journée. Je dus prendre le volant au bout d'une demi-heure de route. Rob lui détestait conduire en temps normal, alors en journée !

- **_Enfin, arrivé !_** rouspéta Robert descendant du véhicule.

- **_Quoi ? Pas content en plus ?_** rétorquai-je un peu froidement.

- **_Toujours en colère ? _**

- **_Il faut croire,_** lâcha Tom grimaçant.

J'entrai comme une furie dans l'hôtel après avoir donné les clés au chasseur. Rob m'intercepta par la taille une fois dans le hall.

- **_Princesse, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister, tes lèvres étaient trop tentantes et par la suite j'ai eu peur d'une émeute. _**

- **_D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas passé très loin,_** chuchota Tom tristement.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. J'ai vraiment eu peur après avoir reprit mes esprits. _**

Il me fit un petit sourire tristounet. Mes lèvres allèrent trouver les siennes avec délicatesse.

- **_Tiens, tiens ! qui voilà ?_** résonna une grosse voix tout près de nous.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois vers le coin repos de l'hôtel. Là, devant nous telle une ligne de guerre, le Cast de Twilight. Ils y étaient tous… sans aucune exception.

- **_D'accord, adieu le repos de Londres !_** grogna presque furieusement Tom.

* * *

**_un petit message pour me dire si ça vous a plus ou non ? _**

**_ MERCI PAR AVANCE ! _**

**_ la suite c'est dans très, très vite !_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! **_

_**J'ai mis un peu de temps... mais voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**alors bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;-)**_

***** Chapitre Corrigé*****

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

**Suivre son cœur.**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ils étaient venus nous rendre visite à Londres ! Mais pourquoi ?

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_** s'écria plus que surpris Robert.

- **_C'était ça… ou ton court séjour à Londres s'arrêtait ce soir !_** lâcha Kellan tout sourire.

- **_Je ne comprends pas_**, soupira Rob.

- **_Tu n'es pas le seul,_** bredouilla Tom.

Grand silence entre nous tous. Tom était très en colère et cela ne passait pas inaperçu, évidement.

- **_Ecoutez !_** chuchota très mal à l'aise une belle brune_,_ celle que je reconnus comme étant Nikkie Reed. **_La production avait besoin de nous pour des photos supplémentaires. Ils ont besoin de photos officielles… donc, nous sommes ici._**

J'entendis Rob chuchoter quelques bribes de mots dans sa barbe, mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

- **_Je vais chercher les clés,_** beugla Tom.

- **_Je viens !_** soufflai-je plus qu'impatiente de m'éloigner du groupe et de la tension qui y régnait.

Tom attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne. Il me fit un petit sourire compatissant et nous guida vers l'accueil.

La jeune fille nous donna deux clés comme si elle savait déjà ce que nous allions lui réclamer. Mon regard remarqua aussitôt le changement de numéro.

- **_Excusez-moi, j'ai la 407 normalement, _**lui dis-je confuse.

- **_Vous avez été reconduite dans une suite plus grande. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_La production loue toujours la suite 510… ainsi le groupe peut rester ensemble ! _**

- **_Ensemble ? _**m'empourprai-je de colère.

Tom se tapa la tête sur le rebord du comptoir.

- **_Si ça te rassure, j'ai le même numéro que toi ! _**

- **_On pourrait en avoir une autre s'il vous plait ? _**la priai-je un peu trop vivement.

- **_Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais nous n'avons plus de chambre disponible. _**

- **_Magnifique !_** clama théâtralement Tom.

- **_Quel est le problème ? _**demanda Rob me prenant dans ses bras.

- **_Notre chambre et celle de Tom ont été annulées par ta production… maintenant, nous allons devoir partager la même suite que tes « amis » !_** rouspétai-je un peu mauvaise.

Mon voyage de conte de fée venait d'être réduit à un séjour en enfer ! Pourquoi devais-je faire des efforts alors qu'eux ne faisaient pas même semblant ? Simple : pour lui. Pour l'homme que j'aime !

- **_Princesse, tu veux dormir chez tes parents ? _**chuchota-t-il torturé à mon oreille.

- **_Je vais avec elle, alors !_**

- **_La ferme, _**criâmes Rob et moi à notre cher Tom grognon.

- **_Écoute, je comprendrais. Si je pouvais, je ferais de même._**

- **_Non… je reste avec vous deux. Avec toi, _**fis-je en serrant un peu plus le corps de Rob contre le mien.

- **_J'espérais que tu dises cela, _**soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Après une petite tape sur la tête, nous montâmes tous les trois à notre nouvelle chambre. Rob saisit la clé informatique, la passa dans l'espace prévu à cet effet. Le bip et le petit bouton vert nous indiqua l'ouverture des portes.

- **_J'ai besoin d'un café ! _**déclara Tom déjà le téléphone de l'hôtel à l'oreille.

- **_J'ai besoin d'une bière ! _**lâcha à son tour mon amoureux. **_Et surtout d'une clope !_**

Je rigolai devant son manque de nicotine.

- **_Une douche ! _**fis-je à mon tour sous leurs petits sourires.

Rob posa sa bouche sur mon front, me donna une petite tape sur les fesses, puis se dirigea sur le balcon, clope déjà en bouche.

Je me mis à chercher aussitôt ma valise dans la grande suite. Je la trouvai dans la troisième chambre à droite.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je mis plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain. Entre la douche, les crèmes de beauté, mes cheveux que je pris le temps de lisser, puis m'habiller et me maquiller… d'accord, j'étais devenue une vrai fille coquette. Faisant attention à son apparence. Avais-je le choix face à des filles comme Kristen Steward, Ashley Greene et Nikkie Reed ? Non, pas le moindre.

J'avais choisi de porter ma robe noir à brettelles fines, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, pour ce soir. Elle était simple, mais classe, avec un côté sexy. Il m'avait fallu un an pour la créer, elle et ses sœurs.

Lorsque je sortis de la chambre pour retourner au salon communal, j'entendis une bribe de conversation. Je décidai de m'arrêter sur le pas de la porte et tendre l'oreille.

- **_Ash', je t'aime bien… mais, là tu me fatigues !_** entendis-je Rob lui dire.

- **_Ce n'était pas mon intention,_** murmura-t-elle.

- **_Parfait ! Dans ce cas, cesse de me casser les oreilles avec ton Joe. Je t'en supplie ! _**

- **_Pourquoi ? Tu as fait exactement la même chose avec cette fille ! _**

Étrangement, cela sonnait presque comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

- **_Tiens te voilà, _**déclara haut et fort Tom, comme pour signaler ma présence.

Je lui souris simplement en retour. J'entrai dans la pièce et allai m'installer sur le canapé du salon. Je remarquai une fois assise, le grand silence qu'il y régnait. L'espace d'un instant, j'eus même la sensation que plus personne ne respirait dans la pièce.

- **_Tu es… très élégante ! _**murmura Robert très, très lentement.

- **_Merci !_** dis-je en retour mal à l'aise de toute cette attention.

- **_Je dois dire que je suis totalement d'accord avec lui,_** répliqua plus que gentiment Nikkie.

Je vis même Kristen hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Quand à Ashley … simple, elle était bloquée en mode bouche entre-ouverte, yeux étincelants. Venais-je de l'impressionner ?

- **_Est-ce que c'est une Dior ?_** demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Oh… c'est une Yves Saint Laurent ? _**

- **_Non plus !_** souris-je.

- **_Cela ne ressemble pas à une Lacroix ou une Gautier !_** poursuivit-elle plus pour elle-même.

Ashley venait de citer des noms luxueux et très connus. Des personnages, des collections à forte personnalité. Les dieux de la mode, comme j'aime les appeler.

Je la voyais froncer les sourcils et bredouiller quelques mots dans son coin, le regard rivé sur ma robe. Son cerveau devait travailler à cent dix pour cents. La pauvre !

- **_Tu as faim ?_** quémanda Tom prenant place sur l'accoudoir du canapé où j'étais installée.

- **_Non, merci ! _**

- **_C'est au paprika,_** continua-t-il ignorant ma tirade, tout en me montrant son énorme bol de chips.

- **_Toujours non !_** rigolai-je devant sa petite mine.

- **_Tu aurais dû prendre goût barbecue… le plat serait parti dans l'heure !_** lâcha subitement Rob, bouquinant tranquillement un magasine de moto. Il faisait comme si de rien était. Comme si la situation était normale.

- **_Exact,_** souris-je grandement.

- **_Elle m'en faisait acheter tous les vendredis soir, _**rouspéta-t-il joueur.

- **_Nous avions besoin de quoi grignoter devant la série du moment, _**expliquai-je en y repensant.

À ma grande surprise, tous nous écoutaient avec un intérêt assez soutenu.

- **_C'était quoi ?_** questionna Kellan gaiement.

- **_NCIS,_** répondîmes Rob et moi d'une même voix.

- **_Avec le rouquin ?_** grimaça-t-il en retour.

- **_Non. Ça, c'est les experts… Nous, c'était NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales… avec Gibs !_** dis-je faussement attristée ce qui les fit rire. **_Nous jouions aux experts nous aussi. Nous essayions de résoudre les enquêtes avant eux. _**

- **_Et qui des deux gagnaient ?_** réclama Jackson rieur.

- **_Sarah !_** grogna presque Rob toujours mauvais joueur.

- **_C'était y a presque quatre ans… tu as du t'amélioré depuis…_** rigolai-je.

- **_Un défi ?_** releva l'intéressé.

- **_Yes !_** hurlèrent Kellan et Tom comme deux enfants face à une sucrerie.

Les deux garçons avaient sauté sur leurs pieds et dansaient comme des pantins désarticulés dans le salon. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant tant de cinéma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous décidâmes d'aller manger dans l'un des restaurants préférer de Robert et Kristen dans la ville.

Le restaurant était l'un de ceux où je venais avec ma famille. Avec mon frère, nous venions tous les dimanches d'été, récupérer des glaces à emporter. La serveuse resta bouche bée quelque seconde devant les six acteurs de Twilight.

- **_Une table pour dix personnes !_** demanda Ashley.

- **_Elle ne sait pas compter ?_** chuchota taquin Kellan.

- **_La ferme gros tas de muscles… Joe et Taylor… arrivent ! _**

- **_Notre Taylor ?_** continua-t-il surpris.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et sa fin de film à Vancouver ?_** demanda Kristen.

- **_Reporter à la semaine prochaine. Il est arrivé il y a dix minutes à l'hôtel. _**

Je voulus demander qui était l'autre personne, mais je ne fis rien. Pourtant, la question me brûlait les lèvres.

- **_Des apéritifs ?_** questionna la serveuse une fois que nous fûmes installés à une grande table au fond du restaurant.

Surtout loin des fenêtres, avaient déclaré Nikkie et Kristen à plusieurs reprises.

- **_Oui… nous allons attendre nos amis pour commander le repas,_** répondit Ashley toujours sans concerter ses amis ou moi-même.

- **_Que voulez-vous boire ? _**

La serveuse dû se maudire d'avoir posé cette question. Ce fut une avalanche de réponse et une énumération de divers produits. Elle dut écrire la liste de tous les cocktails et boissons sur son carnet.

- **_Tu as enlevé l'étiquette ?_** questionna subitement Ashley à mon attention.

Elle pointa ma robe d'un petit coup de menton. Je l'avais vu reluquer ma robe de haut en bas durant tout le trajet. Cela ne me surprenait pas le moins du monde.

- **_Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ?_** rouspéta rapidement Tom.

- **_Non,_** sourit-elle assez contente d'elle.

- **_Je ne sais pas comment ton mec fait pour te supporter,_** lâcha-t-il dans sa barbe.

Cependant, tout le monde eu le loisir d'entendre parfaitement sa réplique. Vilain Tom !

Étrangement, je vis blêmir radicalement Ashley. Elle parut tout à coup beaucoup moins « méchante », « mauvaise ».

Elle reporta son attention lentement sur moi et surtout sur ma robe. J'étais lasse de ce jeu. Je voulais lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

- **_Elle n'a jamais eu d'étiquette …_** commençai-je simplement. **_Je travaille sur le logo de ma prochaine collection depuis plus de un an. Je change d'idée à chaque fois,_** soupirai-je tristement. **_Donc, elle n'a pas encore d'étiquette. _**

Elle ressemblait vraiment à Alice Cullen là. C'était presque effrayant. Sauf, qu'elle avait les cheveux longs. Ses yeux pétillaient beaucoup maintenant. Allait-elle pleurer ?

- **_Tu… cette robe… c'est toi… qui …_** bredouilla-t-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- **_Ma première création,_** lui révélai-je ainsi qu'aux autres**_. J'ai dû mettre plus de trois mois pour la créer. Elle a deux sœurs également en finition. Malheureusement, il me reste une centaine de croquis à mettre en « vie »,_** débitai-je satisfaite. **_Manque plus que le financement. Mais, j'ai peut-être trouvé un sponsor donc… _**

- **_Stop !_** hurla Tom me faisant sursauter. **_Chérie, je t'aime de tout mon cœur… mais, calme toi ! Respire ! _**dit-il relâchant tout son souffle.

Je vis Rob un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Quand aux autres, ils me regardaient mi-fascinés, mi-amusés.

- **_Oups… désolée ! je me suis emballée, je crois,_** grimaçai-je.

Ce fut à ce moment que Taylor arriva.

- **_Coucou tout le monde !_** s'exclama-t-il gaiment.

Il fit le tour de la table pour serrer la main des hommes et faire la bise aux filles. Une fois qu'il eut pris place entre Kellan et Jackson, il eut droit à de nombreuses questions. Nous passâmes les dix minutes suivantes à parler de lui et de son nouveau film _Abduction (Identité secrète) de John Singleton. _

- **_J'adore jouer mon rôle. En plus, j'ai plein de cascades… _**

- **_Tu as enfin un premier rôle,_** ricana Kellan.

- **_Ouais… j'en ai un moi ! _**

_Kellan bougonna dans sa barbe, sous nos rires. _

- **_J'irais le voir dès qu'il sort…_** lui confiai-je. **_J'adore ce genre de film. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu as vu les Twilight au fait ?_** questionna Taylor intrigué.

- **_Oui,_** souris-je. **_Et pour tout te dire… ton personnage… est l'un de mes préférées. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** hurla Kellan. **_Tu es une Jacobienne ?_**

- **_Peut-être un peu ! _**

- **_Tu ne peux pas… tu te dois d'être une Edwardienne !_** s'offusqua-t-il.

- **_Désolée de te contredire mon cher, mais je suis une Robertienne… rien d'autre ! _**

Voilà, comment lui clouer le bec à celui-ci.

Tom donna une petite tape amicale à Robert qui jouait avec sa fourchette et la nappe. Venais-je de le mettre mal à l'aise ?

- **_Il reste une petite place pour moi ?_** entendis-je une voix scander pas très loin derrière moi.

Elle ne m'était pas totalement inconnue. En effet, et bien que personne ne répondit sauf Ashley évidement, Joe Jonas alla s'installer à sa droite timidement.

Les conversations reprirent avec, cependant, moins d'entrain.

- **_Alors, quand vais-je pouvoir admirer le talent artistique de Jackson Rathbone ?_** demandai-je alors que personne ne nous prêtait attention, du moins, jusqu'à cet instant puisque maintenant, nous avions l'attention de tout le monde.

C'est vrai que depuis l'altercation entre Rob et lui, tous étaient un peu craintifs de la relation et de l'ambiance future sur les plateaux de tournage et autres lieux en commun.

- **_Tu veux venir voir les 100 monkeys en concert ?_** interrogea-t-il tout heureux.

- **_Oui,_** affirmai-je accompagnée d'un petit clin d'œil amical.

- **_Tu aimes ce style de musique ? _**

- **_J'ai écouté Ugly Girl en boucle pendant une semaine entière. C'est cette chanson qui m'a donné l'idée, l'inspiration pour quatre de mes tenues « famille modeste »,_** lui expliquai-je.

- **_Je pourrai les voir ?_** demanda-t-il étonné. **_Comment cette chanson peut-elle inspirer la mode ?_** dit-il pensif.

- **_Kolpix m'en a inspiré deux autres. J'ai complètement adorée votre idée de clips. Faire de la musique avec chaque membre du groupe dans différents pays. Géniale. Après, Jello m'a inspiré le premier coup de crayon pour ma tenue de six ans, _**poursuivis-je remerciant la chance que Jackson ait coécrit et interprété ces chansons.

Du coin, de l'œil je n'avais pas perdu Robert des yeux. Plus, je révélais des choses importantes… plus j'en disais concernant Jackson et mon travail… plus Robert baissait la tête et se ratatinait dans son siège.

- **_Ma collection « cool and young», c'est Tom qui me l'a inspiré principalement. J'ai repensé à sa tenue vestimentaire du temps où nous étions amis, ce qu'il aimait comme style. Puis, j'ai regardé tous les films et séries où il apparaissait. _**

- **_Sérieux ?_** scanda-t-il la bouche grande ouverte.

Je hochai la tête timidement.

- **_Je t'ai adoré dans Good Morning England ! Le reste de ma collection, c'est Robert Pattison et mon frère… Quand, j'ai créé la collection homme, je me disais « que voudrait ton frère ? », « qu'est-ce qu'une fille voudrait pour lui ? »… Pour ma collection féminine et mes robes de soirée… tout vient de Rob, _**chuchotai-je mal à l'aise. **_Je voulais des tenues capables de rendre une femme sublime à ses yeux._**

C'était à moi maintenant, de jouer avec la serviette, la fourchette et la nappe. Ils durent comprendre mon désir de me taire et de ne pas continuer la conversation, puisque personne ne dit mot. Rob était beaucoup plus pensif que tout à l'heure.

- **_Le weekend prochain,_** me dit-il dans un murmure mon amoureux.

- **_Pardon ? _**

- **_Jay et son groupe… Ils seront le weekend prochains en concert. J'irai nous prendre deux places demain matin,_** finit-il par me dire délicatement.

- **_Merci !_** dis-je émue de son geste.

D'ailleurs, je ne fus pas la seule à être surprise. Jay avait la bouche grande ouverte, comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- **_Au Madison Square Garden !_** lâcha subitement Joe Jonas, tapant un léger coup de la main la table.

Pour simple, réponse je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

- **_ Le mois dernier, tu étais notre styliste au Madison Square Garden. À chaque changement de tenue, je venais te voir pour tes précieux conseils._**

- **_En effet, je suis même arrivée en retard. _**

- **_Exact ! Tu n'étais pas prévue au programme,_** sourit-il. **_Les gars ne vont pas en revenir._**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_Tu étais la styliste la plus compétente qu'on ait jamais eu. Kevin voulait même t'engager pour toutes nos tournées et nos concerts. _**

- **_Sérieux ?_** m'étranglai-je.

- **_Malheureusement, Madame Jenkins a refusé de te lâcher… Tu es je cite : « ma meilleure couturière, hors de question de m'en séparer ! »._** dit-il imitant parfaitement ma patronne.

- **_Tu la connais ?_** murmura Ashley effondrée à son petit ami.

- **_Bien sûr ! Je t'en ai parlé plusieurs fois. Rappelle-toi ! C'est la styliste super sympa et douée !_**

- **_Joe !_** avoua-t-elle très mal à l'aise. **_Cette fille, c'est Sarah Lloyd ! La Sarah de Robert,_** finit-elle me désignant vulgairement du menton.

Nous vîmes aussitôt Joe pâlir, puis devenir rouge.

- **_Tu n'as pas fait ça … hum ?_** lui demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

- **_Si !_** confirma-t-elle, en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

Joe serra les poings sur la table.

- **_Nous en reparlerons en privé ! _**finit-il par lâcher presque furieux.

Du moins, il semblait être assez en colère et déçu. Le repas fut très étrange. Nous parlâmes de sujets divers et variées. Surtout du prochain séjour au Brésil pour nos acteurs. Ils discutaient vivement des lieux de tournage, des fans qu'ils allaient rencontrer et de la nourriture typique de chaque contrée.

Ce fut vers une heure du matin que nous regagnâmes la suite. Nikkie et Kristen décidèrent d'aller dormir. Ashley et Joe ressortirent de la suite cinq minutes plus tard. Je crois que la discussion entre ces ceux là était enfin arrivée.

Ne restait plus que nous cinq dans le salon. Robert, Jackson, Taylor, Kellan et moi. Jay alla prendre une bouteille de vin blanc dans le bar, alors que Kellan apportait déjà les verres à pied.

- **_Pour finir la soirée doucement,_** expliqua-t-il devant mes petits yeux septiques.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa réplique. Une conversation qui avait lieu entre Kellan et Taylor me vint quelques minutes plus tard aux oreilles.

- **_Je n'y crois pas ! _**m'offusquai-je à moitié. **_Vous avez réellement créé des catégories pour vos fans ? _**

- **_Euh… oui, _**confirma calmement Jackson. **_Tu ferais pareille, je pense. _**

- **_J'en avais eu des échos, mais à ce point… _**souris-je tristement. **_Et quelles sont-elles ? _**

Les trois garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes. Puis, ce fut Taylor qui se décida.

- **_Une grande partie des fans sont celles qui crient, _**m'expliqua-il. **_On n'a jamais rencontré de fans qui ne crient pas ! C'est la plus grande majorité des fans, _**sourit-il.

- **_D'accord ! Merci,_** continuai-je récupérant le verre que me tendait Jay.

- **_Ensuite, le niveau au dessus, ce sont celles qui pleurent. Et tu te sens vraiment mal, parce qu'elles pleurent._**

- **_Ouais… tu veux faire quelques choses, tu leur prends les mains, ou leur fait un câlin… et c'est encore pire !_** frissonna Jackson.

Ce qui me fit sourire. Je m'imaginais très bien la scène.

- **_Ensuite, elles sont carrément à genoux, toujours en pleurs, _**reprit Taylor. **_Et tu te sens encore plus mal qu'avant. _**

- **_Qu'elle est la réaction la plus folle ? Il y a un autre niveau ? _**

- **_Oui… _**sourit-il magnifiquement**_. Et tu n'a pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ces filles là. _**

- **_Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Car elles s'évanouissent, _**m'expliqua-il. **_Oui… on a rencontré quelques « hyperventaliles »,_** finit-il par rire.

- **_Ben, vous savez comment faire maintenant, _**souris-je fière de ma trouvaille. **_Si un jour, elles sont trop nombreuses vous leurs dites un truc du genre « je t'aimerai pour toujours » et là, boom, plus personne ! _**

- **_Pas bête la fille ! _**rigola Jackson se tenant les côtes.

Seul, Rob écoutait la conversation sans vraiment y participer. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais sans plus.

Après avoir fini mon verre, je pris la décision d'aller dormir. Mon cher Tom me câlina et fila lui aussi dans sa chambre. Taylor, partit également se coucher. Rob décida de rester un peu plus longtemps avec les garçons. Je crois que la discutions Jackson/Kellan/Robert avaient enfin avoir lieu.

- **_Bonne nuit les garçons ! _**

- **_À toi aussi,_** murmura Jay.

- **_Fais de beaux rêves,_** renchérit Kellan à ma stupéfaction.

- **_Toi aussi !_** lui retournai-je gentiment.

Rob quand à lui, me salua d'un petit sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'avais manqué ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

**Point de vue Robert. **

Ma douce princesse venait de sortir du salon pour notre chambre. Notre chambre ? Cela sonnait tellement naturel. J'aimais ça. Cette sensation de bonheur avec elle.

- **_Je crois que je te dois des excuses,_** entendis-je Kellan dire sans que je ne m'y attende.

- **_Je ne t'en veux pas !_** répondis-je. **_Personne ne pouvait comprendre._**

- **_C'est assez compliqué vous deux !_** déclara Jay.

- **_Un peu. Je crois qu'elle a peur. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. _**

- **_De quoi ?_** renchérit-il.

- **_De tout. _**

Jay se gratta la tête, aussi inquiet que moi.

- **_Je l'aime vraiment bien,_** commença-t-il. **_Mais, pas comme toi tu l'aime,_** m'expliqua-il difficilement. **_Elle pourrait devenir une bonne amie… rien de plus… peut-être une sœur ! Mais, je l'aime pas d'amour. _**

- **_D'accord,_** conclus-je. **_Tu es mon ami… l'un des plus fidele. Je te fais confiance. À vous deux d'ailleurs,_** dis-je en désignant Kellan. **_J'espère que dans l'avenir, je pourrai compter sur vous._**

- **_Bien sur,_** affirmèrent-ils synchro.

- **_Merci. _**

Un long silence s'en suivit. Jay nous reversa un verre de vin, que je bus en trois gorgées.

- **_Soif ?_** sourit-il.

- **_Un peu. _**

- **_Y a de la bière sinon. _**

- **_Non… je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre. _**

- **_Tu sais… Ashley… elle n'est pas mauvaise… tu la connais…_** bredouilla Kellan anxieux.

- **_C'est entre elle et moi. Elle va trop loin dans ses propos. S'attaquer à Sarah, c'est s'attaquer à moi,_** leurs dis-je la mâchoire contractée me levant du siège. **_À demain._**

- **_Oui… faites pas de bêtise,_** déclara Kellan avec une note d'humour, comme à son habitude.

Un petit rire m'échappa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais d'assez bonne humeur.

Je poussai la porte de la chambre délicatement. Ma petite princesse dormait visiblement. Je fis le moins de bruit possible durant mon déshabillage. Ce fut la lumière de la lampe de chevet qui me fit sursauter.

- **_J'ai fait trop de bruit ?_**

- **_Non,_** l'entendis-je murmurer. **_Je n'arrive pas à dormir._**

- **_Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? _**

- **_Trop de chose dans ma petite tête,_** me dit-elle presque tristement.

Je me glissai dans le lit près d'elle. Elle vint se blottir aussitôt dans mes bras.

- **_Tu veux en parler ? _**

- **_Non… dors… demain est une longue journée pour toi ! _**

- **_Pour toi aussi,_** chuchotai-je lentement près de son oreille.

Elle embrassa timidement mon torse, puis se blottit plus contre moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir. Cette journée avait été longue fertile en événement.

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Rob n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver son sommeil. Moi, je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Des milliers de choses me passaient par la tête. Je ne savais pas si j'étais faite pour cette vie. Être la petite amie d'une personne connue n'était pas simple… encore moins quand cette personne était Robert Pattinson, l'homme élu le plus sexy et l'un des meilleurs acteurs de notre époque.

Allais-je supporter tout ce tapage médiatique ? Étais-je prête à voir mon visage sur tous les magasines du monde ? À partager mon amoureux avec le cinéma ? Avec ses fans hystériques ?

Tout ceci me donnait mal à la tête. De surcroit, j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas y arriver. Peur de me séparer de lui. Peur de ne plus faire partie de sa vie… encore une fois !

Il était la relation la plus importante de ma vie. Robert était tout pour moi. Je sortis du lit en catimini et me réfugiai dans le salon. Les volets n'étaient pas encore fermés. Je sortis sur le balcon, la vue était magnifique. Mon Londres. Ma ville. Mon pays. J'étais heureuse d'être revenue ici avec l'homme que j'aimais.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches debout toi ?_** entendis-je la voix de Tom me dire doucement.

- **_Et toi ?_** répondis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- **_J'attends un appel. Pas facile avec les décalages horaires. _**

- **_Ta chérie ?_** rigolai-je.

- **_Exact, petite curieuse,_** sourit-il tout en m'embrassant sur la joue. **_Tu devrais retourner dormir… Ton prince charmant risque de s'inquiéter. _**

- **_Il dort profondément. _**

- **_Pas totalement vrai,_** distinguai-je le dit concerné nous dire dans la pénombre.

Rob était à quelques pas de nous. Droit comme un pic, il nous regardaient curieusement. Le téléphone de Tom vibra, il nous montra l'objet puis s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Rob réduisit les quelques mètres qui nous séparés et vint se poster près de moi. Son corps reposant de tout son poids sur la rambarde du balcon, visage vers le ciel.

- **_Une belle nuit, _**chuchota-t-il

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu te souviens quand nous regardions les étoiles toutes la nuit ?_**

- **_Pour voir les étoiles filantes, _**ajoutai-je.

Rob ricana quelques secondes à ce souvenir.

- **_Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? _**

- **_Oui,_** lâchai-je anxieuse et craintive.

- **_Moi aussi ! _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

Rob tourna son visage si magnifique vers moi. Je me sentis instantanément mieux.

- **_Oui. J'ai peur de te perdre… encore une fois. _**

- **_Ça n'arrivera pas._**

- **_Tu as peur de ma nouvelle vie… de ma notoriété ? _**

- **_Oui. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir face à tout cela. _**

- **_Comme moi, je suppose. Nous serons deux pour affronter ça. _**

Rob m'invita en ouvrant grand les bras. Ni une, ni deux… je m'y engouffrai. Là, c'était ici ma place ! Avec lui. Avec l'homme que j'aimais et qui ferrais mon bonheur.

Robert se mit à fredonner un air de musique, tout en me berçant dans ses bras. Instinctivement, je me mis à fredonner avec lui. Je la connaissais. Never Think, la chanson qu'il avait créée pour le premier volet de la saga Twilight.

**_I should, Never think_**

_(Je ne devrais jamais penser)  
**What's in your heart**_

_(A ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur)  
**What's in our home**_

_(A ce qu'il y a dans notre maison)  
**That's all I want**_

_(Mais c'est tout ce que je désire)_

Sa voix venait de me donner des milliers de frissons dans tout le corps. Comment était-ce possible d'avoir une voix telle que la sienne ? Ce type avait tout pour lui. La beauté, l'intelligence et une voix… torride !

**_You'll learn to hate me_**

_(Tu apprendras à me hair)  
**But you still call me baby**_

_(Mais tu m'appelleras encore bébé)  
**Oh, love**_

_(Oh chérie)  
**Just call me by my name**_

_(Appelles moi juste par mon nom)_

Je repris la suite du couplet avec lui. Je voulais qu'il sache que je connaissais sa chanson également.

Que j'avais suivi sa vie, malgré mon éloignement.

**_Girl save my soul_**

_(Et sauve mon âme)  
**Save my soul**_

_(Sauve mon âme)  
**Before you're too far gone**_

_(Avant que ça aille trop loin)  
**Before nothing can be done**_

_(Avant que rien ne puisse être fait)_

Rob me dégagea de son corps et me tint là devant lui. Il m'invita silencieusement à danser avec lui. Ce que je fis avec grand plaisir. Nous dansions sur sa musique… sur sa voix. Quoi de plus beau ?

**_I've tried decide when_**

_(J'ai essayé de décider quand)_

**_Shall I win_**

_(Réussirai-je)_

**_I ain't got no fight in me_**

_(Sans me battre avec toi)  
**In this whole damn world**_

_(Dans ce foutu monde entier)  
**To tell you hold off**_

_(A te faire abandonner ?)  
**But I still hold on**_

_(Mais je continue de m'accrocher)  
**It's the one thing that I known**_

_(C'est la seule chose que je sais)_

**_Once I put my coat on_**

_(Une fois que j'aurais mis mon manteau)  
**I'm coming out in this all wrong**_

_(Je sors dans ce mensonge)  
**She's standing outside holding me**_

_(Elle se tient dehors, me tenant)  
**She's saying, 'Oh, please**_

_(Disant : "oh s'il te plait)  
**I'm in love**_

_(Je suis amoureuse)  
**I'm in love'**_

_(Je suis amoureuse)_

Que dire après ça ? Rien. J'étais plongée dans son regard. Rien ne pouvait m'en faire partir sauf lui.

**_Girl save my soul_**

_(Et sauves mon âme)_  
**_Oh save my soul_**

_(Sauve mon âme)  
_**_Before you're too far gone_**

_(Avant que ça ailles trop loin)  
**Before nothing can be done  
**__(Avant que rien ne puisse être fait)_

**_'Cause with you_**

_(Car avec toi  
**I got it all **_

_(J'ai tout)  
**So hold on**_

_(Donc tiens bon)  
**With you I got it all**_

_(Avec toi j'ai tout)  
**So hold on**_

_(Donc tiens bon)  
**With you I got it all**_

_(Avec toi j'ai tout)  
**With you I got it all**_

_(Avec toi j'ai tout)  
**So hold on **_

_(Donc tiens bon)  
**With you I got it all**_

_(Avec toi j'ai tout)  
**So hold on **_

_(Donc tiens bon)  
**With you I got it all**_

_(Avec toi j'ai tout)  
**So hold on**_

_(Donc tiens bon)_

Il avait changé les paroles pour moi. Pour me dire ce qu'il pensait. Pour me dire que tout irait bien. Que je pouvais compter sur lui. Que Robert Pattinson voulait de moi dans sa vie.

- **_Sarah Lloyd… je t'aime et plus personne ne se mettra en travers de nous deux… de cette amour. _**

- **_Je t'aime si fort !_** réussis-je à articuler malgré l'émotion.

- **_Je t'aime aussi ma princesse,_** murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant tendrement.

**Point de vue Jackson. **

Des bruits m'avaient intrigué. C'était simplement pour ça que j'avais entre-ouvert ma porte, pour voir ce qui se passait. C'est là que je les avait vus. Entendus. Robert et Sarah, sur le balcon tenant une conversation.

Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Cela commençait à être désagréable. Ce que je venais d'entendre… ce que je venais de voir… était presque douloureux.

Pourquoi ? Parce que, c'était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu et entendu. Rob avait montré une partie de lui dont j'ignorais l'existence. Sarah faisait ressortir beaucoup de chose de lui. C'était une autre personne avec elle. Quelqu'un de plus sociable, de plus ouvert.

Puis, cette fille m'intriguait au plus au point. Étais-je sous son charme ? Sans aucun doute. Pourtant elle était simple. Banale.

Malgré moi… j'étais tombé sous son enchantement. Un sentiment nouveau. Étrange. Était-ce de l'amour ?

Dans tout les cas, la déclaration de Rob pour Sarah, m'avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était à lui… et lui à elle.

J'allais refermer ma porte, quand je vis Kellan faire de même. Je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu envie d'en voir plus.

**Point de vue Kellan. **

Comment dire… Je me sens vraiment idiot. Je pensais que leur histoire n'était que du vent. Que Rob se basait uniquement sur le passé et ses propres sentiments. Que cette fille se moquait de Rob. Qu'elle allait profiter de lui. Lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures. Qu'elle allait l'utiliser pour sa notoriété ou autre chose.

Or, je m'étais trompé du début à la fin. J'avais une fois de plus écouté Ashley, ses divagations, son raisonnement chaotique. Raté. Entre ses deux là, c'était plus que de l'amour. C'était indescriptible. Ils étaient en fusion totale. Ils auraient très bien pu être l'Edward et la Bella de notre réalité.

Sauf, que rien n'était surnaturel. Sauf peut-être leur amour !

J'avais appris à connaitre Sarah depuis aujourd'hui. Elle était gentille, très cultivée et souriante, rien à voir avec la description d'Ash'.

J'allais devoir me faire pardonner pour mon comportement… malgré les paroles de Rob tout à l'heure… je sentais comme de l'amertume. Un sentiment désagréable.

J'allais devoir me racheter une conduite… auprès des deux. Pour eux, mais pour moi également.

**Point de vue Ashley. **

J'avais rejoint Kristen dans sa chambre après m'être plus ou moins disputée avec Joe. Lui et ses frères s'étaient semble-t-il pris d'affection pour cette petite styliste. Cependant, je devais reconnaitre que la robe de ce soir était grandiose.

Kristen m'avait un peu remonté le moral, mais je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans ma chambre pour un second round.

- **_Tu crois qu'il t'en veut vraiment ?_** demanda l'une de mes seules amies.

- **_Ouais… cette fille me met des bâtons dans les roues depuis le début. _**

- **_Tu devrais en discuter calmement avec lui… y a beaucoup à dire, je pense. _**

- **_Je sais… je réagis toujours au quart de tour. Je vais le rejoindre. Merci, Kris'. _**

- **_De rien._**

Je me levai de son lit et lorsque j'entrouvris la porte, j'entendis la magnifique voix de Rob envahir la chambre. Il chantait Never Think. J'adorais totalement cette chanson. Ainsi que des milliers de fans, d'ailleurs.

- **_C'est Rob ?_** murmura Kristen aussi surprise que moi.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Kristen se leva à son tour et vint regarder derrière la porte. Là, sur le balcon Sarah et Robert dansaient sur les paroles de Never Think, qu'il avait carrément modifié.

- **_Un jour, il m'a dit qu'une chanson avait une âme. Que personne ne devrait pouvoir changer le rythme et les paroles d'une chanson. Sauf, si c'est l'auteur ou si cela vient du plus profond du cœur et que les changements reflètent quelque chose d'important,_** chuchota Kristen un peu tristement.

Elle sentait comme moi, que le vent tournait.

- **_Tu crois que c'est du sérieux alors ? Qu'ils s'aiment vraiment profondément ? _**

Kristen ferma la porte, sûrement par crainte de se faire prendre.

- **_Je n'ai jamais vu Robert aussi heureux… aussi amoureux ! Leur relation est plus que sincère. Cela n'a jamais été ainsi entre lui et moi. Il pourrait tout faire pour elle. Tout lui donner. _**

- **_Tu lui en veux ? _**

- **_Non. Je comprends maintenant… nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble. Elle et moi sommes dans deux mondes différents. Deux filles différentes. _**

- **_Pas si différentes,_** lui dis-je lentement. **_Elle va vite déchanter, quand les médias s'intéresseront à elle, à leur histoire, à son passé… les choses risquent d'être différentes pour tout le monde !_**

* * *

_**Alors ? **_

_**qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **_

_**Laisser vos impressions svp ... c'est important pour que j'avance ! Merci d'avance ;-)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 14. Je tenais à vous remercier pour continuer à me lire et de me laisser des messages d'encouragement.  
**_

_**Merci encore**** à ma correctrice**** Val'... pour sa correction plus que rapide et surtout pour ses magnifiques moments de rire qu'elle me donnent des fois et pour son imagination extraordinaire. **_

_**Merci à celi, Kat, magaxa68, camille et jennifer a qui je ne peux pas répondre directement via le site ! **_

_**Également un grand merci à miiss88 de continuer à me lire et de me laisser des messages ! **_

_**bisous à vous et merci grave à vous l'histoire suis son bout de chemin !**_

_**bonne lecture a vous gros bisous**_

_***re-corriger*  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**La fosse aux lions.**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Je n'arrêtais pas de tourner et de me retourner. De temps en temps, je soufflais.

- **_Tu comptes faire ce cirque jusqu'à quelle heure encore ? _**murmura Rob complètement endormi.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** râlai-je

- **_Tu ne sais pas ? D'accord, alors que penses-tu arrêter maintenant ou …_**

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase à la place, qu'il se leva d'un bond et me tira par les bras pour que je me retrouve debout comme lui.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _**hurlai-je

- **_Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Malgré notre partie de jambe en l'air ! Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil non plus, grâce à toi !_** débita-t-il vivement. **_J'aurais beaucoup aimé profiter des deux heures devant nous pour me reposer… profiter de toi. Et toi ! _**

- **_Quoi ? _**couinai-je.

- **_Toi ! Tu es infernale,_** murmura-t-il. **_Alors, tu choisis quoi ? La douche froide ou tu te calmes toute seule, comme une grande ? _**

- **_Tu n'oseras pas !_** m'offusquai-je devant son air sérieux.

Ni une, ni deux, je me retrouvai sur l'épaule droite de mon amant. Il marchait d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement, nous devions d'abord passer par le salon. Je pus apercevoir rapidement Kristen et Taylor en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- **_Rob,_** rouspétai-je. **_Je ne joue plus,_** lâchai-je, alors qu'il me déposait dans la douche avec encore mon pyjama, un short et un débardeur.

- **_Ça tombe… bien,_** soupira-t-il. **_Moi non plus !_**

Et là, l'homme que j'aimais le plus au monde, en qui j'avais le plus confiance ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide brutalement. Je voulu m'éloigner dès que l'eau glacée entra en contact avec ma peau, mais il me repoussa fermement dessous. L'eau me frigorifia tout le corps. J'étais gelée et toute trempée. Rob me regarda sensuellement, figé à quelques centimètres de moi. J'étais en colère, mais comment faire, face à lui et à son regard ? Je le pris par le cou et le fis venir avec moi sous l'eau. Il m'excitait plus que de raison. Rob tourna aussitôt le robinet d'eau chaude. Nous étions beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Puis, il attrapa ma bouche avec assez de brutalité. Mais, j'aimais ça.

- **_Oups !_** entendîmes-nous au bout d'un long moment passé à faire du bouche à bouche.

Rob se dégagea de moi lentement. Cela ne lui procurait pas vraiment de complexe. Il ne portait pourtant qu'un caleçon, mouillé et rendu très révélateur par l'eau.

- **_Tu peux fermer la porte ?_** demanda-t-il à l'intrus.

- **_Ouais… euh… juste en passant… vous avez de quoi vous protéger ?_** rigola tom.

Voilà, pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi plus que cela. Ouf, je n'aurais pas voulu que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre en même temps.

- **_On n'en a pas besoin, mais merci quand même !_** sourit Rob sensuellement alors qu'il déposait des petits bisous dans mon cou et ma mâchoire.

Tom ferma la porte en marmonnant assez fort un « prenez tout votre temps »

Je me collai encore plus à l'homme de ma vie. Je pouvais sentir la forte érection contre mon bas ventre. J'embrassai son épaule puis prononçai son nom tendrement.

- **_Oui ?_** dit-il très excité.

- **_J'ai vraiment envie de toi… pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de préservatif ? Tu en as ? _**

- **_C'est pour les couples frivoles et pas solide ce genre de choses. Toi, je veux te faire l'amour et être en toi sans barrière. _**

- **_C'est pour les maladies sexuellement transmissibles le préservatif et les bébés,_** lui expliquai-je. **_Ta de la chance je prends là pilule._**

- **_Princesse, je suis clean et je pense que tu l'es aussi. De quoi as-tu peur ?_** quémanda-t-il assez anxieux.

- **_Rien… c'est juste que hier, tu en avais un … _**

- **_Et je regrette ! _**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et repris d'assaut ses douces lèvres tentatrices. J'avais vraiment envie de lui. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il attrapa mes fesses, qu'il caressa un long moment. Délicatement, cependant il les serrait fortement de temps en temps. Sentir ses mains à cet endroit particulièrement sensible de ma personne. Le pur bonheur. Je le pressai plus près de moi. J'avais besoin de le sentir sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'avais besoin de lui. Je voulais qu'il me remplisse entièrement. Que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, lui et moi.

- **_J'en peux plus ! _**miaulai-je contres son oreille. **_Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie._**

Rob m'aida à me déshabiller. Puis, il fit de même avec lui. Une fois que ce fut fait, il me souleva aussitôt et me bloqua contre le mur de la douche. Rob me regardait simplement dans les yeux. Je pouvais l'admirer ainsi. J'avais mes jambes serrées autour de sa taille. Son énorme sexe reposait contre mes fesses. C'était bon de le sentir si près de moi. Rob me souleva un peu plus, fit passer son sexe à l'avant. Son gland reposé sur mon entrée. J'étais en feu, littéralement. J'avais plus qu'envie de lui et il prenait son temps.

- **_Je t'en prie…_** l'implorai-je.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son doux visage. Qu'il était beau. Il me fit glisser lentement sur son sexe. Le paradis. Il s'enfonça complètement en moi. Jusqu'à toucher le fond. Il ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment. Il me laissa m'adapter. Une fois prête, je commençai à onduler des hanches sur lui. Il commença alors à faire de longs vas et viens en moi. Nous haletions tous les deux, lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence.

- **_C'est bon ! _**gémis-je assez fortement. **_J'y suis. _**

Rob se contenta de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il était moins doux dans ses gestes. Cela sentait la jouissance à plein nez. En effet, il me fit chavirer lorsqu'il se répandit en moi quelques pénétrations plus loin. Nous avions jouis avec une ardeur stupéfiante. Nous avions du mal, surtout moi à me remettre de l'orgasme.

Rob se retira avec une grande douceur et très lentement de moi souhaitant apparemment faire durer l'instant le plus possible et m'invita à reprendre pied à terre. J'attrapai le gel douche, en mis une noisette dans ma paume et l'étalai avec soin sur la peau du bel étalon près de moi.

- **_Tu es parfaite ! _**dit-il déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. **_Faire l'amour avec toi sans barrière est encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer._**

- **_J'essaie d'être à ta hauteur, _**répliquai-je tendrement. **_Et tu as raison, sentir ta jouissance ainsi est encore plus fort,_** avouai-je en rougissant légèrement.

Nous avions deux sourires idiots sur le visage. Rob attrapa le gel douche et me savonna à son tour. Prenant soin de caresser au passage mes seins, provoquant des frissons de plaisir le long de mon dos. Ce qu'il remarqua et dont il se rengorgea en un rire très viril.

J'avais un peu peur de sortir de la salle de bain avec tout ça, maintenant. Je pris une serviette, m'enroulai dedans, pris bien le soin de mettre nos affaires mouillées dans un coin de la salle de bains. Rob avait une serviette autour de sa taille et une autre qu'il activait consciencieusement dans sa chevelure. Hum, rien que cette vision provoquait de nouveau fourmillement dans mon bas-ventre.

Nous dûmes malheureusement repasser par le salon avant de rejoindre notre chambre. Des sifflements et des grognements d'hommes me parvinrent de toutes parts. Crétin de mecs, pestai-je courant presque jusqu'à mon asile.

Rob quant à lui, prenait tout son temps. Je crus hurler à la mort quand je vis une femme d'environ trente ans installée sur le siège du bureau.

- **_Oups,_** lâcha-t-elle portant cachant ses yeux de ses mains.

- **_Ouais…_** soupirai-je. **_Vous êtes qui ? Sans vouloir être impolie,_** continuai-je vivement.

- **_La styliste !_** ricana-t-elle. **_Andrea._**

- **_Bonjour, je suis Sarah !_**

- **_Je sais,_** sourit-elle enlevant ses mains qui entre nous cachait que rien du tout.

- **_Bonjour Andrea,_** déclara gaiement Rob entrant enfin dans le salon.

Les garçons avaient dû l'intercepter durant ma course folle.

- **_Le plus beau de tous,_** soupira-t-elle**_. En forme ?_**

- **_La grande forme…_** ricana-t-il. **_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé ? _**

- **_Tout ce que tu aimes ! _**

Rob leva les yeux au ciel alors que je restais stupéfaite devant leur familiarité. Elle devait le suivre partout.

- **_Andrea est notre styliste depuis… presque deux ans. Elle est très gentille, tu vas voir,_** murmura Rob à mon oreille.

Quoi ? Pouvait-il lire dans mon esprit comme son personnage ?

Andrea avait un look plutôt atypique. Moi-même, je n'avais jamais essayé et encore moins envisagé ce look. Des cheveux châtains long avec des mèches violettes. Un t-shirt bleu foncé, un leggins noir et des milliers de collier à son cou et à son bras. C'était étrange de me dire que cette dame faisait le même métier que moi.

- **_Pour mademoiselle…_** commença-t-elle lentement.

- **_Je sais quoi mettre pour cette journée !_** lui dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Elle me regarda presque énervée quelques secondes avant que Rob ne réagisse.

- **_Ah oui… Sarah est styliste ! _**

Une femme de trente ans pouvait-elle mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

En tout cas, Andrea était sur le point de nous en faire une. Je voyais déjà la scène de son point de vue : Quoi elle ? Styliste ? Avec elle ? Je pensais avoir à faire à une chanteuse, ou une actrice de série… mais, ça ?

- **_Très bien !_** mâchouilla-t-elle en retournant s'occuper de mon homme.

Elle lui tendit un jean noir-gris assez serré, une paire de basket bleu et blanche, un t-shirt pull, une veste de blazer, des lunettes de soleil ray-ban évidement et un bonnet. Tout ceci dans les mêmes tons évidement. Noir, bleu et gris. Ah, non… le t-shirt rouge flash pour être remarquer dans la marée humaine. J'avoue j'aimais bien… cependant, Rob avait un style british beaucoup plus élaboré pour moi.

Pourtant, je n'allais rien dire, n'allais faire aucune remarque ou réflexion. C'était son travail et je respectais cela. J'aurais montré les dents à sa place. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des petits coups d'œil pour évaluer mes réactions.

Je jetai un œil aux affaires d'Andrea. Beaucoup de _choix_. Je pris un pantalon leggins bleu foncé, pour être en accord avec Rob. T-shirt orange, pour relier au rouge du sien. Par-dessus, j'allais y mettre un pull en mail un peu marron beige, pour couper et faire plus habillé. Ensuite, je récupérai sur le lit une veste en cuir, marron clair, une paire de lunettes ray-ban.

- **_Des bottes ? _**demanda-t-elle intrigué.

- **_Des bottines, _**repris-je. **_Marron foncé de préférence. _**

Elle alla jusqu'aux chaussures et me rapporta ce que je désirais.

- **_Merci ! _**

- **_Simple, élégant, se raccordant à Robert, _**souligna-t-elle reluquant le moindre détail.

- **_Je sais,_** souris-je.

Cela voulait dire : « Bon choix ». J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle m'aurait fait porter quand même.

Ah, la prochaine fois sûrement.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas libre.

- **_Besoin, d'un repaire ?_** ricana Tom, m'analysant depuis le salon.

Il était entouré de Jackson et Taylor. Les trois garçons regardaient visiblement la chaine sportive. Du hockey sur glace.

- **_Pitié !_** suppliai-je littéralement.

Je détestais la sensation d'être nue avec une simple serviette, dans un salon avec plusieurs mecs. Les trois garçons rigolèrent, tandis que Tom me pointait sa chambre du doigt.

- **_Tu es le meilleur après Rob !_** lui dis-je joueuse.

- **_Trop d'honneur_**, grogna ce dernier.

La chambre de Tom était… en bataille. Une guerre devait avoir eu lieu entre ses habits propres et les sales. Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication possible.

- **_Tu es prête ?_** quémanda Rob de l'autre côté de la porte.

- **_Oui,_** criai-je en retour.

Une fois dans le salon, je pris place entre Tom et Jay. Le premier me gratifia d'un hochement de tête appréciateur, alors que le second me sourit.

- **_Quoi de neuf ? _**

- **_Tu aimes le hockey ?_** questionna dubitatif Jay.

- **_Carrément fan de sport, cette fille !_** lâcha Tom comme un cri de guerrier apache.

- **_Quelle équipe ? _**

- **_Rangers de New York. Et toi ? _**

- **_Les Kings de Los Angeles ! _**

Étrangement, cela sonnait plus comme une question qu'une affirmation.

- **_Pas mal, lançai-je tout de même. _**

- **_Et toi Rob_** ? quémanda subitement Nikkie.

Attends, d'où sortait-elle ? D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à être revenue dans le salon. Kellan, Kristen et Ashley étaient également de la partie.

- **_J'ai soif,_** affirma ce dernier**_. Sarah va vous dire mon équipe favorite,_** sourit-il s'éclissant aussitôt dans la cuisine.

Il rigole là ?

- **_Il… il n'aime pas beaucoup le sport,_** leurs confiai-je tendue.

D'une part, j'avais peur de me tromper dans mes réponses. Et d'autre part, que quelqu'un me tombe dessus… pourquoi pas Ashley Greene ?

- **_Comment ça il n'aime pas le sport ? _**quémanda madame-je-sais-tout.

- **_Euh… pas le hockey en tout cas. Ses sports de prédilection se résument au soccer, snowboard et ski. Allez, peut-être qu'un jour il a joué au baseball et au basket._**

- **_Je cours très bien aussi !_** Se plaignit ce dernier, trois tasses dans les mains.

- **_Ouais…_** fis-je peut convaincue en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me tendit une des tasses et je l'en remerciai grandement.

- **_Du thé ?_** grimaça Kristen, faisant semblant de gémir.

- **_Tout bébé anglais en à boire dans le biberon,_** lui dis-je désolée. **_C'est presque dans le sang,_** continuai-je, tandis qu'elle me rendait pour la première fois mon sourire.

Tom et Rob s'empressèrent de confirmer mes dirent devant ses gros yeux. Je n'en revenais pas. Nous venions de faire un grand pas de réconciliation aujourd'hui.

- **_Son équipe favorite ? _**

- **_L'Angleterre ! _**rétorquâmes en chœur, Rob, Tom et moi.

Les garçons avaient d'ailleurs la main sur le cœur, prêts à chantonner l'hymne national.

- **_Non, _**hurlai-je en entendant d'ailleurs les premières paroles. **_Pas dès le matin, les mecs ! Mes pauvres oreilles !_**

- **_Je chante très bien, _**geignit radicalement Rob. **_Tu peux demander à mes fans. _**

- **_Toi oui. Lui …_** grimaçai-je jetant un coup d'œil à Tom.

Il avait toutefois un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

- **_Idiot d'anglais,_** pestai-je buvant ma tasse.

On frappa à la porte, Taylor alla ouvrir. Il revint avec deux personnes. Une femme blonde et un homme plutôt jeune. Un stagiaire sûrement.

- **_Bien le bonjour mes petites stars. Vous êtes en formes ? _**

Des cris et des tapages de table s'en suivirent.

- **_Tu dois être Sarah ?_** continua-t-elle une fois le calme plus ou moins revenu.

- **_Exact. _**

- **_Enchantée,_** sourit-elle plus que gentiment. **_Je suis Annabelle. Je m'occupe principalement des interviews Twilight. _**

- **_D'accord. _**

Rob m'avait expliqué qu'une grande interview avait lieu ce matin. Plusieurs journalistes de différents magazines mondiaux. Avait également eu lieu, au préalable, un concours pour les fans. Ainsi un groupe de dix personnes avaient eu droit de participer à l'interview. C'était un bon moyen selon moi de savoir ce que pensaient les fans.

Annabelle me prit quelques minutes à part, pour pouvoir m'expliquer plus en détail la matinée. Elle me donna également des conseils à appliquer une fois dans la salle. Par exemple, que je ne me formalise pas si certains posaient des questions indiscrètes à Rob ou Kristen. Pour tout le monde encore – surtout les journalistes- Kristen et Rob faisaient vendre et surtout ils sont un véritable couple. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait faire Rob. Garder cette couverture ou la faire sauter ?

- **_En avant les enfants !_** clama haut et fort Kellan, ouvrant en grand la porte de la suite.

Nous avançâmes dans les couloirs de l'hôtel par petits groupes. J'étais avec Jackson et Nikkie. Ces deux derniers voulaient savoir comment je me sentais et si j'allais tenir le choc de cette première rencontre.

- **_Ça ne doit pas être si terrible,_** rigolai-je entendant tout leurs petits conseils et mises en garde.

- **_Tu n'imagine pas !_** grimaça Nikkie.

- **_Ce n'est pas si dangereux quand même. _**

- **_Une fosse aux lions… simplement_**, murmura joueur Jackson à mon oreille.

Je le poussai d'un cou de hanche, alors qu'il passait son bras autour de mes épaules.

- **_Jay si tu ne veux ne pas mourir, lâche là ! _**chuchota précipitamment Nikkie, jetant des petits coups d'œil en arrière.

Je fis de même instinctivement. Rob me fusillait littéralement du regard.

- **_Un problème ?_** lâchai-je un peu trop durement à mon gout.

- **_Nullement,_** cracha-t-il.

- **_Parfait. _**

Deux choses m'irritaient plus que tout dans la vie. La première, que les gens soient toujours en retard. La seconde, la jalousie des gens. Encore pire quand cela vient de l'homme que j'aime. Jalousie rime pour moi avec « non confiance ». Hors, Rob le savait parfaitement. Et tant qu'il joue son jeu avec Kristen, il n'avait rien à me dire à ce sujet.

Un long silence s'en suivit jusqu'à la salle d'interview. En fait, cela ressemblait plus à une salle de réception pour multi milliardaires. De belles tables, de belles chaises, des décors brillants et des fleurs. Des rangées de chaises – environ une centaine- faisait face à une longue table. La place des acteurs. Annabelle me fit signe de la suivre, alors que tous mes « camarades » se faisaient mitrailler déjà par les journalistes. Flash photos et cris hystériques me donnèrent la chair de poule. Je repérai non sans mal le groupe de fans qui avait pris possession de la moitié des chaises à la droite de la scène.

Rob et ses compères allèrent prendre place derrière les tables et ainsi faire face à leur auditoire.

Tom se posta au premier rang, le siège le plus à gauche possible. Ainsi, il se trouvait vers la sortie de secours. Ingénieux.

- **_Prenez une chaise avec les groupies,_** me chuchota Annabelle le regard rivé sur ses notes.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je pris place près d'une fille assez jeune. Environ seize ans. Les cheveux longs, ondulés, s'arrêtant à mi-dos. Des petites lunettes sur le bout du nez. Elle était plutôt jolie. Tenue vestimentaire sobre, comme j'aime.

- **_C'est le quel ton préféré ?_** me demanda-t-elle alors que l'interview allait commencer.

- **_Euh…_**

J'étais complètement prise d'embarras. Que devais-je lui dire ?

Heureusement pour moi, Annabelle demanda le silence pour pouvoir commencer. J'avais eu chaud.

Tous les acteurs se présentaient, comme s'ils avaient besoin de le faire. Des cris hystériques retentirent quand mon homme prit la parole. Le pauvre semblait toujours sous le choc même après tant d'années. Taylor, Kellan et Jackson eurent également beaucoup de succès du côté féminin. Kristen fut également bien applaudie.

Les questions commencèrent. J'écoutais plus ou moins les questions et les réponses. Mon oreille tiquait plus quand cela concernait Rob. Cependant, ils parlaient tous pour le moment du prochain opus de la saga.

- **_Rob, Dans Eclipse, Edward est plus possessif, plus jaloux. Tu es d'accord ?_**

- **_Je pense juste qu'il le montre plus. Il se contentait d'observer avant mais à présent il y a ce petit mec qui vient l'irriter. C'est comme s'il se disait : « Tu veux jouer petit ! ». Il doit réagir cette fois. Mais c'est marrant, on dirait que ses réactions deviennent de plus en plus puériles. À plus de 100 ans, rien ne vous atteint, vous vous dîtes que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Mais maintenant, ses réactions se rapprochent de plus en plus de celles d'un adolescent de 17 ans. Tout le rend mesquin._**

- **_Selon nos sources, vous êtes très proches de Taylor sur les plateaux. Et que lorsque vous tourniez une scène où vous vous chamailliez, une fois la caméra arrêtée, vous éclatiez de rire._**

Toute la salle ricana.

- **_Ouais…_** commença Rob. **_Surtout avec son petit short élastique !_**

Il adorait faire le pitre et faire rire tout le monde. Cela le détendait aussi. Le rendait plus cool. Je pouvais le comprendre.

- **_Taylor !_** enchaina un nouveau journaliste. **_Jacob est un peu plus déterminé, non ? Il sait ce qu'il veut et fait tout pour l'obtenir !_**

Tay ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Ils faisaient ça tellement de fois, que à force les questions semblaient toujours les mêmes.

- **_Oui, il devient un peu frustré car il est si près du but – il l'embrasse quand même cette fois ! -, il ne peut rien faire de plus mais elle le rejette encore. C'est une situation assez dure dans laquelle je ne voudrais pas être._**

- **_Kristen ?_** quémanda une journaliste de cinéma. **_Bella passe vraiment à l'âge adulte dans ce film, n'est-ce pas ?_**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et fit semblant de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Cette fille, jouait même dans la vie de tous les jours. Trop bizarre.

- **_Elle est vraiment plus entreprenante dans celui-ci. Et oui, on peut dire qu'elle devient adulte car toutes ces décisions importantes dont elle disait avoir les réponses… Maintenant, je pense qu'on peut la croire lorsqu'elle déclare que c'est Edward car elle considère réellement sa relation avec Jacob dans le troisième. C'est la première fois que le triangle amoureux touche vraiment son sommet._**

Tous les acteurs eurent droit à leurs questions sur leurs personnages. Après les questions de journalistes, ce fut au tour des fans. Ce fut un moment très intense. Entre pleurs, moment de joie et questions rigolotes. Ce fut le moment que j'appréciai le plus.

- **_Tu ne vas pas poser de question ?_** remarqua la petite blonde près de moi.

- **_Euh… _**

À ce moment là, la personne du micro se tourna vers moi. Certains fans faisaient signe de me tendre le micro.

- **_Une autre question de la part d'une belle brune. J'aimerais bien qu'elle soit fan de moi aussi !_** décréta-t-il, alors que la salle rigolait de son compliment.

Géniale. Voilà, que j'avais toute l'attention.

- **_Je n'ai pas de question,_** murmurai-je alors que le micro était sous mon nez.

- **_Allez, c'est qu'une fois dans ta vie !_** lâcha une fille derrière moi.

Évidement, tout le monde l'avait entendu. Tom se leva de son siège et cria haut et fort…

- **_Allez petite, fais pas ta timide. _**

Je grognai dans sa direction, alors que tous attendaient que je pose ma question. Justement y en avait une qu'y me vint à l'esprit.

- **_Robert,_** commençai-je.

Étrangement, dire son prénom en entier sonna faux.

- **_Si vous n'aviez pas eu la chance de devenir acteur qu'auriez vous été à la place ?_** articulai-je difficilement.

Un petit sourire en coin vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Je repris place sur mon siège alors que Rob se concentrait pour répondre.

- **_Sans aucun doute… Rock Star !_** rigola-t-il.

Tout le monde le suivit une fois de plus. Comme s'il lui suffisait d'être là pour faire rire.

L'interview grandeur nature se finit enfin au bout d'une heure et demie. Les acteurs avaient une séance de dédicace par la suite avec les fans. Je suivis le mouvement. Tom vint me rejoindre alors que nous passions près des affiches à faire signer.

- **_Tu veux un autographe de Rpattz ? _**lâcha-t-il tout sourire.

Une fille se mit à ventiler en entendant la belle voix de Tom.

- **_Ça va aller ? _**quémanda-t-il gentiment.

- **_Je ne sais pas !_** s'enquit-elle.

Tom parla avec la jeune fille pas mal de temps. La petite blonde vint nous rejoindre.

- **_Tu n'es pas un vrai fan, toi ! _**m'agressa-t-elle alors que je riais à la vanne de Tom, par rapport à la réponse de Rob.

- **_Pardon ? _**

- **_Tu étais avec celle qui s'occupe des interviews. En fait… tu es avec Tom ? _**siffla-t-elle carrément hystérique.

- **_Euh… non, _**persifflai-je, alors que beaucoup écoutait et regardait cette fille littéralement m'agresser.

Tom vint se poster entre elle et moi ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

- **_Tu as quoi seize ans ? Tu ne crois pas que le respect des personnes et de la vie privée s'imposent aussi à toi ? _**

Elle devint toute rouge.

- **_Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas poser de question et qu'elle n'a gagné aucun concours,_** rouspéta-t-elle piquée dans son amour propre. **_Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! _**

Deux personnes de la sécurité vinrent prendre place près _de la fillette (de l'adolescente)_. Son regard était meurtrier.

- **_Elle ne peut pas être avec Tom,_** hurla-t-elle à m'en donner des frissons. **_Elle n'est pas belle !_** continua-t-elle.

- **_Tu te calme. Ma vie personnelle ne regarde que moi. Est-ce clair ? _**Rétorqua Tom presque aussi furieux qu'elle.

Puis, tout s'enchaina rapidement. Pourtant, je voyais tout au ralenti. Comme dans les films au cinéma. Très étrange comme sensation. Je ne sentis pas tout de suite la douleur. Seulement, ma joue partir littéralement sur la gauche. J'aurais même pu faire un tour entier sur moi-même. Cette fille venait de me gifler avec une force énorme. Aussitôt, les deux agents de la sécurité lui sautèrent dessus et la firent sortir de la salle. Tandis que tout le monde se scandalisait de la situation. Je gémis malgré moi en portant ma main à ma joue endolorie.

- **_Putain !_** crachai-je tapant du pied au sol. **_Elle n'y est pas allée mollo. _**

- **_Sarah, _**entendis-je murmurer Rob près de moi.

Il se saisit de mon visage et m'invita à relever la tête. La salle était encore noire de monde. J'allais le repouser quand je le vis littéralement me supplier du regard.

- **_Princesse ? Ça va ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas trop !_** couinai-je. J'ai **_la marque de sa main ?_**

Rob grimaça légèrement. Putain. Il embrassa mon front et m'invita à me blottir contre son torse. Je me sentais bien. Dommage qu'il y ait toute cette effervescence et cette ambiance de frustration et d'incompréhension nous entouraient.

- **_Sarah, j'ai plus envie de ça…_**

Mon cœur battit fort. C'était la fin de notre idylle. Elle aura été plus courte que la première, pensais-je alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de tristesse.

- **_Je veux dire à la terre entière que tu fais partie de ma vie. Que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. _**

- **_Que me demandes-tu ?_** repris-je essoufflée par l'émotion.

- **_Ton autorisation… pour divulguer à la terre entière notre relation._**

J'étais incapable de dire un mot de plus. Je secouai la tête lentement de haut en bas, tandis que Rob se contentait d'un franc sourire.

Voilà, je venais de faire mon premier pas dans la fosse aux lions. Les autres n'avaient pas menti sur ce sujet… la guerre avait commencé !

* * *

**_Toujours d'accord pour me voir finir cette histoire ? de tout façon je crois que Val' me tue si je l'arrete lol _**

**_promis je vais o bout pour toi et les autres ! _**

**_( et pour moi aussi bien evidement ) _**

**_kiss kiss_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comme promis le nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci encore de me lire et merci a celle qui nous on rejoint en cours de route ! **

**sinon, un petit message pour répondre à une lectrice qui n'a pas de compte : **

_Bonjour Louvia, tout d'abord, Merci pour ton message. Ne t'en fait pas je prend les critiques aussi bien que les encouragements. _

_ton message a neanmois fait réagir ma correctrice et moi !_

_Nous avons relu les anciens chapitres et nul part nous parlons de "jouer au cartes" meme une allusions. ou a tu trouver ça ? _

_Est-il possible que tu es interverti mes histoires ? j'en ai trois sur ce site. _

_le prix de la délivrance tome 1 et 2, les liens d'une vie et Plus qu'une attraction. _

_cela pourrait également expliquer le changement de style d'écriture ! _

_j'espère avoir répondu a ton message. et encore désolé si cela t'es déçue, je le regrette! espèrons qu'avec ce nouveau chapitre tout s'arrange _

_merci encore gros bisous et bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Secret dévoilé.**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Notre retour dans la suite se fit dans un grand silence. Rob me tenait fermement par la taille. Je me blottissais contre son cœur avec joie. On se retrouva tous assis au salon. Une petite réunion allait visiblement avoir lieu.

- **_Tu veux de la glace ?_** S'inquiéta Tom.

- **_Je crois,_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Elle ne t'a pas raté,_** renchérit Kellan. **_T'as encore la marque de ses doigts,_** sourit-il tristement.

- **_Cool,_** fis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

Tom revint avec un torchon enroulé en forme de boule emplit de glace. Lorsqu'il le posa sur ma joue meurtrie, je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler entre mes dents.

- **_Désolé !_** souffla-t-il, tout en embrassant mon front. **_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir._**

- **_Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle allait réagir ainsi. Tes fans sont folles, _**souris-je.

- **_Pas toutes, je te rassure. Mais, j'aurais quand même dû faire attention. _**

- **_Vous allez arrêter les British ?_** claqua la voix Jackson.

- **_Désolés !_** bredouillâmes-nous ensemble.

- **_Je vais faire venir quelques journalistes pour un communiqué…_** murmura Robert crispé.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** demanda aussitôt Ashley.

- **_J'en ai marre de me cacher… je veux juste vivre ma vie._**

- **_Tu vas détruire la carrière_** ! continua-t-elle acide

- **_Qu'il en soit ainsi… _**répliqua-t-il durement.

- **_Robert… _**commençai-je.

- **_Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, me faire tout le chantage du monde, ça ne changera rien ! _**répliqua-t-il vivement. **_Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir à nouveau ! Cette fois, j'appelle la garde nationale pour te retrouver ! _**

C'était effrayant à voir. Robert debout, face à moi, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, les yeux rivés sur moi, me défiant de la contredire ou de réagir d'une manière stupide. D'ailleurs, je m'étais carrément enfoncée dans mon siège.

Tom me tapota gentiment sur le sommet du crâne, ce qui n'arrangea pas mon état. Quant aux autres, ils avaient suivit l'échange un petit sourire en coin, enfin … presque tous.

- **_Tu vas leurs dire quoi ?_** questionna Jay lentement.

Il semblait lui aussi assez soucieux de cette interview surprise.

- **_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça va être la guerre. On va surement dire que « j'ai trompé Kristen », que « Sarah est une voleuse d'homme », et que « Kristen va se venger »,_** soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

- **_Tout ça ?_** lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Ça allait être la Saint Sarah alors ? Étais-je une voleuse d'homme ? Non. Kristen et Rob, ce n'était que du cinéma… du faux. Ouais… mais ça, nous étions les seuls à le savoir.

- **_Je vais venir avec toi,_** déclara à notre grande surprise Kristen.

- **_Tu es sûre ?_** demanda timidement Rob.

- **_Oui. Ça sera beaucoup plus facile s'ils voient que tout ce passe bien entre nous… et que je suis d'accord pour cette relation. _**

- **_Merci de ta bénédiction,_** murmurai-je légèrement en colère et peut-être un peu acide, un peu.

Heureusement, seul Jackson entendit ma réflexion. En plus, c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa partenaire de cinéma dire plus que deux mots en ma présence, alors que je souris faiblement. Trop bizarre comme fille.

- **_Merci, Kris tu es une véritable amie,_** souffla Rob, alors que je tentais de cacher le point dans mon cœur.

- **_Tu peux toujours compter sur moi,_** fit-elle les joues rouges.

D'accord, qu'est-ce que j'avais manqué ? Est-elle en train de fleureter avec l'homme que j'aime ? Et sous mes yeux ?

- **_Bon, je vais appeler mon agent pour mettre en place le rendez-vous en enfer_**.

Rob m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et fila dans notre chambre. Ashley attrapa aussi sec Kristen par le bras, l'obligeant pratiquement à la suivre dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Ne restait plus que Nikkie, Taylor, Kellan, Jackson, Tom et moi.

- **_Tu devrais appeler tes rousses,_** murmura ce dernier à mon attention. **_Et ta famille aussi,_** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Euh… pas très envie,_** soupirai-je déconfite.

Nikkie se leva et alla récupérer son ordi portable. Elle reprit place près de nous tout en surfant sur le net.

- **_Ils risquent tous de mal le prendre. Tu ne penses pas ? _**

- **_Je dirai que j'étais pas mal occupée et que je n'avais pas le temps,_** murmurai-je lentement. **_Puis, j'ai l'habitude d'être la coupable,_** souris-je.

Nikkie soupira puis grimaça dans la foulée.

- **_Vous êtes déjà sur le net les amis,_** décréta-t-elle. **_Sur certains blogs du moins._**

- **_Les fans qui étaient à l'interview,_** lâcha Jay dépité. **_Fallait s'y attendre_**.

- **_Et ?_** renchéris-je. **_C'est mal ?_**

- **_Ils ont tout dit… tout,_** grimaça-t-elle, sans quitter l'objet des yeux.

- **_Tu peux nous les lire ?_** quémandai-je très angoissée.

Elle pianota quelques secondes sur son ordi puis lança un juron. Pas bon ne signe ça. Elle commença l'un des articles postés d'une petite voix.

- **_« Notre RPattz semble avoir perdu la tête. D'après des sources sur qui se trouvaient à l'interview grandeur nature de Twilight ce matin, Robert Pattinson aurait secouru une jeune fille. Notre chouchou aurait par la suite embrassé cette même fille, à l'identité inconnue, devant ses amis et sa petite amie officielle, Kristen Stewart. Tom Sturridge était également de la partie, protégeant la jeune fille d'une fan hystérique. Espérant que cela soit un coup puissant pour la promotion et que Kristen lui pardonne son écart de conduite ». _**

- **_Ben dit-donc,_** lâchai-je.

- **_Ouais,_** grimaça également Tom. **_Tu es la méchante sur ce coup là._**

- **_Y 'en a des plus gentils_**, sourit tendrement Nikkie.

- **_Vas-y ! _**réclama vivement Tom.

- **_« Robert Pattinson semble avoir trouvé une nouvelle copine. Une belle brune d'environ un mètre soixante, aux yeux marron clair. Une petite ressemblance avec une certaine Kristen Stewart. Amour ? Aventure ? Peut-être les deux… Robert semble en tout cas très épris de la jeune fille et ce, sous l'œil visiblement consentent de Kristen Stewart, son ancienne amante». _**

- **_Cool !_** proclamai-je**_. Je suis la copie conforme de son ex._**

- **_C'est d'un journaliste ça ?_** questionna Jackson.

- **_Ouais. Un magazine pour ado. _**

- **_Tiens voilà un autre chose,_** s'étonna-t-elle, alors que Rob revenait dans le salon. **_Vous connaissez une Jade ? _**

- **_Mon ex ? _**s'étrangla Rob très tendu.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? _**murmurai-je, m'attendant au pire avec elle.

- **_C'est une interview informatique d'environ cinq minutes. Un journaliste spécialiste du Web et des ragots en tout genre. _**

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença la lecture de l'interview.

- **_Journaliste : « Vous êtes Jade, une ancienne petite amie de Robert Pattinson. Avez-vous connu cette jeune fille sur les photos ? »_**

- **_Jade : « Je connais Robert depuis le bac à sable. Nous formions un très beau couple, jusqu'à ce que cette fille arrive. C'est ce qui se passe encore avec Kristen, en ce moment. Elle aime voler le copain des autres ». _**

- **_Voilà, je suis une voleuse de mec pour la terre entière, _**fulminai-je. **_Si je revois Jade, je la décapite._**

Rob rigola délicatement près de moi.

- **_Tu sais très bien comment elle est… te focalise pas sur elle. Dans une heure tout sera réglé. _**

- **_Ouais… super ! _**fis-je les dents serrées. **_En plus, vous n'étiez même plus ensemble quand tu as emménagé, _**grognai-je.

- **_Elle me harcelait encore à ce moment là, _**sourit-il presque fière de lui.

- **_Heureuse de l'apprendre maintenant, _**rouspétai-je, lui lançant un regard noir, fier ? non mais, il allait voir.

- **_Écoute, toi y avait Stan … ce n'est pas mieux, _**lâcha-t-il, alors que mes joues devenaient cramoisies.

Robert 1 - Sarah 1. Match nul ?

- **_Je crois qu'un bon repas, ne serait pas de trop !_** lâcha tout à coup Kellan.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Il était pire que son personnage cinématographique. Il adorait les belles filles et la bonne bouffe.

- **_D'accord, on va commander de quoi nourrir la troupe, _**clama Jackson, allant rejoindre Kristen et Ashley pour savoir quoi commander.

Rob m'invita à le suivre dans la chambre, sous le regard moqueur de Tom et de Taylor. Ses lèvres étaient déjà soudées aux miennes avec ferveur une fois la porte close.

- **_Je rêve de faire ça depuis que j'ai vu cette fille abattre sa main sur ta joue. _**

- **_Je t'aime, _**lâchai-je pour le faire taire.

- **_Sarah… je suis sincèrement confus. Je pensais que tu serais en sécurité avec elles. _**

- **_Les furieuses ? Non,_** rigolai-je. **_Tu vois, y pas que les pleureuses sur votre liste. _**

- **_Ouais… même si ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai vraiment eu peur. _**

- **_Moi aussi, _**soupirai-je me blottissant contre son torse. **_Mais, tu vas arranger ça… j'en suis sûre ! _**

- **_Je vais tout faire pour rétablir la vérité… même si je dois perdre ma notoriété. _**

- **_Non, _**criai-je un peu trop fort.

- **_Sarah… j'ai vécu ce que j'avais à vivre. Je ne veux rien d'autre… du moins sans toi ! Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma nouvelle vie. _**

Que répondre à ça ? Probablement rien.

- **_Puis, je trouve toujours une solution… enfin, de temps en temps, _**sourit-il pour ramener une note plus joyeuse à notre conversation.

- **_M'en voilà ravie, _**répondis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

**_Tu t'endors après un long voyage*_**

**_La lune, la terre et le ciel te saluent à ton coucher_**

**_J'ai trouvé ses souliers de vair_**

**_Et je te suis en courant_**

**_Dans la forêt froide de l'aurore_**

Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. La mélodie était douce, délicate, presque fébrile. J'adorais le son de sa voix sur ses paroles, sur tant de douceur.

**_Attends, attends-moi, reste avec moi  
On se connaît à peine_**

**_Et on se connaît tant  
Je t'ai rêvée dans mes nuits si souvent  
Attends, ne pars pas, reste avec moi  
Lis dans mes yeux, mon amour  
Il y a tant d'amour pour toi, plus rien ne compte vraiment_**

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il disait tellement de choses. Il voulait simplement que je me livre corps et âme à lui. Que j'abandonne mes peurs, pour vivre notre histoire.

**_La ville n'est pas faite pour toi  
Alors je brûle des chandelles  
Pour éclairer ton chemin  
Jusqu'aux lignes de ma main_**

**_Attends, attends-moi, ne m'abandonne pas  
Lis dans mes yeux, ce que je peux te donner  
tant d'amour pour une seule personne  
Mes nuits d'éternité_**

**_Sont les tiennes_**

Il était la plus belle chose dans ma vie. J'étais prête à tout pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec lui. Vivre notre histoire d'amour qui aurait dû avoir lieu, il y a déjà si longtemps.

**_Lis dans mes yeux, abaisse ta garde_**

**_Laisse toi faire, guider par mes pas  
Attends, reste avoir moi_**

**_Aimons-nous comme deux fous_**

**_Lis dans mes yeux, mon amour_**

**_Comme je t'aime_**

- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_** chuchotai-je pour ne pas briser l'instant.

- **_Une nouvelle chanson ?_** sourit-il simplement, déposant un baiser sur mon front. **_Notre chanson ! _**

- **_Cela me plait,_** souris-je en retour.

**Point de vue Robert. **

Kristen et moi descendions pour nous rendre dans l'une des salles de réceptions de l'hôtel. La directrice de celui-ci nous y conduisait d'ailleurs. Un grand silence s'était installé dans l'ascenseur. Ce qui ne me dérangeait pas. Ainsi, je pouvais me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à dire. Même si tout était déjà écrit sur mon papier.

- **_Tu stresses ? _**chuchota pratiquement Kristen.

- **_Un peu. _**

- **_Tu peux toujours renoncer ! _**fit-elle lentement. **_On peut dire que c'est une de tes cousines ou un truc dans le genre, _**finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'étais sidéré ? Comment n'avais-je pas vu venir la chose ?

- **_C'est Ashley qui te demande de me faire changer d'avis ? _**râlai-je.

Kris' baissa la tête.

- **_Elle a peur pour toi…_**

- **_Pour elle, oui ! _**crachai-je furieux.

- **_Elle ne voit que son petit bonheur et son confort. Nous allons tourner un film dans quelques semaines… et elle a peur que ma notoriété chute. _**

- **_Je ne sais pas ! _**murmura-t-elle, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

La directrice nous guida jusqu'à une porte, au début d'un long couloir. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, mon cœur battit plus vite, plus fort. Un monde phénoménal ! Différents journalistes et de tous types. Du journal télévisé de vingt heures anglais à celui français et américain, des journalistes spécialistes du web et des journaux d'ado à scandale. En somme, la fosse au lion.

Quelques flashes crépitèrent quand Kristen fit son apparition à mon bras. Cela n'allait peut-être pas arranger mon cas.

La directrice de l'hôtel vint se poster devant la petite estrade où reposaient des micros sur un espèce de pupitre.

- **_La conférence va commencer. Merci d'éteindre vos portables et d'attendre la fin du discours pour poser vos questions. Merci par avance. _**

Je pris place derrière le micro. Les flashs crépitèrent deux fois plus, ce qui me fit plisser les yeux et le nez.

- **_Bonjour, et merci de vous être déplacés aussi vite, _**commençai-je lentement. **_Je sais que les rumeurs vont bon train et j'ai d'ailleurs déjà eu l'occasion de les lire sur internet. Je crois que certaines personnes méritent que l'on rétablisse la vérité. _**

Je vis des micros pencher presque jusqu'à moi, des personnes noter sur des calepins. Je sortis alors ma petite feuille de l'arrière de ma poche de jean.

- **_Je n'ai pas trahi Kristen Stewart ! Nous ne sommes pas en conflit ou en froid. Nous sommes d'ailleurs de très bons amis. _**

Quelques personnes commencèrent à bouger et à vouloir m'interrompre au mot « ami ». Des mains se levèrent pour _solliciter une attention particulière_.

- **_Elle pourra vous le dire elle-même dans quelques instants, _**enchainai-je rapidement.

Je me tournais un peu vers elle pour qu'elle confirme. Elle me lança un petit sourire crispé et tendu. Pas son genre. Elle était toujours très a l'aise avec les journalistes.

- **_Avant d'être acteur, j'étais un homme, un garçon simplement, sans popularité, ni argent. J'avais des amis, des petites amies aussi,_** souris-je. **_Mais, une rencontre, une personne m'a fait comprendre certaines choses. Sarah. _**

Au prénom de ma bien-aimée, des murmures se firent entendre. Des discussions prirent même possession de la salle un court instant.

- **_Nous avons eu une relation assez courte, mais très intense. Nous nous sommes malheureusement perdu de vue, pour des raisons personnelles. Ensuite, j'ai enchaîné des rôles au cinéma. J'ai rencontré Kristen et j'ai eu la chance de jouer le rôle d'Edward Cullen. Cependant, ma vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens sans celle que je désirais plus que tout. _**

Tout le monde était _accroché_ (suspendu) à mes lèvres, à mes paroles… c'était impressionnant et très effrayant.

- **_Cette femme a refait surface dans ma vie récemment. Il donc normal pour elle et moi de reprendre une nouvelle relation. Nos sentiments n'ont pas changé,_** soufflai-je délicatement, tentant de faire passer mes émotions dans ce soupir.

- **_Monsieur Pattinson ?_** commença une journaliste aux accents britanniques. **_Dites nous en plus sur cette jeune femme. _**

- **_Sarah,_** souris-je. **_Elle est anglaise. _**

Quelques rires se firent entendre.

- **_Nous étions voisins. Je l'ai vu la première fois, le jour de mon déménagement. Je remercie encore aujourd'hui mon père de m'avoir presque enfermé de force dans la voiture pour venir dans cette maison,_** rigolai-je suivi des autres. **_Nos parents sont devenus de très bons amis. Sarah est aujourd'hui styliste pour le cinéma et aspire à créer sa propre marque de vêtement. _**

- **_Vos parents sont donc d'accord avec cette relation ? Vous en ont-ils voulu de la choisir après Kristen ?_** entendis-je un homme demander sans pouvoir mettre de visage dessus.

- **_Euh… nos parents sont en accord avec nos choix. Sarah ne connait pas encore très bien ma famille… mais, cela ne saurait tarder. Mes parents acceptent mes relations…toutes mes relations,_** mâchonnai-je piqué par cette question déplacée.

- **_Et Kristen ?_** demanda une femme au ventre bien rond. **_Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous séparés ? _**

Je me tournai lentement vers ma partenaire à l'écran. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, gênée. Elle s'avança tout de même vers moi. Puis, fit une petite déclaration avec délicatesse.

- **_Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà. Trois ou quatre mois, je pense ! _**fit-elle en me demandant confirmation d'un mouvement de tête.

J'acquiesçai simplement en hochant la tête.

- **_Nous sommes de très bons amis. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse pour lui. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Sarah… elle est très bien pour lui. et que les Fans ne s'inquiètent pas… cela ne dérangera pas notre collaboration, _**rigola-t-elle tendrement.

- **_Robert, envisagez-vous de fonder une famille ? _**questionna beaucoup trop vigoureusement une journaliste du Web semble-t-il.

- **_Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Sarah fait de nouveau partie de ma vie… et je ne compte pas changer cela. Nous nous aimons, c'est le principal. J'espère que les fans comprendront ! _**rajoutai-je anxieusement.

Mes mains, incontrôlables, avaient une nouvelle fois fourragées mes cheveux. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur avec une telle coupe de cheveux. Kristen vint me prendre par la taille pour signaler qu'aucune animosité ne s'était installée. Nous laissâmes les photographes réaliser quelques clichés pour accompagner ce magnifique moment de manipulation journalistique, mais cela il ne le saurait jamais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sortions de la salle. J'étais maintenant impatient de rejoindre ma belle Sarah Lloyd. La future madame Pattinson. La femme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Oui. Je le savais depuis longtemps maintenant. C'était elle, rien qu'elle et pour l'éternité.

Sarah jouait avec Tom à Guitar Hero, lorsqu'on fit irruption dans le salon de la suite. Je pense que mon meilleur pote faisait tout son possible pour la dissuader de regarder les nouvelles sur internet ou à la télévision. Ma princesse perdait visiblement.

- **_Tu m'énerves,_** fit-elle mauvaise perdante.

- **_Je sais. C'est que la huitième fois que tu le dis,_** rigola mon ami.

- **_Je vais m'entrainer Sturridge et la prochaine fois… tu me supplieras de te laisser gagner une partie,_** persiffla-t-elle très mauvaise.

- **_Ne me souvient pas de ce côté-là de ta personnalité,_** renchéris-je me posant sur le fauteuil. Elle grogna puis donna sa « guitare » à Jackson. Elle vint s'installer près de moi tranquillement.

- **_Alors ? t'es vivant l'Anglais ?_** lâcha-t-elle toute souriante.

- **_Je crois !_** grimaçai-je.

- **_Et ta carrière ? _**

- **_Intact pour le moment,_** continuai-je simplement.

- **_Cool,_** dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel.

Dieu que j'aimais cette fille. Sans que je ne m'y attende, Sarah posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec force.

- **_J'ai appelé ma mère, _**dit-elle sur mes lèvres. **_Pour qu'elle transmette le message à nos deux familles._**

- **_Très bien. Tu devrais en faire de même avec les deux rouquines ? _**

Sarah grimaça dangereusement. Puis me montra son téléphone portable. À l'écran, un texto.

**_« Je sort officiellement avec Pattinson._**

**_Pas la peine d'appeler… On se voit dans deux jours au resto !_**

**_Je vous aime. Désolée ! Sarah. »_**

- **_Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?_** m'alarmai-je complètement prêt à exploser de rire.

- **_Si,_** fit-elle dans un murmure.

Un grand fou rire me prit alors. Tom qui venait de perdre contre Jackson le grand guitariste, se tourna vers nous le regard curieux.

- **_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? _**

- **_Quoi encore ?_** rouspéta-t-elle ignorant mon rire.

- **_Une… grande… erreur..._** dis-je difficilement, alors j'essayais de donner le téléphone à Tom.

Sarah sautait comme un insecte inoffensif entre le canapé et Tom.

- **_Quoi comme erreur ?_** rajouta-t-il.

Je lui jetai le téléphone sous le regard effaré de mon amoureuse.

- **_Tu vas me le payer !_** dit-elle assez dangereusement.

Tom éclata de rire et je ne pus faire autrement que de le suivre. Elle allait me le faire payer à mort !

Les autres nous avaient rejoint une demi-heure plus tard. Nous jouions à des jeux vidéo depuis tout ce temps. Nous formâmes des équipes. Filles contre garçons. Autant vous dire que Sarah criait à tout vent que nous étions une équipe de tricheurs nés. Absolument tordant de rire.

Ma compagne s'était changée. Elle portait un magnifique débardeur dos nu à paillettes noires, un jean noir et des chaussures à talon. Sexy à souhait. J'étais à sa droite. Elle faisait tout son possible pour rester concentrée sur le jeu de Nikkie contre Taylor. Un match de voiture. Étrangement, Nikkie était devant Taylor.

Je faisais glisser mes doigts le long de son bras nu depuis un petit moment voulant _éprouver sa concentration_. Mais rien à faire. Elle m'ignorait.

- **_Excuse-moi, je peux te déranger ?_** lui dis-je de ma voix la plus sexy.

Kristen, Ashley et même Nikkie se retournèrent vers moi. Pas Sarah ! Je notai le regard scrutateur d'Ashley. Elle était encore en traine d'évaluer Sarah, afin de vérifier si elle était assez bien pour moi, selon ses propres critères, évidement !

- **_Oh, tu me déranges déjà !_** dit-elle, un petit sourire dans la voix.

Un sourire béat apparut sur mon visage. Elle était très forte, très douée. Les garçons se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers nous. Nous avions visiblement l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Puis, je me souvins que c'était l'une des répliques de l'un de mes films. Est-ce qu'elle connaissait le dialogue part cœur ? Comme celui de Twilight ? J'avoue qu'elle attisait ma curiosité, encore plus que d'habitude du moins.

- **_Je fais une expérience sociologique,_** enchaînai-je, voulant vérifier ma thèse.

- **_Qui as-tu prévu d'interroger ?_** demanda-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

- **_Je_** **_ne sais pas !_** renchéris-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Cette fille était ma drogue.

- **_Je pense qu'ici personne ne correspond au critère,_** fis-je, tout en me penchant vers elle.

Nous n'étions séparés que par quelques centimètres. Nos têtes, nos lèvres se touchaient presque. Je sentais encore tous ces regards sur nous.

- **_Une fille attirante, dans la vingtaine…_** susurrai-je, braquant mes yeux dans les siens.

- **_Ah… j'ai dix neuf… alors…_** sourit-elle espiègle.

- **_Dix neuf… en temps normal, on t'offre quelques choses pour ta participation, mais je n'ai plus en réserve de doigt en mousse…. Donc, je peux t'inviter à dîner… ou un truc du genre ? _**

- **_Oui, ça va être un problème,_** dit-elle se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Cette fille voulait ma mort.

- **_Parce que, je ne sors pas avec des étudiants en sociologie. _**

- **_Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas encore inscris. _**

- **_Pourquoi ?_** chuchota-t-elle, posant ses lèvres avec délicatesse et légèreté sur les miennes.

- **_Parce que je cherche la fille de mes rêves,_** lui dis-je l'embrassant sensuellement.

- **_Ce n'est pas le texte,_** gémit-elle.

- **_M'en fiche,_** rigolai-je, alors que le baiser devenait plus urgent.

- **_Oh ! Les gamins… vous n'êtes pas tous seuls,_** cracha Tom moqueur.

- **_Ouais, y'a des chambres pour ça, _**ajouta Kellan, mort de rire.

- **_C'est bien le problème,_** râlai-je.

Un coussin vint me percuter de plein fouet. Je rageai contre Tom et lui renvoyai son missile, quand j'entendis Jackson questionner ma douce.

- **_Comment connais-tu tous ses textes ? _**

- **_J'ai regardé plusieurs fois Twilight. Avec les sous-titres,_** fit-elle timidement. **_J'ai… appris par cœur. _**

- **_Et Remember Me ? _**

- **_L'un des plus beaux films de Rob,_** confia-t-elle. **_Même, si j'ai hâte de voir « De l'eau pour les éléphants. » _**

- **_Tu veux aussi apprendre le dialogue ?_** charia Kellan.

- **_Pourquoi pas ! C'est plutôt marrant. _**

- **_Parle pour toi !_** grimaça Ashley.

- **_Je connais quelques passages de How to be, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu et enfin, Good Morning England de Tom,_** sourit-elle fièrement.

J'ai bien cru que Tom avait arrêté de respirer durant un petit moment. D'ailleurs, je pense que toute l'assemblée était sous le charme de cette femme. Celle de ma vie.

* * *

_(texte original de Garou, attends-moi, album seul)* modifier par moi-même._

**_voilà mes petits loups ! espèrons que cela vous ai plus ? _**

**_a très vite pour un nouveau chapitre avec les 100 monkeys lol _**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir de la lire ! lol**

**a très vite pour la suite et pensait à me laisser vos réactions ****!**

**bisous bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**La banane du singe.**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Samedi matin. De la chambre, je pouvais entendre quelqu'un gratter une guitare dans une autre pièce. Sûrement dans le salon. Il devait être environ six heures. Rob dormait toujours près de moi. Mais moi, impossible. Ce soir, c'était le concert des 100 Monkeys, j'étais plus qu'impatiente, surtout qu'Ashley et Kate Scott venaient avec nous. Mes jumelles scandaleusement grande et rousse de copine allaient revoir Robert et Tom. Ce qui me rendait un peu nerveuse.

Je sortis du lit avec délicatesse. Aucune envie de gâcher le sommeil de mon amoureux. Lorsque je passai mon peignoir, une autre guitare se joignit la première. Qui jouait ? J'aurais au début parié sur Jay mais maintenant, j'en étais moins sûre.

J'ouvris la porte. Dans le salon, personne. Par contre, je trouvai trois personnes sur le balcon. Clope à la bouche et café fumant dans les tasses, Jackson et deux autres gars que je reconnus immédiatement.

- Oh ! Nous t'avons réveillée ? questionna Jay craintivement.

- Non. Ne t'en fais pas. Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ? interrogeai -je surprise de les voir tout de même tous les trois guitares à la main à six heures du matin.

- Euh… nous n'avons pas dormi, rigola doucement Jay, suivi par ses acolytes.

Jackson n'avait pas arrêté de jouer une mélodie durant tout notre échange. Je reconnus presque spontanément « Small Lear ». J'avais écouté cette chanson durant mes temps de création. Grâce à elle, j'avais réussi deux croquis et un modèle complètement fini prêt à la fabrication.

- Tu ne connais pas les gars au fait, commença-t-il. Voici…

- Ben Graupner et Jerad Anderson, le coupai-je souriante.

- En effet, soupira plus qu'amusé Jay.

Ses deux copains étaient assez partagés. Devaient-ils se méfier de moi ? Étais-je une folle hystérique ?

- Les gars, voici Sarah Lloyd, la perle rare de Pattinson, me présenta-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ah ! firent-il ensemble.

Je vis même leurs épaules retomber de soulagement. Jay se moqua d'eux, alors qu'il reprenait le morceau musical suivi de ses deux compères.

- Tu viens espionner avant le concert de ce soir ? demanda mon ami, suspicieux.

- Je peux ? fis-je d'une petite voix timide.

Il leva les yeux en l'air. Je pris donc cela pour une réponse positive. Instinctivement, je pris place près de lui. Au bout de la deuxième reprise de la mélodie, je me lançai et chantai sur ce splendide air de musique.

Jesse Camp, Jesse Camp used to be a TV star.

Jesse Camp, Jesse Camp is now a

Homeless guy living out of his car.

Au début, il parut presque choqué. De quoi ? De me voir chanter simplement ? Ou que je connaisse l'une de leurs chansons par cœur ?

You might see him around on the street

He sure looks the same to me

Jay continua avec moi. Il avait une voix terriblement sexy. J'adorais me mettre, via internet, ses lives. Cela était dix fois plus intense qu'en album simple.

But he's no longer on the mtv

He's in the cubicle next to me

Jesse how'd you come to be

Sitting next to me in this cubide

You used to be a TV star

Now you're living in your car

Except, you're a hero to me

And a pretty nice guy

Even though you seem kind of shy

You make a good pot of coffee

You've got a nice smile, when you're stoned

You used to be a TV star, but now you're living in your car

I watched you on TV but now

You're sitting in the cubide next to me

Le morceau se termina. Jerad Anderson leva les mains en l'air et les fit tourner entre elle. Incroyable, les trois mecs étaient en train de m'applaudir en langage des signes. J'avais lu quelque part durant ma grande période du groupe que Jerad parlait couramment le langage des signes américain. Je savais aussi qu'il était marié avec l'actrice Kristina Conzen.

- Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais de me surprendre, chuchota Jay à mon oreille.

- Faut croire que non, souris-je devant sa petite mine stupéfaite.

Par la suite, nous passâmes environ une demi-heure à déconner ensemble. J'avais refait du café pour tout le monde. Nous avions passé en revu leurs grands morceaux. Ceux que le public adore particulièrement.

Puis, vint ma chanson « déstresse ». Keep awake, me mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Jay se lâcha complètement en criant un :

- 1… 2… 3… 4 ! d'une voix plutôt féminine.

Je l'avais déjà vu faire en vidéo sur internet, C'était à mourir de rire alors en vrai… incroyable !

Les gars étaient debout. Ben G. était super grand. Il devait faire trois ou quatre tête de plus que moi. Bon d'accord, j'exagérais un peu, mais il était plus grand que ses copains et que moi, en tout cas. Déjà qu'avec Rob je me sentais ridicule, alors là, c'était le pompon ! Grimaçai-je intérieurement.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent autour de moi, dansants, jouants de la guitare comme une bande de gamin. Nous nous mîmes à chanter tout les quatre à tue-tête sur le balcon.

I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake

On sautait de partout. Ben et Jerad étaient géniaux. Ils s'amusaient à me bousculer comme dans des concerts de hard rock. Cette musique était trop entrainante pour faire semblant.

Keep your left eye open and your right toe twitchin'

Cause I'm in the kitchen

With a knife that's itchin' for your red blood

On those white sheets

So keep your left eye open and your right toe twitchin'

Cause I'm in the kitchen

With a knife that's itchin' for your red blood

On those white sheets

I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake

- Le final les mecs ! Donnez-moi tout ce que vous avez, hurlai-je à me brûler la gorge.

Je dansais comme une folle sur le rythme de la chanson. Dansant sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Je finis par atterrir sur une chaise, portée par Ben tout sourire.

I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake  
I will kill you in your sleep

So you better try, try and keep awake

Jay continua à jouer de la guitare puis termina. J'avais chaud. J'étais bien. On entendit des applaudissements et des sifflets tout autour de nous. Mince alors, de l'autre côté de l'immeuble un groupe d'hommes et de femmes nous épiait. Ils étaient déchaînés. Puis, là dans le salon, nos amis. Tous debout les yeux plutôt grands ouverts. En même temps, fallait réfléchir avant d'hurler à tue-tête !

Je sautai de mon perchoir aidée par Ben. J'avais les joues rouges. Je rajustai mon peignoir et mes cheveux, sous les regards plutôt moqueur de Rob, Kellan, Taylor, Tom, Nikkie, Ashley et Kristen.

- Ouais… je crois que le père noël est passé ! rigola Kellan. Merci infiniment pour ce spectacle, les mecs.

Jay gratta sur sa guitare pour lui donner sa réponse.

- Avec joie messieurs, dames, salua-t-il.

Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement, alors j'en fis de même.

- Le prochain concert des 100 Monkeys au complet… ce soir ! Euh… sûrement payant, finis-je par bredouiller sous les rires.

J'étais rentrée chez moi vers seize heures. J'avais demandé à Rob un peu d'intimité et de solitude. Ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Mon appartement me manquait légèrement, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. J'avais pris un bain fumant et parfumé dès mon arrivée. Une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. J'allai ouvrir avec un peu de stressée. Je ne savais jamais comment, Ashley et Kate pouvaient réagir. Surtout là. J'ouvris la porte sur mes deux meilleures amies. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, les filles me tenaient contre elles.

- Tu nous as manqués, dirent-elle en chœur. Ce qui gonfla le mien.

- Et vous encore plus. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Quoi ? De sortir avec l'homme que t'aimes ? commença Marie.

- Celui que toutes les filles désirent ? enchaina sa sœur.

- L'homme, élu le plus sexy de la terre ?

- Celui qui a sa photo dans tous les magazines ?

- Ok ! Stop ! Je crois que j'ai compris le message, merci ! les coupai-je alors qu'elles voulaient continuer leur petit jeu.

Nous restâmes dans mon appartement à parler durant une heure. Les filles voulaient tout savoir depuis ma rencontre avec Rob, jusqu'à cet aprèm. Ce fut long et compliqué de raconter l'histoire avec elles. Elles allaient bon train sur les commentaires et les réactions en tout genre. Elles me posèrent également des questions sur le reste du groupe.

- Tenue du soir, hurla à un moment une Kate surexcitée.

Heureusement, j'avais tout prévu. Pour Ashley, je lui apportai un jean bleu moulant, une chemise python en voile blanc, un foulard en laine bleu marine et des escarpins noirs.

- Magnifique ! fit-elle tout en courant déjà dans la salle de bain.

Pour sa sœur, j'avais choisi une tenue plutôt genre gala. Elle adorait ce style de vêtements. Une robe noire s'arrêtant en-dessous des genoux, un léger décolleté. Des escarpins effet métallique et des boucles d'oreille pendantes de la même couleur.

- Super ! cria-t-elle courant quant à elle en direction de la chambre d'amis.

Je rigolai toute seule face à leur empressement. J'attendais de voir le rendu sur les filles avant de me changer à mon tour. Les deux sœurs sortirent en même temps. Elles étaient splendides.

- Merci, dirent-elles en me reprenant dans leurs bras.

- À toi maintenant ! Vas te changer, m'encouragea Kate.

Ce que je fis. Je passais ma tenue de Glam'Rock. Un tregging en cuir noir. Une chemise blanche, manches longues, dont les bordures du col étaient noires. Des bottines et, le petit plus, un chapeau avec un petit nœud noir.

- La classe, me sifflèrent mes amies.

- Merci, répondis-je les joues en feu. En route ! conclus-je pour échapper à leur interrogatoire et surtout parce que nous allions être en retard.

Nous attrapâmes nos vestes et prîmes le métro. Ce soir, il y avait foule. Quelques hommes se retournaient sur notre passage, ce qui était assez flatteur. Heureusement, peu de gens me connaissait encore. Rob m'avait promis une semaine de répit avant de me coller deux gardes du corps et un chauffeur. J'avoue que ce soir, le chauffeur n'aurait pas été du luxe.

On arriva à l'hôtel avec dix minutes de retard sur le planning. Rob devait s'inquiéter à coup sûr.

- Mesdemoiselles, nous salua le chasseur à l'entrée, ouvrant la porte devant nous.

- Merci monsieur ! répondîmes-nous toutes les trois.

On adorait faire cela. Ça donnait de la force à notre trio. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur avec un couple de personnes âgées, qui s'arrêtèrent au même étage que nous.

- La classe quand même l'hôtel.

- Je dois dire que c'est plutôt génial de dormir à l'hôtel, leurs révélai-je.

- Ouais… le plus cool pour toi, c'est de dormir avec monsieur super star, ricana Ashley alors que nous faisions face à la porte de la chambre.

Je frappai quelques coups et Kellan ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Lutz, chantonnai-je en papillonnant des paupières. Vous avez passé commande pour trois jolies filles ? soufflai-je jouant l'aguicheuse.

- Le pauvre, il respire plus ! pouffa Kate.

- Kel' ? entendis-je Taylor demander. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ?

Taylor arriva près de son ami. Vu son visage, l'effet était plus que réussit.

- Euh… Rob ? cria-t-il la gorge partant en vrille.

- Ouais ?

- Ta copine est là.

- Fais-la entrer, idiot, cria ce dernier.

Taylor poussa Kellan sur le côté et ouvrit complètement la porte. J'entendis un bruit de verre brisé et le silence. J'entrai la première, suivi des rousses. Leurs cheveux lâchés volaient autour d'elles, c'était magnifique ! J'avais toujours l'impression que leurs cheveux prenaient feu.

- Sarah ! s'étrangla Rob.

- Monsieur Pattinson, saluai-je enlevant mon chapeau.

Mes cheveux retenus en chignon sous mon chapeau sortirent de leur prison. Je les bougeai pour leurs donner du volume.

Rob avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- T'es magnifique, murmura Tom rejoignant son ami.

- Merci.

Je me tournai vers le reste du groupe, Kristen, Taylor, Nikkie, Kellan et Ashley. Cette dernière me regardait bouche-bée de haut en bas. Un point pour moi, Mademoiselle Greene, souris-je intérieurement.

- Alors Patty, comment vas ? lança gaiement Kate toute souriante.

- Géniale, Kati-Kate et toi ? continua Rob sur le même ton.

- Contente de te revoir le British.

- Ashley tu es toujours aussi jolie, termina Rob un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu es pas mal dans ton genre aussi, répondit mon amie.

- Tom Sturridge ! salua Kate. Tu vas enfin arrêter de nous harceler, s'aventura-t-elle.

- J'ai rempli ma part du contrat les filles… et sûrement pas grâce à vous.

- Sang anglais, claqua les voix de mes deux amies.

Ce qui me fit à moitié sourire.

- Quoi le sang anglais ? rouspétai-je alors que je voyais le sourire de Tom s'agrandir.

On aurait dit qu'il était même prêt à leurs tirer la langue.

- Euh… très bonne réputation, murmura Ashley.

- Le même que le nôtre ! enchaina sa sœur.

- Ouais… grommelai-je. Les démons voici Kellan Lutz, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, Nikkie Reed et Ashley Greene, présentai-je sans faire de pause. L'équipe voici… Ashley et Kate Scoot, mes meilleures amies.

- Des vautours ! ricana Tom, tout en se prenant un coup de coude par mon amoureux.

- Laisse Patty. Ce type ne vaut pas grand-chose.

- Tu comptes m'appeler Patty toute la soirée ? bougonna mon homme sous le sourire de tous les autres.

- Oh… tu préfères Spunk ? questionna-t-elle.

- Non, grogna Rob, me tirant contre lui. Tu restes avec moi ce soir, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Bon d'accord. Je vais arrêter avec les surnoms d'ado, soupira déçue, ma meilleure amie.

- Vilain garçon, rétorquai-je embrassant l'homme de ma vie. Ce n'est pas très gentil de punir mes amies.

Il se contenta de me sourire. On prit un verre avant de sortir. Les filles discutaient plutôt sans barrière avec Kristen, Taylor et Nikkie. Tom et Kellan quant à eux finissaient le match de hockey. Ashley était au téléphone tout ce temps.

- En route ! lâcha Rob.

Je me levai, suivi des autres. Je venais de mettre mon manteau et allais ouvrir la porte pour sortir pressée d'assister à ce concert quand la voix de mon amoureux se fit entendre dangereusement dans la grande pièce.

- Stop ! Demi-tour, vous trois !

Les filles et moi-même obéirent sagement. Rob était debout droit dans ses chaussures, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tom, près de lui, nous pointant le divan.

- Assis, sourit-il à moitié.

Les filles prirent chacun à de mes bras et me guidèrent jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Nous n'en menions pas large. Tout le monde nous regardait complètement surpris par la situation. Quant à nous trois, nous savions déjà ce qui allait suivre. J'avais même prévenu plus ou moins les filles le long du trajet en venant à l'hôtel.

- On va mettre quelques règles en place pour ce soir.

- Rob, soupirai-je. Ce n'est pas utile.

- Oh… crois-moi petite Sarah… c'est très utile, fit-il.

- Pourquoi ? m'aventurai-je.

- Pour plusieurs points, déclara Tom. La première : la santé mentale de ton petit ami, la seconde : pour son stress, la troisième : pour votre vie de couple, la quatrième : …

- Ok, hurlai-je. j'ai compris… je crois, grimaçai-je, sous les rires de l'assistance.

- Bien, rétorqua Tom alors que je lui envoyais un regard noir. Tu ne me fais pas peur, chérie.

- Tu devrais pourtant, l'Anglais ! crachai-je.

- D'accord, arrêter vous deux, rouspéta _Rob._ Écoutez-moi bien toutes les trois.

Rob nous pointait du doigt. Étrangement, on se ratatina sur le divan.

- Pas d'esclandre, pas de de trucs bizarres entre vous, pas de danse sensuelle devant une foule de gens. Pas de…

- Bisous ? questionna presque outrée Ashley.

- Non.

- Pas d'enlacement ? s'écria Kate.

- Non, soupira-t-il s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Pas de danse à trois ? murmurai-je sous son regard pénétrant.

- Non… non… et non ! Rien. Toi, tu restes près de moi et tu n'approches pas les filles, m'avertit Rob.

- En fait, je crois que je préférais le crétin d'ado qui vivait près de chez toi, lâcha Kate.

- Et moi, je préférais quand il n'était plus dans les parages. On s'amusait plus ! enchaina Ashley.

- En clair, tu ne veux pas que je m'amuse avec mes copines ? m'alarmai-je sous le choc et tristement.

- Sarah… je n'ai pas dit ça ! Le problème c'est…

- Y aura plein de journalistes et de photographes pour ta première sortie officielle avec Rob et ses amis. Si des photographes prennent des photos de toi embrassant tes copines sur la bouche… tu crois que cela sera bien pris ? Et comment va réagir ta mère ? débita Tom craintivement.

- Euh… mal ! grimaçai-je, imaginant la tête de ma génitrice face à cette image. Mais, c'est juste quand on s'amuse… c'est rien de sérieux. Vous le savez ! bafouillai-je, les joues en feu.

- On le sait nous… on vous connait. Mais pas les autres, murmura Rob. Je t'aime Sarah et je ne veux pas que les journalistes détruisent ton image.

- Je sais… je vais rester sage. D'accord les filles ?

- Ouais… ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la seule fille au monde, rigola Kate.

- Sympa la copine, ironisa Kellan.

Le trajet vers la salle de concert se fit en voiture par petits groupes. Je me retrouvai donc avec Rob et les jumelles. Arrivés à destination, les filles me quittèrent pour rejoindre Nikkie et Taylor. Je crois qu'elles avaient bien retenu la leçon de Rob.

Avant d'entrée quelques flashs crépitèrent. Je me collai encore plus à celui que j'aimais. Une fois à l'intérieur, des espèces de garde nous guidèrent jusqu'à notre loge. L'équipe de Twilight et les amis de Jackson et des autres membres du groupe avaient une loge réservée dans tous leurs concerts.

Nous étions en hauteur ce qui était agréable. De là, nous pouvions voir les spectateurs en délire et surtout toute la scène.

- Ça te plait ? quémanda Rob me serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu es génial. Merci encore pour cette soirée.

- Un vrai plaisir. Je pourrais recommencer juste en sachant que je te verrais une nouvelle fois dans cette tenue.

- Ça te plait ? Je veux dire … ce n'est pas trop ?

- Parfaitement adéquate à un concert des 100 Monkeys, mon ange.

Le concert débuta enfin. C'était grandiose. Je dansais comme une folle avec Rob ou avec les filles. Ashley me surprit même à danser avec moi toute souriante. Je laissai faire. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de gâcher cette soirée. La première partie du concert se termina avec Ugly Girl. Avec les jumelles, nous étions déchainées. Le pire, c'était qu'on connaissait les paroles par cœur. Les garçons avaient pris place autour d'une petite table. Ils étaient épuisés. Cependant, je ne savais pas si c'était de la soirée ou par nous. Nikkie, Kristen et Ashley jouaient le jeu avec nous.

- On va les voir ! lança gaiement Ashley.

On la suivit avec joie pour une fois. Elle nous guida tous à travers les couloirs et les différentes personnes sur notre chemin. On fit finalement halte devant une porte. On laissa passer tout le monde pour plus de sécurité. Nous avions tout prévu.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? murmura Ashley entre sa sœur et moi.

Nous hochâmes la tête. Ashley sortit les trois chapeaux de son sac et nous les enfilèrent. Quelques techniciens nous regardèrent étrangement, certains avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ouais. Nous allions bien rire.

- Jello ! murmura-t-elle, entra dans la loge inscrit Jackson Rathbone.

Ils avaient l'air choqué les pauvres. Bon, d'accord… ce n'était pas tout le monde qui se promenait au concert avec un chapeau en forme de banane sur la tête. Ashley commençait alors à chanter.

You look so good

You look like jello

Oh me and you could get down

If it were yellow

J'avoue qu'elle avait une belle voix. Nous tournions sur nous même à chaque fin de phrase. Nous jouions à ce jeu débile durant nos soirées à la maison. Moi entre deux croquis, elles entre deux verres de tequila. Ce fut au tour de Kate.

Yellow jello

Me and you

We would make quite a pair

People would stare

And they'd dare to ask'

What's up with that?'

Kate avait une voix différente de sa sœur. Plus rauque. Pour sa partie, nous tapions des mains une fois en l'air, une fois en vers le sol. J'avoue la chorégraphie était ridicule, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait et d'ailleurs les autres semblaient apprécier le petit spectacle. Puis, vint mon tour. Je n'avais jamais chanté pour Rob. D'accord, ce matin on pouvait dire que je l'avais fait mais je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Tout prenait un autre sens là.

I said 'Jello'  
Let's get some yellow jello 'n mellow

We could beat that fellow

Jello

Les filles dansaient assez sensuellement et j'en fis de même, sous le regard noir de Rob. Mais, cela n'était pas de la colère. Non, cela ressemblait plus à de l'envie.

You and me

We, we'd be so slippery

If we were covered in jello

Yellow jello

Enfin, les filles se joignirent à ma voix. Et les autres aussi. Je reconnus la voix de Jackson en tête, suivi par celle de mon amant.

You and me

We look like quite a scene

When we walked about on the street

Covered in jello

Yellow jello

Les applaudissements fusèrent. Ashley attrapa mon bras et celui de sa sœur pour saluer. J'adorais faire ça. Une vague de bras et de corps vint nous enlacer. Les 100 Monkeys nous avaient envahis. Du moins, trois des membres. Ben G., Jerad et Jay.

- J'adore vos chapeaux. Où les avez-vous eus ? s'étonna ce dernier, manipulant avec soin la banane au dessus de ma tête.

- Je les aie crées ! leurs révélai-je.

- J'adore ! Ils sont trop beaux, continua Ben G.

Rob vint alors me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu me surprends de jours en jours et d'heures en heures, fit-il amoureusement à mon oreille.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- D'avoir participer à ça. Je veux dire… avec les filles ?

- Absolument pas. Je ne veux juste pas les voir te toucher et t'embrasser, susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres. Tu es à moi, Sarah Jessica Lloyd.

Je grognai contre son cou. Je détestais entendre mon second prénom.

- Au fait, mon ange ?

- Oui, murmurai-je me décollant de son corps.

- Tu chantes merveilleusement bien. Je crois que ma carrière de chanteur a du souci à se faire, sourit-il.

- Non. Tu as plus de talent que moi… et ne me contredis pas, continuai-je, le voyant déjà ouvrir la bouche.

Rob me sourit alors que Jay retirait mon chapeau de ma tête.

- Hey ! m'offusquai-je voulant le reprendre.

Malheureusement, il le tenait à bout de bras et ce type était plus grand que moi. Je ne faisais pas le poids.

- Tu me le prêtes pour le reste du concert ? demanda-t-il papillonnant des sourcils.

Que répondre à ça ? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Jackson Rathbone.

- Euh… oui…. Je… te l'offre ! bredouillai-je difficilement face à l'intensité de ses yeux.

- D'accord, voilà qu'elle ne sait plus parler face à toi, grogna Rob. Fiche le camp avant que je te casse les pattes, râla-t-il devant un Jay mort de rire.

Ben G. et Jerad, prient également les chapeaux des filles. Elles se laissèrent faire sans rouspéter ce qui m'étonna. Enfin, pas tant que ça. Elles étaient accros aux 100 Monkeys.

Le reste de la soirée fut merveilleux. On fila après le concert dans un bar près de la salle de concert. Il y avait du monde, mais ils respectèrent notre intimité. Aucune personne ne vint s'introduire dans notre groupe. Oui… du moins pas avant quatre heures du matin.

- Regardez qui voilà ! Entendis-je une voix niaise lancer près de moi. Mon charmant Ex et la fille qui a volé mon petit ami.

Rob se posta dans mon dos tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas la bienvenue Jade ! claqua la voix plutôt furieuse de mon amoureux.

Et dire que je pensais que cette soirée était parfaite !

* * *

**Alors ? **

**toujours interressant ? **

**a très vite pour la suite (dans très peu de temps promis)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **

**ps : merci de me lire et surtout de prendre le temps de me laisser une petite review... **

**ceci est mon seule revenue et ma seule façon de savoir si cela plait !**

**merci par avance! et bonne fête !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**L'alliance temporaire et totale.**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Cette peste de Jade se tenait devant nous. Elle portait une robe blanc cassé, s'arrêtant aux genoux, une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Je connaissais ce modèle. Que trop bien même.

- **_Tiens… tu portes une création de Renzo Rosso ?_** demandai-je, alors qu'Ashley Greene, fronçait les sourcils. **_Tu as cambriolé une banque ?_** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander, alors que Tom rigolait à ma vanne. Il la détestait autant que moi, voir plus peut-être.

- **_Ma Robe ?_** quémanda Jade toute souriante. **_C'est une Diesel._**

- **_C'est ce que je dis. Une Renzo Rosso. _**

Jade se tourna vers un homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec une assez belle allure. Costume Hugo Boss, noir avec les bords du costume blanc. Très classe et sophistiqué. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui. Ils devaient sortir d'une soirée plutôt prestigieuse, alors que faisaient-ils dans ce bar ?

- **_Vous connaissez Renzo Rosso ?_** s'étonna l'homme, en s'avançant un peu plus vers nous.

- **_Oui. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. _**

- **_En Italie ?_** fit-il étonné.

- **_Le créateur de Diesel m'a invité à séjourner à Molvena durant quatre semaines. Cette robe…_** lui expliquai-je en pointant Jade, **_est ma création._** **_Vous pourrez trouver les initiales S.L. et un papillon à l'intérieur de la robe. À même le tissu, _**murmurai-je fièrement.

Jade avait la bouche grande ouverte. L'homme me tendit la main et se présenta enfin à moi. Enfin à nous.

- **_Evandro Soldati,_** chantonna-t-il presque.

- **_Robert Pattinson et voici Sa…_**

- **_Sarah Lloyd, la costumière de Madame Jenkins ! _**

- **_Euh… on ce connait ?_** demandai-je, sous le regard pénétrant de Robert et de tous nos amis.

Evandro se rapprocha encore plus de nous, ce qui irrita considérablement Rob et Tom.

- **_L'année dernière, sur le clip de Lady Gaga,_** m'apprit-il**_. Je t'ai demandé de venir boire un café avec moi et tu as refusé,_** finit-il par sourire, alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte étrange.

- **_Je… désolé !_** bredouillai-je sous le rire tonitruant de Kellan.

- **_Pas grave. Je sais pourquoi tu as refusé maintenant… je ne fais pas le poids face à Pattinson,_** décréta-t-il.

Jade était complètement mal à l'aise et déstabilisée. Evandro lui demanda de prendre une table, ce qu'elle fit sans nous jeter un regard.

- **_Du coup, je me suis rabattu sur son Ex,_** chuchota-t-il.

- **_Ben, bien du courage,_** rigola Tom. **_Cette fille, c'est le diable en personne !_**

- **_Oh ! Je le sais,_** sourit-il satisfait. **_J'ai raté beaucoup de casting à cause de Monsieur Parfait,_** nous dit-il fixant Rob dans les yeux. **_Jade est mon… assurance. _**

- **_Assurance ?_** grogna Rob, me rapprochant de lui.

- **_Une assurance travail,_** continua Evandro. **_Jade connait beaucoup de chose sur ton passé… es-tu prêt à faire des sacrifices ? _**

- **_Le sale con !_** lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

D'accord, je m'étais laissée emporter, mais dans cette histoire Jade n'y était pour rien. Le manipulateur, c'était lui.

- **_À bientôt, monsieur et madame Pattinson,_** ricana-t-il en allant rejoindre celle qui portait ma création.

- **_Je rêve ou ce type vient de menacer Robert devant une salle remplie et des témoins ?_** s'écria Ashley Greene visiblement irritée.

- **_Ouais,_** lâcha Tom. **_Cette fille était la pire de toutes et je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour sortir avec elle…_** dit-il à l'attention de mon amoureux. **_Mais, lui ?_**

- **_Un sadique ?_** proposa Kate.

- **_Un fou ?_** continua Kristen.

- **_Un sale con !_** repris-je. **_Je sais pourquoi j'ai refusé son verre à ce trou du c…_**

Rob avait placé fortement sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il m'avait plus que contrarié ce mannequin australien. En fait, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire mon état actuel.

On décida de ne pas s'éterniser dans ce bar. Jackson était épuisé, ainsi que les membres de son groupe. Faut dire qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin lorsqu'on arriva à l'hôtel.

- **_À demain les enfants… faites pas trop de bêtise,_** rigola Jay en nous quittant dans le salon.

- **_Un petit déjeuner ? _**proposa Kristen timidement.

- **_Ouais,_** s'enthousiasmèrent les jumelles prenant déjà le divan en entier.

- **_Une petite place, chérie ? _**me proposa Kate, en se poussant un peu.

- **_Non. Je n'ai pas eu ma dose de câlin ce soir, _**rouspéta Rob, en m'attirant sur ses genoux.

- **_Gros gamin, _**souris-je, tout en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe et un autre sur la commissure des mes lèvres. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avais-je pas embrassé ? Il semblait concentrer sur le reste du groupe ce qui me permit de le détailler. Rob semblait fatigué, mais également stressé.

- **_Tu as peur ?_** murmurai-je anxieuse de la réponse.

- **_De ? _**

- **_Jade et le sale con !_** protestai-je.

- **_Non. Tu sais, ce n'est pas le premier type à me faire ce genre de plan,_** sourit-il tristement.

- **_Ouais… mais, là c'est Jade,_** m'énervai-je.

- **_Écoute, je sais que tu ne l'aime pas… _**

- **_On la déteste,_** dis-je en même temps que les jumelles et Tom.

- **_C'est bon les gars… j'ai fais des erreurs dans ma vie et elle en fait partie, _**râla-t-il mauvais.

- **_Jade, c'est plus qu'une erreur, mec. C'est un tsunami. Même ta famille ne voulait pas d'elle. _**

- **_Faux !_** m'écriai-je**_. Victoria l'adorait_**.

- **_N'importe quoi, _**objecta Tom. **_Victoria était jalouse de ta relation d'avec son frère. Elle était triste, malheureuse et seule. _**

- **_On peut éviter de mêler ma famille à ça ? _**mâchonna Rob.

- **_On pourrait connaitre toute l'histoire ?_** quémanda Kristen, totalement subjugué par la conversation et nos joutes verbales.

On resta tous silencieux. Personnellement, cette histoire m'énervait. D'un autre côté, ses amis avaient droit de savoir.

- **_Je t'aime,_** susurra Rob à mon oreille. **_Tu es toute ma vie, rien n'y personne ne changera cela. _**

- **_Je sais,_** dis-je en retour. **_Tu peux tout dire… y a pas de secret pour les bons amis,_** continuai-je sous le regard de tous.

- **_Pas de secret,_** claironna Kate. **_Ouais… bien sûr ! _**

Je levai les yeux au ciel, alors que Rob commençait son récit.

- **_Jade est une amourette de collège. J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries avec elle et surtout à cause d'elle. J'ai d'ailleurs failli pas me pointer au casting pour le rôle de Cédric Diggory par sa faute… Ma famille la détestait… plus que Sarah en tout cas,_** fit-il posant un baiser dans mon cou. **_Jade est vite devenue incontrôlable depuis mon aménagement. D'ailleurs, c'est ce jour là que j'ai rencontré Sarah. Je récupérais un carton dans le camion, quand elle est sortie de chez elle avec son chien. _**

- **_Rex !_** soufflai-je tristement**_. Il adorait les balades matinales._**

- **_J'ai tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour cette jolie brune. Je voyais rarement Jade, mais elle pensait que nous étions fou d'amour… ouais… elle a eu une bonne douche froide quand je lui ai dit que je la quittais. _**

- **_Pour Sarah ?_** quémanda timidement Taylor.

- **_Oui et non,_** rétorqua Rob tendrement**_. Nous sommes sortis ensemble bien après. Jade était trop folle et envahissante pour moi. Puis, je ne l'aimais pas._**

- **_Et pour vous ?_** réclama Nikkie curieuse.

J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en train d'écouter un livre romantique et dramatique en même temps. C'était assez étrange de raconter notre passé.

- **_Tous les soirs… _**

- **_Quand, il ne pleuvait pas !_** rajoutai-je.

- **_Sarah me rejoignait sur le hamac entre nos deux jardins. Elle se blottissait contre moi…_**

- **_Parce que j'avais froid,_** proclamai-je sous les sourires.

- **_Et je jouais pour elle,_** termina Rob, me serrant contre lui avec amour.

- **_Et qui a fait le premier pas ?_** questionna à ma grande surprise Ashley G.

- **_Moi,_** sourit fièrement mon amoureux.

- **_Dis-nous tous !_** rouspéta Nikkie d'une telle lenteur. **_Comment le grand séducteur Pattinson drague ? _**

- **_Tu veux raconter comment je t'ai attiré dans mes bras ?_** dit-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

- **_Non… tu sembles prendre un malin plaisir à expliquer notre passé !_** susurrai-je le dévorant des yeux.

- **_Ok… une lance à incendie,_** demanda Kellan**_. Y a le feu là ! _**

- **_Crétin !_** hurlèrent tous les membres présents dans le salon.

- **_Bon d'accord ! Alors j'étais dans mon jardin à jouer de la guitare. Je venais de me disputer avec Victoria sur un nouveau projet musical. Elle détestait mon idée ce qui m'avait contrarié. Je jouais depuis pas mal de temps en espérant au fond de moi que cette belle voisine m'entende…. _**

- **_Et je t'ai entendu !_** lui confiai-je.

- **_Elle avait l'air toute intimidée et stressée alors je l'ai salué… et elle m'a ignoré !_** soupira-t-il théâtralement.

- **_Sérieux ?_** rigola Kellan, alors que les filles semblaient perplexes.

- **_J'étais stressée et j'étais timide à l'époque. _**

- **_Timide ?_** **_Alors que tes meilleures amies étaient lesbiennes et te mettaient la main aux fesses… _**

Tout le monde rigola alors que je devenais rouge tomate. Il était obligé de révéler ce détail ?

On frappa à la porte. Nikkie et Kellan allèrent ouvrir : room service et surtout, petit déjeuner.

- **_Laissez tout sur le chariot, vous en faites pas,_** le congédia Kristen impatiente de voir partir les deux serveuses. Elle voulait connaitre la suite… rapidement.

- **_Café ?_** me proposa Tom tout sourire.

- **_Avec plaisir monsieur Sturridge,_** lâchai-je.

Je regardai les autres se servir en café, thé et jus d'orange. Kate avait un croissant enfourné dans la bouche. Un passage du film « Good Morning England » me vint alors en tête. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de le citer. Puis, Tom serait heureux ainsi.

- **_« Il est neuf heures du soir et tous les culs serrés de la planète sont vautrés dans leurs pantoufles sur leurs canapés, pendant ce temps là ceux qui aiment le rock'n'roll vont tomber dans le grand huit du rock'n'roll ! Vous écoutez Radio Rock, je suis Le Comte et je compte sur vous pour le compte à rebours de l'extase avec du "All of the day and all of the night" ! » _**

J'avais pris une voix comme à la radio ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- **_Épouse-moi !_** proclama Tom, le visage illuminé.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

- **_J'étais là avant,_** bougonna Rob, le repoussant.

- **_Ok, les Britanniques… on se calme… et toi tu finis l'histoire !_** Exigea Nikkie avec l'accord du reste des filles.

- **_Rabat joie,_** souffla Tom, en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Il n'allait pas s'en remettre le pauvre garçon.

- **_Donc, je lui ai dit « bonsoir », elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite… elle ne voulait pas me déranger… mais, je n'étais pas prêt à la voir partir… Sarah m'a donc demandé timidement si j'étais en terminal…_**

- **_Et tu m'as dit que tu étais à la Barnes Académie. J'ai pris peur quand tu m'as révélé être musicien, acteur, mannequin._**

- **_Je sais, _**pouffa-t-il. **_Je lui ai demandé de me rejoindre sur le hamac. _**

- **_On était à l'étroit, il se battait avec la guitare et le filet. _**

- **_J'ai choisi de lâcher la guitare et de te prendre contre moi,_** chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux et joua avec quelques secondes.

- **_Je referais ce choix, si je pouvais. _**

- **_Je sais,_** dis-je le cœur en fête.

- **_Et votre premier baiser ? _**

- **_Trois jours après ce soir là,_** rigola Rob, alors que Tom et Kellan lui tapaient dans les mains.

- **_Sale mec,_** râla Kate.

- **_Comment c'était ?_** me demanda Kristen.

- **_Euh… doux, tendre, mais également maladroit !_** avouai-je mal à l'aise.

- **_Et votre première fois ?_** contre-attaqua Nikkie.

Elles comptaient écrire un livre sur nous ou quoi ? Je me sentis tout de même gênée. Notre première fois ?

- **_Il y a moins d'une semaine, _**chuchotai-je, en me maudissant déjà.

Rob posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec légèreté. Il savait que je détestais parler de sexualité et surtout de la mienne. Personne ne commenta la chose ou ne fit une réflexion désobligeante… pas même Kellan Lutz.

- **_C'est l'heure du dodo matinal,_** proclama gravement Tom, pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. **_Réveil général pour dix heures… soit quatre heures de sommeil mes amis_**, conclut-il finalement.

Je me levai et aidai Rob à faire de même.

- **_Besoin de nicotine,_** dit-il tout penaud. **_Je te rejoins vite !_** m'informa-t-il tendrement.

- **_Drogué !_** lâchai-je en retour.

Rob posa un baiser sur mon front, puis me donna une petite tape sur les fesses. Je le vis se diriger sur le balcon, clope déjà en bouche. Tom le suivait de près.

**Point de vue Robert. **

Mon meilleur ami me lança le briquet après avoir allumer sa cigarette.

- **_Tu es heureux. Ça fait presque quatre ans que j'attends de te voir comme ça._**

- **_Ne m'en parle pas !_** dis-je un petit sourire en coin. **_Elle me rend serein et joyeux,_** lui révélai-je.

- **_Sarah a toujours eu cet effet sur toi. C'est beau de vous voir ainsi,_** finit-il.

- **_Tu m'as beaucoup aidé durant ces dernières années et je ne pense pas t'avoir remercié comme il se devait… je ne suis pas un super pote là,_** fis-je tirant sur ma clope.

- **_On s'est jamais dit les choses clairement… je savais juste que tu avais besoin d'elle et de moi. T'es comme un frère pour moi… je ne pouvais pas te laisser tomber._**

- **_Et je remercierai toute ma vie pour ce geste._**

Tom me donna une petite tape sur le dos, comme pour clôturer cette conversation plutôt délicate.

- **_Comment va ta chérie ? _**demandai-je en retour.

- **_Bien, je crois… on ne s'est pas parlé depuis deux jours,_** sourit-il tristement.

- **_Y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Sienna ? _**m'aventurai-je surpris.

- **_Je ne sais pas… elle a revu son ex la semaine dernière, ce qui m'a irrité… et elle va à une espèce de gala avec un français. _**

- **_Un français ? _**grimaçai-je malgré moi.

C'était la grande mode depuis quelque temps. Les stars sortaient avec des français. Rien que ça.

- **_Ça va passer… c'est juste que la presse parle ! _**

- **_Ah bon ?_** rigolai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tom me donna un coup de pied et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

- **_En tout cas, je suis là… tu le sais ! _**

- **_Ouais… Spunk Ransom, je sais que t'es là ! _**

Je grognai face à ce nom. J'avais demandé à ma mère une année de changer mon prénom : De Robert je voulais devenir Spunk. J'avais eu droit à la foudre ce jour là. Tom était avec moi. Il m'avait donc baptisé sous la pluie Spunk Ransom. Durant des années, j'ai mis mes vidéos en ligne sous ce pseudonyme. Aujourd'hui, il était connu de beaucoup, mais pas encore comme Robert Pattinson. Ce qui m'arrangeait.

J'avais rejoint Sarah au bout de ma deuxième cigarette. Tom avait dérivé sur un nouveau projet d'acteur comique ce qui m'avait impressionné. Il savait où il allait… ce qu'il voulait. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

- **_Tu ne dors pas ? _**demandai-je, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Sarah était dans le lit, la couverture sur elle, le dos appuyé contre le mur, en train de lire.

- **_Non… je travaille dans deux heures… je risque d'être plus fatiguée si je m'endors. _**

- **_Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie._**

Elle haussa ses petites épaules.

- **_Je suis désolé, _**murmurai-je, retirant mon pantalon et ma chemise.

- **_De quoi ? _**s'étonna-t-elle aussitôt.

- **_D'avoir oublié que tu travaillais ce dimanche. _**

- **_Ce n'est pas grave,_** sourit-elle. **_J'étais super heureuse de ma soirée. _**

- **_Ça s'est vu. Tu avais le plus beau des sourires sur ton visage d'ange. _**

- **_Rob…_**souffla-t-elle, tandis que je lui attaquais les lèvres.

Des baisers doux et délicats. Pourtant, une soudaine envie de plus me prit. Je la voulais.

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Rob vint se positionner au-dessus de moi. Son corps ne me touchait pourtant pas. Il était à quatre pattes, m'embrassant avec passion. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai à moi. Il se laissa faire. Je ne supportais pas la distance entre nos deux corps. J'agrippai mes jambes à sa taille et le fis se blottir contre moi.

Sa forte érection s'écrasa contre mon intimité surchauffée. Un gémissement de plaisir troubla le silence de la chambre. C'était agréable de l'entendre ainsi prendre du plaisir.

- **_Je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là !_** murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

- **_Tu crois ?_** répondis-je lui mordillant la peau du cou.

- **_Tu risque d'être vraiment fatiguée dans… _**

Rob se tourna vers le réveil, qui indiquait sept heures.

- **_Dans une heure et demie,_** soupira-t-il.

- **_Juste ce qu'il faut pour ça,_** susurrai-je à son oreille.

Je pris son lobe entre mes dents et tiraillai dessus.

- **_Sarah !_** lâcha-t-il, s'asseyant sur le lit moi toujours accrochée à sa taille.

- **_J'en ai vraiment envie,_** couinai-je.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui me fit grogner contre le torse de mon amoureux.

- **_Quoi ?_** hurlai-je, alors qu'on insistait.

Rob se contenter de m'embrasser dans le creux des seins et surtout de rire.

- **_Mademoiselle Lloyd ?_** Murmura une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- **_Oui !_** Me surpris-je à dire avec un ton peu gentil.

- **_Un homme est venu vous voir._** Continua-t-elle craintivement.

Rob releva la tête aussitôt. Il se leva toujours avec moi et me demande de descendre alors qu'on arrivait à la porte. Il me donna un peignoir et mis le sien. J'ouvris la porte pour tomber sur une petite femme d'environ un mètre cinquante.

- **_Qu'elle homme ?_** Demandais-je sortant de la chambre.

Les autres étaient resté ou venait d'arriver dans le salon et avez visiblement envoyé cette pauvre fille frappé à la porte sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait se faire jeter. Belle mentalité.

Un homme passa la tête derrière le mur coupant le salon. Je me tournais vers lui sans plus et revient sur la femme de chambre… puis, sur l'homme avec un large sourire.

- **_Tu ne veux pas dire bonjour à ton frère chéri ? _**

- **_Non de dieu ! _**Criais-je surexcité tout en lui sautant dessus.

Mon frère d'amour était venu me voir. A New-York ? Je me décalé de lui aussitôt.

- **_Tu t'es fait virer ? _**Quémandais-je rapidement.

- **_Non._** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Ta copine t'a viré ? _**

- **_Non. enfin… je ne crois pas ! _**Grimaça-t-il.

- **_Maman à eu un problème grave ? _**

- **_Non. _**s'horrifia-t-il.

- **_Papa ?_** M'étranglais-je.

- **_Sérieux, qu'est-ce que les américains te donne comme nourriture… t'es devenue psychotique ma parole. _**

- **_Non… ça c'est l'effet Pattinson !_** Proclama Tom serrant la main de mon cher Tom. **_Heureux de te revoir Nathan. _**

- **_Moi aussi Sturridge. Comment vas ? _**

- **_Génial._** Fit-il lentement. **_Enfin… ta sœur est un peu… givrée du cerveau depuis hier… mais, sinon nickel._** Proclama-t-il comme si je n'étais pas près de lui.

- **_Hey l'acteur British ! Ravale ta langue. _**

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un **_« complètement folle »_** après avoir rejoint nos amis tout sourire et heureux d'avoir un nouveau divertissement. J'allais peut-être le faire payer à force.

- **_Nathan Lloyd et Sarah Lloyd dans la même pièce ?_** Murmura Rob, me serrant contre lui. **_Faites attentions au mobilier de valeur. _**

- **_Tu sais Rob… j'ai toujours le souvenir de ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur… et je te dois un coup de poing pour ça._** siffla-t-il joueur.

- **_Oh ! Voilà, comment tu me remercie après t'avoir aidé à trouver un emploi et ta copine ?_** Râla Robert se dégagea de moi. **_Tel sœur, tel frère ma parole._**

- **_La ferme !_** Criâmes Nathan et moi-même.

Mon frère me serra une fois de plus dans ses bras avant de me dire qu'il était à New-York pour signer un nouveau contrat. Stan devait venir le rejoindre à l'aéroport, mais il avait eu un petit contre temps. Ce qui l'avait décidé à venir voir sa petite sœur exilé.

Il resta avec moi tout le temps du petit déjeuner, me laissa m'habiller pour le travail et me colla au basque tout le reste du temps. Il me prenait contre lui, me tenait par la main, me caresser les cheveux ou embrasser mes joues. Presque six mois, que je n'avais pas vu Nathan. Il était resté en Angleterre vers Birmingham. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle copine dans son secteur. L'immobilier. Il était doué pour vendre.

- **_Euh… je crois on à un problème !_** Murmura Nikkie le visage blême.

- **_Pitié… je veux juste une journée de repos._** Lâcha Rob souffla de désespoir.

Nikkie tourna son ordinateur portable vers nous et ce fut… le choc. Sur l'écran, un article internet. Encore un. Il y avait en gros une photo de Rob avec Tom. Ils étaient proche, un peu trop selon certaine personne.

**_« Robert Pattinson et Tom Sturridge le faux du vrai ! »_**

- **_Ça veut dire quoi, « le faux du vrai » ?_** Demandais-je espérant mettre trompé sur ma supposition.

Kristen récupéra l'ordinateur et lu sans arrêt le texte en bas de l'image.

- **_Robert Pattinson qui vient de larguer sa partenaire à l'écran Kristen Stewart, se jette dans les bras de son meilleur ami le soir même. Le doute sur la sexualité de l'acteur/chanteur planait depuis un moment. Pourquoi vouloir retrouver à tout prit cet ancien amour ? Peut-être que Pattinson a pu expérimenter son homosexualité avec son ancien ami dans Harry Potter : Daniel Radcliffe et qu'il a apprécié ? Ce dernier qui na toujours pas franchi le pas, malgré son implication dans le monde Gay. Info ou intox ? Le beau et sexy vampire aurait-il tourné ses crocs ?_**

- **_Je suis mort._** Soupira Rob, se laissant tomber sur le divan.

- **_C'est quoi ce bordel !_** S'écria Tom. **_Je ne suis pas Gay._** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Et moi alors, sale con !_** Rouspéta gravement Rob à son ami.

- **_Ok, pas la peine de vous envoyez des fleurs sur ce genre de sujet… les petits._** Soupira Kate. **_Y a pas mort d'homme. _**

- **_Ouais… tu connais bien le sujet !_** Cracha Tom mauvais.

Pas bon ça. Il n'avait visiblement apprécié cet article. Rob se tenait les cheveux et tiré dessus fortement.

- **_Tu ne peux pas faire un démenti ?_** Murmurais-je timidement.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie prendre la foudre a mon tour. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers moi curieux.

- **_Ouais !_** Hurla Ashley G. **_C'est une super idée. _**

Elle récupéra l'ordinateur des mains de Kristen et le donna à Rob.

- **_Vas sur ton compte Twitter et marque un truc du genre « Tom est un frère pas mon amant ! Je suis hétéro… mes conquêtes peuvent le prouvé ». _**

- **_Euh… je ne peux pas marquer ça… c'est horrible._** Soupira-t-il fermant les yeux.

- **_Peut-être : « Je suis heureux en ménage. J'ai une merveille copine du nom de Sarah Lloyd. Tom est mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur… je ne compte pas changer ça ! »_** Déclara Kristen.

Grand silence. Ouais, ce n'était pas trop mal, pensais-je. Puis, Rob voulait officialiser notre relation. Quoi de mieux ?

- **_Rajoute un truc du genre : Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels._** Lui dis-je. **_Que tu respect leurs choix de vie et tout le reste. _******

- **_Ok. _**Sourit-il un peu plus sereinement.

- **_Euh… je crois qu'on a un autre problème. _**Lâcha-t-elle une bombe Kellan, agitant une enveloppe dans ses mains.

- **_Quoi encore ?_** Grognais-je.

- **_C'est une lettre pour Sarah de la part d'Evandro. _**

- **_C'est ce con !_** Hurlais-je malgré moi. **_C'est lui qui a lancé cette rumeur. J'en suis sur !_**

Kellan me donna la dite enveloppe que je lis à voix haute.

**_« Belle et Douce Sarah Lloyd._**

**_Rendez-vous au défilé pour dix heures._**

**_Seule cela va de soit…_**

**_J'ai besoin de tes charmants talents d'actrices pour sauver la carrière de ton délicieux petit ami…_**

**_Cela n'est que le début d'une longue série !_**

**_Amoureusement E. »_**

**Point de vue Ashley Greene. **

Rob et Sarah c'étaient de nouveau enfermer dans leur chambre. Sarah avait dit la phrase de trop.

- **_« Je vais vous laissez tranquille. Je vais partir ! »_**

Ce qui avait mis Rob dans un état second. Elle ne voulait pas fuir, nous le savions… juste prendre de la distance avec nous et Rob. Son frère plutôt sexy avait prit place sur le divan avec Tom. Il discutait du marché immobilier. Il y avait Nikkie toujours sur son ordinateur de malheur, Kristen le nez dans sa tasse de café, Kellan lui regardait par la fenêtre pensivement et moi analysant la situation. Les autres étaient reparti se couché. Jay était trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouvert. J'avoue que hier, j'avais adoré son concert. Cela m'avait rappelé de merveilleux souvenir du temps de notre relation. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je lui en voulais. C'était moi de surcroit qui l'avait quitté, pour des broutilles et aussi parce que je ne me sentais pas prête.

- **_Arrête ! _**

Ça c'était la voix grave et furieuse de Rob qui venait d'hurler dans la chambre. Les garçons arrêtèrent leur discutions pour se retourner vers la dite chambre. Nous fîmes de même intrigués. Ce n'était pas le genre de Rob de crier et de s'énerver sur quelqu'un. Encore moins, sur celle qu'il aime.

- **_Tu ne comprends rien._** Rajouta-t-il.

- **_On c'est sacrifié pour qu'on en arrive là. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. Jamais._** Fini Sarah dans les aigus.

- **_Sarah… ce défilé… ma carrière n'est pas importante. _**

- **_Pas importante ? C'est un contrat professionnel. Si tu ne te présente pas tu risque d'être poursuivit et moi aussi. Je me suis pas sacrifié pendant presque quatre ans pour en arrive là._** Pleura-t-elle. **_Surtout pas pour un glandu du cerveau._**

- **_Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir. De ne pas fuir. _**La contra durement Rob, de l'autre coté de la porte.

Kellan se leva de son siège et voulu se diriger vers la chambre. Etrangement son frère l'arrêta.

- **_Ils ont besoin de se dire les choses… y a eu trop de non dit !_** Chuchota-t-il à notre attention.

- **_Il ne lui fera rien._** Rajouta doucement Tom, plutôt confiant.

Ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- **_On n'avait pas vraiment le choix._** Persiffla Sarah. **_C'était moi ou ton avocat. J'ai fait le choix pour toi ! _**

- **_J'avais trouvé une solution contre se stupide contrat d'intimité._** Râla-t-il sans grande conviction.

- **_Ah oui… j'avais oublié le passage où j'ai joué la petite amie de ton meilleur ami. Brillante idée que tu as eu ! Ta mère nous a dénoncés au bout d'une après-midi._**

- **_Tu étais d'accord… jusqu'à que tu fiche le camp, en nous abandonnant_**.

- **_Tu rigole, j'espère._** S'énerva-t-elle. **_Je me suis sacrifié pour vous. Pour toi. Pour ton rêve, ton travail. Pour ne pas que ta relation avec Tom ne se dégrade. Et j'ai quoi en retour ? Des reproches ?_**

Tom grimaça ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il semblait… déchiré ! Anéanti. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Sarah avait fait semblant de sortir avec Tom ? Pourquoi ?

Tom ferma les yeux, alors que Nathan lui tapotait amicalement la cuise. Il s'était lui aussi visiblement.

- **_Sarah… _**fit Rob torturé. **_Quand je suis allé chez toi et que ta mère… _**

Il fit une pause. J'espérais ne rien raté de la conversation. On tendait tous l'oreille.

- **_Elle m'a dit que tu étais parti… mon rêve venait de s'écrouler. Il n'avait plus de sens sans toi. _**

- **_Tu as quand même réussit. _**Pleura-t-elle.

- **_Pour ne pas te décevoir. Pour ne pas que ton sacrifice fut nul. Pour prouver à ma famille et aux autres que je pouvais y arriver… que je n'étais pas un nul. _**

- **_Tu l'es pas._**

Puis, ce fut le silence. Voilà qui nous en avait apprit des choses, pensais-je. J'avais très mal jugé l'amoureuse de Robert. Sarah ne se servait pas de la notoriété de Rob pour sa collection ou sa carrière. Au contraire. Elle était prête à renoncer une nouvelle fois à lui pour l'aider. Pour ne pas ruiner sa carrière d'acteur principalement.

- **On devrait leurs donné un coup de main.** Chuchota Kristen mal à l'aise d'avoir entendu une telle conversation.

- **_Comment ?_** Continua Kel' un peu dans le même état.

- **_J'ai une petite idée. _**Murmurais-je, un sourire en coin.

J'allais pouvoir me racheter au près de Rob et de Sarah. C'était la moindre des choses après mettre conduite comme une peste avec eux. Rob me portait plus vraiment dans son cœur… j'allais devoir faire mes preve en tant qu'ami et c'est ce que j'allais faire avec l'aide du cast Twilight et les autres.

Une guerre des médias allaient éclater dans le monde.

Ce mannequin de malheur allait regretter de s'être attaquer à mon ami. Il allait regretter de jouer au manipulateur avec nous… j'étais la plus forte à ce jeu.

* * *

**Alors ? Toujours aussi passionnant ? **

**Merci encore de faire vivre cette histoire et désolé de l'igularité de mes publications... **

**je vais essayé de m'améliorer**

**bisous bisous et joyeux noël **


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et vos lectures !**

**voici un nouveau chapitre... j'espère qu'ils va vous faire plaisir ! **

**on se retrouve en bas ... bonne lecture mes ami(e)s **

**:-)**

**un long en plus ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Missions et imprévues.**

/

/

**Point de vue Sarah L. **

J'avais quitté Robert et le reste de l'équipe après notre petite dispute. Mon frère avait effectué la moitié du chemin avec moi et avait rejoint Stan à son bureau. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous chez mon ancien amour ce soir. J'avais hâte !

Comparer au nombre de célébrités et de top model qui allaient venir ce soir, j'étais habillée simplement. Jean taille base noir, pull blanc, veste en cuir et bottine noires gracieusement prêter par Ashley Greene. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle me semblait moins en colère et sur ses gardes avec moi. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

J'étais en coulisse avec Madame Jenkins pour les derniers préparatifs des robes. Cette soirée était organisée par les studios cinématographiques. Le défilé était pour le lancement de la prochaine saison. Une année très attendu par le public. Sûrement parce qu'il y avait des films attendus comme : Twilight - le quatrième volet divisé en deux parties, Bilbo le hobbit ou encore Hunger Games. Et cela juste pour notre studio. J'avais d'ailleurs hâte de travailler sur ces projets.

Dans la grande salle, il y avait une ambiance de dingue dans les coulisses. Beaucoup de mannequins, des organisateurs et même des caméramans.

- **_D'accord, on commence par le ballet, _**décréta une des femmes qui nous donnaient les informations sur le défilé. **_Vos trois filles défileront en premier. _**

- **_Parfait ! _**clama Madame Jenkins, s'occupant déjà de distribuer les tenues aux filles.

Je l'aidais comme à mon habitude. Pour ce défilé, cinq grandes entreprises spécialistes des costumes, que ça soit pour le théâtre, les spectacles ou le cinéma. Nous avions trois mannequins attitrés. Lily Aldridge, une jeune mannequin de vingt six ans, qui me donnait de sérieux complexes. De surcroit, Lily avait épousé récemment le chanteur d'un de mes groupes coup de cœur Caleb Followill des Kings of Leon. Une fille parfaite !

La seconde était Miranda Kerr, top-modèle australien de vingt huit ans. C'était la première fois que nous travaillions avec elle. Je savais, par contre, qu'elle était mariée à Orlando Boom et qu'elle avait un fils avec lui. Pour finir une top-modèle brésilienne du nom d'Izabel Goulart. L'année dernière, elle était également avec nous pour défiler. Je l'aimais bien. Elle avait le même humour que moi.

- **_Tu veux un café ?_** me proposa-t-elle, alors que je lui accrochais la sangle de son soutien-gorge transparent.

- **_Oui, merci ! _**

- **_Alors… j'ai pu lire dans la presse que tu avais un petit ami, _**rigola-t-elle, me tendant un gobelet minuscule. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas en déficit budgétaire, pensai-je.

- **_Euh… ouais, _**murmurai-je.

- **_C'est cool, tu as mis le grappin sur l'homme le plus convoité d'Hollywood... en fait, du monde entier, _**rigola-t-elle.

- **_Merci, Izabel, _**grognai-je.

- **_Non sérieux… comment tu as fait ?_** demanda-t-elle, tandis que les deux autres filles venaient se joindre à nous.

- **_Je le connais depuis longtemps… en Angleterre, c'était mon voisin. _**

- **_Et vous êtes sortis ensemble quand vous étiez jeune ?_** continua-t-elle.

- **_Plus ou moins !_** soupirai-je.

Heureusement Madame Jenkins vint me sauver, en me demandant de rassembler la prochaine tenue pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

/

/

**Point de vue Kellan L. **

Ashley Greene avait réussi, par je ne sais quel miracle, à avoir des places pour le défilé d'aujourd'hui. Sarah devait y travailler et vu le message de ce sale type valait mieux l'accompagner. Ashley nous avait inventé un plan simple, mais infaillible. Ça pouvait marcher.

J'étais le premier à ouvrir le bal. Ashley m'avait menacé plus d'une fois. Si je ne réussissais pas ma mission, j'étais un homme mort. Nous avions décidé de tous nous prendre au jeu pour nos amis. Avant d'entrer dans la salle où le défilé avait lieu, les invités devaient faire halte devant les barrières des photographes. Ensuite, venaient les journalistes privilégiés, des télévisions seulement. Je savais que certaines chaines passaient les interviews en direct.

- **_Monsieur Lutz… Kellan… attendez… par ici… Emmett !_**

Tout y passait. Mon nom, mon prénom, mon rôle… les fans et les journalistes rassemblés s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Je repérai assez facilement la journaliste parlant dans un micro, une caméra braquée sur ma personne. J'avançai sur la journaliste en mode charmeur.

- **_Monsieur Lutz, Breanna de NBC, puis-je me permettre de vous dire que vous êtes à tomber ?_** déclara la jeune femme dans son micro, la caméra zoomant sur ma tenue.

J'avoue que Sarah m'avait épaté sur ce coup là. Je sortis mon plus beau sourire commercial et me lançait.

- **_Oh… merci ! C'est la création d'une nouvelle styliste sur le marché. Création unique et sur mesure, _**chantonnai-je comme à mon habitude.

- **_Vraiment ?_** tomba-t-elle trop facilement dans le semi-panneau.

- **_Oui. Je suis tombé amoureux de son travail et je l'ai suppliée de me prêter une de ses tenues pour le défiler. _**

- **_Qui est donc cette styliste aux doigts de fée ? _**

Je laissai la question en suspend, posant un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

- **_Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ?_** me dit-elle essayant de me charmer.

- **_Euh… c'est Sarah Lloyd !_** lâchai-je essayant de paraitre gêner, comme si ceci était un secret.

- **_Sarah Lloyd ?_** répéta-t-elle fronçant les sourcils. **_Elle a des œuvres exposées ce soir ? _**

- **_Oui, sous la direction de Madame Jenkins. _**

La présentatrice de NBC ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit mot. Ce fut son technicien qui lui glissa à l'oreille l'identité de Sarah.

- **_Oh ! Il semble que la nouvelle petite amie du vampire le plus sexy de l'histoire ait beaucoup de talent. _**

- **_En effet, s_**ouris-je grandement filant déjà vers un autre journaliste.

/

/

**Point de vue Jackson R. **

J'avais tout de suite été d'accord pour ce plan. Il était ingénieux. D'ailleurs, cela m'avait surpris de savoir qu'Ashley en était l'auteur. Puis, d'un autre côté, cela lui correspondait aussi. C'était pour aider son ami. Elle devait riposter.

La voiture s'arrêta devant les marches. Je pris mon temps et arrivai au coin des journalistes presque aveuglé par les flashs. Kellan y était déjà et en pleine discussion.

- **_Jackson Rathbone, le célèbre vampire émotif, assistant à un défilé ?_** commença une journaliste de « E ! » (Entertainment Télévision).

- **_Oui… j'ai rejoint le reste de l'équipe pour les remercier de la fabuleuse soirée de hier_**, souris-je comme à mon habitude.

- **_Votre concert ? _**

- **_En effet. _**

- **_Jackson qui est donc votre partenaire du jour ? _**

- **_Malheureusement, celle avec qui je voulais venir est déjà prise, _**soupirai-je presque tristement.

- **_Oh… vraiment ?_** s'étonna-t-elle, presque chagrinée.

- **_Oui. Elle a préféré son petit ami Robert à moi, _**grimaçai-je me voulant drôle.

Ce qu'elle comprit immédiatement. J'avais la réputation d'être un mec expressif et blagueur.

- **_Vous vouliez venir au défilé avec la nouvelle petite amie de Robert Pattinson ? _**

- **_Tout à fait. Sarah Lloyd est un petit bijou… tout ce qu'elle touche se transforme en or. Rob a beaucoup de chance. _**

- **_Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ? _**

- **_Elle était présente hier au concert des 100 Monkeys… mais j'ai eu le privilège d'être le premier à l'avoir croisée. C'est la costumière principale de mon prochain film. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui. Elle a créé d'ailleurs elle-même mon costume. Il est fabuleux…_** dis-je, excité comme un gamin.

- **_Vu la tenu que Kellan Lutz porte ce soir, je peux que vous croire. _**

- **_Et encore…_** la contrai-je rapidement. **_Vous n'avez pas vu la tenue des filles. _**

Vu la tête de cette femme, elle allait attendre avec impatience. Première étape réussit avec succès. Fallait attendre le signal pour le second round. Voilà, longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé ainsi.

/

/

**Point de vue Kristen S. **

Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais porté une robe aussi élégante que celle-ci. Encore moins pour un défilé de haute couture. Une robe blanche bustier, tissu plissé à la poitrine. Un ruban noir m'entourant la taille et formant un nœud retombant sur le côté gauche de ma hanche. Sa mousseline de soie légère, épousait joliment ma silhouette telle une caresse et me donnait un côté chic, raffiné et glamour. Elle était douée.

Tellement, que je voulais lui acheter cette robe. Mes premiers pas sur le tapis rouge furent assez intenses. Ils adoraient littéralement. Je voyais Kellan et Jay me lancer des regards assez éloquents. Nous avions réussis à mettre le nom de Sarah Lloyd sur toutes les bouches journalistiques. J'approchai de la journaliste assez reconnue de HBO, une chaine centrée principalement sur le cinéma et les séries.

- **_Kristen, vous êtes à couper le souffle, _**m'informa la journaliste ne quittant pas ma robe des yeux.

- **_Merci, _**dis-je essayant de paraitre assez intimidée. **_C'est d'un nouveau créateur. _**

- **_Sarah Lloyd ? _**

- **_Oui. J'ai pratiquement dû la supplier pour avoir une robe ce soir. _**

- **_La supplier ? _**

- **_Oui… elle avait peur d'exposer ses créations avant l'ouverture officielle de son label et de son magasin. _**

- **_Fabuleux, _**lâcha-t-elle comme hypnotisée.

- **_L'avez-vous déjà rencontrée ?_** questionnai-je en retour.

Elle ne devait pas s'y attendre. Elle bafouilla quelques secondes pour me répondre un « non » timide.

- **_Dommage. _**

Puis, je la quittai pour rejoindre Kellan et Jackson avant de monter les quelques marches. Aux autres de faire leurs preuves. Le Show ne faisait que commencer, souris-je intérieurement.

/

/

**Point de vue Nikkie R. **

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de ce plan. Ashley m'avait parut un peu trop impliquée pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Le défilé allait commencer. Je portais une robe noire de chez Dior. Taylor et moi étions les membres neutres. Ceux qui calmaient le jeu. Sinon, cela se verrait que c'était un coup monté pour introduire Sarah dans les esprits. Nous avions, jusque là, fait du bon travail. Taylor avait parlé longuement de son prochain film devant les caméras sans jamais prononcer le nom de la nouvelle petite amie de Rob. Quant à moi, j'avais insisté sur différents stylistes que nous verrions ce soir.

Par la suite, j'avais pris place entre Jackson et Taylor dans la salle. Nous avions une vue parfaite sur l'extrade. Autour de nous, beaucoup discutait de la tenue de Kristen et de celle d'Ashley. Kellan également avait impressionné par sa classe.

/

/

**Point de vue Sarah L. **

Le premier tableau démarra. Les filles vinrent se poster à l'avant comme prévu. D'où je me tenais, je pouvais voir la scène parfaitement. Quand la musique classique se fit entendre, une dizaine de danseuses vinrent prendre place le long du podium bordé de clients potentiels (assez fortunés et célèbres), de journalistes spécialisés et de photographes. Les danseuses étaient habillées de tenues pour le classique avec un tutu, rouge.

Les lumières, de même couleur, vinrent emplir la salle et le premier mannequin fit son apparition. Les applaudissements commencèrent, tandis d'Izabel vêtue d'une robe de soirée blanche défilait. Lorsqu'elle fut en bout de podium et qu'elle posa devant les photographes, les danseuses quittèrent les lieux. Lily se lança à son tour toujours sous les applaudissements de la salle. Enfin, Miranda s'élança à son tour, alors que je m'occupais déjà de vêtir Alessandra pour le second tableau.

Le deuxième tableau, Super Angels, démarra aussitôt le premier terminé. J'avouai avoir eu du plaisir à créer pour cette partie du spectacle, d'ailleurs ma patronne m'avait laissé carte blanche. J'avais fait de mes trois costumes des supers héros féériques. L'une avait des ailes d'ange blanches et une tenue longue, noire, l'autre plutôt dans le style superwoman des temps modernes avec du rouge et du bleu. Et la dernière ressemblait à un sucre Candy. La voix off annonça, via les hauts parleurs, le chanteur Kenny West. Il y eu une longue introduction, puis la voix du chanteur retentit quelques instants pour refaire place à l'intro de Stronger. J'adorais totalement. La première fille avança sur le podium. Le chanteur faisait le show à fond. Lorsqu'il eut fini et que toutes les filles furent passées, nous eûmes droit à des applaudissements sincères et énergiques du public.

Une pause de cinq minutes fut annoncée. C'était principalement pour que les clients potentiels puissent noter sur leur calepin les tenues qu'ils préféraient et laisser plus de temps aux organisateurs pour le troisième et quatrième tableau. Les sous-vêtements. Nous ne participions pas à cette catégorie. Par contre, les petites tenues affriolantes de Victoria Secret' vinrent nous envahir dans les loges.

C'est là que je vis le satané mannequin Evandro Soldati. Il me salua grandement tout en se dirigeant naturellement vers moi.

- **_Tu n'es pas venu à notre rendez-vous !_** clama-t-il assez délicatement, un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_En effet ! _**

- **_Pour te dire vrai, je m'y attendais un peu, _**soupira-t-il**_. Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas de révéler quelques petits secrets personnels sur ton chéri ?_** quémanda-t-il gaiment.

- **_Non. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! _**

Tiens, il avait enfin perdu son sourire. Voyant son manque de réaction, je repris la parole.

- **_Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur Robert Pattinson… Nous n'avons pas peur des représailles, _**dis-je tout en l'abandonnant, près du rideau nous cachant de la scène.

Le présentateur revint à ce moment là et annonça le prochain chanteur, mais cette fois, ce fut un groupe. Marron 5. Le thème était « Angels Aquatic ». J'étais impatiente de voir les tenues. Mes mannequins étaient prêtes, alors je me permis de regarder la scène sans crainte. Le chateur était en simple débardeur ce qui me fit sourire. La première fille en tenue affriolante avait une espèce de coquillage attacher à la taille et qui l'entourait via le dos. Un des guitaristes la suivit tout le long du podium. C'était génial et y avait une excellente ambiance. Les top-modèles en coulisse me surprirent même lorsqu'elles se mirent à danser et chanter la chanson « Moves Like Jagger ». Les filles enchaînèrent et le guitariste reprit sa place derrière le chanteur survolté et très tatoué, pensai-je me mordant la lèvre inferieure. En fait, je le trouvais carrément sexy. On vit ce dernier attraper la main de la dernière mannequin que je reconnus immédiatement. Anne Cyalistsyna, sa petite amie dans la vraie vie. Ils marchèrent le long du podium en se tenant la main et en dansant pratiquement. Il se permit même de l'embrasser, avant qu'elle sorte de scène.

- **_Trop chou, _**lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Le troisième tableau se termina sous les applaudissements et même quelques sifflets retentirent.

- **_J'adore ce groupe, _**murmura Anastasia, ma collège de travail, tout près de moi, alors que j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter ce soir.

- **_Elle a de la chance d'avoir un mec comme lui, _**continua-t-elle comme si de rien était.

Pour le quatrième tableau, le thème cette fois-ci était la passion. Ça promettait pour des sous-vêtements féminins.

- **_Petit problème avec la tenue d'Izabel !_** m'informa Marie surexcitée.

- **_Merde !_** crachai-je filant vers notre coin habillage.

En effet, la pauvre mannequin tenait dans ses mains un tissu qui n'avait rien à faire là. En voulant s'habiller vite, le tissu s'était déchiré. Le style du dernier tableau étant Club Pink, je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça. J'attrapai une broche portant l'inscription « Pink » en rose fluo et le tissu pour accrocher le tout sur le vêtement.

- **_D'accord, _**murmura Madame Jenkins, de toute façon on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- **_Tu as quoi comme dessous ?_** demandai-je timidement.

- **_Un boxer et un soutien-gorge rouge. _**

- **_Ben si le raccord tient pas, arrache la robe… ça fera style rebelle ! Tu te sens de le faire ? _**

- **_Ouais…_** rigola-t-elle carrément contente de le faire même si le tissu tenait.

La musique raisonna et les trois filles partirent en direction du podium. La chanteuse Nicki Minaj interprétait déjà son nouveau morceau Super Bass. Un gros carton dans le monde.

Je me précipitai pour voir Izabel passer. Une fois qu'elle fut au bout, elle se tourna dans ma direction et leva sa main avec le style rock. Je souris grandement. Elle arracha sa robe avec bestialité, la récupérant une fois à ses pieds et remarcha sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans les loges, elle se précipita sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- **_J'ai toujours rêvé de défiler en sous-vêtement, _**rigola-t-elle. **_Merci._**

- **_De rien Izabel… allez, retourne saluer avec les autres, _**l'encourageai-je.

En effet, toutes les filles furent de retour sur la scène et tout le monde dansa. C'était euphorique. J'adorais l'ambiance festive des défilés de mode. Surtout avec Victoria Secret' en invité.

Je rejoignis l'homme de ma vie dans la grande salle de réception. Y avait beaucoup de personnalités et j'avais un peu peur d'être ridicule dans ma robe. J'avais opté pour l'une de mes robes de soirée. En fait, la première robe de la collection, celle que j'avais dessinée en pleurant sur mon amour perdu.

La robe était en mousseline bordeaux violacé. Elle avait une coupe glamour et ultra féminine. Un peu style « Marilyn ». Au lycée, j'avais toujours rêvé d'en avoir une comme celle-ci, pour pourvoir au moins une fois dans ma vie, jouer à Marilyn Monroe. Des bretelles autour de cou et un joli bustier révèleraient ainsi la beauté d'une silhouette et de la poitrine. La robe se resserrait à la taille et la jupe restait évasée. Je me sentais une autre femme. Surtout qu'Izabel et Miranda avaient joué à me coiffer et me maquiller en coulisse. « Cadeau de remerciement » m'avaient-elles dit comme deux enfants. J'avais du coup un joli chignon sur la tête.

- **_Tu es magnifique ! _**décréta sensuellement Rob à mon oreille.

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ma taille pour me retourner face à lui. Il posa ses lèvres fines sur les miennes pour un petit baiser.

- **_Tu es contente de ta journée ? _**continua-t-il alors que je voyais le reste de l'équipe nous rejoindre.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_C'est de toi ? _**questionna Ashley Greene pointant ma robe du doigt.

J'hochais simplement la tête.

- **_Tu pourras nous montrer toutes ta collection ? _**continua Kristen naturellement.

- **_Euh… oui ! _**couinai-je sous le rire des garçons et de mon homme.

On dut rester presque une heure à la réception. Pour saluer et parler avec les futurs clients. Robert me présenta des personnes de son entourage.

- **_Sarah voici _****_Jamie Campbell Bower ! _**me présenta Rob face à un jeune homme d'environ vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans.

- **_Enchanté !_** répondis-je lui serrant la main.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais son visage me disait quelques choses.

- **_On c'est déjà vu… non ? _**

- **_Euh… je ne sais pas, _**dit-il prit de cours. **_On devrait se connaitre ? _**

J'haussai les épaules sans plus. Je devais me tromper.

- **_J'ai joué le rôle de Caius dans Twilight… c'est sûrement pour ça que mon visage vous est familier,_** poursuivit-il.

- **_Ça doit être ça, _**terminai-je dans un petit sourire.

Madame Jenkins vint finalement m'arracher à mes amis pour prendre les commandes des clients. Beaucoup de femmes avaient craqué sur les robes de ce soir. Mais quelques unes voulaient seulement me féliciter pour les fabuleuses robes de Kristen et Ashley. Un homme que je reconnus comme étant Ashton Kutcher vint me demander mes coordonnées. Il voulait un costume comme celui de Kellan pour la prochaine cérémonie des Teen Choice Awards, le mois prochain.

- **_Problème en vu, _**entendis-je grogner Nikkie Reed près de moi.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver celle là. Nikkie fixait dangereusement Evandro Soldati. Il était seul visiblement.

- **_Bref, _**souffla-t-elle. **_Nous allons retourner à l'hôtel nous changer… tu en as pour longtemps encore. _**

- **_Tu peux partir ! _**décréta Madame Jenkins. **_Les filles m'aideront. _**

- **_Merci, _**lui lançai-je assez joyeuse.

Nikkie attrapa ma main et me guida vers ses amis et mon compagnon.

- **_Ton frère risque de prendre peur si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, _**formula Rob lentement.

- **_Pas de souci… je suis prête, _**lui glissai-je, alors qu'il me guidait déjà vers la sortie, un bras autour de ma taille.

- **_Oh fait, il est venu de parler ?_** questionna-t-il anxieux.

- **_Oui. Je lui ai dit que nous étions prêts à lui faire face et qu'il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. _**

- **_Parfait… j'espère qu'Ashley a raison ! _**

- **_Ben, ça à l'air de marcher pour le moment, _**souris-je.

Comme prévu, on retourna à l'hôtel pour nous changer. Je revêtis ainsi un jean et un pull bleu foncé à manches longues.

Lorsqu'on descendit dans le hall, tout le monde était là. Rob m'avait expliqué que le reste du Cast était content de pouvoir sortir de leur train-train habituel et qu'aller chez Stan était une excellente idée. En fait, j'avais un peu peur de présenter les amis de Rob et Stan. Déjà, parce que Stan était mon ex-petit ami et que Rob était le nouveau. Sûrement aussi parce que Stan n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche !

- **_Qui conduit ?_** demanda Kellan attrapant les trois clés de voiture, que lui tendait le garde voiturier au sous-sol de l'hôtel.

- **_Pas Rob !_** clama toute l'équipe à ma grande surprise.

Ce dernier bougonna et se contenta de monter à l'arrière d'une des trois voitures noires. Je le suivis sans rechigner sous les sourires des autres.

- **_Tu m'explique ?_** demandai-je timidement à mon amoureux, tandis que Kristen prenait place près de moi et que Jackson s'installait sur le siège passager avant.

- **_J'ai des problèmes avec les voitures, _**proclama Robert, regardant l'extérieur du véhicule. **_Elles ne m'aiment pas !_**

Kellan vint prendre place derrière le volant et ouvrit la route aux autres.

- **_Ce que Rob ne veut pas te dire…_** commença Jackson. **_C'est que d'une, il n'aime pas conduire et de deux, il a souvent des accidents étranges quand il conduit, _**termina Jackson essayant de ne pas rire.

- **_Je porte la poisse !_** grogna mon amoureux me serrant contre lui. **_Je crois que si tu restes avec moi, tu es condamnée à conduire. _**

- **_Oh ! Je crois que je vais survivre, _**souris-je picorant ses lèvres si douces.

J'eus du mal à diriger Kellan pour nous rendre chez Stan. Entre Kristen qui posait diverse questions, Rob qui me câlinait ou m'embrassait sans la moindre gêne et Jackson qui discutait au téléphone avec Taylor qui se trouvait dans une des autres voitures du convoi : on réussit par arriver à destination !

Stan avait emménagé l'année dernière dans une magnifique villa aux abords de la ville. C'était un investissement pour sa prochaine vie, m'avait-il expliqué.

- **_Euh… il fait quoi déjà ton ami ? _**questionna Nikkie surprise de la destination.

- **_Stan est professeur en collège et sa fiancée, Jessica est _****_dessinatrice. Je crois qu'elle vient de sortir une bande dessinée, le mois dernier. _**

Ce fut mon frère Nathan qui nous ouvrit la porte, ce qui ne me surprit pas. Lui et Stan étaient de bons amis. Nathan rendait souvent visite à mon ancien amant. Quand je pense qu'avant, ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir.

- **_Bonjour_** **_crevette !_** lâcha Stan, courant déjà dans ma direction.

Il m'attira à lui pour un câlin sous le sourire amusé de Jessica. Il m'embrassa le sommet de mon crâne et me relâcha enfin.

Stan et Jessica se présentèrent au même à leurs invités. Je préférai prendre place sur le grand divan près de mon frère.

- **_C'était comment le défilé ?_** demanda-t-il posant son bras sur mes épaules.

- **_Génial et ton rendez-vous ? _**

- **_Génial, _**sourit-il.

- **_Super la conversation entre le frère et la sœur… vous pouvez la fermer maintenant, _**proclama naturellement Stan à notre attention sous les regards surpris et plutôt choqués de nos amis. Enfin, presque tous. Jackson et Rob avaient un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Toi, la ferme !_** criâmes Nathan et moi-même, lançant un coussin, chacun dans sa direction.

Il rata les deux avec classe et se tourna vers les trois filles, Nikkie, Kristen et Ashley pour leurs demander ce qu'elles désiraient boire.

- **_Quand je pense que c'est censé être mon meilleur ami, _**lâcha Nathan après que les filles furent décidées.

- **_Ton meilleur Ami ?_** m'étouffai-je avec une chips.

Rob rigola à plein poumon, sous le regard ahuri des autres. Heureusement Jessica fut la plus rapide et me donna un verre d'eau. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait déjà près d'elle au cas où !

- **_C'était une blague, _**rigola Nathan, sous mon regard glacial.

- **_Ne touche pas à MON MEILLEUR AMI !_** grognai-je me levant pour prendre place entre Kellan et Taylor.

- **_Tu n'es pas vraiment drôle l'anglaise, _**entendis-je clamer Tom de derrière moi.

- **_Voilà, manquait plus que lui, m_**'irritai-je tandis qu'il allait saluer le groupe et s'installait au côté de Robert.

Le reste de la soirée se passa plutôt sagement. Mon frère parla le plus clair de son temps avec Jackson et Taylor. Robert faisait des blagues et rigolait comme un gamin avec Tom et Kellan. Quant à moi, je pris le temps de discuter du mariage de Jessica avec le reste des filles. Elles étaient aussi surexcitées qu'elle et moi réunies. Le sujet de conversation dériva rapidement sur autre chose. J'avais la sensation d'avoir fait un bon en arrière sans savoir comment et pourquoi.

- **_Non, la plus belle actrice pour moi, c'est Catherine Zeta-Jones !_** décréta Ashley avec ferveur.

- **_Moi, je préfère Halle Berry, _**se risqua Nikkie.

- **_N'importe quoi…_** souffla Tom nous coupant l'herbe sous le pied. **_La plus belle femme au monde, c'est Sienna Miller. _**

- **_Ton vote compte pas, tu es partial, _**ronchonnai-je.

- **_Ben voyons… demande à ton chéri pour voir dans ce cas !_** décréta-t-il le regard pétillant.

- **_Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de savoir, _**marmonnai-je.

Manquait plus que de l'entendre parler des filles avec qui il travaillait. En plus, s'il me disait que Kristen était la plus belle actrice, je ne savais pas comme je réagirais face à lui, à elle et aux autres.

- **_Je n'ai rien à cacher, _**sourit Rob. **_Puis, les journalistes m'ont déjà posé plusieurs fois la question… y a qu'à regarder sur internet._**

Il joue à quoi, lui ?

- **_On t'écoute !_** décréta Tom ignorant mon envie. **_C'est mieux d'entendre ta voix que lire sur internet…_**

- **_Il n'est pas un peu gay lui ?_** chantonna Stan, alors que Tom lui jetait sa chaussure en plein torse.

- **_Crétin ! vas-y Rob !_** rigola Tom.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, mais cela sonnait complètement faux quand il débita quelques grande actrices du cinéma.

- **_Elizabeth Shue, Patricia Arquette et Dana Delany. _**

Un grand silence vint faire place dans la grande salle. Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre alors qu'il tapait dans la main de Tom tout heureux de son effet.

- **_Je rêve ou toutes ces femmes ont entre quarante et cinquante ans ?_** Demanda Kristen, limite inquiète de son critère de sélection.

- **_Euh… ouais… ce sont des… femmes mûres !_** soupira Jessica.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ?_** m'alarmai-je alors à sa grande surprise.

- **_Quoi ?_** questionna-t-il sur le qui-vive.

- **_Je veux dire… j'ai rien avoir avec ses femmes… _**

- **_Et alors ? _**

- **_Je suis ni … une femme d'expérience… ni une actrice ! _**

Rob se leva du fauteuil alors que les regards étaient rivés sur nous. Il m'attrapa par la main et me fit monter les escaliers comme si nous étions chez lui. On entra dans la salle de bain. Rob prit soin de tourner le verrou avant de me faire face.

- **_Tu es la plus belle femme dans mon cœur… Ces femmes pourraient être ma mère, _**chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Plus il parlait, plus il me faisait me reculer contre le lavabo de la salle de bain. Rapidement, je me retrouvai bloquée.

- **_Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis. _**

- **_Je sais !_** dis-je picorant ses lèvres.

Il posa sa main sur le bas de ma nuque, me rapprochant de lui. Je poussais un gémissement quand nos bouches se rencontrèrent. Je me surpris à vouloir jouer avec ses cheveux et c'est ce que je fis. Rob me demanda l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, et celle-ci commença une danse sensuelle avec la mienne. Ses mains glissèrent en-dessous de mon t-shirt et il commença à caresser mon ventre.

- **_Rob !_** soufflai-je difficilement.

- **_Laisse-moi te faire du bien… tu l'as mérité !_** dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Robert remonta ses mains sur ma poitrine et commença à me masser les seins. Ils étaient sensibles et il le savait. Il allait doucement. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour s'attarder dans mon cou, puis le creux de mon épaule. Il se recula de quelques centimètres pour attraper le bas de mon pull et il me le retira lentement. Je le laissai faire, complètement déconnectée. Dans l'instant, je me souvins pas de l'endroit où je me trouvais et encore moins que des personnes nous attendaient à l'étage inférieur. Ses lèvres descendirent vers ma poitrine alors que ses doigts saisir l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et le défaisait.

- **_Une chose bien trop encombrante, _**murmura-t-il contre mon sein droit.

- **_Je suis d'accord, avec toi, mon amour ! _**

Je le poussai un peu plus à mon tour. Mon dos vint se cambrer contre le meuble du lavabo et mes hanches vinrent s'écraser contre les siennes. Son membre se retrouvait dorénavant contre mon intimité.

- **_Oui ! _**gémis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'avais chaud. Horriblement chaud et le savoir déjà en forme n'arrangea pas mon état. Je déboutonnai chaque bouton de sa chemise et la laissai tomber au sol. Rob avait un corps de rêve. Il était assez musclé. Comme j'aimais. Je me penchai vers lui pour embrasser sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'Adam, son torse.

- **_Tu es magnifique, _**susurrai-je alors qu'il me porta quelques secondes pour m'installer sur le meuble derrière moi.

Il me fit un sourire en coin splendide et déboutonna le bouton de mon jean, puis abaissa la fermeture éclair. Il me le retira simplement puis s'attaqua à mes bottines.

- **_À toi !_** fis-je un grand sourire sur le visage.

Rob se laissa faire. J'attrapai la boucle de sa ceinture et la défis. Le reste fut rapide quand il retira lui-même son jean, sans ménagement.

- **_Princesse, je jure de te faire l'amour toute la nuit et de prendre du temps pour te faire du bien… mais là… on n'a pas vraiment le temps, _**marmonna-t-il, frottant son membre contre ma féminité.

- **_D'accord !_** miaulai-je.

Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant, sans ménagement. D'accord, ou il était en manque, ou là, son amour pour moi ne pouvait plus attendre.

- **_Oui… encore… oui…_** lâchai-je entre chaque coup de rein.

- **_Tu es belle !_** me dit-il le regard rivé dans le mien.

J'aimais plus que tout faire l'amour face à lui. C'était deux fois plus puissant. Il accéléra ses mouvements et bientôt les seuls bruits que l'on put entendre dans la salle de bain, furent nos gémissements et nos deux corps qui se rencontraient à chaque mouvement de nos bassins l'un vers l'autre.

- **_Je tiens… plus mon ange, _**m'informa-t-il le souffle court.

Robert caressa mon clitoris et je jouis fortement. Ce fut l'un des meilleurs orgasmes que j'avais eu jusqu'à présent. Et c'était encore grâce à lui. Il continua quelques vas-et-viens et je le vis et le sentis jouir en moi. On resta tous les deux sans bouger un moment, pour reprendre notre souffle.

Un léger coup fut porté à la porte et je me figeai, faisant ainsi resserrer mes parois vaginales sur le membre de Rob. Ce dernier lâcha un juron, me bloquant par les hanches.

- **_Oui, _**murmurai-je essayant de paraitre normal.

- **_C'est Jessica… tout va bien ? _**

- **_Euh… oui. _**

Un nouveau silence. Quelqu'un d'autre vint se placer derrière la porte. Rob grimaça et vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule dépité.

- **_Les acteurs pornos, si vous voulez ne prendre une douche, il n'y a pas de souci. _**

- **_Dégage._** Hurla Robert à son meilleur ami Tom.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui poussai un juron en le sentant remuer en moi. Rob trouva alors la bonne idée de recommencer, et il était prêt pour ça.

- **_Arrête !_** criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Sinon quoi ? _**

- **_Sinon, son frère va te tuer ! _**

Je vis mon amoureux blêmir à l'extrême en se retirant de moi sans ménagement. Voilà comment refroidir un homme, pensai-je roulant des yeux.

- **_Ah au fait… Nikkie a trouvé une info sur internet ! _**

- **_Encore ?_** m'étouffai-je sous le regard désolé de mon chéri.

- **_Ouais… le nouveau copain de Jade a dit dans une interview que Rob lui avait volé sa fiancé ! _**

- **_Quoi ?_** s'offusqua ce dernier remettant ses vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je fis de même, après m'être nettoyée un minimum, prête à retourner dans le salon.

- **_Attend !_** m'affolai-je alors. **_Tom dis-moi que ce n'est pas moi la fiancée ?_** hurlai-je presque.

- **_Euh… d'accord, je le dis pas ! _**

Putain, j'allais le castrer.

/

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous penser ? **

**Toujours aussi attractif et qui vaut le coup de continuer à lire ? lol**

**la suite c'est pour très très vite... **

**en attendant... vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire : REVIEW ^^**

** 3 sabou2607 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Bonsoir vous ! **

**Comment allez vous ? Pas trop froid de part chez vous ? Moi dans le sud, le mistral souffle fort ! **

**Aller treve de bavardage ;-)**

**voici un nouveau chapitre trop chaud et tout beau (j'espère lol)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie encore mille fois de me suivre dans mes histoires digne d'un film hollywoodien (ou Bollywoodien ? lol)**

**je vous fait de gros bisous et espère avoir vos réactions grace au bouton vert du bas ! **

**a très vite sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Qui mène la danse ?**

Nous avions passé une soirée assez vive grâce au mannequin le plus stupide de cette terre. Heureusement, Alice avait riposté comme à son habitude. Elle avait posté sur internet un petit speech informant les fans de Robert que toute cette histoire était fausse. Ce qui vue le nombre de lecteur et le nombre de commentaires postés avaient été une bonne chose.

Par la suite, Rob fut toute la nuit au téléphone entre sa mère, ses sœurs, ses employeurs et surtout avec son agent. Faut dire qu'Evandro Soldati avait lancé une bombe sur la carrière de Rob et que pour le moment, elle n'avait qu'explosé au dessus de sa tête.

Nous étions lundi matin. J'allais avoir une semaine plus que chargée. Mais pour le moment, j'avais droit à mon jour de repos, suite au défilé d'hier. Robert devait tourner une scène de son prochain film. Hier, il avait eu droit à un appel de Nick Ormerod, l'un des deux réalisateurs pour qu'il tourne une séquence supplémentaire pour les bonus du film et une autre pour les scènes coupées. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris le but du jeu, mais Rob essaya de m'expliquer au mieux.

- **_Sarah, quand tu achètes un DVD tu regardes toujours les bonus du film !_** murmura-t-il posant ses lèvres sur mon épaule.

Nous étions dans la voiture de la production avec chauffeur. Rob avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que je puisse venir avec lui. J'avoue que j'étais impatiente de mettre les pieds sur un tournage. D'habitude, je viens déposer des vêtements et repars aussi sec.

- **_En fait, c'est juste pour faire vendre ?_** quémandai-je surprise.

- **_Presque, s_**oupira-t-il, alors que la voiture s'arrêtait une fois de plus devant des grilles et un garde.

Nous étions dans le studio numéro trois et nous allions vers le hangar numéro 5C. J'avais appris le plan par cœur après m'être perdue plus d'une fois dans ce labyrinthe.

- **_C'est quoi l'histoire déjà ?_** marmonnai-je lorsqu'un garde du corps deux fois plus grand et dix fois plus costaud que moi vint nous ouvrir la porte.

- **_Sarah, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu Bel-Ami de Guy de Maupassant ?_** s'offusqua-t-il pratiquement.

- **_D'accord, je ne te le dis pas !_** maugréai-je en le suivant le moral au plus bas.

Je n'avais pas vraiment aimé la façon dont sa voix avait sonné face à cet aveu. J'aimais bien lire, mais pas forcément des livres d'auteurs français. Apparemment, lui oui. Rob récupéra ma main et nous fit avancer côte à côte.

- **_C'est l'histoire de l'ascension sociale de Georges Duroy, mon personnage, _**fit-il entrant dans une loge vide. **_C'est un homme arriviste et séducteur, employé au bureau des chemins de fer du Nord et qui parvient au sommet de la pyramide sociale parisienne grâce à ses maîtresses et au journalisme ! _**

Il avait débité le sujet de l'histoire avec une telle rapidité que j'eus envie de respirer pour lui.

- **_Oh ! _**rétorquai-je m'installant sur un siège, alors qu'une maquilleuse s'activait déjà sur son visage d'ange.

Il fut conduit par la suite au coin « habillage ». J'avoue que de le voir habillé de cette façon, fit battre mon cœur plus que de raison. Un costume d'époque comme j'aurais aimé en dessiner. Il revêtit son chapeau, me fit un sourire en coin fabuleux et me dit sur un ton typiquement anglais :

- **_Cela te sied-il ? _**

Son regard était joueur et espiègle. J'adorais ce Rob là. Il me faisait penser au voisin que j'avais eu plus jeune. À la personne dont j'étais si facilement tombée amoureuse.

- **_Je pense !_** soufflai-je timidement.

- **_Elle pense,_** rigola-t-il se tournant vers l'équipe qui nous entourait.**_ Petite ingrate,_** termina-t-il alors que je vis la maquilleuse et la styliste sourirent.

Je levai les yeux en l'air et le suivis jusqu'au plateau. Je faillis m'étouffer et même tomber à la renverse lorsque je vis Uma Thurman prendre place dans un décor de salon typiquement français.

- **_C'est…_** commençai-je m'étouffant presque.

- **_Oui,_** rit Rob devant mon expression.

Beaucoup de monde nous regardait et je ne pus que m'empourprer.

- **_Vas jouer le français !_** grognai-je filant derrière les caméras.

Il rigola encore plus et alla rejoindre Uma Thurman. Je n'en revenais pas. Quand allait-il me le dire ? Le connaissant, jamais !

La scène se composait de plusieurs personnes. Ils parlaient entre eux, puis chacun leur tour, ils quittèrent la pièce et seuls Rob et Uma restèrent sur leur siège. Après quelques banalités, Rob se leva et vint se poster derrière Uma. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque de sa partenaire, pour finir sur son épaule dénudée. J'en eu des frissons juste en le voyant faire.

La scène se termina ainsi et je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait d'importante, cette scène. Mais, n'ayant pas lu le livre… c'était sûrement normal. On passa ensuite dans les décors d'une ruelle. Ne voulant pas déconcentrer Robert, je me tins tranquillement avec la maquilleuse et la styliste, toujours présentes pour faire des raccords ou des changements. D'ailleurs, la maquilleuse alla lui refaire une retouche. Lorsqu'elle revint elle me parut plus timide et distante.

- **_Tout va bien ?_** m'enquis-je me voulant sympathique.

- **_Oui… oui !_** bredouilla-t-elle.

Au cours de la scène suivante, nous vîmes Robert se promener dans une rue de Londres. L'ambiance reflétait tout à fait mon pays natal. Rob souriant grandement, presque heureux d'être dans un lieu familier. Il acheta un bouquet de fleur à un fleuriste et on le vit sortir du champ caméra.

- **_Couper !_** cria un homme.

Une femme vint pratiquement arracher le bouquet des mains de mon bien aimé, alors que la styliste le déshabillait pratiquement.

- **_Je dois aller chercher un café pour votre… ami ! Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?_** demanda la maquilleuse d'une petite voix.

- **_Oh … euh… _**

- **_D'accord, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous quitter alors…ça serait vraiment gentil de me suivre !_** grimaça-t-elle.

- **_D'accord,_** souris-je pas vraiment certaine de vouloir quitter le plateau.

Sur le trajet, j'eus ma petite idée sur la scène qui allait suivre.

- **_Il ne veut pas que j'assiste à la prochaine scène ?_** fis-je sûre de moi.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'on sortait du hangar pour prendre les cafés sous le chapiteau.

- **_Désolée ! Je suis juste les ordres. _**

- **_C'est quoi qu'ils doivent jouer ? _**

- **_Une scène d'amour !_** lâcha-t-elle les joues rouges. **_C'est entre Robert Pattinson et Uma Thurman,_** continua-t-elle me donnant un gobelet du liquide chaud.

- **_Y a encore beaucoup à faire ?_** demandai-je subitement.

- **_Trois scènes ! Une avec sa maitresse et les autres avec les prostitués. _**

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre là. C'était quoi ce film ? J'avais plus l'impression qu'il allait jouer dans un film érotique voir pornographique qu'autre chose.

- **_D'accord, je crois que je vais l'attendre à l'hôtel, alors… visiblement, il est mal à l'aise de les jouer devant moi. _**

- **_Non, _**s'écria-t-elle.

- **_Vous en faites pas… je n'ai rien pris mal… je préfère juste le laisser faire son travail sans sa nouvelle petite amie dans les pattes,_** souris-je gentiment pour la rassurer. **_Dites-lui juste que j'ai dû rentrer chez moi nourrir les poissons,_** rigolai-je devant sa petite mine.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air. Elle avait visiblement très vite cerné mon personnage.

- **_Vous savez comment sortir d'ici ?_** s'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'on allait se quitter devant le hangar.

- **_Je suis costumière pour les studios ! Vous en faites pas pour moi. À bientôt ! _**

J'arrivai à mon appartement presque trois quart d'heure plus tard. J'avais mis du temps à sortir du studio cinéma, grâce aux agents de sécurité. Étrangement, c'était aussi dur d'entrer que de sortir.

Entre Dory, l'un de mes poissons rouges, comme dans le monde de Némo, Bubulle et Corail, il m'en restait trois. Ils m'avaient été offerts par mes rouquines diablement sexy d'amies, il y a pratiquement quatre mois. Un cadeau d'aménagement m'avaient-elles expliqué face à ma grimace. Avant j'habitais du côté nord de la ville, un vrai calvaire pour circuler en voiture.

Je me décidai, après mûre réflexion, de me faire couler un bain. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce petit caprice. J'activai la chaine hi-fi du salon et mis le CD en route. J'avais besoin de me laisser aller pour pouvoir créer. Ne plus penser à rien. Juste imaginer, voyager… pour ça je m'étais fait une sélection un peu particulière. C'était le CD spécial créations diverses. Autres que celle de ma collection.

Les premières notes de la chanson me mirent tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Someone like you d'Adèle. Je fis couler l'eau dans la baignoire et entrepris de retirer mes vêtements avec autant de lenteur que la chanson. Elle me transportait complètement. Je pris le soin également de me démaquiller avant de m'immerger dans l'eau la plus chaude possible. J'aimais cette sensation de brûlure sur mon épiderme, mais totalement supportable.

La chanson prit fin sur du piano pour du silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, raisonnait les notes d'Apologize de One Republic et Timbaland. Pourquoi avais-je toujours envie de pleurer sur cette chanson ?

Ce fut ainsi tout le long du CD. Des musiques plus ou moins douces avec des histoires plus ou moins personnelles qui parlaient de cœur brisé ou de séparation. Au début ce genre de musique me rendait nostalgique et dépressive. Mais au fil du temps, j'avais besoin de ce moment dans mon emploi du temps. Il était carrément devenu vital pour mon inspiration.

Après le bain, j'actionnai mon deuxième album fétiche. Tiré de la série One Tree Hill. Le premier volume et le second ne quittait jamais ma chaine hifi… ou du moins ils n'étaient jamais rangé dans leurs pochettes. Je revêtis mon traditionnel jean bleu délavé et t-shirt noir. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval désordonnée et allai jusqu'à mon bureau tout en fredonnant la chanson I don't want to be. Sur mon bureau de travail, des milliers de croquis, que je pris soin de regarder et de classer. Soit dans le classeur à revoir, soit dans celui des terminés. Après, fallait juste savoir si j'en faisais un produit de ma prochaine collection, juste pour le magasin ou pour une tenue de soirée à conserver pour quelqu'un d'important. Du style Ashton Kutcher !

Aucun modèle ne correspondait aux critères que je voulais pour lui. Alors, il me fallut pratiquement l'après-midi pour aboutir à quelque chose de « convenable ». C'est quand la sonnette de l'appartement raisonna que je me surpris à n'entendre que du… silence !

Plus de musique. Cela m'arrivait souvent. J'étais tellement concentrée que je n'entendais plus mon environnement. J'allai ouvrir la porte quand on frappa fortement dessus.

- **_Quoi ?_** demandai-je ouvrant tout de même la porte.

Rob retira ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette tout en s'engouffrant dans mon chez moi.

- **_Tu sais que je t'ai cherché de partout,_** marmonna-t-il visiblement contrarié.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Pourquoi as-tu éteint ton téléphone ?_** continua-t-il marchant en long et en large dans mon salon.

- **_Rob,_** criai-je malgré moi. **_Assieds-toi !_** repris-je plus calmement.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais sans sourciller.

- **_Explique-moi tout et calmement,_** l'encourageai-je m'installant près de lui.

Rob prit quelques secondes pour prendre de l'air, se calmer et se détendre.

- **_Ma maquilleuse m'a informé de ton départ… je n'étais pas inquiet… au début ! _**commença-t-il. **_Mais, quand j'ai fini y a trois heures de ça, j'ai appelé sur ton téléphone et tu ne répondais pas ! _**

- **_Désolée !_** bredouillai-je mal à l'aise. **_Il n'a sûrement plus de batterie. _**

Il me fit un petit sourire qui en fin de compte ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- **_Je suis donc retourné à l'hôtel, _**dit-il presque torturé. **_Tu n'y étais pas… et je n'avais pas ton adresse… _**

- **_Oh ! _**réalisai-je. **_Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. _**

- **_Je sais… j'ai donc essayé d'avoir Stan, mais il était en cours. Alors j'ai tenté sur le portable de ton frère. En rendez-vous. _**

Étrangement, j'avais plus envie de rire qu'autre chose. Puis, sa petite tête de frustré/semi-triste ? Excellente !

- **_J'ai donc attendu que l'un des deux réponde à mon message vocal… _**

- **_C'est Stan qui a gagné,_** dis-je certaine de moi.

Rob m'envoya un regard plutôt froid ce qui m'étonna.

- **_Oui. C'est Stan qui m'a appelé le premier. _**

- **_Pourquoi tu es si en colère ?_** questionnai-je sur me gardes maintenant.

- **_Un petit problème avec mon manageur. _**

- **_Grave ? _**

- **_Non. Il veut que je fasse une interview pour contredire Evandro. Ce que j'évite de faire en règle générale. J'ai l'impression de leurs donner raison ! _**

- **_Ne le fait pas alors,_** lui glissai-je me blottissant contre lui. **_Par contre, ça ne me pose pas de problème pour descendre ce mannequin en flèche devant les médias. _**

- **_Euh…_**

- **_Quoi ?_** m'alarmai-je devant son ton de voix des plus étranges.

- **_Ashley allait te le proposer,_** grimaça-t-il. **_Tu es d'accord ? _**

- **_Tu ne me le demanderas pas une seconde fois !_** souris-je.

Rob regarda autour de lui comme intrigué par mon environnement.

- **_Tu peux visiter si tu veux ! _**fis-je me relevant du divan. **_Tu as faim ? _**

- **_Un peu, _**sourit-il se levant à son tour pour faire le tour du propriétaire.

J'avais bien envie de me faire un plat simple et gourmand. Mais avant, musique ! Je remis mon lecteur en route et la musique When The Stars Go Blue de Tyler Hilton & Bethany Joy Lenz se mit en marche. Je récupérai ma casserole que je remplis d'eau pour les pâtes. Il me restait une boite de sauce Tomates et basilic et une autre Risotto champignons.

Ce sont les mains de Rob qui décidèrent pour moi. Il récupéra celle à la tomate basilic. Je rangeais l'autre et sentis les mains de mon amoureux se poser sur mes hanches avec tendresse.

- **_Étrange comme choix !_** réalisa Robert entrant dans ma petite cuisine.

- **_Pour la sauce ?_** demandai-je surprise.

- **_Non… la musique. _**

- **_Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas ?_** m'enquis-je me décalant de lui.

- **_Si… je me souviens que tu aimais beaucoup regarder cette série avant. _**

- **_C'est toujours le cas,_** terminai-je laissant cuire les pates. Je récupérais deux assiettes et les couverts que j'installais sur la table de la cuisine.

- **_J'ai encore du travail… _**marmonnai-je, face a son regard de braise.

- **_Tu es en repos, _**fit-il relevant un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_J'ai du travail sur ma collection et des retouches à faire sur la tenue d'Ashton Kutcher._**

- **_Ah ! _**

- **_Ça te dérange pas de regarder la télévision ou faire autre chose ? _**

- **_Sarah… _**dit-il s'approchant de moi.

Il bloqua mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement.

- **_Tu as passé pratiquement toute la semaine à faire attention à moi et à mon emploi de temps… je crois que les rôles doivent être inversés. _**

- **_D' accord !_** soupirai-je me lovant contre son corps. **_Je t'aime._**

- **_Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Et ton appartement est génial. _**

- **_Je sais,_** murmurai-je, alors qu'il riait à ma réplique.

Mardi matin. Une douce et agréable nuit dans mon chez moi. Rob était resté dormir pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous nous sommes levés ensemble, avons pris le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine comme un couple normal et avons eu une douche plutôt coquine. J'adorais ça. Passer des moments de ce genre sans personne pour nous couper ou nous analyser.

J'arrivai au bureau de bonne humeur. J'avais reçu des messages assez joueurs et taquins de mon homme tout le long du trajet en métro. J'avais fini par l'appeler et lui demander de me laisser me concentrer sur mon travail et qu'il devait en faire de même. Par la suite, j'eus l'idée diabolique d'appeler ma mère. Elle était tout hystérique et me passa un savon pour ma longue absence de communication. Nina, ma mère, est rapidement soucieuse et stressé.

Au bureau, Marie et Anastasia étaient déjà en place. Enfin, pas tout à fait ! Marie lisait avec attention un magasin people.

- **_C'est quoi ?_** demandai-je intriguée par sa lecture.

- **_Euh… une interview, _**bredouilla-t-elle visiblement surprise que je lui adresse enfin la parole.

J'avais décidé, avec l'aval et l'avis de Rob, de faire une trêve pour le moment. Ce conflit me brouillait l'esprit et perturbait la bonne ambiance de travail.

- **_De ? _**repris-je simplement, posant mon sac au sol et ma veste sur mon siège.

- **_Uma Thurman ! _**

Je tendis la main dans sa direction pour qu'elle me donne le magazine. C'est avec une lenteur exagérée qu'elle finit par le faire. Sur la couverture, une photo de l'actrice et une phrase révélatrice : Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse en amour !

- **_Magnifique,_** soufflai-je cherchant la page de son article. Elle est visiblement de partout celle là. Hier en chair et en os, aujourd'hui le magazine.

_ « Prochainement à l'affiche de Bel Ami, aux côtés du beau et sexy Robert Pattinson, Uma Thurman se dévoile pour notre magazine. L'occasion pour l'actrice, révélée dans Kill Bill, de consolider son image de femme sexy et charnelle que certaines marques ont mis en valeur cette année._

_Uma Thurman : Amoureuse pour 2012. La vie privée de l'actrice de 41 ans a jusqu'ici été plutôt tumultueuse, entre son divorce d'avec l'acteur Ethan Hawke et sa relation irrégulièrement avec un financier, Uma Thurman s'était fait très discrète sur sa vie sentimentale._

_C'est donc ici qu'elle dit se sentir bien dans sa vie amoureuse et cela en faisant bien attention de ne pas divulguer l'identité de l'homme désormais entré dans sa vie. »_

- **_Sérieux !_** m'écriai-je malgré moi.

**__**Marie allait dire quelque chose, mais je l'ignorai malgré mes bonnes résolutions et continuai ma lecture pour tomber sur les paroles de l'actrice qui était, jadis, ma préférée.

_"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais vraiment exprimer au sujet de ma vie sentimentale, s'est-elle exclamée. Je suis plus heureuse aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai été depuis beaucoup, beaucoup d'années. Oui j'essaie d'avoir une vie privée aussi calme que possible. Je pense que je suis moins blasée maintenant que par le passé, absolument moins que lorsque j'étais plus jeune."_

- **_Tu m'en diras tant !_**grognai-je sous le regard de mes deux coéquipières de travail.

_« L'autre grande actualité d'Uma Thurman, c'est qu'elle se sera prochainement à l'affiche du film Bel Ami avec le plus sexy des vampires de Twilight, Robert Pattinson. Une occasion pour l'actrice de confirmer les rumeurs sur l'acteur britannique. »_

Je fermai les yeux ne supportant pas d'en lire plus. Je refermai le magasin et m'installai à ma chaise. Je mis quelques minutes ma tête entre mes bras et pris de petites inspirations. Ils voulaient donc tous ma mort ou quoi ? Un mannequin débile ne suffisait donc pas ? Voilà qu'une actrice mondialement connue apportait des rumeurs sur Rob.

- **_Tu vas bien ?_** quémanda Anastasia pas certaine de ma réaction.

- **_Est-ce que je devrais lire les quelques lignes qui restent ?_** demandai-je presque comme une supplication.

- **_Euh… je ne sais pas trop !_** marmonna difficilement Marie.

Ce fut ce qui me décida à continuer.

_"Pour répondre à la question omniprésente à propos du film, oui, Robert est beau en vrai, a affirmé Uma. Mais il n'a pas cette peau de diamant brillante comme dans ces films de Dracula. C'est un acteur très discipliné, très sérieux, très ambitieux, très organisé."_

_Un acteur parfait en somme pour une Uma sous le charme ! _

- **_Je veux mourir, _**couinai-je.

- **_Il n'y a rien de mal, _**essaya de me réconforter Marie avant que je ne lui lance un regard noir.

- **_L'une de mes actrices fétiches dit que mon petit ami actuel est beau en vrai et lui fait un manteau de compliment… non… tu as raison y a rien de mal ! _**

- **_Écoute, Robert est amoureux de toi depuis des années. Tu n'as rien à craindre. _**

- **_Je sais ! _**soufflai-je jetant le stupide magasine people sur le bureau de Marie.

Quoi ? Je n'allais pas leur révéler que j'avais une peur du diable pour plusieurs raisons. La plus grande c'est qu'Uma Thurman était Uma Thurman. Une actrice magnifique avec de l'humour et une beauté renversante. La deuxième parce que Robert et elle tournaient des scènes torrides pour leur film. Enfin, parce que Robert avait révélé être attiré par des femmes de pratiquement le double de son âge. Magnifique. Un bon mardi qui s'annonçait.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Ashley et Kate Scott à notre restaurant habituel. Mes meilleures amies. Étrangement y avait foule ici. J'entrai et fis parcourir à mon regard dans l'immense salle. Mes rouquines n'étaient cependant pas là, à notre table coutumière. J'embrassai les deux filles sur la joue et pris place. Un serveur arriva prestement.

- **_Mademoiselle Lloyd. Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir aujourd'hui. _**

- **_Euh… merci !_** fis-je surprise par tant d'attention.

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil aux filles qui semblaient attendre que notre serveur du jour disparaisse pour entamer la conversation. Ce qu'il fit après nous avoir donné les cartes.

- **_Il est où « notre » serveur ?_** m'enquis-je devant leur petit sourire.

- **_Comment lui dire sans la faire crier ?_** demanda timidement Kate à sa sœur jumelle.

Ashley haussa les épaules et me regarda avec son petit air « Je suis désolée de ce qu'on va te dire » et je détestais ça.

- **_D'accord, parlez. Je n'ai pas toute la journée et entre nous plus rien me fait peur. _**

- **_Y a une liste de tes habitudes qui est sortie sur internet ce matin ! _**

Je la regardai bouche bée quelques secondes. Puis, un sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres.

- **_Très drôle. Vous avez failli me faire marcher. _**

- **_On ne rigole pas ! C'est sérieux, _**décréta Kate.

- **_Quand vous dites une « liste de mes habitudes » vous voulez dire quoi ? _**m'étranglai-je.

- **_Quelqu'un a fait une liste plus ou moins juste de tes sorties et de ce que tu aimes ! _**

- **_Comme ? _**m'irritai-je les voyant tourner autour du pot.

- **_Où tu fais tes courses, qui sont tes amies, filles et mecs regroupés, les lieux de tes sorties nocturnes et les restaurants où tu as déjà mangé. _**

- **_Putain !_** crachai-je. **_C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de monde aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on a un nouveau serveur plus expérimenté. Ils pensent tous que le beau et séduisant acteur de ta vie risque de débarquer,_** reprit Ashley.

- **_Il ne viendra pas,_** souris-je. **_Rob est resté avec le Cast. _**

- **_Cool. Y en a qui risquent d'être déçus,_** s'enthousiasma comme à son habitude Kate.

- **_Ouais… d'ailleurs vous avez commandé ?_** demandai-je à mes deux amies.

- **_Non,_** répondirent-elles en chœur, surprises.

Je me levai et leurs fis signe de sortir du restaurant. En passant vers le serveur, je lui glissai froidement un « trop de monde ».

- **_On fait quoi maintenant ? _**quémanda Kate un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- **_Un bar/restaurant dans un des quartiers les plus fun de la ville ? _**demandai-je en retour.

Les filles hurlèrent et me sautèrent dessus comme des furies. En temps normal, je ne prenais pas ma pause déjeuné au complet et préférais me remettre au boulot rapidement. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de profiter de mes amies et de mon temps libre.

On arriva au bar réputé pour ses diverses personnalités. Le videur était hyper bien habillé et nous demanda nos cartes d'identités.

- **_Sarah Lloyd comme la petite amie Robert Pattinson ?_** demanda-t-il examinant un peu plus sérieusement ma carte.

- **_Oui,_** couinai-je.

Il nous rendit nos cartes et se poussa de la porte. Aussi simple que ça, pensai-je. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma relation avec le fantasme ambulant de plusieurs milliers de personnes pouvait me faire entrer de partout. Comme à chaque entrée dans un lieu public, je parcourus la foule du regard. Généralement, c'était pour savoir si je connaissais quelqu'un. Peu de chance ici. Une table venait de se libérer et on se rua dessus. On commanda des Mojito et des Cosmopolitan pour célébrer notre première sortie dans le monde des paillettes. Et faut dire que j'en avais bien besoin.

- **_Que puis-je offrir à ces charmantes demoiselles ?_** fit, plus que charmeur, l'un des trois barmen qui regardait les deux jumelles avec insistance.

- **_On va vous prendre trois assiettes de Royals minis !_** susurra Kate le draguant ouvertement.

- **_Parfait !_** chantonna-t-il.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, nous éclatâmes de rire. Le pauvre, s'il savait que les deux rousses étaient lesbiennes. Le Royals minis était un plat typiquement américain. C'est un assortiment de trois minis hamburgers aux saveurs différentes : cheese, blue cheese et guacamole. Rajoutant à ça des frites et de la salade. Un plat comme j'aime !

J'allais boire une gorgée de mon Mojito quand tout à coup, je retins ma respiration. À quelques mètres de moi, accoudé au bar avec une blonde que je ne voyais que de dos, Robert Pattinson. Mon cerveau était en surchauffe. Peut-être une simple ressemblance ? Parce que Rob était sensé être avec le Cast à l'hôtel. Mon cœur venait de se contracter et j'avais eu peur qu'il s'arrête de battre quelques secondes. Je clignai des yeux, m'assurant d'avoir les idées clairs.

- **_Est-ce que c'est Robert Pattinson ?_** demandai-je au barman quand il revint pour nous donner nos couverts.

- **_Euh… oui !_** dit-il se retournant vers le bar.

Il discutait avec cette femme, un air plutôt sérieux sur le visage tout en ayant cette étincelle dans les yeux. Il avait même de temps en temps un léger sourire en coin.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_** cracha Ashley me faisant tourner les yeux vers elle.

- **_Attendait… c'est sûrement rien,_** murmura Kate se voulant rassurante.

Je fixai de nouveau mon regard sur le « couple » et vis l'homme qui partager mon lit encore cette nuit, se mordiller les lèvres puis les humecter naturellement. Puis, je me rappelai que Robert était mon petit ami officiel. Que j'avais le droit de savoir avec qui il parlait. Que dans un couple la confiance était une règle d'or et que je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait pas parler de ce rendez-vous.

Rob se toucha les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus et releva les yeux dans notre direction. Je retins malgré moi ma respiration. Je crus d'ailleurs m'évanouir lorsqu'il me regarda avec insistance. Je le vis écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Il récupéra sa bière sur le comptoir et fit signe à la blonde de se retourner.

Je défaillis littéralement, quand je vis le visage de ma future belle-sœur, Victoria. J'entendis d'ailleurs Ashley et Kate souffler de soulagement en même temps que moi.

Rob et Victoria nous rejoignirent et j'eus droit à un baiser scandaleusement sensuel de mon homme.

- **_J'ai bien vu dans ton regard que tu allais me tuer sur place ! _**murmura-t-il s'installant sur la banquette près de moi.

- **_En effet, je suis désolée… _**bredouillai-je. **_Je n'ai pas reconnu Victoria de dos et tu étais sensée être avec le Cast à l'hôtel, _**m'empourprai-je littéralement.

- **_C'est de ma faute, _**déclara rapidement la sœur de mon amoureux. **_J'ai débarqué ce matin sans prévenir. _**

- **_Pas de souci, _**souris-je essayant d'être des plus joviale et serviable avec elle.

Faut dire que nos anciennes conversations avaient toujours été du même genre. Sauf une fois, quand elle m'avait demandé de quitter son frère pour que sa carrière puisse évoluer.

Rob me regardait intensément en buvant tranquillement sa bière. Le barman se décida enfin à apporter nos assiettes sous l'œil curieux de Vic' et Rob.

- **_Petite question : Que faites-vous loin de votre restaurant ?_** questionna-t-il simplement, piquant une de mes frites.

- **_Y a un petit malin qui a mis mon emploi du temps sur internet,_** lui révélai-je prête à croquer dans un de mes mini hamburgers.

- **_Quoi ?_** s'écria-t-il faisant tourner certaines têtes dans notre direction.

- **_Vive la discrétion, Pattinson !_** cracha Kate, tout en levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Sûrement un journaliste qui veut se faire connaitre,_** fis Victoria à ma grande surprise.

Je ne dis mot. C'était sûrement ça !

- **_D'accord… je veux bien te prêter mon bar alors,_** se réjouit mon amoureux.

Il posa par la suite un baiser sur ma tempe et chopa quelques frites supplémentaires de mon assiette.

- **_Tu n'as pas mangé ?_** m'enquis-je.

- **_Si,_** sourit-il. **_Mais, ce que tu as dans l'assiette est plus appétissant que d'habitude,_** révéla-t-il. **_Tu as fait du rentre-dedans au barman ?_** demanda-t-il relevant un sourcil dans ma direction.

- **_Moi non. Elles oui !_** souris-je alors qu'elles se ratatinaient sur leurs sièges.

- **_Euh… vous n'êtes pas lesbiennes ?_** se moqua gentiment Rob.

- **_Si,_** rigolèrent-elles. **_Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir ça !_**

On parla de tout et de rien durant ma pause déjeuner. Victoria parlait principalement à Rob de son travail, de son compagnon et de leurs familles. Je me sentais de trop par moment, mais mes deux meilleures amies me questionnaient de temps à autre.

- **_Tu as fait de nouveau croquis ?_** questionna Kate sirotant son deuxième verre de Cosmopolitan.

- **_Oui. Hier, tout l'après-midi. _**

- **_Et y a des nouvelles robes ? _**

- **_Non. J'ai d'abord travaillé sur le costume d'Ashton Kutcher, celui de Rob et une tenue décontracté pour ma boutique… qui ne verra jamais le jour,_** débitai-je à toute allure.

J'attrapai mon verre pour le finir cul sec, mais Rob m'arrêta dans ma lancée.

- **_Je sais que tu détestes tes copines de travail, mais ne leurs donne pas une raison de te faire renvoyer. _**

- **_Mme Jenkins a besoin de moi,_** me vantai-je.

- **_Tu travailles pour Madame Jenkins ? La styliste d'Hollywood ?_** quémanda Vic' tout à coup intéressée par ma petite carcasse.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et pourquoi travailles-tu sur un projet pour Ashton Kutcher ?_** continua-t-elle.

- **_Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Il veut un costume pour la prochaine cérémonie. _**

- **_Et tu veux ouvrir une boutique ? _**

- **_Oui. C'est mon plus grand rêve !_**

- **_Ouais… le plus grand avant, c'était de revoir Rob,_** grimaça Kate. **_Au tiens, il est là !_**

Ashley rigola et je ne pus que la suivre, sous le regard suspicieux de Robert. On savait jamais comment prendre l'humour de Kate et encore moins celui de sa sœur. Avec le temps, on s'y fait vite.

Je jetai un petit regard à ma montre pour voir qu'il me restait dix minutes pour rejoindre mon lieu de travail.

- **_Merde ! Je vais peut-être me faire virer en fin de compte,_** grognai-je contre moi-même.

- **_Tu es en retard ?_** chantonna la douce voix de mon amoureux à mon oreille.

Ceci m'envoya des milliers de frissons dans ton le corps. J'avais même des petites fourmillements dans le bas du vendre.

- **_Embrasse-moi !_** soufflai-je attaquant déjà ses lèvres séductrices.

Je le sentis entrouvrir sa bouche, ma langue vint immédiatement caresser la sienne. À cet instant, je m'en fichais royalement d'être en retard ou même de perdre mon travail. Sans cesser de l'embrasser avec fougue, comme si ma vie en dépendait, ma main alla crocheter ses cheveux et je le sentis faire de même. J'entrai en combustion et un gémissement de ma part se fit entendre.

- **_Ok, les gars ! Faites une pause là… tout le monde vous regarde,_** murmura Ashley visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Rob ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, malheureusement on dut se résigner à le faire pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie.

- **_Je t'aime !_** souffla-t-il me serrant fortement contre lui. **_Tu es obligée d'aller travailler ?_** demanda-t-il plus comme une supplication.

- **_J'en ai bien peur,_** rigolai-je.

Il grogna alors que je m'écartai de lui pour me lever.

- **_Si tu veux, je te rejoins ce soir…_** lui glissai-je gentiment sortant mon porte-monnaie de mon sac.

- **_Range ça,_** m'ordonna rapidement Rob.

- **_Quoi ?_** m'étonnai-je.

- **_On ne laisse jamais une femme payer, ce n'est pas très anglais !_** me sourit-il à m'en faire baver.

Rob attrapa son propre porte-monnaie et laissa un billet de cent dollars sur la table.

- **_Rien que ça !_** m'amusai-je.

- **_Quoi ? Y a quatre femmes à cette table et un homme… ma réputation en prendrait un coup. _**

Je levai les yeux en l'air alors que les filles le remerciaient assez aimablement pour une fois. Rob se leva également et demanda à Vic' de nous suivre.

À la sortie, je serai les rouquines dans mes bras et tendis la main à Victoria.

- **_Je crois qu'on peut se faire un câlin d'au revoir, maintenant. Après tout, tu risques sûrement d'être une Pattinson dans pas longtemps. _**

- **_Euh… _**

Je jetai un petit coup d'œil à Rob pour juger sa réaction. Il avait les joues rouges, le pauvre. Vic' me prit dans ses bras et me remercia de lui avoir pardonné pour son comportement d'il y a presque quatre ans.

Etant venu avec Victoria, Rob ne me raccompagna pas à mon travail. Je dus prendre le métro et c'est avec une demi-heure de retard, que je fis irruption dans mon bureau.

- **_Tiens… te voilà enfin !_** entendis-je Ashley Greene dire, sagement installée à mon bureau.

- **_Ashley ? _**

- **_La seule et l'unique. Tu étais où ? _**

- **_Euh… avec Rob, sa sœur et des amis,_** me justifiai-je sans savoir pourquoi.

- **_D'accord. J'ai besoin de toi pour une interview,_** continua-t-elle vivement.

- **_Tu as besoin de quelle tenue ? _**

- **_Pas pour les vêtements,_** ricana-t-elle. **_J'ai besoin de toi pour faire une interview_**.

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me fit passer dans la salle annexe où je rangeais les costumes normalement. Là, je trouvai deux journalistes papiers de New-York.

- **_Tu réponds aux questions et ton problème de harceleur s'arrête là,_** murmura Ashley alors que je saluais les deux journalistes. **_Assieds-toi._**

Je pris place sur un siège et attendis que la première question ne sorte. Devais-je lui faire confiance ?

* * *

_**Aller un peu de courage !**_

_**Faite moi part de vos réactions... en bien ou en mal evidement ...**_

_**bonne soirée ou bonne nuit...**_

_**et à très vite pour de nouvelle aventure ! lol **_

/

Chapitre 20 :

Robert va bientôt partir pour son travail ... comment vas réagir notre jolie Sarah Lloyd ?

/

Moi : Mon dieu, suis-je sadique à ce point ?

Sarah : ah ben ouais faut croire.

Rob : Puis j'ai pas forcément envie de partir moi !

Moi : un peu de vacance te fera pas de mal Rob... puis Sarah à plein de chose à faire durant ton absence... comme créer son entreprise !

Sarah : ça me va !

Rob : Lacheuse !

/

Petit délire du soir ! bisous bisous


	20. Chapter 20

**Le chapitre que beaucoup attende ... **

**Encore desolé d'avoir tout ce temps ! **

**J'espère que sa vous plaira... a très vite **

**sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Touché… coulé...**

/

/

**Point de vue Sarah. **

J'étais assise sur le tabouret, faisant face à une journaliste brune d'environs vingt-cinq ans et une autre, blonde, dans la quarantaine.

- **_Bonjour, Mademoiselle Lloyd. Je suis Katherine Hands du nouveau « OK ! Magazine», _**se présenta la petite brunette.

- **_Et je suis __Laura Duhamel __de _**_**People magazine,** _enchaina la seconde journaliste.

- **_Enchantée ! _**fis-je très stressée.

Ashley dut s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elle me servit prestement une tasse de café prélavée dans la cafetière juste sous son nez.

- _**Merci,** _murmurai-je, la gorge nouée.

Rob aurait dû me laisser boire le verre d'alcool cul sec, pensai-je alors que je gesticulais sur mon siège.

- _**Ecoutez… nous ne sommes pas là pour vous causer du tors**, _reprit la blonde, Laura.

- _**Je sais** !_

**- _Nous allons vous poser des questions à tour de rôle et vous y répondrez avec simplicité et franchise… vous êtes d'accord ? _**

**- _Oui, _**souris-je faiblement.

Les deux femmes actionnèrent leurs magnétophones et je vis la brunette, Katherine lire sa première question sur son calepin.

- **_Depuis combien de temps faites-vous ce métier ? Comment avez-vous été saisie par la vocation ?_**

C'était deux questions ça, grognai-je intérieurement portant la tasse de café à ma bouche.

- **_Euh… le métier de créateur est une seconde nature chez moi. Déjà jeune, je me promenais dans toute la maison avec mes ciseaux. Ma mère devenait folle, parce qu'à chaque fois que nous revenions de notre mercredi shopping, je rajoutais ou supprimais des éléments dessus. Elle s'arrachait les cheveux,_**souris-je grandement songeant à ce souvenir.

Ashlee rigola même face à cette révélation, ce qui me surprit un peu.

- **_Comment se sont déroulés vos débuts dans la mode ?_ **Enchaina Laura Duhamel.

-** _Oh… je débute tout juste…_** grimaçai-je. **_Mais si vous voulez parler de ma rencontre avec Madame Jenkins, c'est en grande partie garce à Renzo Rosso !_** Leur révélai-je.

-** _Le créateur de la marque Diesel ?_** Fit plutôt étonnée Laura.

- **_Oui._**_** J'ai eu droit à une invitation et un passe-droit à sa villa de Molvena durant quatre semaines. Un assistant de Monsieur Rosso avait vu une de mes créations sur le site de mon ancienne école et le lui avait montré. Il avait adoré et avait décidé de m'aider. J'ai d'ailleurs mis ma griffe sur plusieurs de nos créations communes**,_ dis-je fièrement.

- _Vous avez vos griffes sur des tenues Diesel ?_ S'étrangla Laura.

- **_Oui,_**souris-je simplement.

**Petit silence, qui en disait long. Ce fut Katherine qui nous sortit de cette situation étrange. **

- **_Vous faites un métier qui nécessite un renouveau constant. Quelles sont vos sources d'inspirations ?_**

- **_Principalement ma famille, mes amis… j'ai la possibilité de mettre en vente deux collections chic et glamour. Une collection plutôt destinée au grand public. _**

- **_Vous voulez dire qu'en plus de créer des tenues de luxe, vous pouvez et comptez ouvrir un magasin destiné aux personnes de classe moyenne. _**

- **_Tout à fait. C'était mon objectif. Être présente dans plusieurs secteurs. _**

- **_Y'a-t-il des grands couturiers que vous admirez tout particulièrement ?_**

- **_Oui, évidement. Poiret, Balenciaga, Givenchy, Saint Laurent, Lacroix, Karl Lagerfeld, Paco, et bien d'autres … et évidement mon modèle et mentor Renzo Rosso._**

- **_Sinon,_** reprit gentiment Laura. **_On vous voit beaucoup avec l'acteur Robert Pattinson… vous guide-t-il dans le milieu de la mode ? _**

- _**Non. En aucune façon. Je tiens à mon indépendance et à mon métier. Mes valeurs et mes motivations sont importante pour moi. Puis, Robert Pattinson ne connait rien à la mode**,_ rigolai-je alors qu'Ashley acquiesçait de la tête.

- **_Nous avons pu lire récemment qu'un certain mannequin australien en voulait à votre petit ami actuel. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? _**

**- _Pas vraiment,_** soupirai-je. **_Vous devez sûrement faire allusion à Evandro Soldati, l'ancien mannequin australien de Diesel ? _**

- **_Oui. _**

**- _Ce jeune homme a en effet voulu sortir avec moi,_** commençai-je délicatement_. **Je lui ai fait comprendre que cela n'était pas possible. Y a quelques jours, il m'a vu en compagnie de Robert Pattinson dont il est jaloux et m'en a tenu rigueur. Evandro Soldati a donc voulu se venger en inventant cette histoire de fiancée… alors, que c'est lui qui sort actuellement avec Jade, l'ex-petite amie de Robert,**_ lâchai-je sûre que cette information allait faire un scandale. _**Elle et lui n'ont pas supporté notre relation et veulent nous porter préjudice en colportant des ragots… Rob et moi avons même pensé à porter plainte pour diffamation**,_ajoutai-je pour enterrer une fois pour toute l'Australien.

Ashley tapa dans ses mains telle une furie, ce qui fit sursauter les deux journalistes.

- **_Désolée,_** dit-elle un sourire immense sur le visage. **_Euh… je crois que Sarah doit retourner travailler avant qu'elle n'ait des problèmes. _**

-** _Dernière question ?_** proposa Laura. _**Pourrions-nous assister à l'ouverture de votre premier magasin** **? **_

- **_Oui,_** souris-je gaiment**. _Je vous enverrai une invitation, promis ! _**

Les deux femmes parurent plus que touchées et me saluèrent presque chaleureusement en partant. Avant même qu'Ashley ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, je la pris dans mes bras.

**- _Merci, merci, merci… merci !_**

**- _Euh… de rien… enfin, je crois, _**fit-elle un peu tendue dans mes bras et surtout ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

- _**Désolée !** _M'empressai-je de dire en la relâchant prestement. **_J'ai… c'était la chose la plus cool du monde. Je vais avoir de la pub pour mon travail et sûrement mon futur magasin… et le plus important… plus d'Evandro dans nos pattes. _**

- _**C'était le but de la manœuvre,** _rigola-t-elle, moins sur la défensive. **_Bon… je vais aller faire mon rapport à Robert et au reste du clan, tu restes travailler ?_ **Quémanda-t-elle, retournant vers la pièce principale où mes deux collègues nous épiaient comme deux vipères.

**- _Ouais. Je vais rester tard ce soir. Tu peux prévenir Rob de pas s'inquiéter et que je le rejoins à sa suite plus tard ? _**

**- _Pas de problème, travaille bien. _**

Mon après-midi, je l'avais consacré à imaginer et chercher des modèles et des tenues pour la nouvelle adaptation cinématographique de l'histoire de Jane Eyre. La célèbre gouvernante de la petite Adèle, chez le riche Edward Rochester, un homme ombrageux qui ne tarde pas à être sensible aux charmes de la jeune fille. C'est le début d'une folle passion entre eux. J'adore cette histoire. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs téléfilms et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de réaliser les tenues pour ce film.

J'adorais le casting et j'allais devoir m'occuper tout particulièrement des acteurs principaux tels que Mia Wasikowsha, la belle Alice au pays des merveilles et Michael Fassbender, le méchant Magnéto dans X-Men, le commencement. Mais par-dessus tout, celui avec qui j'étais impatiente de travailler était sans conteste, Jamie Bell. Celui qui m'avait captivée et impressionnée dans Billy Elliot mais également dans Jumper.

De part mon métier, j'étais incollable sur les personnages et les films en général. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu une passion. J'en étais arrivée à être cinéphile et à apprendre certains passages par cœur… parce que les scènes se rejouaient inlassablement dans mon esprit. J'étais peut-être folle !

- _**Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ?** _Entendis-je la douce voix de mon meilleur ami retentir dans la pièce.

Relevant la tête de mon croquis, un corsage d'époque noir et blanc avec des touches de roses, j'aperçus Stan à l'entrée les bras croisés.

-** _Vingt-deux heures, _**soufflai-je les yeux fatigués.

- _**Une heure du matin,** _rectifia-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me rendis compte alors de la situation.

- _**Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer,** _murmurai-je jetant mon crayon sur le bureau et éteignant la petite lampe qui me servait pour mes travaux.

- **_C'est ce que j'ai dit à ton petit copain,_**grimaça-t-il.

Merde, je devais le rejoindre à l'hôtel.

Je mis rapidement ma veste et attrapai mon sac avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières de la pièce. Pour partir, nous devions passer devant le bureau de ma patronne. Je fus étonnée de la trouver sur son canapé, une tasse de café à la main écoutant du jazz.

- **_Vous êtes encore ici ! _**chuchotai-je, essayant de ne pas lui faire peur.

- **_Tout comme toi,_** sourit-elle presque endormie. **_Tu as travaillé tard ce soir. _**

- **_J'étais inspirée, _**souris-je grandement.

- **_Ravie de l'apprendre, Sarah. Tiens, j'ai un nouveau projet pour toi. Enfin si tu veux ? _**

- **_Oui, _**répondis-je automatiquement.

Madame Jenkins se leva et alla récupérer un dossier sur son bureau. Elle me le tendit avec un clin d'œil, ce qui me surprit.

J'ouvris le dit dossier et faillis m'étouffer.

- **_Pour de vrai ?_** criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- **_Oui,_** rigola-t-elle. **_Tu l'as bien mérité. Même si tu arrives en retard et que tu restes seule dans ton coin… faut dire que tu travailles toujours aussi bien, voir mieux… et grâce à ton petit ami, nous avons une sacré pub. _**

- **_Madame Jenkins…_** commençai-je.

- **_C'est le réalisateur lui-même qui a pris contact avec nous,_** susurra-t-elle. **_J'ai pensé que cela avait à voir avec le défilé et les superbes robes et costumes confectionnés pour tes amis,_** termina-t-elle un petit sourire en coin. Allez file !

Avais-je le droit de lui sauter au cou ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Je sortis rejoindre Stan et le pauvre ne comprit pas pourquoi je lui sautai dessus et le serrai à m'en faire mal.

- **_Oh ! Doucement… je suis fragile comme mec, _**l'entendis-je protester.

- **_J'ai mon premier contrat de styliste officiel… et tu ne devineras jamais avec qui ? _**hurlai-je presque d'émerveillement.

- **_t'es sérieuse ? Ton nom sera enfin dans le générique ? _**fit-il en retour sautant comme une collégienne.

- **_Ouiiiiiii ! _**criai-je, hystérique.

- **_Dis-moi tout… explique-moi ! _**

- **_Madame Jenkins m'a dit que Ryan Murphy l'un des créateurs de Glee à demander à travailler avec notre équipe. Elle m'a dit aussi que j'avais bien travaillé ces derniers temps… et voilà comment je me retrouve avec un premier contrat en or ! _**

- **_Je suis fier de toi, _**dit-il me serrant fort contre lui. **_Allez, allons rejoindre ta nouvelle bande d'amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Et puis, Rob doit commencer à s'inquiéter. _**

- **_Stan, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'attendais ça, _**soupirai-je, tout en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

- **_Je crois savoir… tu es ma meilleure amie non ? _**

- **_Oui,_** dis-je attrapant son bras pour le crocheter au mien. **_Merci d'être venu me chercher, au fait. _**

- **_Un vrai plaisir, mademoiselle Lloyd. _**

Nous sommes arrivés une demi-heure plus tard, à la chambre d'hôtel de mon petit ami, Robert Pattinson. J'étais tellement surexcitée d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle que je poussai la porte sans frapper au préalable. Ils étaient pratiquement tous ici. Dans le salon, sur les divans, les chaises et même sur le sol. Taylor Lautner, Nikkie Reed, Ashley Greene, Kellan Lutz, Kristen Stewart, Jackson Rathbone, Victoria Pattinson et deux petits nouveaux. Une femme et un homme.

Je stoppai net, ce qui fit que Stan me buta dedans, il n'avait pas réagi assez vite.

- **_Aïe !_** cria-t-il, alors qu'on essayait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre.

- **_Pas touche,_** m'écriai-je le sentant toucher mes fesses.

- **_Oh ça va… ce n'est pas comme si je les avais jamais touchées !_** crut-il bon de me dire, alors que je passais au rouge coquelicot.

- **_Quoi ? T'es malade ou quoi ?_** grognai-je lui faisant face les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. **_Et tu te_****_ considères comme mon meilleur pote ?_** m'indignai-je.

- **_C'est bien toi qui me l'a dit y a même pas une heure,_** rit-il.

- **_J'ai rien dit moi… mais toi si…_** le provoquai-je.

- **_Alors je ravale mes paroles… tu es loin d'être ma meilleure amie. _**

Je lui attrapai le téton droit rapidement et tournai assez fort. Le pauvre, il hurla à la mort et tenta de me faire la même chose, mais une main l'en empêcha. Tout à coup, je me retrouvai derrière un dos assez musclé et ce n'était pas mon petit ami ça. C'était Taylor.

- **_Vous êtes une bande de psychotique !_** murmura ce dernier.

Grand silence, du moins, j'entendais des petits couinements qui me prouvaient que certains avaient du mal à retenir leur rire.

- **_On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive ?_** entendis-je Robert demander avec sérieux.

- **_Euh… _**

Je me dévissai presque la tête pour voir le visage de mon « meilleur ami » et ce dernier essayait de faire de même. Je me tournai vers mon amoureux et me dépêchai de le rejoindre. Je me jetai presque sur ses genoux, mon dossier à la main.

- **_Regarde, j'ai mon premier contrat,_** lâchai-je faisant rire plus d'un.

D'accord, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine de cinq ans sur les genoux du père Noël. Pas très glorieux comme moment.

- **_Premier contrat ? _**dit-il relevant un sourcil.

- **_Oui. Celui de styliste officiel, _**ajoutai-je.

- **_Ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer, _**commença Stan, c**_'est qu'elle aura droit à son nom et prénom dans le générique et un contrat officiel avec l'agence de la série adulée des jeunes. _**

- **_Oh ! _**fit l'assemblé.

J'avais vraiment la sensation d'avoir parlé chinois juste avant et que Stan avait été les sous-titres. Ridicule. Rob embrassa ma joue, ce qui me fit soupirer de bien être.

- **_Et sinon, c'est pour ça que tu rentres si tard… ou sitôt ?_** lâcha mon bien-aimé, un peu tendu.

- **_Ah… euh… non… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé,_** révélai-je alors que Kellan tendait la main vers Ashley et Kristen.

- **_Par ici la monnaie, jolie demoiselles. _**

Je relevai un sourcil dans leurs direction et Kristen devint aussi rouge que moi tout à l'heure.

- **_Vous avez parié sur mon dos ?_** m'enquis-je rapidement.

- **_Oui,_** chantonna simplement Kellan.

- **_Et c'était quoi la mise ?_** quémandai-je alors que Rob ricana dans mon cou, tout en tendant sa main vers Kellan.

- **_Putain…_** ragea ce dernier.

- **_Robert Thomas Pattinson,_** m'indignai-je. **_Tu as parié sur moi ? _**

- **_Oui,_** sourit-il. **_Chérie, nous venons de gagner un diner en amoureux et une guitare,_** continua-t-il administrant un petit clin d'œil à Jackson dépité.

- **_Je ne sais pas jouer de la guitare,_** râlai-je.

- **_Je t'apprendrai ma puce… _**

- **_Sinon, c'était quoi les enjeux ?_** repris-je, un peu plus calme.

- **_Kellan a parié avec les filles que tu arriverais en retard, parce que tu n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Et moi, que tu demanderais les enjeux sans sourciller. _**

Merde, alors. Ou Rob me connaissait bien, ou j'étais trop prévoyante. Je me fis glisser des genoux de mon homme pour le canapé entre lui et Ashley. Blottie tout contre lui, il ne montrait aucune envie de me lâcher encore moins face à sa sœur.

- **_Tu as faim ?_** demanda Kristen timidement.

- **_Oh oui !_** couinai-je. **_Ne bouge pas, je vais faire des pâtes. _**

- **_Y'a des restes de chinois dans le micro onde,_** me dit-elle alors que je me levais.

Ce fut la poigne de Rob sur mon bras qui me fit me rassoir sèchement.

- **_Quoi ?_** dis-je plus que surprise par son comportement.

- **_Tu as mangé quelque chose depuis midi ?_** siffla-t-il d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de me lancer dans la gueule du loup.

- **_Oui…_** murmurai-je essayant de me dégager de sa poigne.

- **_Menteuse,_** cracha Tom entrant dans le salon avec… mon frère ?

- **_Eh Tommy !_** m'enthousiasmai-je.

- **_Elle essaie de faire diversion,_** décréta mon grand frère. **_Elle n'a certainement rien mangé de l'après-midi… ah si… sûrement un café ! _**

- **_La ferme, Nathan… la solidarité fraternelle, tu ne connais pas ? _**

- **_Euh… non !_** rigola-t-il. **_Mais, bien tenter quand même. _**

Je grognai, ce qui le fit rire encore plus.

- **_J'ai vraiment envie de manger là,_** fis-je un peu durement à Rob, lui indiquant sa main et mon bras.

Douché, il me laissa partir sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.

Je filai dans la cuisine ouverte sur le grand salon et me fis réchauffer le reste de pâtes chinoises et deux nems. Je préférais les rouleaux de printemps, cependant je n'allais pas jouer les fines bouches.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone, Hung Up de Madonna résonna dans le salon et je courus pour récupérer mon sac à main au pied de Rob sous les regards. Malheureusement, Nathan se mit en travers de mon chemin et fouilla dans mon sac sans gène.

- **_Fais comme chez toi, gamin !_** crachai-je furieuse.

- **_Ok. _**

Il appuya sur le bouton vert de mon téléphone et le porta à l'oreille, tandis que je luttais pour le récupérer.

- **_Allo, maman ? _**

Je lui envoyai un regard assassin ce qui le fit relever un sourcil vers moi.

- **_Oui, je vais très bien et toi ?_**

- **_…_**

- **_Et papa ?_**

- **_ …_**

- **_Sarah ? Oh ! Elle est sous la douche !_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Nathan Peter Lloyd, rends-moi ce téléphone immédiatement,_** hurlai-je pour que notre mère puisse entendre.

- **_…_**

- **_D'accord, bisous maman. Je t'aime fort !_**

Il me regarda tout sourire et me tendit le téléphone.

- **_Ta maman chérie veut parler à sa fille d'amour,_** rigola-t-il.

- **_Va au diable,_** murmurai-je, attrapant l'outil et retournant d'un pas las vers la cuisine.

Heureusement, mon repas avait fini de chauffer et je le sortis du micro onde, le ventre criant famine.

- **_Bonjour, maman !_** soupirai-je gentiment.

- **_Ton frère te rend chèvre ?_** demanda-t-elle connaissant la réponse.

- **_C'est un gamin immature, _**dis-je assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre également.

- **_Ton grand frère immature, _**me reprit-elle. **_Comment était ta journée ? _**

- **_Géniale, j'ai eu mon premier vrai contrat ! _**

- **_Je suis fière de toi, ma puce. Sinon, je voulais savoir quand tu comptais nous rendre visite ? Je veux dire… maintenant, que toi et Robert, vous êtes ensemble, plus rien t'empêche de venir nous voir… revenir dans ton pays._**

- **_Tu veux que je rentre au pays ?_** demandai-je m'appuyant au plan de travail.

- **_Oui… tu nous manques beaucoup, Sarah… Tu ne peux pas venir quelques jours à Londres ? Dans ta famille ? _**

- **_Je suis venue y a pas longtemps, maman. _**

- **_Tu n'as même pas dormi à la maison,_** s'indigna-t-elle.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de faire le tri dans mes pensées. Je n'y arrivais pas.

- **_Je vais y réfléchir. Puis, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir avoir des vacances. _**

- **_Fais comme tu le peux, ma puce. Mais sache que ton père et moi aimerions t'avoir quelques temps à la maison et que nous t'aimons fort. _**

- **_Je vous aime aussi. Euh… Je peux te rappeler demain ? Parce que là, je ne suis pas toute seule,_** marmonnai-je réalisant le silence dans la pièce d'à côté.

- **_Oui, bien sûr. Bonne nuit. _**

- **_Euh… merci ! _**

Je raccrochai précipitamment et jetai rapidement le chinois à la poubelle. J'avais l'estomac retourné. Je passai dans le salon pour voir le regard étrange de Nathan et celui curieux et intéressé de Rob et du groupe.

- **_Je vais prendre une douche,_** fis-je sans m'arrêter.

- **_Et ton repas ?_** se scandalisa rapidement Kristen.

- **_Elle à juste besoin de faire le vide…_** entendis-je la voix de mon frère, tandis que j'entrais dans la salle de bain précipitamment.

Je n'étais pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Retourner à Londres ? Dans ma ville natale ? Dans mon ancienne maison ? Ma nouvelle chambre ?

La dernière fois, je l'avais fait pour Rob et encore… je n'étais pas restée chez moi. Là où se trouvaient tous les souvenirs qui m'avaient vu grandir et qui m'avaient vu aimer. Étais-je capable de retourner chez moi ? Je n'en n'étais pas certaine. Presque quatre ans… ma vie était ici maintenant… mais, ma famille me manquait. Devrais-je retourner chez moi ? Rien ne me l'interdisait… avant je fuyais plus ou moins Les Pattinson, Rob et Tom… mais maintenant, je n'avais plus à les fuir, vu que Rob et moi étions ensemble de nouveau.

Lorsque, je ressortis de la salle de bain pratiquement une demi-heure plus tard, je ne trouvais que mon frère, Nathan, Tom et les deux nouveaux dans le salon.

- **_Ils sont tous partis ce coucher ?_** questionnai-je m'installant tout contre mon frère.

Ce dernier passa aussitôt son bras autour de moi et embrassa mon front. Comme avant, pensai-je. Nathan m'avait manqué lui aussi. C'était étrange de ne plus le voir tout les jours, mais à intervalle régulier de une à deux fois par mois.

- **_Étant donné qu'il est pratiquement trois heures du matin… oui, ma petite sœur… ils sont tous partis se coucher,_** se moqua gentiment Nathan.

- **_Et Rob vous a aussi laissé tomber ? _**

- **_Ouep !_** murmura Tom. **_Il a passé une journée chargé avec Vic',_** grimaça-t-il. E**_n même temps,_** **_faut la supporter !_**

- **_Ce n'est pas devenu une de tes bonnes amies ?_** murmurai-je relevant un sourcil.

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et fit semblant de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé.

- **_Très mature, comme réponse. _**

- **_C'est pour ça que tu m'as toujours aimé. _**

- **_J'avoue,_** soupirai-je, posant ma tête sur le torse de mon grand frère.

- **_Tu devrais rejoindre ton amoureux !_** l'entendis-je dire doucement.

- **_Tu vas bientôt repartir. Je suis sûre qu'il peut comprendre. _**

- **_Tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi alors ? _**

Je me redressai pour lui faire face.

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Maman m'a appelé quand tu étais dans la salle de bain. Elle veut que je fasse du forcing pour que tu reviennes à Londres !_**

- **_Putain, je n'y crois pas,_** bredouillai-je.

- **_Elle s'inquiète juste pour sa petite fille. Tu n'es pas venue à la maison depuis… quatre ans pratiquement. Elle veut juste retrouver un semblant de famille. _**

- **_Nous sommes une famille,_** piaillai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Je crois que maman a besoin de te serrer dans ses bras, faire le diner pour sa famille et que papa a envie de retrouver son petit « pain d'épice »,_** finit-il par chuchoter la voix souriante.

- **_J'aimais bien quand il m'appelait comme ça, _**le contrai-je.**_ Enfin, c'était mieux que « Mon petit steak haché » ! Hey… Tu crois que maman nourrissait bien papa à cette époque ?_** rigolai-je malgré moi.

Nathan partit dans un fou rire et, manque de pot pour moi, les autres aussi. Bon, notre discussion ne devait pas être si basse que ça.

Je tournai la tête vers les deux petits nouveaux de la bande. Je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà vu le visage de l'homme quelque part. Mais, impossible de savoir où !

La femme était brun clair avec des mèches blondes. Plutôt jolie comme fille. L'homme, quant à lui, était blond, les cheveux assez courts, le regard bleu azure. Les deux nouveaux se tenaient la main tendrement.

C'est là, que je me rendis compte que mon analyse n'était pas passée inaperçue.

- **_Tu lorgnes sur Cam ?_** se moqua comme à son habitude Tom.

- **_Non,_** murmurai-je le rouge aux joues. **_J'étais en train de me dire que je l'avais déjà vu quelques parts. _**

- **_James, le vampire traqueur dans Twilight,_** se présenta-t-il un immense sourire sur le visage, tout en me présentant sa main.

Je m'empressai de me redresser pour lui serrer.

- **_Et voici ma gentille femme Dominique. _**

Elle me fit un rapide sourire et se concentra sur son mari.

- **_Enchantée,_** ajoutai-je pour faire bonne figure.

À ce moment là, Rob décida de revenir dans le salon en simple boxer et la mine endormie.

- **_Y a le prince peu charmant qui n'arrive pas à dormir sans grincheuse !_** scanda un peu trop fort à mon goût Tom.

- **_Ta gueule, un peu !_** râla mon amoureux m'attrapant par le bras pour me placer dans ses bras, loin de mon frère.

- **_Pas prêteur… on dirait,_** riposta Nathan.

- **_Tu l'as eu pendant plus de vingt ans… à moi un peu ! _**

Mon frère leva les yeux en l'air, tandis que Rob nous installait confortablement sur un nouveau fauteuil, moi sur lui.

- **_Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans ma princesse Sarah,_** murmura Rob tendrement à mon oreille.

Ce qui m'envoya au septième ciel. Ne m'en fallait vraiment pas beaucoup. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Tom se leva et alla récupérer des bières pour tout le monde. Enfin, presque, il apporta un soda à Dominique. De temps à autre, je pouvais voir le regard du couple se poser sur moi ou sur Rob. Ce qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

- **_Pour la plus parfaite des femmes pour mon meilleur ami,_** scanda Tom, en m'offrant une bière déjà décapsulée.

- **_Interdit pour elle,_** riposta rapidement Rob, redonnant la boisson alcoolisée à Tom.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** m'indignai-je.

- **_Tu n'as rien mangé depuis midi et tu as jeté ton repas du soir… Tu n'auras rien tant que ton ventre sera vide. Désolé ! _**

- **_Hey ! J'ai très bien vécu sans toi durant quatre ans… je suis grande et je fais ce que je veux. _**

- **_Ouais… ben, je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire durant ses quatre ans, je me rattrape maintenant. Fin de la discussion. _**

J'allais répliquer, mais il décida de me prendre en traitre et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le baiser était plutôt fougueux ce qui me surprit de lui. Surtout que mon frère…

- **_Ah putain ! _**

Quand on parle du loup, pensai-je toute souriante.

- **_Sérieux, je veux bien fermer les yeux quand vous êtes tout le temps l'un sur l'autre, mais j'ai encore la vision de Rob des années auparavant dans ta chambre… et je n'y arrive pas… alors pitié arrêtez._**

Tom et Rob rigolaient comme des tordus et je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de même.

- **_Nath', c'était y a longtemps y a prescription, _**soufflai-je difficilement.

- **_Ah, non… maman a failli m'emmener consulter après votre petit numéro. _**

- **_Oh ça va… y a pas mort d'homme. _**

- **_Toi… _**fit-il à Tom. **_Je me rappelle encore quand tu câlinais ma sœur sur le canapé pour votre stupide scène de « J'ai changé d'avis… Tom est mieux pour moi ». Alors ferme là !_**

Grand silence. J'avais oublié ce passage moi.

- **_Vous êtes tous sortis ensemble ? _**

- **_Non, _**criâmes, Rob, Tom et moi-même vivement.

- **_Alors quoi ? _**rigola Cam.

- **_On connaît Sarah depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. On sortait ensemble, au début de ma carrière, _**l'informa Rob. **_Puis… Sarah m'a quitté et a filé en douce à New-York. _**

- **_En fait, les parents de Rob ne voulaient pas de moi, _**dis-je simplement. **_Je suis partie pour ne pas compliquer les choses, mais avant on a joué à « je quitte Rob pour Tom »… ce qui n'a pas marché, _**grognai-je.

- **_Vous pourriez tourner un film vous trois,_** rigola-t-il suivi de sa femme. **_Vous auriez le rôle dans la peau. _**

Rob lui jeta un cousin en pleine face, ce qui me fit sourire. Puis, Cam fit une mimique que je reconnus immédiatement.

- **_« Mais, je suis sûr… mais sûr d'avoir oublié quelque chose …. je me souviens d'avoir verrouiller la porte. Ah, j'ai trouvé… j'ai faim… j'ai faim… »_**

J'avais essayé de reprendre la même intonation de voix que dans mes souvenirs et ça rendait plutôt pas mal. Même si on pouvait très bien me prendre pour une folle sur ce coup là. Rob rigolait dans mon cou et Tom avait un sourire en coin. Quant aux autres ? Je ne sais pas trop… ils me regardaient comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur le front. Tant pis…

- **_« C'est évident que j'ai faim… Quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle… Oh ben ça alors… Tu veux un biscuit ? Non ? Ok, tant pis pour toi… »_**

Rob tourna mon visage vers lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

- **_T'inquiète mec… cette fille est juste une fan des répliques… _**

- **_Pas de n'importe qu'elle films,_** repris-je quittant les lèvres de mon homme. **_Burlesque, avec Christina Aguillera et Cher. Tu jouais le rôle de Jack, le barman musicien si sexy. _**

- **_Pardon ?_** reprit Rob. **_« Si sexy » ? _**

- **_Ben quoi… la réplique que je viens de faire, c'est un moment super. Jack qui sort et rentre dans la chambre et qui tourne autour de Ali Rose jouée par Christina Aguillera, c'est juste grandiose, _**m'émerveillai-je repassant au film.

- **_Surtout quand je montre mes fesses à l'écran et que je cache mon oiseau avec un paquet de céréales, _**enchaina Cam tout sourire.

- **_Allez tout le monde au lit, avant qu'une scène de ménage n'éclate entre ces deux là… je n'ai pas encore trouvé qui jouait le parfait jaloux dans l'affaire, _**débita Tom à toute allure, alors que tout le monde se levait déjà.

Rob attrapa ma main et me fit quitter le salon à la vitesse de la lumière. Une fois dans la chambre, il me sauta dessus avec ferveur.

/

/

**Point de vue Robert. **

Je n'avais pas vraiment bien dormi cette nuit. Tout simplement, parce que mon cerveau réfléchissait trop. Beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale. J'allais craquer, c'était certain. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à mon radio réveil, je vis qu'il était six heures quarante-cinq. Ce qui veut dire que j'avais à attendre quinze minutes avant son lever. Ma perle rare dormait tendrement contre mon corps. Une de ses mains autour de ma taille et l'autre entre son cousin et sa tête. Elle était adorable à dormir ainsi.

J'attrapai mon ordinateur portable avec le moins de gestes brusques possible. J'avais pris une petite habitude depuis des années, lire les commentaires sur mes passages vidéos. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De la gentille, à l'accro, à l'hystérique qui me demandait de l'épouser, jusqu'à la « je te déteste, tu es un acteur nul ».

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_** me demanda d'une toute petite voix Sarah, posant un baiser sur mon épaule dénudée.

Je me tournai vers elle et attrapai ses lèvres si sexy. Elle me tentait depuis bien trop longtemps. Lorsque je la relâchai, un sourire naquis sur son visage le plus beau de tous.

- **_Bonjour, amour ! _**

- **_Bonjour, mon trésor,_** repris-je, tournant l'écran du portable vers elle.

Elle le regarda et fronça un peu les sourcils. J'appuyai sur Play et elle parut étonnée. C'était une vidéo de moi en train de chanter seulement accompagné d'une guitare.

- **_C'est toi ? _**

- **_Perspicace,_** me moquai-je gentiment.

Elle me lança un petit coup sur les abdos et je ne pus que sourire grandement.

- **_Je poste quelques musiques à moi sur internet,_** lui expliquai-je simplement. **_On m'y trouve sous le pseudo de Bobby Dupea. _**

- **_Et tu regardes si tu as beaucoup de visite ? _**

- **_Oui et non… je lis plutôt les commentaires que les gens me laissent. _**

- **_Et y en a des biens ? _**

- **_Pas mal !_** souris-je essayant de paraitre craquant à ses yeux. **_Tiens écoute celle là : « J'en ai des frissons dans le dos et j'ai des papillons dans mon estomac ! J'aimerais voir et vivre comme ça avec lui. J'imagine l'ambiance de la pièce qui est au passage, excellente… dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'album. » _**

- **_C'est super gentil. Tu dois avoir plein de messages de ce genre. _**

- **_Oui et non,_** fis-je tapotant sur mon ordinateur. **_Regarde le commentaire sur « I was Broken », _**soupira-t-il.

Elle se pencha pour lire ledit commentaire d'un internaute.

**_« Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à cette voix venant de lui. Je ne suis pas un fan de Twilight, et sérieusement je ne supporte pas les livres. C'est un choc, il a un grand talent quand il s'agit de chanter, il faut simplement s'en tenir à cela ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est "Wow"._**

Un petit rire lui prit, ce qui me fit tourner la tête dans ma direction.

- **_Bon visiblement, tu es bon musicien, bon chanteur mais dois faire des progrès pour être bon acteur,_** soupira-t-elle posant ses lèvres sur les miennes rapidement.

- **_C'est ça, moque toi de moi, mais regarde ça, petite fille !_** proclamai-je, tout en tapotant de nouveau sur le clavier son ordinateur portable.

Elle put voir une photo d'elle et moi lors d'une de nos sorties de l'hôtel. En fait, c'était une photo d'il y a quelques jours quand elle m'avait accompagnée sur le plateau de Bel Ami.

**_« Rob et Sarah n'ont rien à prouver à personne. C'est leur histoire, ça ne regarde personne d'autre. Et franchement, Twilight n'a pas besoin de la promo des amourettes des acteurs. Après Kristen/Rob, Ashley/Kellan et Ashley/Jackson … maintenant Rob et Sarah ?_**

**_Faut arrêter un peu… En tout cas, ils forment un joli couple. Rob a l'air très amoureux de cette femme. J'étais à l'avant-première à Paris, il y a deux mois et je dois dire que Rob est vraiment un gars adorable. J'avais même un cadeau pour Kristen et il me l'a pris en disant qu'il lui donnerait avec plaisir… vive les nouveaux amoureux et longue vie à eux ! »_**

- **_Tu crois qu'on peut envoyer anonymement des fleurs à cette fille ? _**s'enquit-elle le rouge aux joues.

- **_J'ai encore mieux si tu veux savoir. _**

- **_Vraiment ? _**quémanda-t-elle, relevant un sourcil dans sa direction.

- **_Oui. Depuis Harry Potter, je demande à mes sœurs et ma mère de faire le tri dans les courriers que je reçois à Londres. Je fais un tri tous les six mois et je sélectionne cinq candidates pour leur offrir un voyage de rêve._**

- **_Un voyage de rêve ? _**

- **_Ouais…_** rigolai-je devant son air ahuri. **_Un voyage de rêve pour des filles qui fantasment de nous voir débarquer dans leur monde _**

- **_Oh ! Je ne savais pas que tu faisais ça ! Tu leurs prévois quoi généralement ? _**

- **_En fait, personne ne le sait parce que je fais passer ça pour un concours gagné. Et elles ont droit à deux journées sur Twilight. Elles viennent voir le plateau, d'abord vide… on les prend même en figuration. _**

- **_Trop bien,_** se réjouit-elle réellement passionnée par ce je lui disais.

- **_Ouais… mais vu que j'ai pas de tournage pour Twilight avant quatre ou cinq mois… j'avais prévu de les inviter deux jours en collaboration avec une chaine télévisée sur la tournée de promotion. _**

- **_Génial. Elles vont adorer en plus ya tout le Cast et d'autres personnes comme le réalisateur et tout ça… _**

- **_Je savais que tu allais adorer,_** souris-je grandement.

- **_Et donc tu vas choisir cette fille ? _**

- **_Michael est déjà sur le coup depuis hier. _**

- **_Michael ? _**

- **_Mon homme « à tout faire » !_** Expliquai-je tout en mimant les guillemets. **_Il m'aide sur tous mes projets personnels et professionnels. Il est employé par une agence de communication en prime. _**

- **_Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça toi ! _**

- **_On en a tous besoin… J'ai trop de chose à faire et à penser sinon. Michael est là pour classer, aménager, organiser un peu mieux ma vie. En fait, il me donne mon emploi du temps chaque semaine et je l'ai au téléphone assez souvent. _**

- **_Je n'ai jamais remarqué. _**

- **_Parce que j'étais en semi-vacances ma belle… et que j'ai tout fait pour te protéger et être dispo pour le moment. _**

- **_Et tes semi-vacances s'arrêtent quand ?_** Demanda-t-elle la voix plus basse.

- **_Euh… dans trois jours !_**

- **_Ah ! _**

Voilà, nous y étions.

* * *

**ALors? Je suis pardonné ? **

**Gros bisous à très vite (promis jurée lol)**

**Sab**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde... _**

****  
**_je sais que j'ai pas poster depuis longtemps et je tiens sincerement à m'excuser. _**

****  
**_j'ai trouvé du travail et je fais des heures pas possible... je dois meme travailler les weekend (rire) ce qui fait que j'ai moins le temps pour écrire mais je n'abandonne pas promis... je tiens trop à mes histoires, mes personnages et vos réactions ! Rajoutez à cela mon démangement dans une autre ville... _**

****  
**_j'espère vous serez compréhensible... et que vous m'abanderez pas ainsi que mes histoires !_**  
**_je pense fort à vous et vous poste un chapitre pour me faire pardonner... _**  
**_gros bisous et a très bientot (j'espère ...)_**

****  
**_sabou2607_**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 :**

**Ce qui devait arriver !**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Nous nous regardions simplement. J'avais trop peur de parler ou du moins j'étais très angoissé. Robert Pattinson mon petit ami actuel, allait devoir reprendre son travail. C'était inévitable. L'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, allait devoir repartir sur les routes. Et moi, j'allais devoir continuer comme avant nos retrouvailles. Me lever, me rentre au boulot, dessiner, imaginer des nouvelles tenues, trouver des sponsors pour mon entreprise, un local et rentrer dormir. Simple, net et précis. Une vie pas vraiment fun, mais qui avait été la mienne durant plus de trois ans et demie. Rob avait cassé cette routine, mais voilà, il partait.

- **_Sarah, je t'aime et je ne veux pas partir… le problème c'est qu'avant de te retrouver j'ai signé certain contrat. _**

- **_Je sais._** Murmurais-je tout en évitant son regard.

Rob du comprendre, puisqu'il attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index et fit pivoter ma tête vers lui.

- **_Tu n'as qu'à prendre des vacances ? _**

- **_Non. Je ne peux pas !_** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aide. **_J'ai plusieurs demandes en cours et j'ai ma série sur les bras maintenant. _**

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres et mes peurs et mon angoisse s'apaisa.

- **_Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir ma jolie Princesse Sarah. Je t'aime, après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu devrais le savoir. _**

- **_Je le sais. _**

- **_Alors, pourquoi cette peur au fond de toi ? _**

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Il avait raison, de quoi avais-je le plus peur ?

- **_Je ne te serais pas infidèle, jamais. _**Déclara-t-il vivement attaquant mes lèvres avec un peu plus de force et de passion. **_Je t'aime et personne ne pourra changer cela. _**

- **_Rob…_** Couinais-je.

- **_Les journaux vont surement me donner des tas de relation et peut-être même dire qu'on vient juste de se séparer… tu ne doit pas en croire un mot, mon ange ! D'accord ? _**

- **_Oui ! _**

- **_Je t'appellerais tout les jours. Je te t'enverrais des tonnes de messages à chaque pause et nous pourrions nous connecter via nos ordinateurs pour nous voir une fois par jour. Qu'en penses-tu ?_**

- **_Je pense que… tu as eu le temps de peaufiner ton discours et tes idées._** Rigolais-je alors qu'il se positionner au dessus de moi sans faire reposer son corps sur moi.

- **_Pour sûr ! J'ai essayé de faire au mieux pour nous deux, mais surtout pour toi. Je pars dans trois jours et reviendrais que dans trois semaines. Tu pense pouvoir t'en sortir sans moi ? _**

- **_Je ne sais pas… en tout cas, je sais que je vais avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de mal sans voir ton beau visage, entendre ta douce voix et surtout sentir ton odeur enivrante. _**

Rob grogna et attaqua mes lèvres avec empressements et délectation. Oh oui… Robert Thomas Pattinson allait me manquer plus que de raison. Parce que durant ses trois semaines, je n'allais pas vivre, mais survivre !

Je poussais un long gémissement quand il m'incita à écarter mes lèvres d'un léger mouvement des siennes. Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et qu'elle rencontra la mienne, une sorte de décharge électrique, me parcourra le corps. C'était tout bonnement divin. Je soulevais mon bassin pour sentir le pénis en érection de mon homme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ce gonfla davantage. Je sentis Rob trembler et gémir contre mes lèvres. Ces trois réactions s'étaient produites en même temps et il me fallut un petit temps pour que mon esprit reprenne du service. Rob me serra davantage contre lui et notre baiser s'approfondi encore. De nombreuses palpitations se formèrent dans mon bas ventre. J'avais chaud, horriblement chaud. Rob relâcha ma bouche et me fit un sourire charmeur, son regard emplit de désir et de… gourmandises.

Il attaqua mon cou de milliers de baiser humide, avant de rejoindre ma poitrine. Sa langue était tiède sur ma peau brûlante, ce qui accentua mon état. Il aspira la pointe de mon sein et entreprit de le sucer avec vigueur.

- **_Tu me rends folle !_** Soufflais-je très difficilement.

Mon cerveau s'emblait déconnecter, mon corps hors de contrôle. Rob relacha mon sein et écarta simplement mes jambes à l'aide d'un de ses genoux. Ses bras vinrent encadrer ma tête et ses mains fourragèrent tendrement mes cheveux éparpillés autour de moi.

- **_C'était une très bonne idée de t'avoir fait l'amour comme un fou hier soir._** Dit-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

- **_Oui… ainsi nous avons dormi nu et je peux faire ceci… _**

J'eu juste le temps de sentir son pénis se logé entre mes cuisses telle une barre de fer puissante. Par la suite, Rob glissa la main entre nos deux sexes, caressa le mien quelques secondes. Le trouvant assez humide à son gout, écarta mes lèvres intimes et poussa lentement en moi. Tellement lentement, que cela était terrible et délicieux en même temps. Il s'immobilisa quand il l'eut emplie tout entière. Un gémissement de pur bonheur franchit nos deux lèvres en même temps. Rob allait et venait en elle, avec facilité et tendresse.

- **_Rob !_** Soufflais-je tendrement.

Pour toute réponse, il captura mes lèvres pour un baiser enflammer, qui me donna le tournis. Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent, gagnèrent en intensité. La chaleur qui se déployait en moi était stupéfiante, à la limite de l'incandescence.

- **_Je t'aimerais toujours, Sarah._** Chuchota-t-il le souffle court sur mes lèvres.

- **_Je sais. _**

- **_Je ferais de toi une femme heureuse. _**

- **_Je sais._** Criais-je face à son coup de rein puissant.

- **_Tu es à moi mon ange. Et je suis à toi… _**

- **_Rob… _**

Je ne pouvais plus parler, ni même résonner correctement. J'entendais ses douces paroles. La délicieuse mélodie de sa voix, mais je ne comprenais plus son sens, ni même ses mots. C'était devenu tellement incohérent que j'eu du mal à ne pas crier pour lui demander de répéter. J'étais dans une bulle, notre bulle.

Rob déposa des petits baisers sur mon cou, puis il le mordilla tendrement. Un cri franchit mes lèvres, et j'eus l'impression d'exploser tandis que mes muscles intimes se contractaient autour du sexe inséré en moi. Je venais d'avoir l'un des plus beaux orgasmes de ma vie. Rob se cambra malgré lui et son sexe enfla considérablement en Sarah. Il se libéra à son tour, dans un rugissement bestiale qui ne lui ressemblait pas. J'eu même l'impression de voir l'Edward Cullen, le personnage que mon amoureux interprétait. Rob s'allongea à côté de moi et je vins me lover rapidement dans les bras ouvert qu'il lui tendait. Le silence dans la chambre fut étrange et j'eu l'impression que nos ébats matinal avait été entendu par tout l'immeuble. Progressivement, je retrouvais un rythme cardiaque normal.

- **_Je crois que c'était l'un de mes Top 3 !_** Souffla Rob embrassant tendrement ma chevelure.

- **_Moi aussi… _**

On prit notre douche en commun et le petit déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe. Kellan et Kristen n'avaient pas arrêté de s'envoyer des vannes dans la tête durant tout ce temps. Jackson nous avaient informés de son départ dans la journée. Il avait un concert à donner à Londres. Taylor, Ashley et Nikkie avait décidé de profiter de leurs dernières journées de « repos » pour faire les magasins et des visites de la ville. En sommes, dépenser de l'argent. Kellan devait par la suite rejoindre des amis à lui et terminer ses « vacances » sans nous.

- **_Alors si je résume l'affaire Jackson et Kellan parte aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_oui._** Dirent les deux en cœurs.

- **_Et Taylor, Ashley et Nikkie reste faire les magasins ? _**

- **_oui._** rigolèrent les trois individus.

- **_Et dans trois jours, vous partez avec Tom, Rob et Kristen ? _**

- **_Exact._** Murmura presque Rob sans pour autant relever les yeux de sa tasse de café.

- **_et je reste toute seule ? _**

Vu le long silence qu'il en suivit cela voulait dire « oui ».

- **_D'accord, c'était juste pour savoir. Bon, je vais prendre mes affaires et allait au boulot… sinon, je risque encore d'être en retard. _**

Rob avait voulu m'accompagner comme sa nouvelle grande habitude. J'avais refusé prétextant que je savais très bien me repérer dans le métro New-Yorkais et que surtout dans trois jours il ne serait plus là… autant reprendre mes anciennes habitudes.

J'avoue l'avoir un peu eu mauvaise en les voyants tous me fuir les uns après les autres, mais surtout de savoir qu'aucun ne voulais rester encore un peu avec moi et préférer ou se regrouper ailleurs ou rendre visite à d'autre personnes en attendant la fin du moins soit deux semaines avant de faire la dernière tournée promotionnel de Twilight.

Au travail, l'ambiance s'emblait être plus agréable et moins stressante. Madame Jenkins venait tout juste de distribuer le travail du jour. Marie devait donc dessiner un croquis d'une éventuel robe des cocktails pour un film à petit budget des studios Metropolitan FilmExport. Tandis qu'Anastasia devait s'occuper de finir le prototype commandé par un réalisateur coriace pour son actrice fétiche. Ne restait plus que moi. Je devais trouver des tenues pour l'interprète masculin principal d'un ballet. Pas facile, ça. J'allais devoir me documenter sur le spectacle, connaitre le personnage et l'interprète. Imaginer les tenues pour cinq ou six actes. Recherches des étoffes et dessiner les patrons pour ensuite les donner à la reproduction.

A midi, je décidais de manger au travail n'ayant pas eu de nouvelle de Rob, de Tom ou d'un autre membre de la fraterie « Cullen ».

Ce fut qu'à dix huit heures, quand Marie et Anastasia mirent leurs manteau que je me décidé enfin à faire de même. Direction le petit supermarché en bas de la ruelle de mon appartement. Sur le trajet en taxi cette fois, j'appelais ma mère pour avoir des nouvelles. Elle me harcela encore pour savoir quand je venais et pourquoi je ne venais pas en même temps que mon frère.

Une heure plus tard, je rentrais enfin chez moi. Je donnais rapidement à manger aux poissons et rangea les produits frais dans le frigo, quand la sonnette de mon appartement retenti.

Quel fut pas ma surprise en voyant débarquer Rob, Taylor et Tom chez moi.

- **_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_** M'enquis-je tout en me poussant pour les laisser passer.

- **_Re-bonjour à toi aussi !_** Souffla Rob sur mes lèvres, alors qu'il me donner un rapide baisé.

- **_salut,_** fis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_En fait, on se cache des folles furieuses ? _**

- **_Vos fans ?_** Questionnais-je surprise.

- **_Non._** Rit Taylor en prenant place sur mon divan après avoir retiré sa veste. **_Les folles furieuses qui nous sert de partenaire à l'écran et qui ont un côté diabolique quand elle parle ou font du shopping ! _**

- **_Ah ! ça !_** Souris-je malgré moi. **_Du coup, vous venez me demander asile ? _**

- **_Exact._** Murmura Rob me serrant fort dans ses bras. **_C'est d'accord pour toi ? _**

- **_Oui, pas de souci… on va dire que j'ai bien fait de faire les courses. _**

Rob captura alors, mes lèvres pour un long et tendre baiser qui me coupa le souffle et fit battre mon cœur très rapidement.

- **_Les gars… on aime vous voir amoureux et tout… mais, l'appart est pas assez grands et on risque de tout voir et tout entendre._** Grogna gentiment voir moqueur Tom.

**Point de vue Rob. **

Les trois jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Sarah nous avait recueillit chez elle deux nous d'affiler et nous étions rentré hier pour faire nos bagages. D'ailleurs, elle me regardait les terminer assise sur un siège près de la fenêtre, le visage fermé, le regard loin. J'avais fait mon possible pour lui donner du temps loin de mes amis, du temps avec moi. Tom avait parlé avec elle hier matin et j'avais laissé trainer mon oreille volontairement. Elle se sentait bizarre, seule et mélancolique. Des sentiments que je ressentais également. Je ne voulais pas la quitter, mais cette fois nous n'avions pas le choix. J'avais un travail que j'aimais, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Nous ne pouvions pas tout changer en si peu de temps. Voilà quelques mois, non semaines que nous nous étions retrouver… pourtant je ne voyais plus ma vie sans elle maintenant. Sarah était tout pour moi. Elle était mon centre du monde. Mon chez moi !

- **_hey, les gars la voiture est en bas !_** Scanda Tom fortement dans tout l'appartement.

Sarah se leva telle une automate de son fauteuil, mit sa veste et attrapa son sac. Elle passa près de moi, les yeux humides.

- **_Princesse !_** Soupirais-je la capturant pour l'attirer contre moi.

- **_Je vais bien…_** l'entendis-je miauler pratiquement.

- **_autant que moi alors ?_** Lâchais-je difficilement.

Elle resserra ses bras autour de moi et l'entendit renifler.

- **_Ce n'est pas un adieu mon amour… un simple au revoir… de quelques jours. _**

- **_Vingts et un jour_**. murmura-t-elle. **_tu_** **_vas être loin de moi vingt et un jours !_**

Elle avait compté. Je savais que c'était le nombre de jours exact, puisque j'avais fait la même chose de mon côté. J'avais même poussés le vis jusqu'à savoir le nombre d'heures séparé d'elle.

- **_Cinq cent quatre heures, mon amour… ça va passer vite… faut juste que tu t'occupe ! _**

- **_T'es aussi fou que moi._** Rigola-t-elle alors qu'elle se dégager de mes bras. **_Allez Tom risque de venir te chercher par la peau des fesses, sinon. _**

- **_Encore t'es loin du compte !_** S'écria ce dernier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sarah resta silencieuse tout le long du trajet. Elle reposer contre mon flanc gauche et tourner pratiquement le dos à Tom. Ce dernier avait une main sur le dos de ma princesse et lui caresser pour amicalement. Sarah avait les yeux fermés tenant fermement ma chemise à carreau rouge et bleu dans ses mains. Une de mes mains étaient logés sur sa cuise, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Je respirais tendrement son odeur, essayant de m'en imprégner le plus possible !

Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant les portes centrale de l'aéroport, une insulte typiquement anglaise franchis mes lèvres quand je vis deux journalistes et deux photographes faire les poteaux de grue.

- **_Je crois que nos routes s'arrêtent ici, jolie demoiselle._** Chuchota pratiquement Tom relevant le col de sa veste devant son visage.

Sarah sortie la tête de mes bras et fit volte face à mon meilleur ami. Non, notre meilleur ami. Sarah bouda et alla directement se faufiler dans les bras de Tom. Je vis alors mon meilleur ami chuchoter quelques mots réconfortant à ma bien aimée et lui souhaiter beaucoup de courage et de bonheur durant notre « absence ».

- **_Merci, Tom… t'es quelqu'un de bien. _**

- **_Ouais !_** Soupira-t-il. **_Les filles me le disent souvent. _**

Sarah le frappa faiblement sur l'épaule et revient se lover contre moi.

- **_tu_** **_fais attention à toi, mon ange ! Promis ?_** Soufflais-je délicatement à son oreille.

- **_je te le jure, Rob. _**

- **_Je reviens vite te voir, alors évite de me remplacer._** Continuais-je ne voulant pas la voir pleure ou pire.

- **_Je vais essayer._** rit-elle faiblement alors que Tom quittait déjà le véhicule refermant rapidement la portière derrière lui. **_allez vas-y on se retrouve dans vingt et un jours. _**

- **_je t'aime Sarah… je t'aimerais toujours… tu as ma promesse ! _**

- **_je t'aime aussi. profite de ton séjour et de tes amis !_**

- **_ça sera pas pareille sans toi, mon amour. A très vite. _**

J'attaquais alors ses lèvres avec délicatesse et amour. Je devais lui montrer a quel point je tenais à elle. Trop vite à mon gout, on du nous séparer et ce fut un déchirement de la voir partir dans ce véhicule, alors que Tom me guider vers l'intérieur de l'aéroport pour fuir les paparazzis.

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Partie. Il venait de partir avec Tom. Le chauffeur me déposa comme convenue à mon appartement, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rester seul et surtout de rester enfermer. Après avoir pleuré un sacré moment, je décidais d'appeler mes meilleures amies pour un moment entre filles. J'arrivais donc à « notre restaurant » habituel et prit place à « notre » table. Le serveur super bien habiller, classe et surtout lèche botte revient à la charge. Manque de peau pour lui, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

- **_Mademoiselle Lloyd, nous sommes ravies de vous revoir. Voilà, longtemps que nous vous avons pas vu. _**

- **_Normale._** Dis-je assez froidement. **_Je suis désolé, mais avant vous y avez quelqu'un pour nous servir. Je ne connais pas son nom mais je voudrais lui parler._** Fis-je beaucoup plus calmement.

- **_oh ! euh… un instant ! _**

Le serveur « nouvelle version » se dirigea vers l'accueil et parla longuement avec ce qui correspondait selon moi d'un responsable. Les deux hommes allèrent parcourir le restaurant et ce fut quelques minutes plus tard, que les deux hauts gradés et « notre » serveur refirent surface.

- **_Mademoiselle, ravi de vous revoir !_** Souffla ce dernier inclinant la tête devant moi. **_J'espère n'avoir pas été désagréable ou irrespectueux._** Termina-t-il craintivement.

- **_quoi ? non… bien sur que non !_**

- **_il me regarda quelques secondes timidement, puis ses deux supérieurs. _**

- **_Je suis désolé… mais, je ne vous ai jamais demandé votre prénom ?_** M'enquis-je le rouge aux joues alors que mes deux supers amis débarquer près de moi.

- **_Rafael, Mademoiselle. _**

- **_Enchantée_**, souris-je sous le regard espiègle des rouquines. **_Je suis Sarah et voici Kate et Ashley._** Continuais-je pointant chacune d'elle. **_Monsieur Rafael nous sert depuis presque trois ans, messieurs._** Dis-je avec un peu plus de dureté aux supérieurs. **_Je trouve ça irrespectueux de le retirer de notre service après ses loyaux services. de surcroit, il c'est montré toujours attentionné et sympathique avec nous. Il est donc juste qui garde son poste et qu'il continue à nous communiquer sa bonne humeur. Ne pensez vous pas comme nous ? _**

Les deux hommes n'en menez pas large, puisque je me rendis compte en même temps que notre groupe, des regards et de l'attention dont nous faisions preuve.

- **_En effet, Rafael est un très bon élément. Nous sommes désolés de ce désagrément. _**

- **_Ya pas de mal. Rafael vas juste reprendre sa place et pour information… nous sommes fidèle à votre restaurant pas pour la délicieuse cuisine que vous servez mais pour l'accueil et la discrétion des lieux… il serait dommage que nous partions pour un confrère. _**

- **_oui, cela serait très dommage… nous allons faire notre possible. _**Lâcha le plus haut gradé en inclinant la tête et filant directement, son serveur derrière lui.

- **_Alors Rafael, je vais vous prendre un Bloody Mary et une assiette de charcuterie ! _**

- **_Avec plaisir mademoiselle. Et pour vos amies ?_** S'empressa-t-il de demander son si craquant sourire sur le visage.

- **_Bloody Mary, pour nous aussi ! Ils sembleraient que nous ayons beaucoup de chose à nous dire et surtout à évacuer. _**

- **_Ne m'en parle pas ! _**Soupirais-je malgré moi.

Durant presque deux heures, nous discutâmes de nos vies, de nos amours, de nos travaux professionnel ou personnel. Des prochaines vacances anglaises que les filles avaient prévues de faire et de Rob. Surtout de Rob. Les filles me laissèrent alors l'âme beaucoup plus reposer et décida de rentrer à la maison finir quelques travaux de ma collection.

Je me levai, et vis mon charmant serveur m'attendre près de la caisse avec le directeur du restaurant.

- **_Tout s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez ?_** S'enquit ce dernier tout sourire.

- **_Oui, parfaitement,_** répondis-je, tendant un billet de vingt dollars à Rafael. **_Je suis heureuse de reprendre mes marques,_** ajoutai-je rapidement. **_Je vais payer par carte bancaire. _**

- **_oh… c'est un cadeau de la maison._** souffla-t-il déstabilisé par mon geste et mes paroles.

- **_je tiens à payer ma consommation._** Le contrais-je alors que je faisais signe à la caissière de continuer.

Une fois fais, je saluer les trois individus d'un sourire immense.

- **_Merci, mademoiselle !_** Fit Rafael timidement.

- **_A bientôt ! _**

Une semaine avait passés. Sept jours les plus longs de ma vie. Plus que quatorze jours à attendre. Quatorze jours, pour voir enfin Robert. J'étais en train de travailler sur mon nouveau projet : pantalon pour homme en coton, contenant cinq poches et ayant une coupe droite, dont la couleur serait gris foncé ou noir. C'était sensé être un pantalon moderne pour un film de notre époque. Les filles étaient sur les costumes d'une nouvelle animation pour enfant. Elles discutaient vivement sur la tenue du personnage principale, une fée. Elle se demander comment faire tenir des ailes sur une vraie personne.

- **_Bonjour. _**Entendis-je une voix d'homme retentir dans la pièce.

Les filles arrêtèrent leurs discutions et je relever la tête de mon dessin. Je cru défaillir en voyant sur le pas de la porte, Zach Woodlee le chorégraphe talentueux de Glee.

- **_Oui ?_** Demanda Anastasia charmeuse.

- **_Je suis à la recherche de Sarah Lloyd. Savez-vous où je peux la trouver ? _******

Je me levais alors lentement de mon siège et alla jusqu'à lui, la main tendu pour lui serrer.

- **_Enchanter monsieur Woodlee. Je suis Sarah Lloyd, celle en charge de vos costumes. _******

- **_Oh ! Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer. _******

Il me serra la main gentiment, un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Que puis-je faire pour vous ? _**Quémandais-je par la suite.

- **_Facile. _**Rigola-t-il. **_Le créateur de Glee ma demander de vous amener sur le plateau pour vous imprimez de l'ambiance et des costumes déjà en place. _******

- **_Oh ! Je suis une fervente de la série… j'ai tout les costumes bien en tête. _**Lui révélais-je.

- **_C'est un très bon début. _**Rigola-t-il. **_Vous êtes prêtes à me suivre ? _**Quémanda-t-il en me détaillant de bas en haut rapidement.

Je lui fis signe d'attendre et je courus à mon bureau récupérer ma veste et mon sac. Je suivis alors prestement Zach jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- **_Alors, Sarah… est-ce votre premier contrat ? _**

- **_Oui et non. _**Souris-je timidement**_. J'ai déjà eu le plaisir de travailler sur divers projets tel que Le dernier maitre de l'air où Avatar. Mais, jamais avec une série télévisée. _**

- **_D'accord, sa risque de vous changer au début, mais on se met vite à prendre le rythme. tout vas très bien ce passé._** Me dit-il alors qu'on prenait place dans une voiture simple.

Zach nous conduit assez rapidement à la sortie de la ville. J'étais loin de m'imaginer un jour venir dans les entrepôts de la fameuse série américaine. Zach se gara sur un parking totalement privée et sécurisé et m'invita une fois de plus à le suivre. Je dû montrer ma carte d'identité à l'entrée du site et Zach aussi, ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- **_Pas de favoritisme chez Glee. _**Soupira-t-il.

- **_Sérieux ? _**

- **_Non… _**rigola-t-il posant sa main naturellement sur mon épaule. **_En fait, c'est que au début de la série, des sosies se pointer et entrer du coup comme il voulait._**

- **_Intelligent._** Lâchais-je émerveiller par tant d'ingéniosité.

Nous étions arrivés pile durant une séance. Tout le monde, regardé les acteurs interagir et s'activer devant la caméra, pour le moment pas de mouvement mais ça ne serait tarder. J'avais déjà vu faire Rob et d'autre acteur, mais j'avoue que de rencontrer des acteurs de Glee me rendait toute chose. Surement, parce que je ne ratais aucun épisode et que ma mère m'appeler à chaque nouvelle diffusion pour me dire ce qu'elle avait pensé.

- **_Ils tournent le premier épisode de la saison trois._** Murmura Zach en me guidant vers le réalisateur et le chorégraphe de la série.

On se posta devant la caméra et je pu suivre plus attentivement.

- **_Attention ! Action !_** Cria Ryan Murphy.

L'un des créateurs de la série. En fait, il était trois. Il était en collaboration avec Brad Falchuk et Ian Brenna. Devant les caméras, il y avait presque toute l'équipe dans la cafétéria de l'école. Ce qui me donna le loisir de les voir pour la première fois tous ensemble. Je regardais tout de même leurs vêtements et me mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant les tenues des Cheerleaders. Rachel entra en scène et posa son plateau fortement sur la table.

- **_Pourquoi vous snobez le devoir de Monsieur Schuster ? _**

J'adorais ça voix et qu'est-ce qu'elle jouait bien. L'un de mes personnages favoris.

- **_Quoi il y a un piano ici ?_** demanda Finn.

- **_Comment on a pu le louper ?_** Continua Mercedes pas le moins du monde surprise.

Un immense sourire vint d'ailleurs se poser sur mes lèvres. Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas voir le piano.

- **_On doit chanter !_** Reprit Rachel.

- **_on doit survivre._** Contra Arty arrivant près de Rachel dans son fauteuil roulant. **_C'est injuste de mettre un piano ici. c'est trop de pression. _**

- **_C'est comme porter du rouge à une corrida._** Reprit kurt.

- **_Le but est de trouver des gens qui voudraient nous rejoindre. Plus on nous verra chanter et plus on aura de chance. C'est comme les maths._** S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle était parfaite. Un jeu d'actrice fabuleuse.

- **_Que j'ai abandonné._** lâcha Puck.

- **_attendez Rachel à raison._** Contra Finn. **_Comment atteindre les nationales si ont croit même pas en nous ? _**

- **_Merci._** Soupira Rachel, le regardant amoureusement.

Finn fit un signe au groupe de musicien et une musique démarra. Je reconnus très vite we got the beat des The Go-Gos. Un groupe Rock totalement féminin des années 80.

Le groupe d'acteur, chanteur, danseur, ce mit alors en mouvement sur le Play Back. Montant sur les tables, dansant entre les élèves, chantants et même riant aux éclats. Tous étaient tellement parfaits.

- **_Couper !_** Cria Ryan Murphy.

Aussitôt, la musique cessa et tout le monde s'enthousiasma de cette prise vidéo. Ryan et Ian se levèrent de leurs chaises et allèrent donner des consignes aux groupes et aux techniciens. La même scène vidéo se tourna. Le jeu semblait être le même pour moi, mais les directeurs et le staff s'emblait être plus content de celle-ci. Une fois la vidéo en boite, les acteurs rejoignirent différents coin de l'entrepôt.

Zach me demanda alors de le suivre. Sans me lâcher l'avant bras, il me guida à travers l'entrepôt. Sur notre passage, beaucoup nous regardaient et certains riait de me voir tirer par le bras par le chorégraphe de la série. On s'arrêta tout de même devant une loge emplit de vêtement.

- **_Amanda, Bryce voici Sarah Lloyd votre nouvelle patronne… Sarah voici tes quatre mains supplémentaires pour faire de ton travail un chef d'œuvre._**

Amanda était une fille assez étrange. Jupette jaune canari, chemise jaune pale et gilet jaune vive. Cela me fit rapidement mal à la tête. Je savais d'où le style de « Emma Pillsbury » était sorti. Quand à Bryce ? Jean, t-shirt blanc et petite veste de sport. Tout irait parfaitement sans ses cheveux… en crête noir !

Les deux comparent me regarder. M'analyser autant que moi. Heureusement, j'avais opté pour un jean, un pull noir, ma veste crème et mes bottines noir. Simple, classe. Deux acteurs de la série arrivèrent droit sur nous et Chris les arrêta.

- **_Sarah voici Chris Colfer qui joue le rôle de Kurt Hummel et Amber Riley qui interprète Mercedes Jones._**

- **_Enchantée !_** M'empressais-je de soufflais impressionner d'avoir ses deux personnages devant moi.

- **_Je vous laisse donc prendre leurs mensurations et quelques notes à leurs sujets. _**sourit le chorégraphe. Je vous envoie deux autres personnes une fois fini. C'est bon pour vous ?

- **_Parfait_**. souris-je sortant déjà mon calepin et mon mètre toujours dans mon sac.

Les deux acteurs se laissèrent faire sans rechigner. Avec l'aide de mes « assistants » la tache se trouva être plutôt facile et rapide.

J'avais d'ailleurs plusieurs idées à mettre sur papier pendant qu'on me dicter les mensurations. Amber avait un personnage fort dans la série et je me devais de respecter ça. Elle veut devenir une Diva et elle déteste faire les chœurs à la chorale. Cela allait être simple de la mettre en valeur grave aux vêtements. D'ailleurs, je m'étais fait plusieurs fois la remarque sur les différents style vestimentaire au cours de certain épisodes qui refléter pas sa personnalités. Quand à Chris qui jouer Kurt Hummel, un homosexuel qui se cherche, la tache allait être un peu plus tendu, puisque dans la série il est le créateur de ses propres vêtements. Et quand temps normal, j'aime assez son style.

Une fois terminé, les acteurs principaux de Glee vinrent prendre leurs place Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) et Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson). La première était perfectionniste qui pensait faire partie un jour du star-système et faire des comédies musical à Broadway. Le second, un sportif confirmer qui ne sait pas danser. Dure comme choix de tenue pour le couple vedette qui en temps normal avait des tenues plutôt simple voir coincé pour Rachel et complètement hors de la mode. Elle était même vêtue pour être la bonne fille à maman. Ce que je détestais. Ma journée ce passa sans heurte et j'appris à faire connaissance avec mon nouveau travail et mes nouveaux collègue. J'avais déjà mes chouchous et faut dire que Zach en faisait totalement partie.

J'étais en pleine discussion avec Zach et Chris Colfer quand le directeur principal de la série Ryan Murphy posa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sentis alors immédiatement observer et jugé par mon entourage.

- **_Sur scène jeune fille._** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- **_Quoi ?_** Déglutis-je anxieuse.

- **_Passage obligé pour faire partie de notre famille. _**

Timidement, je suivis mon directeur et alla prendre place au centre de la scène principale. Là ou tout les shows de la série était tournée. J'avais un trac monstre.

- **_Alors, tu vas devoir te créer un personnage. Celui que tu veux. Image que tu passe le casting pour être un personnage dans Glee. _**

- **_Je… je ne sais pas faire ça !_** Murmurais-je alors que tout le staff prenait place sur les sièges de l'auditorium.

J'avais un trac monstre et une angoisse absolue.

- **_Explique-nous qui tu es à travers ton personnage, Sarah… rien de plus… rien de moins… _**

Facile à dire pour lui. J'étais une simple styliste rien d'autre. Je relevais la tête et souffler fortement pour me donner du courage. Ça devait pas être si compliquer…. pensais-je mentalement. Tu peux le faire !

- **_Je suis, Sarah._** Commençais-je lentement. **_Je suis anglaise._** Souris-je alors que Zach grimaçais en même temps que certains acteurs de la série**_. Désolé de vous l'apprendre !_** Rigolais-je en même temps qu'eux. **_J'aime les vêtements, plus que tout au monde. Du moins, j'aime les faires vivres sur mes feuilles blanches. J'aime les habits et le maquillage naturels. J'adore les uniformes de Cheerleaders. _**

Les trois qui en portaient hurlèrent et frappèrent des mains ce qui fit rire plus d'un.

- **_Mon livre préférée est Alice aux pays des merveilles._** Continuais-je. **_Et, la musique que je préfère dans Glee est The Only Exception de Paramore. _**

Des hochements de tête se firent voir dans toute la salle. Ce n'était pas que le miens à parement.

- **_Chante-nous un morceau._** Souffla gentiment Zach**_. C'est la chance de ta vie… profite d'avoir l'attention. _**

- **_Je ne pense pas que ça soit une super idée ça !_** Grimaçais-je tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

- **_Nous n'avons pas le temps pour le moment…_** rigola Ryan. **_Mais tu as cependant, omis de nous dire une chose. _**

Je fronçais les sourcils incertains de réellement savoir de quoi il parlait. Il se leva alors de son siège et je repérais alors la caméra près de lui… en marche.

- **_Tu sors avec une star emblématique et que tu es totalement impliquer dans le monde du show bisness depuis tes dix huit ans !_** Lâcha tout heureux Ryan Murphy.

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre inférieur devant les regards surprit, étonnée et dubitateur de plusieurs personnes. visiblement, mon nom et mon visage avait été épargné par les peoples.

- **_Exact…_** soupirais-je. **_Je suis une amie proche de Tom Sturridge. _**

Des murmures dans la salle se firent entendre.

- **_Punaise… on essaie de le faire venir dans notre série en Guest star depuis des mois._** Entendis-je quelqu'un dire.

- **_Tu veux savoir ce que j'aurais dit pour ton personnage ?_** Questionna rapidement Ryan sans attendre de réponse de moi. **_Sarah, une fille qui rêve de créer les plus belle tenue du monde. Celle qui aspire a devenir une icône de la mode. Elle côtoie des personnalités célèbres depuis toujours ou presque._** Débita-t-il sans ce départir de son sourire. **_Sarah pourrait même avoir un petit ami célèbre. _**

- **_Peut-être !_** Soufflais-je le rouge aux joues.

- **_Une anglaise bien sous tout rapport et qui ferait fantasmer n'importe qui. Une fille avec du caractère qui pourrait tenir tête a notre Glee Club et surtout au monde ! _**

- **_Vous jouez à quoi là ?_** Marmonnais-je les sourcils fronçais.

- **_Une jeune fille qui fait la première des magasines depuis quelques temps._** Continua-t-il m'ignorant totalement ainsi que son entourage.

Par contre, moi je pouvais voir la tête des autres personnes présentes autour de nous. J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup de chose se mettait en place dans leurs tête et qu'ils me renvoyer faire la première page des magasines grave aux scandales avec ce stupide mannequin et de part mon amourette avec l'emblématique vampire cinématographique !

- **_Dit donc à tes nouveaux collègues de travail, qui est ton petit ami actuel ?_**

Je me levais de mon siège le cœur battant vite et fort.

- **_c'est pour ça que j'ai eu le poste ?_** Dis-je fortement. **_Je ne veux pas avoir a faire a ce genre de chose… Je travail trop dur pour être ainsi utilisé. _**

- **_Du calme._** Me contra-t-il vivement**_. J'ai fait appel à toi pour tes talents et surtout pour les fabuleuses tenues que tu as créer pour tes petits camarades aux derniers défiler des studios. J'avoue avoir eu un faible pour le costume de Robert Pattinson ! _**

Il termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil et me salua.

- **_A bientôt mademoiselle Lloyd… nous allons faire de l'excellent travail ensemble… parce que vous êtes fabuleuse ! _**

Il quitta alors l'entrepôt rapidement avec quelques personnes. Zach vint alors à moi, sous le regard encore de quelques acteurs de la série.

- **_Alors… Mademoiselle Lloyd votre amoureux c'est bien Robert Pattinson ?_** Demanda-t-il joueur.

- **_Vous le savez depuis combien de temps ?_** Souris-je à moitié joueuse.

- **_J'avoue depuis le début. _**Fit-il posant un baiser sur ma joue. **_Mais, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Allez demoiselle la cachotière. Je te ramène à tes bureaux. _**

- **_Merci, gentil chorégraphe ! _**Rétorquais-je attrapant le bras qu'il me tendait.

On passa rapidement prendre mon carnet de note et mes affaires. Durant tout le trajet, il essaya de trouver le nom de mes anciens petits amis. Le pauvre s'il savait qu'en réalité il n'y avait eu que deux hommes dans ma vie. Stan et Rob. C'était déjà suffisant avec ses deux hommes aux caractères et à la personnalité décuplé. J'avais donc eu droit durant son questionnaire à Shia LaBeouf, Jamie Bell et Chace Crawford. Tout trois acteurs de vingt cinq ans ou vingt six. De surcroit des acteurs que j'admirais et qui m'inspirer pour certaines tenues de ville.

- **_Je t'aime bien._** M'avait-il dit en me déposant à ma voiture.

- **_ça tombe bien, je t'aime bien aussi !_** Avais-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

Arrivés à mon appartement, je me sentais bien seule. Je nourris mes poissons et alla prendre une douche. En sortant, j'allumais mon ordinateur et lu les messages envoyer par l'homme de ma vie durant ses poses ou moment de liberté.

**Point de vue Robert. **

J'étais revenue tôt ce matin là. J'avais juste eu le temps d'aller à l'hôtel, de prendre une douche et de me changer avant de rejoindre ma douce. Vingt jours sans la voir et la toucher, c'était trop long. J'angoissais un peu d'ailleurs. J'étais revenue un jour plus tôt pour lui faire la surprise. Tom et Ashley m'avait beaucoup conseillé d'ailleurs. Sarah et moi étions en contact chaque jour. Soit par téléphone, soit par message texte.

J'arrivais tout juste au studio de Glee deux heures après mon arrivé à New-York est j'espérais qu'elle n'est pas eu vent de ma petite arrivé surprise. Ma princesse travailler comme depuis trois semaines sur les costumes et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter d'aussitôt, vu qu'il y avait une tenue voir plusieurs par épisode. J'étais plus qu'heureux pour elle. Sarah le mérité amplement. Un des deux gardes du corps qui me suivait à la trace m'ouvrit la porte après avoir informer le réalisateur de ma présence. Ce dernier se tenait dans une petite cabane à l'entrer du studio avec un gradin.

- **_Monsieur Pattinson, c'est un honneur de vous avoir ici._** Me salua Ryan tout sourire.

- **_Oh !_** **_Appelez-moi Rob._** Dis-je lui serrant la main.

- **_Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?_** Commença-t-il naturellement.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Où du moins pour qui.

- **_En fait, je viens voir une de vos costumières._** L'informais-je assez bas.

Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance au gardien.

- **_Je sais._** Rit enfin Ryan. **_Sarah n'a pas lâché le morceau durant trois semaines… mais, j'ai mes sources. _**

- **_vraiment ?_** Souris-je à mon tour. **_Qui vais-je devoir virer ?_**

Il sourit encore quelques secondes, puis revient un peu plus sérieux.

- **_J'ai une faveur à vous demander… est-il possible de vous filmez dans les locaux ? _**

- **_Nos retrouvailles vous voulez dire ? _**

- **_euh… je pensais plutôt à vous et mes acteurs vedette !_** Lâcha-t-il dans une petite grimace.

- **_pas de souci… c'est votre entrepôt vous pouvez me filmer mais… je devrais voir la vidéo avant de la trouver sur internet. _**

- **_C'est tout à fait normal. Alors… comment voulez vous procédez ? _**

- **_Dites à tout le monde que je viens rendre visite à une Fan et c'est pour ça qu'il ya toutes ses caméra avec moi. _**

C'était une idée de Tom. Il était assez doué pour ce genre de chose, je devais le reconnaitre. Ryan me laissa alors quelques minutes en compagnie du gardien qui me posa gentiment quelques questions sur ma « célébrité » et les stars que je « côtoyer ».

Ryan revient alors avec une autre personne.

- **_Bonjour, je suis le chorégraphe de Glee, Zach ! Je peux vous proposez quelques choses ? _**

- **_Allez-y !_**

Après avoir entendu le nouveau projet « Surprise pour Sarah », je pouvais dire à Tom d'allait se rhabiller avec ses idées.

**Point de vue Sarah. **

- **_Allez ! on reprend les gars ! On va faire une scène pour un épisode assez éloigné dans le temps de notre série, mais nous avons eu une super idée avec Zach…_**

Ryan alla voir cinq des acteurs principaux et leurs donna un texte. Il eu un grand sourire et des cris de joie, ce qui m'étonna un peu.

- **_Alors mademoiselle Lloyd, _**entendis-je souffler Amanda timidement. **_Tu es contente d'être bientôt en weekend ? _**

- **_Oui. _**Souris-je un peu tendu.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait prit soin de ne pas me parler plus que nécessaire durant presque trois semaine. C'était une styliste vraiment étrange. Même quand le Cast était venue me questionner sur ma relation avec Rob et sur Tom, elle n'avait pas voulu se déridé.

Zach vient alors vers moi rapidement, attrapa ma main et me guida vers le Ryan et les deux autres réalisateur. Il m'installa sur une chaise, en l'occurrence sa chaise et posa son bras autour des mes épaules tandis qu'il regarder la nouvelle scène qui se présenter devant nous.

- **_Il se passe quoi là ?_** M'enquis-je timidement sous tous les regards.

- **_on va joueur une nouvelle scène pour un des épisodes prochains… c'est une nouvelle chanson et a besoin d'un avis extérieur. D'habitude on prend des critiques parmi les fans mais là on n'a pas vraiment le temps. _**

- **_donc je suis votre critique ? _**M'étranglais-je.

- **_ouais ! _**

- **_et si je n'aime pas ? _**Grimaçais-je.

Il haussa les épaules et ce fut le signal. Ryan cria un gros « action » et tout prit vie. Encore une fois !

Les personnages du Glee Club, étaient dans la salle de chant entrain de chahuter. J'avais un large sourire en les voyant faire, comme quand je suis devant mon écran à la maison, pensais-je.

Une sonnerie retentie et Monsieur Schuester le prof de chant entra en scène.

- **_Désolé du retard, j'étais avec le directeur._** Dit-il alors que tout le monde prenait place. **_Mauvaise nouvelle, notre salle de classe va être prise d'assaut par le cours de musique. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** Crièrent tous les acteurs en même temps.

- **_C'est juste pour une semaine. Le temps que le professeur leurs trouvent un nouveau local. _**

- **_Pourquoi il est arrivé quoi à l'autre ?_** Demanda Rachel (Lea Michel)

- **_Aucune idée, mais le plus important c'est que nous allons avoir des artistes talentueux dans notre équipe durant une semaine. _**

Des approbations plutôt mitigé se firent entendre.

- **_Les gars à vous ! _**

Plusieurs personnes firent leurs apparitions dans la classe. Six personnes pour être précises. Mon attention alla directement trouver une personne pourtant.

- **_ Non de dieux !_** Murmurais-je posant ma main devant ma bouche. Je dois faire un rêve.

Des étonnements et des hoquets de stupeurs se firent entendre dans la salle, alors que Robert Pattinson… mon Rob jouait de la guitare naturellement avec le reste des acteurs.

Une chanson débuta, mais j'étais totalement incapable de l'entendre. Je ne voyais et n'entendait que l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et qui me regardait avec … dévotion.

Lorsque le gros « couper » se fit entendre, Rob donna sa guitare à un de ses partenaires de musique et salua rapidement les autres acteurs et l'entourage avant de venir dans ma direction. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever tellement que la surprise était forte.

- **_Sarah ?_** Chuchota-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. **_Tu dois respirer, mon ange !_**

Et ce fut le déclique. Je me jetais à son cou comme une dingue. Rob chancela quelque peu à l'impacte, mais tient le coup mort de rire.

- **_Doucement, princesse… je ne pars nulle part ! _**

- **_Promis !_** Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Rob se recula de moi et plongea son regard dans le miens.

- **_Est-ce que je t'ai menti un jour ? _**Demanda-t-il de sa voix de velours.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Alors, je vais continuer en te promettant de ne pas partir avant un long, long moment. _**

Il me fit son superbe sourire en coin, puis alla picorer lentement mes lèvres.

* * *

**_Alors ? Je suis un peu pardonner ? _**  
**_j'espère avoir vos réactions à ce nouveau chapitre !_**  
**_la suite et en correction alors à bientot_**  
**_xoxo sab_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour, mes fidèles et nouveaux lecteurs/lectrices !**

**J'espère que j'ai perdu personnes en chemin... **

**voici un nouveau chapitre en espèrant que cela vous convients grandement :-)**

**bisous à vous et surtout très bonne lecture !**

**on se retrouve en bas **

**sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Des demandes !**

/

/

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Rob et moi avions quitté les plateaux de la série une demi-heure plus tard. Beaucoup de monde était venue lui demander des autographes (les techniciens et les différentes employées féminines sur place à cette heure-là). Les acteurs principaux et les secondaires présents avaient également voulu saluer comme il se devait le célèbre vampire amoureux. Bien sur, je m'étais faite toute petite et beaucoup aurait pu m'oublier dans toutes cette effervescent si Robert ne me tenait pas la main ou la taille, s'il ne m'embrassait pas de temps en temps la tempe ou les lèvres.

Le directeur nous libéra assez tôt puisqu'il voulait que je profite de mon weekend pour être en forme lundi et surtout c'était un moyen de remercier Robert pour son intervention dans la série. J'avoue que j'avais hâte de le voir sur le petit écran moi du coup. Et maman allait être folle. Devrais-je lui en toucher deux mots avant ? Non. Une surprise serait bien plus sympathique.

- **_Tu penses à quoi, mon ange ? _**

- **_A ma mère ! _**

- **_Elle te manque ?_**

- **_Oui_**. Souris-je faiblement.

- **_On a qu'à lui rendre visite ce weekend si tu veux ? _**

Je le regardais septique quelques secondes. Un allez retour New-York/Londres ? M'aimait-il à ce point ?

- **_On atterrira juste pour quelques heures, ça n'en vaut pas le gout, Rob. _**

- **_T'es parent pourrait venir à l'aéroport et je réserverais un lieu discret pour que vous parliez ensemble !_**

- **_Rob…_** soufflais-je nouant mes bras autour de son cou.

J'étais sur la pointe des pieds avait-il encore grandit ? Impressionnant.

- **_Nous n'allons pas partir pour Londres ce weekend… mais, merci d'avoir proposé. _**

- **_Je ferais tout pour toi … tu le sais non ? _**

- **_Oui. Et ça me fait être encore plus amoureuse de toi. _**

- **_Euh… tu crois que tu m'aimerais encore avec des cheveux en moins ? _**

Des cheveux en moins ? Quoi ?

- **_Soit plus clair ! _**

Il souffla et nous dirigea lentement vers le divan du salon de ma maison. Il prit place me positionnant sur lui.

- **_Pour mon prochain film, je vais devoir me couper les cheveux ! _**

- **_Beaucoup ?_** M'enquis-je sur le qui-vive.

- **_Presque tout !_** Grimaça-t-il.

- **_Oh ! TU vas faire ça quand ? _**

- **_Demain matin normalement. Tu voudras venir avec moi ? _**

- **_Oui… je veux dire adieu à tes cheveux ! _**

- **_Princesse, ils vont repousser._** Rigola-t-il.

- **_Ouais… mais c'est tes jolies cheveux._** Râlais-je alors qu'il capturer mes lèvres avec délicatesse.

Je décidais de ne plus pensé à ce qui allait arriver demain et mis la télévision sagement blottis contre mon homme. Il me parlait de ses trois semaines encore et encore, même si nous avions tout fait déjà via téléphone ou ordinateur interposé. On zappa durant tout ce temps entre plusieurs chaines pour finir sur dix-sept ans et maman, la suite de seize ans et enceinte. Cette émission que regarder mes deux supers amies jumelles et qui m'en parlait régulièrement.

- **_Sarah tu es sérieuse là ? _**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Tu veux vraiment qu'on regarde ça ? où tu as un message à me faire passer ?_** Quémanda-t-il relevant un sourcil.

Refroidit et très mal à l'aise, je changeais aussitôt de chaine pour mettre les clips vidéo. Cela ne passa malheureusement et je me levais pour rejoindre mon bureau juste derrière lui. Mais Rob ne laissa pas tomber pour autant et me suivit des yeux sans dire mot.

- **_Sarah… je ne voulais pas être… _**

- **_Laisse tomber d'accord… et pour information je voulais juste regarder l'émission parce que Kate et Ashley m'en parlent souvent… rien d'autre !_**

- **_Sarah…_** bougonna-t-il se tirant les cheveux.

- **_Fin de la discussion… bon, je vais prendre une douche ! _**

Je le laissais en plan dans le salon et m'enfuis littéralement dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il y voit un quelconque message ?

Je pris plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour me laver les cheveux et me les sécher. Je pris même le temps de me faire une petite beauté et mis de la crème saveur pêche sur le visage, les bras et les jambes.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Rob était en pleine conversation téléphonique. J'attrapais alors mon carnet de note pour mon futur magasin et relus toute la liste de chose à faire et a acheter une fois que j'aurais un local. Il y a deux jours, j'avais vu une sorte de maison futuriste sur internet couverte de végétation. C'est ce que je voulais pour ma future vitrine de magasin de mode. Je voulais transformer la devanture en un monde onirique ou fougères, lierres, végétaux en tous genres, roses et autres fleurs délicates s'enracinent. Je voulais aussi des tabourets et des fauteuils couverts de feuilles, d'herbes et autres ! Un lieu unique pour ma clientèle.

- **_Tu fais quoi ?_** Murmura mon amoureux posant un baiser dans mon cou.

- **_Une liste pour ma prochaine vitrine. Soupirais-je refermant mon carnet. Je vais faire à manger. _**

- **_Euh… Tom et Sierra sont aux restaurants et nous propose de venir._**

- **_Et tu as déjà dit oui ?_** Soupirais-je.

Il me regarda surpris un quart de seconde et acquiesça de la tête. ,

- **_Je suis fatigué Rob. Tu aurais dû me demander mon avis avant. _**

- **_Je suis désolé… mais c'était Tom alors…_**

- **_Pourquoi doit-on toujours sortir avec tout le monde ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir une soirée en amoureux ? Pourquoi…_**

- **_Ok !_** Clama-t-il paume en l'air. **_J'ai compris. Je suis désolé… j'aurais dû te demander avant d'accepter. _**

Il ne répondait à aucune de mes questions. Il parlait simplement.

- **_Je fais quoi ? Je leurs dit qu'on ne vient pas ?_** Quémanda-il encore étonné.

- **_Tu peux y aller. Tu voulais de toute façon._** Le repris-je, rapidement.

- **_Pas s'en toi._** S'offusqua-t-il. **_J'ai accepté parce que Tom est notre meilleur pote. _**

- **_Et je suis fatigué d'être trimballé de droite à gauche. Tu peux le comprendre non ?_**

- **_Tu es resté chez toi durant trois semaines._** Se scandalisa-t-il aussitôt.

- **_Raison de plus. Je voulais profiter de toi… toute seule ! _**

Rob ne dit mot. Analysant mes mots.

- **_Ok, je lui dis qu'on ne vient pas et je reste. _**

- **_Non. Je veux que tu partes !_**

- **_Quoi ? _**

- **_Tu voulais y aller alors vas-y… de toute façon, je vais dormir. _**

- **_Maintenant… il est que vingt heures. _**

Je l'embrassais sur la bouche rapidement et fila dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus faim… ça non. Il ne comprenait pas que j'avais besoin de lui. De l'avoir pour moi toute seule après notre longue absence. Que je n'avais pas l'habitude de sortir autant et que depuis nos retrouvailles nous avions fait que cela. Nous étions avec Tom, avec le Cast de Twilight ou autres personnalités. Nous ne sortions jamais à deux. Ou restions qu'à deux. Nous étions toujours en bande. Et ça commençait à devenir irritant. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas être avec moi ? Seulement avec moi ?

Je sautais sur mon lit, prêtes à dormir et à faire des rêves ou l'homme que j'aime voudrais rester quelques minutes et heures juste avec moi. A me prendre dans ses bras, m'embrasser… ou nous aurions pu manger au restaurant tranquillement, regarder un bon film au cinéma ou autres !

- **_Sarah ? _**

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir lentement.

- **_Je ne vais nulle part…_** souffla-t-il tristement**_. Je suis dans le salon !_**

Je n'avais pas la force de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. J'étais sans énergie et aucune envie de lui pardonner tout de suite. Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, je m'endormis à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je retrouvais Rob endormis sur le divan du salon le lendemain matin. Je m'accroupie près de lui et fit glisser mes doigts sous le contour de ses douces lèvres et de sa mâchoire. Un fin sourire vint alors se poser sur son visage.

- **_Bonjour !_**

- **_Bonjour, mademoiselle Lloyd. _**

- **_Je suis désolé pour hier._**

- **_Nous avons tous les deux nos fautes… passons juste à autre chose et je promets de m'arranger. _**

- **_Merci et je promets aussi._** Soufflais-je alors qu'il attraper le bas de mon débardeur pour m'attirer à lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres.

- **_Sinon, petite info de la journée… ton divan n'est pas super pour dormir. _**

- **_Je sais._** Grimaçais-je. **_A force de m'endormir devant la télévision, j'ai un peu détruit les ressorts. _**

- **_Bon… je me rattraperai ce soir. Sinon, j'ai très, très faim ! _**Soupira-t-il se relevant.

Je filais directe à la cuisine nous préparer un petit déjeuner. Au menu du jour, café très noir pour nous donner un petit coup de fouet, beignet à la pomme acheter hier en grande surface et jus d'orange.

- **_Désolé, ce n'est pas vraiment un petit déjeuner de luxe comme dans ton hôtel. _**

- **_Ça me convient._** Sourit-il croquant déjà dans son beignet.

- **_Tu as prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? _**

- **_De rester avec toi… qu'avec toi !_** Enchaina-t-il me fixant grandement.

- **_J'en ai de la chance._** Glissais-je avant de boire une petite gorgée de ma boisson chaude.

- **_Petite peste._** Souffla-t-il posant ses lèvres sur mon cou. **_J'aime quand tu es comme ça. _**

- **_Infernal ? Chiante ? _**

- **_Amoureuse j'allais dire…mais, le reste me va aussi_** ! rigola-t-il devant mon visage rouge.

Après le petit déjeuner, une douche en commun assez mouvementé dans ma petite baignoire et de longues minutes à choisir notre activité du jour, Rob et moi nous installâmes dans ma voiture.

- **_pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de conduire ?_** Râla-t-il.

- **_Parce que tu n'aimes pas conduire. _**

- **_Si j'aime ! _**

- **_Bon alors, je ne voulais pas être grossière,_** repris-je timidement, **_mais tu ne conduiras jamais ma voiture Robert Thomas Pattinson… parce que tu es un danger public. _**

- **_Quoi ?_** S'écrit-il vivement.

- **_Durant ton absence, je suis allé voir des vidéos te concernant sur internet… et y en a beaucoup de toi au volant… hors de question de prendre le risque. _**

- **_T'es vraiment pas drôle, Sarah… et tu n'as pas l'âme d'une aventurière. _**

Je préférais le laisser dans son délire et me concentra sur la route. Nous avions en toute une demi-heure de route. Nous avions décidé après avoir fait le tour des possibilités déjà bien réduite de choisir un lieu pas trop fréquenter par les fans de Rob et pas trop loin de la ville. C'est Rob qui trouva notre destination après avoir épuisé toutes nos idées. Le Metropolitan Museum of Art, l'un des plus grands musées d'art au monde. Il est situé à Manhattan, du côté de Central Park sur la Cinquième Avenue.

Rob c'était gentiment laissé faire pour le style vestimentaire. Je lui avais demandé de mettre l'une de mes créations pour le faire changer de style. Ainsi les fans, ne le regarderait et ne le remarquerait pas du première coup. Des tennis en daim à lacets, un pantalon cent pourcent lin le tout bleu marine, pour une personne ne portant généralement que des jeans et des baskets Rob semblait mal à l'aise dedans. Pour le haut, un t-shirt en coton à manches longues gris chiné et un trench de style croisé couleur mastic. Rob était méconnaissable avec ce genre de vêtement. Il était un tout nouvel homme surtout que je lui avais retiré son éternel casquette blanche et bleu pour un bob assortie à sa tenue. Heureusement, le temps était propice à ce genre de tenue. Il faisait même bon pour une promenade, mais nous avions peur de tomber malade. Je me garais dans le parking sous terrain près d'une sortie de secours sous les recommandations de Monsieur Pattinson. Il attrapa ma main une fois hors du véhicule et me guida vers l'ascenseur.

- **_Tu veux voir quoi en premier ?_** M'enquis-je alors qu'on arrivait dans le hall du bâtiment.

- **_Tout._** Rigola-t-il.

- _**Tout ?** C'est impossible !_ Souris-je.

- **_Pourquoi ?_** Continua-t-il fronçant un peu les sourcils.

- **_Rob il y a deux cent quatre-vingt salles et quatre niveaux dans le ici. _**

- **_Vraiment ?_** S'étrangla-t-il se dirigeant vers un point info et surtout une carte des lieux.

Je secouais simplement la tête de haut en bas en lui montrant l'information sur un prospectus.

-** _D'accord_.** Soupira-t-il presque irrité. **_Allons à l'essentiel alors…_**

On parcourra alors la carte et les différentes salles représenter sur le plan fixé au mur du hall en quêtes de désir potentiel.

- **_Les instruments de musique ?_** Demanda-t-il.

-** _Les Dessins et gravures ?_ **Questionnais-je à mon tour.

- _**La pièce dessinée par Frank Lloyd Wright ?** _

-** _La collection d'armes et d'armures ?_** S'enthousiasma-t-il.

**- _D'accord, commençons par ça !_**

On se dirigea alors vers le premier étage, empruntant les escaliers. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour un samedi matin, ce qui était appréciable. Nous pouvions visiter ainsi le mussée plus sereinement. Rob dû quitter à la demande d'un garde son Bob, ce qui l'irrita un peu. Ce qui était pratique ici tout de même, c'est que le public n'était pas très jeune. Faut dire que les lieux d'art comme celui-ci n'attiré plus tellement les filles hystériques qui préfère les salles de cinéma ou des lieux plus branchés. On vagua entre les différents modèles d'apparat, joyaux d'habileté technique et d'ouvrage finement ciselés du haut moyen âge européen et japonais principalement durant une bonne heure. Je retrouvais Rob devant une arme assez petite ce qui me surprit.

- **_C'est quoi ? _**

**- _Un glaive Romain de type Mayence, au fourreau estampé. _**

**- _Ouah !_ **Soupirais-je alors qu'il m'attirait à lui par la taille.

-** _Une petite épée qui appartenait à un soldat Romain. _**Rigola-t-il tendrement posant un baiser sur ma joue.

- **_Merci de la traduction. On peut aller voir les dessins maintenant ? _**

**- **_**Avec plaisir.** _

C'est ainsi qu'on fit la salle des dessins et des gravures. Evidemment, on ne vit pas les 11 000 dessins, les 1,5 millions de gravures et 12 000 livres illustrés. D'une part parce que Rob en aurait vite eu marre et que le musée fermé les portes trop tôt à mon goût…

- _**Tu as vu il y a l'institut du vêtement ?** _

Rob me pointa alors une porte minuscule sur notre droite. On s'y engouffra alors et mes yeux deviennent de grosses billes face au spectacle devant moi. Une immense salle dans un coin du château pour y mettre plus de 80 000 habits et accessoires. Durant presque une heure, je pris des notes sur un calepin pour mon travail. En autre, sur les tenues entre le cinquième et le dixième siècle.

- **_Je suis trop fatigué pour faire autre chose !_ **Ronchonna Rob se posant nonchalamment sur un petit banc en pierre entre deux salles.

- **_Rob allez …_ **murmurais-je à son oreille tendrement.

**- _Ça marchera pas ton petit truc de la gentille petite amie amoureuse qui veut quelques choses… je suis crevé Sarah !_ **Rouspéta-t-il gentiment.

- _**Moi aussi… j'ai mal aux pieds… mais, mon envie d'en voir et savoir plus me pousse à puiser dans mes dernières réserves.** _

**- _Tu parles !_ **Chuchota-t-il levant les yeux en l'air.

-** _Allez, mon ange ! Une dernière salle._**

**- _Une dernière ? Sur ? _**

**- **_**Oui… la salle de musique.** _

Rob ferma les yeux et ralla tout bas, ce qui me fit sourire. Bien sûr je me repris très vite devant son regard braqué furieusement sur moi. Il se leva alors et me tendit la main que j'empressais d'attraper.

-** _T'es une manipulatrice très dangereuse ! _**

**- _Je t'aime !_ **Répondis-je simplement.

- _**Hum !** _La salle de musique était magnifique.

Cela donné encore plus envie de savoir jouer d'un instrument et cela titilla même Rob de toucher aux objets d'Art. Il a même faillit ce faire réprimander et avoir une amante par un des gardes en ronde dans la pièce. En même temps, il y avait près de 5 000 instruments de musique du monde entier.

- **_Regarde c'est un des violons d'Antonio Stradivarius_.** Souffla-t-il émerveiller.

-** _Il vaut vraiment quinze millions de dollars ?_** M'étranglais-je face au prix de cette merveille.

- **_En fait, presque seize millions, mon ange_.** Me reprit gentiment Robert. _**Et là c'est le piano Steinway « Z » de John Lennon.** _

Nous étions devant un piano assez étrange. Assez petit, en bois entouré d'une vitre de verre. Nous pouvions encore y voir les traces de brûlures de cigarettes de Lennon dessus.

-** _Il a composé et écrit la chanson « imagine » sur ce piano. C'est une œuvre d'art._**

- **_Tu crois que ta guitare trouvera sa place ici un jour ?_ **Murmurais-je alors qu'une petite fille nous regarder un peu trop était avec son grand père et son père et semblait s'ennuyait. Manqué plus que ça. Rob dû le remarquer aussi, puisqu'il me serra contre lui cachant son visage dans mon cou.

-** _Je ne pense pas, Sarah… Par contre, on peut rentrer manger et surtout s'allonger ? _**

**- _Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour. _**

**- _Tout ?_** Reprit-il curieusement.

-** _Oui_.** Grimaçais-je.

- _**D'accord, j'y repenserais !** _

On quitta alors le musée nous promettant de venir faire d'autre salle dans les semaines et mois à venir. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de venir ici en presque quatre ans de vie New-Yorkaise. J'en été pas très fière.

Une fois à mon appartement, Rob se jeta carrément sur le divan, téléviseur déjà allumé.

- **_Ma puce, ça te dit de manger Indien ? _**

**- _Indien ? _**

**- _Oui… tu sais, Poulet au curry, Vada Idli ou Pakora !_**

Je le regardais les yeux grands ouverts, me demander où ils savaient tout ça et surtout s'il n'y avait pas de décodeur pour les nouvelles paroles de mon homme. C'était étrange comme sensation. Très étrange !

- **_Euh… d'accord !_**

Rob attrapa alors le téléphone et composa un numéro. Visiblement, il le connaissait par cœur.

- _**Tu vas voir, c'est juste impeccable comme plat. Tu vas te croire en Inde.** _Rigola-t-il.

- _**Tu en manges souvent ?** _

- _**Quand Tom mange avec moi, généralement c'est Indien ou Mexicain.** _M'apprit-il.

Voilà, qui était censé. Le repas arrivé quelques minutes après notre commende. Visiblement, Rob était un client très apprécié du directeur. Je dois dire que le poulet au curry était splendide. On mangea tout le long en silence préférant reprendre des forces. Ce fut Rob qui le brisa timidement alors qu'on attaquer nos glaces à la pistache et à la vanille.

- **_Est-ce que tu veux être mère ? _**

Je crus m'étouffer d'ailleurs aussi sec face à cette question.

- **_Toutes les femmes parfaitement constituées veulent être mère, Rob._** Râlais-je pratiquement.

-** _Tu veux être mère avec moi ?_ **Reprit-il alors.

- **_Rob…_**

- **_C'est plutôt simple comme question !_** Bougonna-t-il.

- _**Ce n'est pas la question, Rob. Je… on c'est retrouvé y a moins d'un an… tu ne peux pas déjà imagier être parent. Et ta carrière ?** _

- _**M'en fiche de ma carrière. Je veux que tu portes et mette au monde nos enfants.** _

Attends, quoi ? Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Pourquoi devait-il gâcher ce moment ? Cette journée ?

- **_Tu es inconscient… tu ne peux pas savoir…_**

**- _Attends… tu doutes de nous ?_**

**- _Non. Bien sûr que non… mais que vont penser nos familles, nos amis..._**

**- **_**Je me fiche des autres Sarah… toi seule compte.** _

La discussion été partie sur des sentiers dangereux et Rob ne semblait pas vouloir faire marche arrière. Au contraire, il semblait déterminé. Un peu trop à mon goût. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-** _J'ai toujours voulu être marié avant d'avoir des enfants. C'est important pour moi._**Murmurais-je tout de même.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes. J'en profité pour finir ma glace évitant par la même occasion de le regarder.

- **_Epouse-moi !_** L'entendis-je dire alors que je me levais pour jeter mon pot de glace à la poubelle.

-** _Quoi ?_ **M'étranglais-je.

- **_Sarah lloyd veut tu devenir ma femme ? Faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? _**

**- _Je…Tu es fou !_ **M'empressais-je de répliquer. _**Je…** _

- _Attend…_ dit-il me suivant jusqu'à levier ou je posais les assiettes sales. **_Sarah… je veux vraiment me marié avec toi !_**

**- **_**Pourquoi ?** _Quémandais-je stressé et mal dans ma peau.

- **_Je t'aime depuis le premier jour Sarah. Il y a eu que toi dans ma vie, même si tu n'étais pas là. Mon destin est d'être avec toi. _**

**- _C'est trop tôt Rob. Nous le savons tous les deux._** Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Cette demande en mariage, m'avait plus qu'ému. Ça me touchait grandement et j'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois. Pourtant, je devais pour lui renoncer à accepter pour le moment. Rob était trop… imprudent et spontané. Et s'il regrettait dans quelques temps ? Si cette demande lui gâcher la vie ? Ses désirs ? Son travail ? Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. Je tenais trop à lui pour ça.

- **_Rob je veux attendre ! _**

**- **_**Je t'aime et j'attendrais… mais, je ne renonce pas princesse.** _

Il ne renonce pas ? Oh, cela allait être de plus en plus difficile de résister. Surtout quand son regard pétille d'une lueur malicieuse pas du tout choquée ou douché de ma réponse néès cette discussion et cette demande mouvementé et imprévu, Rob se cala devant mon ordinateur tandis que je nous préparer du café et analyser les documents prit au musée.

-** _Je crois que je vais faire des sous-vêtements !_** Lui dis-je déjà très inspirer.

- **_Vraiment ? _**

**- _Oui… tu c'est un peu genre Victoria Secret… mais, pour des budgets plus modeste. _**

**- _C'est une très bonne idée, ma belle. Euh… Sarah ? _**

**- _Oui ? _**

**- **_**Tu veux venir voir un teaser de mon prochain film ?** _

A sa voix, je savais que je n'allais pas aimer. Il semblait soucieux et embarrassé. Je m'approchais lentement de lui et vit sur l'écran de l'ordinateur une vidéo.

- **_Prête ? _**

**- _Oui._ **Soufflais-je peu sur de moi sur ce coup-là.

Je pris place sur ses genoux et il me serra tout contre lui appuya sur le petit bouton en bas de l'écran pour lancer la vidéo. Ce que j'y vis me laissa perplexe et sans voix. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi. Une petite vidéo de moins d'une minute où l'on pouvait voir Robert Pattinson l'acteur dans un nouveau genre. Rob un pistolet à la main pointant le regard fou son autre main avec. Et là… le coup partie avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête. Je savais que c'était une vidéo, mais cela m'angoisser de le voir ainsi. Mon regard alla même chercher une éventuelle blessure sur sa main qui avait reçu une balle dans la vidéo.

- **_C'est mon prochain film. _**

**- _Tu joues un psychopathe ?_ **M'enquis-je encore troublé.

- **_Oui. Je voulais totalement changer de jeu d'acteur._**

**- _Ben je te le garanti là._** Grognais-je presque. **_T'es jeune fan ne pourront même certainement pas entrer dans une salle de cinéma pour voir ce film. _**

**- **_**Euh… ne vaut mieux pas que je te montre la seconde mini vidéo.** _

Une seconde mini vidéo ? Etais-je prête à ça ? Peut-être pas.

- _**Tu peux m'expliquer avant l'histoire du film ?** _

Rob quitta le site internet ou il se trouvait et me tendit la main que je pris doucement. Il me fit alors tourner un peu vers lui, prenant bien soin de me tenir contre lui.

-** _Je jouerais le rôle d'Eric Packer. Un golden boy de la haute finance, qui s'engouffre dans sa limousine blanche et qui parcoure les routes de New-York en ébullition ou l'ère du capitalisme touche à sa fin._**

**- _Et ? _**

**- _Eric à qu'une seule obsession ce jour-là : une coupe de cheveux chez son coiffeur à l'autre bout de la ville. Au fur et à mesure de la journée, le chaos s'installe et il assiste impuissant à l'effondrement de son empire. Il est aussi certain qu'on va l'assassiner. En fait, à l'écran ce sera les vingt-quatre heures les plus importantes d'Eric Packer. _**

- **_C'est crache et choc_ _!_** Lui fis-je remarquer. **_Pourquoi à tu pris un rôle comme celui-ci ? _**

**- **_**Pour casser mon image romantique et tourmenté d'Edward Cullen, ma puce ! Pour faire oublier au public que je suis Robert Pattinson et non pas Edward Cullen. Que je suis un acteur et faire oublier Twilight et ce que cela implique.** _

Il avait raison. Il lui fallait un rôle vibrant, troublant et violent, très loin de son personnage vampirique qui lui colle à la peau pour casser la vision que le public a de lui.

- **_Je suis d'accord avec le principe… mais, je suis désolé… je ne peux pas regarder un autre extrait. En fait, je crois que ce film sera le premier que je ne regarderais pas de ta filmographie. _**

**- _Je peux comprendre ! Beaucoup de monde qui me suivait jusqu'ici auront une dent dure pour ce coup et l'impossibilité de suivre, mais c'est un risque à prendre. _**

**- _Qui est le réalisateur ?_ **M'enquis-je posant mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

- **_David Cronenberg !_** Sourit-il fièrementTout s'explique, pensais-je rapidement.

Il est un réalisateur adepte du genre horreur, fantastique et science-fiction. Rob avait décidé bien trouvé le film et le réalisateur. Espérons juste qu'il ne se trompe pas dans ses choix et que les critiques et le public ne le casse pas trop de sucre sur le téléphone de Rob retenti et il l'attrapa rapidement puisqu'il était posé sur le bureau près de nous

_-** Allo ?**_

**- **_**…** _

**Rob grimaça et rejeta la tête en arrière.**

**- _Désolé, j'ai oublié !_**

**- _…_**

Les secondes passés pour formés de longue minutes. Rob écoutait ce que son élocuteur avait à dire sans broncher.

- **_Sinon, tu peux venir me rejoindre ?_ **Proposa-t-il posant lentement et craintivement ses yeux sur moi.

- **_…_**

**- _Chez ma copine !_ **Murmura-t-il se raclant la gorge.

- **_…_**

**- _Sarah Lloyd. A l'angle d'Anderson avenue et de Nelson avenue. _**

**- **_**…** _

- **_D'accord. Merci Mathilde._ **Soupira Rob raccrochant.

- **_Quoi ?_ **M'enquis-je vivement.

- **_J'ai oublié d'aller me couper les cheveux !_ **Grogna-t-il. _**Les responsables ont cru que je me défilé et ont appelé David Croneneberg. Heureusement, il n'a pas douté de moi et à demander à sa coiffeuse de m'appeler.** _

- **_Et ? _**

**- _Elle a mis une journée pour avoir mon numéro de téléphone,_ **sourit-il à moitié. **_Elle était assez énerver._**

**- _Je peux la comprendre._** Souris-je à mon tour imaginant la pauvre fille qui allait devoir couper les cheveux de mon amoureux.

J'allais me levais, mais Robert en décida autrement. Il attrapa mon visage entre les paumes de ses mains et me donna un baiser enivrant. Mon sang bouillonnait sous ma peau à la façon scandaleuse qu'il m'embrasser. Notre souffle se fit rapidement heurté et erratique.

**- _Sarah…_** murmura-t-il difficilement sur mes lèvres.

- _**Hum ?** _

Rob quitta mes lèvres et posa presque le visage torturé son front contre le mien.

- **_Mathilde sera là dans quelques minutes… je dois me refroidir avant qu'elle ne voie ça !_ **Susurra-t-il séducteur en baissant les yeux vers son entre jambe

-** _Oups ! _**

- _**Ouais comme tu dis ma puce.** _Grimaça-t-il.

je décidais alors de me lever et de le laisser ce « refroidir » sans moi. Je pris l'initiative d'appeler ma mère pour lui donner de mes nouvelles et lui raconter les nouvelles croustillantes sur le plateau de Glee omettant la surprise de Rob. On resta à parler presque quinze minutes quand on sonna à la porte. Rob tout naturellement alla ouvrir et laissa entrer Mathilde. Une jolie jeune fille d'environs vingt-cinq ou trente ans. Brune, de ma taille, vêtue simplement : jean, pull et tennis au pied.

- **_Tu as de la visite ?_** Quémanda maman rapidement.

- **_Non. C'est juste la coiffeuse de Robert, maman. _**

**- _Quoi ? Il fait venir quelqu'un chez toi ? _**

**- **_**Oui… c'est pour son prochain film. Il doit se couper les cheveux.** _

Un cri strident vint alors me briser les tympans. Rob qui discutait poliment avec Mathilde tourna le regard vers moi alors que je posais le téléphone sur la table base, pour me frotter l'oreille gauche endommager.

- **_Je suis sourde d'une oreille. _**Criais-je malgré ricana à moitié alors que Mathilde portait un regard presque choqué sur moi. Je repris le combiné dubitatif.

- **_Tu es folle ma parole !_ **Criais-je à mon tour.

-** _Désolé… désolé… tu vas bien ? _**

- **_J'ai une oreille en moins grâce à toi._ **Râlais-je.

- **_Désolé… désolé…_ **continua-t-elle inlassablement. **_Mais ses cheveux ? Ses magnifiques cheveux… _**

**- **_**Comme tu le dis si bien, maman, ce sont des cheveux non de dieux sa repousse.** _

- **_C'est elle qui dit ça alors qu'elle a réagi comme sa mère hier soir._** Siffla Rob à Mathilde un large sourire sur le visage.

- **_Je t'entends Pattinson_.** Crachais-je.

- _**Ah bon… pourtant tu n'as qu'une oreille.** _Se moqua-t-il. **_Au fait, j'ai besoin de dire un truc à ta mère tu me la passe ? _**

**- _Qu'est-ce tu veux lui dire ?_ **Questionnais-je rapidement inquiète.

- **_Un petit truc !_** Continua-t-il m'arrachant le téléphone de la main. _**Nina ? Comment allez-vous ?** _

- **_… _**

**- _Oui, merci. Voilà, j'aurais voulu faire ça de vive voix, mais la distance et le temps nous pose problème._**

**- _Rob ?_ **M'écriais-je réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- _**Nina êtes-vous contre le fait que je demande à Sarah de m'épouser ?** _

Il l'avait fait ! Ce petit impertinent que j'aimais plus que tout au monde venait de m'avoir et de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

/

/

* * *

_**Alors ? Heureuse ? **_

_**Je vais faire tout mon possible pour mettre la suite à votre disposition... **_

_**ps : je pense qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire... je pense encore deux ou trois chapitre pas plus... désolé lol**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Kikou, je sais j'ai mais un peu de temps à le poster... vraiment désolé ... **

**mais je me fais pardonner surement avec une surprise en bas de chapitre ! (rire)**

** gros bisous à vous et a ****bientôt**

** sabrina**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Londres !**

**Point de vue Sarah. **

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on arrivait à Londres. Chez nous. Rob tenait ma main fermement dans la sienne et heureusement, parce que j'étais prête à sauter partout, depuis notre descente de l'avion.

_**Monsieur Pattinson, une photo avec mes enfants s'il vous plait ?**_ demanda une femme d'environ quarante ans, alors que deux adolescentes se collaient déjà à mon Robert. Je voulus me décaler et lui lâcher la main mais, le traitre me rapprocha d'un geste brusque vers lui et m'enveloppa d'un bras, sous le regard noir de la mère.

Une fois la photo terminée, Rob me guida à grands pas vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport. Là, une voiture de location nous attendait. Le responsable nous salua et donna les clés à Rob qui, quand il fut parti et eut déposé les valises dans le coffre, me lança les clés, accompagnant le geste d'un clin d'œil moqueur.

_**Monte monsieur super star !**_ clamai-je joueuse.

Il me tira la langue. La voiture était plutôt petite et je remerciai intérieurement mon amoureux d'avoir choisi ce modèle. Il nous fallut un long quart d'heure pour rejoindre la banlieue de Londres où nos deux familles nous attendaient… ou pas !

Effectivement, nous avions pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Après que Rob m'ait trahie volontairement en demandant ma main à ma mère, cette dernière me téléphona tous les soirs de la semaine. Du coup, nous avions décidé de leurs rendre visite pour calmer l'histoire. Nous étions vendredi et j'avais eu droit à mon weekend en guise de remerciement par les réalisateurs de Glee. Madame Jenkins n'avait pas pu s'y opposer.

_**Tu stresses ?**_ demanda moqueur Rob alors que je me garais entre nos deux maisons.

_**Non,**_ soufflai-je coupant le moteur.

_**Menteuse.**_

_**Oui,**_ continuai-je levant les yeux en l'air.

_**On se retrouve dans le jardin dans une heure ? **_

_**Deux heures ?**_ proposai-je.

_**Deux heures ?**_ râla-t-il. _**Je ne vais pas vraiment te manquer toi dis donc… que penses-tu de ce soir alors ?**_ décréta-t-il sortant de la voiture.

_**Tu es pire qu'un enfant,**_ lui fis-je remarquer attrapant mon sac qui venait de sortir du coffre.

_**Je ne suis plus une super star ?**_ bougonna-t-il.

_**Un enfant super star !**_ soufflai-je posant un baiser sur sa joue. _**Pour info, deux heures suffiront à**__** peine à faire taire ma mère sur l'éventualité d'un mariage entre nous et surtout sur la question essentielle : « Mais pourquoi as-tu dis non ? »**_

_**Ah ! j'aimerais bien connaitre la réponse à cette question !**_ marmonna-t-il alors que je m'empourprais.

_**Tu sais déjà pourquoi ! **_

_**Oui… mais je te ferai changer d'avis mon ange… parce que je t'aime et que je veux fonder une famille.**_

_**C'est trop tôt.**_

_**Non… et tu t'en rendras vite compte ! **_

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front puis sur le bout de mon nez, avant de partir en direction de sa maison comme si de rien n'était. Je soufflai un bon coup pour me donner constance et me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la maison de mes parents. Alors que je sonnais, j'entendis le cri d'excitation et de surprise venant de chez les Pattinson. Je riais encore quand mon père vint m'ouvrir. Sans cérémonie je lui sautai dessus et il resserra ses bras autour de moi, surpris.

_**Sarah ? Mon dieu… ma Sarah ! **_se réjouit-il. _**Tout va bien ? **_demanda-t-il se reculant pour prendre mon visage en coupe.

_**Mais oui papa. **_

_**Et Rob ? Tu n'es pas avec lui ? **_

_**Il est dans la maison d'à côté, **_rigolai-je, alors qu'il refermait déjà la porte d'entrée.

_**Ta mère est à la cuisine,**_ murmura-t-il.

Timidement et surtout avec le moins de bruit possible, je suivis mon père à la cuisine. Je vis ma mère en pleine préparation d'un apple pie. Elle était super concentrée dans l'élaboration de son dessert.

_**Tu crois qu'on peut ajouter de la compote en plus ? **_demandai-je attrapant un morceau de pomme directement dans le plat.

Nina, ma mère sursauta puis se tint le cœur de sa main libre.

_**Bonjour, maman chérie ! **_m'exclamai-je la voyant toujours sans réaction.

Elle lâcha tout et vint me serrer fort contre elle, me disant combien elle était heureuse de m'avoir avec elle.

_**Ton frère sera présent demain midi, mais je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que tu es venue ! **_

_**D'accord !**_ souris-je alors qu'elle attrapait déjà le téléphone accroché dans la cuisine.

Elle parla par la suite une bonne dizaine de minutes avec mon frère me laissant visiter seule avec mon père, les nouveaux aménagements de la villa. Nous étions dans le jardin quand maman nous ramena des boissons.

_**Ils arrivent !**_ décréta-t-elle à ma grande surprise.

_**Nathan ? **_

_**Non,**_ rit elle. _**Eux !**_

Elle donna un coup de tête derrière moi et je me retournai d'un quart pour voir les Pattinson avec différentes choses dans les mains. Elle avait osé ! m'offusquai-je intérieurement. Mon père me lança un regard d'excuse alors que je me levais pour saluer ma « belle-famille ». Rob ne me regarda pas une seule fois, alors que j'embrassais déjà timidement sa sœur Victoria sur les deux joues. Elizabeth qui suivait derrière, me donna l'accolade, ce qui me tendit légèrement. J'avais toujours autant de mal avec eux, réalisai-je.

_**Sarah, nous sommes heureux de te revoir !**_ scanda Claire, me serrant déjà contre sa poitrine.

_**Moi aussi,**_ fis-je rapidement, alors que Richard m'embrassait sur les deux joues.

Rob salua mes parents, puis vint prendre place en face de moi, entre sa mère et la mienne.

_**C'est un complot !**_ réalisai-je alors que Rob grimaçait. _**Comment tu peux me faire ça ?**_ me scandalisai-je sautant sur mes pieds.

_**J'y suis pour rien… je te le jure !**_ dit-il paume en l'air.

_**C'est de ta faute… t'aurais dû rien dire à ma mère.**_

_**Encore heureux qu'il l'ait fait,**_ s'irrita cette dernière alors que je ne quittais pas des yeux l'homme que j'aimais.

_**Y a de l'ambiance ici dit donc ! **_

On se retourna tous vers… Tom et Sierra. Sans attendre davantage, je m'élançai vers eux et attrapai Tom par le bras.

_**Mille excuses, j'ai besoin de lui pour un moment ! **_

_**Euh…**_

Je n'entendis pas le reste de phrase, j'avais déjà tiré Tom à ma suite. On arriva très vite à la voiture de location et je sortis les clés de ma poche tandis que Rob nous criait après.

_**Monte !**_ grognai-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Je démarrai avant que Rob ne puisse nous rejoindre. Dans le rétro, je pus le voir engueuler sa mère et… la mienne !

_**Tu m'explique ? Non pas que cette situation me déplaise mais j'aurai des comptes à rendre à Sierra.**_

_**Elle est très belle**_, fis-je réalisant que c'était la première fois que je la voyais en chair et en os.

_**Je sais,**_ sourit-il grandement.

_**Mais encore ?**_ me moquai-je.

_**Elle voulait voir les personnes avec qui j'ai grandi … Rob m'a dit que vous veniez, alors c'était le bon moment.**_

_**Elle n'a jamais vu tes parents ?**_ m'alarmai-je alors qu'on arrivait déjà à l'ancien lycée de Rob et Tom.

_**Si… mais je parlais de vous… toi, Rob… vos familles ! **_

_**Ah ça ! Ce n'était pas le meilleur jour, **_grimaçai-je, sortant du véhicule pour venir m'assoir sur le petit muret à l'entrée du parking.

Tom fit de même et je regardai finalement son look. Chapeau noir et bleu à carreaux, pantalon noir lâche, basquets, pull noir.

_**Ta copine te laisse sortir avec ce look ?**_ me moquai-je.

_**Quoi mon look ?**_ dit-il choqué tournant sur lui-même.

_**Et ta barbe ? Tu comptes la couper un jour ? **_

_**C'est pour mon prochain film, ingrate.**_

Je levai les yeux en l'air tandis qu'il se faufilait entre mes jambes pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je laissai reposer ma tête sur son épaule entourant son corps de mes bras.

_**Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de t'avoir de nouveau dans ma vie !**_ murmura-t-il.

_**Je suis tellement désolée d'être partie. **_

_**Tu le feras plus d'accord ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas … Rob me mène la vie dure et je crois que fuir une fois encore n'est pas une si mauvaise idée,**_ bougonnai-je sans vraiment le penser.

_**Il t'aime et veut officialiser les choses,**_ m'informa-t-il gentiment.

_**C'est déjà officiel ! Tous les journaux en parlent depuis des semaines. On peut pas faire mieux !**_

_**Il veut t'épouser où est le mal ? **_

_**J'ai peur !**_

_**On le sait.**_

_**C'est trop tôt. Il va le regretter. **_

_**Ne dit pas de bêtise, princesse Sarah… épouse ce chanceux de Robert Thomas Pattinson et fait de lui un homme heureux. **_

Je soufflai de frustration et de peur. Devais-je vraiment le faire ? J'en mourrais d'envie… mais, j'avais peur qu'en fin de compte, Rob se rende compte de son erreur et fasse machine arrière. Qu'il stresse et qu'il me quitte !

On resta enlacé ainsi quelques minutes, puis je relevai la tête et souris à mon ami. Mon meilleur ami.

_**Tu viendras me voir à l'appart… je m'occuperai de ton look. **_

_**J'ai déjà un styliste !**_ s'amusa-t-il.

_**Tu rigoles j'espère ? **_

_**Oui,**_ rit-il, se décalant de mon corps avant que mon poing vienne percuter son torse. _**Violente comme fille ! Allez viens crapule, on retourne voir notre petite tribu.**_

Au retour, ce fut Tom qui conduisit. Je pus alors méditer longuement sur la décision à prendre concernant un éventuel mariage. Quand il se gara devant la maison Pattinson, mon cœur tambourina vite dans ma poitrine.

_**Sierra est enceinte ! **_murmura délicatement Tom avant que je sorte du véhicule.

La portière était à moitié ouverte et je restai un long moment sans réaction.

_**Je voulais que Rob soit le premier à le savoir… mais, je crois que j'ai changé d'avis ! **_souffla-t-il.

Sierra enceinte ? Il allait devenir papa ? Tom allait avoir un bébé ? Tom sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour venir ouvrir complètement ma portière.

_**Tu es triste ? **_fit-il attrapant ma taille pour me faire sortir et me mettre à sa hauteur.

_**Non,**_ couinai-je.

_**Pourquoi tu pleures ? **_demanda-t-il inquiet.

Il essuya les quelques larmes sur mon visage alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à son t-shirt.

_**je suis heureuse… pour toi ! Pour vous… et de savoir que je suis la première au courant. Je suis touchée… réellement ! **_

_**Je vais attendre un peu avant de te dire que tu es la première marraine alors ! **_décréta-t-il gentiment.

Sans fut trop, je lui sautai dessus en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_**Je t'aime tellement, Tom Sturridge.**_

_**Encore heureux ! **_clama-t-il.

_**Mais je déteste toujours ta barbe et ton look.**_

_**Ah, mince alors !**_ s'amusa-t-il nous ramenant ainsi près du reste du groupe.

J'entendis alors des « ah les revoilà », « pourquoi il la porte ? », « Sierra n'a pas encore l'habitude, un peu de tenue les enfants… »

_**Tiens mon vieux, récupèrent ta marchandise**_, souffla Tom à Rob avant que ce dernier me récupère sur ses genoux.

_**Vous êtes allez où ?**_ demanda Rob me serrant fort contre lui, alors que je ne relâchais toujours pas notre meilleur ami.

_**Au lycée ! Sarah, lâche moi nom de dieu, t'es super lourde !**_

Comme électrocutée, je lâchai son cou et rouspétai.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire mon dieu, **_clama-t-il théâtralement remettant ses habits en place.

_**T'es vraiment moche Sturridge… **_sifflai-je alors que Rob ricanait dans mon cou.

_**Et toi, tu ne connais rien à la mode ! **_

_**Ouais bien sur tu en parleras à…**_

_**Si tu dis son nom, je t'assomme, **_cracha Rob relevant la tête vivement.

Je me mordis la lèvre férocement sous le regard espiègle et amusé de l'assistance.

_**De qui vous …. **_demanda Victoria inconsciente du danger.

_**Du mannequin qui a fait scandale y a quelques mois !**_ la coupa très vivement Tom.

_**Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? **_s'indigna-t-elle avec vigueur.

_**C'était dans tous les journaux**_, l'informa ma mère. _**En fait, ce mannequin voulait sortir avec Sarah, mais…**_

_**Maman ! **_rouspétai-je. _**Robert ne veut plus en entendre parler et je crois que c'est mieux d'oublier cette stupide histoire !**_

_**D'accord, d'accord ! **_rit-elle de notre comportement.

Par la suite, les discussions s'envolèrent vers Tom et Sierra pour mon plus grand bonheur. Cette dernière me lançait de temps en temps des regards en biais qui tendait plus ou moins Rob.

_**Quoi ?**_ murmurai-je à son oreille alors que mon père expliquait comment il envisageait de détruire le muret pour ouvrir le jardin sur nos deux maisons.

_**Elle me stresse !**_

_**De quoi tu parles ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas, Tom et elle, n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder discrètement depuis que tu es revenue et ça me stresse à mort.**_

Je regardai à nouveau le couple assez proche de nous et me rendis compte que Tom avait dû dire à Sierra que j'étais au courant. Tom me fit un clin d'œil et je souris grandement. Je détournai les yeux de notre meilleur ami pour les poser sur Rob. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un rapide baisé, mais il en décida autrement. Le baiser fut doux mais long.

_**Ils ne savent vraiment pas se tenir, ces deux-là ! **_entendis-je bougonner mon frère derrière nous.

Je sursautai radicalement dans les bras de mon amoureux, ce qui fit rire l'assistance.

_**On a raté quoi ?**_ demanda mon charmant frère, Nathan, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne alors qu'il serrait la main de Rob.

_**Comme d'hab, **_commença Tom. _**Embrassade, dispute, cri, scène théâtrale de Sarah, fugue qui s'en suit… sauf, que cette fois j'étais de la partie,**_ l'informa-t-il un large sourire sur le visage.

_**Du grand art,**_ lâcha Nathan, alors que je bougonnais contre le torse de Rob qui me faisait un câlin.

Je regardai du coin de l'œil la copine de mon frère, Lynn, interagire avec ma mère comme si elle se connaissait depuis toujours. C'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais peut être raté beaucoup de choses durant les trois ans loin de Londres.

_**Tu es heureuse ?**_ demanda Rob tendrement.

_**Oui. Rob ?**_

_**Oui ? **_

_**Pose-moi la question… **_

Il eut un temps d'arrêt où nous entendîmes que les bavardages nous entourant.

_**Si tu es heureuse ?**_ reprit-il le souffle court.

_**Non. L'autre ? **_

_**Ce n'est pas le moment Sarah.**_

_**Pose la question !**_ fis-je avec plus de conviction.

_**Non. Je refuse de le faire de cette façon,**_ décréta-t-il vivement avant de me remettre sur mes jambes et faire de même dans la foulée.

_**Tu es vraiment qu'un sale type !**_ m'exclamai-je alors qu'il se diriger chez lui.

_**C'est toi qui dis ça ?**_ ricana-t-il se tournant dans ma direction. _**Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable !**_

_**Moi ? Tu me fais chier avec cette question depuis des semaines et c'est moi qui ne suis pas croyable ?**_ m'emportai-je alors que notre famille regardait le nouveau match verbal sans intervenir.

_**Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée ?**_ demanda-t-il furieux. _**Qu'est-ce que Tom a pu te dire de si spécial pour te faire changer d'avis en moins d'une heure ? **_

_**J'y crois pas, tu es jaloux de ton meilleur pote ?**_ ricanai-je mauvaise.

_**Non. Bien sûr que non… mais, putain pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de nous regarder avec vos yeux de merlan frit ?**_ cracha-t-il se tournant vers les concernés.

C'en fut trop pour Tom et moi. On se prit un méga fou rire alors que personne ne comprenait, vue la tension avec laquelle nous nous étions parlés. Pourtant, ils avaient l'habitude avec le temps. Visiblement non !

_**Attends je vais te dire !**_ murmura Tom se levant de son siège pour venir près de son meilleur pote.

Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis, je vis les épaules de Rob se baisser, ses yeux s'agrandir puis prendre Tom sur son épaule en hurlant de joie. Je ris également comme Sierra. Par contre, la suite personne ne la vit venir. Nathan poussa les deux individus qui étaient trop proche déjà dans la piscine. On entendit un gros « plouf » et cela éclaboussa jusqu'à nous.

Rob et Tom ressortirent la tête de l'eau et sortirent vivement pour attraper Nathan, qui courait déjà vers notre maison. Bien sûr, Rob et Tom avaient l'expérience et mon frère se retrouva tout de même dans l'eau ainsi que Vic, Liz, la copine de mon frère et moi-même.

_**Je t'aime !**_ souffla Rob sur mes lèvres alors qu'on se laissait bercer par le petit courant créer par le groupe dans l'eau.

_**Pas plus que moi,**_ souris-je le serrant fort contre mon corps.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors que nous étions en pleine nuit. Mon réveil indiquait trois heures vingt-trois. Je n'avais pas sommeil. Ma main alla d'elle-même à la rencontre de mon amoureux, mais… personne ! Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite de sa propre initiative, alors que je me relevais lentement pour m'assoir sur le lit.

Où était-il ? Je me défis des draps et enfilai mes pantoufles. Je passai la tête dans le couloir et ne vis personne. Les Pattinson dormaient à poings fermés semblait-il. Tous sauf un du moins.

Je descendis délicatement les escaliers, priant pour qu'aucun ne grince et allai jusqu'à la cuisine puis le salon. Toujours rien. C'est en revenant sur mes pas pour rejoindre la chambre d'Edward, que j'entendis les quelques notes de musique provenant du garage. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je poussai le battant et jetai un coup d'œil de l'autre côté. Je vis Robert assis sur un tabouret entre son piano et une table où des centaines de feuilles volaient. Il jouait de doux accords puis s'arrêtait et griffonnait sur un cahier ou des feuilles.

_**Tu t'en sors ?**_ entendis-je une voix fluette demander.

_**Oui,**_ l'entendis-je dire sans se retourner.

_**Je peux t'aider ? **_

_**Vas dormir Elizabeth !**_ ronchonna mon amoureux rejouant quelques morceaux.

_**Je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je sais que je te dois tout ! **_l'entendis-je murmurer alors que je ne la voyais toujours pas.

Il ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, Rob souffla et arrêta de jouer. Il se tourna vers l'autre coin du garage avec vivacité.

_**C'est la dernière fois Liz. J'en ai assez de passer mon temps à reprendre les partitions débiles de ton petit copain. **_

_**Je sais !**_ sanglota-t-elle.

_**C'est un plouc qui ne connaît rien à la musique et surtout rien aux notes de guitare. Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça ?**_ quémanda-t-il un peu trop durement.

_**Parce que je l'aime !**_ renifla-t-elle.

_**L'amour ne pardonne pas toujours tout,**_ continua-t-il.

_**Alors pourquoi pardonnes-tu à Sarah ? Pourquoi pardonnes-tu à papa et maman ? Et à Vic et moi ? **_

Rob souffla et se retourna pour reprendre son stylo et noter encore quelques choses.

_**Avec le temps… les choses semblent plus faciles,**_ expliqua-t-il. _**Je n'ai pardonné à personne, Elizabeth… j'apprends juste à vivre avec ! **_

Un pincement au cœur me prit alors que je réalisais qu'il ne m'avait peut-être pas totalement pardonné ma longue absence.

_**Rob…**_commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé.

_**Tu n'as qu'à dire à ton copain que le manageur à engager officiellement un parodié et un musicien et que du coup tu peux plus faire passer ses musiques avant les leurs. Explique ensuite à ton manageur que j'écrivais avec ta collaboration tes dernières nouveautés… je signerai un papier à la fin de la semaine pour m'inclure dans ton album… ça te convient ? **_

_**Tu ferais vraiment ça ?**_ s'étrangla-t-elle.

_**Oui… tu es ma sœur !**_ termina-t-il reprenant ses notes merveilleuses.

C'était différent de ce qu'il jouait d'habitude. Plus Rock et plus rythmé. En fait, ça ressemblait parfaitement a du Aurora (groupe de music de sa sœur). Je me demandai alors depuis combien de temps Rob aidait dans l'écriture des musiques du groupe ? Et s'il prenait du plaisir surtout ?

Je laissai la porte légèrement entrebâillée et allai me poster sur le divan en face. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir l'homme de ma vie en activité. Dieu qu'il était beau. Un vrai apollon. Ses bras protégeaient sa guitare, ses mains voyageaient dessus rapidement, puis lentement et vice-versa. Sa tête bougeait au rythme de la musique et son pied droit frappait le sol pour battre la mesure. Il portait encore son pyjama, soit son short et avait passé un t-shirt assez large pour être à l'aise. Il était simple, mais je le trouvais toujours aussi beau. Une idée vint alors à moi. J'attrapai dans la cuisine un crayon et une feuille et me réinstallai dans le divan. Au bout d'environ vingt minutes, j'avais trois croquis pour ma nouvelle collection. Les « doux rêves de Londres ». Deux pyjamas masculins et un autre féminin. Rob et sa musique m'avaient une fois de plus inspirée.

La porte du garage qui s'ouvrait totalement, me fit relever la tête sur le frère et la sœur. Leur léger sourire s'envola et Rob fronça les sourcils. Je lui montrai alors mes croquis et il hocha la tête simplement.

_**Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? **_

_**Aucune idée,**_ murmurai-je malgré moi.

_**Tu viens dormir ?**_ continua-t-il toujours la guitare à la main.

Je fis un simple geste négatif de la tête.

_**Un café ? **_

_**Du thé !**_ gémis-je imaginant le liquide chaud glissé déjà dans ma gorge.

_**Liz ?**_ demanda Rob levant les yeux aux ciels.

_**Pareil que la toxicomane,**_ rigola-t-elle prenant place tout près de moi.

_**C'est ma future place,**_ ronchonna Robert me donnant sa guitare.

Sa sœur bouda, mais finit par partir à l'autre bout du canapé sous mon petit sourire. Elle alluma comme si de rien n'était la télévision et se mit à regarder les dessins animés. J'en fis de même tenant d'une main la guitare de mon chéri, de l'autre mes croquis. Rob revint dans le salon avec un plateau contenant trois tasses emplies de thé fumant. Il reprit sa guitare dans la foulée.

_**Merci mon amour !**_ soufflai-je récoltant en plus de ma tasse, un doux baiser.

_**Avoue que mon absence t'a réveillé ? **_lâcha Rob à mon oreille alors que je me glissais tout contre lui.

_**Oui,**_ chuchotai-je.

Il soupira et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne sous le regard bienveillant d'Elizabeth.

_**On ira se remettre au lit après le thé, mon ange ! **_

_**Je suis plus vraiment fatiguée**_, lui confiai-je.

_**Une petite balade nocturne alors ?**_

_**Oui**_, rigolai-je doucement.

_**Vous êtes deux grands malades, **_entendis-je Liz ronchonner, tandis que mon amoureux m'embrassait une fois de plus du bout des lèvres.

On but notre boisson chaude tout en regardant les dessins animés. Elizabeth nous quitta vers les cinq heures du matin, décrétant que c'était plus de son âge de faire nuit blanche.

_**Quand je pense que c'est soit disant une Rock Star, ça me rend malade**_, se moqua Rob, sous le regard noir de sa petite sœur.

Je lui souris en retour, m'approchant de lui pour un baiser plus approfondi maintenant que nous n'avions plus de public. Il gémit littéralement dans ma bouche quand j'introduisis ma langue dans la sienne. Il reposa la guitare qu'il avait récupérer et me fit glisser sur ses genoux dans la seconde. Un frisson me parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale quand je sentis son bassin remuer sous moi.

_**Mon ange !**_ souffla-t-il tendrement posant ses lèvres sur le haut de ma poitrine.

_**Pas ici !**_

_**J'aime le danger,**_ grogna-t-il me tenant par les hanches pour bouger davantage sous moi.

Il était littéralement en train de me faire l'amour via nos vêtements. Comment dire non à ça ? Littéralement impossible. À moins que…

Je descendis vivement des genoux de l'homme dont j'étais totalement folle et repris mes notes. Quant à lui, il cacha son anatomie gonflée grâce à sa guitare. Deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit… voilà l'image que nous donnions sûrement à sa pauvre mère.

_**Ben… qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? **_s'étonna-t-elle allumant la grande lumière au plafond.

Rob gémit bruyamment à cette agression et je fis tomber ma tête dans le premier cousin venu. Sa mère dut comprendre parce qu'elle s'excusa et appuya sur le bouton pour tout éteindre.

_**J'ai aidé Liz avec une partition et Sarah n'arrivait pas à dormir ! **_lui expliqua Rob le souffle court.

_**Oh ! **_

_**Et toi ? **_

_**Moi ?**_ Rit-elle grandement. _**Je vais travailler mon petit chéri… **_

_**Ah !**_ grimaça-t-il sous son regard aimant. _**Vous devriez retourner au lit, les enfants ! **_

_**Nous avions plutôt pensé à nous promener.**_ contra Rob se levant déjà. Il plaça la guitare devant lui et me tendit son autre main.

Avant qu'on arrive aux escaliers, sa mère lâcha une petite phrase qui me chauffa tout le corps… de honte !

_**Mon canapé est tout neuf… évitez de copuler sur le cuir… sinon y aura le bruit et surtout des marques. **_

Rob me poussa fortement pour monter deux à deux les escaliers. On courrut presque jusqu'à sa chambre alors que le rire de sa mère venait percuter les murs.

_**Je veux mourir,**_ pleurai-je me jetant complètement sur le lit.

_**Pas autant que moi…**_ renchérit-t-il exécutant la même action.

Claire était en train de mettre son gilet dans le hall et Victoria ses chaussures.

_**Vous sortez ?**_ demanda Rob surprit.

_**Oui, nous allons faire des courses… un petit repas était prévu ce soir… mais on comprendrait que vous vouliez vous éclipsez,**_ s'amusa-t-elle timidement.

_**Y aura qui ?**_ demanda-t-il tendu.

_**La famille ! **_

_**Ta famille ou celle de papa ?**_ continua-t-il simplement.

_**Un peu des deux !**_

Rob ne dit mot et tourna son visage vers Tom particulièrement. Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais ne dit mot. Je les avais regardés faire comme tout le monde.

_**Je peux venir avec vous ? **_demandai-je alors qu'elles allaient sortir.

Elles parurent presque choquées de ma proposition. Cela m'affecta, mais je pris sur moi.

_**Euh… oui, bien sûr. Nous serons ravis de t'avoir avec nous…**_

Timidement, je me relevai mais Rob me fit rassoir en attrapant rapidement mon avant-bras.

_**Tu me laisses ? **_s'étrangla-t-il faisant rire Tom au passage.

_**Faut croire !**_

_**Pourquoi ? **_

_**Rob… **_m'exclamai-je vivement. _**Tu me fais quoi là ?**_

_**Je sais pas… mais, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses…**_ grimaça-t-il baisant la tête tel un enfant.

_**Je n'y crois pas ! **_rigolai-je. _**Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?**_

_**Non…je … juste reste d'accord ? **_

_**Non,**_ marmonnai-je me relevant.

_**Bon alors va te changer ! **_clama-t-il se levant du divan pour pratiquement courir pour refermer la porte d'entrée que sa sœur avait ouverte.

Chancelante et déstabilisée, je restai debout immobile.

_**Rob…**_ clama sa mère évitant de rire comme tous les autres. _**Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça ! **_

_**Si ! **_rouspéta-t-il. _**Je t'interdis de sortir avec si peu de… vêtement…**_

Je baissai la tête pour voir ma jupe s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, mon débardeur blanc et mes chaussures à talons.

_**Tu délires complètement,**_ marmonnai-je.

_**Sarah !**_ râla-t-il. _**Pour mon bien et ma santé mentale, va mettre un pantalon et un gilet.**_

_**Non**_, grognai-je. _**Je serai avec ta mère et ta sœur. Nom d'un chien, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? **_

Pas un mot. Tom ricanait toujours dans son coin et Rob lui lança un regard noir.

Il rouvrit ensuite la porte d'entrée et sa sœur sortit moqueuse lâchant un « débile » qui le fit grogner. Sa mère sortit à son tour et je la vis lui taper gentiment l'épaule compatissante. Ce fut mon tour de sortir et il m'arrêta en bloquant la porte de son bras.

_**Rob !**_ râlai-je en même temps que sa sœur et sa mère.

Il jura puis attrapa mon menton et posa durement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est haletant qu'il me poussa dehors pour claquer fortement la porte derrière moi.

_**Nom d'un petit nuage rose !**_ m'exclamai-je faisant rire les deux femmes Pattinson.

Nous avions décidé de faire les courses dans un centre commercial ainsi nous n'aurions pas à toucher à la voiture trop souvent. Telle mère, tel fils, ils détestaient conduire. Les filles me parlaient des personnes qui allaient venir ce soir et je leurs fis part de la réaction de Rob et de Tom.

_**Oh ça ! **_rigola Victoria. _**C'est parce que Tom venait souvent à ces soirées plus jeunes… et bien sûr, il ne passait pas inaperçu. **_

_**C'est-à-dire ?**_ demandai-je intriguée.

_**Mon fils et son meilleur ami sont des cas irrécupérables… preuve tout à l'heure avec ta tenue…**_ s'amusa Claire. _**Notre famille est également passée par la case : jeunes acteurs débiles, malheureusement. **_

_**Ils faisaient des faces ?**_ réalisai-je stupéfaite.

_**Plus d'une… et certaines ont mal tourné,**_ ricana Victoria.

D'accord, j'allais devoir tirer le vers du nez à ces deux crétins. Durant presque une heure, on remplit le chariot en passant dans tous les rayons du supermarché. De temps en temps, je voyais Vic mettre des choses discrètement dans le chariot et sa mère les sortir de la même façon.

Nous sortîmes du rayon « chips » comme l'appelait Victoria pour entrer dans celui des céréales, quand je me fis bousculer sévèrement par deux jeunes filles de vingt ans tout au plus.

_**Regarde où tu marches ! **_cracha la première alors que Claire m'avait aidé à rester debout.

_**Pardon ? **_claquai-je furieuse. _**Vous m'avez bousculée, pas l'inverse. **_

_**C'est ça, connasse ! **_rigola mauvaise la seconde tirant sa copine par le bras.

_**Tu vas bien ? **_demanda Claire soucieuse.

_**Oui, bien sûr ! **_

_**Allez, on récupère les céréales et on part d'ici.**_

_**Oui… mais d'abord promettez moi de ne rien dire à Rob !**_ scandai-je les suivant dans le rayon.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et réfléchirent en regardant les différents paquets devant elles.

_**D'accord ! **_dirent-elles presque ensemble.

_**Merci infiniment ! **_murmurai-je attrapant les céréales préférées de Rob et les jetant dans le caddie sous leurs sourires.

On se rendit enfin à la caisse sous le regard plus qu'insistant de la caissière de dix-neuf ou dix-huit ans.

_**Je ne veux pas être mal polie,**_ murmura-t-elle regardant par-dessus son épaule, _**mais vous pouvez me signer ceux-ci ? **_

Elle sortit de derrière elle, un magazine people et je m'étranglai en voyant sur la couverture Rob me tenant serrée dans ses bras, alors qu'on attendait patiemment l'avion pour nous amener à Londres.

_**Euh… oui ben sur !**_ chuchotai-je tendue.

Elle me donna le stylo et je m'empressai de signer comme sur mes tenues. Ma petite signature de mode.

_**Merci infiniment. Je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que Robert a trouvé l'amour avec l'une des nôtres. **_

_**Oh… euh… merci,**_ bredouillai-je dansant sur mes pieds mal à l'aise, alors que Claire et Vic souriaient grandement.

Deux autres personnes, vinrent me demander un autographe et n'y tenant plus, j'achetai ledit magazine avant qu'on reprenne la route. Une fois devant la maison, Claire entra dans le garage pour ne pas faire trop d'aller et retour.

_**Je vais chercher mon gilet dans la voiture,**_ rigolai-je laissant les deux femmes se charger des courses.

_**Lâcheuse,**_ clama Vic' alors que sa mère criait déjà aux garçons de venir les aider.

Je sortis les clés de la voiture de location de mon sac et ouvris la porte passagère. Celle qui donnait du côté route. Erreur que je ne referai plus jamais.

_**Hey pétasse !**_ cria une fille sur la mobylette qui arrivait droit sur moi.

La seconde, celle derrière la conductrice que je reconnus aussitôt comme celle du supermarché jeta alors de la poudre blanche sur moi. J'eus le réflexe, un peu tardif, de fermer les yeux et de mettre les bras devant ma tête. Je lâchai un cri quand je sentis le produit me piquer les yeux.

Tombant à genoux par terre, j'essayai tant bien que mal de retirer le produit de ma bouche et de mon visage. J'avais dû rester un long moment parce que des pas se firent entendre.

_**Mais non…**_ rigola Tom.

_**Si, je te jure**_ ! fit à son tour Rob.

_**Les mecs ?**_ demandai-je d'une voix un peu stressée en réalisant que je n'arrivais toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux.

_**Nom de dieu !**_ s'étrangla Rob.

Je sentis une main ferme venir se poser sur mon épaule.

_**Qu'est-ce qui c'est passait ?**_ s'irrita-t-il.

_**On m'a lancé ça à la figure. Et … mes yeux Rob !**_ fis-je les sanglots dans la voix.

_**Chut, mon ange… calme-toi et laisse-nous faire… **_

J'entendis alors Tom parler au téléphone avec les urgences… ainsi que la famille de Rob et surtout ma mère stressée à mort.

_**Arrête de t'exciter maman…**_ marmonnai-je alors que des mains s'activaient sur mon visage et mon corps.

_**D'accord, l'urgentiste me dit de tout laver à l'eau et qu'elle essaie de bouger dans tous les sens pour faire partir le maximum de farine.**_

Richard le père de Rob arriva à ce moment-là.

_**Vous jouez à quel jeu encore ? **_

_**On ne joue pas… quelqu'un a attaqué Sarah avec de la farine. **_

Grand silence. J'éclatai de rire suivie par d'autres personnes, mais hurlai quand de la farine bougea dans mon œil.

_**Bouge autant que tu peux mais n'ouvre pas les yeux,**_ m'informa Tom alors que j'entendis le jet d'eau s'ouvrir.

On m'aspergea d'abord les pieds, puis les jambes.

_**C'est froid !**_ clamai-je couvrant mon visage de mes mains.

L'eau montra très vite pour arriver au-dessus de ma tête. Je sentis alors le résidu de poudre couler le long de mon corps et ma mère après avoir demandé l'autorisation vint m'aider à retirer la pâte de mon visage et surtout de mes yeux.

J'entendis les sirènes d'une ambulance, puis plus rien.

_**Bonjour tout le monde… laissez-moi voir ça !**_ entendis-je une voix masculine retentir.

On souleva mon visage par le menton et je jurai dans ma barbe alors qu'il essayait de me faire ouvrir les yeux lentement.

_**Il me faut du spray et une bombonne d'eau froide**_, décréta-t-il sûrement à son coéquipier.

En arrière-plan, j'entendis une autre personne poser des questions à mon entourage.

_**Quelqu'un lui veut du mal ?**_ demanda-t-il.

_**Euh... presque toutes les filles de la planète !**_ lâcha Tom durement.

_**Ah bon… pourquoi ?**_ continua-t-il.

_**Sarah est ma fiancée. **_

_**Et ? **_

Un rire me prit. Je savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de rire.

_**Elle se moque de qui ?**_ s'étrangla l'homme.

_**Oh sûrement de moi, monsieur l'agent,**_ rouspéta Robert.

_**En fait, j'étais en train de me dire que tu n'étais pas si connu que ça,**_ fis-je naturellement.

_**Vous êtes quelqu'un de célèbre ?**_ demanda l'agent de police.

_**Robert Pattinson, monsieur et voici Tom Sturridge et Sierra Miller. Nous sommes acteurs et actrices !**_ lui révéla-t-il.

_**Oh… je suis désolé… je n'ai pas la télévision depuis le décès de ma femme. **_

_**Il n'y a pas de mal monsieur. C'était juste pour vous faire comprendre que beaucoup de femmes désirent la place de Sarah… alors beaucoup d'entre elles peuvent réagir… excessivement.**_

_**D'accord… vous désirez porter plainte ? **_

_**Oui**_

_**Non**_

Grand silence. Rob avait crié oui et moi non.

_**Ne bougez pas mademoiselle**_, fit l'urgentiste avant d'asperger mes yeux d'un produit froid qui me glaça le sang.

Par la suite, il appliqua quelques gouttes qui entrèrent dans mon œil.

_**Vous pouvez essayer d'ouvrir si vous voulez**_, murmura-t-il gentiment.

Ce que je fis avec lenteur. Ça piquait mais ça faisait beaucoup moins mal. L'homme me demanda de refermer les yeux et refit la même manipulation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était redevenu normal sauf évidement ma tenue.

_**Tu brûles définitivement ces vêtements une fois ôtés… et cette fois, tu n'auras aucun soutien,**_ cracha furieusement Rob alors que je réalisais qu'on voyait à travers mon débardeur.

Je lui tirai la langue alors que ma mère retirait son gilet pour me le mettre. Rob vint me prendre par la suite contre lui et me souffla un « porte plainte, ça évitera aux autres de mauvaises idées ».

J'allais le faire quand un photographe ou du moins un journaliste sortit de sa voiture garer en face de la maison avec son appareil. Rob et Tom rallèrent et se dépêchèrent de nous faire rentrer.

_**Non… attendez… Je viens juste donner une photo des deux femmes !**_ cria-t-il alors qu'on stoppait net face à cette déclaration.

_**Vous avez des photos ?**_

_**Oui… depuis votre arrivé en Angleterre, je suis Sarah un peu partout…**_ grimaça-t-il. _**Et… tenez, j'étais là quand elles vous ont bousculée au magasin. **_

Je grimaçai tandis que Rob se reculer pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_**C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? **_

_**Euh… rien… je me suis fait juste bousculer au magasin. **_

_**Par les folles qui t'ont jeté la farine ? **_

_**Oui… j'ai reconnu l'une d'elle !**_ fis-je penaude.

Le journaliste donna alors les photos au policier, puis tout le monde nous quitta, évidement Rob, Tom et Sierra durent passer par la casse je signe les autographes.

Je laissai tout le monde et partis avec ma mère à la maison pour prendre une bonne douche. Rob insista pour venir avec moi, mais mon père l'en dissuada. «Les règles restent toujours les même jeune homme » avait-il dit lui claquant la porte au nez sous le rire de mon frère et de son meilleur ami. Je pris un temps fou dans la salle de bain et comme convenu, je jetai mes fringues à la poubelle.

Installé paisiblement sur son hamac, à l'arrière de son jardin Rob jouait de la guitare. Nous avions mangé chacun chez soi après le petit incident. Ce qui ne me déplaisait pas, j'étais crevée et pas prête à faire face à des millions de questions.

_**J'ai l'impression de faire un bond en arrière,**_ soufflai-je prenant place sur la chaise de jardin en face de lui.

Il me sourit sans arrêter de jouer.

_**Je suis Robert, ton nouveau voisin**_, reprit-il de sa voix envoutante

J'en restai bouche bée.

_**C'est exactement ce que tu as dit !**_ bredouillai-je stupéfaite.

_**J'ai supplié ma mère de ressortir le hamac du garage**_, murmura-t-il stoppant les notes de musique. _**J'ai trouvé un carnet… ton carnet !**_

_**Mon carnet ?**_ répétai-je sourcils froncés.

Rob rejoua de la guitare et je vis alors le carnet rouge sur ses genoux.

_**Mon carnet ! **_criai-je hystérique voulant le récupérer.

_**Non… je le garde encore un peu,**_ marmonna-t-il joueur le mettant sous ses fesses.

_**Tu crois que ça va me dissuader de le récupérer… tu me connais vraiment mal !**_

_**Je veux peut être que tu viennes le récupérer !**_ lâcha-t-il relevant un sourcil moqueur.

Je restai bouche bée une fois de plus, devant sa répartie. Il rit et posa sa guitare chérie sur le sol avec une extrême douceur. Il tapota le bout du hamac comme il y a quatre ans et je rougis furieusement.

_**Allez vient ici… je te ferais pas de mal**_, sourit-il davantage.

Ouais… il avait lu mon carnet. Du moins, le passage de notre rencontre.

_**Au pire tu pourras toujours crier… mais à la différence d'il y a quelques années… personne ne viendra te sauver.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? **_murmurai-je prenant place près de lui.

Rob passa ses jambes de part et d'autre de mon corps. Il posa simplement ses mains sur ma hanche et m'indiqua la manœuvre à suivre. Il me fit reposer contre lui, tous deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, mon dos contre son torse solide.

_**J'adore toujours autant ce hamac,**_ soufflai-je fermant les yeux, me laissant bercer dans ses bras.

_**Les étoiles me paraissent toujours plus belle ici,**_ dit-il simplement.

On resta de longues minutes à se bercer et à regarder le ciel. C'était vraiment magnifique et magique. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin redevenue moi.

_**Tu m'en veux toujours d'être partie ?**_ murmurai-je après un long moment.

Il resta silencieux. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Tom et Sierra vient nous rejoindre.

_**Je**_ _**savais que vous seriez là**_, se réjouit notre meilleur ami.

Il approcha deux chaises près de nous et ils prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre.

_**Oh fait, je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse avec ton mec… j'espère tu m'en veux pas ?**_ demandai-je très mal à l'aise à Sierra.

Rob m'embrassa sur le crane, alors que Tom ricanait doucement.

_**Non… pas de souci… en fait, Tom m'avait un peu mis en garde avant d'entrer sur le territoire londonien.**_

On rit mais un malaise restait en moi. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de nouveau. La mère de Rob et Victoria sa sœur venaient nous apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux.

_**Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir ici !**_ souffla-t-elle caressant les cheveux de son fils avant de repartir.

_**Merci, Claire !**_ déclara Tom servant un verre de thé à tout le monde.

_**Elle oublie juste de dire que Sarah n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue**_, marmonna mon frère sortant de derrière la haie avec sa copine.

_**Nath' !**_ m'écriai-je aussitôt.

_**Laisse, il a raison !**_ murmura Rob me serrant davantage contre lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte Nathan venait de mettre un froid dans le jardin. Sa mère ne fit pas de remarque et préféra repartir. Sa fille lança un regard glacial à Nath' et la suivit. On but notre tasse et je donnai la mienne après quelques minutes à mon frère qui me sourit tristement.

_**Arrête de faire cette tête de chien galeux**_, grognai-je. _**Tu es toujours en train de t'occuper des affaires des autres… **_

_**Ça doit être dans les gênes,**_ marmonna-t-il.

_**Allez… c'est reparti pour un tour**_, clama Tom théâtralement faisant rire tout le monde sauf les deux Lloyd.

Le silence revint, mais un peu plus détendu. Nous étions tous dans nos pensées regardant le paysage ou les étoiles quand la voix de Rob le brisa de nouveau.

_**Je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie… en fait, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait… au début, j'ai vécu ça comme une trahison mais Tom a tout fait pour me faire comprendre que c'était pour notre bien à tous !**_

_**Je… **_

_**Laisse-moi finir… sinon, je ne pourrai plus jamais expliquer ce que je ressens… tu veux toujours savoir ?**_

_**oui…**_ soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Le silence reprit. Personnes ne bougeait. Visiblement, ce que Rob voulait dire pouvait être entendu par tout le monde. Puis, il avait confiance en eux… bon peut-être pas dans la copine de mon frère, mais bon !

_**Je détestais mes parents, mes sœurs… pour avoir fait fuir celle que j'aimais. Je savais que c'était toi et personne d'autre. Je ne voulais personne d'autre,**_ continua-t-il. _**On m'a présenté des tonnes de filles, mais aucune était assez bien à mes yeux… parce que mon cœur était mort… quand je t'ai revue devant le restaurant, j'ai une l'impression de renaitre. Mon cœur me faisait tellement mal que j'ai cru tomber dans les pommes. Quand je t'ai eue de nouveau dans mes bras, ma vie a enfin reprise un sens Sarah… c'est pour ça que je tiens tant à t'épouser… je veux enfin vivre ma vie comme elle aurait dû être depuis quatre ans. **_

Il arrêta de parler le souffle court.

_**Si tu devais me quitter une fois encore… je n'y survivrais pas. J'en suis sûr ! **_

_**Ne dit pas ça !**_ sanglotai-je.

_**Si, **_chuchota-t-il pratiquement. _**Quand je pars loin de toi pour mon travail, j'angoisse. Parce que j'ai peur qu'à mon retour tu ne sois plus là. Qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'on ne puisse pas se retrouver. **_

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je pouvais sentir sur ma nuque, les siennes. Mon cœur, serré dans ma poitrine, battait trop vite pour mon propre bien.

_**J'attendrai indéfiniment Sarah… mais je ne perdrai pas espoir… ça sera toi ou personne d'autre ! **_

_**Dans deux mois !**_ soufflai-je le rouge aux joues et le corps enflammé.

_**Deux mois ?**_ s'étonna-t-il.

_**Dans deux mois, je serais madame Sarah Pattinson ! Ta femme !**_

* * *

_**Alors ?**_

_** Quelle belle surprise un ? (rire)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir à vous ! **  
**vraiment désolé du retard de ce chapitre ! **  
**j'ai plusieurs écrits en cours et ma correctrice si perd autant que moi (rire) **  
**Encore merci à elle ! (t'es géniale)**  
**bonne lecture à vous... en plus il est assez long ! **  
**a bientot (j'espère je vais tout faire pour en tout cas !) **  
**gros bisoussssss**

**_:-)  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

**De l'aide !**

Point de vue Sarah.

_Nous avions dû rentrer plus tôt que prévu pour plusieurs raisons. La première, les producteurs et réalisateurs de Cosmopolis avaient ajouté des dates dans la promotion pour Rob et le Cast. La seconde raison de notre retour était liée à mon travail. J'avais à peine mis pied sur le territoire américain que mon téléphone sonna et sonna sans s'arrêter ou me donner une seconde de répis. Rob faillit même le faire passer par la fenêtre de la voiture à plusieurs reprises. _

_Du coup, il me déposa à contre cœur et bougon, directement au studio de Glee. _

_- __**Je viens te chercher dans deux heures ? **_

_- __**Je t'envoie un message, c'est préférable. **_

_Il acquiesça, déçu, mais se contenta de m'embrasser avec ferveur. _

_- __**À tout à l'heure future madame Pattinson. **_

_- __**Je t'aime !**__ soupirai-je sortant du véhicule. _

_Devant les grilles, Zach Woodlee, le chorégraphe talentueux mais légèrement fou sur les bords, m'attendait en se rongeant les ongles. _

_- __**Ah enfin…**__ s'écria-t-il m'attrapant par le coude pour me faire passer le grand portail vivement. _

_- __**Oui… bonjour à toi aussi Zach. Je suis super heureuse d'être revenue malgré mes jours de congés bien mérités,**__ bougonnai-je avec le sourire. _

_- __**Ne soit pas insolente. Nous avons un grave problème. **_

_Son ton était limite froid, ce qui me surprit. _

_- __**Que ce passe-t-il ?**__ m'enquis-je vivement._

_- __**Attends, tu vas le voir par toi-même. **_

_Cela n'annonçait rien de bien. On passa les barrages de sécurité avec une facilité déconcertante, preuve qu'on m'attendait de pied ferme. Les trois créateurs de la série Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy m'attendaient impatients, ainsi que Brad Falchuk, le réalisateur, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Assis avec des têtes de six pieds de long, les principaux acteurs de la série et les seconds rôles patientaient, eux aussi. D'accord, je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. _

_- __**Que se passe-t-il ?**__ m'enquis-je vivement attirant l'attention sur moi. _

_Zach me poussa jusqu'à un écran d'ordinateur et fit signe à un homme de me montrer. Le Geek, boutonneux à lunettes ne se fit pas prier et cliqua sur sa souris à une vitesse hallucinante. _

_- __**Les tenues de la nouvelle saison pour nos différents personnages**__, souffla le technicien très sérieusement. _

_- __**Je sais… j'ai validé les tenues avec le reste du personnelle,**__ murmurai-je. _

_Il continua à cliquer sans jamais s'arrêter. _

_- __**Voici les tenues de différentes séries pour leurs prochains épisodes. **_

_Il me montra différentes personnes avec nos tenues…_

_- __**Nom de dieu !**__ m'écriai-je réalisant qu'on nous avait volés nos sponsors et surtout que nous allions devoir revoir tous les costumes. _

_- __**Juste pour que tu sois au courant, tes deux assistants ont trahi le secret professionnel et ont été virés hier…tu vas devoir embaucher du personnel pour réparer l'erreur, **__décréta durement Brad Falchuk. _

_- __**Oui, monsieur. Je me mets au travail immédiatement.**_

_Je les laissai tous en plans et me dirigeai vers mon bureau/atelier. Je jetai pratiquement mon sac contre le mur et réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. J'avais beau chercher rien ne venait… _

_- __**Tu vas faire quoi ?**__ quémanda Zach, prenant place sur le divan, dont les vêtements avaient été retirés. D'ailleurs, plus aucun vêtement n'était visible dans mon atelier réalisai-je. Seulement des pièces de tissu en pagaille. _

_Je ne répondis pas et poussai un grognement frustré. _

_- __**Tu ne devrais pas engager du personnel,**__ dit-il gentiment sans me bousculer. _

_- __**Je sais…**_

_Puis, tout s'éclaira comme par enchantement. Je savais quoi faire. C'était si évident. Je me jetai pratiquement sur le téléphone fixe de mon bureau et composai le numéro de ma patronne. _

_- __**Madame Jenkins ?**__ criai-je littéralement après qu'elle eut décroché. _

_- __**Elle-même, que puis-je pour vous ? **_

_- __**C'est Sarah Lloyd. J'ai une urgence de code rouge…**_

_Un long blanc s'en suivit. Le code rouge était notre mot de passe, (bon d'accord, pas très original) pour nos cas de force majeur. Quand le code rouge était enclenché, il prenait le pouvoir sur tous les autres projets en cours. _

_- __**De quoi a tu besoin ? **__questionna-t-elle mode attentive. _

_- __**En premier lieu de mains d'œuvre, en second lieu de la rapidité. Je dois créer une collection en moins de vingt quatre heures. **_

_- __**Combien de costumes ?**_

_Je n'en savais absolument rien. _

_- __**Une saison entière…soit environ 24 épisodes pou costumes pour une quinzaine de personnages. **_

_J'entendis Zach s'étrangler avec sa salive. Heureusement, Madame Jenkins se fit plus professionnalisme._

_- __**Nous arrivons…prépare l'atelier. **_

_- __**Oui, madame ! **_

_Je raccrochai vivement et sortis de la salle en courant. J'allai ainsi jusqu'à la grille des gardiens leurs signaler que Madame Jenkins avait le feu vert de la direction pour passer les grilles de la sécurité. _

_Je retournai à mon bureau, ignorant les regards étonnées de tous et attrapai sur mon passage deux hommes à la forte carrure pour m'aider à porter les tables de la salle de repos et celle de la cantine jusqu'à mon bureau. _

_- __**Tu peux nous expliquer ?**__ Demanda Zach avec derrière lui, la moitié du staff. _

_- __**Besoin de personnel ? D'accord, ils sont en route. Besoin de têtes pensantes pour une nouvelle collection encore introuvable au monde ? Pas de problème, ils sont en route. **_

_J'aurais très bien pu entendre une mouche voler. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, une foule de monde arriva avec cartons et divers autres matériaux. _

_- __**Nom de dieu, tu as réveillé tout New-York ou quoi ?**__ siffla impressionné, Zach toujours dans mes pattes. _

_- __**Ma patronne seulement**__, lui ai-je retourné. __**Maintenant, pars d'ici et ne reviens que demain ou pour nous apporter du café. **_

_Il me regarda avec de gros yeux et je dus le pousser moi-même hors de la pièce sous le rire de quelques personnes. _

_- __**Où puis-je m'installer ?**__ demanda avec un style indéfini Madame Jenkins. _

_- __**Je vous ai fait de la place sur mon bureau. **_

_Elle m'adressa un sourire et se dirigea vers le lieu que j'avais pointé._

_- __**En place tout le monde, nous allons devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour notre Sarah nationale. **_

_Des rires se firent entendre dans les troupes apportées en renfort. C'est là que deux tornades humaines vinrent me sauter dessus avec force. _

_- __**Enfin vous voilà,**__ rigolai-je serrant dans mes bras, mes deux jumelles infernales. _

_J'avais appelé Kate et Ashley en renfort pour gérer le flux de monde et surtout être mes yeux et mes oreilles. _

_- __**Tout le monde au boulot !**__ criai-je attrapant mon carnet de dessin et mon pot à crayons. _

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps on resta isolé des autres, ou combien de temps notre machine à réfléchir s'activa… Mais une chose était sûre, il devait être le milieu de la nuit. _

_Beaucoup dormait un peu partout dans le studio. J'avais l'impression d'être au lendemain d'une fête qui avait mal tourné. Madame Jenkins était en train de dormir dans une des loges des acteurs. Restait seulement une poignée de personnes encore réveillées. Kate et Ashley somnolaient pratiquement. Kate twittait tout et n'importe quoi et Ashley parcourait le net les yeux mi-clos. Elle brisa finalement le silence, faisant relever la tête d'Anastasia, Marie, Jean et Brice. _

_- __**Ton homme demande s'il peut venir ! **_

_- __**Pas de souci,**__ fis-je après de longues minutes à peser le pour et le contre. __**Qu'il apporte des sucreries et du café ! **_

_- __**Il le propose déjà,**__ rigola-t-elle, suivie par sa sœur. _

_- __**Quand avez-vous échangé vos numéros de téléphone ?**__ réalisai-je après quelques instants. _

_- __**Twitter ma belle ! **_

_Twitter ? Ce qui voulait dire que tout le monde savait que j'allais créer la nouvelle collection de Glee et que ma réputation était en jeu…magnifique !_

_J'entendis par la suite Anastasia et Jean discuter d'un des croquis et retoucher quelques échantillons avant de venir m'en faire part. _

_- __**Oui … c'est très bien, **__réalisai-je. __**Prenez du tissu sombre … **_

_- __**Ça ressortira mieux en effet, **__déclara Jean timidement. _

_Je ne le connaissais pas. C'était un petit nouveau que Madame Jenkins avait engagé suite à mon nouveau contrat. Mon absence se faisait ressentir sur l'équipe et sur les commandes de l'agence de Costumes, mais Madame Jenkins ne comptait pas remédier à ce problème pour le moment. J'allais peut-être devoir revoir mes priorités et lui donner un coup de main rapidement pour ne pas perdre certains gros clients. _

_Kate se leva du divan et s'élança vers un ordinateur libre avant que les premières notes de Warzone de The Wanted raisonnent dans la pièce. Je gémis malgré moi alors qu'elle affichait un sourire plus que glorieux. _

_- __**Tous tes amis proches savent que tes talents de créatrice se réveillent avec de la musique.**_

_- __**J'adore cette chanson, **__soufflai-je résolue le nez dans la tenue de Santana pour une de ses dernières tenues de la saison : un leggins noir taille haute, une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au col ainsi qu'un foulard attaché en nœud donnait à son look un petit côté classe et preppy. Pour terminer par des escarpins open-toes bleus clairs apportant de la couleur à l'ensemble. Ma voix couvrit alors celle d'un des chanteurs sans que je m'en rende compte. Mes mains s'activaient avec empressement et facilité sans vraiment y réfléchir. L'effet de la musique. _

**I can't believe I had to see**  
_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de voir_  
**The girl of my dreams cheating on me.**  
_La fille de mes rêves en train de me tromper._  
**The pain you caused has left me dead inside.**  
_La souffrance que tu as causée m'a laissé pour mort à l'intérieur._  
**I'm gonna make sure you regret that night.**  
_Je vais m'assurer que tu regrettes cette nuit._

_Mes scandaleuses rouquines étaient bien réveillées maintenant. Elles tapaient le rythme de la musique sur tout ce qui passait près d'elle. Tables, fauteuils, coussins, parties du corps et divers autres coins de la pièce. _

**I feel you close, I feel you breathe.**  
_Je sens que tu es proche, je sens que tu respires._  
**And now it's like you're here.**  
_Et maintenant c'est comme si tu étais ici._  
**You're haunting me.**  
_Tu me hantes._  
**You're out of line, you're out of sight.**  
_Tu es à côté de la plaque, tu es à l'abri des regards._  
**You're the reason that we started this fight.**  
_Tu es la raison pour laquelle nous avons commencé cette bataille._

_Je sentis tous les regards se braquer sur moi tandis que ma voix se faisait plus assurée et surtout plus forte. J'attrapai rapidement une nouvelle feuille et mis à plat différents coups de crayon. En quelques secondes et assez grossièrement, un bas de pantalon pour homme apparut. _

**But I know,**  
_Mais je sais que,_  
**I just gotta let it go.**  
_Je n'ai juste qu'à laisser aller._  
**I should've known.**  
_J'aurai dû savoir._  
**I gotta learn to say '' Goodbye '' now.**  
_Je dois apprendre à dire '' Au revoir '' maintenant._  
**I throw my armour down,**  
_Je jette à terre mon armure,_  
**And leave the battleground**  
_Et délaisse le champ de bataille_  
**For the final time now.**  
_Pour la dernière fois maintenant._  
**I, I know,**  
_Je, je sais,_  
**I'm running from a warzone.**  
_Que je m'enfuis d'une zone de guerre._

_Le haut, une chemise vint accompagner mon pantalon. Ça avait un look rock, guerre… typiquement Punk, réalisai-je. Mes mains s'activaient à une vitesse folle sur le papier. Elles survolaient, volaient même crayon en main. Évidement, c'était grossier et sans vie, j'allais devoir travailler sur les détails maintenant, les couleurs et surtout savoir quels tissus adopter. _

**In our house, I hate that place.**  
_Dans notre maison, cet endroit que je déteste._  
**Everywhere I walk I see your face.**  
_Où que j'aille, je vois ton visage._  
**Try to erase a memory with a flame**  
_J'essaye d'effacer ma mémoire avec une flamme_  
**And hope I never see you again.**  
_Avec l'espoir de ne plus jamais te revoir._  
**Standing here, in this burning room.**  
_Me tenant debout, ici dans cette chambre en feu._  
**You know the end could never come so soon**  
_Tu sais que la fin pourrait ne pas venir aussitôt._  
**It's clear to me,**  
_Pour moi, il est clair que_  
**The lies you use, the ones that killed me, ain't hurting you.**  
_Les mensonges que tu as utilisés, ceux qui me tuent, ne te blessent même pas._

_J'attrapai avec rapidité une feuille et y traçai en quelques coups de crayons sous l'œil ébahi de certains, une petite robe noire agrémentée d'une fine ceinture rouge. Le tout avec des escarpins hauts rouge sang. Évidement, je notais surtout les détails par des mots et des flèches, pour éviter de perdre l'inspiration. _

**But I know,**  
_Mais je sais que,_  
**I just gotta let it go.**  
_Je n'ai juste qu'à laisser aller._  
**I should've known.**  
_J'aurai dû savoir._  
**I gotta learn to say '' Goodbye '' now.**  
_Je dois apprendre à dire '' Au revoir '' maintenant._  
**I throw my armour down,**  
_Je jette à terre mon armure,_  
**And leave the battleground**  
_Et délaisse le champ de bataille_  
**For the final time now.**  
_Pour la dernière fois maintenant._  
**I, I know,**  
_Je, je sais,_  
**I'm running from a warzone.**  
_Que je m'enfuis d'une zone de guerre._

_J'attrapai les feutres sur ma table, renversant le tout. Feutre rouge dans la main droite, feutre bleu dans la main gauche, je posai mes couleurs sur les trois tenues devant moi. _

_- __**Du jaune pâle ici !**__ fit Marie, pointant sous mon nez ledit feutre et la ceinture de Punk. _

_Je lui tendis sans attendre le croquis et elle surligna aussitôt un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _

**_I'm running from a warzone._**_  
__Je m'enfuis d'une zone de guerre.__  
_**_I can't do this anymore._**_  
__Je ne peux plus faire ça.__  
**I'm running from a warzone.**  
__Je m'enfuis d'une zone de guerre.__  
_**_What are we fighting for?_****_  
_**_Pour quelle raison on se bat?_

_Je venais de créer en trois minutes seulement, trois tenues. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais euphorique. Je bloquais et d'un seul coup ... l'inspiration m'était venue. _

**I'm running from a warzone.**  
_Je m'enfuis d'une zone de guerre._

**But I know,**  
_Mais je sais que,_  
**I just gotta let it go.**  
_Je n'ai juste qu'à laisser aller._  
**I should've known.**  
_J'aurai dû savoir._  
**I gotta learn to say '' Goodbye '' now.**  
_Je dois apprendre à dire '' Au revoir '' maintenant._  
**I throw my armour down,**  
_Je jette à terre mon armure,_  
**And leave the battleground**  
_Et délaisse le champ de bataille_  
**For the final time now.**  
_Pour la dernière fois maintenant._  
**I, I know,**  
_Je, je sais,_  
**I'm running from a warzone.**  
_Que je m'enfuis d'une zone de guerre._

_À peine les paroles de la chanson était-elles finies que Glame your game démarrait. Kate m'attrapa par le bras, me fit descendre de mon siège et se mit à danser comme une folle avec moi. Ashley nous rejoignit rapidement. Et ce fut, le chaos total durant le temps de la chanson. On bougeait en rythme, on riait, et chantait totalement faux. Nous avions besoin de décompresser un max. Le reste du staff présent, nous suivit après quelques hésitations dans notre moment de folie. _

_J'étais entre les deux sœurs quand la musique s'arrêta. Une de mes mains, sur la hanche de Kate, l'autre, sur l'arrière de la tête d'Ashley. On bougeait sensuellement, même très sensuellement. Comme quand on se retrouvait en boite de nuit. J'adorais ça et les filles profitaient bien de la situation. _

_- __**Merci, les filles…Je vous aime,**__ clamai-je euphorique les embrassant chacune leurs tours sur la joue. __**Maintenant, petit déjeuner et…**_

_Je stoppai net comme tout le monde dans mon atelier. Mes joues prirent une couleur rouge violente et mon corps monta à une vitesse incroyable vers le chaud. Ils étaient tous là. Face à nous. Des sourires pervers, surpris, heureux et pour certain…effarés nous entouraient. _

_Notre musique et notre séance « pétage de plomb » avaient dû réveiller pas mal de monde, puisqu'ils étaient tous à l'entrée, à se bousculer les uns les autres pour avoir le droit de nous regarder. Évidement, je deviens livide, quand je vis Zach lever son pouce en l'air et Ryan crier un « C'est dans la boite » qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf moi et les jumelles. _

_Ils avaient tout filmé. Il m'avait filmé en train de chanter et surtout danser sensuellement avec deux filles lesbiennes. J'étais morte. Robert Thomas Pattinson allait me tuer. Les larmes me montaient d'ailleurs aux yeux. Je baissai la tête vivement et retournai à mon bureau prenant bien soin d'éviter de croiser des regards. _

_- __**Tu étais juste magnifique à regarder,**__ s'émerveilla Zach se postant de l'autre côté du bureau. __**Je ne savais pas que tu chantais si bien… et la chorégraphie… splendide…je crois que je vais utiliser quelques idées pour un prochain épisode… tu m'y autorises ? oh et la chanson… la première… elle tellement triste, mais si jolie… et..**_

_- __**Stop !**__ hurla Ryan à son chorégraphe. __**Nom de dieu, respire Zach et laisse donc Sarah tranquille ! **_

_Zach ricana posa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et sortit de mon champ de vision. _

_- __**Allez les jeunes, on les laisse terminer ! **_

_Des bruits de pas et des murmures de mécontentement se firent entendre alors que quelques applaudissements se glissaient dans la partie._

_J'étais plus que mal à l'aise. Je ne relevai pas la tête de mes croquis durant le reste de l'heure. J'entendis plusieurs personnes venir et partir mais personne ne réussit à me faire relever la tête, à provoquer mon sourire ou même à me faire parler. _

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cris d'excitations et autres murmures, m'indiquèrent que l'homme de ma vie était enfin arrivé. _

_- __**Salut, les femmes et... tiens... Rob regarde ta femme se fait reluquer par deux ados pubères,**__ rigola à gorge d'éployer Tom me faisant malgré moi pouffer de rire. _

_- __**La ferme Tom!**__ râla ce dernier. __**Salut, les gars et désolé pour le manque de tact de l'Anglais. **_

_Je n'entendis pas la réaction des deux employés mâles de Madame Jenkins. Je n'avais pas relevé la tête et encore mois arrêté mon activité : noter sur mon carnet les tissus à commander en plus, les différents motifs pour tel ou tel personnage et surtout ce qu'il me restait à faire pour le reste des épisodes. _

_Une main m'arracha mon crayon, me faisant grincer des dents. Je relevai les yeux pour incendier le suicidaire et tombai nez à nez avec Robert Thomas Pattinson. Le seul et l'unique. _

_- __**Je sais... tu n'es pas très contente que je te stoppe, cependant, je ne peux pas être dans la même pièce que toi sans avoir eu droit à un "bonjour, mon ange", ou " embrasse-moi" de ma futur femme,**__ souffla-t-il tendrement, à mon oreille._

_Cela me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. J'avais même du mal à respirer. Rob passa le bout de ses doigts contre ma joue me faisant gémir malgré mes résolutions et le monde autour de nous. _

_- __**Sarah...**__ chuchota-t-il à demi penché pour me faire face. _

_De sa main libre, il alla remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. _

_- __**Mon amour !**__ continua-t-il, sans me quitter des yeux. _

_- __**Vous croyez qu'elle est morte ?**__ demanda moqueur Tom. _

_- __**Non... elle essaie de réagir mais il a trop de pouvoir sur elle,**__ scanda alors Kate un sourire dans la voix. _

_- __**Moi, je pense qu'on devrait allez chercher une bonbonne d'oxygène**__, rétorqua à son tour Ashley._

_- __**Moi, je pense que vous devriez la fermer, bande d'anglais désinvoltes**__, grognai-je rapidement avant de prendre d'assaut, non, de violer la bouche de mon futur mari. Ce dernier eut un moment d'arrêt et de surprise avant de grogner contre moi et de me lever d'un geste rapide et franc. _

_Nous étions là, debout, nous embrassant avec ferveur quand un raclement de gorge nous fit stopper. Non, en fait, Rob continuait à m'embrasser. Je n'avais pas le courage d'arrêter moi non plus. _

_- __**Hey les Roméo et Juliette des temps moderne... vous pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre un quart de seconde ? **_

_Rob me relâcha pour crier en même temps que moi, un gros "non" puissant qui fit presque vibrer les murs de l'atelier. _

_- __**Cool cette information ! **__râla Zach ronchon. _

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, embrassai du bout des lèvres mon homme et retournai m'assoir sous son regard plus qu'enflammé. _

_- __**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zach ? **__fis-je me tournant enfin vers lui. _

_Il avait un gigantesque sourire idiot sur le visage qui me fit devenir rouge écrevisse. _

_- __**Juste pour vous signaler qu'on va reprendre le tournage cette après-midi. Les premiers costumes sont en production... on va donc commencer avec ce qu'on a. **_

_- __**Parfait ! **_

_- __**Il manque une cinquantaine de tenues,**__ souffla tendue Anastasia à Marie._

_- __**On ne va pas y arriver,**__ rétorqua cette dernière me mettant les nerfs à bloc._

_- __**Ça c'est sûr qu'en réagissant et pensant de cette façon, vous n'y arriverai jamais**__, lâcha froidement Tom sans relever la tête de la partition que Rob venait de lui donner._

_J'eus le sourire alors que Kate et Ashley rigolaient sans ce soucier de leurs états d'âmes. Rob préféra ignorer le tout en attrapant sa guitare et jouer quelques accords pour mon plus grand bonheur. _

_Ne restait plus que nous dans l'atelier. Il était midi passé et tout le monde avait voulu faire une pause et surtout manger un peu avant que tout recommence. Le tournage allait reprendre dans moins de deux heures et tout le monde stressait un peu. Les tenues étaient assez différentes de d'habitudes, mais bon... cela pouvait passer vu que c'était pour une nouvelle saison, donc une nouvelle année pour les personnages. _

_Je jetai littéralement mon feutre noir sur la table faisant sursauter Marie et Anastasia. Rob releva la tête vers moi et je lui fis un petit clin d'œil qui illumina son visage. _

_- __**Mon amour ? **_

_- __**Oui, mon ange ?**__ souffla-t-il sensuellement. _

_Voilà, j'avais de nouveau des papillons dans le ventre. Mon dieu, ce type était incroyable. _

_- __**Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?**_

_- __**Où ?**__ s'étonna-t-il me voyant sortir pour la première fois hors de l'atelier. _

_Je n'avais même pas pris de pause toilette c'est pour dire._

_- __**Dehors.. j'ai besoin d'air frais. **_

_Il arrêta de jouer, donna la guitare à son meilleur pote et se releva en même temps. Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules, nous guidant lovés vers les portes donnant à l'extérieur. Il y avait un petit air frais qui me fit le plus grand bien. À quelques mètres de nous, des groupes s'étaient formés. Tout le monde se mélangeait plus ou moins et les groupes étaient homogènes. Zach releva un sourcil dans ma direction et je m'empressai de lui tirait la langue sous le regard moqueur de Rob._

_- __**Il est gentil ce type !**__ rajouta-t-il._

_- __**Il est fou ce type...**__ le contrai-je._

_Avant qu'il ne me réponde ou me contredise, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes faisant siffler quelques personnes autour de nous. _

_On resta dans les bras l'un de l'autre principalement à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ou à s'embrasser. Aucune personne ne vint se risquer à nous interrompre ou à nous séparer. Ils savaient sûrement que leur vie était en jeu. Même Zach ne vint pas m'importuner. Ouais... Cela a duré une trentaine de minutes peut-être moins avant que madame Jenkins vienne me tirer de ma pause. _

_- __**Il nous manque exactement vingt-deux costumes. **_

_Elle avait le nez pointé sur son cahier de croquis et de notes. Ses cheveux bien tenus dans un chignon haut, les lunettes aux bouts du nez. _

_- __**J'ai plus d'idée ou d'inspiration, madame Jenkins**__, chuchotai-je baisant la tête pour ne pas lui faire face. _

_Rob resserra sa poigne au niveau de mes hanches pour me donner du courage._

_- __**Je sais... je dois dire que plus personnes n'a d'inspiration... nous avons épuisé nos stocks du mois,**__ rit-elle un peu stressée tout de même. _

_- __**Euh... Au risque de paraître désagréable ou complètement à côté de la plaque... je connais quelqu'un qui a des croquis de disponible !**__ déclara avec une pointe d'anxiété Robert. _

_Je relevai la tête vivement pour lui faire face. _

_- __**Qui ?**__ m'écriai-je au même moment que ma patronne._

_- __**Euh... toi !**__ grimaça-t-il. _

_- __**Moi**__, fis-je les yeux gros comme des billes. __**De quoi tu parl...**_

_Je m'étais arrêtée net dans ma phrase. Son idée était finalement montée jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ce type venait de me donner la dernière cartouche pour tirer. _

_Mes lèvres vinrent s'écraser brutalement sur les siennes. Au début, il parut surpris mais très vite, il répondit à mon baiser ardant, provoquant des réactions vives autour de nous. _

_- __**Vous pouvez m'expliquer avant de copuler en public ?**__ risqua assez mal à l'aise ma patronne. _

_Je me détachai de mon homme tout sourire et fis signe à Madame Jenkins de me suivre. On marcha très vite dans le hangar pour rejoindre l'atelier. Les filles rigolaient devant l'ordinateur portable que j'arrachai de leurs mains. _

_Le dernier jour de notre voyage à Londres soit hier matin, j'avais scanné tous mes croquis sur l'ordinateur protégé par un mot de passe. Les filles rouspétèrent un peu face mon action pour le moins cavalière, mais ne dirent mot devant mon regard surexcité. _

_- __**Je vais vous montrer les derniers croquis que nous pouvons utilisés,**__ fis-je ouvrant le dit dossier. _

_Une fenêtre s'ouvrit et j'entrai le mot de passe, soit le jour et le mois de notre rencontre suivis par son année de naissance et mes initiales complètes. Personne ne pourrait trouver. Le dossier s'ouvrit et je fis défiler en diaporama les différentes tenues pour ma première et seconde collection magasin. Madame Jenkins ne quitta pas des yeux l'écran, même quand j'eus fini de tout lui montrer. Un silence pesant et lourd nous entourait. _

_- __**Je sais... y a encore des petites retouches à faire mais...**_

_- __**Silence !**__ siffla-t-elle entre ses dents me faisant sursauter pour la première fois. _

_Ça c'était une première. Jamais madame Jenkins n'avait haussé le ton pour s'adresser à moi. Même quand j'avais du mal à avoir la tête au travail au début de mon embauche. _

_- __**Je...**_

_- __**J'ai dit silence !**__ répliqua-t-elle un peu moins sèchement. __**Je dois réfléchir !**_

_Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, une mouche aurait pu voler dans la pièce et l'on aurait pu l'entendre. Zach passa la tête dans l'atelier et releva un sourcil._

_- __**Y a eu un meurtre ?**_

_- __**chuttttttttttt**_

_Voilà, tout le monde avait compris le message de madame Jenkins et le pauvre Zach venait d'en faire les frais avec nos voix réunies. Il sursauta, leva les paumes en l'air et battit en retrait. _

_- __**Je dois voir Ryan Murphy et ses sbires,**__ lâcha finalement madame Jenkins avant de pointer l'ordinateur de son ongle manucuré parfait. _

_- __**Tu gardes ça avec toi.. tout le temps... tu ne le montre à personne... est-ce clair ? **_

_- __**Oui, madame !**__ fis-je aussitôt, fermant l'écran de l'ordinateur pour le porter sous le bras. _

_- __**Parfait... je vais essayer de faire vite. en attendant pause générale ! **_

_Pause générale ? Elle sortie de la pièce à toute allure, appelant Ryan. Voilà, qui promettait d'être intéressant, réalisai-je._

_- __**Tu crois que mes croquis ne sont pas à la hauteur ? **__m'enquis-je me tournant vers Robert qui avait prit place de nouveau sur le divan au côté de Tom._

_- __**Non. Je pense qu'ils sont plus spectaculaire que nous pensions,**__ souffla-t-il m'adressant un petit clin d'œil. _

_- __**Plus spectaculaire ? J'en doutais fortement. **__Je n'allais toutefois pas le contrarier et préférai m'installer à mon bureau, ne quittant pas des yeux l'ordinateur. _

_Je dormis un peu. Presque une heure en fait. Puis, je laissai l'ordinateur sous la protection de Rob et Tom. Les deux en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Par la suite, j'avais demandé à une fille du Cast, si c'était possible d'utiliser sa suite pour une douche. Évidement, Dianna Agron l'interprète de Quinn accepta aussitôt. Après ma douche, j'enfilai la tenue que Rob avait pensé à prendre avant de me rejoindre. Quand je disais que ce type était parfait !_

_J'enfilai ma robe blanche et mes talons noirs, évitant de me casser un membre avant de rejoindre mon équipe et mon fiancé. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise en ne voyant personne dans l'atelier. Je ressortis aussitôt pour me rendre au studio, la porte à côté. Oui… ils étaient là. En plein tournage. J'eus du mal avec cette foule rassemblée à trouver Rob, Tom et les rouquines. C'est qu'une fois la scène de Kurt, Rachelle et Mercedes finie, que je les vis finalement. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre sous le regard de tous. _

_- __**Te voilà toute propre !**__ souffla Rob contre mon cou. _

_- __**Oui… et toute jolie aussi !**__ répliqua Kate en réalisant la même chose de l'autre côté. _

_- __**Touche pas à ma fiancée…**__ râla Rob me rapprochant aussitôt de lui. _

_En fait, il me positionna sur ses genoux faisant rire quelques peu notre entourage. _

_- __**Mauvais joueur.**_

_- __**J'ai déjà gagné rouquine !**__ rétorqua-t-il. _

_- __**Je peux la faire changer d'avis,**__ s'amusa-t-elle m'administrant un clin d'œil._

_Il en resta bouche bée. Il la regarda horrifié même. _

_- __**Je ne compte pas te quitter mon amour !**__ fis-je tendrement à son oreille. __**Mais juste pour savoir… où a tu mis mon ordinateur ?**_

_- __**on me l'a pris !**__ reprit-il un petit sourire en coin. _

_- __**Pris ? Par qui ? **_

_- __**Lui.**_

_Il pointa d'un geste du menton, l'homme juste devant nous. Je ne voyais que sa chevelure imposante et bouclé brune. Je m'avançai un peu pour voir ledit visage et un cri stressant mélangeant surprise et inquiétude m'échappa. _

_- __**Tu risques de me vexer Sarah ! **__fit l'homme simplement, ne quittant pas l'écran de l'ordinateur des yeux. _

_- __**Monsieur ? **_

_- __**Renzo**__, me réprimanda-t-il. __**Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour échapper aux formules de politesses ?!**_

_- __**Oui… désolée ! **_

_Il soupira et pointa le croquis qu'il analysait depuis le début de la conversation. Je n'en revenais pas Renzo Rosso, le créateur de Diesel, regarde mes croquis, dans une salle blindée, où différentes personnes nous analysaient. _

_- __**Cette robe est une pure merveille. Je te propose d'en faire trois coloris. **_

_Mon regard alla sur l'écran et j'y vis ma robe été au décolleté en rond. _

_- __**En blanc, en noir et en…**_

_- __**Rouge cerise !**__ termina-t-il pour moi._

_- __**J'allais dire Rouge framboise !**__ soupirai-je. _

_- __**Fais-moi confiance Sarah, l'été prochain sera l'année du rouge cerise… surtout quand j'aurais sortie ma collection et toi la tienne !**_

_J'en restai sans voix. _

_- __**Sorti la mienne ?**__ répétai-je comme une enfant._

_- __**Oui… j'ai une proposition à te faire, mais je crois que le lieu n'est pas adéquat. **_

_- __**En**__**effet**__, souris-je voyant tout le monde nous épier ou essayer d'écouter. _

_Il continua son analyse et nota quelques bribes de mots sur une feuille avant de me donner le tout et de se lever après une seconde prise de scène._

_- __**Allons boire un café, jeune Padawan !**_

_Le sourire aux lèvres, je le suivis. Une fois au coin café, il me présenta une chaise et alla chercher deux cafés forts. Ce pour quoi, il pourrait tuer en fait. À deux tables de nous, se trouvaient Anastasia et Marie, le regard livide en me voyant avec Renzo. Non loin d'elle, Madame Jenkins avec deux des créateurs de la série, Ian Brennan et Brad Falchuk._

_Renzo revint avec deux tasses et prit place face à moi. On prit les premières gorgées en silence, ce qui ne nous dérangeait nullement. Cependant, une question me turlupinait. _

_- __**Qui vous a mis au courant de la situation ? **_

_- __**Développe le mot : « situation » ! **__dit-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

_Il adorait faire ça. Demander de «développer un mot ». Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans ma question, bougonnai-je intérieurement. _

_- __**Vous saviez que nous devions créer une nouvelle gamme de costumes pour la série ?**_

_- __**Oui.**_

_- __**Comment ?**_

_- __**J'ai accès à toutes les données des créateurs à dispositions pour les séries et films des deux prochaines années,**__ fit-il relevant les épaules face à ma grimace surprise. _

_- __**Des deux prochaines années ?**__ me scandalisai-je un peu trop fort._

_- __**J'ai des contacts et il faut croire que je suis assez important dans le milieu.**_

_- __**Vous m'en direz temps,**__ soupirai-je le faisant rire. _

_Je bus quelques gorgées avant de me lancer à nouveau dans mes questions._

_- __**Qui vous a mis au courant ? **_

_- __**Madame Jenkins. **_

_Tiens, voilà qui expliquait tout. _

_- __**Elle m'a appelé en m'expliquant gentiment tes difficultés, il y a maintenant plusieurs heures. J'étais à New-York alors c'était un timing parfait.**_

_- __**Vous avez toujours un timing parfait !**__ lui fis-je remarquer relevant un sourcil accusateur._

_- __**Exact, parce que je suis parfait… n'oublie pas qui est le maître des lieux, Sarah ! **_

_Sa voix était stricte et froide pourtant son regard pétillait la malice._

_- __**Oui, vous êtes le maître incontesté, **__murmurai-je. __**Vous êtes également mon mentor et je vous respecte énormément. **_

_- __**J'ai proposé d'être ton mentor, il y a presque trois ans à une condition Sarah… te rappelles-tu ? **__questionna-t-il sérieusement._

_Oui. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Pourtant à cette époque, je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir regretter ou m'inquiéter de la suite. _

_- __**oui, Renzo… je me souviens du marché que nous avions passé. **_

_- __**Bien… alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas était informer de tes difficultés avec les costumes de la série ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas était informé de ton envie de créer une marque de vêtement ? De ta future boutique ? De ton futur mariage avec Monsieur Pattinson ? et surtout pourquoi n'as-tu ne pas appelé quand ce chien d'Evandro … a voulu te faire chanter ?**_

_D'accord, lui était maintenant debout les deux mains sur la table me surplombant de toute sa hauteur et moi j'étais pratiquement à genoux sous la table essayant de m'extraire de ma chaise. C'était une vision effrayante de voir le grand Renzo Rosso énervé contre quelqu'un… mais, alors être la cible de son courroux était totalement terrifiant. _

_Il respira un peu plus calmement essayant de reprendre contenance. Lentement, il attrapa les deux tasses presque vides, alla jusqu'aux tables qui détenaient la caféine et revint avec deux tasses pleines._

_Entre temps, j'avais essayé de reprendre des couleurs et ma place sur la chaise, évitant soigneusement les regards curieux et étonnés de notre entourage qui s'était comme par hasard accru. _

_- __**Par quelle question souhaites-tu commencer ?**__ fit-il portant sa tasse à sa bouche. _

_Aucune, avais-je envie de dire, stupéfaite de son culot. _

_- __**Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pour des broutilles**__, risquai-je. _

_Grave erreur._

_- __**Ce sale con de mannequin a failli foutre en l'air ta carrière et celle de ton futur mari.**_

_- __**Oui, mais j'ai réglé le problème.**_

_- __**N'importe quoi… j'ai réglé le problème, pas toi ! **_

_Une pierre venait de tomber dans mon ventre. Du moins, l'effet était tout comme. _

_- __**J'ai eu vent de votre différent et du chantage qu'il exerçait sur toi. Or personne ne fait du chantage à mon protégé sans avoir droit à mes représailles… est-ce clair**__**?**__ trancha-t-il tapant du poing sur la table. _

_- __**Oui. Je ne manquerai pas de le faire savoir au prochain fou qui s'y risquera,**__ grimaçai-je. _

_- __**Parfait, maintenant parlons de la collection de la série. **_

_Durant les dix minutes qui suivirent, je lui décrivis les croquis les plus mis en valeur dans la série et ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Il était plus qu'intéressé et argumentait ou proposait toujours plus. _

_- __**Et quand comptes-tu ouvrir ta boutique ?**__ fit-il mettant un terme le sujet des costumes. _

_- __**Quand j'aurai trouvé un local et des financements**__ ! rigolai-je pour faire passer la pilule._

_- __**Donc nous arrivons à ma proposition,**__ dit-il tout sourire repoussant nos deux tasses au bord de la table. _

_Il claqua des doigts et une jeune fille accourut vers nous et lui tendit une pochette plastifiée dans la seconde. Sans un mot pour elle, il récupéra le tout et le posa devant moi._

_- __**Je peaufine ce document depuis deux ans. **_

_Je relevai un sourcil pour lui signifier mon envie de l'entendre en dire plus. _

_- __**Après ton stage chez moi, j'ai tout de suite compris que nos routes étaient faites pour s'entrecroiser et continuer ensemble.**_

_- __**Je suis fiancé !**__ lui fis-je remarquer. _

_- __**Oui, d'ailleurs nous parlerons de cela plus tard,**__ déclara-t-il avec une petite mimique contrarié. _

_D'accord, je n'allais pas le lui rappeler trop vite. _

_- __**Mais je parlais de nos routes professionnelles et amicales, Sarah ! **_

_- __**Je sais. **_

_- __**Voici un contrat que j'ai modifié avant de venir tout à l'heure. Je te laisse tous les documents pour vérifier que tout est correct et surtout, te laisse le choix d'accepter ou non ! **_

_- __**De quoi en est-il ?**__ questionnai-je surprise par tant de cachotteries. _

_Il hésita un peu, mais finit par lâcher le morceau._

_- __**je t'offre la possibilité de t'associer à ma marque. Ta collection est juste fabuleuse. Quand madame Jenkins l'a vu, elle a toute suite vu l 'œuvre d'art dans chaque vêtement… et je dois dire que tu m'as époustouflé. Tes croquis sont juste parfaits… même ceux à bas coût. **_

_- __**Merci, je suis très touchée par vos dires. **_

_- __**J'aime le travail que tu fais… je l'ai toujours aimé. C'est pourquoi je souhaite que tu t'associes à ma marque sous ton nom et ton enseigne évidement. Le contrat le stipule… une clause t'autorise également à rompre le contrat quand tu le souhaites sans coût supplémentaire ou amande. **_

_- __**Vraiment ?**__ m'écriai-je._

_- __**Oui. J'espère tout de même que tu ne me poignarderas pas dans le dos…mais, je crois que je te considère comme un membre de ma famille et cela est rare. **_

_- __**Je ne vous trahirez pas, Renzo. Je vous le promets. **_

_- __**Nous verrons,**__ rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère__**. Dans le contrat, il y a également le nom de deux adresses. L'une ce situe à New-York et l'autre à Londres. **_

_- __**Londres ? **_

_- __**Oui. Je souhaite que tu en choisisses une pour ta collection et ton aménagement… l'autre sera consacré à nos deux marques. Une association en bonne et due forme. **_

_Je n'avais pas voix, ni de mots pour dire ce que je ressentais. Il m'offrait tout sur un plateau d'argent. Tout. Même ma terre natale. Les larmes sont montées tellement vite que cela l'a surpris et même effrayé._

_- __**euh… ça ne va pas ?**__ s'étrangla-t-il._

_- __**Si… je suis … **_

_- __**Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?**__ s'étonna-t-il voyant mon mal à expliquer._

_- __**Trop heureuse !**__ fis-je essayant de reprendre contenance. _

_Un homme vint s'accroupir devant moi après avoir repousser ma chaise. Rob me souriait moqueur et je lui donnai une tape le faisant rire. _

_- __**Arrête de te moquer ! **_

_- __**On dirait un grand bébé qui a reçu son jouet à Noël**__, s'exclama-t-il. _

_- __**J'ai dit : arrête de te moquer. **_

_Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et cela me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Cependant, mon regard dévia vers Renzo peu content d'être interrompu. _

_- __**Euh… Rob voici mon mentor et ami, Renzo Rosso. Le créateur de Diesel. **_

_Il tendit la main vers ledit personnage et ce dernier resta immobile. _

_- __**Renzo, voici Robert Thomas Pattinson… mon futur époux.**_

_Il leva les yeux en l'air, serra avec énergie la main de Rob et planta son regard dans le sien. _

_- __**Voici donc l'homme qui t'a abandonné pour sa carrière et qui a tout fait pour te récupérer ! **__déclara-t-il un peu trop fort à mon goût._

_- __**Euh… **_

_- __**Je ne demande pas une confirmation**__, termina Renzo._

_Il lâcha sa main avant de se tourner vers moi et de me sourire grandement._

_- __**Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous ! **_

_Nous étions dans la panade. Oh oui… Rob allait déguster les piques incessantes et tonitruantes de mon mentor. J'allais peut-être déguster moi aussi d'ailleurs. Renzo en savait visiblement plus que nécessaire. Beaucoup plus !_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécier toujours autant ?**  
**a bientôt **  
**bisous sab**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour à vous ! **

**Hey ouiiiii vous ne rêvez pas... il y a bien un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. **

**d'ailleurs, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin...**

**alors profitons de ses belles retrouvailles. **

**je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et surtout un bon début de weekend. **

**Amicalement, **

**Sabou2607 :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 :**

**De Molvena à Londres.**

Point de vue Sarah.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immense usine. Le bâtiment était gigantesque et très lumineux. Des vitres un peu partout, faisant entrée la lumière du sud. J'étais arrivée à Molvena tôt ce matin. J'avais trouvé un taxi aussitôt. Durant le trajet me menant à la province de Vicence, dans le nord-est de l'Italie, j'avais appelé Robert pour lui signaler que j'étais en un seul morceau.

C'était la première fois que je revenais ici depuis mon départ. Cela me donnait une sensation étrange, mais assez agréable. Lorsque, je poussais les portes du hall d'entrée, les deux secrétaires dans le hall d'entrée relevèrent la tête, m'analysant rapidement. J'aurais peut-être dû faire un effort vestimentaire, réalisais-je. D'un pas léger, j'avançais vers elle traînant ma valise derrière moi.

- **_Bonjour,_** fis-je en italien ce qui les surprit un peu. **_Je souhaite voir Monsieur Renzo Rosso._**

Les filles se donnèrent un petit regard, avant que la secrétaire le plus proche de moi pris la parole.

- **_Monsieur Rosso est très occupé mademoiselle. Nous ne pouvons pas le déranger._**

- **_Je comprends tout à fait._** Continuais-je toujours en italien**_. J'ai travaillé avec lui dans le temps. Je pense que nous pouvons le déranger quelques minutes._** Fis-je dans un petit sourire.

- **_Je suis désolée. Nous ne pouvons pas._** Trancha plus sèchement, la seconde.

- **_Croyais moi... il va vouloir me voir dès que vous lui aurez dit mon nom. _**Repris-je essayant de garder mon calme.

- **_Mademoiselle, je vous demande de prendre place dans la salle d'attentes et de patienter comme le reste des personnes._**

Elle pointa un endroit derrière elle. Soufflant d'irritation, je me dirigeais vers l'autre pièce. Je vis avec horreur une quinzaine de personne attendre. Certains me firent un sourire polit, tandis que d'autres m'ignoraient. Je m'installais sur une chaise libre, essayant de ne pas bloquer le passage avec ma valise. J'attrapais ensuite mon téléphone et composa celui de Robert.

- **_Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _**S'étonna-t-il. **_Il n'est pas là ?_**

- **_Les deux secrétaires à l'entrée m'ont demandé de patienter._** Soupirais-je, faisant sourire un type sur ma droite.

- **_Sérieux ?_**

- **_Oui... on doit être une quinzaine à attendre un entretien avec monsieur le styliste !_** Grognais-je. **_J'aurais mieux fait de lui dire que je venais au mieux de vouloir faire une surprise._**

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté, alors que je bougonnais. Un type entra alors dans la pièce un calepin en main. Il y griffonna quelques choses avant de prendre la parole.

- **_Bien. Monsieur Rosso et son équipe vont vous recevoir un par un. Vous aurez dix minutes chacun pour faire vos preuves et lui montrait vos créations._** Dit-il dans un anglais parfait.

L'homme releva la tête, nous analysant un peu avant de retourner à son bloc.

- **_Bien. Nous allons commencer par...Alberto Munoz._**

Un homme au bout de la salle se leva et alla jusqu'à lui.

- **_Bien. Les suivant seront Alexandro Pento, Senchez Puenos et Maria Timena._**

Il abaissa son calepin et posa ses yeux sur moi. J'avais toujours le téléphone à l'oreille. Rob ayant tout entendu n'avait rien ajouté et patienter sagement. L'homme devint alors blanc puis passa très vite au rouge. Je le vit sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce et revenir avec les deux secrétaires.

- **_Pourquoi est-elle là ?_** S'étrangla-t-il. **_Puis-je savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été informés de sa présence ? Ne savait donc pas qui elle est ?_** S'époumona-t-il.

Les deux femmes environs la trentaine se regardèrent, puis posèrent sur moi un regard étrange.

- **_Euh... Rob, je te rappelle plus tard._** Murmurais-je doucement.

- **_D'accord, bisous je t'aime._**

- **_Je t'aime aussi, bye !_**

L'homme ignora tous les regards, s'approcha de moi et me tendis la main. Je l'attrapais en me relevant doucement.

- **_Mademoiselle Lloyd, je suis plus qu'honoré de faire votre connaissance._**

Il me baissa la main, me faisant rougir.

- **_Je vais immédiatement vous conduire à Renzo. Il va être surpris de vous voir._**

- **_Merci, monsieur..._**

- **_Christian, l'un des deux assistants de Renzo._**

- **_Enchanté Christian. En réalité, il ne sait pas que je suis ici. C'est une sorte de surprise._**

- **_Oh, il va être ravi. Je vous emmène ?_**

J'allais prendre ma valise, mais il me prit de cours aussitôt.

- **_Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Lloyd. Nous allons-nous charger de vos affaires. Vous êtes ici chez vous._**

- **_Je ne peux malheureusement pas me séparer de cette valise, Christian. Renzo va vouloir ce qui se trouve dedans_**. Souris-je grandement.

Il me rendit mon sourire, puis se proposa de me la prendre. Lorsqu'on passa devant les deux femmes, il leur jeta un regard noir tandis qu'elles restaient immobiles.

Christian me guida au premier étage de la société/usine. Certaines personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage. Des chuchotements se firent également entendre.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** M'enquis-je un peu surprise.

L'homme me stoppa, lorsqu'on arriva dans une grande pièce emplit de stylistes. Il montra du doigt un tableau juste derrière moi. Ma bouche en tomba.

- **_Pas possible !_** Fis-je impressionner.

Une toile recouvrait le mur en face de moi. Il devait faire deux fois ma taille. Sur le tissu, une photo. Je m'en souvenais. Elle avait été prise lors de mon premier défilé de mode chez Diesel. Renzo Rosso était au bout du podium autour de lui les mannequins et à son bras... moi.

- **_C'est impressionnant_**. Murmurais-je.

- **_En effet. Renzo vous porte dans son cœur, mademoiselle Lloyd. Il a beau être discret, il est facile de lire en lui._**

- **_Je sais. _**Chuchotais-je le rouge aux joues.

Christian poussa, alors une porte en bois et m'invita à entrer. Plusieurs discutions qui s'entrecroisaient, mais qui stoppèrent lorsque je passais la tête.

Cinq personnes en plus du styliste mondialement reconnu, grâce à la marque Diesel.

- **_Tient Monsieur Munoz est beaucoup plus sexy que j'aurais pensée._** Souffla un homme tout sourire.

- **_Sarah ? _**S'étrangla quant à lui, Renzo. **_Tout va bien ? Un problème avec la série ? Ou alors c'est ce débile de..._**

- **_Hey du calme..._** rigolais-je levant les mains en l'air. **_Je suis venue en amie... tu voulais parler des différents points administratif ? Je suis là._** Fis-je le voyant lever les yeux en l'air.

- **_Le téléphone ça existe._** S'amusa-t-il se levant de son siège pour venir me serrer tendrement contre lui.

- **_Je peux repartir. Robert sera enchanté que mon séjour se termine plutôt que prévu._**

- **_Ah non... tu restes et surtout tu évites de parler de monsieur le super acteur !_**

Cette fois-ci ce fut à moi de lever les yeux en l'air.

- **_Tu restes avec nous combien de temps ?_**

- **_Un ou deux jours ?_** Dis-je plus comme une question.

- **_Ma belle Sarah, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires. Cette maison est la tienne. Cette société est la tienne. Ces gens..._** termina-t-il en englobant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, **_sont tes employés... enfin dès que tu m'auras donné les papiers ! _**Termina-t-il par dire, en souriant grandement.

Je quittais son étreinte pour approcher de ma valise. Dans la poche de devants, j'en sortie un dossier contenant les contrats. Préalablement signé. Renzo en feuilleta les premières pages attentifs. Puis, son sourire s'agrandit.

- **_Bien. Tu es donc officiellement ma collaboratrice._**

Il claqua un baiser sur ma joue tandis que les autres personnes applaudissaient déjà.

- **_J'apporte le champagne monsieur ?_** Quémanda Christian sincèrement heureux.

- **_Une très bonne idée._**

- **_Nous pourrions peut-être faire passer les entretient aux personnes qui attendent depuis des heures ?_** Quémanda un homme, me regardant assez froidement.

- **_Oui... oui... euh... Tu restes avec nous bien sûr ! À moins que tu souhaites te reposer un peu ?_**

- **_Non, j'ai assez dormi dans l'avion. Ce sont des entretiens pourquoi ?_** M'enquis-je prenant place à la droite de mon mentor.

Il me tapota la tête avec son stylo et me fit un clin d'œil.

- **_J'ai besoin de deux stylistes supplémentaires. Avec les deux nouveaux magasins nous avons besoin de sang neuf ici._**

- **_Exact._** Murmurais-je voyant Monsieur Munoz entrer dans la pièce, pour son entretien d'embauche.

Visiblement, j'étais venue le bon jour pour faire une surprise.

_*/*/*_

Nous venions de finir notre repas. La société possédait un restaurant avec vu sur le lac. Je venais de finir ma mousse au chocolat noir et nous venions de nous servir deux cafés.

- **_Alors ? Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es venue ?_**

Je préférais commençais doucement. De toute façon, lui mentir ne lui servirait à rien.

- **_J'ai choisi le magasin que je voudrais utiliser pour mon premier magasin._**

- **_Je sais. Du moins, je m'en doute_**. S'amusa-t-il. **_Tu souhaites celui de Londres._** Termina-t-il m'administrant un petit clin d'œil.

- **_Oui. En effet._**

- **_Tu souhaites te rapprocher de ta famille. Mais, aussi être plus proche de ton futur mari._**

- **_Exact._** Continuais-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Mais avoue que tu es venue pour autre chose, Sarah !_**

Il me connaissait bien. Trop bien, peut-être. Sûrement pour cela qui me faisait tant confiance dans cette histoire.

- **_Je vous admire depuis des années, Renzo. Vous êtes pour moi plus qu'un ami où un mentor._**

Le styliste italien, inclina la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- **_J'avais pensé à vous donner le poste de l'homme qui me conduit à l'hôtel, mais mon père risque de le prendre mal._**

- **_Sarah..._**

- **_Alors, j'ai pensé que peut-être vous pouviez me faire l'honneur de porter une de vos créations ?_** Le coupais-je à toute vitesse débitant les mots vivement.

Il resta silencieux de longues minutes. Continuant à me fixer inlassablement. Puis, il se leva me surprenant. Il me tendit la main, je l'acceptais aussitôt.

- **_J'ai quelques choses à te montrer avant de continuer cette conversation._**

Renzo me guida à travers la société d'un pas lent. La plupart des personnes se retournèrent sur notre passage ce qui me surprit à moitié.

Il fit halte finalement devant une porte en acier. Il tapa un code digital avant de poser son pouce sur un petit écran. La lumière au-dessus de la porte passa, alors de rouge à vert. Il tourna la poignée et m'invita à y entrer. Ce que je fis craintivement.

Ce que j'y vis me cloua sur place. Les plus belles tenues portaient par les stars du monde entier étaient réunis ici. Sur des mannequins comme pour ne pas les abîmer. Renzo alla jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et fit pivoter un mannequin portant une robe de mariée. Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha littéralement.

- **_Ce n'est pas possible !_** murmurais-je.

- **_Un jour tu m'as dit que la plus belle robe au monde était celle portée par la Lady Diana à son propre mariage. Alors... j'ai travaillé sur le même modèle en essayant de la modernisé._**

- **_C'est la plus belle robe au monde. C'est exactement ça que j'avais en tête._**

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Doucement, de peur de l'abîmer, je fis courir mes doigts sur le tissue des bras. Doux, soyeux, blanc.

- **_Elle te plaît ?_**

- **_Oui. À qui appartient-elle ?_** Murmurais-je doucement.

- **_À toi !_** s'étonna-t-il.

Devant mon silence, il dû être obligé de reprendre.

- **_Sarah, cette robe n'a été portée par personne. Même pas pour l'essayage. Cette robe..._** dit-il en la pointant du doigt. **_Je l'ai créé pour toi... rien que pour toi et à ton image !_**

- **_Impossible._** Fis-je reculant d'un pas.

- **_Bien sûr que si, Sarah. Je suis sur cette robe depuis ton départ d'Italie._**

J'en restée bouche bée. Comment est-ce possible ?

- **_Tu veux l'essayer ?_**

L'essayer ? Non... impossible. Je fis un pas en arrière ce qui alerta mon mentor.

- **_Sarah ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_**

- **_Non... je ne crois pas !_**

Renzo me fit sortir de la pièce et me guida vivement vers le hall. Il y avait plusieurs personnes ainsi que les secrétaires. Il me fit sortir à la surprise générale hors du bâtiment. L'air frais me fit énormément de bien, mais le froid mordant me fit trembler.

- **_Voilà... doucement... respire..._**

Il était en train de me frictionner les bras ce qui me fit sourire.

- **_Merci !_**

Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire la raison de ce mot. Il y en avait tellement. C'était donc un merci global ce qu'il semblait avoir compris.

- **_Je te le dis et te le répéterais encore Sarah... je me suis pris d'affection pour toi dès les premiers jours. Je te considère comme un membre de ma famille. Et j'espère réellement que tu accepteras cette robe. C'est mon cadeau de mariage si tu préfères._**

- **_Je dois en parler avec Robert._**

- **_Évidemment. Rentrons... Tu risques de faire une mariée malade sinon._** Rigola-t-il face à mes tremblements.

Renzo me fit rentrer et alla discuter avec le groupe de personnes dans un Italien enjoué. Doucement, j'allais jusqu'à une des secrétaires qui releva la tête les yeux grands ouvert et alerte.

- **_Je peux utiliser le téléphone ?_**

Elle allait répondre quelques choses, mais se contenta de hocher positivement la tête, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Renzo. Je composais le numéro de mon amoureux et attendit qu'il réponde. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le répondeur s'enclencha.

- **_Hey, Rob c'est moi... je t'appelle avec le numéro de la société. Tu peux me rappeler s'il te plaît ? Bisous._**

J'attendis quelques minutes, mais rien. Renzo m'appela alors, pour me présenter à plusieurs personnes. Nous venions de retourner dans le bureau de mon mentor quand le téléphone posé sur le bureau sonna. Son assistant répondit prestement.

- **_Il est très bien ce petit, non ? _**Murmura mon mentor italien.

- **_Oui. Très professionnel_**. Fis-je en retour.

- **_Je t'en trouverais un comme lui t'inquiète pas ! _**s'amusa-t-il.

L'assistant fronça les sourcils me faisant faire de même.

- **_Non. Bien sûr que non. Nous n'avons pas ce mannequin chez nous... oui... Vraiment ? Attend..._**

Il nous regarda doucement, inquiet.

- **_La standardiste à un appel d'un certain Robert Pattinson. Il cherche à joindre Sarah Lloyd. C'est son deuxième appel monsieur. Il semble impatient et un peu énerver._**

- **_Robert Pattinson est le fiancé de Sarah. _**Trancha durement Renzo. **_Vous auriez dû faire passer l'appel depuis le début. _**Grogna-t-il alors que le jeune assistant devenait blanc comme neige.

J'avançais vers l'assistant et récupéra le téléphone.

- **_Merci de me mettre en relation. _**Crachais-je durement.

La secrétaire s'exécuta sans dire mot.

- **_Allô ? Rob ?_**

- **_Ah enfin... j'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue avec cette musique et cette fille qui ne comprend rien._**

- **_Je sais. J'ai déjà eu un petit accrochage avec elle. Je suis désolée._**

- **_Il n'y a pas de mal, ma puce. Je commençais juste à perdre patience. Tout va bien de ton côté ?_**

- **_Oui. Enfin... j'ai quelques choses à t'annoncer._**

- **_De grave ?_**

- **_Non. Mais ça m'a chamboulé sur le moment. Renzo a créé une robe de mariée pour moi._**

- **_Vraiment ?_** Questionna-t-il un peu surpris.

- **_Oui._**

- **_C'est ce que tu voulais mon ange. Non ?_**

- **_Oui. Mais Rob, elle est vraiment magnifique. Et sur le coup, j'ai pris peur._**

- **_Peur ? Du genre... Est-ce que je dois me marier ? _**S'étrangla-t-il après un court silence.

Peut-être avais-je envie de chuchoter.

- **_Sarah ?_**

- **_Non. Je t'aime tu le sais. _**Chuchotais-je.

- **_Je sais aussi que nous avons fait vite, très vite pour prendre cette décision. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier dans une semaine mon amour ! _**Trancha-t-il faiblement.

- **_Je veux t'épouser._** Réalisais-je avec assurance. **_Pourquoi repousser une évidence ?!_**

Je l'entendis souffler de soulagement ce qui me compressa le cœur. Il avait peur. Robert Pattinson avait peur. De quoi ? De me perdre ?

- **_Je pense rentrer demain par le premier avion. Mon frère viendra me chercher à l'aéroport tu penses rester encore combien de temps à New-York ?_**

- **_Euh... je suis à Londres, bébé ! En réalité, Tom vient de me récupérer à l'aéroport._**

- **_Et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?_** m'enquis-je élevant la voix.

Renzo sursauta en même temps que son assistant.

- **_Parce que c'était une surprise..._** Dit-il doucement.

- **_Je déteste les surprises._** Ronchonnais-je.

- **_Ouais je sais... c'est pour ça que je préfère te le dire maintenant plutôt que tu l'apprennes par une autre personne ou pire par les médias._**

- **_Merci de ta considération, mon amour !_** grognais-je faisant sourire mon mentor. **_Écoute, je ne suis pas toute seule. On se voit demain ?_**

- **_Oui. Sarah ?_**

- **_Oui ?_**

- **_Accepte le cadeau._**

Puis, il raccrocha me laissant chancelante.

- **_Alors ?_** Quémanda doucement Renzo près de moi.

- **_Il est à Londres._**

- **_Et tu parts le rejoindre demain ?_**

- **_C'est ce que je viens de décider._** Murmurais-je fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, j'avais pris la décision sur un coup de tête semble-t-il.

- **_Alors, ne perdons pas plus de temps._**

Il attrapa mon bras et me guida une fois encore dans les couloirs de cette société renommée.

*/*/*

Il était là. Face à moi. Jean, chemise et pull par-dessus. Casquette visé sur la tête. Une légère barbe et une paire de lunette. Mon homme. Celui à qui j'allais lier ma vie. Lier mon existence, dans quelques jours. Devant moi deux jeunes filles qui rigolaient et chahutaient. J'avais voulu les doubler par la droite, mais impossible. Nouvelle tentative à gauche. Infructueuse. Mon homme avait un sourire en coin, comme j'aimais sur le visage. Certaines personnes autour de lui, le regardait timidement ou en chuchotant.

- **_Problème à l'horizon._** Fis-je plus pour moi-même.

Arriver à sa hauteur, il passa naturellement ses bras autour de mon corps et m'attira à lui. Ce fut l'un des baisers les plus doux qu'on est eu partagé.

- **_Bonjour, mon amour._** Dit-il sur mes lèvres.

- **_Tu m'as manqué._** Couinais-je, limite les larmes aux yeux.

- **_Toi aussi, princesse._**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes rapidement et attrapa ma valise.

- **_Ton frère et Tom, attendent dans la voiture._**

Ignorant un peu tout le monde, Rob me guida jusqu'à l'a dite voiture. Un bras me tenant fermement contre lui. Possessif, pour le coup. Tom sortie pour m'accueillir.

- **_Bonjour Princesse. Heureuse d'être de retour ?_**

- **_Surtout heureuse de vous retrouver, Tom. Ta petite tête m'a manqué en Italie._**

- **_Vraie de vraie ?_** s'enquit-il me relâchant après son câlin musclé.

- **_Promis ! Où est ta chérie ?_**

- **_ Chez les parents à Rob. Elle était un peu fatiguée._**

- **_Logique._** Souris-je câlinant mon frère à son tour. **_Bonjour et merci d'être venu._**

- **_Avec plaisir. Tu as fait bon voyage ?_** Me demanda mon frère adoré.

- **_Oui, sauf qu'y avait deux jeunes filles...assez bruyante._**

- **_Ma pauvre petite sœur._** Se moqua-t-il, alors que je prenais place à l'arrière me blottissant dans les bras de mon futur époux.

- **_Alors, ton séjour en Italie ?_** Demanda Tom, limite le corps tourner vers nous.

- **_Excellent. Renzo est juste fabuleux. Grâce à lui, j'ai la plus fantastique des robes de marier._** Fis-je les larmes encore aux yeux.

Rob m'embrassa dans le cou, me calmant aussitôt.

- **_Et quand pourront nous la voir ?_**

- **_Le jour du mariage. Elle est restée en Italie pour quelques retouches._**

Les garçons secouèrent la tête en même temps ce qui me fit sourire moqueuse.

- **_Vous avez fait quoi pendant que je n'étais pas là ?_** M'enquis-je doucement.

Je sentais Rob se tendre un petit peu ce qui me surpris. Encore plus, quand Tom prit la parole.

- **_Oh rien de bien intéressant. Nous avons... traîné entre mecs._**

- **_Traîner ?_**

- **_Traîner ! _**souffla mon frère aussitôt un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

Il me prenait vraiment pour une quiche ou quoi ? J'allais leur tirer les vers du nez quand mon frère ce gara sur un parking.

- **_Euh... qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ?_**

- **_On va se marier dans cinq jours et rien n'est fait ! _**Fis délicatement Rob à mon oreille.

- **_Je sais_**. fis-je coupable. **_Je suis désolée._**

- **_Hey ma puce, ce n'était pas une accusation, juste un constat. Alors... nous allons demander de l'aide._**

- **_A qui ?_** m'étonnais-je.

- **_A une experte en organisation de mariage, mon amour._** Ricana-t-il alors qu'on sortait tous du véhicule pour se diriger vers le bâtiment à quelques pas de nous.

Lorsqu'on arriva dans l'agence tout le monde nous regarda, ce qui ne me surprit pas réellement, cependant ma main vint s'accrocher au bas de t-shirt de mon futur époux.

Doucement, il fit passer un bras autour de mes épaules faisant sourire Tom et mon frère. Je leur dirais la langue alors qu'une grande brune vint à notre rencontre.

- **_Messieurs, dame puis-je vous aidez ?_** Questionna-t-elle assez professionnellement ce qui me rassura.

- **_Ma fiancée et moi aimerions faire appel à vos services pour notre mariage._**

- **_Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte._** Ricana-t-elle entrainant mon frère et Tom à sa suite. **_Allons-nous installer par ici._** Trancha-t-elle pointant un bureau.

Rob et moi prirent place sur les deux sièges disponibles, tandis que la charmante femme d'environ quarante ans en apporter deux autres. Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, nous la vîmes froncer les sourcils.

- **_Je m'excuse de vous dire cela... mais vous me faites penser à quelqu'un ?_**

Rob ricana un peu tendu. Il avait un bras reposant sur le dossier de mon siège, il jouait nonchalamment avec les mèches de mes cheveux. Comme si de rien été ce qui me fit plus ou moins sourire.

- **_Oui, excusait-nous... Robert Pattinson. Et voici Sarah Lloyd ma future femme._** Dit-il charmeur.

J'en eu même des papillons dans le ventre.

- **_Comme l'acteur ?_** Chuchota-a-t-elle nous surprenant un peu.

- **_Oui._** Sourit-il grandement.

- **_Oh... Je suis enchanté. Euh... quand désirez-vous officialiser votre amour ?_** Quémanda-t-elle tapotant déjà sur son clavier.

Rob me lança un petit sourire crispé qui me fit pouffer de rire malgré moi. La femme s'arrêta d'écrire sur son clavier et nous regarda étrangement.

- **_Pardon._** Bredouillais-je. **_Euh... dans cinq jours ?_**

Je vis la pauvre femme ouvrir grand les yeux et pâlir.

- **_Cinq jours ?_** S'étrangla-t-elle.

- **_Oui... on fait ça un peu vite, mais on s'aime... on ne désire pas attendre plus longtemps._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Je comprends, mais cinq jours ?_** Grogna-t-elle pratiquement, me faisait presque de la peine.

- **_Nous pouvons nous rendre dans une autre agence si vous ne vous sentez pas capable._** Lâcha tout à coup Rob.

- **_Non... non... euh... nous allons tout de suite traiter votre demande. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. Vous êtes d'accord._** Dit-elle rapidement.

Il secoua la tête, puis se tourna vers moi.

- **_Tu es toujours d'accord ?_**

- **_Évidemment !_** Fis-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- **_Sarah,_** chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. **_Tu peux toujours me dire non... je t'aime trop pour ne penser qu'à mon bonheur._**

- **_Oui... petite sœur... tu peux lui dire non !_** S'amusa mon frère, se prenant un coup dans les cotes par Tom.

- **_La ferme, le grand-frère._** Lâcha ce dernier.

- **_Tout le monde la ferme !_** Soupirais-je sans quitter mon amoureux**_. Je t'aime Rob. Arrête de me demander si je veux encore t'épouser sinon je risque de croire que c'est toi qui ne le désire plus... je t'aime et je suis très heureuse avec toi._** Murmurais-je posant par la suite un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- **_D'accord... alors répondons à ses fameuses questions._** Souffla-t-il m'attirant encore plus vers lui.

La femme nous regardait tous les quatre avec une expression assez comique. Du moins, pour nous.

- **_Très bien. Alors... euh... Le nombre d'invités ?_**

- **_Beaucoup ?_** Souffla Rob plus pour moi-même.

- **_Je crois aussi._** Soupirais-je faisant rire les deux autres garçons.

- **_Très bien._** Fit la femme. **_Un budget à ne pas dépasser ?_**

- **_Non._** Trancha Rob, vivement**_. Aucun budget._**

Il me jeta un petit regard en coin me dissuadant de renchérir.

- **_Quelles sont les possibilités d'hébergement pour vos invités ?_**

- **_Hôtels ? _**Fis-je doucement.

- **_Hôtels luxueux._** Rajouta Rob, faisant rire Tom aussitôt.

- **_Vous êtes obligé de rester avec nous ? _**M'enquis-je aux deux intrus.

- **_Oui. Vous êtes trop drôles. Et nous sommes là pour départager si jamais un problème arrivé._**

Je lui tirais la langue et retourna le visage vers Rob, tout sourire.

- **_Ignore les mon cœur._**

- **_J'essaie._** Ronronnais-je posant ma tête contre son épaule.

Rob fit signe à la femme de reprendre. Ce qu'elle fit assez intimidée. La pauvre, elle aurait mieux fait de refuser notre demande.

/*/*/*/

Le local de mon premier magasin était en plus d'être grand... génialissime. Trois pièces pour entreposer les vêtements. Ainsi qu'un endroit pour entreposer les cabines d'essayage. Un petit escalier de quatre marches reliant les deux premières salles.

- **_C'est grand. _**Entendis-je émerveiller Kate.

- **_C'est génial. _**Fit la jumelle, Marie.

Je souris malgré moi sous le regard moqueur de Tom et Rob.

- **_J'ai hâte. _**M'enquis-je tournant sur moi-même. Ça va être super de travailler ici.

- **_En plus, tu n'es pas trop loin du métro_**. Lâcha Kate.

- **_Hors de question. Elle viendra en voiture !_** râla aussitôt Rob. **_C'est trop dangereux. Je refuse ! _**Trancha-t-il vivement.

Je levais les mains en l'air me faisant toute petite, sous le regard curieux des autres.

- **_Les travaux commencent demain ? _**Questionna part la suite Tom, essayant de calmer son ami.

- **_Oui. J'ai rendez-vous avec eux à dix heures. Ensuite, j'ai une vidéo-conférence à midi avec l'équipe de Renzo en Italie. À quinze heures, je dois revoir Nina, pour les derniers détails du mariage. Ensuite, je dois communiquer les changements de costumes pour deux des personnages de la série. Zach doit aussi me donner mon emploi du temps pour mon retour. Et..._**

Les mots n'arrivèrent plus à sortir. J'avais merdé. Mince. Rob se contenta de continuer à regarder par la fenêtre comme si de rien été.

- **_J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans la voiture._** Souffla l'homme de ma vie, récupérant par la suite les clés que Tom venait de lui lancer.

Il sorti du magasin et je me maudis pour avoir oublié.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_** Demanda doucement Kate.

- **_Il a tout prévu ?_** Questionnais-je Tom à mon tour, un sanglot dans la voix.

- **_Oui. Depuis des jours, il prépare cette journée._** M'indiqua-t-il tristement. **_C'est pour ça qu'il est venu plus tôt aussi. _**

- **_J'ai merdé, putain._** Dis-je dans un sanglot.

Aussitôt, Tom me sera fortement dans ses bras.

- **_Hey doucement princesse. Ne te rend pas malade pour ça._**

- **_Bien sûr que si. C'est important pour lui. Pour nous. Comment j'ai pu être si..._**

- **_Tu as beaucoup à faire en ce moment. Rob le comprend. Tu es stressé et des projets sur le feu._**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. De surcroît, Rob revenait avec le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

- **_Oui... heu... annulé d'accord ?_**

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes aussitôt. Rob fronça les sourcils, tandis que j'avançais jusqu'à lui.

- **_Une seconde s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il stupéfait.

- **_Je suis désolée. Réellement. Ce n'est pas que j'ai oublié... Mais... j'avais plein de choses en tête et..._**

Un sanglot m'empêcha de continuer. Rob passa ses bras autour de moi et me sera fort.

- **_Ce n'est pas grave, princesse. Ce n'est qu'une date. Bientôt nous en aurons une autre._** Sourit-il malgré que sa bonne humeur n'atteigne pas son regard.

- **_Je... je..._**

Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire, puis reporta l'appareille à son oreille.

- **_Oui... nous n'allons pas pouvoir venir demain soir. Évidemment, je vais vous payer l'acompte de la réservation._**

- **_…_**

- **_Oh… merci. Je n'oublierais pas ce geste..._**

- **_…_**

- **_Très bien. Bonne soirée à bientôt._**

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Il venait de réserver sûrement l'une des tables de restaurant les plus prisé de Londres et avait dû annuler par ma faute.

- **_Nous pouvons rentrer ? _**Questionna-t-il par la suite.

- **_Oui_**. Bredouillais-je le moral au plus bas.

Je pris bien soin de refermer le magasin et les filles m'entourèrent pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

- **_Tu nous expliques ? _**Chuchota Marie.

- **_Demain, c'est notre date de rencontre._**

- **_Comment ça ? _**Risqua Kate.

- **_Le jour où il a déménagé ? _**s'étonna sa sœur jumelle.

- **_Oui._** Sanglotais-je presque.

- **_Oh... écoute ma belle. Visiblement, tu vas devoir faire quelques choses. Étant donné qu'il a beau faire l'homme fort, il semble que ton Robert est un peu de mal à digéré ton emploi du temps._**

- **_Je sais. _**Grommelais-je avant de monter dans le véhicule.

Rob pris place à l'avant près de Tom, tandis que les filles prirent place près de moi.

- **_Vous avez faim ?_** Quémanda Tom, un peu tendu.

- **_Non._** Soufflais-je un peu trop vivement.

- **_Faut quand même que tu manges._** Renchérit Rob, faisant signe à Tom de tourner à droite.

Étrangement, je me fis toute petite. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arriva dans un restaurant familial. Le personnel fut surpris, mais se comportèrent assez naturellement ce qui me fit du bien. Durant le repas, on retrouva la bonne humeur, pour notre plus grand soulagement. Mon homme et son meilleur ami, signèrent tout de même quelques autographes. On retourna finalement à la maison. Sienna dormait à l'étage dans la chambre d'amis, qui au fil des années étaient devenues la chambre de Tom.

Mes parents étaient retournés chez nous. Je soupçonnais mon père de vouloir finir son cadeau de mariage avant le jour tant attendu. Je savais que c'était un objet qu'il construisait puisque j'avais eu interdiction d'aller dans le garage depuis mon retour et qu'il ne quittait pas l'endroit sauf pour manger et dormir. Mon père adorait en temps normal construite des objets en bois. Peut-être que c'était ça ? Ma mère avait naturellement suivi... surtout pour le surveiller. Rob était dans le garage avec sa sœur, Victoria, pour jouer de la musique. L'autre Elizabeth, étant toujours au travail. Ne restait plus que les jumelles et moi.

- **_Faut récupérer le numéro de téléphone du restaurant qu'il a annulé._** Dis-je aux filles hypnotisées par la télévision.

En quelques minutes, nous avions l'adresse grâce au dernier appel effectué sur son téléphone.

- **_Restaurant le Petrus, bonjour._**

- **_Bonjour. Je suis Sarah Lloyd, la fiancée de Robert Pattinson. Je sais qu'il a réservé, puis annuler une table._**

- **_Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à divulguer ce genre de renseignement madame._**

- **_Je comprends bien. Je voudrais juste savoir si la table a été déjà réservée ?_**

- **_Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question, madame._**

J'en restée bouche bée, puis je compris enfin.

- **_D'accord, je souhaite réserver une table !_**

- **_Bien sûr madame, une seconde je vous prie._**

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de réentendre la voix de l'homme.

- **_Il me reste effectivement une table, à quel nom dois-je la mettre ?_**

- **_Madame Lloyd et Monsieur Pattinson._**

- **_Très bien. C'est noté. Pour dix-sept heures trente ?_**

- **_Parfait. _**Soupirais-je.

- **_Sans paraître désagréable, madame il va me falloir un numéro de carte bancaire._**

- **_Oui... oui... euh... un instant... Mince mon sac !_**

Une main m'arrêta, lorsque j'allais le récupérer.

- **_Tu sais au moins le montant de l'acompte, mon ange ? _**Demanda Robert, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- **_Non._** Couinais-je.

- **_Donne le téléphone, princesse._**

- **_Non ?_**

Il rigola entraînant les filles avec lui, puis attrapa de lui-même le téléphone.

- **_Bonsoir, ici Robert Pattinson. Mon numéro client est le PatRob1305. Vous pouvez faire la réservation à mon nom et surtout débiter l'acompte sur mon compte._**

- **_..._**

Je le vis secouer la tête de haut en bas attentif.

- **_Oui. Je comprends._**

- **_..._**

- **_Non, elle est tout à fait consciente de ça, monsieur. Ne vous en fait pas. Ma fiancé n'est pas irrité ou autre._** Ricana-t-il sous mon regard surprit.

- **_..._**

- **_Très bien. Merci à vous. Bonne soirée !_**

Rob raccrocha et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- **_Merci !_** Chuchota-t-il. **_Je sais que tu vas devoir faire des sacrifices et c'est..._**

- **_Arrête. Aucun sacrifice n'est à faire mon amour. J'ai merdé tout à l'heure. Alors, je répare mes bêtises._**

- **_Je t'aime._** Me coupa-t-il, alors que j'allais reprendre.

- **_Pas plus que moi._** Ronronnais-je pratiquement.

- **_Je crois que si._**

- **_Non._**

Par la suite, on regarda la suite du film avec les filles. Puis, elles nous quittèrent juste avant de passer à table avec la famille de Rob et la mienne. Sauf, mon frère manqua à l'appel.

* * *

**Alors, mes amis ? **

**Prêts pour le mariage ? **

**Et surtout pour le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ? **

**A très vite**

**Sab**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey oui... vous ne rêvez pas ! **

**c'est bien un nouveau chapitre :-)**

**j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier... **

**en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. **

**je vous embrasse bien fort et vous retrouve en bas ! **

**Sab :-p**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Mon amour est la star de mon cœur.**

Point de vue Sarah.

J'avais passé le trois quart de ma nuit à préparer les documents pour la série Glee. J'avais aussi répondu aux nombreuses questions de l'assistant de Renzo, que je n'avais pas vu durant mon séjour en Italie. Il était quatre heures du matin et je rédigeais un mail à différentes sociétés de tissus pour trouver les futurs matériaux pour ma collection futur. Des bras puissant m'entourèrent et je poussais malgré moi un petit cri strident.

- **_Ben dit donc_**. S'amusa à moitié Rob, tout en me relâchant. **_Tu discutais avec ton amant ou quoi ?_**

- **_Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! _**M'enquis-je refermant l'ordinateur.

Rob retourna dans le lit et j'en fis de même.

- **_Ah enfin, celle que j'aime me fait l'honneur de sa présence. _**Chantonna-t-il me serrant contre lui.

J'avais la tête sur son torse, posant de petit baisé sur ses pectoraux.

- **_Je t'aime tellement._** Soufflais-je doucement. **_Je suis vraiment heureuse avec toi, Rob._**

- **_Alors je suis le plus heureux des hommes. _**Murmura-t-il m'embrassant sur le crane.

Impossible pour autant de m'endormir contre l'homme que j'aimais. Mon esprit était surchargé. Emplit de millier de choses différentes.

- **Tu veux y retourner c'est ça ?** Demanda très bas Rob.

- **Non. **

- **Menteuse !** Ricana-t-il me plaquant le dos contre le matelas.

Rob me surplomber de toute sa hauteur maintenant. Il m'embrassa une fois, puis une seconde assez chastement. Malheureusement, pour lui j'avais envie de plus.

- Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? Réclamais-je lui embrassant l'épaule gauche, puis son avant-bras.

- **_Pardon ?_**

- **_J'ai besoin et envie de toi mon amour !_**

J'attaquais alors ses lèvres douce et charmeuse. Il prit très vite les choses en main et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, nous étions nu l'un contre l'autre. Je m'accrochais à son dos avec mes jambes, à son cou avec mes bras. Rob plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant pousser un gémissement assez brouillant. Je me pressais contre son corps nu, pour sentir son désir contre le mien. Rob m'allongea sur le côté et colla son torse contre mon dos enflammé. Nous faisions qu'un. A nouveau.

- **_Comme ça mon ange ? _**

- **_Oui. Je t'en prie._**

Il entra en moi sans attendre. Mon cri fut étouffé contre l'oreiller. Pour vous que ma belle-famille ou Tom n'entendent rien, réalisais-je. Ses mouvements en moi, me rendais folle. Folle de désir et d'amour pour lui. Il me fit l'amour avec cette audace et cette ardeur brûlante que j'aimais tant.

- **_Je t'aime. Bonne fête de rencontre._** Chuchotais-je avant de m'endormir comblé dans ses bras.

*/*/*

J'étais douché, coiffée, maquillée et habillé. Le tout dans cet ordre. Je sortais de la salle de bain mes chaussures à talons dans la main. Dans le salon, tout le monde releva la tête lorsqu'ils me virent. Tom siffla entre ses dents et mon frère ferma les yeux.

- **_Ce n'est pas bien ?_** M'enquis-je surprise.

Ma mère se leva doucement du divan et vint jusqu'à moi à petit pas.

- **_Ma puce, tu es... éblouissante._**

- **_Ce n'est pas un peu trop. _**

J'avais opté pour une robe bustier blanc crème, légèrement rosé, moulant parfaitement mes formes. Des talons hauts de la même couleur. J'avais cette robe depuis un an dans ma garde-robe sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de la porter.

- **_Pour Rob ou pour le restaurant ? _**Quémanda Tom tout sourire.

- **_Les deux ? _**Demandais-je après un moment de réflexion et surtout après avoir mis mes talons haut.

- **_Rob t'aime même avec un t-shirt et un survêtement. _**Commença-t-il. **_Pour le restaurant... rien n'est trop bien pour un restaurant cinq étoiles. _**Ricana-t-il.

- **_Ne l'écoute pas, ma puce. Tu es parfaite._** Chuchota ma mère me poussant vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et je faillis m'évanouir. Impossible. Incroyable même. Puis, un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, tandis que je refermais la porte pour descendre les quelques marches qui nous séparer.

- **_Bonjour._** Soufflais-je doucement.

Rob me fit un sourire des renversant, puis me tendis un bouquet de rose rouge.

- **_Merci, elles sont magnifiques._**

- **_Pas autant que toi mon ange ! _**

Rob posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis me tandis son bras.

- **_Je dois dire que tu es à tomber par terre toi aussi._**

Il avait revêtit un costume trois deux pièces absolument bien coupé. Je ne savais pas qui avait créé cette merveille, mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Le tout dans un gris profond et une chemise blanche moulant son corps élancée.

Rob me fit son fameux sourire en coin et me guida vers la limousine qui patienter entre nos deux maisons familiale. Le chauffeur démarra dès qu'on fut installé.

- **_Tu n'aurais pas dû._**

- **_Rien n'est assez beau pour toi, mon amour ! _**

Il me servit un verre de champagne, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le centre de Londres.

- **_Tu as coupé ta barbe._** Souris-je un peu trop.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je souris davantage.

- **_J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps vu l'effet que cela te fait._**

Sans attendre, il attrapa ma coupe de champagne la posa sur l'espèce de bar et m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'avais la respiration presque coupé lorsqu'il relâcha ma bouche et qu'il me redonna mon verre.

- **_Je me sens mieux._** S'amusa-t-il, alors que j'avais bien du mal à reprendre contenance.

- **_Tu me le payeras._** Fis-je très bas tandis qu'on arrivait au restaurant.

- **_Je n'en attends pas moins de ma future épouse._** Ricana-t-il.

On ouvra la porte de mon côté et j'acceptais la main qu'on me tendait.

- **_Merci !_** Soufflais-je doucement au chasseur.

- **_Un vrai plaisir madame. _**

Rob arriva près de moi, serra la main de l'homme et je pu y voir un petit billet se glisser au milieu.

- **_Merci Monsieur._** Fit ce dernier en s'inclinant.

- **_Prête?_** Demanda Robert me proposant encore une fois son bras.

- **_Avec toi toujours !_**

Il me fit un grand sourire, puis nous guida à l'intérieur de la somptueuse bâtisse. Un homme au téléphone nous fis signe de nous approcher, puis raccrocha après un bon nombre de salutation.

- **_Monsieur Pattinson. Bienvenue au Petrus. Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir avec nous aujourd'hui._**

- **_Merci. Voici Sarah Lloyd ma fiancée. _**

L'homme inclina la tête vers moi respectueusement et son teint devient rouge cerise ce qui me surprit.

- **_J'ai eu le plaisir de parler avec mademoiselle Lloyd au téléphone la dernière fois. Encore toute mes excuses pour mon refus._**

- **_Je comprends tout à fait, monsieur. Je vous dois également des excuses pour vous avoir... brusquer. _**

Il me fit un grand sourire et je lui rendis.

- **_Nous sommes quittes ?_** Proposais-je à sa surprise.

Il inclina une fois encore la tête, puis nous guida vers une table. Certaines personnes, chuchotaient et nous regardèrent durant notre avancé mais personnes nous interrompis. Après m'avoir aidé à prendre place, Rob fit de même. Le réceptionniste, nous présenta notre serveur pour cette soirée puis nous souhaita un agréable moment.

- **_Vous souhaitez un apéritif ?_**

Rob me jeta un petit regard en coin.

- **_Avez-vous du vin français ?_** M'enquis-je doucement.

- **_Bien sûr madame. Rouges, rosés ou blancs ?_**

J'en resté muette.

- **_Blanc ?_** Proposais-je à Rob qui ricana.

L'ignorant, je refis face au serveur.

- **_Du blanc !_**

- **_Bien sûr madame, plutôt sec, doux, tranquilles ou effervescents ?_**

Mince, il n'en avait pas marre de me poser toutes ses questions ? Heureusement, Rob vint à mon secours.

- **_Nous allons prendre deux verres de Sauvignon. Et nous souhaitons le menu du chef pour le repas._**

- **_Très bon choix, monsieur Pattinson. Je vous apporte ça immédiatement. _**

Le serveur disparut et je soutiens le regard de mon amoureux quelques secondes, avant de l'abaisser.

- **_Pose ta question, mon amour._** S'amusa-t-il à moitié.

- **_Non. _**

- **_Tu en meurs d'envie et elle te hantera tout le repas._** Me dit-il tendrement récupérant ma main par-dessus la table.

Je ne dis mot quelques secondes, mais ne tenant plus je lui posé la maudite question.

- **_Tu es déjà venue... plusieurs fois ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Avec d'autre femme ? _**

- **_Cela m'arrivait._** M'informa-t-il. **_Ma mère adore ce restaurant._** Rajouta-t-il dans un petit clin d'œil qui me déstabilisa. **_En réalité, c'est elle qui m'a appris à aimer la cuisine de ce restaurant. Le jour où... tu sais... ou on s'est quitter... nous devions venir manger ici. Tous ensembles !_**

Je grimaçais malgré moi à cette fameuse journée ou je l'avais attendu sans jamais le voir arriver. Le jour même de son anniversaire.

- **_Pas... d'autre femmes ?_** M'enquis-je.

- **_Mes sœurs évidements et des fois Ashley ou Kirsten. _**

Ah nous y voilà.

- **_Hey ma belle. Tu es la seule qui compte. Ashley n'est qu'une amie et Kirsten..._**

- **_Oui ? _**

Il souffla puis s'écarta un peu. Le serveur déposa sur notre table les deux verres de vin blanc.

- **_Autre chose ?_** Quémanda-t-il doucement.

Rob lui fit signe que tout était sous contrôle. J'attrapais mon verre en même temps que lui et il braqua ses yeux aux miens pour porter un toast.

- **_A notre rencontre._** Chantonna-t-il.

- **_Épique et incomprise._** Rajoutais-je le faisant rire.

- **_Tu peux le dire, mon ange ! _**

Le vin était parfait, réalisais-je.

- **_Alors... nous en étions à Kirsten !_** Le relançais-je.

- **_Ma puce... tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'une personne comme Kirsten. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Depuis notre rencontre, d'ailleurs. _**

Un petit silence s'installa. Je voulais passer à autre chose, mais rien à faire.

- **_Si je te pose une question, va tu y répondre sincèrement ?_** Demandais la main moite.

Il n'hésita pas à secouer positivement la tête tout en trempant ses lèvres dans le vin.

- **_Est tu sortie avec Kirsten Stewart ?_**

Un petit silence gêner me fit craindre le pire.

- **_Non. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre elle et moi._**

- **_Mais..._** soufflais-je.

- **_Il y a eu une autre fille après ton départ. _**

Nous y étions finalement.

- **_C'était juste pour le sexe et notre relation à prit fin un mois après._**

- **_Qui ?_** M'enquis-je doucement.

- **_Nous n'étions plus ensemble_**. Déclara Rob sur la défensive. **_Tu ne peux pas me reprocher cela, alors que tu m'as abandonné. _**

Je levais aussitôt la main à ma bouche pour empêcher mon rire de sortir.

- **_Tu te moque ?_** Réclama-t-il stupéfait.

Impossible de me retenir plus longtemps. Quelques têtes tournèrent vers nous alors que j'essayais de reprendre mes moyens.

- **_Sarah_**. Se plaint assez bas Rob.

- **_Vraiment désolée, je voulais pas rire mais la situation était... assez comique! _**

- **_Merci, j'ai pu le voir._** Bougonna-t-il.

Je pouffais mais néanmoins me calmait.

- **_Je suis désolé. Tu as du croire que je m'inquiétais ou autre... mais ce n'est juste que des questions pour assouvir ma curiosité._**

Rob arqua un sourcil ce qui me fit me ratatiné. Heureusement, le premier plat arriva. C'était juste... trop beau pour être vrai.

- **_Foie gras des Landes avec la gelée de pommes, magret fumé,  
noisettes et de mûre crumble._** Déclara avec grandeur le serveur avant de s'éclipser.

Ma première bouchée fut tellement appétissante et emplit de goût qu'un long gémissement s'en suivit.

- **_Les gens vont croire que je te fais du pied, mon cœur._** Ricana Rob.

- **_Trop, trop bon. _**

- **_Heureux que cela te plaise._** Souffla-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

On mangea tranquillement notre plat puis mono futur époux me surprit en posant une question.

- **_Puis-je assouvir ma curiosité également ?_**

Je le regarder par dessous mes cils ne sachant pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

- **_Oui._** Finis-je par lâcher très bas.

Il m'analysa quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- **_Tu as eu des amants ? Après moi je veux dire ?_**

Merde. Il m'avait eu à mon propre jeu.

- **_Oui_**. Couinais-je.

- **_Combien ?_** Réclama-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- **_Deux. _**

Il hocha la tête doucement.

- **_Tu veux savoir autre chose ?_**

- **_Leurs noms ! _**Trancha-t-il vivement.

Mince alors.

- **_Euh… David et… Harry. _**Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise sur ma chaise.

- **_Personne d'autre ? _**Demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil.

- **_Non, mon cœur… et pareille, c'était euh… pour essayer de t'oublier. _**

- **_Et cela à marcher ? _**Chuchota-t-il.

- **_Non. Jamais._** Dis-je avec plus de force. **_C'était juste le temps d'un soir. Pour essayer de vivre, t'oublier… ne plus souffrir durant quelques minutes. _**

- **_Et ?_**

- **_Je souffrais encore plus après._** Lui appris-je. **_J'avais la… la sensation de t'avoir trompé. _**

- **_Je sais… j'ai vécu pareille, mon ange ! _**souffla-t-il mettant un terme à ce moment.

Il me fit uns sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt.

- **_Tu veux savoir autre chose ?_** M'enquis-je doucement.

- **_Tu les as invités à notre mariage ? _**

Un second rire me prit et Rob me suivit cette fois-ci. On se calma tout de même pour que le serveur prenne nos assiettes.

Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien par la suite. Rob était prévenant avec moi. Nous parlions d'un peu tout, surtout de nos deux années loin de l'autre. Nous voulions tout savoir. Pour partir sur de bonne base.

- **_Madame !_**

Le serveur posa devant moi le dessert. J'en resté bouche bée. Avais-je encore de la place pour cela ?

- **_Sphère au chocolat avec glace au lait et nid d'abeille !_**

Le serveur dû voir mon état puisqu'il me fit un petit sourire compatissant. Ce qui n'échappa pas à mon amoureux.

- **_Trop copieux ?_** Se moqua-t-il.

- **_Non_**. Grognais-je entamant le délicieux dessert.

Nous mangeâmes cette merveilleuse gourmandise. Une fois fini on resta sagement à nos places tout en continuant notre discussion. Quel ne fut pas notre surprise de voir le chef lui-même saluer les clients.

Lorsqu'il arriva à notre table, il fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircie la voix. Le chef étoilé nous parla quelques minutes avant de passer à une autre table.

- **_Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est possible... d'avoir... ce chef là pour notre repas de mariage ?_** M'enquis-je alors qu'il m'aidait à mettre ma veste.

- **_J'ai déjà fait une proposition au chef !_** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma joue.

- **_Vraiment ?_** M'étonnais-je un peu trop fort.

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Et ? _**

Rob plaça une main en bas de mon dos et me fit sortir dehors. Il me souffla un _« Il vient d'accepter »_ quand des photographes nous prirent pour cible. Robert grogna et voulu retourner au restaurant, mais je le surpris en plaçant une main autour de sa taille.

- **_Je n'ai rien à cacher mon ange !_** Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

- **_Ils ne vont pas nous lâcher aussi facilement, Sarah._** Marmonna-t-il.

- **_M'en fiche. Rien ne pourra ruiner cette journée. Puis, cela fera de la pub à ce restaurant fabuleux. _**

Rob ricana contre mon cou, puis fit son plus beau sourire aux photographes. D'ailleurs, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La limousine arriva finalement et on monta dedans en saluant les paparazzis médusé.

- **_J'avoue que cela change un peu._** Soupira mon ange.

- **_On rentre ?_** Proposais-je posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- **_J'ai d'abord une chose à te montrer. _**

Rob donna une adresse au chauffeur et on s'élança vers un lieu inconnu. C'était à environs dix bonnes minutes à l'extérieur de la capitale. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant une bâtisse assez grande et luxueuse.

- **_Robert?_** M'enquis-je sur mes gardes.

- **_Tu veux bien venir la visiter avec moi ? _**

- **_Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ?_** Fis-je le cœur battant fort et vite.

- **_Non. J'attendais ton aval. Mais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue avant toi à Londres. J'ai les clés et l'aval de l'agence pour te la faire visiter. _**

Il ouvrit sa portière et je vis de même de mon côté. La villa était juste immense. Somptueuse maison de style contemporain comme jamais.

- **_Elle a était construite en 2009._** M'informa tendrement Robert.

Je pouvais voir qu'elle était sur deux niveaux. Rob me fit visiter sans dire mot ou simplement des petits détails. Il y avait un vaste salon double. Une cuisine américaine comme je voulais tant. Cinq chambres, cinq salles de bains et chacune avec balcon. Un vaste extérieur avec piscine et terrasse.

Mon amoureux avait trouvé la villa de mes rêves.

- **_Alors ?_** Quémanda-t-il me tenant doucement contre lui.

- **_Elle est splendide._**

- **_C'est ce que j'ai dit l'agence immobilière._**

- **_Et elle doit être très …_**

Je fis une grimace et Rob comprit tout de suite.

- **_Nous avons les moyens mon ange._**

- **_Et pour notre futur, tu y a pensait ? _**

- **_Plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai déjà une chambre de réserver pour Pattinson junior._** Rigola-t-il**_. J'ai d'ailleurs ouvert un nouveau compte en banque. Pour notre futur ange._**

J'en avais des frissons dans le dos.

- **_Tu veux avoir un bébé ?_** Questionnais-je.

- **_Evidement. Pas toi ?_** Continua-t-il sur la défensive.

- **_Si... mais pas tout de suite._**

- **_Oui... oui … bien sur mon cœur. Je veux profiter de toi et pas te partager… mais plus tard. _**

Je n'en revenais pas. Rob, voulait fonder une famille. Cela me transporta de joie.

- **_On rentre ?_**

- **_Avec plaisir, monsieur mon futur époux. _**

- **_Mon dieu, que j'aime cette phrase._**

On retourna à la limousine de bonne humeur. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, que les surprises de Robert n'étaient qu'au début.

*/*/*

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

- **_Alors ?_** Réclama-t-il pour la deuxième ou troisième fois.

Impossible de dégager mes yeux de … lui. Ce petit être à quatre pattes. Il était tout petit et le poil super court.

- **_Tu es sérieux ? _**Réclamais-je.

- **_Oui. Très. _**

Ma mère ricana mais s'arrêta devant le regard noir que je lui lançais.

- **_Je ne veux pas remplacer Rex. _**Grognais-je.

Rob parut déstabilisé.

- **_Il n'est pas question de le remplacer, ma princesse. Je ne comprends pas... tu souhait avoir un chien non ?_**

- **_Oui_**. Grognais-je encore.

- **_Qu'elle est le problème alors._**

- **_Il … _**

Le monstre à quatre pattes me regarda avec ses yeux de bébé chiot et mon cœur cogna durement.

- **_Il lui ressemble trop !_** Fit remarquer mon frère.

- **_Ah ! _**

Rob se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et je me sentis tout de suite mal pour lui.

- **_Pardon !_** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Non. C'est ma faute. Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir._**

- **_Bien sûr !_**

Il arqua un sourcil et je deviens rouge écrevisse.

- **_Bon d'accord. Je suis très réticente mais … on ne peut pas le rendre maintenant... je veux dire... il est super mignon. _**Soufflais-je attrapant l'animal pour le mettre sur mes cuisses.

Il se laissa faire, et après quelques caresses se mit en boule pour s'endormir.

- **_Ouais... on le garde._** Dis-je avec plus de conviction.

Rob me regarda bouche bée, tandis que ma mère et mon frère riait comme des tordues. Mon père rentra du travail à ce moment-là.

- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_** S'étrangla-t-il.

- **_Ta fille !_** S'amusa maman.

- **_Non... le truc en boule sur ses genoux. _**

- **_Un chiot ?_** Proposais-je.

- **_Qui a eu la bonne idée d'acheter un Jack Russell? _**

On tourna tous la tête vers monsieur Pattinson qui se ratatiner sur son siège.

- **_Qui d'autre !_** Bougonna mon père filant dans la cuisine pour prendre trois bières.

Une pour Rob, une pour mon frère et une pour lui.

- **_Merci, je n'avais pas soif._** Fis-je lui tirant la langue.

Il me jeta un regard chaleureux, mais n'alla pas m'en chercher une pour autant.

*/*/*

- **_Un... deux... trois..._**

Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse vers le fond du jardin. Mon frère dans mon sciage. Rob et Tom en face me firent hurler lorsqu'ils voulurent tout deux le ballon que j'avais en main. Muni du peu de courage qui me rester, je jeter le ballon vers mon frère et me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

Les rires, les éclats de voix et les moqueries fusèrent comme trop souvent. Mon nouveau chien, IDEM vint à mes pieds et me mordilla les chaussures.

- **_Ouais, ton prénom te va à merveille... tu lui ressemble un peu trop à notre bon vieux Rex. _**Clama mon frère l'attrapant pour le jeter en l'air.

- **_Ouais... Rex vomissait toujours après ça._** Fis-je.

Mon frère reposa IDEM aussitôt à terre.

Je laissais les garçons jouer et m'installa sur le transat entre ma mère et victoria. La sœur de Rob. Elle jouait un air musical à la guitare. Très vite, je me surpris à chanter l'air qu'elle crée. Victoria changea quelques notes, quelques accords, puis au moment où je m'y attendais le moins elle arrêta tout. Se leva comme un ressort et partie vers le garage familiale.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_** quémanda Rob venant s'installer derrière mon dos.

- **_Moi ? rien…_** m'enquis-je surprise.

- **_Je ne sais pas on dirait qu'elle avait le feu au fesse. _**

A ce moment-là, Victoria revient avec un carnet de note et des feuilles de musique. Elle se replaça sur son transat et rejoua de la musique.

- **_Chante à nouveau !_** m'encouragea-t-elle.

Rob se tendit un peu.

- **_Tu chantais ?_** fit rob à mon oreille.

- **_Non… je… chantonnais l'air._** Expliquais-je rouge et mal à l'aise.

- **_Recommence._** Trancha Victoria sans faire attention au regard froid de son frère.

Elle reprit l'air musical et je fredonnais la mélodie. Très vite, elle devient plus forte, plus rythmée. Elle était totalement rock. C'était super agréable.

- **_Je l'ai ! _**Trancha-t-elle finalement. **_J'ai la putain de mélodie pour ma chanson. _**

Rob en resta sans voix.

- **_Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?_** Chuchotais-je.

- **_Elle… elle cherche à composer un nouvel album ! _**m'informa mon futur époux.

- **_Oh… c'est génial. _**

- **_Et tu viens de me trouver l'air de l'une d'entre elle. _**Continua sa sœur.

- **_Pardon ? _**

- **_Oui. L'air. Tu viens de la créer. Donc… tu es officiellement la co-auteure de cette chanson. _**

- **_Non… non… euh… je te l'offre._** M'empressais-je de dire, me redressant.

Rob passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra fort.

- **_T'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est juste pour se couvrir. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre un pseudonyme._**

Pseudonyme ? Je n'en revenais pas. En même temps, j'étais très honorer et fière d'être associé à Victoria.

- **_Je… je crois que j'ai une nouvelle collection en tête._** Dis-je doucement, les surprenant un peu.

- **_Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce ?_** Questionna aussitôt ma mère se relevant sur ses coudes.

- **_Clothing Scene !_** Dis-je avec force et conviction. **_Des vêtements pour les concerts. Des concerts rock et Pop. Un style entre votre groupe, Rihanna et Beyonce._**

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'avais dit un truc horrible. Puis, Rob m'embrassa avec une passion débordante.

- **_J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois madame Pattinson._** Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ris malgré moi. J'attrapais par la suite les feuilles de Victoria et commença ma nouvelle collection « Clothing Scene by Sarah L. Pattinson. »

*/*/*

Nous y étions putain. Demain, j'allais être madame Sarah Pattinson. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment en étais-je arrivais là ? Elizabeth rentra du boulot avec plusieurs magazines sous le bras.

- **_Cadeaux !_** clama-t-elle les jetant sur les genoux de son frère.

Ce dernier devient tout de suite sérieux et commença à les étudier avec minutieux. Puis un immense sourire fendit son visage. Il sourit à sa sœur puis me donna le tout. Sur la première de couverture une photo de Robert et moi en train de manger une glace dans les rues de notre ville. En fait, c'était à quelques rues d'ici.

- **_C'était y a deux jours ça !_** réalisais-je stupéfaite.

Il secoua la tête sans me quitter des yeux. Le titre du magazine était « Rob et Sarah une complicité retrouvé. »

Sur le deuxième magazine people, une autre photo de notre couple. Lors de notre dinée au restaurent. Elle était magnifique. Nous dans nos supers vêtements, enlacé en train de sourire aux photographes.

- **_Elle est… belle._** Murmurais-je.

- **_Très belle. Je pense que je vais envoyer une lettre au magazine pour leur signaler mon contentement. _**

- **_Tu crois ?_** m'enquis-je stupéfaite.

- **_Ouais… peut-être qu'ils seront plus cool avec nous à l'avenir. _**

- **_J'espère. _**

Le troisième magazine était une photo de Rob dans les rues de Londres, sur Piccadilly pour dire vrai en compagnie de Tom et mon frère.

- **_Elle est sympas celle-ci aussi._**

- **_Regarde le titre ?_**

**_« Une virée entre hommes avant le grand jour ? »._**

- **_Ils savent ? _**

- **_Pas officiellement._**

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment.

- **_On a invité un très grand nombre de personnes, mon amour. La moitié se trouve être des célébrités qui viennent des quatre coins du monde. _**

- **_Ouais…_** grimaçais-je.

- **_Je viens de finir de rédiger un courrier pour envoyer à mon agent. Il va se faire un plaisir de le divulguait sur mon site internet. Après ça… nous pourrions plus faire machine arrière. Tu comprends ?_**

- **_Je ne veux pas faire machine arrière._** Grommelais-je.

- **_Je sais, mais je veux que tu comprennes comment fonctionne se monde. _**

- **_Je te fais surtout confiance Rob._**

- **_Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez pour ça aussi._** Rit-il attrapant son ordinateur pour me le tendre.

Le texte était assez compagne réalisais-je le cœur battant assez vite.

_« __C'est avec une grande émotion que je prends le temps de venir vous annoncer une grand nouvelle. Celle qui va changer ma vie à tout jamais. Je suis très heureux et ému de vous signaler qu'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie va arriver. Mes amis, ma famille, mes proches sont déjà dans la confidence, c'est donc à vous de profiter de cette annonce, n'êtes-vous pas vous aussi mes proches, des amis ? _

_J'ai toujours su que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un public toujours prêt à me suivre et à me donner la force de continuer le fabuleux métier qui acteur. Sans vous cela n'aurait pas été possible. _

_Le public, mes fans, font parties de moi. De mon passé, de mon présent mais aussi de mon futur, je l'espère. Chacun d'entre vous est une des pages, voire un des chapitres du roman de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, je vous réunis tous pour le chapitre « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! »…_

_Un chapitre qui n'aura pu s'écrire sans ma bien aimée, celle que j'aime de tout mon cœur… ma future femme, ... Sarah Lloyd. _

_Mon respect, ma reconnaissance et mon estime à son égard sont sans fin. Je le dis haut et fort, devant mes proches et vous autre : Je l'aime. J'espère la rendre heureuse, épanouie et comblée. _

_Au fil du temps, elle est devenue mon courage, ma force, ma raison de vivre, mon envie d'être heureux, mon inspiration. C'est pourquoi ...Sarah et moi allons-nous marier pour le meilleur (je l'espère), mais aussi pour le pire (la médiatisation de notre vie)._

_Nous avons tant à construire ensemble, et tellement d'amour pour le réussir, que rien ne me semble impossible, avec elle à mes côtés. C'est pourquoi, je vous convie à respecter notre amour, mais aussi notre vie privée pour les prochains jours à venir… Je posterais moi-même la photo officiel de notre mariage !_

_Votre serviteur Robert Thomas Pattinson. »_

J'en restais sans voix.

- **_Sarah ? _**

Je relevais la tête. Je vis Rob accroupie devant moi.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Je peux tout effacer. Recommencer… tu veux peut-être écrire toi-même le mot ? _**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- **_Je t'en prie parle-moi._** Dit-il tristement passant ses doigts sur mon visage.

Humide. Merde alors, je pleurais. Je reniflais ce qui n'arrangea pas les choses.

- **_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_** Claqua durement la voix de mon frère lorsqu'il entra avec IDEM sous le bras.

- **_Rien… je n'y comprends rien._** Déclara Robert fermant l'ordinateur.

Il l'attrapa et le jeta presque près de nous.

- **_Sarah… tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter. _**

- **_On…_**

Ma voix était étrange. Je me raclais la gorge et inspirer avant de reprendre.

- **_On peut s'isoler dans la chambre s'il te plait ? _**

Il écarquilla grand les yeux, puis se prit la tête furieusement entre les mains.

- **_Tu… j'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? Je pensais que le mot était… bien. _**

- **_Rob ? _**

Il releva la tête et braqua ses yeux trop tristes à mon gout sur moi. Je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne. Mes mains allèrent aussitôt plonger dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il recula un peu surprit, mais revient vers moi pour me rendre le baiser.

- **_La chambre !_** clamais-je alors que mon frère grognait.

Rob se releva, m'attrapa la main et me guida très vite jusqu'à la chambre. Il me fit entrer la première et ferma la porte avec son pied avant de s'appuyais dessus.

- **_Sarah ? _**

- **_Ça m'a… chambouler. _**Lui expliquais-je.

- **_Du genre ? _**

- **_Trop d'émotion. Ce que tu as écrit … c'est juste… parfait ! J'ai pris l'ampleur de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir dans ma vie. _**

La tension dans son corps s'évacua aussitôt. Doucement, je le rejoignis. Mes lèvres se soudèrent au sienne. C'était un baiser vital. Urgent.

- **Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur. **

- **Je sais. Je suis vraiment désolé. **

- **Arrête d'être toujours désolé ! **Rit-il.

Rob me souleva de terre, j'enroulai les jambes autour de ses hanches sans perdre une seconde. Il chancela jusqu'au lit et s'y laisser tomber, moi sur lui.

- **Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement. **

- **Sarah … **souffla-t-il sans quitter mes lèvres.

- **_J'ai envie de toi, Robert,_** dis-je d'une voix haletante. **_Tu me rends complètement folle. _**

- **_C'est le but, mon ange !_**

- **_Prend moi !_**

Rob encadra mon visage de ses mains et pressa hargneusement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je cherchais sa braguette à tâtons et libéra les trois boutons de son jean. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- **_Je t'en prie. _**

- **_Tu es impatiente. _**

- **_J'ai des fourmillements dans tout le ventre. Ton message m'a donné envie de t'avoir en moi… encore… encore… et encore ! _**

- **_Demain je te ferais l'amour toute la nuit. J'espère que tu es consciente. _**

- **_Je suis impatiente d'être ta femme._**

Un grognement lui échappa, lorsque je le libérais enfin de son sous-vêtement. Je le serai doucement entre mes mains avec tendresse. Il était déjà aussi dur que la pierre. Je fis glissais mon poings fermés de la racine de son sexe à l'extrémité. Son souffle s'étrangla dans ma gorge quand je le sentis vibrait sous moi.

- **_Attend ! _**

Rob me leva de son corps en posant ses mains ferme sur mes hanches. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, ferma a clés et j'éclatais de rire. Son pantalon ouvert qu'à son entre jambe. Il était tendu et droit.

- **_Cela vous fait rire mademoiselle._**

- **_Oui._**

Rob revient vers moi tel un prédateur. D'un geste sur et sans appel il défit ma braguette et me retira mon jean. Il écarta mon string, puis passa un doigt le long de ma fente humide. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- **_Déjà prête ? _**

- **_Toujours pour toi mon amour ! _**

Il fit descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisses, puis vint reprendre la position assise. Je l'enjambé aussitôt.

- **_Tu avais l'air d'avoir certaines envies, ma princesse._**

- **_Beaucoup !_** risquais-je.

- **_Fait de moi ce que tu veux. _**

Prenant appui sur ses épaules, je pris le temps de l'embrasser avec amour. Sur ses genoux, je fis passé une main entre nous et attrapa son érection. Au-dessus de celle-ci, je le fis entrer doucement.

- **_Oui. _**Soupira Rob, le prenant de plus en plus.

Une odeur caractéristique s'éleva dans la chambre. Le sexe. Ma peau était brulante, mes seins gonflés. Je me laissais glissais le long de son sexe. Le paradis. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mes fesses qu'il tenait en coupe.

- **_Oui, ma princesse. _**

Une fois totalement en moi, je commençais des petits mouvements lents. J'abaissais le bassin pour le prendre plus profondément à chaque fois. C'était si bon. Son bassin fini par se soulever avec impatience. Je remontais le long de son sexe pour le prendre, encore et encore. Il m'agrippa encore plus fermement.

- **_Je t'aime tellement Sarah. _**

- **_Fait moi l'amour. _**

Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, alors que j'ondulais des hanches. Le coulissement sur son sexe, m'amener de plus en plus vers l'orgasme que j'espérais. Je chevaucher son sexe depuis trop longtemps, mon explosion fini par arriver sans que je m'y attende ou me prépare.

- **_Ah… oui… c'est trop bon…_** criais-je l'embrassant sans interruption.

Rob donna encore quelques coups de bassin avant de me rejoindre dans mon orgasme.

- **_Ah... putain… tu vas me tuer._** Lâcha-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, m'entrainant avec lui.

C'est là que le rire me prit. Rob me suivit aussitôt.

- **_Tu me saute dessus quand tu veux mon amour !_**

- **_C'est aussi valable pour toi ! _**

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. **_

_**Encore un dernier chapitre : le mariage !**_

_**Ensuite l'épilogue ! **_

_**Je suis un peu nostalgique que cette histoire se termine. mais bon... va s'avoir peut-être que j'envisagerais un second tome :D**_

_**(mais pas tout de suite... j'ai besoin de souffler un peu et finir le reste de mes fics lol)**_

_**Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous souhaite un bon weekend ainsi qu'une bonne semaine ! **_

_**Sabou2607 pour vous servir !**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir, **

**avec un peu de retard...**

**voici le nouveau chapitre... **

**enfin... le mariage !**

**j'espère que vous allez aimer. **

**amicalement,**

**Sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 :**

**Plus qu'une attraction.**

Point de vue Sarah.

Je n'avais jamais rêvé d'un grand mariage. D'une robe de princesse fabuleuse. De millier de rose et autres fleurs. De musique jouer au piano. De mes parents pleurant avec mes beaux-parents. De mes amis ayant les larmes aux yeux. Des photographes. Des journalistes. Et encore moins… des fans. Petite, je me disais qu'avoir un mari fou amoureux et fidèle était suffisant. Ensuite, j'ai espère un peu plus. Une jolie cérémonie qui réunirait tout ce que j'aime. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve ici. Avec une version encore différente de ma cérémonie de mariage. La réelle, si je puisse dire.

Je ne portais pas la robe de marié d'une princesse. Je portais la robe de marié spécialement réalisé pour moi. Sous les coups de crayon et les pensées de Renzo Rosso. Mon maître incontesté. Mon mentor. Mon collaborateur depuis peu. Il m'avait aidé à revêtir ma robe. Il l'avait ajusté légèrement. Elle était parfaite. Une copie arrangée et mais différente de celle de Diana.

Pour les invités ? Un parterre immense de personnalité. Des membres de nos familles, proches et éloigné. Tout le monde avait été invité. La ville avait été assiégée et les hôtels luxueux prirent d'assaut. Tout le monde parlait de notre mariage. Même les journaux télévisés. Ce qui augmentait fortement mon stress. J'avais peur d'une catastrophe ou autre !

- _**Tu es vraiment splendide. **_

Mes yeux tombent sur ceux de Renzo à travers le miroir.

- _**Toi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu risques de faire de l'ombre à mon futur mari. **_

Il sourit grandement lisant le devant de son costume beige avec les manches et son col d'un rose vif.

- _** Ne t'inquiète pas, ton mari sera le plus beau de tous. J'ai moi-même vérifié son costume… deux fois ! **_Soupira-t-il.

Je ne doutais pas de lui. Jamais. Un petit coup à la porte. Renzo me jette un coup d'œil avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'est ma mère. Apprêter comme pour le sacrement de la Reine d'Angleterre. Elle entre intimité et je me retourne lentement pour faire face. Elle me regarde sans dire mot. Sans bouger. Sans réagir.

- _** Maman ? **_

Elle cligne des yeux. Reprend son souffle visiblement. Renzo est prêt à réagir au moindre signe de faiblesse et je le remercie mentalement.

- _** Tu es vraiment la plus belle marié que j'ai jamais vue au monde. Comme si ce jour avait été inventé pour toi. **_Murmure-t-elle les bras battant le long de son corps.

- _** Tu aimes ? **_

_**- Il n'y a pas de mot pour d'écrire ta robe, ma chérie. Tu es juste fabuleuse. **_

Elle avance finalement et attrape mes mains.

- _** Je suis si heureuse pour toi, ma puce. **_

Je n'y tiens pas. Tant pis, pour la coiffure et le maquillage. Je la sers fortement contre moi sous la réprimande de Renzo qui voit déjà des plis se former sur ma robe. Il tire sur nos bras pour nous séparer. Compatissante, je relâche ma mère et me prend une rouste verbale …le tout en Italien !

Vraiment pas content mon mentor sur ce coup-là.

- _** Tout le monde est prêts ?**_ Réclamais-je doucement.

Ma mère secoua la tête.

- _** Rob se sent comment ? **_

- _** Stresser. **_Ricana-t-elle. _**Il a peur que tu te sauves une fois que tu auras vu le nombre de personnes présentes pour votre mariage. **_

Vu ma tête cela dû lui faire comprendre.

- _**Sarah… respire. Tout ira bien.**_

_**- Je sais… je sais…**_

Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire et répéter la même chose. Rob serait là. Une épreuve que nous allions vivre à deux. Après ce jour, nous allons être mariés. J'allais être sa femme. Sarah Pattinson. Sarah Lloyd-Pattinson pour mon statut professionnel. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

- _** On y va ? **_Réclamais-je très impatiente.

Renzo ricana avant de me donner son bras. C'était lui qui allait me guider jusqu'à l'église. Là, il donnerait officiellement le relais à mon père. Comme ça les deux étaient heureux, moi aussi. De plus Renzo pourrait être à mon bras pour montrer sa création.

J'avais voulu me préparer dans la maison de mes parents. J'étais dans ma chambre d'enfant adolescente. Là où mon histoire avec Rob avait commencé. Avait vu le jour. Les invités étaient tous à l'église. Rob c'était préparer chez lui. Nos fenêtres et les volets fermés. Pour les curieux et surtout pour ne pas être tenté de voir l'autre.

Renzo m'aida à descendre les escaliers avec précaution. En bas, le silence absolu. Je relevais avec appréhension la tête pour voir les grands sourires. Victoria la sœur de Rob poussa un cri si aigu que j'eus des frissons dans tout le dos. Elle sauta sur place hystérique avant de se reprendre sous les moqueries de sa mère et de la mienne.

Mon frère vient prudemment jusqu'à moi et m'analysa de haut en bas.

- _** Je dois dire que tu fais une parfaite marié, Sarah ! **_

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, avant de regarder Renzo près à l'attaque.

- _** Merci, frérot. En route… Rob doit être impatient. **_

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, les flashs, les applaudissements, les cris, les hurlements ainsi que des jetais de fleurs s'entremêlèrent. Je faillis faire machine arrière. Tant pis pour mon mariage. Puis, je vis les officiers de police, les barrières de sécurités et les pancartes de félicitation.

- _**Tout ira bien. **_Me glisse Renzo me tirant déjà vers la limousine.

Un policier m'ouvrit la porte tout en me complimentant sur ma tenue. Une fois à l'intérieur avec Renzo, ma mère, Victoria, ma belle-mère et mon frère, le véhicule prit la route. On resta bien silencieux tout le long. Il y avait du monde de partout. C'était affolant. Il semble que notre quartier entier était en train de fêter notre mariage.

- _** Comment est-ce possible ? **_M'affolais-je découvrant encore plus de monde devant l'église.

- _** C'est un mariage très attendu. **_Souffla Victoria. _**Le grand et beau Robert Pattinson a trouvé l'amour de sa vie !**_ Scanda-t-elle les yeux pétillant.

Je roulais des yeux tandis que ma mère reprit.

- _** Sur internet les nouvelles vont très vite. **_

- _** Surtout quand le marié poste un communiqué sur son site internet. **_Rajouta mon frère, Nathan, moqueur.

Je levais les yeux en l'air cette fois qui fit rire tout le monde. On sortit du véhicule. Renzo me tendit la main après un long moment d'attente. Je la pris doucement et enroula mon bras sous le siens. Il y avait une foule incroyable. Je ne savais pas vraiment où donné de la tête. Je fis mon maximum pour sourire.

Une fois les portes de l'église refermé, je soufflais un grand coup faisant rire à gorge d'éployé Renzo. Une musique débuta. I kissing you. La célèbre musique du film Roméo et Juliette. Tout le monde allait être surprit. Nous avions décidé avec Rob d'opter pour un mariage classique, mais décalé. Pour qu'il soit unique. Renzo me tapota la main avant d'avancer jusqu'à mon père. Le passage de témoin, soit moi, se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Sous l'œil de tous. J'embrassais Renzo sur la joue, plaçant mon bras sous celui de mon père qui me couvait des yeux. Des petites demoiselles d'honneur, trois petites du côté de Robert et trois de mon côté. Elles étaient magnifiques. En file indienne, elle jetait des petites fleurs multicolores le long du tapis, ouvrant ainsi la marche vers l'avant de l'église. Là où le prête m'attendait avec… Robert Pattinson. Il était trop loin pour encrer mes yeux aux siens. J'avais le plaisir par contre de le voir porter son smoking. Mon homme était parfait. Il savait porter tout et n'importe quoi. Mais, je dois dire qu'il savait porter le costume. J'avais l'impression de le revoir dans Twilight. Sauf que ce n'était pas un film ou une fiction. Non… c'était la réalité.

Mon père me sera la main, m'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que Renzo remettait ma robe en place.

- _** satisfait ?**_ Fis-je joueuse.

Il m'envoya un regard du style « tu veux avoir une photo de toi avec une robe mal mise ? » qui me fit sourire.

Renzo se faufila à travers les nombreuses, très nombreuses ranger ou les invités attendaient, tous le regard rivés vers moi tandis que la chanson terminé.

- _** C'est à nous. **_Souffla mon père visiblement plus stressé que moi.

Le nouveau morceau retenti. Don't want to miss a thing, d'Aeros Smith. Cela pouvait être étrange, mais nous aimions cette chanson. Mon père me guida lentement le long de l'église. Sur le tapis rouge de l'allée centrale de l'église. Des flashs crépitaient. Des murmures aussi. Je voyais de grand et beau sourire. Ce qui me rassura très vite. Mon sourire se fit plus grand au fur et à mesure que mes pas me guidaient vers l'homme de ma vie.

Une fois à sa hauteur, nos yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Il avait pris soin de sortir du lit ce matin en me laissant dormir. Il avait tout de même posé un mot d'amour sur l'oreiller avec une rose. Je m'en souviens encore parfaitement.

_**« Joyeuse journée mon amour ! **_

_**J'ai hâte de t'appeler Madame Pattinson.**_

_**Je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**_

_**Rob ton futur époux ».**_

J'avais hâte aussi en voyant ses magnifiques yeux posé sur moi. Mon père m'embrassa sur la joue. Serra la main de Robert et alla prendre place avec ma famille. Ma mère était déjà en larmes. Rob me mangeait littéralement des yeux. La musique n'était pas encore finie. Rob me fit la révérence comme dans l'ancien temps ce qui me fit rire grandement, nos invités aussi. Je voulu faire de même.

- _** N'y pense même pas !**_ hurla Renzo sautant sur ses pieds. _**Mama Mia… elle va détruire ma plus belle robe. **_

Je ris et m'abstiens de faire la révérence. Je pris l'initiative, alors avec le regard pétillant de tourner sur moi-même pour lui montrer ma robe. Robert me regarda sans dire mot.

_**- Elle te plaît ? **_Réclamais-je joueuse.

- _**Tu m'as quitté deux jours pour cette robe. **_Bougonna-t-il faisant rire plus d'une personne. _**Encore heureux qu'elle soit jolie. **_

_**- juste jolie ? **_

_**- Sarah… tu sais très bien que cette robe est splendide. **_

Je lui fis mon plus grand sourire. Puis, je le vis tourner sur lui-même. Décidément cette cérémonie n'avait rien de commun.

- _** Et moi ?**_ Sourit-il charmeur.

_**Très beau comme toujours.**_

Son regard s'enflamma. Heureusement la chanson prit fin et le prête commença son discours d'entrer.

_***/***_

Après son speech sur le devoir des époux et autres passages concernant le mariage, le prêtre posa la fameuse question qui me rendait nerveuse.

- _** Bien… maintenant si quelqu'un est contre ce mariage... qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !**_ Souffla le prête nerveusement.

- _**je n'ai peut-être pas des dents de vampires, mais le premier qui bouge… je le mort.**_ Souffla Rob théâtralement envoyant des regards noirs.

Tout le monde explosa de rire. Je lui tapotais gentiment l'épaule ce qui le fit relever un sourcil.

- _** Tu ne peux pas faire ça !**_ Rouspétais-je levant les yeux en l'air.

- _** Pourquoi ?**_ S'offusqua-t-il joueur.

- _**Ce sont nos invités Rob. **_

Personne n'arrivait à garder son sérieux visiblement. Mon dieu, quel mariage.

- _** Je suis le marié… je fais ce que je veux. **_

_**- **_ _**Et je suis la mariée… Ne fait pas peur à ma famille. **_

- _** Enfin, Sarah imagine que quelqu'un en avait l'intention. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que ton frère en serait capable. **_Râla-t-il dans une belle grimace qui me fit rire malgré mes bonnes volontés.

Mon frère ricana deux fois plus fortes.

- _**Bon… continuons la cérémonie avant que je ne change d'avis.**_ Fis-je doucement tirant la langue à Rob.

Le prêtes grimaça, mais continua. Seigneur ce mariage allait faire parler de lui.

_***/***_

- _** Je vous déclare mari et femme. Robert vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. **_

Il ne se fit pas prier. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Nos bouches se lièrent pour un baiser dévorant sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris de joie. Nous aurions dû nous retenir. Nous contenir. Cependant, cela était totalement impossible. J'attendais pour ma part ce moment avec impatience. Depuis ce matin à mon réveille. Le baiser. Notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme. En tant que Robert Pattinson et Sarah Pattinson. J'allais me reculer cependant Rob n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Il passa ses bras autour de mon corps me serrant plus contre lui. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne avec plus de fougue, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Mes mains quittèrent son cou et ses épaule pour ses… cheveux. Cette fois, c'est lui qui poussa un grognement sauvage qui m'enflamma radicalement.

- _** hey les jeunes époux… y a des enfants encore ! **_

Mon frère nous ramena directement sur terre. On se tourna vers lui, le regard essouffler. On le vit grimacer et on fit de même.

- _** mauvais souvenir ! **_Bougonna-t-il quittant déjà à grand pas l'église.

Je ris en posant ma tête contre le torse de mon mari.

- _**Je t'aime.**_ L'entendis-je dire tout bas. _**Je t'aime comme ce n'est pas permis. **_

- _** Tout est possible en amour ! **_Lui rétorquais-je.

Notre entourage vient aussitôt nous séparer pour nous embrasser à tour de rôle. J'eus droit à un énorme câlin emplit de pleur de ma mère suivit de mon père.

- _** Je suis très heureuse pour vous.**_ Murmura Claire, la mère de Rob à mon oreille. _**Vraiment ! **_

- _** Merci Claire. **_

Nous y étions finalement arrivés. Rob est moi étions marié. Nos familles s'entendaient à merveille. Qui aurait pu y penser avant mon départ ?

_***/***_

Nous posions comme des professionnels. Je prenais étrangement plaisir. Peut-être car je le faisais avec Rob. Qui avait l'habitude des photos en tout genre. De plus nous étions en pleins Photo-shoot dans un lieu splendide entourer de notre famille avec un professionnel de la photo et de la mode. Rob avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir ce photographe. J'avais même dû faire jouer les relations de Renzo pour l'avoir aujourd'hui.

Voilà une demi-heure que nous prenions des poses en tout genre dans des lieux différents et même étrange. En ce moment même j'étais sous l'œil intrigué des passants et de nos invités dans une position délicate.

- _**Vous êtes certains ?**_ Risquais-je faisant rire Rob, Tom et mon frère.

- _**Fait lui confiante. **_Souffla Rob.

- _** A lui ? Pas de souci. A vous trois ? J'ai de gros doute. **_

Cela eu le don de faire rire encore beaucoup de monde.

- _**J'ai l'impression d'être à un spectacle de clown pas à un mariage. **_Risquais-je doucement à Rob.

Il ricana deux fois plus ce qui fit fibré tout mon corps. Tom resserra ses mains autour de mes jambes pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je le remerciais aussitôt du regard. Le photographe, avait envie d'une photo avec nos témoins. Mais, pas n'importe laquelle. J'étais allongé. Pas sur l'herbe, oh non. Allongé dans les bras de mon mari, mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Tom à mes jambes. Rob à mes hanches. Nathan à mes épaules. De plus, je devais garder une certaine position. Comme dans les magazines de mode. Évidemment, ce n'étais pas gagner. Ma robe était de plus très lourde.

- _** C'est dans la boite.**_ Cria le photographe.

Pas trop tôt, bougonnais-je mentalement. Renzo était déjà au garde à vous. Il m'aida à redescendre pas pour ma sécurité. Oh... nonnnnn… il avait peur pour sa splendide robe.

- _** voilà. **_Clama-t-il fièrement, donnant quelques coups sur la robe.

- _** Tu seras plus tranquille quand j'aurais revêtu ma robe du soir. **_Souris-je alors qu'il posait sa main sur ma joue.

- _**Oui… en effet. **_

- _** Allez plus beaucoup à attendre. **_Rigolais-je

Rob me tira à lui pour prendre possession de mes lèvres une fois Renzo éloigné.

- _**Nous avons fini avec les photos. Nous pouvons nous rendre à la salle. **_

_**- Tant mieux, je peux plus supporter ses nouvelles chaussures. **_

_**- Ta mère t'avait dit de les utilisés avant. **_

_**- Ce que j'ai fait Bobby ! **_

Je vis ses yeux s'éclairer aussitôt. Il plia les jambes et en moins d'une seconde, j'étais jeté sur son épaule.

- _**Rob ! **_Rigolais-je le frappais gentiment sur les fesses.

- _** J'adore ça... tu peux continuer. **_L'entendis-je dire me faisant rire et presque suffoqué.

- _**La porte Tom ! **_Cria-t-il.

- _** Ah Tommy ! **_Plaisantais-je.

- _** Oh… elle joue encore avec ses surnoms débiles. **_Cracha Tom ouvrant la limousine pour que son meilleur pote me pose dedans.

- _** Qu'est-ce tu veux … c'est une enfant dans l'âme. **_

_**- Je vous entends… **_

Les deux hommes rigolèrent puis Rob me jeta dans la limousine, victorieux.

_***/***_

Le repas avait commencé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous en étions au plat principal. Bientôt le fameux désert.

- _** Je vais me permettre de faire le premier toast de la soirée.**_ Scanda théâtralement Tom tout en se levant de son siège.

Aussitôt, tout le monde arrêta de rire, parler, gesticuler et même manger. Rob qui était en grande discussion avec sa sœur Elizabeth, se tourna vers moi avec une grimace, qui me fit grandement rire.

- _** Je t'ai vu Patty ! **_grogna Tom plus pour la forme.

Rob fit un sourire innocent avant d'attraper ma main sur la table et la serre doucement. Tom se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

- _**Je pense que tout le monde me connaît alors nous allons passer les présentations.**_ Reprit-il joueur. _**Par contre, je vais vous dire que je suis le meilleur ami du marié.**_ _**Enfin, je crois ! **_Rit-il entraînant tout le monde._** Je connais Rob depuis… presque toujours. Nous avons pratiquement grandit ensemble. J'ai même eu droit à ma propre chambre chez les Pattinson. D'ailleurs, merci à vous pour cet accueil.**_ Dit-il pointant son verre en direction des parents de Rob.

Un petit silence respectueux fit place.

- _**Quant à Sarah… elle fait partie de notre vie depuis que mon meilleur ami et sa famille ont déménagé. Ce qui fait une belle trotte. **_

Rob et moi secouons la tête en même temps ce qui nous fit sourire.

- _**Elle fait partie de notre vie depuis si longtemps que ceci devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. Mon meilleur pote avec ma meilleure amie. Qui pouvait rêver mieux ? **_

Il inclina la tête vers nous visiblement ému.

- _** j'ai rêvé de ce moment autant que lui, je crois.**_ Rit-il la voix tremblotante. _**Je suis passé par toutes les phases. Mais, mon souvenir le plus marquant restera ce fameux jour ou notre vie à basculer. **_

Nous savions la suite. Rob se crispa un peu. Je décidais de l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui montrer que tout aller bien.

- _** ouais… Rob a joué le con plus jeune. A cause d'un petit différent familial, il a décidé sur un coup de tête de faire croire à tout le monde, qu'il avait largué Sarah… et que j'étais son nouveau petit ami…**_

Les rirent reprirent.

- _** Je vous jure que c'est vraie… **_

Les rirent redoublèrent.

- _** D'accord, nous étions acteur, mais sérieux… tu croyais vraiment à ton plan foireux ? **_

Rob ricana puis secoua la tête négativement.

- _** Bref, un grand moment de solitude pour ma part. On a tenue… presque une heure avant de se faire griller. Je suis encore désolé monsieur et madame Pattinson mais bon… ce sont mes meilleurs potes ! **_

Je n'en pouvais plus. Cette fois-ci j'explosai de rire, Rob se décida à nous suivre. Tom grimaça quand Richard fit signe d'abrégé cette histoire sur son fils et le plan à trois.

- _** Non sérieusement.**_ Dit-il doucement après nous avoir laissé le temps de reprendre nos esprits. _**Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Nous sommes rassemblé pour célébrer l'union de cette femme merveilleuse avec cet homme fantastique, qu'elle a choisi pour on ne sait quelle raison. Je t'aime Robert Pattinson. Je sais que Sarah te rendra heureux. **_

Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi. Tom avait les yeux brillants.

- _**Je t'aime comme ma meilleure amie et carrément comme ma petite sœur. Rob fera tout pour toi Sarah… et je t'aiderais à le canaliser dès que tu voudras restreindre sa folie d'adoration te concernant.**_

« Merci ». Soufflais-je du bout des lèvres alors qu'il venait déjà à notre rencontre. Robert avait déjà avancé vers lui. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec force et bonheur. Deux frères. Ils se comportaient comme deux frères. Je les avais rejoints. Je passais entre eux et passa mes bras autour du cou de Tom. Il m'embrassa sur le front, avant de nicher son visage entre mon cou et mon épaule. J'étais bien. Tom était mon meilleur ami. Mon second frère.

- _**merci du fond du cœur. **_Murmurais-je un sanglot dans la voix.

- _** Ne pleure pas ! **_Me réprimanda-t-il grandement avant de s'écarter de moi.

- _** D'accord, les gars… nous ne sommes pas seuls…**_ souffla Rob pas vraiment discrètement. _**Dispersion, les gars. **_

Quelques personnes s'amusèrent de la situation, alors qu'on se séparer et prirent chacun une direction opposé pour reprendre nos places.

Je fus assise sur ma chaise quelques minutes après mon homme. Le dessert allez arriver.

En début de soirée, j'avais changé ma robe de princesse signer Renzo contre une robe fluide, toujours blanche, de ma collection robe de mariée pour l'année à venir. Renzo avait adorée. Rob tout aussi charmé. Nous avions pris une seconde photo officielle pour le magazine. Je voyais déjà les gros titres demain : « Deux robes, un mariage ». On laissa tout le monde finir tranquillement les assiettes, puis la musique d'ambiance reprit avec plus de force.

- _**C'est l'heure.**_ Souffla Rob avant de m'embrasser sous l'oreille.

Cela me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Ce qui repéra.

- _** j'ai hâte d'être ce soir !**_ Chantonna-t-il.

Je fis comme si de rien été et me leva l'entraînant à ma suite. On se plaça au centre de la pièce tandis que la lumière tamisé fit son entrer.

- _**Elles se sont super bien débrouiller.**_ Dis-je à propos des Weeding trader que nous avions engagé.

- _** Oui. **_

La pièce montée fit son apparition. Il était gigantesque. Rob m'attrapa par la taille, me faisant passer devant lui. J'attrapais le couteau qu'on me tendait et attendit les indications. Rob mis une de ses mains sur les miennes alors que son bras entourer ma taille. Le photographe nous mitrailla à volonté, puis nous fit signe de couper doucement. Rob attrapa finalement un morceau et me le présenta. Je mis en bouche le gâteau et son doigt. Que je pris soins de nettoyer sous son regard envieux.

- _**Ne joue pas avec le feu, Sarah ! **_

- _** J'aime jouer.**_ Souris-je attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

Une fois une part de gâteau pour deux on retourna à notre place. C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les serveurs distribuèrent les parts. Puis Rob se leva. Le silence prit place.

- _** Je crois que c'est à mon tour de faire un petit discours. **_

En effet, songeais-je. Mon père, le sien et même mon frère avaient réussis l'exploit.

- _** La plupart des époux remercient traditionnellement les invités qui sont venus de loin. **_

Le trois quart de la salle ricana.

- _**Ce qui signifie,**_ reprit-il un sourire large, _**que nous devons remercier chaleureusement chacun de vous! **_

Des cris et des applaudissements sans suivirent. Il est vrai que nous avions des invités venues des quatre coins du monde. Déjà tout le casting de Twilight. Des cinq films. Des connaissances faites au fils du temps grâce à ses films tel que : Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton, Reese Witherspoon, Uma Thurman, Kirstin Scott Thomas, Christina Ricci, Emilie de Ravin et bien d'autre. Tout le chaud bisness était représenté ici. Même mes scandaleuses jumelles rouquines.

- _** Nous sommes désolés pour le dérangement que le choix de notre lieu de mariage a pu vous causer. Mais l'Angleterre est notre patrie. **_

Tom et mon frère hurlèrent fièrement.

- _** idiot ! **_Pestais-je aussitôt.

- _** Hey soit une gentille marié…**_

_**- D'abord soit un gentil frère.**_ Fis-je innocemment en retour.

Il me tira la langue et je lui rendis prestement.

- _**bien… donc…**_ fit naturellement Rob nous ignorant totalement. _**Je disais donc désolé pour le lieu. Je peux toute fois vous garantir que nous sommes réellement reconnaissants et submergés par votre présence ici. **_

Rob se tourna vers moi et encra ses yeux aux miens. Je connaissais son discours. Il me l'avait fait lire encore hier soir. Pourtant l'étincelle dans ses yeux me dit qu'il avait fait des modifications.

- _** Je suis tombé amoureux de Sarah en une seconde. Ceci n'est pas un mythe. Je crois au coup de foudre grâce à elle. **_

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

- _**je venais chercher un carton dans le camion de déménagement. Elle sortait de chez elle avec Rex. Son chien. Nos yeux son croiser et nous avons continué notre route. Toute la journée j'ai rêvé de la revoir. C'est seulement le soir que mon souhait fut exaucé. Je me suis beaucoup demandé comment je saurais que j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie. On ne le sait pas, par contre on se rend contre qu'on pense qu'à une personne. Elle. Celle qu'on désire plus que tout. **_

Il sourit tendrement.

- _**être amoureux… Cela signifie quitter la maison, par un mauvais temps d'hiver et pourtant garder le sourire, car les 3 derniers mots de votre bien aimée étaient "Je t'aime". Cela signifie ne pas se soucier où on va en vacance, tant qu'on part ensemble. Cela signifie qu'à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne au travail, espérer que c'est elle à l'autre bout de la ligne. Et cela signifie marcher de plus en plus vite, sur le chemin de retour du travail, parce que je ne peux pas attendre d'être à la maison et de la voir. J'étais si heureux… si comblé. Et puis… il arrive quelques choses. La vie vous mets des bâtons dans les jambes. Vous ne pouvez plus avancée. Et quand… **_

Rob fit une pause après ce long monologue juste poignant.

- _**Quand elle m'a quitté… mon monde c'est effondré. Nous étions tous juste sortie de l'adolescence. Tout juste de jeune adulte et j'aspirai qu'à une chose…. La retrouver ! **_

Le silence était vraiment étouffant. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais l'impression de revivre ce moment douloureux.

- _**Peu de personne on comprit la situation. Tout le monde pensé que c'était un désir momentané. Que j'allais m'en passé. Rien à faire. Elle était gravée au plus profond de mon âme. **_

- _**Rob **_! Couinais-je.

Du bout du doigt, il me caressa la joue. Un simple geste qui m'électrisa.

- _** Je l'ai retrouvé. On est devenu plus fort qu'avant. Mon amour avait grandi et mûri. Et bien des années après notre rencontre j'ai fait ma demande en mariage. **_

Son sourire refit surface.

- _**j'étais si nerveux.**_ Ricana-t-il, me faisant rouler des yeux.

Quelques personnes rigolèrent.

- _**J'avais tant à perdre dans l'histoire. La seule femme que j'ai réellement aimée. Heureusement, elle a dit OUI, ce qui m'a rendu plus heureux que jamais.**_

Il prit une grande inspiration. J'étais au bord du gouffre. J'étais prête à exploser. Il m'avait retourné le cerveau et le cœur avec ce discours. Je sentis même les larmes prêtes à couler.

- _**Je propose donc qu'on lève nos verres à la santé de Sarah. A notre vie commune et à notre association à long terme qu'on appelle l'amour. Santé ma princesse !**_

Sans était trop. Je me jetais à son cou ne retenant plus une seule larme. Les applaudissements et les sifflements sans suivirent.

- _**Dieu du ciel, qu'elle discourt. **_Entendis-je dire plusieurs personnes.

Oui. Et c'était mon mari qui l'avait faite.

* * *

**_So what? you like?_**

**_Want more?_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour et bon dimanche à vous. **

**Voici un chapitre écrit en une nuit... **

**alors mille excuse s'il y a des fautes. (Quelqu'elle soit). **

**Merci infiniment d'en tenir compte et de ne pas trop me déscendre ! **

**j'ai pas encore trouvé de correctrice pour cette histoire ! **

**gros bisousssssss**

**sab**

**^.^**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

**Lune de miel et imprévu.**

Point de vue Sarah.

Nous venions d'arriver à l'aéroport. Sous bonne escorte. Nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit. Simplement fait la fête. Rob ne voulait pas me dire ou nous partions en lune de miel. Alors, je me laissais simplement guider. Le personnel de l'aéroport était venu nous félicité et nous guider à travers le lieu. Nous étions passés rapidement au contrôle. Évidement, après une fouille minutieuse de nos bagages à mains et de nos passeports.

- _**Tu tiens le choc ? **_Me demanda dans un grand sourire Robert, alors qu'on suivait une hôtesse de l'air après avoir prit nos billets d'avions.

- _** Oui. Et toi ? **_

_**- Je ne sais pas. Je plane encore ! **_s'amusa-t-il.

- _** Attend d'être dans l'avion avant de planer.**_ Rétorquais-je, roulant des yeux.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et remercia l'hôtesse qui nous montrer les deux sièges côte à côte en première classe.

- _** vous désirez boire quelques choses ? **_

_**- De l'eau. **_Dis-je en même temps que mon amoureux.

L'hôtesse nous fit un sourire compatissant, puis s'éclipsa tandis que les passagers nous entourant nous analysaient sans complexe. Rob posa une main sur mon genoux, ferma les yeux et se laissa encore plus allé sur son siège.

- _**sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me dire notre destination ?**_ Réclamais-je le faisant sourire.

- _** Nop. **_

_**- Rob. **_Grognais-je le faisant carrément rire.

Il rouvrit les yeux juste au moment ou l'hôtesse nous apporté nos bouteilles d'eau.

- _** Merci. **_Soufflais-je.

Elle allait repartir quand une idée me vient.

- _**Madame… euh… je peux savoir ou l'avion nous emmène ?**_

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux, tandis que Robert exploser de rire.

- _** c'est une surprise ?**_ réclama-t-elle à mon mari

- _** effectivement. Notre lune de miel. **_

- _**Oh… je crois que je vais garder le secret alors.**_

Puis, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil me laissant bouche bée.

- _** je n'y crois pas. **_Grognais-je faisant sursauter la fille devant moi. _**En plus de ne pas me répondre, elle drague mon tout jeune époux… aucun respect !**_

Rob éclata littéralement de rire, entraînant sans s'en rendre compte quelques passagers.

- _** Désolé !**_ Soufflai-je à mon entourage… _**je vais me calmer.**_

- _** Ma puce… si je te dis ou nous allons tu va laisser tranquille les pauvres personnes de l'avion et les passagers ?**_

Je secouais la tête vivement ce qui me fit légèrement mal avec l'alcool dans mon corps. Rob se pencha vers moi, attrapa un des magasines devant mon siège et me le donna. Je passais alors de lui au magasine plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand.

- _** Ce n'est pas possible ! **_marmonnais-je.

- _**Si… heureuse ?**_

Un cri d'excitation sortie de ma bouche et une hôtesse arriva aussitôt vers nous.

- _**un problème ?**_ réclama-t-elle sur le qui-vive.

- _** Nous allons au Caraïbes ? **_

_**- Oui en effet, madame. **_

Je poussais un autre cri strident qui la fit grimacer. Rob attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Me prenant de cours.

- _** du calme… tu vas faire stresser tout le monde. **_

Je secouais la tête et posa ma tête sur son torse.

- _**C'était une surprise pour notre lune de miel.**_ Entendis-je Rob dire doucement. _**Tout ira bien maintenant… nous allons nous faire discret.**_

- _** Cela risque d'être difficile, monsieur Pattinson.**_ Entendis-je quelqu'un rétorquer. _**Mais, merci d'essayer tout de même.**_

*/*

Après des heures de voyage, le petit bateau où nous nous trouvions s'arrêta le long d'un pont. L'île devant nous était juste magnifiques. L'eau turquoise ou nous pouvions voir le fond et les différents poissons, spectaculaire. Rob m'aida à poser pied à terre, tout en remerciant et saluant les trois personnes du personnel venu à notre rencontre.

- _** Monsieur et Madame Pattinson, nous sommes vraiment honorés de votre venue.**_

_**- Merci.**_ Chuchotais-je réprimant un bâillement. _**C'est un lieu incroyable que vous avez aménagé. **_

- _** Merci. Il est vrai que nous avons travaillé longuement pour garder l'écosystème dans son ensemble. Je vous montre votre suite ? **_

Rob et moi secouâmes la tête, alors qu'on avait déjà emmené nos valises.

Nous étions à Bequia. La plus grande île des Grenadines dans les Caraïbes. Le cadeau que Rob m'avait fait pour notre mariage. Le lieu était juste paradisiaque. Surtout que notre suite était sur l'eau. Plusieurs ponts nous permettaient de rejoindre le restaurant de l'hôtel, le bar, mais aussi la plage. Lorsqu'on se retrouva enfin seul Rob et moi, on ne pensa qu'à une seule chose : Dormir.

On se coucha tout habillé et s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se poser de question.

J'ouvris les yeux en pleine nuit. En réalité, la lumière de la pleine lune rendait les choses plus facile et surtout plus belle. Rob n'était plus dans la chambre. Je sortie doucement et commença à le chercher dans la suite.

- _** Je suis là, princesse ! **_

Je sursautais et le trouva à me regardait allongé dans le hamac au dessus de l'eau. En fait, il avait le moitié du corps dans l'eau.

- _** tu es nu ?**_ risquais-je me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il arqua un sourcil, puis fini par me sourire grandement.

- _** je vais y pensé pour la prochaine fois… mais actuellement, j'ai un maillot de bain. **_

Je secouais la tête avant d'entreprendre de me dévêtir avec naturelle devant lui. Rob me laissa faire sans perdre une miette du spectacle. Je quitte tout sauf mon string ce qui visiblement le rend dingue. L'eau n'est pas froide pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle est même assez chaude. J'ai de l'eau jusqu'au hanche lorsque j'arrive près de lui.

_**Tu es magnifique.**_

_**Je te retourne le compliment. La lune te rend justice.**_ Lui glissais-je avant de m'installer avec lui.

_**Bien installé ? **_réclame-t-il alors que je m'allonge au dessus de lu.

_**Oui.**_ Souris-je grandement alors qu'il s'empare déjà de ma bouche.

Une fois le baiser fini, je prend un instant pour apprécier le visage magnifique de mon mari. Tendrement, je lui caresse la joue du bout de mon nez. Ses yeux me contemple amoureusement.

_**Je t'aime comme un dingue, Sarah. **_

Je lui pose un tendre et chaste baiser sur les lèvres. il sourit. Ses mains s'emparent de mes hanches, puis de mes fesses.

_**Doucement.**_

_**Tu es a moi maintenant.**_

_**Rien qu'à toi. **_Lui dis-je heureuse.

Ses mains passent sous mon string et en un clin d'œil, me le retire.

_**Tellement mieux. **_Scande-t-il.

_**Tu t'en fiche des voisins je suppose ?**_ questionnais-je me collant beaucoup plus à lui.

_**Aucun voisin, ma puce. Nous sommes seul.**_

J'aime cette idée. Je lui retire avec assez de mal son maillot de bain. Nous sommes enfin nu tout les deux.

_**Notre première en tant que monsieur et madame Pattinson.**_ Dis-je doucement à son oreille avant de descendre sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

Nous gémissons tout les deux. C'est le meilleur endroit au monde. Lui en moi. La meilleure sensation. Il gémit bruyamment alors que je glisse de haut en bas sur lui. Ses mains son dans mes cheveux, sur mon dos, sur ma taille. Je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête. Ce type, mon mari me rend dingue. C'est mains s'emparent à nouveaux de mes seins. Pour me contrôler. Il me fait monter, descendre, encore et encore, à son rythme. Je gémis en me laissant emporter par des sensations phénoménale. L'eau sûrement.

_**Bébé, **_souffle Robert à mon oreille sensuellement.

Rob râle, me serre encore plus contre lui. Il fini par jouir… je le suis immédiatement. Je l'enlace aussi fort que possible.

_**Je t'aime monsieur Pattinson.**_

_**Je t'aime davantage Madame Pattinson. **_

*/*

Le premier jour après notre arrivé, on décida de rester tranquille et de reprendre des forces. Le matin on se baigna avec des poissons magnifique. Le midi on dîna sur la plage ou les serveurs fut plus que charmant et compréhensif. Le soir, on resta regarder le coucher de soleil et on s'endormir à la belle étoile.

Le lendemain, on réserva un superbe voilé l'équipage nous fit découvrir avec enthousiasme la côte de Sainte-Lucie, les Deux Pitons aux allures de Jurassic Park culminant à 800 m au-dessus de la petite ville de La Soufrière. On fit la Traversée du canal de Saint-Vincent. Pour finir notre balade nautique avec une baignade au large avec les dauphins.

Ce fut ainsi toute la semaine. Ballade nautique. Baignade coquine. Repas romantique sous les étoiles. De temps en temps on resta une mâtiné entière au lit a faire des galipettes. Des fois toute la nuit. Mais, la chaleur et la fatigue nous coupé de temps à autre nos moyens.

Nous étions seuls au monde sur cette île. Loin de nos familles. De notre travail. Des nos amis. Cela me faisait un bien fou. À Robert aussi.

_**Revient Sarah,**_ souffla-t-il alors que je quittais finalement le lit pour la salle de bain.

_**J'ai envie d'une douche. **_Murmurais-je joueuse.

Il tiqua aussitôt. Sauta hors du lit et entra dans le grand jacuzzi avant moi.

*/*

Le retour à la vie mouvementé fut très difficile. Nous avions Robert et moi beaucoup de chose à reprendre. Une semaine loin de tout rendait les choses plus difficile après coup.

_**Tu dort debout ?**_ S'amusa mon frère Nathan en fixant la dernière étagère au mur.

_**Oui.**_ Soupirais-je le nez contre l'écran d'ordinateur.

_**Tu as bientôt fini ? **_

_**J'envoie la commande pour le tissus et je suis à toi. **_

Nathan me laissa terminé, puis m'apporta mon sac et mon manteau.

_**Allez, je t'offre un café.**_

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de le suivre hors de mon magasin. Nathan m'offre un café noir comme je les aime au starbuck.

_**Alors, tu ouvre quand ?**_ Se renseigna-t-il une fois installé à une table.

_**Dans deux semaines. J'ai déjà envoyé les prospectus à imprimer. Dans deux jours, tout le monde en aura un exemplaire. **_

_**Je suis content pour toi**_. Sourit-il le regard pétillant.

_**Tout vas bien, Nathan ? **_

Mon frère jouait avec ses mains. Signe évident de nervosité chez lui. De plus, il c'était portait volontaire pour venir m'aider a fixer les étagèrent au magasin. Il détestait ça normalement.

_**Je... je me suis séparer de **__**Lynn.**_ Dit-il très bas.

Cette révélation me brisa le cœur. Sans dire un mot, j'attrapais ses mains au dessus de la table et serra fortement.

_**que c'est-il passait ?**_ Murmurais-je mal à l'aise et triste.

Mon frère me regarda quelques secondes comme pour me tester.

_**Tu ne vas pas apprécier, Sarah.**_

Je fronce aussitôt les sourcils avant de me détendre et relâcher ses mains pour prendre mon café.

_**C'est toi qui décide Nathan.**_

On resta ainsi quelques minutes. Mes yeux papillonnaient un peu partout dans le starbuck. Mon frère essaya plusieurs fois de croiser mon regard fuyant.

_**Lynn me reprochait souvent... d'être au petit soin pour ma famille et mes amis. **_Dit-il finalement très bas.

_**Que veut-tu dire ?**_

_**Elle... elle ne comprend pas notre relation. **_

_**Tu es mon frère.**_ Me scandalisais-je faisant tourner quelques têtes vers nous.

Nathan se leva prestement et vint me rejoindre sur la banquette du restaurant. Il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre lui.

_**Je sais. **_Souffla-t-il. _**C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêtait ma relation avec elle. C'était devenu malsain. Ma petite amie jalouse de ma sœur... ça ne pouvait pas marcher.**_ Sourit-il tendrement.

_**Ce n'est pas à toi de me remonter le morale. **_Grognais-je le faisant rire.

_**Je sais... mais, tu es ma petite sœur d'amour ! **_

Nathan m'expliqua par la suite que Lynn était très possessive. Jalouse maladive et qu'elle s'énerver en privé pour un rien. Qu'elle n'avait pas supporter nous voir proche. Que ma relation avec le monde de la monde et de la télévision l'avait rendu aigris. Lynn avait été par ailleurs assez mauvaise durant mon mariage. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Robert m'avait choisi.

_**ça je peux pas lui en vouloir... **_grognais-je. _**Elle n'est pas la seule à ce poser cette question.**_

Mon frère me donna une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez avant de me guider hors du Starbuck.

_**C'est quoi le reste du programme ?**_

_**Je dois me rendre au studio de Glee pour quelques retouches et surtout voir l'équipe. **_

_**Cool. **_

_**Tu veut venir ?**_ M'enquis-je doucement marchant déjà en direction de sa voiture.

Un sourire immense agrandit le visage de mon frère.

_**Voir des acteurs et des supers filles ? Qui ne dirait pas ouiiiiiii ! **_hurla-t-il me faisant tourner en plein milieu de la rue.

Mon frère était complètement dingue. Mais, je l'aimais pour ça !

*/*

c'est Zack qui vient nous chercher a l'entrée du studio. Visiblement la sécurité renforcé était toujours de mise.

_**alors madame Pattinson... toujours sur ton petit nuage ?**_ Demanda-t-il me soulevant de terre sans attendre.

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

_**oui... très heureuse. **_Dis-je l'embrassant sur la joue.

Zack me porta ainsi jusqu'au hangar, sous le regard moqueur de plusieurs personnes. Beaucoup me saluèrent en m'appelant madame Pattinson ce qui me fit autant plaisir que bizarre.

_**Alors Nathan... tu joue au baby-sitter aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Faut bien que quelqu'un garde l'œil sur elle.**_ Soupira-t-il théâtralement.

Je lui tirai la langue en remettant les pieds aux sols. J'eus droit à de grande retrouvailles avec certains acteurs ce qui me réchauffa le cœur.

_**Tu arrive pile au bon moment.**_

_**Vraiment ? **_M'amusais-je ébouriffant les cheveux de Chris Colfer celui qui incarner merveilleusement bien Kurt. L'homosexuel tendance.

_**Heather (Morris) vient de nous annoncer sa grossesse. **_

Ma bouche en tomba.

_**Pardon ?**_

_**Elle est enceinte. Elle veut quitter la série.**_ Grimaça-t-il.

Ben, mince alors... ça pour une nouvelle, dit-donc. Je connaissait pas vraiment Heather. Seulement qu'elle interpréter Brittany dans la série. Que sont personnage et son jeu d'actrice m'impressionnait. Elle m'avait également avoué avoir été l'une des deux danseuses de Beyonce lors d'une performance de « Single Ladies » aux American Music Awards. Et que Britney Spears lui avait envoyé des fleurs suite à sa perfomance dans « Britney/Brittany ». Un épisode que j'avais trouvé fascinant. Naya Rivera (Santana) était une de ses meilleures amies et qu'elle était en couple avec un joueur de Base-ball. Rien d'autre.

Je repris très vite mes marques en fin de compte. Je fis quelques petites retouches et mis en place avec les couturières et les stylistes quelques petits changements.

_**autre chose ?**_ Réclamais-je doucement.

_**Non. Nous te rendons ta liberté.**_ S'amusa une des stylistes.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et chercha après mon frère qui avait comme souvent fait qu'à sa tête.

_**tu a l'air perdu ?**_ S'amusa Zack en compagnie de Ryan Murphy, le réalisateur.

_**Je cherche mon frère, idiot. **_Soupirais-je le faisant rire.

_**Avec les filles !**_

_**Qu'elles filles ? **_M'enquis-je surprise.

Zack pointa une des portes du studio, que je m'empressais d'ouvrir. Je trouvais en effet mon gentil frère en très bonne compagnie. Il était au milieu d'un harem de femmes. Tout heureux.

_**Hey Simplet... on rentre ? **_Sifflais-je le faisant sursauter.

Les filles me regardèrent étrangement.

_**A tes ordres, princesse Sarah.**_

_**La ferme ! **_Crachais-je retournant dans la pièce principale.

Zack nous regardaient amusé tandis que Ryan prenait des notes à la vas vite.

_**A demain ? **_Ricana le premier m'administrant un clin d'œil.

J_**'en parlerai à mon emploi du temps. **_Dis-je joueuse tandis que mon frère me jetais sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. P_**ose moi non de dieu...**_

_**Non... c'est ta punition pour m'avoir appeler Simplet. **_

_**Quoi ? C'est ton surnom depuis tes deux ans. **_

_**Ouais... mais depuis y a prescription petite fée clochette. **_

Je ne fit plus un mot jusqu'à qu'il me remmena dans ma nouvelle maison.

*/*

Dès que j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, IDEM me sauta dessus.

_**Doucement, mon chien...**_

Il me demande des caresses avant de me laisser entrer complètement dans ma nouvelle maison. Rob avait craqué. Il avait acheter cette maison. Celle pour notre nid d'amour. Je l'adorais même s'il y avait encore des travaux à apporter. D'où la présence de nombreux ouvrier.

_**Ton mari ne rigole pas vraiment sur les projets**_. Ricana Nathan attrapant une bière sur une planche en passant.

_**Repose ça... j'ai mieux à te proposer dans le frigo.**_

Mon frère le fit sans attendre sous l'œil de deux ouvriers peut clément à se faire voler une bière sous leur nez.

_**Bonsoir madame Pattinson.**_

_**Bonsoir Diego. Tout ce passe bien ? **_

_**Oui... dans une semaine nous aurons fini la baie vitré du salon et on vous laissera tranquille.**_

_**Merci beaucoup Diego.**_

L'homme me sourit grandement et retourna au travail. Nathan se jette sur le frigo dès que nous entrons dans la cuisine.

_**J'adore ta nouvelle maison.**_

_**Je sais... tu n'arrête pas de le dire.**_

_**Et pourquoi tu es moins enthousiasme que moi ?**_ Grommela-t-il arquant un sourcil.

_**Tu sait que je ne suis pas matériel. J'ai toujours eu besoin que du strict minimum Nathan. **_

Il me regarde sans scier avant de sourire franchement.

_**tu as peur ?**_

_**De quoi ?**_

_**De tout. De ta nouvelle vie. De Rob. De votre engagement et de votre futur. **_

Voilà pourquoi mon frère et moi étions si proche. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau gazeuse qu'il me tendait en soupirant de frustration.

_**J'ai peur d'une seule chose ! **_

Nathan me laissa le temps nécessaire pour que mes pensées se remette en place.

_**de décevoir l'homme que j'aime.**_

_**Ce qui n'arrivera jamais ! **_Proclama Robert entrant dans la cuisine, les bras charger d'un gros carton.

Il le posa sur le plan de travail, s'approcha de moi et me plaqua entre son torse virile et le meuble de rangement.

_**bonjour ma femme !**_

_**Bonjour monsieur mon mari. **_Souris-je grandement.

_**A demain les amoureux.**_ Clama fortement mon frère avant de sortir presque en courant de la cuisine.

_**Il n'arrive toujours pas a enlever cette image de sa tête ?**_ S'amusa Rob.

_**Notre baiser sera éternellement dans son esprit.**_ Grimaçais-je le faisant sourire.

Robert fit courir un doigt le long de mon visage jusqu'à finir sa course sous mon menton.

_**A quoi tu joue ? **_Miaulais-je pratiquement, alors qu'il me relever le visage.

_**Tu m'a énormément manqué. **_

_**Toi aussi, bébé. **_

Ses lèvres furent sur les miennes en une fraction de seconde. Sa langue racla la mienne sans cérémonie. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ma hanche. Il sera celle-ci avec force, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Mes mains étaient plongés dans ses cheveux. Cela me donnait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud.

_**comment était ta journée ? **_Questionna-t-il relâchant mes lèvres, pour poser son front contre le miens.

Son regard était électrique. Puissant.

_**très bien. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de revoir la troupe.**_

_**Des potins madame Pattinson. **_

_**Oui**_. Rigolais-je grandement avant de couiner en réalisant que Robert venait de passer sa main sous mon débatteur pour attraper en coupe mon sein.

_**Bébé, pas dans la cuisine. **_

_**Pourtant ça pourrait être... génial !**_ Dit-il bougeant vivement les sourcils de haut en bas.

Rob fini par me lâcher dépité sous mon regard moqueur et vida ce qu'il avait dans le carton. Je préparais le repas avec ses victuailles. Les employés du chantier avaient fini par rentrer chez eux pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'avais raconté en détaille ma journée. Rob fit de même après moi. On décida de prendre notre coupe de glace devant la télévision. Cependant, je trouvais Rob trop silencieux. -

_**que ce passe-t-il ?**_

Il m'analysa quelques secondes, reposa sa coupe de glace sur la table base et me rapprocha de lui. Il fit passer mes jambes par dessus les siennes, me retrouvant maintenant pratiquement sur lui.

_**Rob ? **_Inquisitoriale.

_**Je t'aime. Plus que tout au monde. **_

_**Je sais**_. Miaulais-je le regardant tendrement. _**Et je t'aime également. **_

_**Je suis heureux et très chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie. De t'avoir pour femme... mais...**_

Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine. Les « Mais... » n'étais jamais positif.

_**je désire une chose encore.**_

Mes oreilles bourdonnées maintenant. Une semaine. Nous étions marié depuis une semaine et il …

_**tu en a marre ?**_

Ma voix était partie haut dans les aigus ce qui nous surprit tout les deux.

_**quoi ?**_

_**Robert, tu doit me le dire... est-ce que notre mariage à changer les choses entre nous ? **_

Il me regarda bouche bée. Comme sortie d'un rêve, il secoua la tête puis fini par poser ses lèvres brutalement sur les miennes. Sont baiser fut urgent. Fiévreux. Excitent. Il me fit allonger sur le divan, puis vint se positionner entre mes jambes sans pour autant faire reposer son corps sur le mien.

_**Je t'aime.**_ Dit-il contre la peau de mon cou. _**Je t'aime à en avoir mal...**_

c'est dent virent se poser sur ma peau me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

_**sans toi je ne suis rien, Sarah. Je n'aime que toi... et ne désire que toi.**_

Ses mots me faisait un effet fou. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_**je veux une chose de plus Sarah. Je chose qui me rapprocherai encore plus de toi.**_

Il m'embrassa avec ferveur. Amour. Tendresse. Un baiser opposant celui de tout à l'heure.

_**que veut tu ?**_ Miaulais-je difficilement.

Rob se recula. Encadra mon visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le miens.

_**Un enfant, Sarah. Je souhaite plus que tout au monde un enfant de toi.**_

Mon dieu. Je me redressais aussitôt.

_**Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? **_

_**Te voir enceinte. Pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Te voir donner la vie à notre enfant. **_Souffla-t-il amoureusement. _**Ça serait le plus beau cadeau au monde.**_

Merde...

_**Je … je ne suis pas prête Rob.**_

Il perdit son sourire dans la seconde.

_**que veut tu dire ?**_ Murmura-t-il.

_**Je ne suis pas prêtes à être mère.**_ Lâchais-je avant de me lever du divan pour mettre de la distance entre nous. _**Je... nous avons des projets personnels. Des projets professionnels. Nous venons juste de nous mariée... je pense que ce n'est pas le bon moment. **_

Je vis l'étincelle dans ses yeux disparaître progressivement.

_**je peux comprendre. **_Dit-il douloureusement avant de se lever aussi et de rejoindre une des pièces annexe de la maison.

Merde... pestais-je mentalement.

*/*

Une semaine. Le temps pour que les choses entre Rob et moi redevienne normal. Je n'étais pas prêtes a être mère. Il avait eu du mal à le concevoir. Mais visiblement, tout était redevenue normal entre nous.

_**Tu as tout ? **_S'amusa-t-il attrapant IDEM dans ses bras.

Je jette un coup d'œil à notre environnement. Tout semble en ordre.

_**Oui. Nous pouvons y aller. **_

Les parents de Robert avaient invité toute la troupe pour un repas de famille. C'est pourquoi nous devions quitter notre lit d'amour pour l'ancienne maison de Rob et la mienne.

Évidement, c'est moi qui fut assigné à conduire. De toute façon, je refusais de laisser le volant à mon mari.

Lorsqu'on arriva on trouva tout le monde dans le jardin. Une grande table entre les deux villa avaient été fabriqué par mon père. Une excellente idée. La grande cérémonie des embrassaient eux lieux. Ma mère ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle ce qui fit rire grandement mon frère, Nathan.

_**Au fait, tu a lu le journal de hier ?**_ Me questionna-t-il doucement, un peu à l'écart de tout le monde.

_**Pas vraiment. Que ce passe-t-il ? **_

Mon frère sortie un papier de sa poche arrière et me le tendit. Une fois déplié, je pu voir mon frère me porter telle un sac à patate. Puis, une plus petite au starbuck. Alors qu'il me réconforter suite à sa rupture. Un titre d'article « Madame Pattinson infidèle après une semaine de mariage ? ».

_**ils sont sérieux là ?**_

_**Visiblement. Rob pense que c'est une personne du Cast ou du service technique de Glee qui l'a prise. **_

_**Vraiment ?**_ M'étranglais-je avant de froncer les sourcils. _**Euh... Rob est au courant ?**_

_**C'est lui qui ma donné le document. Il a déjà appeler le magasine pour gentiment leur dire que j'étais ton frère. **_

_**ah... **_grimaçais-je tandis qu'il arbore un grand sourire.

Tom et Sierra décidèrent de venir nous rejoindre a ce moment là. Mon meilleure amie passa ses bras fermement autour de ma taille et me porta avec facilité pour avoir un câlin des plus appréciable.

_**je suis contente de te voir.**_

_**Moi encore plus.**_ Souris-je serrant fort mes bras autour de ses épaules et son cou.

Tom me guida ainsi jusqu'au reste du groupe. Il serra la main de mon père et de ma mère sans me relâcher. Ce qui lui valu un petit regard réprobateur de mon paternel. Surtout lorsqu'il passa une main sous mes fesses pour me redresser.

_**ah ses jeunes. **_Clama le père de Rob nous lançant un clin d'œil joueur.

Rob lui préféra regarder la scène toujours sa cigarette en main. Tom s'installa sur une chaise a la droite de Rob, après m'avoir remise à terre. Tom agrippa mes hanches pour m'installer sur ses genoux ignorant tout le monde.

_**sa roule les amoureux ?**_ S'enquit-il plus à Rob que moi.

_**Parfait et toi ? **_

_**Génial. **_Sourcil, me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

On discuta durant quelques minutes ainsi, puis Victoria m'invita a la suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Évidement, sous l'œil curieux et inquisiteur des deux hommes.

_**que ce passe-t-il ?**_

Victoria semblait mal à l'aise et chercher ses mots.

_**Vic' ?**_

_**C'est difficile à dire. **_Marmonne-t-elle après une seconde.

C'était pourtant pas son genre de chercher ses mots.

_**je sais que cela risque de te paraître étrange... j'avoue avoir longuement hésite à t'en parler... mais je ne trouve pas d'autre solution.**_

_**Explique toi, je t'en prie... je vais devenir dingue si tu continue à jouer au charade. **_

_**Je vais présenter mon petit copain à la famille dimanche prochain. Je pense que peut de personne vont l'apprécier... et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu soit pressente... pour m'aider. **_

J'en restais bouche bée.

_**Euh... en réalité, tu me demande de contrôler Robert ? **_M'amusais-je à moitié.

_**Peut-être ? **_Risqua-t-elle timidement.

_**Alors c'est d'accord. **_Rigolais-je.

_**C'est vrai ?**_

_**Oui. **_

Victoria me sauta littéralement dessus. Lorsqu'on revient dans le jardin Sienna poussa un long cri qui nous donna froid dans le dos.

_**oh merde ! **_Souffla Tom venant aussitôt vers elle. _**C'est l'heure les gars... **_hurla-t-il. _**Je vais être papa.**_

*/*

_**Tu es blanche comme le mur. **_Murmura Rob à mon oreille.

Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Je fermais les yeux essayant de stopper le mal de tête et surtout d'arrêter ma tête de tourner. J'avais aussi envie de vomir.

_**Sarah ? Tu me fait peur.**_

Je sais juste que nous étions à l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente particulièrement. Que nous attendions des nouvelles de Sienna. Nous ne savions pas si elle devait accoucher ou autre. Au début, tout allez bien. Puis j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre. Les odeurs de l'hôpital, certaines personnes avec besoin de soin. Bref, tout avait été fourni pour que je déteste encore plus les hôpitaux.

_**fait la sortir.**_ Entendis-je mon frère dire à Rob.

Je sentis une sensations bizarre, puis plus rien.

*/*

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux, fut Robert. Il avait le regard soucieux. Les traits tirés.

_**Que ce passe-t-il ?**_ Réclamais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Rob attrapa ma main, la porta a ses lèvres pour poser un baiser dessus.

_**j'ai eu peur.**_

_**Désolé. **_

Il me fit un pale sourire et tourna le visage vers l'infirmière qui venait tout juste d'entré.

_**enfin réveiller ? **_S'amusa-t-elle l'air de rien. _**Vous avez fait peur à votre entourage mademoiselle.**_

_**Madame**_. La coupa brutalement Rob. _**Madame Pattinson.**_

La jeune infirmière fit comme si l'information lui passé au dessus de la tête.

_**je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour savoir ce qui ne vas pas avec vous. **_Me dit-elle prenant certaine chose dans les tiroirs.

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils. Heureusement, Rob prit les devants une fois encore.

_**tout vas très bien avec ma femme. Mademoiselle. Elle a sûrement dû avoir trop chaud ou le stress.**_

_**C'est mon travail de m'en assurer, monsieur Pattinson. **_Chantonna-t-elle.

L'infirmière prit un coton et me nettoya le bras, je le retirais de sous sa main lorsqu'elle attrapa la seringue.

_**je veux une autre personne.**_ Scandais-je la fixant durement.

Elle en resta miette.

_**je connais mon métier madame, en quelques secondes j'aurais votre sang.**_

_**C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Je refuse que VOUS le fassiez. Appeler quelqu'un d'autre.**_

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'affiler.

_**pourquoi ?**_ S'étrangla-t-elle stupéfaite que je veuille pas d'elle.

_**Vous tournez autour de mon mari. Vous me considérez comme une menace et vous êtes pas le moins du monde inquiète de ma santé. Je vous prie de sortir de cette chambre. **_

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la ferma aussi sec dès qu'un cadre passa la tête.

_**je prend le relais infirmière. **_Clama un médecin récupérant la seringue.

L'infirmière sortie de la chambre la tête base.

_**bien... je suis le docteur Snow. Je vais prendre en charge votre dossier. **_

_**Merci docteur**_. Souffla Rob visiblement soulagé lui aussi d'avoir une autre personne.

_**Je vais donc vous faire une prise de sang pour ce qui a causé votre étourdissement et ensuite nous prendrons des mesures. Cela vous convient-il madame Pattinson.**_

_**Parfait, docteur Snow**_. Souris-je gentiment avant de détourner le visage pour ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait.

_**Peur d'une petite aiguille, ma douce ? **_

Je tirais la langue à mon mari, alors que le médecin ricanait.

_**fini. Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis... qui entre nous s'inquiète plus pour votre état que pour le futur père en salle d'attente qui se mange littéralement les bouts des doigts.**_ Grimaça-t-il nous faisant rire.

_**Allons aider Tom.**_ Souffla Rob m'aidant à descendre du lit.

_**Je vous apporte les résultats dès que possible.**_

Le médecin nous laissa retourner vers la salle d'attente. Évidement, tout le monde vient à notre rencontre.

_**alors ? **_Demanda ma mère m'invitant à prendre son siège.

_**Faut attendre, mais je pense que c'est le stress et les odeurs de l'hôpital.**_

Mon frère se fit un malin plaisir par la suite de me charrier à ce propos.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin revient vers moi.

_**Madame Pattinson, pouvons nous parlé en privé ?**_

_**Reste avec Tom,**_ chuchotais-je à mon époux._** J'en ai pour quelques secondes. **_

Rob secoua la tête doucement avant de m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Le docteur Snow m'invita à le suivre plus loin dans le couloir. Il stoppa finalement une fois à porter de vue des autres.

_**bien... j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez.**_

_**Bonne ou mauvaise ? Quémandai-je**_ le cœur battant fort et vite.

_**Cela dépend des personnes, madame Pattinson. **_

Il inclina la tête sur le côté me laissant quelques secondes. Je compris assez vite par déduction.

_**j'ai envie de vous l'entendre dire. Pour ne pas m'imaginer des choses. **_Bredouillais-je des frisons le long des bras.

Il sourit timidement avant de lâcher la bombe.

_**Vous êtes enceinte madame Pattinson. D'environs 4 semaines.**_

Je fermais les yeux aussitôt prise de tournis.

_**j'ai eu mes règles. **_Soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux.

_**L'analyse de sang est formelle. Vous êtes enceintes. **_

Que répondre à a ça ! Ma vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à vous et bon vendredi ! **

**Bientot le weekend alors pourquoi pas un petit chaptire ?**

**it's done ! :)**

**voici l'avant dernier chapitre pour cette histoire que j'ai aimé partager avec vous. **

**j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais je pense avoir finalement trouvé le chute de fin ou le moment d'en finir !**

**ses personnes vont me manquer mais comme on dit si bien : **

**"toute bonne chose à une fin"... **

**en attendant le : The END, voici de quoi patienter encore un peu**

**bon week à vous **

**et à demain pour ce qui suivent mon histoire "un patron beau comme un dieu" ! **

**sab**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 :**

**Responsabilités.**

Point de vue Sarah.

*-* L'ANNONCE *-*

Tom avait dans les bras sa magnifique petite fille. Marlowe Sturridge. Il se baladait dans toute la pièce avec elle, ce qui était adorable. Rob le regardait un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

Les parents de Tom le couvaient également des yeux. Tout semblait tellement facile à le voir faire. Trop facile. Rob me fit alors sursauter en posant sa main sur mon genou. Il arqua un sourcil surpris par mon attitude.

_**-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.**_ Souris-je tendrement.

_**-Je te demandais si tu voulais rentrer ? **_

_**-Comme tu veux. **_Rétorquais-je tendrement.

Rob m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis on se leva pour saluer tout le monde.

_**-Vous revenez bientôt, d'accord ? **_s'enquit vivement Tom nous faisant rire. _**J'ai besoin de mes potes. **_

_**-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas mec !**_ se moqua Rob lui tapant doucement dans le dos.

Rob attrapa ma main et me fit sortir de la chambre. On resta silencieux jusqu'à l'extérieur. On se retrouva alors nez à nez avec des paparazzis. Rob salua l'un d'eux d'un petit mouvement de main, ce qui nous surprit tous.

_**-Tu le connais d'où ? **_

_**-Non, mais ça va les faires chercher un petit temps.**_ Rigola-t-il, alors que le taxi démarré.

Evidemment, on lui donna l'adresse de chez nos parents.

_**-Je vais saluer mes parents et j'arrive.**_ Lui dis-je tendrement l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et on rentra chez « nous » presque en même temps. Cela me rappela nos débuts. Je trouvais mon père devant la télévision et ma mère en cuisine.

_**-Comment vont-ils ?**_ se renseigna cette dernière en train d'essuyer une assiette.

_**-J'ai besoin de toi.**_ Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Elle arrêta aussitôt.

_**-Sarah ? que se passe-t-il ? **_

_**-Je…**_

Comment lui dire ? J'avais moi-même du mal à me faire à cette idée.

_**-Je… je suis enceinte maman.**_ Sanglotais-je.

Les larmes coulèrent en grand nombre sur mes joues. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir le dire à haute voix un jour. Surtout pas en sachant que Robert Pattinson était le père de cette enfant.

_**-Tu en es certaine ? **_dit-elle étonner.

_**-Oui. J'ai fait un test à l'hôpital. Le médecin est formel, maman. Je vais avoir un bébé. **_

Elle lâcha l'assiette dans ses mains qui alla éclater à terre. Elle me prit dans ses bras fortement. Etrangement la douleur dans mon cœur fut moins forte.

_**-Comment je vais faire maman ? **_

_**-Comme toutes les femmes du monde, ma puce. **_

_**-Mais c'est trop tôt. **_Pleurais-je. _**On vient juste de se marier... et j'ai tellement de choses à faire avant d'avoir un enfant. **_

_**-Ce sont les choses de la vie, ma puce. Tu n'y peux rien. Dit toi juste que cette enfant n'est pas là pour rien. **_

_**-J'ai peur. **_

Elle me serra encore plus contre elle.

_**-Rob ? **_

Mon sang se glaça dans mon corps. Ma mère et moi on tourna la tête en même temps vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Rob se tenait là. À quelques pas de nous. Le regard vide. La mâchoire contractée. Les mains le long du corps. Ma veste dans une de ses mains.

Mon père le regardait étrangement derrière lui. Visiblement, un des deux avait entendu la conversation. Mon mari. Rob ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit la colère flotta dans son regard. Un sanglot éclata à l'air libre. Mon sanglot.

_**-Tu as oublié ta veste ! **_lâcha-t-il assez froidement avant de tourner les talons, rentrant pratiquement dans mon père surpris.

_**-Rob !**_ lâchais-je essayant de le rejoindre.

Ma mère m'en empêcha aussitôt.

_**-Laisse-lui le temps de digérer l'information ma puce. **_

Elle avait raison. Cependant, une partie de moi, la plus grande, avait peur que Robert ne revienne pas.

_**-Il se passe quoi encore ?**_ questionna mon père les bras croisés sur son torse.

Oups, j'allais devoir l'affronter maintenant.

En réalité, expliquer ma grossesse à mon père fut la tâche la plus facile au monde. Il m'écouta tranquillement, puis me félicita grandement. J'eus droit également à un petit savon sur ma réaction. Ce qui était à prévoir. J'étais dans mon ancienne chambre. Chez mes parents. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de mon époux et ma mère refusait de me voir conduire ce soir. De toute façon, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle dans la maison d'à côté. Chez ses parents. J'avais eu plus d'une fois envie de le rejoindre. Mais, je devais me faire violence et lui laisser du temps. Je savais que Rob voulait être père, mais mon comportement devait l'avoir touché. Je voulais aussi de ce petit être, symbole de notre amour et de notre union… mais pas tout de suite. J'avais des projets et avec un enfant cela devenait difficile.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'être allongé sans pouvoir gagner le sommeil. Il était exactement trois heures seize sur mon horloge murale. Je pris un de mes plaids m'entourant précieusement. Je descendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moindre bruit possible. Je pris un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine, puis sortie dans le jardin par la porte-fenêtre. J'avais envie d'une chose. Me balancer sur le hamac. Je me dirigeais vers le jardin des Pattinson's le cœur battant fort. Pourtant, il rata un battement, lorsque je vis l'homme allongé dessus.

_**-Salut, **_souffla-t-il d'une voix étrange.

_**-Salut.**_ Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Robert fronça les sourcils à la lumière de la lune. Cette vision était esquive.

_**-Tu aurais dû mettre des chaussettes. **_

Je baissai le regard sur mes pieds nus avant de hausser les épaules. Je n'étais pas du genre frileuse, en temps normal. Nous le savions. Rob tendit la main vers moi. Ce geste était le premier de notre réconciliation. Du moins, je l'espérais fortement. Je pris place dans le hamac. Entre ses jambes. Mon dos reposant contre son torse. Il entoura ses bras autour de mon corps. Me permettant de profiter de la chaleur du plaid, mais aussi de ses bras. On ne dit mot. Nous étions trop bien pour parler. Du moins, j'étais enfin sereine aujourd'hui. Après la journée mouvementée, j'avais envie de dormir maintenant… mais nous devions mettre les choses aux clairs entre nous.

_**-J'aurais aimé l'apprendre en premier. L'apprendre différemment. **_Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_**-Je sais.**_ Dis-je un sanglot dans la voix.

On resta silencieux une fois encore. Du moins, le bruit de mes pleurs et de mes reniflements couvrait parfaitement les vides.

_**-Savoir que tu es heureuse de cette nouvelle, aurait été appréciable également.**_ Dit-il d'une voix assez plate.

Je sais aussi, avais-je avis de dire, mais ma gorge était nouée pour parler.

_**-Les choses auraient une autre importance pour moi. Une autre signification. Là… j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à être content de cette nouvelle. C'est ce qui me rend profondément triste et en colère. **_

_**-Je suis heureuse aussi, Rob. **_Me scandalisais-je.

_**-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais à ta mère.**_ Siffla-t-il.

Il avait raison.

_**-J'ai juste peur. C'est trop tôt. **_

_**-Ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas, Sarah. Donner la vie est quelques choses de magnifique… mais tu es en train de détruire le « magnifique » de l'histoire.**_

Un coup de marteau sur la tête n'aurait pas pu faire plus mal. Pourtant, Rob avait raison. A cause de mes réactions à cette annonce les choses avaient changé. Je ne dis mot. De toute façon, je ne savais vraiment plus quoi dire. Rob du le comprendre. On resta toute la nuit, ainsi. A regarder le ciel. Les étoiles. La lune. A faire le point silencieusement sur nos vies. Sur notre futur.

*/*

*-* 3 MOIS DE GROSSESSE *-*

*/*

Nathan ouvre la porte de la voiture et attend sagement que je sorte mes fesses de sa voiture. Ce que je fais avec son aide.

_**-Merci. **_Souris-je grandement le faisant grogner.

Nathan m'aide pour toutes les taches de la vie courante depuis un mois. Il a tellement peur pour moi et le bébé qu'il souhaite être près de moi lorsque nos parents et nos amis ne sont pas là. Ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui.

La matinée se passe en longueur. Le magasin ne se désemplit pas, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mes journées, je les passe dans l'atelier, à l'étage, généralement à travailler les tissus avec mes deux employés ou assise derrière la caisse du magasin. J'ai deux stylistes envoyés par Renzo Rosso et deux autres personnes pour tenir le magasin avec moi. Notre collaboration marche très bien depuis son ouverture. J'ai aussi beaucoup de demandes spéciales comme pour les mariages, les anniversaires, les bals mais aussi énormément de demande de création hors de prix. La plupart pour des femmes de footballeurs ou des actrices.

Une sucrerie dans la bouche, j'essaie d'assembler deux bouts de tissus entre eux.

_**-Tu y arrive ?**_ S'amusa mon frère posant mon sandwich sur la table.

_**-Mais oui...**_ bougonnais-je, lui donnant une tape sur mon bâton de sucette.

_**-Tu vas devenir grosse si tu continues avec toutes ses sucreries. **_

_**-Sort de mon atelier.**_ Grognais-je le faisant rire grandement.

Les deux stylistes essayaient de le faire... plus discrètement. Après avoir réussi à assembler mes deux bouts de tissus, je me rendis compte que mon frère avait encore une fois pris un sandwich au thon. Or, je n'arrivais pas à supporter l'odeur. Chose qu'il refusait de comprendre. Je sortis de l'atelier en bougonnant. Mon frère discutait vivement avec deux femmes. Les ventes avant le massacre, fis-je mentalement.

_**-je vais au Starbucks changer ma commande. **_Informais-je une de mes vendeuses.

_**-Je peux y aller si vous voulez.**_

_**-Non, je peux encore marcher**_, rigolais-je.

_**-C'est noté.**_ Sourit-elle doucement reprenant place sur son siège, derrière la caisse enregistreuse.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais opté pour une robe longue et ample, qui couvrait ainsi mes rondeurs de femme enceinte. En réalité, à trois mois de grosse peu de monde était au courant de ma grossesse. Un souhait de Robert et de moi-même. Du coup, je me cachais derrière des vêtements trop grands à la place de porter ma propre marque de vêtements pour femmes enceintes.

Lorsque je poussais la porte du Starbucks, je vis les deux files d'attentes interminables, aux deux caisses ouvertes aujourd'hui.

_**-Dieu, que je déteste mon frère.**_ Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

Un homme, sur la file de droite ricana. Je lui jetais un petit regard surprit.

_**-Moi, je déteste mon assistant à cette heure-ci.**_ M'apprit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Je lui fis un petit sourire timide. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna.

_**-oui ?**_

J'avançais de deux pas dans la file d'attente. Plus que trois personnes devant moi.

_**-Non... je suis coincé au Starbucks. Mon assistant a encore innové dans mon alimentation. Ce n'est quand même pas compliquer un sandwich basique.**_ Beugla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Un long silence en suivit.

_**-très bien. J'aurais donc du retard. Je vous rejoins dès que je le peux.**_

Il raccrocha excédez.

_**-pourquoi c'est si long ? **_Me demanda-t-il plus ou moins.

_**-Ils savent que nous sommes pressés ? **_Proposais-je haussant les épaules.

_**-Ou alors ils ne savent pas faire leur travail.**_ Renchérit-il.

C'était tout aussi probable.

_**-Liam ! **_Me salua-t-il après quelques secondes supplémentaires.

_**-Sarah !**_ Lâchais-je lui serrant la main qu'il me proposait.

En regardant vers l'extérieur, je vis ma scandaleuse petite rouquine et meilleure amie se diriger vers mon magasin. Je devais prendre une décision maintenant.

_**-Thon, œuf, mayonnaise.**_ Lui dis-je soulevant mon sac vers lui.

Il m'analysa quelques secondes surprit.

_**-Club Anglais ?**_ Me proposa-t-il en retour.

On échangea aussitôt nos sacs.

_**-Merci. **_Bredouillais-je. _**Je... je vais devoir retourner travailler. J'ai déjà mis trop de temps. **_

_**-Moi aussi. **_

On se dirigea vers la porte. Il me la tient galamment.

_**-Au plaisir, Sarah.**_

_**-De même, Liam.**_ Souris-je le voyant partir à gauche.

Tandis que mon monde, mon univers était à droite.

Deux jours, sans nouvelles de Robert. Il était en train de tourner un film dans le nord du pays. Pas une raison pour oublier sa femme, pestais-je reposant brutalement mon ciseau sur la table. Depuis trois mois, il tournait son film. Il était partie deux semaines après l'annonce de ma grossesse. Nous avions eu des tensions, mais rien de surmontable. Du moins, ce que je pensais. Pourtant, depuis deux quelques jours, il jouait à un jeu dangereux.

_**-doucement, Sarah !**_ Souffla tendrement ma mère.

_**-Je ne comprends pas. **_Bredouillais-je.

_**-Je sais. Mais, il t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord.**_

_**-Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. **_

Ma mère ne dit mot. Elle savait. Il ne serait certainement pas présent. Alors, qu'il m'avait juré mille fois pouvoir venir.

_**-Sarah,**_ murmura-t-elle essuyant les larmes sur mes joues. _**Laisse-lui une chance. **_

_**-Ça fait trois mois, maman. Trois mois, que j'essaie de trouver une raison de rester dans cette situation. **_

_**-Tu as une raison de rester et pas qu'une seule ma fille. Ton enfant à naitre a besoin de son père. Et tu as besoin de Robert pour survivre, princesse. Sans lui tu deviendrais folle en une journée. **_

_**-Je suis déjà folle, maman. **_Sanglotais-je me redressant de mon siège.

Elle ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Elle savait que j'avais mal de vivre seul dans une grande maison. De dormir seul. De faire ma vie, comme si j'étais mère-célibataire. Pendant que mon « mari » travailler loin de moi et n'appelait qu'une à deux fois par semaine. Tout ça à cause de mes putains de réactions.

_**-Je... je vais manger quelques choses.**_

_**-Le frigo est vide.**_ M'apprit-elle. _**Tu veux que j'aille d'acheter quelques choses ? **_

_**-Non... je vais y aller. **_

_**-Je...**_

_**-toute seule, maman.**_ Lui dis-je assez tendu._** Il ne va rien m'arriver c'est à quelques pas d'ici. **_

Attrapant mon sac, je sortis par la porte arrière du bâtiment. Hors de question, de me justifier à ma mère, puis à mon frère. Un seul suffisait largement. Au Starbucks, je fus surprise d'avoir envie d'une glace. Pas n'importe laquelle. Celle avec les cinq boules et le coulis au chocolat chaud. La vendeuse fut d'ailleurs assez étonnée, lorsque ce fut mon tour.

_**-d'accord, je vous apporte ça dans un moment.**_

Un moment ? Elle voulait dire dix minutes plus tard.

_**-la machine était en panne. **_M'apprit-elle dans une grimace d'excuse.

Merci de m'en avoir informé, avais-je envie de rétorquai. Cependant, je n'en fis rien. Je pris une place assise et commença mon repas. Une glace pour le repas ? Après-tout je suis une femme enceinte autant en profiter.

Un sourire ne se glissa sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure que ma glace entrer en contact avec ma bouche.

_**-vous ne devez pas être au régime.**_ Souffla une voix moqueuse.

Je relevais la tête coupable et tombée sur Liam moqueur.

_**-non, en effet !**_

_**-Ce n'était pas une critique. **_

_**-Je sais. **_

Il me rendit mon sourire, alors qu'il me demandait la permission de s'installer.

_**-club anglais ?**_ Risquais-je devant son sac à sandwich.

A ma grande surprise, il sortit deux gros donuts aux glaçages chocolat.

_**-ce sont les meilleures du coin.**_

_**-Je sais. **_Me dit-il accompagnant le tout d'un clin d'œil.

Il attaqua ses gourmandises dans le brouhaha du café mythique. Il ne tient pas jusqu'au second donus, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

_**-vous travaillez dans le coin, si j'ai bien compris !**_

_**-Oui. **_Répondis-je. _**A quelques pas d'ici. **_

_**-Vous travaillez dans quoi ? **_

_**-Le textile. **_

_**-oh... vous travaillez au magasin de vêtements ? **_

Je secouai la tête positivement, sur mes gardes pour le coup.

_**-ma belle-sœur adore ce magasin. Elle habille ses enfants que là-bas depuis quelque temps.**_

Un immense sourire flotta sur mes lèvres.

_**-et vous ?**_ Me renseignais-je. _**Vous travaillez dans quel coin ?**_

_**-À l'opposé de vou**_s. Souffla-t-il joueur. _**Je suis professeur au conservatoire de musique. **_

Ma bouche en resta grande ouverte.

_**-vraiment ?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-De quel instrument jouez-vous ? **_

_**-Un peu de tout pour dire vrai. **_Bredouilla-t-il.

J'analysai les informations nouvellement acquises.

_**-je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. **_Dis-je le rouge aux joues.

_**-Je suis le petit nouveau.**_ Ricana-t-il. _**Je suis en Angleterre que depuis trois semaines. **_

_**-Et d'où venez-vous ? **_

_**-New York. **_

Je fis la grimace, alors que son rire résonner une fois encore dans le Starbucks. Terminant ma coupelle de glace, j'en profitais pour analyser l'homme. Grand, fin, brun, yeux marron. Des lunettes. Un jean et une chemise à carreaux. Cet homme me faisait penser à Robert d'une certaine façon.

_**-Sarah ?**_

Liam me sortit de mes pensées en claquant ses doigts devant moi.

_**-oui ?**_ Fis-je me reculant.

_**-Je souhaite savoir si vous aviez quelques choses de prévu demain soir ? **_

Merde, a quoi il jouait ?

_**-euh... je fête mon anniversaire.**_

_**-oh... c'est votre anniversaire ?**_

_**-Oui, demain. **_

_**-Alors si demain nous n'avons pas la chance de nous croiser, je vous souhaite d'avance un bon anniversaire, Sarah.**_

_**-Merci, Liam. **_Dis-je crispé, alors que sa main venait de se poser sur ma main. _**Désolé, mais je dois retourner travailler.**_

_**-Je comprends. A bientôt surement.**_

Préférant ne rien dire, j'attrapai mon sac et sortit du Starbucks précipitamment.

_**-Ah, te voilà.**_

Mon frère était venu à ma rencontre et m'arrêta par le bras à un pas du café.

_**-j'avais faim.**_

_**-Tu ne peux pas te balader toute seule, tu le sais. **_

Oui, je le sais, grognais-je intérieurement.

_**-pourquoi tu es là ?**_ Sifflais-je un peu trop durement.

_**-Rob**_. Lâcha-t-il.

_**-Oui ? **_

_**-Il vient d'appeler. Il souhaite que tu le recontactes rapidement.**_

Merde. J'avais loupé un des rares appels de mon époux. Pour le coup, j'en voulais à Liam. Fait chié.

Durant le reste de la journée, je n'eus aucune nouvelle de mon époux. Son téléphone devait être éteint puisque je tombai à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Evidemment, j'avais laissé un pauvre et ridicule message. Cette nuit-là, le sommeil ne vient jamais à moi. Malgré IDEM, mon fidèle chien, blotti contre moi.

Le lendemain, je décidais d'appeler mon frère, puis lui faire part de mon envie de rester à la maison. Il ne fit aucun commentaire pour ma plus grande joie. Ma matinée fut riche en promenade avec IDEM dans le parc non loin de chez nous. Pour le midi, Ashley et Kate Scott. Mes meilleures amies. Les jumelles scandaleusement grandes et rousses, virent me tenir compagnie et surtout m'apporter le repas. Depuis trois mois, l'envie de cuisiner était minimum. Simplement pas l'envie. Trop fatigant aussi peut-être.

_**-tu as besoin d'aide pour ce soir ?**_ Questionna simplement, Ashley.

_**-Non. De toute façon, Nathan vient me chercher et me conduira au restaurant. **_

_**-D'accord. Si tu changes d'avis dit le nous**_. Reprit-elle.

_**-Nathan est très serviable avec toi. Vous êtes encore plus proche qu'avant non ?**_

_**-Oui. Il prend soin de moi... enfin, du bébé plutôt.**_ Rigolais-je les entrainant avec moi.

_**-Il n'a toujours personnes dans sa vie ? **_

Je fronçais les sourcils surprise d'une telle question. Surtout venant d'Ashley.

_**-pas aux dernières nouvelles. Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Euh... une question, comme ça. **_Répliqua-t-elle assez gênée.

D'accord, quelques choses se tramer. J'allais la questionner quand je reçois un texto. Mon visage se décomposa.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire. Passe une bonne journée, Bisous. Robert. »_

Un texto ? Il venait vraiment de m'envoyer un putain de texto ? Les larmes me montaient aussitôt aux yeux.

_**-Rob ne viendra pas ce soir !**_ Lâchais-je réprimant mes sanglots._** je... je vais prendre une douche.**_

Je laissais mes meilleures amies en plan et montai les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain de ma chambre. Rob, venait de me briser le cœur.

*/*

J'avais opté ce soir, pour une de mes tenues de création pour femme enceinte. J'en avais plus que marre de mes vêtements trop large, trop grand, trop spatiaux et sans forme. J'avais besoin, surtout ce soir, de ne faire qu'un avec mon corps. D'être enfin digne de mes courbes, de mes grosses fesses et de mon gros ventre. Mince quoi être enceinte n'était pas une maladie.

Je sortis de la chambre et trouvai mon frère sur le canapé du salon. Il était au téléphone lorsqu'il se retourna pour m'accueillir. Il resta pendu au téléphone, son regard balayant mon corps sans aucune gêne.

_**-euh... je dois y aller.**_ Souffla-t-il au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

_**-Alors ? **_Risquais-je tournant sur moi-même.

Nathan siffla entre ses dents ce qui me fit sourire aussitôt.

_**-tu es magnifique. je... je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle tenue pour une femme enceinte.**_

_**-Vraiment ? **_

_**-Mon Dieu, Sarah, la grossesse te va à ravir. **_

Ce compliment, me fit un bien énorme. En réalité, Nathan venait de me donner les mots qu'il me fallait. Les mots qui me manquaient depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse.

J'avais opté ce soir pour une des robes que j'affectionnais les plus. Je l'avais dessiné pour moi, surement pour cela. Une robe moulant parfaitement mes formes dans un rouge cerise incroyable. J'avais mis deux jours à la faire. Deux jours fantastiques en imaginant un jour propice pour la mettre. Mon anniversaire était le moment idéal. Pour compléter le tout, des escarpins crème à petits talons. De toute façon, nous allions au restaurant, pas à un marathon, fis-je mentalement tout en me faisant escorter par mon frère.

Lorsqu'on arriva au restaurant, le plus réputaient d'Angleterre, j'eus une pointe de regret. Robert devrait être à mon bras. Pas mon frère, même si je l'aimais fortement. Non, ma place était à un autre bras. Tout le monde était déjà présent. Mes parents, qui me prirent fortement dans leurs bras, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Les parents de Robert. Richard et Claire restèrent bouche bée devant mon ventre bien arrondi et n'oser pas vraiment me prendre dans leurs bras. Les sœurs de Rob, elles n'arrêtaient pas de me caresser le ventre, comme si elles l'avaient toujours fait.

_**-c'est trop beau. **_S'enthousiasma Victoria.

Son copain la calma aussitôt.

_**-pas pour tout de suite, Vic'.**_

Cela fit rire tout le monde. Sauf, moi. Car, j'avais envie à une époque de dire « pas tout de suite », mais dans la vie rien n'était prévisible. Aujourd'hui, je portais l'enfant de Robert Pattinson. L'homme que j'aime. Et j'en suis très heureuse. Car ce bébé en moi était tout mon monde aujourd'hui. J'ai fait des sacrifices certes, mais je ne regrette pas. Mes jumelles Ashley et Kate, me firent de grands sourires avant de poser un foulard sur mes yeux. Joueuses, du matin au soir.

_**-les filles ?**_

Ashley retira les tissus et cria un gros « Tadam Tadam » qui nous fit sourire. Devant moi, la plus grande et aimante familles télévisées aux mondes. Les Cullen. Du moins une grande partie mais le nombre était dû au Quilleutes réunis avec eux.

_**-Mon Dieu, que faites-vous ici ?**_

Ils partirent tous dans un grand _« Happy Birthday »_ qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux.

_**-elle est en accord avec sa robe**_, lâcha Taylor Lautner avant de me serrer dans ses bras. _**Bonjour, madame Pattinson. **_

_**-Merci d'être venue.**_ Sanglotais-je.

Depuis mon mariage avec Robert, ses amis étaient devenus les miens. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. J'avais régulièrement Taylor Lautner et Jackson Rathbone au téléphone. De temps en temps, Ashley Greene et Nikki Reed passaient au magasin pour prendre des nouvelles, mais surtout pour les vêtements. Même Kristen Stewart m'avait plus ou moins adopté dans l'affaire.

Alex Meraz avec sa femme et ses enfants fut les derniers de la bande à me serrer dans ses bras. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. On prit place à table. Quatres places restées vides. Dont celle de Robert, de Tom et Sierra. Le dernier invité m'était inconnu pour le moment. L'apéritif fut servi. Vin blanc fruité venu de France pour tout le monde. Enfin… j'eus droit à du jus de raisin frais à la place ce qui fit sourire une grande partie des convives. Les discussions allaient bon train. La bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Nous venions de recevoir les entrées quand deux têtes familières apparurent. Enfin deux et demie. Tom donna doucement sa fille, Marlowe, à sa mère toute souriante.

_**-Désolé du retard.**_ Fis cette dernière. _**L'avion avait du retard.**_

Avec précaution, je me relevais avec l'aide de ma mère qui posa une main dans le bas de mon dos. Tom avança à grand pas vers moi et me prit contre lui. Mes bras se crochetaient à son cou, pour ne plus le relâcher. Il m'avait manqué. Beaucoup trop manqué. Il était partie quand j'avais eu le plus besoin de lui. Mais maintenant, il était là. Près de moi.

_**-Ma puce ?**_

Les larmes se déversèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus jouer la comédie. Pas avec mon meilleur ami. Mon frère de cœur. Tom Sturridge. Un sanglot brisa le silence qui venait de prendre place. Je réalisai alors, que Rob ne viendrait pas. Il m'avait abandonné. J'eus tout à coup une forte envie de vomir. Tom resserra ses bras autour de moi, alors qu'une main délicate vint caresser mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas Tom. Je tournais doucement le visage, pour tomber sur celui de... Robert. Mon époux. Aucun sourire sur son visage. Les sourcils fronçaient.

_**-Rob ?**_

Il inclina la tête fronçant davantage les sourcils.

_**-Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais pas venir ?**_

Sa voix était étrange. Distante. Mélancolique. Tom se dégagea de moi avec lenteur. Je le laissais faire à contre cœur. Il me retenait. Là, je n'avais plus personne contre qui me reposer. Rob avança la main jusqu'à mon visage, instinctivement je me reculais. Ses yeux s'agrandir aussitôt.

_**-Je t'en prie, mon ange !**_

Mon regard tomba directement sur sa main. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_**-Ta bague**_. Sanglotais-je._** Où est ta bague ? **_

Rob leva ses mains en signe de retraite. Puis, doucement il alla chercher une chaine autour de son cou. Sa bague d'engagement y pendait au bout.

_**-je ne la quitte jamais comme ça. Elle est là... près de moi, même quand je suis au travail.**_

_**-Pourquoi pas à ton doigt. Là, ou je l'ai mise le jour de notre mariage ?**_ Répliquais-je sèchement.

_**-Je joue le personnage d'un homme à femmes, Sarah. Notre bague est... **_

_**-de trop !**_ Terminais-je pour lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt.

_**-que me reproches-tu ? De t'avoir laissé ses trois dernières semaines ? De t'avoir fait la surprise de venir ce soir ?**_

_**-D'être un sale con égoïste ?! **_Lâchais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_**-D'accord. J'en ai assez.**_ Râla-t-il vivement.

En une enjambée, il se tenait contre moi. Mon visage entre ses mains. Me tenant fermement.

_**-tu es à moi. Tu es mon épouse. La femme qui porte mon enfant, ma chair et mon sang, Sarah. Je n'aime que toi. Je ne vis que pour toi... alors je t'en supplie pour les cinq prochaines minutes à venir soit la femme de ma vie. Tu me tueras plus tard dans la soirée.**_

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes dans un baiser violent. Brutale. Tout ce que j'aimais. Il était là. Il était revenu. Mes mains plongèrent dans ses cheveux. Trop court. Beaucoup trop court à mon goût. Je grognais contre ses lèvres le faisant sourire.

_**-ça va repousser, ma puce.**_

Ses mains virent serrer ma taille pour ensuite se promener sur mon ventre.

_**-Il va bien ? **_

_**-Et pourquoi pas elle ?**_ Murmurais-je.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux.

_**-C'est une fille ? **_Souffla-t-il un sourire sur le visage.

_**-Non. C'est un garçon. **_

Rob me souleva de terre, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de tous.

_**-Hey l'amoureux débile, repose là par terre. **_Râla mon frère, déjà sur ses deux jambes.

Rob ricana, mais le fit tout de même.

_**-Un garçon. C'est génial. Même si une fille c'est cool aussi. **_Souffla-t-il rapidement devant mon regard.

_**-Oui. Une fille c'est cool aussi. **_Souris-je roulant des yeux.

_**-Nous allons avoir un garçon !**_ Hurla-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis.

L'expression de joie que je vis sur le visage de nos proches me remplit de bonheur instantanément. Rob fit le tour de la grande table pour saluer nos amis et nos familles. Lorsqu'il arriva à mon frère, ce dernier lui envoya un regard noir qui nous surprit.

_**-Je t'écoute, Nathan.**_ Fit Rob simplement droit dans ses chaussures.

_**-Tu es en retard.**_ Siffla mon frère.

_**-Mon vol a eu du retard. Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. **_

_**-Evite de la mettre en colère alors. **_Reprit Nathan ne décolérant pas.

_**-Je fais mon maximum.**_ Râla Rob.

_**-Alors fait encore plus d'effort.**_ Trancha Nathan reprenant place.

Ma mère tira délicatement l'oreille de Nathan le faisant bougonner.

_**-Quoi ? il le mérite.**_

_**-Ce n'est pas à toi de lui tirer les oreilles, mon petit.**_ Reprit ma mère avant de prendre Rob dans ses bras.

Rob lui sourit tendrement, serra la main de mon père et vient me rejoindre.

_**-Ton frère m'en veut, on dirait.**_ Bredouilla-t-il mal à l'aise.

_**-Moi aussi. **_Fis-je le plus bas possible.

_**-Je sais. Et je me rattraperai… je te le jure. **_

Il avait l'air sincère. Je voulais lui pardonner. Pourtant une petite voix au fond de moi, voulait lui faire comprendre que la situation avait été très difficile pour moi. Que j'avais eu mal à certains moments. J'avais aussi envie de lui passer l'envie de recommencer l'expérience.

_**-Tu as trois mois à rattraper. **_Marmonnais-je finalement.

_**-Et toute une vie pour me faire pardonner. **_Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille tendrement. _**Je t'aime et ses trois dernières semaines ont été horribles, loin de toi. **_

_**-Tu avais l'air de bien vivre pourtant.**_ Repris-je plus fortement.

_**-Loin de là, Sarah. Ma place a toujours été près de toi et de notre enfant. Notre petit mec. **_

_**-Pourquoi n'être pas revenue alors ? Tu aurais pu rentrer au moins pour une journée.**_

_**-Oui... mais, je n'aurai pas réussi à finir à film en trois mois, ma princesse. **_

J'en eut soudain le tournis.

_**-Tu... tu as fini ?**_ M'écriais-je.

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Tu... tu ne repars pas ? **_

_**-Je ne repars pas. Sauf, si tu me le demande. **_

Ses yeux pétillants me rendaient dingue. Mes lèvres se posèrent avec lenteur et douceur sur les siennes. Un baiser d'amour. Un baiser pour lui montrer tout mon amour.

_**-Ah... bonsoir tout le monde, j'ai manqué quoi ?**_

Je quittai les lèvres de mon mari pour voir Zack dans toute sa splendeur. Un cri perçant sortie de ma bouche, surprenant grand monde.

_**-c'est toi le dernier invité !**_ Clamais-je fortement me levant pour rejoindre le chorégraphe le plus fou de tous les temps.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis deux mois. Après avoir déclaré ne pas pouvoir continuer à être la styliste du Glee Club. Un moment difficile pour tout le monde.

_**-ouais... je n'ai pas vraiment eu droit à un tel accueil, moi.**_ Entendis-je mon homme dire, joueur.

*/*

Le lendemain fut plus que difficile. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Surtout que Rob, était lové contre moi, toujours endormi. Pourtant, une forte envie de faire pipi me prit. Je sortais du lit précipitamment et courus presque jusqu'aux toilettes.

_**-doucement, Sarah ! **_Râla Rob derrière moi. _**Tu vas te tuer un jour.**_

Je roulais des yeux m'enfermant dans les toilettes. Lorsque je ressortis Rob était sous la douche. J'avais très envie de le rejoindre, mais attendis mon tour avec une tasse de café dans la cuisine. J'étais en train de nourrir IDEM lorsque Rob débarqua tout pimpant. J'en avais des crampes à l'estomac de le revoir ici. Dans notre maison, après trois mois de tournage interminable et trois semaines physiquement sans lui.

_**-Bonjour, mon ange.**_ Chantonna-t-il, m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

_**-Bonjour. **_Fis-je délicatement lui donnant ma tasse de café encore à moitié pleine.

_**-Tu as déjà mangé ? **_

_**-Oui... je vais à la douche. **_Bredouillais-je filant déjà hors de la cuisine.

Être dans la même pièce que lui, me donner des envies folles. Cet homme était beaucoup trop sexy pour ma santé mentale. Après ma douche, Rob décida de me conduire au magasin. Il détestait conduire, mais voulait faire des efforts. Pour moi. Il se gara devant le magasin l'air de rien, enjoué, tout en sifflotant.

_**-Attends, je vais t'ouvrir la porte.**_ Me dit-il précipitamment, alors que mon frère et deux de mes employées regardaient la scène de l'autre côté de la vitrine.

Je leur tiré la langue, faisant rire deux d'entre eux. Mon frère, Nathan avait visiblement une dent encore contre son beau-frère. J'allais devoir mettre les choses au clair rapidement.

Rob ouvrit la porte du véhicule et m'aida à en sortir. Il m'avait aidé à choisir ma tenue ce matin pour son plus grand plaisir. Nous avions décidé d'arrêter de cacher cette grosse. De toute façon, les mois critiques étaient passés. Et les paparazzis n'étaient pas dupes. Mon changement vestimentaire à l'annonce de ma grossesse avait surpris pas mal de monde. Aujourd'hui, nous allions donc confirmer les rumeurs. Rob à mon bras pour ne pas gâcher le tableau. Je portais une robe blanche dessinant les courbes de ma grossesse.

_**-j'ai l'impression que mon ventre à doubler de volume depuis hier !**_ Ricanais-je sous les yeux amoureux de mon mari.

_**-Elle te va à ravi cette robe. Tu es une styliste formidable. **_

_**-Merci.**_ Souris-je réellement touché.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte du magasin. Mon frère me salua d'un rapide mouvement de tête et fila aider une cliente plus loin.

_**-tu es radieuse. **_S'enquit ma mère me serrant contre elle. R_**obert merci infiniment d'être revenue. **_

Certaines clientes virent me féliciter pour ma grossesse et l'eurent presque mauvaise de n'avoir rien vu venir. Rob eut droit également à des félicitations qui le mirent très mal à l'aise.

_**-Je passe te prendre à midi ?**_

_**-Si tu veux.**_ Répondis-je, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Robert plus fervent posa ses mains sur mes hanches, quémandant l'accès à ma langue. Ce que je lui offris. Lorsqu'il me relâcha son baiser fougueux m'avait donné très chaud.

_**-je t'aime, à tout à l'heure. **_Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de sortir du magasin, toujours en sifflotant.

_**-J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un à passer une bonne nuit ! **_Entendis-je ma mère scandait un peu trop fort.

_**-Maman **_! M'écriais-je aussitôt faisant rire un grand nombre de personnes.

Je passais la grande majorité de la matinée à rêver de mon mari. L'acteur sexy qui partageait ma vie me rendait toute chose. Ce que mes employés remarquèrent.

_**-donne, je vais finir la commande.**_ Me fit l'une d'elles amusée.

Je lui tirai la langue tandis que mon homme entré dans l'atelier.

_**-prête ?**_

Dans un grand sourire, je récupérai mon sac et suivis Rob en passant par la porte arrière.

_**-Ou m'emmené tu ? **_Risquais-je.

_**-Un petit restaurant en bas de la rue.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ M'étonnais-je. _**Pas de super grand restaurant étoilé ? **_

Rob s'arrêta net.

_**-euh... c'est ce que tu veux ?**_

_**-Non.**_ M'empressais-je de dire. _**Le restaurant en bas de l'avenue me va très bien. **_

On resta immobile à s'analyser quelques secondes. Il finit par pencher la tête sur le côté, me faisant gémir. Il sourit aussitôt.

_**-Sarah ?**_

_**-tu... depuis que tu es revenue... j'ai... **_

_**-tu ? **_S'amusa-t-il, me donnant encore plus chaud.

_**-J'ai envie de rattraper les trois mois sans toi. **_Bougonnais-je le rouge aux joues.

Rob se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Il me maintient doucement par les hanches, caressant de son pouce le côté de mon ventre.

_**-tu as envie de moi ? **_Chantonna-t-il assez bas.

_**-Oui**_. Couinais-je.

_**-Depuis ce matin ? **_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-C'est pour cela que tu es un peu distante ? **_

Je détournai le regard. Il avait découvert ce qui me tracassé depuis le réveille.

_**-Sarah... tu as le droit d'avoir des pulsions sexuelles. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. **_

_**-C'est... perturbant**_. Sifflais-je le faisant aussitôt rire.

_**-Je t'aime tellement, ma Sarah.**_

Ses yeux pétillants m'analysèrent avant qu'il ne me serre tendrement dans ses bras.

_**-nous allons être heureux tous les trois. Je te le jure. **_

_**-J'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir.**_ Murmurais-je.

_**-Pardonne moi... j'ai été égoïste. Bon... tu crois que tu peux attendre avant de me violer ?**_ Réclama-t-il un peu trop fort à mon goût.

_**-Hey...**_ scandais-je le frappant sur l'épaule.

Rob s'amusa deux fois plus puis décida de me conduire jusqu'au fameux restaurant. Durant ce temps, je put l'analyser. Depuis ce matin, Rob avait rajouté sa fidèle casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il venait de remettre. Main dans la main, on se dirigea gaiement jusqu'au restaurant. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je vis Liam attendre qu'on le place, en compagnie d'une femme assez âgée.

_**-Sarah ? **_S'étrangla-t-il se tournant complètement vers nous.

_**-Liam. Bonjour**_. Marmonnais-je alors que la main de Rob dans mon bas dos se fit plus ferme.

D'ailleurs, Liam analysa la situation.

_**-je suis content de te voir, mais...tu... tu es enceinte ?**_ Questionna-t-il les yeux grands ouvert par la surprise.

_**-Oui.**_ Grimaçais-je. _**J'ai de plus en plus de mal à pouvoir le dissimuler.**_ M'amusais-je à moitié.

Heureusement, Rob me rendit mon sourire, ne quittant pas Liam pour autant du regard.

_**-de... depuis combien de temps ?**_

_**-Trois mois passé**_. Fis-je lentement.

Liam fixa alors Robert un petit moment avant de présenter sa main.

_**-Liam VanPelt. Je travaille au conservatoire de musique depuis quelques temps. Et je connais depuis peu, Sarah.**_

Liam avait une attitude étrange. Comme s'il cherchait à prouver quelques choses. Ce qui me dérangea grandement. Rob serra la main et se présenta de la même façon.

_**-Robert Pattinson. Acteur et mannequin reconnu internationalement. Ah oui...**_ rajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire, _**le mari de Sarah et père de l'enfant qu'elle porte.**_

Le silence qui en suivit me donna le bourdon.

_**-monsieur et madame Pattinson ?**_ Nous interrompra une des serveuses. _**Nous sommes très heureux de vous avoir avec nous ce midi. **_

_**-Merci.**_ Souffla Rob dans un formidable sourire en coin. _**Il est possible d'avoir une table assez éloignée de la fenêtre ? S'enquit-il d'un ton charmeur. **_

_**-Oui, évidemment. **_

La serveuse tourna les talons nous invitant à la suivre. Rob m'embrassa sur la joue amusée.

_**-vilain garçon.**_ Fis-je aussitôt.

_**-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré... euh... **_

_**-Liam. **_Répéta ce dernier assez brutalement.

_**-C'est ça...**_ lâcha Rob avec plus de sérieux._** Allons-y mon cœur.**_

Rob me fit passer devant lui. La conversation était terminée. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler. J'allais avoir droit à un refrain du Robert Jaloux durant le repas. Ce qui qui arriva dès le premier plat devant nous.

_**-comment à tu rencontrais ce type ?**_

_**-Liam ? **_Questionnais-je jouant grandement avec lui.

_**-Ouais...**_ grogna-t-il me faisant encore plus sourire intérieurement.

_**-Au Starbucks.**_

Rob resta silencieux quelques secondes.

_**-Et tu le connais depuis longtemps ? **_

_**-Deux, trois jours.**_

_**-Visiblement, il ne savait pas pour ta grossesse.**_ Râla-t-il.

_**-Personne ne le savait sauf notre entourage proche, Rob. **_

Je l'entendis bougonner dans sa barbe ce qui me fit sourire.

_**-Tu es vraiment jaloux d'un prof de musique ?**_

Il releva la tête brusquement.

_**-jaloux ? Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis en colère contre toi d'abord ! **_

_**-Pourquoi ? **_M'étranglais-je.

_**-Tu laisses un type te draguait ouvertement sans l'informer de ton mariage et encore moins de l'enfant que tu portes. Ce n'est pas très sympa pour lui. **_

Je n'en revenais pas. Je soulevai ma main pour lui montrer l'anneau à mon doigt.

_**-je n'ai jamais retiré cette bague de ma main. Tu sais le signe de notre amour éternel.**_ Lâchais-je froidement.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

_**-tu ne peux pas me reprocher.**_ Râla-t-il. _**C'est pour le boulot, bébé. Tu veux que j'arrête de tourner ?**_

Cette fois, c'est moi qui restai coït. On resta longtemps à s'analyser. Le silence qui nous entourait me surprit. Rob et moi regardions autour de nous, pour nous rendre compte que nous parlions fort. Trop fort pour un petit restaurant. On explosa de rire aussitôt. En réalité on attrapa un fou rire interminable. Rob finit par se lever me présentant sa main.

_**-Madame Pattinson êtes-vous d'accords pour rentrer finir notre repas et surtout retirer cette tension sexuelle.**_

_**-J'attends cela depuis mon réveille, monsieur Pattinson.**_ Souris-je grandement.

Rob déposa sur le comptoir du restaurant deux cents livres.

_**-pourquoi autant ?**_ s'étrangla la serveuse.

_**-Pour notre table et celle du jeune homme avec sa grand-mère. Ah c'est aussi pour votre charmant accueil.**_ Termina-t-il la faisant rougir.

Une fois en dehors du restaurant, on eut la surprise d'avoir deux photographes qui visiblement nous traquer depuis quelque temps. Rob dans un grand sourire posa alors ses mains sur mon ventre. Je me lovais contre lui le regard pétillant. Cette photo allait faire le tour du monde, sans le moindre doute.

* * *

**Alors? Alors? ^.^**

**comme vous imaginiez les choses ?**

**la fin dans une semaine ! c'est en cours de correction !**

**bisous à vous !**

**je vous adore et encore merci pour tout.**

**sab ^.^**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour et bon samedi à vous ! **_

_**après des mois et des mois à écrire cette histoire... **_

_**voici le DERNIER CHAPITRE !**_

_**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir suivi cette histoire avec moi.**_

_**un très grand MERCI !**_

_**J'espère vous lire en retour bientôt ou pour mes autres histoires. **_

_**gros bisous à vous ! **_

_**! Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

**The End.**

**Point de vue Sarah.**

**__*****/***

**_*-* Six mois de Nolan*-*_**

**__****__*****/***

Un cri. Puis un autre.

Le lit qui bouge un peu. Un râlement qui me fait sourire. Une porte qui s'ouvre.

Des pleurs beaucoup plus forts.

Puis le vide. Le silence.

Comment fait-il ? Robert est doué. Le meilleur de nous deux en tout cas pour faire taire les pleures de notre garçon. Je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit. Je suis encore bien fatigué. Hier soir, j'avais un défilé de mode. Je suis rentré dans la nuit et Robert m'a fait l'amour tendrement. En parlant de lui, je sens le lit bouger. Il est revenu. Il n'est pas seul. Un petit corps vient se coller à moi. Mon petit garçon pousse un petit cri enjoué ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux.

Ils sont là. Tous les deux à me regarder. Mon homme amoureusement. Mon bébé intrigué.

- **_Bonjour, mes hommes !_** Souris-je d'une voix enrouée.

- **_Bonjour, ma princesse_**.

Robert se penche au-dessus de nous et pose ses lèvres sur mon front.

- **_Je te laisse Nolan pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner ?_**

- **_Croissant et pancakes ?_** Risquais-je doucement.

- **_Tout ce que tu veux mon amour. _**

Rob embrasse Nolan sur le bout du nez puis sort de la chambre en chantonnant sa nouvelle création. Robert avait repris le chemin du studio d'enregistrement un mois après la venue au monde de notre petit homme, Nolan. Durant les nuits d'insomnie de notre garçon, Rob avait commençait à faire les nuits blanches et l'inspiration lui était venu comme par magie. Son nouvel album était donc en préparation pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais habillé et coiffé. Nolan sage comme un ange gazouillé toujours en plein milieu du lit quand son père vient nous chercher pour le petit déjeuner.

- **_Un jean ?_** Risqua-t-il intrigué.

- **_J'arrive enfin à y rentrer._** Rouspétais-je après lui, le faisant sourire.

- **_D'accord... d'accord..._** trancha-t-il, attrapant Nolan dans ses bras pour retourner en cuisine.

J'avais enfin réussis, ou presque, à me remettre de ma grossesse. Je n'arrivais plus à entrer dans mes jeans dû à ma prise de poids et surtout je ne l'ai supporté pas. Comme promis par mon mari, j'eus droit pour le petit déjeuner à croissant et pancakes.

Robert prit une douche rapide puis me conduit au travail. Ma mère sauta tout de suite sur Nolan nous snobant totalement.

- **_ah ben, c'est du beau ça._** M'étranglais-je, me blottissant dans les bras de Rob.

Elle ne releva même pas la tête. De mieux en mieux.

- **_Je te récupérer à quel heures ?_**

- **_Aucune idée. Ma mère me déposera sinon. Tu restes au studio toute la journée ?_** Me renseignais-je à mon tour.

- **_Peut-être. Je devais aussi voir Jackson pour une aide sur une des compositions. _**

- **_D'accord. A ce soir alors ! _**

Il me donna un tendre sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement et de prendre congé. Toute la matinée, j'eu droit une multitude de commande ce qui me réconforter sur mon travail. Des mères avec leurs adolescentes principalement qui souhaiter des robes de bal.

Pour le midi, les jumelles rouquines virent me rentre visite et surtout m'inviter à diner. Depuis que mon frère sortait avec Ashley les choses avaient bien changé entre nous. Je refusais d'écouter un seul mot sur leur sexualité, ce qu'Ashley avait bien du mal à comprendre. La bisexualité de mon amie m'avait toujours intrigué. Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste que mon frère soit heureux et Ashley pouvait faire en sorte que cela soit possible. Le reste ne me regardait pas.

Kate quant à elle, sortait depuis quelques jours avec une brunette de cinq ans de plus que nous. Nous l'avions rencontré qu'une seule fois et elle semblait tout à fait... gentille. Je savais simplement qu'elle était professeur de dessin à l'université et qu'elle sortait d'une relation... délicate. Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin.

Dans l'après-midi, Nathan passa dire bonjour à son neveu. Il était totalement gaga de ce petit être. Que tout le monde, diront nous.

- **_Sarah ?_**

- **_Hum ? _**Soufflais-je sans relever la tête de mon travail.

Depuis ce matin, j'étais sur un nouveau projet. Une petite salopette nouvelle genre pour bébé. Pour mon bébé. Si cela était concluent, je le commercialiserai. Pas avant.

- **_Ton époux est là._**

- **_Impossible._** Fis-je tournant la tête vers Nathan moitié dans l'atelier et le magasin.

Une seconde plus tard, Robert entra dans l'atelier colérique.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _**

- **_J'ai un nouveau bassiste._** Grogna-t-il.

- **_Et ? _**

- **_C'est le type du Starbucks ! _**

J'en restais bouche bée.

- **_Liam ?_**

- **_oh... tu as fait la rencontre de plusieurs monsieur Starbucks ? _**S'énerva Robert aussitôt.

Je jetais un regard en coin au présent. Mon frère fronça les sourcils ce qui était mauvais signe.

- **_c'est quoi cette histoire ?_**

- **_Rien. _**Soupirais-je me levant pour attraper la main de Robert.

Je le fis sortir par la porte arrière. Rob vint s'installer sur le petit muret, la tête entre ses mains. Ses pauvres cheveux encore malmené comme trop souvent. Avec une infinie lenteur, je passais mes mains dans cela. Robert sembla se calmer un petit peu.

- **_putain, tu ne peux pas savoir comme il m'énerve._**

- **_Je pense savoir. Il s'est mal comporter ?_** Réclamais-je intrigué.

- **_Non. Il joue l'indifférence. _**

- **_Tu devrais en faire autant, surtout que dans l'histoire c'est toi le gagnant. _**

Rob tiqua aussitôt et releva la tête.

- **_que veux-tu dire ?_** S'étonna-t-il alors que je m'installai sur ses genoux. Ses bras virent m'entourer sans tarder.

- **_C'est toi qui a la femme et l'enfant !_** Rigolais-je devant sa petite tête.

Rob m'embrassa dans le cou avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

- **_Je ne veux pas te voir avec lui. Est-ce clair ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Tu ne lui adresse pas la parole._**

- **_Euh... juste la politesse mon cœur._**

Il bougonna quelques mots peut agréable contre Liam avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse, gentiment blotti contre ma poitrine.

- **_j'ai envie de toi_**. Murmura-t-il désolé au bout d'un long moment.

J'explosais de rire aussitôt, devant son petit regard coquin et désolé.

_***/***_

**_*-* Cinq ans de Nolan *-*_**

**_*/*_**

Je le regardais avec de gros yeux. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

- **_tu es dingue ou quoi ? C'est quoi ces prénoms bizarre ? Tu veux lui pourrir la vie ou quoi ?_**

- **_Non._** S'étrangla-t-il. Ils sont cool ses prénoms.

- **_Rien n'est cool, Rob._** Bougonnais-je mauvaise. **_Notre enfant doit se mouvoir dans la société. Pas en être exclu non de Dieu. _**

- **_Mais, il est différent. Il ne doit pas avoir un prénom passe par tout._** Reprit-il vivement.

- **_Crois-moi, Rob. Avec un père super star des écrans et une mère styliste international, notre enfant à assez de soucis à se faire sans que son prénom soit … différent ! _**

Il en resta bouche bée. Nolan assis devant la télévision tourna le visage vers nous. Sa petite peluche lapin presque morte dans ses mains.

- **_on pourrait l'appeler : Sébastien comme le crabe de la petite sirène ?_**

Une envie de hurler me reprit. Pourquoi mes deux hommes se comporter comme deux parfait crétin ?

- **_oui, pourquoi pas..._** scandais-je sur les nerfs. **_Ce n'est pas plus pire que : Berlioz, Gustave et Oscar. _**

Les prénoms stupide et étrange que Robert avait trouvés ses derniers jours. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, je m'enfermai dans notre chambre. Il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de son fils ce soir, rouspétais-je intérieurement. Après avoir mis mon pyjama, un long t-shirt de Rob, je pris place sous la couette. Un soupir de soulagement résonna dans la pièce. J'étais enceinte de huit mois. Dans quelques jours, ou heures, j'allais donner naissance à notre deuxième enfant. Un garçon... encore un. J'étais assez contente pour ma part. Rob aussi même si l'idée d'avoir une fille l'enchanter beaucoup.

J'en été à mon troisième chapitres quand Rob fit son apparition.

- **_Nolan dort profondément._** M'apprit-il retirant d'un mouvement son t-shirt des Rolling Stones.

J'essayais par tous les moyens de continuer mon livre, mais rien à faire avec cet homme qui se déshabille devant moi. J'aurai même pu rougir comme une collégienne lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il eut un petit sourire en coin qui me donna des chaleurs dans le bas ventre. Mince alors, ce mec savait toujours s'y prendre avec moi. Furieuse contre moi même plus qu'autre chose, je fermai brusquement mon livre et le jetai sur la table de chevet. J'entendis Rob ricana doucement avant de me rejoindre dans le lit. Il se colla à moi sans attendre. Il était... nu. Je fermais les yeux aussi forts que possible. Ne pas craquer. Surtout ne pas craquer.

- **_Ma puce ?_**

- **_Laisse-moi dormir._** Râlais-je, lui tournant le dos davantage.

- **_Je crois que j'ai trouvé !_** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

- **_Je ne veux plus rien entendre Robert. Plus un mot. _**

- **_Mais..._**

- **_Stop. Je t'en supplie. Je n'ai plus la force !_** Sanglotais-je.

Ma grossesse était douloureuse. Difficile. De plus, je ressemblais à une véritable baleine. Rob me disait m'aimer toujours, mais mon corps changer. Il pouvait s'en rendre compte lui aussi. La peur de le perdre me rendait dingue. Hors de question de l'informer de cela par conter. Robert se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à m'enlacer tendrement. Nos corps près à faire qu'un. On resta dans le silence un petit instant avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- **_Une dernière tentative. Si ça ne te plait pas, je te jure de te laisser libre champs._**

- **_Tu me le jure ?_**

- **_Oui. Je ne dirais plus un mot à ce sujet. _**Rigola-t-il doucement.

Je fis la liste des points positive et négative de la situation. Ce qui fut très rapide.

- **_je t'écoute._**

Rob prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de lâcher la liste de ses prénoms.

- **_Robert Thomas Nathan Pattinson Junior._**

- **_Junior. _**Souris-je malgré moi.

Notre prochain fils aurait le prénom de son père. Celui de notre meilleur ami. Et de mon frère. Il aura fallu à Robert presque six mois pour trouver cette information.

- **_Alors ? _**Murmura-t-il à mon oreille me donnant des bouffées de chaleurs.

- **_Je t'aime._** Répondis-je avant de me retourner pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions Robert et moi à la représentation de piano de Nolan quand une petite contraction me fit grimacer et gémir.

- **_ça va ?_**

- **_Ouais..._** répondis-je le plus bas possible à mon mari.

Nolan venait juste de commencer sa partie de piano. Depuis ses trois ans, il en jouait. C'était ça première représentation en public. Enfin, devant les parents d'élèves. Rob, caméra en main enregistrer toute la scène. Tout en gardant un œil sur moi. Une seconde douleur lui fit pourtant arrêter de filmer.

- **_d'accord... elles sont plus que proche là._** S'étrangla-t-il attirant l'attention de quelques parents.

Je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche. Nolan fini par terminer son solo. Tout le monde applaudit. Nous y comprit. Une douleur plus forte que les autres me fit pousser un petit cri.

- **_Ok... on va à l'hôpital. Tout de suite_**. Trancha-t-il sautant sur ses pieds.

- **_Va chercher Nolan. _**Murmurais-je alors que deux mamans près de moi, m'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

L'une d'elle avait même une bouteille d'eau. Robert revient avec Nolan sur son dos, bien attacher à son cou.

- **_c'est vrai tu vas avoir le bébé ici ?_**

- **_Pitié... amené moi à l'hôpital_**. Sanglotais-je.

Il le fit sans tarder avec l'aide des deux mamans. Je pu également voir dans la pièce quelques caméra et photographes amateur ne rien perdre du fatidique moment. J'allais encore faire parler de moi, soupirais-je intérieurement.

*/*

L'infirmière m'aida à me redresser dans mon lit. Ma grossesse avait été difficile et longue. Pourtant, donner naissance à mon second fils avait été très rapide. Ce qui nous avait tous surprit. Robert tenait dans ses mains notre nouveau-né sous les yeux grands ouvert de notre premier fils Nolan.

- **_vous avez trouvé un prénom ?_** Risqua l'infirmière doucement.

- **_Oui_**.

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de sortir un stylo du tiroir de la commode et de noter sur un bracelet le prénom que j'étais prêtes à dicter. Rober lui ne quittait pas des yeux notre ange, mais risqua un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

- **_Robert Thomas Nathan Pattinson junior._**

- **_Junior !_** Souffla l'infirmier. **_Parfait. Je le note sur le registre des naissances. Encore félicitions à vous._**

L'infirmière nous quitte tandis que Rob transfert avec une douceur et une lenteur infini Junior de ses bras aux miens. Nolan assis sagement sur mon lit, à hauteur de mes genoux, se redresse pour regarder son frère.

- **_Il est tout petit._** Dit-il admiratif.

- **_Oui. Tu vas devoir faire très attention à lui._** Fit son père lui caressant la joue. **_D'accord ? _**

- **_Oui, papa. _**

- **_Et tu prendras soin de lui à partir de maintenant. Vous êtes frères. C'est la chose la plus importante au monde, Nolan. Tu comprends ? _**

- **_Oui, papa._** Répété-t-il nous tirant un sourire.

C'était tout Nolan. Dire « oui » à tout ce que son père lui disait. Il était en admiration devant lui. Ce qui ne m'étonnait guère.

- **_M_****_aman ? _**

- **_Oui, mon trésor. _**

- **_Tu crois que je peux lui faire un bisou. _**

Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire alors qu'il se rapproche doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les joues de notre petit Junior.

- **_Je t'aime fort !_** Chuchota Nolan à son petit frère me tirant une larme.

Nous étions enfin tous les quatre. Trois hommes rien que pour moi. J'étais la femme la plus chanceuse au monde. Robert, Nolan et le petit Junior formions la famille Pattinson. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**_*-* Vingt-deux ans de Nolan & Dix-sept ans de Junior *-*_**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant les grandes portes du gymnase. Un grand sourire sur le visage, je donnai gros billet au chauffeur heureux comme tout.

- **_Bonne journée, madame Pattinson._**

- **_Merci beaucoup, vous de même. _**

Il m'aida à sortir ma valise du coffre, m'offrit un salut de la main et reprit la route. Dehors du gymnase personne.

- **_En retard, comme d'habitude_**. Soupirais-je pour moi-même.

Tirant ma valise derrière moi, je poussais la grosse porte du gymnase. Deux personnes à l'entrée. Entre autre, la secrétaire du directeur de l'université.

- **_oh... madame Pattinson, nous sommes heureux de voir que vous avez pu nous joindre aujourd'hui. Nolan va être aux anges. _**

- **_Merci. Je suis en retard de beaucoup ?_**

- **_Ça commence juste !_** M'apprit-elle dans un grand sourire. **_Je vais vous garder votre valise._**

- **_oh... c'est gentil merci. Euh... vous savez où son mon mari et mon fils ?_**

- **_Bien sûr ! _**

Elle laissa ma valise à un homme, certainement son mari, puis poussa la grande porte pour nous rendre au gymnase. Les gens étaient en train d'applaudirent. Un monde phénoménal. La secrétaire slaloma entre différentes allées. J'en fis de même m'excusant sur mon passage. Certains avaient les sourires. D'autre semblait limite excédé d'être déranger. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. C'est Junior mon dernier fils, qui me vit en premier. Le directeur était en train de commencer son dialogue quand il tourna le visage dans ma direction. Son visage s'illumina aussitôt. Son père à ses côtés resta presque choqué, quand Junior se leva prestement pour venir me rejoindre. Telle une flèche, il slaloma entre les personnes pour me rejoindre. Il arriva finalement devant moi tout sourire. Junior me serra dans ses bras à m'en broyer les os.

- **_Doucement. _**Souris-je tendrement.

Il n'en fit rien. Mon fils de bientôt dix-huit ans me tenait contre lui. Son visage enfuit dans mon cou et mes cheveux.

- **_Tu m'as manqué, maman._**

- **_Toi aussi, mon trésor. _**

Junior me relâcha un petit peu et j'eu l'occasion d'attraper son visage entre ses mains.

- **_que tu es beau. Tu grandis beaucoup trop vite pour moi._**

Il rigola fortement interrompant le discourt du directeur.

- **_allons prendre place avant de nous faire trop remarquer !_** Grimaçais-je.

- **_Tout le monde nous regarde alors un peu plus..._**

- **_tel père, tel fils._** Bougonnais-je tandis que Junior me tirait déjà par la main.

Robert son père, nous accueilli avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

- **_bienvenue à la maison, ma chérie._**

Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je lâchais Junior pour venir plonger mes mains dans la chevelure de rêve de mon mari. On resta un long moment debout à s'enlacer. J'entendis même un sifflement ce qui nous fit sourire.

- **_désolé ! _**Fit assez fortement Robert pour notre entourage.

Etant donné que je n'avais pas de siège, je me fis un malin plaisir de prendre place sur les genoux de mon époux.

- **_Comment était ton vol ? _**Se renseigna-t-il, avant de capturer ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Il voulait me rendre dingue dès les premières minutes. J'aimais ça.

- **_très bien. Un peu long, comme à chaque fois._**

- **_Je t'ai manqué ?_** Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille passant sa langue sur mes lèvres.

- **_Rob... nous ne sommes pas seuls. _**

- **_Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué !_** Rouspéta-t-il m'embrassant fougueusement.

Junior ricana sans se soucier de rien, comme souvent. Le père et le fils était identique en bien trop de point. Heureusement seule un de mes fils avait eu la tignasse de leur père. Et ce dernier était avec tous ceux de sa promotion, attendant d'avoir son diplôme universitaire.

- **_tu repars quand ?_** Se renseigna Junior, reprenant ma main pour jouer avec mes doigts.

- **_Pas avant trois ou quatre mois. _**

- **_Cool ! _**

Rob ricana en plongeant son nez dans mon cou. Il y déposa un doux baiser qui me donna chaud dans tout le corps.

- **_je t'aime._**

- **_Je t'aime aussi._** Murmurais-je en retour.

Depuis la retraite de Renzo Rosso, il y a deux ans, c'était moi qui gérer ses sociétés. Toutes ses sociétés à travers le monde. Du coup, j'étais souvent sur les routes. Rob lui pouvait travailler de la maison et s'occuper des enfants. Nous nous forcions à coordonner nos planning pour qu'au moins un des deux restés à la maison avec Junior. Si ce n'étais pas le cas, il nous suivait. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger pour un sous. À dix-sept ans, Junior était un véritable fils à sa maman. Ce qui m'allait très bien étant donné que son grand frère Nolan avait dû quitter il y a quelques temps maintenant la maison familiale pour s'installer à l'université. Nous avions trouvé au départ une résidence mais il avait refusé. Nolan voulait vivre sa vie normalement. Il avait donc opté pour une chambre d'étudiant sur le campus.

Les étudiants défilèrent les uns après les autres sur l'estrade pour récupérer leur diplôme gentiment enroulé.

- **_Pourquoi, je n'ai pas épousé un type avec un nom commençant par A ou B ? _**bougonnais-je attirant les foudres de mon époux.

- **_Tu es à moi._** Grogna-t-il me serrant encore plus contre lui**_. Ne l'oublie jamais. _**

- **_Jamais._** Soupirais-je l'embrassant doucement.

Finalement mon fils récupéra son diplôme sous nos applaudissements et une petite tape sur l'épaule de notre directeur. Nolan salua quelques professeurs avant de descendre de l'estrade non pas par les escaliers, comme c'était prévu mais en sautant de l'estrade. Cela fit rire quelques personnes. Nolan avait un tempérament de feu. Il détestait attendre. Patienter. Je le vis slalomer comme son frère quelques minutes avant très rapidement. Nolan était joueur de football américain esquiver les autres, il savait faire.

Nolan plia les genoux à mon niveau, tout en jetant son diplôme à son père. En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouver soulever et coller au corps de mon grand fils de vingt-deux ans. Son visage vient se perdre dans mon cou et ma chevelure alors que mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux cuivre et complètement emmêler.

- **_Mon Nolan._** Chuchotais-je tendrement.

- **_J'ai cru ne pas te voir aujourd'hui. _**

- **_J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, mon grand garçon_**. M'amusais-je. **_Je suis tellement fière de toi... vraiment ! _**

Il me serra encore fort contre lui, tandis que mes jambes enroulées autour de lui se contractèrent.

- **_doucemen_**t, rigolais-je**_, j'ai plus vraiment mes vingt ans._**

- **_Tu es la femme la plus belle au monde._** Renchérit Nolan faisant rire son frère et son père.

Il décida finalement de me reposer à terre, pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Pour terminer par son frère. Ses deux-là avaient toujours eu un lien puissant. Encore aujourd'hui. Nolan avait toujours veillé sur Junior. Toujours.

De voir ma famille ainsi réunis et heureuse me comblé de joie. Je me sentais bien. Vraiment très bien dans mon corps et dans ma tête. Et je le devais grâce à eux.

Nolan récupéra ma main et me présenta à quelques nouveaux amis à lui, sous le regard de son père.

- **_je ne risque pas de partir pour un petit jeunot, mon chéri._** M'amusais-je devant son petit regard en coin.

- **_Je veille tout de même au grain, ma puce._**

Je lui tirai prestement la langue et suivit Nolan un peu plus loin dans la salle. J'eu droit à toute l'équipe de football américain sous le regard pétillant de Junior.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Nolan nous conduisait au restaurant. Toute la famille devait s'y retrouver pour célébrer ce grand jour. Nathan était dehors en train de fumé lorsqu'on se gara. Il me fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de jeter sa cigarette pour m'embrasser sur le front.

- **_tu es rentré aujourd'hui ?_**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je doucement.

Nathan me détailla rapidement puis hocha la tête.

- **_Tu es ravissante. Pourquoi es-tu si belle au fil du temps ?_** Se renseigna-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

- **_La génétique ?_** Risquais-je.

- **_Le bonheur !_** Soupira-t-il en retour joueur.

Oui, il avait s'en doute raison. Le bonheur contribué à ma bonne humeur et ma beauté. Rob disait souvent « plus tu vieilli, plus tu es jolie ! ». Un slogan qui avait fait la une des journées quand il l'avait scandait à une journaliste en pleine interview. Une grande marque de cosmétique avait même demandé un droit d'auteur ou un truc du genre pour l'utiliser. Robert avait aussitôt accepté et signer le contrat après une bonne vingtaine de relecture.

La marque avait même voulu de moi comme modèle, mais j'avais catégoriquement refusé. Nolan récupéra ma main une fois dans l'immense restaurant. Notre table était déjà prête. Mes parents semblaient heureux comme tout. Il tenait dans leurs mains la petite dernière de la famille. La fille de Nathan tout juste âgé de 5 ans. Mon frère et sa femme Ashley (ma meilleur amie) avaient eu énormément de mal à avoir des enfants. Alors Victoire était sans l'ombre d'un doute, le plus beau cadeau au monde pour eux. Et pour notre famille.

- **_bonjour l'italienne._** Scanda Ashley me serrant fort dans ses bras.

- **_Ouais... à ce rythme-là, les autorités vont vouloir me faire changer de nationalité._** Rigolais-je faisant grogner Nolan et son frère Junior.

Kate suivit aussitôt pour un câlin groupé.

- **_mes jumelles de cœur._** Soufflais-je doucement.

Après eux, j'eu droit un Tom. Mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur, Tom Sturridge.

- **_content de te revoir, princesse._**

- **_Tu m'as manqué_**. Souris-je grandement le serrant fortement.

On resta longtemps debout à nous tenir l'un l'autre. C'est Nolan qui nous sortit de nos retrouvailles assez mal à l'aise.

- **_Maman ?_**

- **_Oui, mon trésor ?_**

- **_J'aimerai te présenter une personne importante pour moi. _**

Nolan ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce qui était une première.

- **_une personne importante ?_** Repris-je pour l'encourager.

- **_Oui... euh... ma petite amie. _**

Mince alors... celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. J'eu d'ailleurs un mouvement de recul qui dû le déstabilisé encore plus. Robert réactif passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir droite.

- **_respire !_** Sourit-il joueur.

- **_Tu étais au courant ?_** Lui demandais-je aussitôt.

- **_Oui_**.

- **_Et tu ne m'a rien dit ? _**

- **_Croit moi mon amour, je préfère que ça soit Nolan qui t'annonce ce genre de chose._** Grimaça-t-il.

Mon attention retourna aussitôt vers notre premier fils.

- **_vas-y balance l'information qu'on passe à autre chose._** Murmurais-je faisant rire un peu tout le monde.

Nolan attendit un petit peu, analysant je pense ma réaction avant de tendre la main vers... Marlowe Sturridge, la fille de Tom et Sienna. Je devais ressembler à un vrai poisson dans l'eau vu les réactions des convives. De ma famille.

- **_maman ?_** Chuchota pratiquement Nolan.

Je secouai la tête doucement essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

- **_tu..._**

Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre à nouveau.

- **_tu sors avec Marlowe ?_**

- **_Oui. _**

- **_Depuis combien de temps ? _**

Ma voix avait fortement volé dans les aigus ce qui fit grimacer mon fils.

- **_quelques semaines. je... tu es en colère ?_**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

- **_non... je ne suis pas en colère. Juste surprise !_**

Je vis la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher.

- **_Sarah, je sais que c'est bizarre mais on est vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre._** Fit délicatement Marlowe.

- **_Ma puce, je sais tout ça. Depuis la maternelle vous êtes l'un avec l'autre. C'était à prévoir tout ça. Et je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous. _**

Les deux virent me reprendre dans leurs bras repoussant ceux de Rob qui râla un petit peu pour la forme.

- **_merci maman._**

- **_Par contre, ne lui fait pas de mal ou tu auras affaire à moi._** Dis-je sans cérémonie à mon grand fils.

- **_Juré !_** Rit-il à moitié.

Mon regard tomba par la suite sur Tom grand sourire.

- **_beau parent ?_** Risquais-je lui tirant une belle grimace.

- **_Meilleur ami pour la vie ?_** Proposa-t-il me présentant sa main.

- **_Meilleur ami pour la vie._** Répétais-je euphorique en le prenant contre moi.

Rob suivit aussitôt.

- **_je vous aime les gars._** Soupira-t-il théâtralement nous tirant à tous un fou rire.

*/*

Robert étant en studio d'enregistrement, je pris la décision d'aller récupérer mon petit dernier au lycée puis de finir par le centre commercial. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon trésor. Mon bébé. Mon petit dernier.

- **_je peux prendre ta voiture ?_** Risquais-je en direction de Nolan.

Il secoua doucement la tête avant de se proposer pour m'accompagner.

- **_tu as peur pour ton bébé ?_** Questionnais-je croissant les bras sur mon torse.

- **_Croit moi maman, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi et ta conduite. Par conter papa..._** grimaça-t-il.

- **_Ouais... je ne risque pas de lui laisser le volant non plus._** Soupirais-je, le faisant rire.

Nolan me donna les clés avec bonne humeur. Pour ses vingt ans, nous lui avons offert la voiture de ses rêves. La voiture de James Bond. Depuis, son bébé n'était conduit que par lui... .ou moi de temps en temps, lorsque l'envie m'en prenait.

J'arrivais le sourire aux lèvres avant la fin des cours. Mon arrivé ne passa pas inaperçue, ce qui était à prévoir. Je sortie du véhicule, puis prit place sur le capot.

- **_est-ce la réplique de celle de James Bond ?_** Entendis-je une voix d'homme me demander.

- **_En réalité, c'est celle de l'agent 007._** rigolais-je, tandis que l'homme devint livide.

- **_Mon dieu, elle est splendide. _**

L'homme tourna autour de la voiture m'ignorant plus ou moins. J'eu alors le temps de le regardait sans inquiétude. J'avais la sensation de le connaître, chose qui était fort possible.

- **_Liam ?_** Soufflais-je après un long moment destination.

Il fronça les sourcils puis fini par se rapprocher de moi.

- **_Sarah !_** Dis-je doucement. **_Sarah Pattinson._**

- **_Oh ! _**

On resta quelques secondes à s'analyser sans dire mot.

- **_euh... je suis content de te voir. Il y avait longtemps._**

- **_Oui._** Souris-je doucement.

La sonnerie du lycée brisa ce nouveau silence. Les premiers enfants sortir. Liam me regardait de temps en temps du coin de l'œil en gardant un autre sur les enfants.

- **_tu viens récupérer un enfant ?_** Risquais-je intrigué.

- **_Oui. Ma fille. Et toi ?_**

- **_Mon fils ! _**

Au même moment, Junior sortie du bâtiment avec tout un groupe d'ami. Son regard se posa sur moi puis sur Liam. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et allonger le pas.

- **_bon dieu, cet enfant ressemble trop à son père._** Bougonnais-je.

Junior me sauta pratiquement au cou et me fit tourner dans ses bras.

- **_bonjour, maman._**

- **_Bonjour Junior. Comment était ta journée ? _**

- **_Pas trop mal, mais tu remontes l'humeur du jour en venant me chercher._** Lâcha-t-il bougeant les sourcils de haut en bas.

- **_Aucune flatterie mon garçon._** Tranchais-je lui tapotant la tête.

Junior tourna son regard vers Liam qui toujours droit dans ses baskets tendis la main.

- **_bonjour, je suis Liam. Un ancien ami de ta mère._**

Junior serra la main avant de sourire grandement fière de lui par avance.

- **_Robert Thomas Nathan Pattinson Junior. Deuxième fils Pattinson._** Lâcha-t-il inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Liam explosa de rire et malgré moi, je le suivis.

- **_désolé... une impression de déjà-vu._** Ricana-t-il devant le regard surprit de Junior.

- **_Ton père à réagis de la même façon,_** expliquais-je à mon fils.

- **_Ouais... je n'ai pas vraiment la côte avec les Pattinson._** Trancha Liam, alors qu'une jeune ado adorable vient nous rejoindre.

Junior en resta bouche bée.

- **_Mince alors, c'est ton père ?_**

L'ado secoua la tête rapidement avant d'embrasser Liam sur la joue.

- **_euh... maman ?_**

- **_Hum ?_** Risquais-je arquant un sourcil.

- **_Tu crois que papa va beaucoup m'en vouloir ? _**

C'est là que je compris. Junior avait une copine. Et cette nouvelle copine n'était autre que la fille de Liam.

- **_je m'occupe de ton père. _**Couinais-je détournant le regard.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me mettre entre un fils et son père. Cependant, nous avions affaire un cas de force majeure. Robert n'allait pas apprécier. Pas du tout même. Il détestait toujours autant Liam et avait toujours une dent contre lui. Voilà que Junior tombait sous le charme de sa fille... j'allais devoir faire avec. Robert aussi !

Mais ça... c'est une toute autre histoire.

**The End.**

* * *

**Pensez à venir lire mes autres histoires et celle à venir :)**

**gros bisous à très vite... **

**Sab.**


End file.
